


Lion's Chain: Years 1-5

by Luna_Vulpes



Series: Lion's Chain: Anthology [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bakery, Biphobia, Bisexual Lance, Bullying, Cosplay, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Disney, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Death, Family Drama, Gay Keith, Harry Potter - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Moana References, Mutual Pining, OTP: Space Ranger Partner, PTSD, Pining, School Drama, So much angst, Texan Keith (Voltron), The Paladins - Freeform, The Rose Queen Series, They Make Purple, They start in other relationships, Tio Lance, Tumblr, Twitter, Uncle Keith, Universal Studios, Veterans, Voltron, adorable child, artist, blue and red, fallen soldier, photographer, transgender OC, uncle lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 256,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/pseuds/Luna_Vulpes
Summary: Keith is returning from deployment overseas, officially released from duty in the military. However, his first stop back in the states isn’t the place he expected to be - the funeral of his military partner Miguel McClain.There he meets Lance, the younger brother of the fallen soldier, along with the other grieving members of the McClain family. Unsure of the next steps in his life and unable to separate his military and civilian life, Keith looks to the one place he can even consider home - the family Miguel loved and left behind.Using group therapy, meeting new people, and becoming closer with the McClain family, Keith tries to put his life back together and live past the tragedy of losing his best friend. In turn, he grows a bond with Lance and realizes that maybe Miguel was right along - the two seemed made for each other.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

>   

“Lance, can you comb Ginny’s hair? Someone is at the door,” yelled Trish as she placed her young daughter’s toast in front of her. 

The ten year old took her toast and quickly gobbled it up as her uncle came in from the bathroom. His clothes hanging off the sides of his shoulder - a plain white polo without a collar and a pair of khaki pants. Looped around the belt hung a red baseball cap with a large M patched to the front. 

“You going to see the mummies today?” asked Ginny. 

“As I do almost everyday. How do you want your hair?” He scrambled around the kitchen trying to find the hairbrush and ties.

“Pigtails. Today, Cindy and I are going to tell those boys who’s boss.” 

“With pigtails?” 

“We mean business!” She lifted her toast into the air, holding it like a proud medal of honor.

Lance chuckled as he placed a hand on her shoulder, “I taught you so well.” 

He proceeded to brush her hair as she finished her breakfast and talked about the two boys that always wanted to pick fights with her and Cindy. He laughed at her stories about playground time and the clear crush these two boys had on his niece and her friend. 

Then, they heard a thump and Trish hollering from the front of the house. He quickly took Ginny’s hand and slowly walked to the front. When they turned the corner, Lance started to tremble. 

Standing at the door were two soldiers dressed in formal wear and holding a folded American flag. The one holding the flag stood at attention as the other bent down to comfort a remorseful Trish, sobbing on her knees laid on the ground. 

“No…” whispered Lance, “No… you swore…” 

Ginny tugged at Lance’s arm, holding back tears from seeing her mother crying, “What’s wrong with  _ mami _ ? Why is she crying?” 

Lance bent down to look Ginny directly in the eyes. He didn’t know what to say - how to think. “Ginny, something really bad has happened.” 

Trish turned when she heard their voice. Seeing Ginny - a perfect reflection of her husband - only made her cry more. She opened her arms, begging her daughter to approach and embrace her, but she didn’t move; refusing until he gave her a clear answer. 

“Remember…” he paused, hopeful that his response would be enough, “Remember  _ papi’s  _ job?”

“He’s a soldier.” 

“Right. And remember that talk we had on how it’s a dangerous job and that sometimes bad things happen?” 

“Yeah…” Ginny allowed her tears to start flowing. 

“I’m sorry, Ginny…  but something happened.” Lance didn’t hold back on his tears, remorse, sadness, heartache, every broken emotion he could feel consuming him. 

“Daddy…” Ginny yelled. She turned to look at her mother and ran into her arms. Lance slowly stood back up and watched the scene in front of him. 

The soldier at attention, holding the folded flag in his hand. The other attempting to comfort the broken family. Ginny and Trish holding each other crying every last tear their bodies could produce. The morning sun peeking behind them, shining as if trying to make up for the lost presences. 

That image would stay with Lance forever. 


	2. Year 1 - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just keep going... there will be notes in the bottom.

####  _ 5 Apr -15:32 - I’ve arrived back in the states, unwillingly and alive. _

The hustle and bustle of the airport terminal made Keith glad that he had invested in a pair of sound proof headphones. Dodging the families with carts full of luggage, he adjusted the strap of his military issued backpack. Everything he owned was either in that bag or what he wore. It was going to take some time getting used to everyone parting for him as he walked.

The nods of appreciation were unnerving as he waited for his cab. He hadn’t done what he vowed to do. One doesn’t deserve the recognition of being a veteran when they are discharged early for no other reason than having witnessed what he did. At least that’s how he chose to see it, despite the words from his C.O. and his doctors.

_ “I’m doing what I promised. I hate you for it, but you know that I can’t break a promise.”  _ Keith looked out the window as the taxi cab left the city and started to make its way to the suburbs. The neat lawns and quaint little houses spoke of a life he was unfamiliar with. Kids laughed and played along the sidewalks as they were chased by a pet dog. Their laughter seemed out of place on a day like this. Keith sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment before paying the cab drive and taking out his earbuds. Placing them in his pocket, he shouldered his backpack and stepped out of the cab. 

He looked at a modest enough funeral hall. The walls were the standard white with basic landscaping having been done and maintained. Even the calla lillies didn’t seem completely out of place. The large double doors had been propped open, allowing the guests to come and go as they pleased. People milled about both inside the hall and outside. Some cried, nearly wailing, while others silently suffered the loss.

Taking a deep breath, Keith walked forward , slowly entering the hall. He glanced down at his army service uniform and felt suddenly out of place. These were loved ones and family, he was an outsider here. Just another reminder of what they had lost. He stopped at the first row of chairs in the back, this was a mistake, he had shown up like he had promised there was no reason for him to do more than that. Hoping no one had spotted him, Keith turned and started to take a step out.

“Military,” groaned a young man sitting on a chair near Keith. The moment Keith saw him, he knew exactly who it was, but also knew not to let on to this fact, “How dare you step foot here? You guys have caused enough…”

“ _ Ricardo! Para de joder.” _ An older woman walked over to the young man and placed a firm grip on his shoulder. The touch soothed him to relax; the magic of a mother’s touch, “I apologize for my son. We all grieve in different ways and he always goes to anger. Please, sit. I assume you knew Miguel?” 

“Yes… we were deployed together.” Keith looked to the woman before trying to decide where to sit. He felt out of place with his bag and uniform. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. I should go.”

“You are in now way intruding,” replied Melly, stepping away from Ricardo, “If you knew Miguel, then you are welcomed here.” 

“He said you would probably -”

He stumbled a step forward as two arms reached around him from the back, embracing him tightly, “I’m so happy you are alive. I was afraid everything I had worked on these past few days were for nothing, but no one would tell me if you made it or not since I am not listed as family,” said Trish. 

Keith shifted to look at the woman holding him. He recognized her instantly. “Trish… I’m sorry. He had bugged me for months to update my status to allow you information…”

“He mentioned you were stubborn,” she released Keith and looked towards him, understanding the spaced out sadness hidden behind his trained poker face, “I’m so happy you did make it however. I have done everything I promised for your arrival.” 

“Promised?” He was confused as he looked between Trish and Melly. “I told him I would come to the funeral… just as he said he would have done for me. He never mentioned anything else.”

Trish covered her mouth, “I forgot he hadn’t told you. Well, we need to sit eventually and go over it.” 

Before she could speak any further, Ginny came running across the room and embraced Trish. She hadn’t wanted to leave her mother’s side since they heard the news. Behind her ran her aunt Natalie, frustrated and who failed to cover her dark circles with non matching makeup. “Ginny, I told you,  _ mami _ has to be alone for a bit. I’m sorry Trish.” 

“It’s not a problem. I’ll keep her now. Oh, family, I forgot. Please meet Keith. He is a friend of Miguel’s from the military.” 

They all waved hello and introduced themselves. Upon reaching Natalie, she adjusted her clothing and stretched her arm for a handshake. She gave her best smile as she reviewed the features of Keith’s form. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I wish it wasn’t under such circumstances, but did you bring anyone with you. Wife, children, girlfriend?” 

“Uh… no. There's just me. I don't have anyone.” Keith shook her hand before taking a step back. The sudden barrage of people made him tense as he felt his fight or flight reflexes kicking in. He couldn't help it as his eyes constantly scanned the room and he checked all possible exits.

Trish raised an eyebrow and took one step closer to Keith, “Will you come with me? I have a place you can put you bag away.”

“I presume that’s my best option. It’s clear that leaving isn’t exactly a choice right now.” He took a step towards her as he slid his hand into his pocket. His heart was heavy as his fingers wrapped around the metallic chain.  _ “I keep my promises… I’ll do what you asked me to do.” _

Trish took him to a back room where several handbags and smaller items were being kept. “Here, you can place your bag in this room.”

He set his bag down making sure that it was securely shut. “Thank you. I’m sorry for everything.” Keith didn’t get up from where he was crouched or look up at Trish. His hands shook against his bag as he tried to get a handle on his emotions. “It wasn’t supposed to end up the way it did.”

“I know. Knowing Miguel, he did something stupid or heroic to end up this way. B, but I won't ask for the details, I'm sure neither of us are ready for that.” Trish stood nervous. Her hand wouldn't stop trembling as she tried to stay strong for herself, “I’ll apologize now, but I may come off a little personal with you. Miguel told me a lot about you and I feel as if I already know you. Please stop me if I ever go too far.”

“He kept talking about all of you as well. He loved you more than words could say.” Keith looked up at her with a sad smile.

Trish felt a lump in her throat. She swallowed, trying to hold back the tears since the day they arrived to tell her the news, “Yes, he always made that clear. Oh, well, I will say the rest of his family does not know of you. He kept that information to only me. I'm sure they would appreciate a small amount of information, mainly how close you both were. If you don't mind.”

“I’ll do what I can…” Keith stood up and took a step towards her. “Here, we made a deal to return this to each other’s family in this kind of event.” He reached back into his pocket and pulled out the chain containing Miguel’s missing dog tag. “If you were to look in the hidden pocket of his jacket… you’d find mine.”

Trish’s shaking hands reached out for the dog tag. She couldn’t explain how the small piece of metal felt as if she was holding her lost husbands hand or how she swore it smelled like him, “Thank you… and I’ll check his uniform. I haven’t opened the box they sent me with his belongings.” 

They stood in silence for a moment, oddly comforting, until the door to the room burst open, “ _ Mami _ , I’m putting the  _ pasteles _ in the room for later… Oh, hey. Sorry, did I disrupt something?” 

“No. Go ahead Lance, we were about to leave back to the other room. Go ahead and do what you need to do.” 

Lance stood at the doorway holding a large tray of various Cuban pastries. He didn’t move, captivated by the stranger standing in front of Trish, “Who’s the tall drink of water?” 

Trish giggled light, knowing half the reason for his comment was to see her smile, “This is Keith. He was in Miguel’s unit.” 

Keith nodded his head in greeting. “Miguel and I weren’t just in the same unit. We were partnered together in missions and when bunking.”

“Oh. So, you were his butt buddy. I was wondering who this comrade was. Honestly, he didn’t tell me much about his life over there. That bastard was always one for escapism when talking to me.” 

Keith glared slightly at Lance. “He wouldn’t shut up when talking to me.” There wasn’t any reason for it, but Keith decided that no matter what Miguel had said, Lance was his least favorite so far.

“Yeah, that sounds like him. A horrible trait of this entire family,” Lance laughed, “anyway, I would shake your hand but I’m in the middle of holding this tray and need to get back out there. Trish, Ginny is looking for you everywhere. Natalie is about to burst.”

“Yes, we should get out there. Come Keith, feel free to stay by me if you’d like.” 

Lance moved around and placed the tray on a table, “If you get bored of her, you can come hang with me too. How old are you? You can’t be much older than me.” 

“I’m twenty seven, and thank you Trish, your company is appreciated.” Keith stepped closer to Trish wanting to be supportive.

Lance raised an eyebrow, “Same age… huh… don’t get too comfortable around Trish. She may look sweet, but she’s a real pain.” 

Lance laughed as Trish took a small toy from her pocket and threw it at Lance’s head, “Just get back out there!” 

Lance laughed while rubbing his head, leaving the room. 

Keith looked to Trish, “Miguel made him seem so much more suave than that.” He didn’t know why he said it aloud, and once he did his cheeks began to flush.

Trish giggled, “He’s in mourning. It’ll show up eventually. Why? Interested?” 

“No… adjusting back to civilian life is going to be hard enough. Despite what Miguel may have said, I’m not as adaptable as he was.”

“Based off what Miguel told me, he knew that perfectly well, but I worked my magic during this week. You’ll be off to a good start.” She smiled as she started to walk out of the room, but kept to a slow pace. 

“Worked your magic? You really didn’t have to do anything like that.” Keith fell into step next to her. It was oddly comfortable having her near. Almost as if a piece of Miguel was still there.

“If there is anything Miguel has taught you about me, it’s that I’m not one to listen to requests. I do what I think is best.” 

“Trish… really it’s not necessary.”

“Yes it is.” Trish stopped before they rejoined her family and placed a gentle hand on Keith’s arm, “Miguel said one thing to me about you over and over again and I’m going to need you to understand it. He saw you as family and, you will learn quickly, how much those words weigh.” 

“I have a feeling that no matter what I say I’m going to lose this argument.” He gently placed his hand on her back signaling her to continue to lead the way.

She gave him a mischievous smile, “Miguel taught you well.” 

They entered back where they had been. Ginny ran into Trish’s arms and attached her hand to her mother’s. Scanning the room, Trish found a corner near the front where they could all sit, where people could visit them, yet it didn’t feel overcrowded and open. As they sat down, Ginny propped herself on Trish’s lap, allowing Keith to see the tired and tearful eyes clearly for the first time. “Ginny, this is Keith, daddy’s friend.” 

“Keith?” she tilted her head and analyzed him, “Keef?” 

Trish lost herself to laughter, only now remembering how Miguel had addressed Ginny about his military partner. “Yes, Keef.” 

Keith just shook his head as he lightly laughed. “That lead to an argument between us. I had walked in on one of your video chats…” He smiled at Ginny doing his best to hide the heartache of seeing the resemblance she shared with her father.

“I guess Miguel won that argument,” replied Trish. 

Without much warning, Ginny was pulled off her lap and swooped into the air, “Oh! Who looks lovely in her black dress. Little Ms. Fierce.”

Ginny laughed and placed her bashful head on Lance’s shoulder, “Stop it  _ tio!”  _

“Stop it! No way! This is an onyx gemstone I am holding and I want the world to know it!” 

“Lance, please,” said Trish as she shook her head. 

“Don’t  _ please _ me. Look at her, she’s smiling.” He turned to show them Ginny’s face -  a radiant smile of hope and a perfect reminder of Miguel best feature. 

“I… excuse me Trish. I just need some air.” Keith stood resting an apologetic hand on Trish’s shoulder before making his way to a side door. He walked to the porch railing, trying to even out his breathing as memories flashed through his mind.

_ Miguel ran ahead of him, rifle in hand, as their squad leader gave them further instructions. He kept close not wanting to let Miguel out of his site. As he turned the corner to catch up all he saw was chaos. Chaos and bloodshed. Yet within all of that was Miguel, giving that stupid smile, in Keith’s arms. _

“Hey! You okay?” Keith turned around expecting to see Trish, but instead found Lance standing with one hand in his pocket. He looked every bit as Miguel described him and showed him in pictures - a leaned back approach to his stance. A cockiness to his grin. A hidden agenda within his eyes. 

Keith took a deep breath as he rolled his shoulders. The slight crack in his emotional wall quickly repaired itself as he turned to look at Lance. “I’m fine. I just needed some air.”

“Oh - okay. You know, it’s fine to be honest with me.” Lance didn’t completely understand why he had said what he had said. He rubbed the back of his neck and walked to the porch railing, leaning forward. “You know what, nevermind. We barely know each other and here I am just offering my help. My mind isn’t completely here.” 

“He said you would probably do something like this…” Keith kept his focus on the graveyard beyond the small garden in front of them. “Just kept talking instead of trying to conserve his strength.” His voice caught in his throat. He didn’t know why he was telling Lance all of this and so nonchalantly.

Lance chuckled sadly, “Well, wherever he is, he knows I’m pissed at him. Bastard owes me twenty bucks.” 

Keith adjusted his uniform as he looked to Lance. He couldn’t help it. The line of his jaw, the way the sunlight reflected off his blue eyes.  _ “Damn it, Miguel. You’re a real bastard I hope you know that.” _

“He was good at what he did, right?” Lance’s face felt distant. Speaking almost without thought or consideration of who was near him. He didn’t expect an answer; in fact, he wasn’t completely sure he had actually said it aloud. 

“One of the best… it’s why we were always sent in first.”

“I never knew that. Its funny, to hear he was an overachiever. He barely got his high school diploma. Then again, I blame Trish and Ginny for that miracle.” 

“He always said if he did the job it would get done right. If it was done right the first time he could get back to them sooner.”

“Liar.” Lance shook his head and then realized what he had said, “Sorry, I don’t mean you. I mean him.”

Keith had shifted away from Lance. “He did his job.”

“He broke a promise.” Lance stood up and stretched his arms upward, “but that’s nothing new. Arg, funerals are such a drab. Miguel would have hated this.” 

“He would have enjoyed seeing his family all together. Regardless of the situation that was what he would have wanted.” Keith turned and started to walk back inside. He couldn’t stand being near the negativity. More than anything he had a promise to keep.  _ “Make sure that Trish and Ginny are okay.” _

“True, but by now he would have livened up the place. At our grandfather’s funeral, he did just what  _ abuelo  _ would have expected. He brought over some beers in a cooler, set up the domino table, and played old school Cuban music in the background.” Lance sighed, “What would have Miguel want me to do.” Lance stood still and wondered. A confused Keith and a minute passed before Lance snapped his fingers and shouted, “Do you know where I can get a WiiU around here?” 

“Are you serious? This is a funeral not some party.” Keith looked at Lance with disgust that he would even mention such and idea.

“Did Miguel get a stick up his butt while he was overseas ‘cause he would have been the one doing this if he was here.” Lance crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Well he’s not is he.” Keith snapped finally losing his cool. 

Lance took a step back, holding his arms up in defense, “Don’t bite my head off. I was just trying to make this something I know he would have liked. Lord knows, his favorite thing to do was play  _ Mario Party _ with his daughter and wife. Figured that is what he would want to see them do.” 

“Do what you want. He was your brother. I have no right to say anything otherwise.” Keith turned and walked back into the main room making his way to the room where his bag had been stored.

Keith grabbed his bag and quickly turned towards the door. He was immediately stopped by Lance’s arm along the entryway. “Are you seriously doing this? I honestly don’t know you, but the way you are acting makes me thing you aren’t the person Trish said was his  _ partner in crime _ .” Lance placed his finger in the center of Keith’s chest, “I’m going against my better judgement for what I am about to ask,” he poked Keith several times, “Stay. Most of all, he would want you to stay.” 

“Why should I listen to you? You don’t want me here.”

“But I do.” Trish stood behind Lance, anger across her face as she held on to Ginny’s hand, “You  _ will  _  stay and I  _ will _ help you. I worked too hard this week to prepare for your hopeful arrival. I worried too much trying to figure out if my efforts were for not. I cried too many nights knowing he could not be here and that I was left with the burden of doing this task alone. This was his final wish for you, Keith, and I cannot have you leaving!” 

“Wait? All that stuff you’ve been doing has been for him?” Lance pointed to Keith. He turned around and glared at him, “And you’re acting like this? Whatever. I’ll be with  _ mami _ if you need me.” 

Lance stormed away, leaving Trish to forcefully stare at Keith. 

“Trish…” Keith glanced down at Ginny as he thought of what to say. “I'm not like him. I don't do well with families. Even he knew that. I held up my end of our promise…”

“Well, now I have to hold mine.” Trish reached for a purse sitting on a chair and took out a set of keys, unrolling one from the chain. Then, she took out a business card and started writing something on the back, “Here is the key to my house and my address. Take a taxi there. Do not refuse my request. Miguel would have understood why you couldn't stay, but he would have disapproved of you not staying in our home as I assist you to get settled. Go into the house, take the stairs, second door to the right is your room.” 

Keith looked down at the key she had forced into his hand. He didn't know how to feel. No, he knew exactly how to feel because this is exactly what Miguel would have done. “Thank you. I promise I'll be out as soon as I can.”

“I hope you do not keep that promise. Even if it's just with Ginny and I, you are family now.”

Keith walked away as he slid the key into his pocket. He made his way to the front of the funeral home as he waited for his cab. Nothing was going the way it should have. He shouldn't have gotten off that plane alone. He shouldn't be meeting Trish and Ginny alone. Miguel should be here. Yet he wasn’t… and Keith knew who was to blame.

He saw the cab at the nearest light, but heard a voice calling to him from behind. Lance approached, holding a small white paper bag in his hands, “Here. Trish told me to give you this. Some Cuban pastries. She made them fresh today.” He appeared hostile and grumpy, but kept his tone respectful.

“Tell her thank you again.” Keith took the bag, holding it gently in his hands. He turned back around to enter the cab. Reaching for the car door, Lance spotted something red around his wrist. It was a familiar symbol that he knew all too well from his childhood with Miguel.

“Hey wait,” Lance forced the door to stay open, “what’s that? Can I see it?”

“What are you talking about?” Keith looked up at Lance, annoyed that this man was making his escape more difficult.

“That bracelet; can I please see it? I'll leave you alone after that and you’ll never have to see me again.”

Keith doubted that was going to be the case, especially after how insistent Trish had been. Nevertheless he pushed back the sleeve of his uniform to allow Lance to see the bracelet. “It was a gift…”

“Red paladin…” Lance stood up as sorrow finally crossed his face, “thanks… best of luck on whatever…” Lance turned around and marched back into the funeral.

Keith tried to prepare himself as the taxi made its way to the McClain house. This was it, this was the moment where everything Miguel had talked about became real. He stepped out of the cab once he had tipped the driver.

He stood there on the sidewalk and simply observed the home in front of him. It was a simple two floor home, a copy cat of all the homes surrounding it. Painted with trims of blue and an off creme color the sight seemed almost fake - as if it came from a movie.  _ “So this is everything… This is what you were fighting to protect, Miguel.” _ With a shuddering breath he made his way up the stairs of the front porch. 

_ “She likes to keep a clean home. Trish I mean.” Miguel stood in front of a table sorting the recent weapons cash they had received. “She’ll make you take your boots off at the door and cleanup after yourself and everyone else.” _

_ “She sounds awful.” Keith muttered as he jotted down a few numbers. _

Keith carefully unlaced his boots and set them in the open space by the front door. He made sure that as he walked up to his room, nothing looked out of place. As he set the bag down on the bed he closed his eyes, remembering.

_ “I know it’s early, but happy birthday, Keith.” Miguel tossed him a small brown paper wrapped package. _

_ “I told you not to get me anything.” Keith groaned as he started to open the gift. Inside nestled between bunched up newspaper was a brightly woven red bracelet and a single piece of white paper. _

_ “Just shut up and say thank you. After seven years you’re more than just a comrade. You’re family Keith.” _

Keith laid back on the bed, covering his face with his arm as the tears ran down his cheeks. “You’re a damn bastard you know that, Miguel? It shouldn’t be this way… I should be the one they’re burying today…”

#

Trish unlocked the door and slowly walked into her home with Ginny sleeping on Lance's shoulder. It was the middle of the night and they were expected to wake up early for the burial the next morning.

“Can you sleep with her tonight?” asked Trish.

“Yeah. Of course. Are you sure you're ready?” asked Lance.

“Yes. I feel I'm ready. He would expect me to not linger in sadness too long. Plus, bringing out that WiiU was a great idea.”

Lance laughed, “He would have done it.”

“Yes, he would have. I'm sure that's why Ginny won. He helped her in someway.”

“Helps that she played Yoshi, his character.”

“Yeah…” her words lingered as she noticed a pair of boots resting near the door. When Lance noticed her gaze, he froze for a moment.

“Trish… did you?”

“No,” she shook her head, “Those must be Keith’s. Funny that they both do that.”

“Keith’s? Wait, he’s here?”

“Yes. Where else would he stay?”

“A hotel or a friend's house!”

“We are his friends.”

“Correction, Miguel was his friend…” he grumbled.

“The two of you don't seem to get along.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “Whatever. I'm taking Ginny to bed. Good night.” He went up the stairs holding Ginny close. He stopped at the first door to the right and noticed the light shining from the guest bedroom beside his. Sighing, he ignored it and stepped into his bedroom.

Keith sat on the bed having changed out of his dress uniform. He stared down at a worn and creased photo. It was the only one he would allow Miguel to take, and even then he couldn't match his friend’s enthusiasm.

_ “This one is definitely going home to the girls.” Miguel smirked as he snatched the picture from Keith. _

_ “Seriously? That's a horrible picture! I look like a stereotypical Asian.” He huffed as he crossed his arms knowing that he couldn't overpower Miguel. “You couldn't have waited for the damn haircuts to grow out even a bit?” _

_ “No, Ginny deserves to know that her new uncle can handle any kind of situation. Even a bad haircut.” _

_ Keith rolled his eyes as he fell back on the cot. _

His attention turned to the door as he heard movement in the halls. “They must finally be home…” His voice was barely a whisper as he checked the hall before making his way downstairs. Perhaps he should do something to show his appreciation. He shook his head thinking about how Miguel would be laughing at his expense, as he walked into the kitchen downstairs.

Trish walked barefoot around the kitchen. She poured the coffee grounds into the small stove top espresso coffee maker. Setting everything up, she leaned forward on the counter and watched it in silence.

“Coffee this late? I see he wasn't alone in that habit. You should be getting rest.” Keith walked up to the counter but left some distance between them.

“We are both Cuban. All coffee does is calm us. I need it so that I  _ can  _ rest.” She motioned for him to sit at the small breakfast table in the center of the wide kitchen. “Would you like some? I'm making enough for four servings.”

“No thank you. Never really was one for coffee.” He took a seat at the table. “I want to apologize again for earlier. That shouldn't have happened… not like that.”

“Please, don't apologize. I can only imagine what you've been through these past few years. I won't be questioning anything you do, unless it's too weird,” she chuckled. The pot started to boil and broil over the coffee.

“Did Miguel ever actually tell you how long I had been in his squadron?”

“Seven years.” She poured herself a small cup of coffee and stirred in her sugar, “As I've said, he told me everything. Not really anyone else, but no secrets from me.”

“Well that's not something I expected. I appreciate everything you're doing. I just wish there was a way to reciprocate.”

“Stay in Orlando and allow me to help,” she said it down and spoke firmly, reminding Keith of a commanding officer.

He couldn't help the light chuckle or small smile. “Yes, ma'am. If there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask.”

“A smile? Small but I was told I would never see one. You must fear me slightly,” she laughed into her cup, “but honestly, I want you to stay here. I have set you up with a one bedroom apartment only a block away. It will be available in a week, so for now you can stay in the guest room. I also wish to offer you a job at my bakery until you find something you prefer, but you are welcomed to stay if you enjoy it.”

“I appreciate all of this, though I don't think your brother-in-law will be pleased.” Keith couldn't help but glance towards the stairs. 

“Lance? Ignore him. He’ll be fine.” Trish tried to analyze his face, “So… what did Miguel tell you of Lance?”

“He wouldn't shut up about him. Everything we did or saw…  _ Lance would love this, Lance wouldn't have done it that way. You should ask Lance to teach you to dance… _ I kept asking myself if he wasn't really Miguel's older brother instead of his younger the way he talked about him.”

“They were close; they all are. The McClains have always been a tight family and they would put family before anything else. Had you stayed, you would have seen that.”

“I don't have the greatest track record with families. I tend to do better on my own.”

“Then, it's my mission to change that. I promise I will take it at your pace.” She gave him a wide smile, sweet and kind.

“Thank you, this is more than I deserve.” 

“You deserve all of this. You're family now,” Trish placed her hand on top of Keith, “Welcome home.”

_ “Home… can it really be a home without him…” _ Keith held onto her hand as he withdrew to his thoughts. Having her simply near him was a comfort, one that he fully appreciated. The coming days were going to be difficult for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG! Its my second fic and SHE'S HERE! - Luna
> 
> Me? - Vulpes
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this story. Normal updates will be on Saturdays but cause I'm leaving for Mexico, this week its a Wednesday, but next week we will have chapter 2 on Wednesday and chapter 3 on Saturday - Luna
> 
> Cause she doesn't trust me to do these things on my own - Vulpes
> 
> CAUSE YOU WOULDN'T DO IT CORRECTLY IF I LEFT IT IN YOUR HANDS! - Luna
> 
> Shut up, Lance! - Vulpes
> 
> ENJOY!!!!! - Luna and Vulpes 
> 
> (these will be normal!)
> 
>  
> 
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> Our Instagram: [Luna_Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)
> 
>  
> 
> See you next week! -Luna and Vulpes
> 
> PREVIOUS WORK: [The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)


	3. Year 1 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter! Thanks so much to all the people who have come over from Wingman and given our new story a chance. WE LOVE YOU ALL! -Luna and Vulpes

##  _ 8 Apr- 06:15 - Three days have passed. No sleep. Lack of appetite. The pain permanent.  _

“Do I have to?” asked Ginny. Her eyes were begging but there was no turning back this time.

“Yes. You are going back to school today,” replied Trish, “now eat. Lance…”

“On it,” he said, already holding the hairbrush in his hand, still dressed in his pajamas, “I've got a closing shift today, so you need me to do anything.”

“Um - kind of. Can you assist Keith today with taking him to the apartment complex to sign his lease.”

“No.”

“Are you both still not speaking? It's been three days.”

“Of misery.”

“Lance!”

Lance rolled his eyes as he brushed Ginny’s hair into a ponytail, “Fine. I guess it's for the best cause then he’ll leave.”

Trish shook her head as she finished packing Ginny’s lunch.

Keith walked into the kitchen as he wiped the sweat from his face. He had done his best to set up a routine and the first part of his day was waking up early, or simply not sleeping, so that he could go for a run before anyone else woke.

“When am I leaving?” He hadn’t been hostile towards Lance since the funeral, simply choosing to avoid spending anytime alone with the man.

Lance noticed his morning sweaty physique and dashed his eyes back to Ginny’s hair while subconsciously brushing his fingers through his own hair to look less lazy.

“I don't know. Lance?” asked Trish.

“We can go right after dropping off Ginny,” he grumbled.

“Don't forget, we have that conference with the school psychologist at two,” she added.

“Right… I'll have to go in uniform cause my shift starts at four.”

“That's fine. Does that work for you, Keith?”

“Yeah, I just need to take a quick shower and I’ll be ready to go.” Keith grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before he started to make his way back upstairs.

“Be nice!” said Trish as she tossed the kitchen towel at Lance’s head.

“What?”

Trish glared at Lance and once he finished Ginny’s hair, she joined at her mother’s stare. 

“Fine!” he replied, throwing his hands up in the air, “At least this way, he could leave sooner.” 

“What is it about Keith that is angering you so much?” Trish poured them both a cup of coffee with creamer. 

“He’s irritating. Doesn’t speak. Just does his thing and keeps silent.” 

“He made us breakfast his first morning here, making sure we ate before the burial and he’s been cleaning the house.” 

“Whatever,” Lance took his cup of coffee and started making his way out of the kitchen, “I don’t like him.” 

Trish shook her head and watched as Lance went up the stairs. “ _ Mami _ ,  _ tio _ is acting a lot like Freddy.” 

“Who’s Freddy?” 

“That boy in school who keeps trying to tease me.” 

“Oh,” Trish laughed into her coffee, knowing fully well the truth behind his actions, “so  _ tio _ is acting the same.” 

“Except for the hair pulling, yeah.” 

“Wait, Freddy pulls your hair?” 

“No. I pull his to make him stop.” 

Trish tried to contain her laughter and be a parent, “Don’t do that. Now, finish your breakfast and get your things.” 

Lance sipped his coffee as he walked back into his bedroom to get dressed. Placing on a t-shirt and jeans, he went to his jewelry box and paused at the sight of a braclet. Colored in bright blue, roped in a braid with a blue lion chained to the end, Lance considered putting it on. Instead, he grabbed his ring and necklace and closed the box without looking back. 

Stepping out of his room, he stopped when he heard footsteps near by. Drinking his coffee, he yawned as he looked to Keith. “Is there anything else you would like to do after the lease? At this point, we might as well run some errands.” 

Keith dried off his hair, grateful that he was finally permitted to grow it back out. “I was going to try and make dinner before I left… as a thank you.” He wore a pair of dark wash jeans with an army shirt. It seemed that nearly all of his clothes had something to do with his time enlisted.

Lance sipped his coffee and obviously kept his eyes lingering on Keith’s body and nowhere else, “Well, you can’t move in until this weekend. Have you even thought about how you are going to furnish the place or get a better wardrobe?” 

“Not really, and what’s wrong with how I dress?” Keith looked down at his clothes seeing nothing wrong with the outfit.

Lance rolled his eyes, “You’re back in the states and there are options. Find your sense of style… and please do not say that army shirts are your style. I will seriously smack you. Without hesitation.” 

Keith did his best to stifle a laugh. “Fine, I will find my sense of  _ style _ . As far as furniture goes I don’t need much so that should be easy enough.”

“Do you have money for such large purchases?” 

“I didn’t have anyone to support when I was deployed so most of what I made went into an account and just stayed there. I have enough to get started.”

“Well, if you need more, I’m sure Trish will spot you a paycheck advance. I’ll meet you downstairs.” Lance glanced at Keith one last time, for a second leaving his eyes on the red bracelet hanging on Keith’s arm, before turning around and heading to the kitchen. 

Keith watched him walk away before he gathered his wallet and phone from his room. It wasn’t long until he was downstairs ready to go. 

Ginny leaped off her chair and gathered her belongings. Lance grabbed his satchel and keys before taking her hand. Ginny gave Trish a big kiss, “Mint cookies today!” 

“Okay. Will do. Have a good day at school and no pulling Freddy’s hair.” Ginny grumbled and took Lance’s hand. 

They walked out and left the door open for Keith to follow, but Trish stopped him for a moment, “Routine. That is how we plan on coping. Lance and I discussed it two nights ago, so just kind of go with the flow, for Ginny’s sake.” 

“As I said before, I will do whatever I can to help.” Keith nodded to her before following them out.

Lance unlocked the car door and started to secure Ginny to her seat. He took her backpack, placing it beside her before pulling out his cellphone and opening an ebook for her to enjoy on the car ride. “Sit where you want,” said Lance as he grabbed his sunglasses, “but we need to leave.” 

Keith slid into the front passenger seat removing his glasses from the collar of his shirt. He kept quiet as he started to type out a list on his phone.

Lance started the car and turned on the radio. Disney music blasted from the speakers as they pulled out of the house and everyone waved at Trish goodbye. 

It became rather obvious that the Disney music wasn't for just Ginny.

“Uncle Keef!” shouted Ginny from the back seat. Lance started giggling to himself from his niece's name for the soldier beside him. 

Keith turned around to look at her. “Yes, Ginny?” He had accepted the name years ago that Miguel had chosen. It was different though coming from the young girl. This was his chance to try and make up for the mistakes that took her father away.

“Are you married?” 

“No, I’m not married. Why do you ask?”

“Can I plan it?” 

“You know that means he has to find a girlfriend first, right?” added Lance with a laughter of doubt.

“But Uncle Keef doesn’t like girls,” commented Ginny without missing a beat. 

Lance accidently hit the breaks too forcefully at the red light and turned his gaze back to Ginny though the rearview mirror, “Ginny. Don’t say things you don’t know.” 

“I do know! Daddy told me!” 

“She’s right. I’m surprised your father told you that though.” Keith looked at Lance before returning his focus to Ginny. “I hate to disappoint you, Ginny, but I don’t think I’m the kind of person that gets married.”

“What? No way! Everyone should get married! Right  _ tio _ ?” 

Lance sat stunned. Hands gripping the steering wheel before someone honked for him to move and he regained his focus on the road. “Everyone can live their lives however they want,” he murmured. 

Ginny put down the phone and pouted, “But  _ tio!” _

“Ginny! Leave it alone, plus if you plan his wedding, how will you plan mine?” he tried desperately to end the subject. 

“With Emma Watson?” 

Lance laughed happily, “Yes. With Emma Watson.” 

Keith chuckled, “Well if I need a wedding planned once Lance is married to Emma Watson I’ll know who the first person I’m going to tell is.” He grinned at Ginny.

“Or Chris Pine.” 

“Okay, Ginny,” replied Lance. 

“Or Jennifer Lawrence, Dylan O’Brien, Emma Stone, Jeremy Shada…” 

“Ginny! You can stop now!” Lance sighed and shook his head, “we talk a lot on our car rides… don’t tell Trish.” 

“My lips are sealed. She’s smiling right now and that’s all that matters.” Keith shifted to a more comfortable position as he looked out the window.

Lance turned into the car rider area of the school and waited their turn in the line of cars to arrive at the loading area, “Ginny, serious talk now. If anything happens, especially if you get really sad, tell your teacher. They know to call me or  _ mami _ if you need us. Just do your best, okay?” 

Ginny shook her head, “ _ Mami _ said, do what daddy would want me to do.” 

Lance felt a lump on his throat, “Yeah… go with what daddy would have wanted.” 

He pulled into the loading area and stepped out to assist Ginny with getting out of the car, leaving Keith to watch until Lance returned to the driver’s seat. He refused to move the car until Ginny turned and blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and tuck it away in his pocket. 

“She’s surprisingly strong considering everything she’s gone through…” Keith watched her vanish through the school doors.

Lance started to drive off and didn’t reply until they were a block away from the campus, almost as if making sure Ginny wouldn’t hear him, “It’s cause she leaves the sadness for when she goes to sleep.” 

“I know soldiers who can’t even do that…”

“Yeah,” he glanced over at Keith, curiously, “I can’t even imagine.” 

“They’re lucky they have you. At least they have someone they can depend on.”

Lance paused, confused but proud of the statement, “It’s not that big of a deal. Family helps family.” 

Keith didn’t respond, seemingly shutting down.

_ “Family is huge to us. Every little thing becomes this giant event. If one is hurt everyone steps in to help.” Miguel prattled on as he stood outside their tent. _

_ “When you go from foster home to foster home until you age out… family doesn’t mean much.” Keith sat on a crate next to him as they finished their lunch. _

_ “That will change once we get stateside… I’ll make sure of it.” _

“Are you going to shop from inside the car? Cause I’m pretty positive you can’t do that,” said Lance as he stood outside is side of the car bending down to look at Keith. 

“Sorry,” Keith exited the car, “I must have zoned out.”

Lance shut the door and walked around. Holding his hands on the strap of his satchel, he waited for Keith as they looked out to the large mall. It was mainly empty, filled with only a few tourist coming from around the world to visit Orlando.

“Figured we do clothes first,” commented Lance.

“You are dead set on changing what I wear aren't you?” 

“May I be frank? And please do not misinterpret anything I am about to say as a gesture of wanting anything from you.”

“You haven't been frank this entire time already?” Keith raised an eyebrow as he shook his head. “Go for it.”

Lance chose to ignore the comment, “You've got a rocking body and you are hiding it underneath that army shirt. You don't look like an individual and, here in Orlando, if you want any tail, you’ll have to stand out somewhat. Unless you want a sympathy fuck as your first one back?” 

Keith couldn't help it and started to laugh. It was a genuine laugh forcing him to bend at the waist. “Fine, sure you can assist in picking out a new wardrobe.”

“W-what's so funny?” Lance replied angrily.

“Something your brother said. He always harassed me about what I wore and said you would be the one to change it.”

“Well… he wasn't wrong…” Lance lost the will to argue. It happened in a glance, but his eyes saddened for a second. “Let’s go inside.”

Keith mentally smacked himself for bringing up Miguel as he followed Lance. He figured if they got a handful of casual clothes and one slightly more formal outfit he'd be set for awhile.

“Let's start you off easy and get you a few Dickie’s and plain shirts for work. Trish doesn't have a uniform for her employees, just no labels on the shirt, so that should be quick.” Lance walked ahead of Keith as the entered the mall. He kept gazing around for what he was looking for, but never really paid attention to Keith, expecting him to keep up.

Keith kept up, grateful that it seemed most people didn’t visit the mall at this time. He never really had a style before joining the army and then once he did everything was a uniform. It made life simple and easy.

“In here.” Lance walked into a small store with basic wear. They figured out his size and Lance pulled out three pairs of black pants and grey t-shirt, “Try these on. I'm gonna browse around for your actual wear. How do you feel about flannel?”

“I’m not for or against it.” Keith raised an eyebrow before going to try on the clothes.

As Keith tried on the first outfit, he heard a knock on the fitting room door. Opening it, he saw Lance holding a variety of different colors and outfits. “Stand back, let me see the fit.”

With a sigh Keith stepped back and held out his arms. “You're quite demanding. You know that?”

“Either get used to it or get used to it. Ginny is the worst.” He analyzed the clothing, “looks good. Is it comfortable? This is work clothes, so it needs to feel comfortable. Alright take these and browse through them. Put on anything that catches your eye.”

“Yeah, it’s comfortable. Actually more comfortable than anything I’ve had to wear for the last several years.” Keith started to go through the stack of clothing. “You don’t have to do this you know.”

“She called you Uncle Keef,” he snickered for a second before returning to his serious tone, “She’s left me with no other option. I can tell this was half the reason he likely trained her to call you that.” 

“You’re saying that Miguel is forcing all of this to happen?”

“Have you not seen it? He’s a master manipulator. Always has been. Nine out of my ten suspensions from middle school onward where his fault for tricking me into doing stuff.” 

“Good to know that wasn’t just a trait he developed overseas.” Keith pulled back the collar of his shirt revealing a scar. “Most of my less severe injuries are from his ridiculous schemes.”

“Did he trick you into a dare?” Lance lifted his shirt to reveal a small scar on his rib cage.

“You have no idea.” Keith did the same though his scar covered his entire right rib cage. “I was in the med tent for a month. All he did was laugh.”

Lance coughed at the sight of Keith’s bare chest and then covered half his face with his hand, “Yeah, sounds about right… go put on those clothes. I’ll be right back, I need to get something.”

“I'll just meet you out in the main mall then.”

Lance turned sharply around and bolted out of the fitting rooms. He covered his face as he went to the wall of shirts and planted his forehead against a shelf,  _ “What am I doing? This is so dumb. Just get him some clothes. Then some furniture. Lastly, to sign the lease. Nothing else needs to come from this… so stop thinking about how much I want to wash my shirt on his abs... “  _ He banged his head once against the shelf,  _ “Bad! Bad Lance!”  _

Lance took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down before stepping towards the fitting room once again. He peered his head around the corner and yelled into the hall of fitting rooms, “Did you put on an outfit?” 

Keith stepped out wearing a fitted back shirt layered beneath a light red flannel that hung loose from his shoulders. The sleeves had been rolled up and were snug against his arms. The colors complimented his darker jeans as well as his violet eyes. “Better?”

Lance slowly moved away from the corner, glaring at Keith as he disappeared, “Much… now get a few more you like and move to the register.” He disappeared from sight.  _ “Miguel, I swear to god if you weren't dead.” _

Keith sighed as he gathered a few more articles of clothing. As he walked to the front, the cashier was more than happy to allow him to wear the clothes out of their store. She thanked him for his service as he paid for the clothes making him slightly uncomfortable. Finally the new clothes as well as his old army shirt was safely in a bag as he followed Lance out of the store.

Lance’s pace had changed. Taking larger steps, he weaved around the other patrons of the mall and tried desperately to keep his face away from Keith’s without completely losing him. 

“Book store!” He shouted back.

Keith didn't understand what he had done to upset Lance. He followed the best that he could but finally he closed the gap between them at the entrance to the bookstore. Grabbing Lance's arm before he could enter, Keith pulled him back. “What is wrong with you? Did I offend you in some way?”

Lance tried to yank his arm away, but Keith was stronger than he expected. It only seemed to worsen the thoughts in his head, “No… arg, no. You did nothing to offend me, I just got wrapped in my head. I do that at times. Sue me. If you don't mind, bookstores always clear my head.”

“Fine.” Keith glanced through the window noticing that there were more people in this store than the last. “I'll wait here then.”

“What? You don't like books?” Lance looked into the store trying to figure out what Keith was looking at, “I'll make it quick, but you're gonna have to let go of my arm first.” 

Keith let go as he found a bench that he could sit and wait. “Take your time.”

Lance curiously stared at Keith before pulling out his phone and opening his list of wanted books. Strolling through the young adult section, he picked up one new book and then went to graphic novels and manga to pick up the latest copy of  _ Fairy Tail. _

Checking out, he noticed a small bag of gummy worms and added them to the purchase. Walking out of the store, he opened the bag of candy and shoved them into Keith’s view, “Want?”

Keith looked up at Lance for the first time a shred of the panic and anguish he felt apparent on his features. As soon as it was there it vanished. “Sure.” He grabbed a few from the bag as he stood.

“You okay? You looked lost for a moment.”

“I'm fine. Just trying to readjust to the new schedule is all. Furniture is next right?” 

“Yeah,” he took a bite of a worm and pulled it back to break, “but that's not in the mall. Back to the car.”

Lance led Keith out of the car after stepping of of the mall. For a second, Lance took out his novel, a copy of  _ Eleanor and Park.  _ He walked through the crowd while opening the book and skimming it. Keith could tell this was a normal habit based on how he moved around and dodged anyone and anything that came his way. 

Once outside he placed the book back in the bag and handed it to Keith to hold while he drove.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the small furniture store, but while sitting at a red light, Lance noticed him fiddling with the bag, “If you want to look at the books, you can. I don't care.”

“It's… books were considered a luxury. Unnecessary weight according to our commanding officer.” He pulled out one of the books not caring what it was about, just enjoying the fact that he had one in his hands.

“That's  _ Eleanor and Park.  _ My friend Hunk recommended it. It's a high school love story with a tragic ending… he’s not good at keeping spoilers, but I don't care. If you want something to read, I have a literal library in my room. Just ask and you can barrow.”

“I may take you up on that. My kindle was damaged in one of our later missions.” He flipped to the first page and began reading.

“Hey! Hey!” he sounded more serious than the smile on his face, “no spoilers.”

“Not a problem.” Keith smirked.

Lance turned the corner and parked the car at a private shopping plaza and parked the car. “This place is cheap and inexpensive. Should be able to get some good deals.”

“All I need is a desk, bed, and dresser.” Keith forced himself to stop reading, making a note of where he was. “Chapter 3…”

“Alright! We traveled a block! God…” Lance rolled his eyes, “I'm adding a couch to your list. So you don't come off like a person who wants everyone to sit on his bed.”

“Who would I have over?” Keith waited for the car to park before exiting. “Unless you or Trish intent on visiting often.”

“Trish will likely visit often. Are you ever planning on seeking a social life? I mean, you can make  _ friends. _ Maybe even, if you try hard enough, you might go on a  _ date. _ But even I know that's stretching it.”

“Fine we’ll get a couch. There isn't a need for an T.V. stand. No T.V.”

“Wait, what?! How are you going to live? T.V. is everything! Next thing you're gonna tell me is you're not gonna get internet.”

“I have a laptop, Internet is a necessity. Calm down, there are plenty of people that don't have a T.V.”

“Good. For a moment, I thought you were inhuman. But you should get a T.V. If Trish does visit with Ginny, you’ll have to entertain her.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there…” Keith started to make his way into the furniture store.

Lance followed and kept his hands on the strap of the satchel as they walked in. He lifted his sunglasses on the top of his head and allowed Keith to take the lead. Walking around he spotted the beds and looked at each one carefully. 

“What about this one?” Keith stood in front of a simple dark wood bed frame. “It even has a dresser that goes with it.”

Suddenly, Keith watched as Lance leaped onto the bed, belly first. He bounced off slightly before moving once again. “It's a little firm, but bouncy.” He started to move his whole body to make the bed bounce, “it's got good support.”

“It’s a bed… it’s just a bed.” Keith rolled his eyes he moved to take a closer look at the dresser.

Lance lifted his head and looked towards Keith, “Just a bed? Are you seriously only planning on sleeping? Cause come on!” Lance started bouncing his body up and down the bed.

“Is everything about getting laid to you?” Keith looked back at Lance not expecting to enjoy the sight before him as much he did. He cleared his throat before continuing again. “We just need to find a couch. I don’t have the budget for the desk.”

Lance moved to the edge of the bed. “To answer your first question, yes. Everything is about getting laid. Which means, picking the proper couch requests the same set of testing. Point and I'll jump.”

Keith started to walk through the couches. “These two…” He pointed to a grey couch and a black one. “I’m not nearly as picky as you are apparently but these are in my price range.”

Lance leaped on the grey one and first started to dig his butt down, “Firm, strong, steady.” He turned around and got on his knees and moved back and forth, “Great knee support.” He then moved to the other couch and did the same, “Much softer. Better for sinking, but it's more comfortable for the knees.” He looked up to Keith, directly at his eyes, “see how easy I stay when I roll.” Lance laughed, having more fun than he expected. 

“So? Black or grey.” Keith did his best not to get flustered. “Don’t forget you have the meeting at two with Trish.”

“Which would you prefer? Firm or soft?” Lance leaned forward and propped his chin on his hands waiting for a response.

“I don’t care either way.”

“Boring… I like black more. More bedlike.”

“Then that’s the one we’ll get.” Keith turned to find an employee that could help them complete their purchases.

As Keith started closing out his purchase, Lance simply watched from the couch. He wondered what was happening within his own mind,  _ “I’m just being stupid. It's been too long being near another man who I don't work with is driving me mad. I'll have to speak to someone about it… or just ignore every little thought coming to my mind… my god! His butt looking amazing in those jeans. How did I not notice?”  _ Lance shook his head as he bit his lip and sunk into the couch.

Keith took his receipt, jotting down a number to call once he had an address for the furniture to be delivered to. “Alright, we need to sign that lease and then get you to the school or you’re going to be late for the meeting.”

“Yeah,” Lance slid down the glasses to his face, grateful they were large enough to cover the thoughts of his eyes, “let's make this quick.” He stood up and went straight for the car. He kept silent as he slid into the car and started it. With a grin, he notice Keith take back the book and continue reading.

After some time, they arrived at the apartment complex. It felt quaint and comfortable, clearly made for quiet living. Lance parked the car and stepped out, waiting for Keith to walk into the apartment offices.

Keith made it quick, entering the main office and signing the paperwork. As he walked back out he was on the phone. Stopping by the car he hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket. “Alright everything is done. The furniture will be delivered on the day I move in.”

“Perfect. Just in time. I have time to shower and get ready for work.” He started the car and drove toward his home, “who were you on the phone with?”

“I had called the furniture store to give them the new address.”

“Oh - okay.” The house was not far from the apartment, “I guess, it was a successful day.”

“Yeah, perhaps it was.” Keith kept his hand on the car door. “Let’s go so you can make that meeting.”

Lance walked into the house and went directly up the stairs to get ready, leaving Keith alone downstairs. After a few minutes, Lance came back down in his uniform of a cream polo, khaki pants and the red hat looped on the belt. “What are your plans? I'll be gone until eight o’clock and Trish will be back with Ginny.”

“I don’t really know. I’ll just hang around until I find something to do or Trish needs help.” Keith sat down at the kitchen table as he looked through his receipts for the day.

“If you want, I'll show you my room,” he opened the fridge to get some water.

“Don’t worry about me. Do what you need to do.”

He slammed the fridge door, “I'm just offering you freedom into my library while I'm gone. Don't get weird.”

“I’m not getting weird. You’re the one who is suddenly angry.” Keith shoved away from the table and made his way towards the stairs. 

Lance leaned back against the fridge and sipped his water, “I'm sure, in some way, this is all part of something you've planned. Damn you big bro.”

#

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” asked the front clerk at Garrison K-8. She scanned the newly filled out emergency contact card for Ginny, noting the new entry at the bottom: Keith Kogane.

“Yes,” replied Trish, “we have an appointment with the school psychologist.”

“Of course. I'll call him down.”

Trish turned to Lance and sat next to him in the waiting room, “You think she's doing okay,” he asked.

“She's Miguel’s daughter. I think she's doing just fine.”

In minutes a tall, skinny man with a full orange mustache and hair. He wore brightly colored button down with a long tie and slacks.

“You must be Mrs. McClain. My name is Coran, no need for formalities.” Coran walked up and shook Trish’s hand. “My condolences for what your family has gone through.”

“Thank you for meeting us so quickly. I didn't want to waste time on the matter. This is Lance, my brother-in-law and Ginny’s uncle. I'm in the process of making him a secondary legal guardian, so I wanted him to sit with us in case you can't reach me.”

“That’s a splendid idea. The more support Ginny and yourself have right now the better. So what is it that you wanted to focus on?” Coran motioned for them to follow him to his office.

They followed Coran into his office and sat down, “I guess the usual. The grieving process and making sure she adjusts well. For most of Ginny’s life, Miguel was deployed, but they still crafted a truly close bond.” She dug into her purse and for the first time in days, she started to tremble. Lance reached out to her, but she politely refused. “These are the letters he would write to her and the military has sent back his belongings. I'm certain her letters are in there, but I have been too afraid to go through the box.”

“Take your time. Everything is still fresh and it’s understandable to be afraid. If you rush yourself to a point that you’re not comfortable with, Ginny will pick up on that. I will always have an open door for her to have someone who is removed from the situation to speak with. Is there anyone else other than the two of you she can speak with? Another family member perhaps.”

“We have family in Miami,” replied Lance, “all of her uncles and aunt. My sister has a child, but he is still young. My parents and Trish’s parents are there as well, but they are the closest family we have to here.”

“Well, no, one recently moved in.”

“Trish, he’s not…”

“Yes he is. He was Miguel’s best friend in his unit and possibly his life. I've never seen him grown so close to someone that wasn't actual family.”

“This person has clearly created tension between the two of you. He was deployed with Ginny’s father at the end? If so that is currently her closest connection back to her father.” Coran folded his hands in his lap. He knew that families did not like to hear the fact that a member had passed, but it was necessary.

Lance crossed his arms and huffed, remembering their interaction in the car and how easily and willing Keith was to being kind and thoughtful to Ginny.

Trish replied, “No, that makes perfect sense. He’s the one that has seen Miguel the most these past few years. We should allow them to bond. It may help him recover as well.”

“Recover from what? Being a robot?” asked Lance.

“A robot? Is he not showing traditional emotional responses?” Coran leaned forward. “Mrs. McClain, I completely believe that this comrade of your late husband is an important thing to have near your daughter. I must stress that if he is a soldier having returned from duty who is not receiving veteran assistance… his mental stability is going to be a concern.”

“Oh,” Trish suddenly felt guilty, “I hadn't even thought about how he must be dealing with his return. I've concentrated so much on Ginny that…”

“Don't do that, I forgot to take a second to think of Keith… arg, thanks Trish, now I feel guilty,” complained Lance.

“There is no need to feel guilty. It’s not something that is at the forefront of a civilian’s mind. Here, my niece is a psychologist who works with returning veterans.” Coran grabbed a card from his desk and handed it to Trish. “She can help, but he has to be willing to go. Forcing him to do something that he doesn’t feel he needs will only make things worse.”

Trish took the card, “Yes. Thank you. I'll hold on to this. I guess, that's it. I just wanted to at least leave you his letters. Allow you to get to know Miguel a bit more when you speak to Ginny. She’s strong, like her father, but stubborn like me. She’ll keep pretending she's fine until she breaks.”

“Thank you. It’s likely that I will read them after my first session with her. I want to see the man she sees first then learn to know the man who is her father.” Coran smiled softly to Trish. 

“Do what you believe is best.” With a heavy sigh, she gave a grin, “I cried less than I expected.”

Lance leaned forward and patted her on the back, “If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call either of us.”

“Or Keith. He’s the soldier. I added him to her emergency card.”

“I will make a note of that. Keep doing whatever it is that you’re doing. It seems to be working so far.” Coran stood and held out his hand. “We can meet again after I have a few sessions with Ginny.”

Trish and Lance stood, both shaking his hand, “Thank you so much for your help.” 

“You’re welcome. Remember our goal is to keep that little girl smiling.” Coran escorted them out of his office as he bid them farewell.

“He seems wacky,” said Lance as they walked to their cars.

“She needs someone like that.”

“I don't doubt it… you gonna be okay?” 

“Yes. She gets out in about two hours and I'll take her home. Did everything go well with Keith?”

“As good as it could,” he soured.

“Give It time Lance. Eventually looking at him will not remind you of Miguel.”

Lance shook his head and entered his car, “Good bye Trish.”

“Have fun damning souls.” She laughed.

Lance drove off leaving Trish to sit in her car. With a heavy breath, she finally allowed herself to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna: Hehe, I enjoy seeing flustered Lance. My top 10 headcanon.  
> Vulpes: I enjoy making Lance flustered (mmm abs)  
> Luna: Which Lance?! (haha!)  
> Vulpes: Both of course :D  
> Luna: AHHHHH! Anyway, our beta called Lance Dobby on the wall.  
> Vulpes: It was perfection
> 
> Thanks for all your comments and kudos! We really appreciate it! - Luna and Vulpes 
> 
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> Our Instagram: [Luna_Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)
> 
>  
> 
> See you next week! -Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_
> 
>  
> 
> [ _The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)
> 
>  
> 
> [ _Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121)


	4. Year 1 - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Double chapter week! There are going to be several of these, but for now this week will be Saturday and next chapter will come out next Saturday. 
> 
>  
> 
> For the first time this fic, you may need this:
> 
> Stand by Me - Florence and the Machine [(x)](https://youtu.be/vv2DSmy3Tro)

####  _ 9 Apr - 06:30 - Day to day; figure out how that looks and do it.  _

“ _ Pan de Bono! _ ” shouted Ginny as she embraced Trish before walking out the door with Lance. 

“Got it. Have a good day at school,” replied Trish with a smile. 

Lance took Ginny’s hand and started out to the car, “You need anything. I have the day off. If not, I was going to get some supplies and just stay in my room all day.” 

“No. I don’t need anything. I’ll have dinner covered.” 

Lance jumped into the car and drove off, waving a goodbye to her and Keith. Trish turned to Keith with a sigh, “First day at the bakery. Are you ready?” 

“Yeah, it will be nice to have a job to do again.” Keith leaned against the doorway in his uniform. He was pleasantly surprised how comfortable he was, originally thinking the comfort in the dressing room was a fluke.

Trish grabbed her purse and started out the door, “Then, let’s go.” They entered the car and took off to work. Trish played simple music. Her skills at driving were less reckless than Lance and much more quiet. She didn’t speak until a few blocks away from the house, “How has it been going? I mean, personally for you.” 

“It's been fine. We got everything set up for the apartment so that's a good first step.” Keith rested his elbow on the car door as he watched the scenery outside. The slight dark circles under his eyes were an unmistakable sign of his restless sleep.

“You know, if you're not ready to be on your own, you can stay as long as you like. I only got you the apartment because it's what Miguel suggested. I kept it close to my home on purpose.”

“No, moving isn't a problem. I'm grateful for all of it.” He looked at her softly smiling. “There's no need to worry.”

“I'll stop worrying when I know you've gotten some sleep.” She smacked his tongue to  emphasize her point, “Did everything at least go well with you and Lance. Dinner seemed rather quiet between you two. If it hadn’t been for Ginny, I would have heard crickets.” 

“It went… I keep thinking I've done something to upset him and I don't know what.”

“You’ve done nothing. Lance is simply grieving like the rest of us. He’s strength and confidence in himself is also his weakness. He tends to hide deep emotions from people, especially anyone he cares about. Losing Miguel and having you there, I’m sure something is stirring in him he doesn’t understand.” She laughed, having a memory of another Skype chat with Miguel overseas, “I know what he had said to you, about Lance. He tried to persuade me to assist, but I know better than to push such matters on two people.”

“It would have been different if Miguel were here.” Keith returned his focus to the window. “So very different…”

Trish kept silent, but after a few blocks, she sat at a red light, deep in thought, and reached over to Keith’s hand. Gripping it tightly, she giggled, “Are you saying that if Miguel was here, you would have asked Lance out on a date already?” She laughed - truly laughed loudly enough to get the attention of the drivers beside her. The tears started to drip from her eyes, but they were tears of joy that she was pleased hadn’t gone away. “I’m sorry. Forgive my comment, but it just seems like something that would happen if he was here. I could see him doing something to make both of you just talk more. Something to get you both bonding in someway and trick you into dating. He was always so horrible at minding his own business.” As she spoke the tears changed from joy to sorrow. The pain of thinking about him being home and knowing it would never happened weighed in on her shoulders. She allowed a final breath of air before exhaling a small cry and wiping her tears, regaining her strength and focus on the day to day. 

Keith gave her space knowing how hard this still had to be for her. His thoughts kept him up at night, tossing and turning until the sun came up. Despite everything he was resolved that he would find the balance on his own.

“We’ll get through this,” she whispered, half expecting her voice to barely be heard, “I know we can.” He turned to look at Keith, but noticed the red bracelet sitting on his arm, “Did Miguel give you that?”

“Yeah, he practically pinned me to the floor to put it on. I'm not one for jewelry or things like that.”

Trish snickered, “Then you know how obsessed he was with Voltron. He used to force all his siblings to watch it, both original Japanese and English.”

“He managed to get our squadron to sit down and watch it. I was impressed even our C.O. joined.” Keith smirked at the memory.

“At least now I know why he desperately wanted to find his bracelet when he was last allowed to visit. I guess he really wanted to show you he cared… or…” she paused and laughed to herself.

“Don't finish that sentence Trish. I don't want to hear it if it has to do with your brother-in-law.” He grumbled as he crossed his arms.

She laughed as she turned the car to the back entrance of a shopping plaza and parking the car beside the door of a store called  _ Trish’s Treats. _ She turned off the car and placed a hand on Keith’s lap, “Be honest, how insistent was he?”

“He would mention it in passing every so often. Once we received the letter on our approved vacation days he became overly insistent.”

Trish gave Keith a wicked grin, “Well, then I'll have to call you on all your future bluffs. If Miguel took the time to be that insistent, it means he saw that you were already interested.” She exited the car without waiting for a response and unlocked the door to her bakery. 

“Seriously?” Keith followed though he knew there was no arguing the point. Trish knew Miguel well and it was true at one point he may have been interested in Lance, but not after everything that had happened though.

Trish led Keith into the bakery. The smell of fresh bread and pastries filled the air. There were four bakers fast at work. “Staff, gather,” she announced. The two men and two females approached them and stood waiting, “This is Keith, our new employee I had told you all about. Keith, this is Josh, Kimberly, Matt, and Carla,” she turned to face Matt,” Can you show Keith around and then introduce him to Luke. I think he should start at the counter taking orders.” A thin man with large round glasses dusted his hands on the apron and reached over to shake Keith’s hand. Trish continued, “I believe over time you may be best working here in the back, but for today you should learn the front counter and the name of the various things we serve here. I'll be doing inventory orders if you need any help.”

“Ok… Uh sure.” Keith watched Trish walk off before turning to Matt. “So I guess I'll just follow your lead.”

“Yeah. Come on.” They all dispersed before Matt let Keith to a rolling cart filled with trays and fresh pastries, “what has Trish told you about her bakery and our goods?” 

“Not a whole lot… Most of what I learned was from the care packages she would send. She started this place after her husband was deployed and everything is made from scratch.”

“Then, the basics. Yes, we do make everything from scratch. We sell a mix of traditional Cuban pastries and desserts with other basic goods from bakeries like cookies, breads, and various desserts. We also take special orders for cakes, but those are led exclusively by Trish, which is how we became so popular. She takes a very limited number of personalized cake orders and they are the best cakes you will ever taste. Come here, I think it's best you taste the product first.” Matt motioned for Keith to take a seat as he laid out a small sample tray of treats, “oh, wait, I forgot to ask… Trish! What’s the Ginny Special today?”

“ _ Pan de bono!” _ she shouted from her office.

“Alright, start tasting the cakes while I tell the front counter of the special.” Matt left Keith to eat the bite size pieces of treats. Everything from cake samples to small pieces of cookies and breads were placed in front of him.

Keith picked up the fork to try the first sample. It was an espresso cake, he knew it well. Miguel would always request that Trish send it in the care packages. He swore that he could smell the desert heat, Miguel complaining that the sand would ruin the cake if the wind picked up again. Gun fire in the distance as everyone near them hit the floor. The fork clattered to the ground as his hands started to shake.

“I got it, we’ll have more done for the lunch rush. So what do you - hey, is everything okay?” asked Matt as he walked to Keith and notice his physical and facial state. 

Keith tightened his hands into fists, calming the shaking. With a careful sigh he spoke, “The espresso was always my favorite…”

“I guess you love it a lot. Here. I brought you today’s special. It's a Colombian cheese bread. The cheese is blended into the dough and its flavor is in every bit. It'll be forty percent off today, so it's best you eat one now before it's all gone.”

“Thanks.” Keith placed the fork back on the plate before he took the bread, savoring its taste as he stood. “So what do I need to know about working the front counter?”

Matt looked at the tray of samples and back at Keith. The lack of a reaction and hints of him having touch any of the samples worried him, but Trish had warned Matt about being patient with Keith, “We’re not too busy now, so I'll show you. These trays are the refills for the front. You won't be taking orders but working with Luke. He will take the orders and you fill them. We have three cashiers and three fillers. If you take an order and it's empty out front, you refill it from these trays. Us in the back are really good at checking which trays have been taken but if you get a large order or notice the tray isn't stacked, simply shout what you need. We’ll take care of bringing it out if that's the case. Here, an apron. Just put it around your waist.”

“Sounds simple enough…” Keith took the apron and tied it around himself. This couldn't be any more difficult than the drills or missions overseas. Every time his hands started to shake he'd clench them into fists and shove the memories away.

Matt escorted him to the front. The bakery was larger than the opened space at Trish’s home. Tables and chairs lined around the entrance as the center and near the counter was left bare for people to stand and make their order. Aligned as a U shape, the two sides were filled with the various goods while the center had the three registers. Matt walked over to a short, broad shouldered man, his beard groomed perfectly as he waited near the register.

“Luke, this is Keith. Keith this is Luke. He’s ex Navy Seal.”

Luke extended a hand, “I heard you were in the Army with Miguel. Sorry for your loss, I know how it is to lose close comrades in arms.”

“It's rough. Honestly I wasn't expecting Trish to do all she's done.” Keith shook Luke’s hand. “I'm going to apologize ahead of time if I'm absolutely awful at this.”

Luke laughed, “If it makes you feel better, so was I. Matt here can testify. My first year wasn't easy, but Trish runs a tight ship and she’s patient and understanding.”

“You’ll come to realize Trish often hires veterans. It's her way of giving back,” answered Matt, “Luke, you got a handle on this? I've got Ginny Specials to make.”

“Yeah. He’ll come back to you after lunch rush.”

“Sounds good. Keith, don't hesitate to ask me for help at anytime. Take it at your pace. Welcome to the bakery.” Matt patted him on the back and left to continue baking.

“Alright. Before we get started, tell me a little about yourself. Don't want to stay a stranger.”

“Well what do you want to know? I didn't have the most exciting life.”

“How about something simple? Rank and years of service.”

“Private first class and just completed seven years of service. The plan was to go back as a specialist… but plans change.”

Luke simple agreed with a shake of his hand, not needing more information as to why the change in plans, “I had plans to return to, but my own life took a turn. I was an admiral… Admiral Leslie Sophia Robinson.” Luke simply grinned.

“I can see how that would change your plans.” Keith grinned back as the first few customers came through the door. He felt that he was going to get along with Luke and was grateful that Trish chose to help other veterans.

“Follow me. I'll show you where everything is laid out,” Luke took Keith around, showing how to open the display cases and where each pastry was located. “As the customer starts to give me the order, you take the ticket and fill it. Once it's done,  you call the number on the receipt. Ask for theirs and double check. Then hand it over and thank them. Pretty easy.”

“Alright I think I’ve got it.” He made his way over to the cases and waited for the customer’s order.

Luke took the first order and motioned for Keith to take the ticket. It took him some time, trying to remember where everything was, but it went well as he handed the box to Keith. It went well for thirty minutes until just after noon. Then, the bakery started to fill up with more customers. The amount of people quadrupled within fifteen minutes and the speed of everyone’s work quickened.

Keith did his best to keep up. He did well until the noise levels began to rise. As he tried to calm his breathing he took a step back from the counter. The walls began to close in on him as his entire body began to shake. “Luke… I…”

Luke thanked another customer and then turned to look at Keith. He knew the face perfectly and closed his register, “Keith… hey, you okay?”

He just shook his head as he took a few more steps back. Stumbling he fell backwards into the backroom. Hit the floor he groaned, still trying to get away from the noise.

Luke went after him as the bakers looked to see what had happened. Matt dropped the dough he was kneading and went over, “Hey, You okay? You look shakened.” 

“Get him a glass of water and some room. I got this,” said Luke. He moved to Keith’s side and let some space between them. “Just take some deep breaths. Remember, you're in the states now.” 

Keith took several deep breaths as he kept his head covered with his hands. “I.. I can’t breath…” His voice was strained as his breath came in short bursts.

Matt handed Keith the water and then stepped back. Luke took a chance and placed his palm in the center of Keith’s chest. He expected to be swatted away, but instead he stepped closer, “Breath… in and out. Just breath.” 

He looked to Luke, silently pleading with him to make it all stop. He had grabbed onto Luke’s arm and his grip tightened as his breath continued to elude him. Everything around him seemed to have vanished leaving him in the memories of the war.

“Keith… Keith… don’t go anywhere. You are here at the bakery.” Luke moved his other hand to behind Keith’s neck, “In… Out…” He started to breath in a rhythmic beat, trying to help guide his breathing. 

Trish walked out of the office and found Luke and Keith on the floor. She stayed back, watching and worrying. Silently she prayed, trying to reach the depth of her heart and hoping to reach Miguel in someway. 

Eventually Keith’s breathing evened out and he leaned against the shelf behind him. Eyes closed he remained holding onto Luke. “I’m sorry…” He spoke to no one in particular but knew that Trish could hear him.

“Don’t apologize,” replied Luke. He turned to Trish, knowing this was not the first time any of them had seen this behavior from one of their veterans. “We got you. Can you stand? We will go into Trish’s office.” 

Keith nodded and started to stand. He still shook slightly but showed no sign of falling back into his memories.

Trish told Matt to take over as she walked into the office and locked the door. Luke stayed near Keith, noticing he needed something to reach for, while Trish sat in the opposite side of the room to give him more space. 

“Keith, drink up.” Luke handed him the glass of water. 

He took the glass of water and slowly began to sip it. Every so often his hands would begin to shake again.

“I knew I should have worried that you weren’t sleeping,” commented Trish, “once you’re calm, I’ll take you home. Maybe you shouldn’t have started so soon. I’m sorry for pushing you.” 

“You didn’t push me. You have more important things to worry about than me.”

“Don’t you dare ever say that to me,” Trish came out more firm than she expected. 

“Hey, Trish, calm down. That’s not gonna help,” said Luke calmly, “how about you go back out there and I’ll take care of Keith. I’ll take him home too.” 

Trish took a deep breath and exhaled a sad breath, knowing exactly why his words had bothered her, “Yeah… the spare key is in my purse in the pocket. I actually made it for you Keith. Might as well take it.” She stood up and slowly walked out the door. 

Setting down the now empty glass of water, Keith held his head in his hands.

“Talk me through it. What happened?” asked Luke as he simply stayed beside Keith. 

“I was back in the market… All of the noise and voices. I should have heard the gunshots.” He refused to look up as his shoulders started to shake. “I can’t…”

“You’re not there. Keith, look up and open your eyes. You are in Trish’s office in Orlando. You aren’t there.” 

He looked at Luke, tears falling down his cheeks. “Just take me home. She'll worry less with me there.”

“Yeah, come on. Let’s go.” 

#

Lance walked into his house with his hands full of art supplies. He hadn’t bought a canvas in a long time and getting the chance to buy paint again was a thrill. His stand had been empty without a canvas for years - but he finally figured out what he wanted to paint. 

Taking everything up stairs, he set up the canvas on the stand and put away his supplies on the small night stand beside it. Taking a breath, he opened the drawer and pulled out a picture. He stared at it for a moment, before tapping it against his fingers and clipping it to the edge of the canvas. 

He knew - staring at the white canvas and the small picture - this was going to take longer than anything he’d drawn and painted before. 

He took a white sheet and covered the stand before moving over to his computer and turning it on.

Sitting quietly, he wondered what he could do with the remainder of his day. He had hoped to get the inspiration, but now seeing the picture only brought him down. Instead, he reached over to the drawer on his desk and pulled out his camera. Changing out the various lenses, he tried to figure out what he could take pictures of somewhere in town. 

The front door opened, which brought Lance to his feet, wondering why Trish had come home early. Reaching the steps, he prepared to speak with her and instead found Keith with Luke. 

“Hey Luke. What’s going on?” Lance stopped half way through the steps when he noticed the tension coming out of Keith. 

“Keith had a, um - he needed some time home. Trish asked me to bring him home. Didn’t know he was staying with you until now.” 

“Only until Saturday.” Lance’s focus went to Keith, as he kept taking small step closer without saying anything else. 

Keith looked away from Lance trying to hide the stress and exhaustion that covered his features. He didn't appear to be the strong soldier that Miguel had mentioned offhandedly in their conversations. With his hands shoved into his pockets he almost seems small and weak.

“Alright. Keith, you need me to stay? I know Trish won’t mind,” asked Luke. 

“I'll be fine… you can go.”

Luke shook his head and looked up to Lance, “Hey. I haven’t seen you since the funeral. Are you okay?” 

Lance grinned, “As good as I can get.” 

“Text me if anything.” 

“No problem. Take care, Luke.” 

Luke turned to walk out, but stopped to look at Keith. “Get my number from Lance. You text or call me if you need me. Take care.” He didn’t wait for a response and left the house. 

Lance stood at the steps and wondered what to do or what to say. Instead, he stood and watched Keith, hoping his own body language was at least relaxed instead of its new continuous tension. 

“You can stop staring. I'm not going to randomly explode.” he moved past Lance and made his way up the stairs.

“Hey,” Lance shouted, but he didn’t turn around. Lance bit his lip and started tapping his finger on the handrail, “I’m sorry.” 

Keith stopped at the top of the stairs. “For what?”

“My behavior. I shouldn’t come out so harsh sometimes. I just want the tension to end. It’s not fair to Trish and Ginny. They both really like you.” 

“Everyone grieves in different ways. Just be yourself..  I'm sure everything will go back to a form of normal when I move out.”

Lance thought back to a conversation he had with Trish and the guilt weight on him, “Only if you want to… Trish says you can stay as long as you need and I agreed with her. If not…” He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to face Keith, “I switched a shift with my friend to help you move Saturday.” 

“Thanks, I won't be staying longer… after today… just thanks.” Keith made his way to his room, shutting the door behind himself.

Lance sighed before slowly returning to his room. He paused and stared at Keith’s door. He could tell something was wrong and he hated how much he always seemed to care about other’s feelings. Still, he didn’t feel comfortable enough to approach Keith. 

Walking into his room, he took his camera back in his hand and then sat on the ground playing with the lense and settings, while glancing up every so often at the white sheet over the canvas. 

#

The dinner table was quiet. Ginny unusually silent as she played with her food using her fork. Trish kept glancing at Lance, trying to figure out what was wrong. 

“So, what happened at school today?” asked Lance.

“We read some books and did some math,” she replied. 

“Nothing interesting happened with your friends? How is Freddy?” 

“I pulled his hair again.” 

“Ginny!” replied Trish. 

“He said daddy was dumb.” 

Lance dropped his fork as Trish reached over to Ginny. 

“Why did he say that?” asked Trish. 

“He asked me if I could be his girlfriend and I said daddy said no boyfriends until I’m older. Then, he called daddy dumb.” 

Lance’s hand relax as he finally looked over to Keith. 

Keith kept his focus on his plate. He still looked exhausted but his hands weren't shaking anymore. “I would have pulled his hair too.” He couldn't help the tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. It seemed he was able to keep a level head when near Ginny.

Ginny grinned as Trish gave Keith a grateful smile. Lance gave a small chuckle,”The three of us agree.” 

“No more pulling hair,” said Trish, “no matter what… even though this time wasn’t so bad.” 

“How about next time you tell him that if he wants to be your boyfriend he has to ask your uncles first?” Keith looked to Lance as he spoke to Ginny.

Lance chuckled, “For sure. No boy deserves you if they can’t defeat us in battle.” He laughed as he leaned in to tickle Ginny on the stomach. She laughed loudly, begging him to stop. Trish smiled, seeing the positive interaction of everyone at the table. 

When Lance stopped and returned to eating, Ginny looked up to Keith and stared at him, “Are you really leaving tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, but I won't be far. All you have to do is call and I'm on my way.” Keith tried to make it easy on her and not like someone else was leaving her again.

“Plus, he will always have a key to our home,” added Trish, giving Keith a knowing smile, “he can come whenever he wants, especially for dinner or breakfast or whatever meal he wishes to be a part of or simply hang out.” 

“See Ginny, you're not going to be able to get rid of me that easily.”

“No matter what  _ tio  _ does!” she giggled. 

“Really Ginny? I already told you I changed my mind.” Lance protested the young girl’s actions with a poke to her nose. 

Ginny grabbed a hold of his hand as he pulled back and her face turned serious for only a moment, “ _ Tio _ can we do a music night?” 

Lance’s shoulder’s relaxed and he placed his hand on her cheek, “Of course. We’ll do it after you get ready for bed. Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

They continued and finished having their dinner before Trish took Ginny upstairs for a bath and to prepare for bed. Lance cleared out the table and continued cleaning with Keith. Both became used to cleaning without speaking with the other. Only this time, Lance had something on his mind. 

“How are you? You ready for tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Keith looked over his shoulder as he put the glasses away.

“Well, I was curious. It’s a big move for you, I imagine.” 

“I guess… I haven't stayed in one place for more than a few months since I was thirteen. Moving is something I'm familiar with.”

“Well…” Lance cleared his throat as he passed Keith a stack of clean plates, “I hope this is your last move.” 

“Highly unlikely, but it's a nice thought.” Keith placed them in the cabinet before he turned and leaned against the counter.

Lance took the kitchen rag and dried off his hands. He leaned against the counter and rolled up his long sleeves, revealing a blue bracelet around his wrist. “Hopefully it doesn’t just stay a thought.” 

“If I didn't know better I'd say you wanted to keep me around.” Keith chuckled as he shook his head the blue woven band catching his eye.  _ “Of course he has one, you idiot. He's the one that's actually his brother.” _

“Well, I -” But he didn’t finish speaking as Ginny ran into the kitchen and leaped into Lance’s arms. “We can talk later if you want, but I have something important to take care. Let’s find that tablet.” Lance left the kitchen with Ginny in his arms. 

Trish leaned against the door frame of the kitchen with her arms crossed, “What were you talking about?” 

“Just the move tomorrow.” Keith stretched his arms over his head. “You're not going to try and talk me out of it again?”

“No. I’m done trying to convince you, but the invitation stands if you ever need it, including simply visiting as you please. You have a key. Keep it and come in and out as you please. No need to call ahead of time. All I care about now is you coming back to the bakery on Monday. I have Matt prepared to train you in the back so that doesn’t happen again.” 

“Ok…” he looked away from her as his jaw clenched. The thought that he couldn't hold it together plagued him nearly as much as his memories did.

“I’m going to bed. I have a wedding cake delivery tomorrow and I’ll have to take Ginny with me.” She started to leave, but paused, “You should go to the backyard and take a peek at what they are doing. It may help you a little.” 

Keith took her advice and made his way to the back porch. He approached the french door and started to open them slowly, but once he heard Lance and Ginny, he stopped and felt as if he was intruding. 

“So, what song tonight?” asked Lance. He pulled Ginny into his lap as they sat on the hammock chair and started rocking them back and forth. The night was beautifully purple, sparkling stars against the full moon. They couldn’t hear a thing except the crickets and each other. 

Keith could tell they didn’t see him, so he leaned against the door frame and listened. “I want…” she kept scrolling through Lance’s playlist of music until she found what she wanted, “this one!” 

“Alright. Now, which version? I have like five different version.” 

“The one from the game.” 

“Florence and the Machines. Got it.” He adjusted her on his lap as she leaned against his chest and she looked up to the stars. Within second, the haunting yet soothing song began. Lance kept rocking the hammock with his foot as he began to sing along. 

He couldn’t sing - a clear skill he lacked - but Ginny didn’t care. Her head rested on his chest as she could hear his heartbeat. That is all she needed. 

“ _ When the night has come/And the land is dark/And the moon is the only light we'll see/No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid/Just as long as you stand, stand by me… _ ” 

Keith leaned forward to get a better view of the two. The tablet sat on their lap as Lance embraced Ginny in his arms. She kept quiet, but as the song progress, she nuzzled herself closer to Lance. 

He couldn’t look to her, eyes focused on the stars and the bright move above. He knew exactly why Ginny had chosen this song, but he doubt she realized how hard it would be for him to hear it too. 

“ _ If the sky that we look upon/Should tumble and fall/Or the mountains should crumble to the sea/I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear/Just as long as you stand, stand by me… _ ” 

Lance closed his eyes, overwhelmed and broken as he finally did the one thing he kept holding back. His tears flowed down his cheek, dripping on the top of Ginny’s head. She didn’t realize it as her eyes were starting to grow heavy and losing to her sleepiness from the rocking. Lance held her close, digging his face into the top of her head. He could feel her starting to fall asleep, but he needed her embrace now more than ever.

“ _ And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me/Oh, stand now by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah… _ ” 

Ginny fell asleep in Lance’s arms, but he didn’t stop until the song was over. Unknown to him, another set of tears flowed near by. Keith had fallen to the floor, sitting on the wooden flooring of the hallway and back against the closed french door. He held his head in his hands, unsure of what to think. 

Now, more than before, no one in the McClain house knew what to do next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna: I've noticed something about how we write.
> 
> Vulpes: what? That we're speed writers who cause heartache for our readers?
> 
> Luna: Pretty much. It's our super power cause in a blink… we’ve written 16 chapters with 10800 words… and we are only in year 2 of the 5 we have planned… yeah guys, this will likely be at least double the size of Wingman (maybe triple… we are used to writing trilogies together!) And trust me when I say we aren't rushing. This is normal for us.
> 
> To give you some perspective… we’ve only know each other for a year and a half and together we have written 13 completed novel drafts and 2 more at 75% complete with a total of 27 novel ideas - all original ideas. Don't even get us started on the fanfic ideas.
> 
> So welcome to this long ride with us. Oops… - Luna and Vulpes 
> 
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> Our Instagram: [Luna_Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)
> 
>  
> 
> See you next week! -Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_
> 
>  
> 
> [ _The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)
> 
>  
> 
> [ _Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121)


	5. Year 1 - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A present for all of you:  
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)  
> Thank you all for all the comments and kudos. We are both going through a lot of rl changes right now and writing is the only thing that keeps us going. So much love! - Luna and Vulpes

####  _10 Apr - 13:07 - On my own and moving, once again._

“Just lift it! It's not that hard.” Keith shouted down at Lance as they attempted to carry the couch up the flight of stairs to the apartment. The delivery men refused to do it in such a small space saying it was impossible. Which of course left Lance and Keith to do it on their own. “If I had known you were so weak, I would have traded places with you.”

“I am not weak! You are giving horrible directions,” Lance groaned as he tried to lift the couch higher, but couldn’t seem to keep up with Keith’s strength; however, he wasn’t about to let him realize that.

“We’re almost there. Just think six more steps and you'll be done. I can get the dresser myself.”

“Just take the damn step!” Lance put all his effort into lifting the coach and wanting it to end.

Keith started to move up the stairs again. Finally after several more minutes they cleared the landing and had maneuvered it into the apartment. “Grab yourself something to drink before you keel over.” Keith said to Lance as he started to head back down for the dresser.

Lance shuffled his feet across the hardwood flooring. He admired the aesthetic of the apartment and was immediately jealous that Trish did such a great job picking out a place quickly. Taking a bottle of water, he closed the fridge and leaned against it, knowing sitting down could possibly mean he would not be getting back up.

He could hear Keith coming back up the stairs. As Keith entered the room, he carefully shifted the dresser so as not to hit the walls. “Well that's all of it…” wiping the sweat from his face, he took off his over shirt leaving him only in a tank and jeans. “You hungry?”

Lance immediately choked on his water and caved in to the weak feeling of his legs, “Food… yes, food please.”

“There were a few takeout flyers in the drawer that were here when we got the keys. Why don't you pick something. I'll pay since you helped out with the furniture.” Keith looked to Lance for a moment before he started to organize the apartment and put away the few belongings he had.

Lance stumbled over to the flyers and picked the local chinese restaurant. Picking one he knew of that delivered, he took a nearby pencil and circled what he wanted. He turned to stare at Keith for a moment, capturing an excellent view of his back side, which made something catch on Lance’s throat.

He hated how much his mind was easily distracted by _pretty things_.

He shook his head and looked down to the blue bracelet on his wrist. Naturally, he turned back to Keith, expect his eyes went to the matching red bracelet. Lance squeezed his own wrist before taking a deep breath and marching over to Keith

“Here, figured you would want some water since you are so sweaty and stuff.” He couldn’t look Keith directly on the face.

“Thanks.” Keith walked over as he ran his hand through his still short hair. It annoyed him to no end, wanting to grow it out again. “Let me see that menu.” He stepped closer grabbing the menu and a bottle of water. With a few quick circles he handed the menu back to Lance with his order.

Lance took the menu and pulled out his cellphone and started to walk away. Then, he bit his lip and decided to make a small lie, “Oh man, my phone is dead. Can I borrow yours?”

“Sure.” Keith pulled his phone and held it out to Lance. “Remember to dial the area code. I still have a New York number.”

“Okay, thanks.” Lance took the phone and secretly looked at the image on the background. He was quickly disappointed when all he found was an image of a motorcycle. Before dialing the number, he went over to the contacts. It was a short list, no one listed as favorites. He secretly added his number and then texted himself. It buzzed in his pocket, which then he deleted the text from Keith’s phone. When done, he called for food. “Alright. Thanks” He smiled innocently and gave the phone back.

“No problem. I'm a little surprised you haven't given me a hard time again about not having a tv.” Keith chuckled as he sat down on the couch.

“I can start this argument again, if you’d like. Cause the first thing on the list of argument points is how do you plan to play video games when you get your PlayStation.” Lance walked over to the coach, but hesitated to sit. Instead, he stood beside it and a foot away from Keith.

“My Playstation? You must be insane. I don't have the money for one of those.”

“What are you planning on doing during your down time? Please tell me at least internet access?”

“We've already talked about that. I made the call and the Internet is going to be set up tomorrow.”

“Right… yeah, I forgot. A lot has happened in one week.” Lance placed his hands in his pocket and started swaying back and forth on his feet. “So… how are things going?” Lance immediately felt dumb.

“They're going…” Keith looked at Lance with a raised eyebrow. “Would you feel better if there was a T.V. to watch?”

“It’s more, I really don’t know what to say,” Lance puffed out his cheeks, “our one common ground of conversations points is still a bit of a _touchy_ subject.”

“So…” Keith shifted where he sat not entirely sure how to break the awkwardness.

“So…” Lance squinted his face, “Twenty questions?” He really couldn’t believe anything that was coming out of his mouth. At first, he didn’t want to like Keith - not at all - but then that damn bracelet seemed to keep teasing him.

“Wow… I mean sure.” Keith was shocked that Lance would suggest that. It was the easiest way to get to know each other. And just so happened to be exactly what Miguel did on their first meeting.

“You don’t have to, but it’s like a weird thing we used to do as kids when we met new people.” Lance finally gave in and sat on the couch. He turned to Keith and realized he felt too close for his own sanity and moved a bit, “Basic first question. Favorite color?”

“Red, and yours?” Keith relaxed against the couch as he made himself comfortable.

Lance chuckled, “Blue. Your turn.”

“Favorite food?”

“My mother’s _arroz imperial_. It’s like a chicken and rice but made like a lasagna with cheese and everything. Crazy tasty. You?”

“It's called Galbi. I haven't had it since I was a kid, but it's strips of beef marinated in a soy, garlic, and sugar mixture then grilled over an open fire. I used to have it with kimichi and rice.”

“Damn, that sounds tasty. I’m sure somewhere here in Orlando you can find a place. We literally have everything. Alright, let’s see… favorite band and/or musician?”

“Really that's the question you're choosing? I've listened to nothing but your brother’s playlists for years.” Keith sighed, “If I have to pick one… I like Ed Sheeran’s work.”

“Not gonna lie, I wasn’t expecting that. And you could have liked any kind of music before you met him. But I’m glad you enjoyed my playlists. I work pretty hard on them. I personally find Sheeran’s music inspirational, which is why I often put him on there.”

“Let's see… what's your preferred method of transportation?”

“My car, I guess. I mean it’s either that or the bus and the bus system sucks here. Why, do you have something different? Do you have like some top secret hovercraft?”

“No,” Keith laughed, “I had to sell my motorcycle when I enlisted. Cars are great but there's just something about riding a motorcycle.”

“You - you ride motorcycles. Wait,” Lance lifted his finger to cue Keith not to speak. He shook his head, and then put his hand down, “yep, that image is in my head now… ugh, sorry. I’ve been told I come off weird, but damn!”

“What is so weird about me riding a motorcycle?”

“No, no. It’s not that riding a motorcycle is weird. Its - I’m not gonna explain it. It’s a fine mode of transportation that does absolutely _nothing_ to the mental instability of a person like myself.”

“Lance, are you getting flustered over the image of me on a motorcycle?” Keith grinned, enjoying seeing him in such a way.

“What?! No - no! I’m just stating really random facts about how my brain does not function,” He crossed his arms and looked away from Keith.

“Whatever you say. I believe it's your question.”

Lance had to control his thoughts. Usually, he would take this kind of chance to dig really deep, but he wasn’t sure how deep he wanted to get with Keith, “Favorite movie?”

“Spirited Away.”

“Seriously? You looked like the Die Hard type guy. Not the Miyazaki type. That’s pretty surprising. If you’re open to anime of any kind, I have a rather large collection on a hard drive. My personal favorite movie isn’t anime, however. I prefer the stylings of Disney and The Lion King has my heart.”

“Why am I not surprised. Oh wait because your damn playlists.”

“Ginny appreciates it and so did Miguel, so I can careless if it bothered you.”

“What do you do for a job? Figured I'd ask since you know what I do now and what I did.”

“That’s right, I never explained it to you. I figured Trish did… I work at Universal Studios as an attractions attendant. _Revenge of the Mummy_ to be more specific. Basically, I check your seatbelt and push the go button with a whole mess of other things I do at that ride.”

“A theme park… huh…” Keith's mind immediately went to the large crowds and noises. “Yeah I don't see myself going to any of those.”

“What? Don’t like to visit places that are literally made to entertain you?”

“It's not like that…” Keith looked away towards the empty wall. “Perhaps I do need a T.V.”

“Yes! Alright, something to do when I visit… I mean -” Lance slowly looked back to Keith and rubbed the back of his neck, showcasing the bracelet once again, “I didn’t mean to invite myself. Honestly, I’m surprised I’m here right now.”

“I don't mind. It's nice having company that isn't waiting for me to fall to pieces.” Keith glanced over the blue catching his eye. “From your brother?”

“Oh, um - yeah,” Lance dropped his wrist and showed it to Keith, “I actually hadn’t worn it in a long time, but when I saw yours, I knew who gave it to you. He gave me mine too. Putting it on has actually helped.” Lance’s face was serious, but smiling. He didn’t appear sadden with the facts at hand, more hopeful and reassured.

“I haven't been able to take it off… like if I do I'll lose part of him.” Keith didn't know why he said it. He wasn't the one who had lost a brother. He had no right to push his suffering on Lance.

Instead, Lance surprised Keith with a snicker and a grin, “Yeah… I get it. The moment I put it back on, I felt he was with me again.”

“He was so fucking insistent that I wear it during missions.” Keith chuckled as he shook his head. “Called it my good luck charm.”

“It got me through a whole mess of shit as a teen, so I guess it works.” Lance leaned back against the couch and, for the first time, didn’t watch for the distance between them, “The blue paladin of Voltron. That dork and his show.”

“Yeah, he always talked about wanting to find all of the paladins.”

“Well, he found three. The other is my friend Hunk from my initial move to Orlando after being online buddies for a while. Miguel met him the first time he was on vacation and he immediately got along with him. Before he left, he gave Hunk yellow.”

“So is it up to you now to find the two remaining paladins? You know keep up the tradition.”

“Aw, you see, that is where you are mistaken!” Lance reached for Keith’s wrist without thought. He held up the bracelet for both to see, “You are the red paladin, which means you become the leader of Voltron unless the black paladin is found. So, the task has been left with you.”

“Very funny. Give the task to the least sociable out of the two of us.” Keith pulled his arm back blushing slightly at the touch. “Shouldn't the food be here by now…”

“Yeah… check your phone to see if they called.” Lance relaxed on the couch, crossing his legs on the cushion and awaiting a response.

The game had done its job.

Keith pulled out his phone as there was a knock at the door. He opened the door thanking the delivery boy before closing it and walking back in with the bags of food. “Exactly how much food did you order?”

“If you don't want to eat it all, I'll just take it home. Ginny loves potstickers.” Lance took the bag and opened it, passing Keith a set of chopsticks as he took his own. Opening the box of food for himself, he got comfortable, “Ginny really likes you. I'm not sure how you won her over so quickly, but she asks me a lot of questions about you when I take her to school.”

Keith did the same as he began to eat. “I don't know… what kinds of questions does she ask? Maybe I can assist in getting you answers.”

“She mainly asks general questions, like where you come from; who are your parents; do you have siblings; and what flower arrangements do you want for you wedding? She's currently obsessed with weddings, so I wouldn't take that last question serious.” He laughed, taking a mouthful of noodles into his mouth.

“Born and raised Texas but moved to New York in my early teens, I don’t have any parents, and I was an only child.” Keith chuckled as he shook his head. “Anything else?”

“Yeah, what do you mean by not having any parents? That's more for me at this point.”

“They died when I was twelve.” He mentioned it so casually as if it happened to everyone.

“Oh,” the relaxed nature of his response made Lance not to press any further on the matter, unsure how Keith would react, “well, she also asked who your favorite Disney princess is; what's your favorite story; what's the color of your underwear; and if you…”

Lance froze at his words realizing what he was accidentally about to repeat from a conversation between him and Ginny the morning before.

_“Tio, I think Uncle Keef likes you. He looks at you funny, like how Beast looks at Belle.”_

_Lance stepped on the breaks, “Ginny! That is not something you just say and that can't be true. You're imagining things.”_

_“No I'm not,” she stated it like a fact and went back into a different topic on watching the new episode of Masterchef Junior with Hunk._

“If I what?” Keith’s hand paused with the chopsticks only halfway to his mouth. “Lance, you didn’t finish that thought.”

“Um - and if you have a crush on anyone?” He shoved food into his mouth. Too much too appropriately chew.

“Haven’t really met a whole lot of people yet. I’ll let her know if I do when it happens.” He continued to eat at a reasonable pace.

“Okay,” he said through his full mouth. Eyes darting around anything than Keith’s face.

“I can’t even ask you the same questions, since I know the answers.” Keith chuckled as he grabbed a potsticker.

Lance swallowed his food, “Wait, you know the answer to _all_ these questions? Even my underwear color? Stalker.” Lance bit the tip of his chopstick with a joking wink.

“Not all the answers. I should have just kept my mouth shut. I meant your brother talked a lot about you all during our down time.” Keith rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his water.

Lance chuckled, “Really? He spoke a lot about me?” He smiled, happy with the news that Miguel never detached himself from home when he was away. “What's the weirdest thing he’s said? Now I want to know if he’s been lying to you or not.”

“You were a disney princess one halloween because he wanted to be the knight in shining armor and Natalie refused since she was dead set on being a diva.”

“This is all true. That was a good Halloween. My mother questioned me a lot after that year. Apparently, wanting to be Belle is frowned upon as a young male.” He took an eggroll, “he really had a ton of fun that year.”

“Yeah that was about the weirdest thing he told me.” Keith yawned, placing down his box of food.

Lance swallowed his eggroll and started to clean up his mess. “I guess I should go and let you settle in.”

“Yeah. Thanks again for helping.”

“Glad I could offer a hand.” Lance took the trash to the bin and then washed his hands. He gathered his keys and wallet before heading towards the door. He stopped and turned to look at Keith, “Best of luck. You know Trish is always here for you if you need someone.”

“I know. Let her know that I’ll probably stop by for dinner tomorrow.” He went back to organizing a few things as well as setting up his laptop.

Lance left, shutting the door behind him and leaving for his car.

Keith continued clearing the apartment, not focusing on anything except setting things up where he wanted them. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket.  

<\\\>

_Lance: And now you have my number. So feel free to call or text me too._

_ <\\\> _

He chuckled as he stared at the phone for a moment. _“This is stupid. He’s not interested in starting anything with me. Hell the only reason he’s done so much so far is because of Trish.”_ With a sigh he slid the phone back into his pocket but not before he replied.

_ <\\\> _

_Keith: Thanks. Tell Trish and Ginny hello and thank you for me._

_ <\\\> _

It wasn’t long before he had everything set up or put away. Laying down on the bed he covered his eyes with his arms, trying to will himself to sleep. No matter what he did, he couldn’t stop the memories.

_“You know you could always come back with me when we’re on leave.” Miguel sat in the humvee next to Keith as they transported some much needed supplies to one of the near by villages._

_“And do what? Sit around and be a permanent guest? I don’t think so. I’m perfectly ok with just staying over here and doing my job.” Keith shook his head as the rough road bounced them around._

_“You know that’s not healthy. You’re going to end up coming back with more issues that way.” Miguel looked over at him as he strapped on his helmet. “To each their own I guess.”_

_Keith looked to his friend. He didn’t understand what drove the man to risk everything. Keith had nothing to lose. No family back home, no one was waiting for him. Miguel had everything. He had a wife and a kid, he had siblings and parents that loved him. Yet, he risked it all to fight in this war._

_Despite their differences, once their boots hit the ground for a mission, they were completely in sync. Keith walked ahead, making his way through the smaller spaces. Once he was sure an area was clear he would motion for the others to follow. This was an easy objective. Get in, grab the hostages, and get out. They weren’t dignitaries or even the family of dignitaries. Just normal everyday people that had been caught up in this war._

_The syncretistic of the two always impressed their fellow comrades. They never needed words but always knew what the other was thinking or what the other was about to do. Their abilities were envied by all._

_It ended up being another successful mission - little casualties, hostages saved, and their team safe._

_Sitting at their cots, they looked to each other - no words, just smiles. They knew their bond could never be broken. A brotherhood. Their own small family within all the madness._

#

####  _26 Apr - 17:50 - The days are blending together. I guess that's progress._

“Hey, Luke here’s the tray of eclairs you asked for.” Keith said as he walked out from the back room. “Anything else we’re running low on?”

“We should be good. Closing shop in ten minutes.” Luke smiled as he took the tray and back out to the floor.

Matt chuckled from the large mixers as he began to clean them for closing, “You two are getting along really well these past few weeks. Surprised I haven't seen him come over to your apartment.”

“There’s nothing really for us to do.” Keith shrugged. “It’s not like having food misdelivered to your place is super exciting.”

“Next time, don't order such spicy food. My stomach is sensitive,” Matt chuckled. The two had grown comfortable with each other since the day they learned they were neighbors.

It became clear to Keith how Trish found such an affordable and nice apartment in little time.

Trish walked out of the refrigerator with the wedding cake that needed to be delivered. Handing it over to the truck driver, she exhaled a deep breath and held her hands at her waist, “Alight. I've overstayed my welcome today. Ginny is gonna make me pay for that tonight. I hate ordering take out. Matt, what’s the countdown?”

“Three weeks!” He said with a large smile, “she starts in summer B courses.”

“Huh?” Keith looked between the two of them. “You’ve lost me.”

“Oh, yeah, I never told you. My sister is moving in with me in three weeks. She got into UCF and will become my new roommate.”

“She's a horrible little thing,” joked Luke as he reappeared with an empty tray, “if you let her, she’ll bite your ankle off.”

“She sounds more like a chihuahua than a human.” Keith shook his head in disbelief.

“Honestly, she's just a smaller version of Matt,” replied Trish, “the few times I've met her, she seems nice.”

“She tricked you so well,” grinned Matt, “but honestly, remember that warning from Luke. She’s feisty.”

“I’ll keep that in mind if I ever run into her. Hey Trish mind if I come over for dinner? Lance said Ginny’s been bugging him about me not being around.”

“I was about to beg you to come over. Honestly, non stop! She almost stole my phone the other day just to tell you about her science project on spiders. You've made her obsessed with you.”

“I don’t know what I did though.” Keith chuckled as they started to close the shop. “All I ever do is listen when she talks.”

“And you're cute,” she came over and slammed her flour filled hand on his cheek, “it doesn't matter she clearly knows you're gay. She likes to keep cute and shiny things around her.”

“So…” started Matt.

“No! Don't you dare start singing that song. Lance and Ginny have been driving me mad with it!”

“Again you’ve lost me.” Keith knew what would happen but he asked anyway, quickly dodging away from Trish. “What song?”

“No!” replied Trish to Matt and then gave a warning look to Luke.

“When you go over, ask Ginny to watch Moana with you. Then, you will know,” replied Matt.

Trish groaned.

“Definitely something I’m going to have to do if it makes Trish act this way. We’re good to go right? I’m going to want to wash off the flour before I head over.” Keith tried to wipe the flour off of his face and clothes, only making it worse.

Trish washed her hands and left Matt and Luke in charge of closing. “Keith, do you need a ride since Matt isn't joining us?”

“No, I’m good. I managed to get myself some transportation.” Keith wiped off his hands as he hung up his apron.

“Oh? You were able to afford a car?” They walked out from the back. She stopped, shocked at the vehicle he had actually purchased, “You - you got a bike! A motorcycle! What, are you mad?!”

He picked up his red and black helmet as he looked at her. “What? I had one before I was deployed. Miguel and I talked for hours about the kind I would get when I came back stateside.”

“I just - I figured - you will never drive Ginny anywhere in that thing! Do you understand me!”

“On, you don’t drive in a motorcycle. You drive on it.”

“Don't get smart with me!” she stormed beside him and punched him on the arm, “Ginny. This thing. Never!”

“Okay, I get it. She’ll never ride on the bike.” Keith rubbed his arm. “I’ll see you at the house.” With a smirk he slid his helmet on and turned the engine over.

Frustrated, she got into her car and took off for the house. Calling home, Lance picked up the phone. “Order some take out.”

“Okay. Pizza?”

“Yeah that works and get extra. It’ll be four today.”

“Keith is coming?”

“Happy about it?”

“Shut up. I'm just curious if it's him.”

“Yes,” she giggled, “see you soon.”

Lance called for pizza as he sat beside Ginny and continued helping with her homework. He hadn't removed his uniform from work since arriving, wanting to finish her book report first. He ordered them pizza through his phone app and stayed beside Ginny until he heard the door unlock. Lance stood up, petting Ginny on the head.

Finding Keith, he curiously looked at the helmet on his hand, “What’s that?”

“My helmet.” He held it in one hand as he slipped off his jacket. “I’m not crazy enough to ride without one.”

“For what?” He moved his hands in curious motion, “Your tricycle?”

“No,” Keith sighed, “for that.” He shifted a pointed to a jet black sportbike sitting in the driveway.

“Holy hell!” Lance stepped beside Keith to admire the bike, “That's hot… I mean, awesome. Cool. Impressive. Good for you.” He patted Keith awkwardly on the shoulder and stormed away to the kitchen before he misspoke again.

“Weirdo.” Keith followed, placing his helmet where it would be out of the way and hopefully not catch Trish’s attention. “Hey, Ginny.”

“Uncle Keef!” she leaped out of her seat and opened her arms for a hug, “are you staying for dinner?”

“Of course.” He picked her up into a hug. “After all spending time with my favorite niece and free food are my favorite things.”

“Well, hate to be that person but Ginny can't have her play date until she finishes her report,” said Lance.

“He’s got a point.” Keith put Ginny down gently steering her back to the table. “School first.”

She pouted as she picked up her pencil and kept writing her report. Lance tapped the top of her head and her frown turned to a smile.

“Keith, follow me. I have something I'd like to lend you.” Lance started to make his way towards the stairs, only stopping to wait for Keith to follow.

“Sure, what is it?” Keith patted Ginny on the head as he made his way over to Lance. Her smile brightened even more.

Lance escorted Keith into his bedroom. He left the door open for him to follow without much thought to the fact that Keith had never seen anything beyond a closed door.

He ran his fingers through one of the four filled bookshelves against a wall. Eventually, he stopped and handed a book over to Keith, “I figured you'd like to read something new since you finished that last book. This one is about two people, well kind of people, on a journey to overthrow a queen. Well, kind of. That really wasn't the complete reason for it, but… whatever it has magic and like half human creatures. Figured you'd like it.”

“Sounds interesting enough. I’ll give it a try.” He took the book as he glanced around. “I expected your room to be messier.”

Lance looked around and felt disgusted, “It is a mess! I haven't been able to put all my materials in their place, but then again I honestly need a working space.” He sighed as his eyes moved to the covered canvas and then back to Keith, “Wait, you thought I was some dirty pile of filth! I am not my brother!”

Keith laughed as he doubled over. “Then Miguel was lying through his teeth about you. He said out of all the brother’s you were the messiest.”

“Lies! That is him! I can be a bit scatterbrained at times cause of all the stuff I do, at the same time, but I always clean my supplies and I most def clean my clothes and room! That jerk.”

Keith continued to laugh as he walked back out in the hallway. “Well there are about thirty soldiers who now believe otherwise.”

“Arg!” he shouted.

“Keith! Lance! Was dinner ordered?” called Trish as she walked into the house. They heard Ginny’s footsteps running from the room to greet her mother.

“Yeah! Should be only a few more minutes,” yelled Lance back before turning to Keith, “now I want to know _everything_ he’s ever said about me. That weasel!”

“Yeah not going to happen. This is way too much fun.” Keith smirked as he started to make his way back downstairs.

“Fun!” Lance followed close behind and stormed into the kitchen. Trish giggled at their banter before checking Ginny’s work and kissing her on the forehead. A prize for doing so well. She jumped off her seat and ran to Trish to get ready for dinner.

“Yeah, anything that breaks that arrogant facade you have going on is fun.” Keith leaned against the counter, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Lance grumbled underneath his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Ginny tugged at her mother’s arm and whispered something in her ear. The two had a laugh. “What’s so funny?” asked Lance.

“Nothing, just girl talk,” replied Trish. They both turned around giggling, leaving them behind.

Lance shook his head and rolled his eyes. The door rang and he left to grab the pizza. Upon his return, Keith had already started to gather some plates, napkins, and cups for everyone. Lance thought about how comfortable Keith seemed in their home, not batting an eye when it came to helping around or doing things that usually only those who lived in the home would do.

It made Lance wonder why he even moved out in the first place, “How’s the apartment?”

“It's quiet, but nice. How have things been around here? Trish doesn't really update me on those things at work.”

“Pretty good. I’ve been working hard and kind of keeping to myself. Looking at a promotional chance at my ride, hopefully. Ginny has been really well. Her therapy at school is really helping. The days she meets with Dr. Coran, she can’t shut up about him. It’s all positive. How are you liking the bakery? I only get small updates that she throws in for Ginny.”

“It's good. I'm getting the hang of it slowly but surely. Oh, you'll be pleased to know I got a T.V.”

“And we haven’t been invited to come see a miracle happen before our eyes! How rude! Seriously though, a motorcycle and a T.V. You are not the Keith I expected.” He opened the box of pizza and inhaled its hot scent.

Keith moved to grab a slice. “What were you expecting?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. Miguel never told me much about you. When I saw you at the funeral, I was a bit surprised. I thought you guys were casual friends. It wasn’t until Trish explained that _you_ were the person he kept telling her and Ginny about that it made any sense… I don’t know why he wasn’t as open with me.” Lance’s hands lingered on the lid of the box as his mind trailed to a thought before he tapped his finger a few times and them shrugged off whatever was bothering him. Taking the plates, he served Ginny and Trish their slice and put them on the table for when they would return.

 _“He wasn't open because he wanted this to be genuine… damn you Miguel…”_ Keith grabbed his slice and sat down at the table.

Lance returned to the box and grabbed his own slice before sitting next to Keith. It surprised him. Normally, he would sit across and allow Trish and Ginny to sit beside him, but Lance appeared to be in his own little mindset as he reached over for a napkin, “If it wasn’t for you saying he always talked about me, I would be really bummed right now.”

“Other than the obvious. Why would you be bummed?” Keith handed him a napkin before going to grab a drink from the fridge.

“Picture it. Your loved one is gone, overseas, and you openly communicate with him when you can. Then, he’s gone and you end up learning about something, or in this case someone, that was a _major_ part of his life and he kept it from you. Wouldn't you start to question if that relationship you had with him was even real?” Lance bit into his food and allowed his eyes to wander into the distance.

“I get it. I would have felt the same. Think about it this way. He wasn't intending on us meeting without him. Plans change… we have to learn to adapt.” Keith focus on the plate in front of him allowing them to just sit in silence.

“Things do change…”

Before he could say more, Ginny and Trish arrived at the table. Ginny dived into her food and smiled over to Keith with some sauce hanging from her lips.

“What are you plans tonight?” Trish asked the table.

Ginny took charge of replying, “A movie! You wanna watch with me, uncle?”

“Sure!” Keith was a little too enthusiastic as he smirked to Trish. “Hey Lance what was that new Disney movie that was released recently?”

“Moana!” Lance and Ginny screamed in unison and then they both shook their chest and sang, “So shiny!”

“Ugh!” Trish groaned, rolling her eyes and then giving Keith a death glare.

“Hate me all you want. Just look at that smile.” Keith looked to Ginny.

Trish patted Ginny on the cheek and then turn to Keith, “You should check the one on your face.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” He casually went back to eating as the smile vanished. Trish snickered and kept eating.

“Okay… that was weird. Anyway, another slice?” asked Lance as he stood up and passed Ginny. She begged and she received. “Moana it is then. Oh, do you mind putting Ginny to bed tonight. I got a live stream at eight.”

“Your internet friends, again?”

“Stop saying it like that! I've explained to you a dozen times what it is I do. They depend on me.”

“Live stream? Internet friends? Your life is far weirder than I thought.” Keith shook his head.

Lance gave a sarcastic laugh, “Just, can you?”

“Of course.”

“Why can't I watch?!” asked Ginny.

Lance blushed and poked her nose, “Tonight’s stream is for adults only.”

Trish winced.

Keith sat there awkwardly glancing between the three of them. “Hey, Ginny why don't we go find that movie.”

She took the last bite of her pizza and then cleared her plate. She grabbed Keith's hand and dragged him to the living room.

“You freaked him out,” said Trish.

“Shut up,” Lance glared at Trish before leaving the room.

Ginny placed the Blu-Ray into the PlayStation and then started the movie herself. Lance walked over and sat on the couch beside Keith, leaving space for Ginny in the center. Leaping to her seat, she grabbed Lance’s arm and cuddled him closely.

The movie began and both Ginny and Lance would sing along during the songs. Keith watched along with them. Occasionally he would catch himself nodding along to the songs as well.

Near the end of the film, Ginny stood on her feet, dancing and singing along. It felt enriching to see the young girl sing along at almost a perfect pitch.

Lance leaned over to Keith, “I keep telling Trish to put her in singing lessons. Look at my princess warrior. She's a natural!” Keith laughed and enjoyed the view of Ginny singing and dancing along.

As the movie came to a close he had started to nod off to sleep, right beside Ginny.

Lance smiled at the image, an odd innocents coming out from Keith. He moved Ginny to cuddle against Keith and grabbed a blanket to put over both of them. With a kiss to Ginny’s forehead, Lance started to leave upstairs, but not before grinning to himself at the way the moonlight hit Keith’s face.

#

 _ <bluepaladin13> <yellowpaladin1> <rockchix> <legendarydef> <catdog67> <shedevil98> <mermaidgal55> <allaboutthatbass> <pokeitwithastick> <outragekid> _  


**_Livestream - 8:00 PM_ **  


BP: Hey guys! Welcome. What are you interested in seeing?

CD: Smut

SD: Smut

BP: Of course! lol. but what?

MG: Been a while since you did some YOI?

YP: Naturally I show up today.

BP: Sorry, buddy, but YOI it is.

MG: YES!!!!! Victuuri please!!!!

BP: You got it.

BP: I think I'll go fluffy to spare bestie. Haha!

RC: Don't listen to Yellow! Make it smutty! He's got me right next to me, so he can handle it. Lol.

BP: It's cool. I'm actually in a fluffy mood.

LD: Have them like being all soft and grabby.

BP: I might make it like a mini comic.

MG: YES!!!!!!!!!!!

YP: Did anyone see the new Titan season?

MG: Yes. It's so good!

YP: No spoilers, but more death?

MG: What do you expect? Lol.

RC: He can be special sometimes.

YP: But I'm your special one.

BP: I'm trying to draw two dude doing it.

BP: Stop with your sap. Lol

LD: I love how you're shaping Victor! you're always so good with his body.

RC: I love Yuri. He's so soft!

BP: not for long!

MG: YES SEXY YURI FACE!!!!

CD: Yuri wants it so bad!

SD: May I say I love Victor’s butt in this.

BP: I’m happy you enjoy his butt. Lol

MG: Are you going to color it tonight?

BP: Doubt. I have to work tomorrow.

YP: The sketch is coming out great.

RC: See, he’s so used to your nonsense.

BP: You trained him well.

RC: You trained him first.

CD: PUT MORE BLUSHING FACE!

CD: YES!!!!!!!!!!! Love it <3

BP: lol

LD: I really like this pic a lot.

MG: It’s coming out so hot!

BP: hehe

BP: Well I’m gonna stop here. Need to get some sleep. Thanks for coming guys!

RC: LOVE IT BLUE!

MG: Take care! Such a good piece can’t wait to see it finished.

YP: Hang out tomorrow at the cafe!

BP: See ya then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna: Are we horrible people? Cause a lot of people left crying comments and we haven't even tapped the real angst.  
> Vulpes: horrible? That such a harsh word. I'd like to think we're just really good at what we do.  
> Luna: I guess... but like, they just don't know... it gets so much worse.  
> Vulpes: so so much worse  
> Luna: I wish them luck. lol  
> Vulpes: luck may not be enough  
> Luna: Please do not expect us to reimburse you for tissues. better?  
> Vulpes: yes  
> Luna: Good
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. They fuel this fire of ours! - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>    
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)  
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> Our Instagram: [Luna_Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)
> 
>  
> 
> (There is a preview to chapter 5, so check it out!)
> 
> See you next week! -Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_  
> [ _The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)
> 
>  
> 
> [ _Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121)  
> 


	6. Year 1 - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY DOUBLE CHAPTER WEEK! 
> 
> A second new chapter will be posted on Wednesday, followed by the regular Saturday update. Hope you all enjoy! More notes at the bottom of the chapter <3 - Luna and Vulpes

####  _ 5 June - 12:35 - Out of all the days in the year, I'm sure today would have been the day you wish you were here. _

<//>

_ Ricardo: Tell our beautiful niece that we miss her and sorry for being unable to attend her birthday this year.  _

_ Armando: Being an adult sucks. _

_ Lance: Will do _

_ Lance: And agree. _

_ Natalie: I wish we could have made it but papi isn’t ready to be in that house yet.  _

_ Natalie: Mami is still in denial. _

_ Lance: I wish they would just seek some help like we suggested.  _

_ Ricardo: Well we’ve been saying that for years and they never listened to us before. Why listen now? _

_ Armando: Stubborn Cubans. _

_ Natalie: YOU shouldn’t be the one talking.  _

_ Armando: If I was as stubborn as them, I would be in Orlando right now having some of Trish’s delicious cake while chasing Ginny around her backyard.  _

_ Armando: But adulting sucks! _

_ Ricardo: Is that GUY still there? _

_ Lance: Keith? Yeah.  _

_ Natalie: You sound thrilled.  _

_ Lance: What? I am. He’s pretty chill.  _

_ Natalie: So what’s the problem? _

_ Lance: Nothing except… I never realized how close he was to Miguel. _

_ Ricardo: How close we talking?  _

_ Lance: He’s the Red Paladin.  _

_ Armando: FUCK _

_ Natalie: Holy crap! Seriously! I can’t believe he actually did that!  _

_ Lance: Yeah. I was shocked to see the bracelet on his wrist.  _

_ Ricardo: Damn it. _

_ Natalie: What?  _

_ Ricardo: Now I have to start liking him. FUCK YOU MIGUEL! _

_ Armando: He’s likely laughing at you from heaven, you know. _

_ Ricardo: Or looking up from hell. Lol _

_ Natalie: Alright, that’s enough. But I guess this guy is gonna stick around.  _

_ Lance: Ginny is completely in love with him and, for good reason, he clearly has a soft spot for her. _

_ Lance: Honestly, he’s good for her.  _

_ Lance: But I won’t admit that outside of this conversation.  _

_ Ricardo: Secret is now locked in the McClain Sibling Safe.  _

_ Lance: Got to go. I’ll give Ginny a hug and kiss from everyone. TTYL.  _

_ <//> _

Keith hopped out of the delivery truck as he waved to Matt. “Thanks. Without this everything we worked so hard on would be for nothing.” He carefully picked up the white box as well as a brightly wrapped gift.

When he walked, there were already dozens of kids running around in the backyard. The mother’s of the children gathered within the kitchen helping out Trish as the men watched over games with the children outside.

Lance slid to a stop in front of Keith, “Perfect! I almost thought Matt left you hanging. Put the cake in the kitchen, then come help me stick candy in the treat bags.” 

“Weren't you supposed to have that done days ago?” Keith rolled his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen. 

“Shut up and help!” Lance screamed into the office, leaving Keith behind.

He entered the kitchen and immediately a dozen set of female eyes lingered directly at him. One in particular slowly sipping her wine as she gave Keith the up down.

“Finally! I was about to kill Matt! Put it in that corner,” replied Trish. 

“Sorry we may have gotten into an argument about the icing. I promise it's fine now. Blame Luke if it looks like there isn't enough.” Keith set the cake down before giving her a quick hug. “I'm gonna go help _ useless _ in the office. Holler if you need anything.”

“Will do,” she lifted the lid and felt the cake was perfect. 

“So… is he-”

“Gay. Yes. Completely.”

The mothers groaned.

Lance kept stuffing the bags as quickly as he could. When Keith stepped in, he tossed him a bag of small prizes to put in each other.

“Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have picked up that extra shift.” Lance reached over for more candy and kept moving.

“Hey,” Keith grabbed Lance’s wrists. “Calm down. It will get done. Geez I'm the one with PTSD and even I'm calmer than you.”

“With what?” Lance stopped and didn't try to release his wrist.

“PTSD? The shrink says admitting that I have it is part of the coping process.” Keith let go of Lance as he started to place the prizes in the bag.

“And you decide that right now;  _ right… now! _ Was the right time to just tell me that!”

“Oh, shut up. It's not like I'm gonna have an episode. So just shut up and finish the gift bags.” He gave an exasperated sigh.

Lance decided to just listen and continue packing the bags. After several minutes, they finished; Lance rewarding himself with a small piece of leftover candy, “Damn job! Summer vacation means overtime. Why do I want this promotion to team lead again?”

“Because it pays more.” Keith set all of the gift bags in a basket so that they were easier to carry. “By the way… do women with children always stare? It's unnerving.”

“Ha! Yes, they do. They’re like hungry lions ready for a meal. But instead of food, it's the thing between your pants. To be fair, they do it with every male. They did it to Miguel, Matt, Luke, me, even when their own husbands walk in. I think they just get collectively horny when they are together.”

“It's weird and I'm not a fan.” Keith shivered. 

“I'm crushing on someone twenty-four seven and I'm not a fan. I don't like feeling like a piece of meat.” 

“You're crushing on someone?” Keith looked over to Lance. “Who's the unfortunate soul?”

“List the time and date. You’ll have to be more specific,” Lance winked and patted Keith on the back before stepping out of the room for Keith to follow.

“You're just as gross as those women.” He muttered following Lance.

Lance and Keith started to walk over to the kitchen to help Trish, but once they heard another bottle of wine pop open, Lance grabbed Keith my the arm and dragged him away, “Nope. Wine moms are worse. The older ones get grabby. Outside we go.”

Keith didn't object to Lance dragging him away. “So how long is this supposed to last?”

“At least a few more hours. Trish hired someone to play some games with them and the food will be arriving soon. At this point, we just hang. Normally, I have a few more of my friends here, but my best friend just got a job at a new resturant and couldn’t get the day off.”

“You act like you're stuck here dealing with this all by yourself. Who's that talking to Ginny?” Keith nodded to the group of kids who seemed to have formed a circle around Ginny and another child.

“That's not what I meant. What I mean was… Freddy.” Lance’s eyes darted at the child. He took a side step close to Keith, “What is that little monster doing here?” 

“Did Trish invite the entire class?” Keith groaned as he looked to Lance. “I don't want to deal with prepubescent boys…”

Freddy reached his hand over to Ginny’s wrist and held it. Lance moved over closer to Keith, “Well, he's not leaving me a choice.”

“Don't be stupid. Remember who he's dealing with. Let her fight her battles, if it's a clear loss then we step in.” Keith leaned his head toward Lance as he whispered.

Lance grumbled but agreed. Regardless of what they said, it was obvious where their eyes were gawking. 

“I said no!” shouted Ginny as she pulled back her arm and started to walk away. With a quick grab, Freddy tugged at her hair and Lance started to dart toward Freddy. Only reason he stopped was Keith’s arm grabbing him back.

“That little weasel!” 

“Lance, you can't go tackling a kid.” Keith nearly growled in Lance's ear. His frustration not with Lance, but the situation.

“So what do you suggest we do! He won't stop doing that!” Lance relaxed and just waited to be released.

Keith sighed as he looked around the backyard. There was a shift in his demeanor, just a shred of the soldier he was showing. “Start up a new game since the families know you. I'll get Ginny.”

Ginny looked to Keith, tears in the corner of her eyes. Lance fixed his shirt before stepping forward and calling the attention of the kids for a game of “Red Light, Green Light: Blindfold Edition.”

Keith moved forward not caring that Ginny wasn't a small child any longer. He picked her up in his arms and carried her inside. Finding a quiet spot that was private he set her down and quickly wiped away her tears. “Ginny, what do you want me to do?”

“I don't know. Uncle Keef, he wouldn't leave me alone! I told him I don't want to kiss him!”

“Shh, it's okay. You're here with me now. Do you trust me?” He sat down next to her, pulling her into his lap. “I'm not going to let him near you.”

“Okay. Are - are you gonna do what daddy did?”

“What did daddy do?” He looked down at her, masking the twist in his gut.

“He would get revenge,  _ differently. _ ”

“Your uncle Lance and I are going to take care of it. We can't always be around though, so I need you to be strong. Okay?”

“Okay. Like daddy says,  _ ‘Be a Paladin!” _

“That's right, and we paladins have to stick together. So, are you ready to go play again? They're playing red light green light but I think we can cheat a little.”

“Yes!” she raised her fist in the air, for a moment looking exactly like Miguel.

He smiled as he took her hand and led her back outside. Looking at Lance he gave him a thumbs up, signalling that everything was okay. “Alright now everyone else is blindfolded so they can't see you, but the only way you can win is by being very quiet and getting to your uncle before they do.” He had crouched next to Ginny as he pointed out a route.

She studied the route carefully before taking a blindfold and marching her way into place. The parents lines up to watch the game as the kids started to put on their blindfold. Lance went to each one and checked that no one was cheating,  _ accidentally  _ poking the back of Freddy’s head as he passed him.

“What’s the plan?” whispered Lance to Keith as he finished.

“Her blindfold isn't opaque, she can see. Oh and Freddy is gonna cross the tree roots according to his current trajectory. Mouthful of bark.” Keith chuckled as he kept his voice low.

“Um - one, where did you get this blindfold and may I borrow it for reasons I will not explain and two, let’s get this game started.” Lance side skipped over to the finish line and began shouting commands.

Keith kept his focus on Ginny and Freddy as he leaned against the fence. Every so often he'd see Freddy change his course until another sound threw him off. “Just a little further…” he mumbled.

Lance called red light just before Freddy reached his target. With a thumbs up to Keith and a quick response before another parent could see, Lance called green light. As predicted, Freddy tripped over a tree root and fell face first into a pile of bark. 

He started to cry, removing the blindfold away from his eyes. The parents scrambled to his aide as Lance finished the game, standing beside the proud and fearsome winner known as Ginny McClain.

They nearly got away with it, until Trish spotted their cocky grins from across the field and ordered the three to come inside, “Now!”

“I didn't do anything!” Keith threw his hands in the air as he walked over. “That brat deserved it.” He muttered as he passed Trish.

Trish waved her hands in disbelief as she followed Keith, Lance, and Ginny.

“What happened?”

“Ginny told Freddy no and then he pulled her hair,” said Lance, matter of factly.

“Ginny?”

“He did  _ mamí! _ He asked me to kiss him and I said no! Then, I walked away and he pulled my hair.”

Trish sighed, “Alright. Then I understand. Don't worry about it and go play with your friends.”

Ginny gave Trish a big hug before running back outside.

“Now both of you tell me what  _ you _ did!”

“We just played a game of red light green light… with blindfolds. Upping the ante a little bit.” Keith shrugged.

“No. No, I don’t believe either of you. This - this has Miguel scheme written all over it! I just - I just - arg!” But to their surprise she smiled, a single tear falling down her cheek, “both of you are on dish duty and clean up of the party.” She left with a nostalgic smile.

Lance took a step closer to Keith and offered him his fist, “Nice work, Red.”

“I learned from the best, Blue.” Keith grinned as he bumped his fist against Lance’s. “She does realize we’re using paper plates and plastic silverware right?”

“Crap! Hurry! To the kitchen. She's done this before, where she throws them all away!” 

Keith dashed to the kitchen, “How many times have you pissed her off?”

“Um - let's see. Miguel has been dating her since she was fifteen and he was seventeen. Calculate how many years they were married. I don't know, I lost count after fifty in year three of their relationship. Why do you think he fell for her? Suckers got a weakness for woman who can dominate his big ass.”

Keith laughed as he grabbed the paper plates and plastic silverware. “Success! Thank God she was too focused on keeping the kids happy.”

They walked away from the kitchen, holding the different items and preparing to pass them around as needed without allowing Trish to ever get her hands on them.

As the party went on, Keith and Lance stayed close, mingling with the various adults and some of the kids while also making sure no one ever touched a real plate or dish. In the end, Lance leaned back against the wall and chuckled, “This was fun. Brought back a lot of memories.”

“Yeah it was fun. You know, we make a pretty good team.” Keith leaned next to him as they watched the kids playing.

“Yeah, we do.” 

Lance glanced at Keith from the side of his eyes and realized - admittedly - that he actually enjoyed his company. “Come on. Let's help out and make sure no one touches anymore cups.”

Nodding in agreement, Keith moved along with Lance to help out with the rest of the party. Other than Freddy getting a faceful of bark, the day went perfectly. Each kid left with a stomach full of cake, a goody bag in hand, and exhaustion. Ginny couldn’t stop smiling as she waved goodbye, eager to get back to her gifts.

“Uncle!  _ Tio!  _ Come here!” shouted Ginny from the living room.

Keith and Lance walked over, drying their hands with a kitchen towel. “What’s up?” asked Lance.

“I want a picture!” Ginny smiled from her mother’s lap. She had been looking over the pictures from the party and realized she didn't have a single one with either Keith or Lance.

Lance shrugged his shoulders and went directly to sit on the couch beside Ginny. Trish stood up and moved to the opposite side as Keith took a seat on the beside Ginny.

“Say cheese!” shouted Ginny as she sat on her knees and wrapped her arms around each of their necks.

With a smile, they got really close together and took a picture.

“Aw! You guys look so cute!” Trish showed them the picture.

“Looking good! I don't look half bad either,” grinned Lance.

Keith stood up and brushed off his pants. “Thank you for inviting me to your party Ginny. Sadly I have to go, I have an early meeting tomorrow.”

Ginny furiously nodded her head, “It was so much fun!” 

Trish leaned down and gave Ginny a kiss, “Go organize your presents in your room. I'll be up to get you ready for bed in a bit.” Ginny gave Keith and Lance a big hug before heading upstairs with some presents in her hands.

“Thank you both. I honestly don't know how I would have survived without you.”

“Trish, you would have done just fine. It’s always nicer when family is around.” Keith wrapped her in a hug before making his way to the front door.

She smiled and turned to whisper to Lance, “Says the one who said he has no family.” She started to leave the room before stopping beside Lance once more, “Miguel would have completely joined the two of you… so thanks for the fun reminder.”

“Anytime.”

Trish walked over to the office looking over her phone. She tapped on the picture she had just taken taken and smiled at the gleefulness of the three. She moved the image over to two folders: one marked “Ginny’s 11th Birthday” and a second marked “KL.” 

She shut the door behind her and took a seat on the office chair, “I’ll keep this up as long as I have to. A promise is a promise.” She kissed her hand and placed it against a framed picture of her and Miguel on their wedding day before looking back at her phone of a picture she secretly took of Keith and Lance leaning against the kitchen wall, only an inch apart as they looked at each other, smiling. 

<\\\>

_ Lance: Today was fun. Ginny really wants to spend more time with you. _

_ Lance: Since now you have a tv, maybe you can invite her over. I'll take her. _

_ Lance: or if you ever just want to hang… you know… just us.  _

_ Lance: that's cool too. _

_ Keith: I’d like that… perhaps a Disney night with Ginny. _

_ Keith: and a Ghibli night for us? _

_ Lance: Yeah… that works.  _

_ Keith: Sounds like a plan. _

_ Lance: Cool.  _

_ <\\\> _

####  _ 15 June - 11:45 - I have PTSD…  _

“Please, everyone gather and take your seats,” said Allura, the psychologist from the Veterans Care Center of UCF. She had long wavy white hair, dyed to have tints of silver throughout. Her make up professional and her features elegant. 

Keith took his place in the circle, surrounded by ten other veterans that started the program along with him and ten new faces he hadn’t seen before. 

She continued, “Today I will be pairing you up with other veterans that are in the final steps of their process. These veterans are matched based on your needs and will become your outside support whenever you are in need of assistance. They are volunteering their time to help you and be here for you as you need them, so please, do not be afraid to call, text, or visit them as needed. They have been trained to handle anything and can connect with you on a more personal level.” 

<//>

_ Lance: Ginny wants ice cream tonight. She asked me to extend an invite. :) _

_ <//> _

Keith grinned as he glanced down at his phone. He quickly typed back his response before Allura could ask him to put the phone away.

<//>

_ Keith: Sounds good. Need me to grab anything? _

<//>

“Today’s group will be getting to know your sponsor. I want everyone to willingly exchange information before the end of today’s session. If you aren't completely sure, please make plans to meet sometime this week. Your sponsor will be responsible for meeting with you at least one time during the week not on session day. They do report back to me if they have any concerns, but are not required to tell me anything without your consent.”

<\\\>

_ Lance: Just a big smile and thirst for some of the best milkshakes in the world!  _

_ Lance: And maybe some free time after she goes to sleep. I have a new movie I think you would enjoy. _

_ <\\\> _

Keith stared at his phone not sure how to feel about Lance’s response.  _ “It’s just as friends… that’s all… stupid Miguel get out of my head!”  _ Closing his phone he slid it back into his pocket and turned his attention to Allura, having missed the first several names for the matches.

“Keith,” said Allura, “you will be with Shiro.” She motioned towards a tall and strong man. A scar sat across his face, many others displayed on his left arm as well but the most noticeable, was his missing right forearm. 

He waved towards Keith with his only hand. 

Keith hesitantly waved back. He believed it when they said he had post traumatic stress disorder. This though… a mentor… he wasn’t entirely sure it would work. How could this man do more for him than he could do for himself.

Allura finished calling out all the names and then proceeded to continue with therapy for the week. It went as it usually did. She opened the floor for discussion, both positive or negative comments welcomed. The group would show their support and she would give them advice as needed for the situation or make a big deal about celebrating. The floor was always left open with a reassurance that nothing anyone said could be wrong. 

“So… um… I haven't had an episode in a few days.” Keith hated speaking, wishing someone would just interrupt him. Fidgeting in his seat he continued, “But I haven't been sleeping either. I started taking pills, nothing major just melatonin. That worked for a bit, but I don't want to take anything stronger. You know risk falling down the rabbit hole… so to speak.”

“Let’s look at the positives. What do you think has been helping with not triggering an episode?” asked Allura.

“I don't know… the guys at work and I get along fairly well.” He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced away.  _ “And Lance has been texting me nearly every day.” _

“Okay. You previously mentioned that many are veterans. Do you feel that similar connection has been helping the process? Being with like minded individuals?”

“Perhaps, one specifically helped bring me down from the first episode.” Keith shrugged wanting the focus to shift off of hi, especially as a small grin crossed his face as he thought of Luke.

“Are you comfortable sharing that experience?”

He crossed his arms looking directly at Allura almost daring her to push further. “Next question...” 

“Of course. Is there anything else that you've notice has changed between your last episode and now?”

“No, the situation is the same. What put me here is the same. You can't change what happened.”

Allura sighed and turned to give Shiro a knowing grin before proceeding to the next veteran who wished to speak. 

Group went as it usually did, except Allura broke them early to give a chance for each of them to speak with their sponsors.

Shiro was the first to walk to Keith near the drink and snack station. “Do you mind pushing the lever for the water? My arm is in the shop,” he chuckled.

“Sure…” Keith helped him with the water before returning to his own cup. “Coincidence or for shock and awe?”

“Both. It's not in a shop, it being fitted. I finally am getting my new arm after passing my physical therapy.” He put the cup on the table to extend a hand to Keith, “it's nice to meet you finally. I know this may sound weird, but I've heard and been told a lot about you. I'm pleased we were matched together.”

“It's not weird… well that’s weird.” Keith shook his hand as he continued, “How might I ask did you learn so much about me?”

“Allura provided all of us with the top three matches she believed would fit us best. We reviewed and give her the two we would prefer. I had hoped we would be matched, I’m glad it happened. We have a bit in common.”

“Like what?” Keith grumbled slightly. “I'm not like the others. I shouldn’t be here… I don't jump at every little sound or randomly breakdown for no reason. There isn't anything the shrink can tell me that I haven't already figured out on my own.”

“You are alone with no family and you live a personal life that is still judged within our units and can sometimes be hard to transition into civilian life… to be frank. I too share the same sexual preference and came back to the states with nothing but my backpack, money, and a picture of my fallen and most trusted comrade. I’m blessed to still have my parents, but I can not bare to live near them. Even now at times I feel as if I failed them, even though they show nothing but love and support for me.”

“Look, other than the sleep I'm doing just fine on my own.”

“Are you? I saw how you refused to answer the question. It appears to be something deeper. You don't have to tell me, but at least admit it to yourself.”

“What happened doesn't concern anyone in this room. I certainly don't need some shrink psychoanalyzing it either.”

Shiro stepped back, “Then why even show up to group if you can handle this yourself?”

Keith grumbled before he heard his phone ring.

<\\\>

_ Lance: I just realized the day and time! Dude, I'm sorry if I'm bothering. I'm just not used to getting Sundays off work and I got overly excited. If you’re busy, it's fine.  _

_ <\\\> _

“I have to go…” Keith moved to push past Shiro. “I hope her mumbo jumbo works out for you.”

Shiro sighed and watched Keith walk away. He figured from the file he was going to be the toughest one to break, but meeting him made it seem almost impossible.

Keith snatched his jacket from the table by the door, doing his best to avoid Allura. Once he was outside and on his bike he finally pulled out his phone and replied.

_ <\\\> _

_ Keith: You weren't interrupting. So calm down. _

_ Keith: I'm leaving there now, need anything before I come over? _

_ <\\\> _

Shiro ran out to the parking lot and stopped him, “Hey, wait! Look, I understand what you're getting at, but please. At least take my number and call me if you ever need anything. Even if it's something as simple as needing assistance with something within your home or day to day errands. Just know, I'm here for you.” He took out a card and handed him a handwritten phone number.

Keith took the card and looked at it. “Why are you so insistent?” He slipped it into his wallet before grabbing his helmet from the back of the bike.

“As I said, we have a lot in common. Just keep the offer in the back of your mind.” Shiro turned and walked away.

<\\\>

_ Lance: Yeah. You. I need you to bring you. _

_ Lance: Ginny is getting impatient. _

_ <\\\> _

Slipping his helmet on, Keith made his way to the McClain house as quickly as he could. Within the last mile a storm had rolled in, soaking him through to the bone. Instead of walking into the house in such a state he unlocked the door and shouted from the entryway. “Lance! We have a slight problem!”

“Why what - oh man! Did you jump in a lake? Ginny, go get him a towel,” replied Lance. Ginny ran over to the back of the house and brought Keith a towel, “Come on, I should have something that will fit you. Ginny, go get your shoes.” 

Lance started up the stairs behind Ginny. He opened the door to his room and started going through his closet. Turning to Keith, he grinned to himself, “Don't sit in anything. I just finished cleaning my stuff.”

Keith crossed his arms. “I’m not an idiot. Just get me something dry to wear.”

Lance handed him a basic white shirt, “You want pants and underwear too? Is the water everywhere?” He laughed.

“Just pants. A little sympathy here would be nice. It wasn’t supposed to rain at all today.”

“Welcome to Florida. It changes moods like a child on sugar. Here,” Lance handed him a pair of stretch waisted pants.

“Thanks.” He took the clothes and made his way to the bathroom. After a few minutes he exited, pulling his shirt on the rest of the way.

Lance coughed lightly to himself, “My clothes looks good on you. It…” he stopped himself from finishing his statement with a nervous gaze and turned his attention to Ginny’s room to get her,  _ “It would look better on my floor? Seriously dude! Don't bullshit around with him like that… arg!”  _

Keith made his way downstairs to throw his wet clothes into the dryer. Stretching and running his hands through his hair, he waited by the stairs for the two of them to come down.

Ginny came running down first, leaping to give Keith a hug before running back to the living room to grab her bag.

Lance stumbled behind her, “She's been talking about ice cream all day. It's kind of obsessive. Never again will I let her and Hunk watch the Food Network together. He hypes her up too much.”

“I think it’s rather amusing. At least she’s excited about something.”

“She’s excited about a lot of things. Come on Ginny!” Ginny came running towards them and took Lance’s hand. They walked over to his car and took their usual seats within. Driving off, Lance did his usual playlist of Disney tunes and conversations with the passengers. 

“Any news? I haven’t heard anything in days!” He said to Ginny. 

“Freddy’s lip looks better. He stopped asking me for a kiss, but he keeps sitting near me at lunch during camp. Cindy is going to Disney today! And she said she’s gonna get me a present. I want to get her something too!” 

“We can look at going to the bookstore next door to ice cream.” 

“Yeah! Uncle Keef, will you come with us?” 

“I’m pretty positive he’s sticking with us today until he says otherwise.” 

“Sure, but what is this about Freddy’s lip?” Keith looked back to Ginny with a raised eyebrow.

“Ginny didn’t tell you. What did you do that got you grounded last week?” 

“I smacked Freddy in the face with my backpack.” 

“Yeah. And mom wasn’t too thrilled about having to pick her up early from day camp and she lost all her game and tv time for the weekend. She shouldn’t have done that.” Lance made sure that Ginny wasn’t directly looking at him when he turned to Keith and whispered, “I’m so proud of her.” 

“Ginny, there are always better ways to handle that kind of thing other than using your backpack.” Keith tried to hide his grin.

“I’ll just use my hand next time,” she muttered. 

“Ginny! Stop it! No violence!” Lance snickered, “How about you? Trish says you’ve been a real help with kneading the larger doughs.  _ Such strong arms! _ She would say, almost to the point I’m concerned for her mental health and her ability to remember that you would never be interested.” 

“I swear she’s gonna make me knead the dough where the customers can watch. Matt and Luke just start laughing every time.” Keith rolled his eyes as he silently caught Ginny’s attention to show her the proper way to make a fist.

“Don’t teach her things like that! Trish will murder you!” 

Ginny kept swinging her fist forward. It was awkward, but Lance couldn’t help but find it adorable. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about? I’m not teaching her to hit. I’m teaching her how not to break her hand… if she does hit…”

“Stop it right now!” Lance playfully pushed Keith on the shoulder and giggled. 

“Fine. I’ll stop.” He threw his hands in the air. “You can be the one to explain to Trish why she has a broken hand next time she gets into a fight.”

“There isn’t going to be a next time!” He turned into a plaza and parked the car. A large outdoor shopping plaza laid out in front of them, but much to Keith’s relief, the many people were spread out and not hovering over one section at a time. 

They walked over to the ice cream shop and immediately made their order. “Two scoops of mint chip with fudge and rainbow sprinkles and for me a double chocolate brownie milkshake. Keith? My treat.” 

“Two scoops of green tea. I’m not going to pass up free ice cream.” He pointed to a light green ice cream that looked as if it had barely been touched.

They received their order and allowed Ginny to pick where they would sit. She plopped over to a seat near the window and began to enjoy her ice cream, “I want to do something fun!”

“Yeah, it is your vacation time, but my shift hours are only going to get worse,” he groaned, “and this is no time to visit a theme park. The summer is the time for locals to avoid, too many people,” he turned to Keith knowingly, “maybe more visits to the park when I'm not working.”

“You just said too many people. No way am I setting foot in one of your parks.” Keith huffed as he ate his ice cream.

“I meant like a regular park. One with open space and trees. We can do a picnic or a water gun fight! Hunk said we can visit his pool at some point.” Ginny started to bounce in her seat from excitement.

“Which of those sounds like a good option to you, Ginny?” Keith looked to her as he ate another mouthful.

“Both!”

Lance laughed and patted her on the head, “I figured you'd say that. We’ll do them on different days to spread the activities.”

“Camping?”

“Again! We do that every year.”

“Please!” 

Lance groaned, “I talk about it with your mom.”

“Camping sounds like fun. As long as it’s not in the desert.” Keith chuckled.

“We’ve wanted to take Ginny up north but we never find a good time to do it, so we end up camping closer to home. We really want to take her to the mountains and with everything that's happened… well, money is a little tight for a longer trip outside of the state.” Lance poked his cup with the straw.

“What if I pitched in? I still have some cash left over from my service. I think camping in that environment would be good for all of us.” Keith wanted to reach out to Lance, but resisted and simply gripped his spoon.

“Thanks, but we can't…”

“Yeah! Uncle Keef, come camping with us!”

Lance sighed and leaned his elbows on the table, “I'll speak with Trish about it. Maybe during Thanksgiving break since it will be the first holiday without… yeah, I'll just talk with her.” He poked Ginny on the cheek before finishing his milkshake.

As Ginny ran to the restroom and Keith returned from throwing the trash away he turned to Lance. “Hey… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to overstep…”

“It's fine. Honestly, I should just start including you in everything. Trish certainly is already talking that way and Ginny is always happy to have you along. I can't deny something that makes her happy. I'm just… I'm the one not used to getting help outside of just us.” Lance stood up and stretched his arms above his head, exposing a small bit of his lower stomach, “Miguel may have just passed, but the three of us have been alone for seven years. That's the part that I'm struggling to move past.”

“I get it. If anything I do bothers you, just tell me and I’ll back down.”

Lance patted Keith in the back, “Stop being such a hermit and just pop in when you want more often.  _ Some _ of us would appreciate it. Other than that, nothing bothers me, anymore anyway.”

“You know the offer goes both ways. My door is always open if you just want to get away from the girls for a bit.” Keith chuckled as he shook his head.

“Really?” Lance’s voice jittered. He scratched the top of his nose and looked away, “Um - I might take you up on that.”

“I’m going to have to get some different take out menus if that’s the case.” Keith chuckled as Ginny raced back out to them. 

She clinged onto Keith and Lance’s hand, “ _ Tio,  _ your face…”

“To the bookstore, right?!” he nearly shouted.

Keith laughed as he looked down to Ginny and winked. “ _ Tio  _ is just a little flustered.”

“About what?” she asked as they started to walk to the Barnes and Noble.

“Nothing, Ginny,” he couldn't look at Keith, “nothing at all.”

Keith walked with them but he hesitate at the entrance of the book store.  _ “It’s just a store… there’s no reason to feel like this. They’re civilians, that’s all.”  _ With a deep breath he calmed his shaking hands as he prepared to take a step forward.

“I want to see the books!  _ Tio _ , this way!” she dragged them both through the story, weaving by without stopping until they reached the hidden corner of children’s books.

“Okay you get one gift for Cindy and one book for yourself. I’ll look up your allowance now.” Ginny released their hands and ran around the small section. Lance pulled out his phone and opened a money app.

Keith started to flip through a few of the books that caught his attention. Despite the quiet environment he still seemed jumpy.

Lance approached him, noticing an odd physical standing position and a slight tremor of his hand, “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah…” He slid the book back on the shelf jumping slightly.

Lance flinched, surprised this his mood changed so drastically. He hesitated for a second, but gave up when he noticed the movement of pressure Keith had on his jaw. He reached over his hand and gently placed it on his tricep, “We can step out. Ginny, will understand and then I'll bring her right back in.”

“No… I can’t just push it aside. I’m not going to keep pausing everything. It’s stupid and pathetic.” He took a few deep breaths as he tried to relax his hand.

“Wait?” Lance took a cautious step closer, “this… this is normal for you? Is this part of you PTSD?”

“Yeah… panic attacks. Sometimes they’re small and sometimes they’re not.” Keith glanced to Lance, “It’s why we were running so late to Ginny’s birthday…”

Lance wanted to scream at him for never having told him this information before. He stepped away from Keith and grabbed Ginny, explaining Keith wasn't feeling well and they would be right back. “Let’s go outside. I'm not asking either.”

“Lance, this isn’t necessary.” Keith protested as he was pushed out of the bookstore. “I have a handle on it.”

“Lies. Ginny, how does Uncle Keef look?”

“Did the ice cream give you a stomach ache?” She walked to him and gave him a hug around his waist in comfort.

As her arms wrapped around him, his body seemed to give in. He sat down on the bench pulling Ginny with him as his expression was one of defeat. “No, I don’t have a stomach ache.” He wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her small shoulder.

Ginny held him closer and started to pet his hair, much like her mother would do for her when she felt ill. 

Lance sat beside him and started to rub his back, “Ginny, is it okay if we get Cindy a present tomorrow. I think Uncle Keef needs to relax at home.”

“He can sleep on my bed and get better!” She held him tighter.

“How does that sound?” asked Lance. 

Keith simply nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

“Ginny, make sure uncle doesn’t fall behind. Be his princess right now.”

“Okay!” Ginny took one of Keith’s hands into both of hers and stood perfectly straight, acting like a warrior as she protected her mission.

They walked over to the car but Ginny refused to get in until Keith was safely in his seat. She leaped up and kissed his cheek before running around and taking her seat.

Lance giggled at her motions and then gave Keith a concerned but relieved gaze as he seemed to at least appreciate her gestures, “Remember how you said I can come over to get away. I'll follow through with that if you make me one promise; don't hide this from me.”

“Fine… I’ll send you a text…”

Lance reached his hand over Keith's forehead, “We can start there.” He pulled his hand back and started the car, leaving the music low and silently driving home.

When they pulled into the drive, Keith got out of the car but hesitated to go inside. Trish was home. The last thing he wanted was her fretting over him like something broken she needed to fix. Crossing his arms he leaned against the car simply waiting.

Ginny hopped out and went to Keith, “My bed makes everyone feel better.”

Lance walked over and held Ginny’s hand, “I think Keith needs a minute to breath outside. Want me to get Trish?”

“No, I’ll just be a moment.”

Lance nodded and took Ginny inside. The moment the door opened, Trish called to them and asked Ginny why she looked so worried.

“Uncle Keef is sick!”

“Oh?” she looked to Lance.

“Just a small turn of his stomach or what some might call a panic.”

Trish shook her head and started to leave for outside, but Lance grabbed her arm and stopped her, “Don't. I don't think he needs your brand of mother treatment. I'll make sure he's fine.”

“Lance, you've never worked with someone who has PTSD.”

“So. Doesn't mean I can't try. Let me handle it.”

She sighed, “Fine, but I will step in if you are sucking at your job!” 

Lance smiled and walked back outside, “Still need a minute or would you like to sit on the hood of my car?”

“Sure, I’m good now.” He looked over at Lance nearly all signs that he had panicked now gone.

“You gonna stay? Cause I know Trish, she's going to want the story, so if you want to bail, I'll understand. If you’d like…” Lance shoved his hands into his pocket, nearly looking off into the sky, “if you don't want to be alone, you can either hang in my room or we can head to your place.”

“It was so much simpler over there. You had your job and you did it. There was a clear goal… Now I don't know what I want, or what I'm supposed to do.”

Lance blinked a few times before stepping closer to Keith, “Has that been part of the struggle? Are you feeling lost?”

“What am I supposed to do? I'm a soldier who works in a bakery. That just sounds ridiculous.” He shook his head before running his hands through his hair.

“Sounds hot to me,” Lance half jokingly laughed, “Did Miguel tell you why I came to live with Trish and Ginny?”

“No…” Keith looked to Lance.  _ “He spent most of his time talking about you but not that.” _

“I wanted to help. I had just finished community college when he decided to leave for the military, but they started to float about the option of living in a military base or not. Trish didn't want that kind of life, so I offered to move to Orlando. I figured I'd take a break from studying and eventually go back. It's been seven years and I haven't gone back… I guess, what I'm saying is, sometimes we find ourselves in places we weren't expecting, but that doesn't mean they are bad. Ask me if I regret giving away a fully paid for scholarship to UCLA in their animation and art department to come to Orlando? Go ahead ask me!”

“I get it. You don't regret it. You chose this. I didn't. I wasn't supposed to come back.”

“Then, I guess my advice giving is over. I don't give advice on things I haven't personally lived. But I'll listen. Anything you have to say or need me for. I'm here.” Lance gave a shy grin, one Keith had never seen him give before. He stood, awkward, slouched, and insecure. It wasn't the Lance Keith was used to seeing.

Keith blushed slightly. “Sure, I can work with that.” He shifted slightly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“So… my room or your place? We’ll watch the movie regardless.”

“Let's just watch it on the couch. I'll deal with Trish if I have to.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck.

Lance coughed, clearing his throat of disappointed - though he didn't completely understand why, “I'll pop us some popcorn. Meet me on the couch when you're ready.” Lance grinned and slowly turned back, glance over to Keith before blushing and entering the house.

Keith took a few more deep breaths before making his way into the house and to the couch. He tried to make himself comfortable but couldn't manage it. With an exasperated sigh he took out his phone.

_ <//> _

_ Keith: Fine I give. We can talk. _

_ Keith: Pick a time and place. _

_ Keith: This doesn't mean I think this will help. _

_ <//> _

Lance wished Ginny a good night as Trish walked her up to bed. He ran into the kitchen and started popping the popcorn. Waiting near the microwave, he started to wonder and allowed his mind to go where it pleased - Miguel became his only thought.

The microwave beeped, which brought back Lance to reality. He shook the hot bag into a bowl and started for the living room, finding Keith already seated.

Lance sat down, crossing his legs underneath him and slightly adjusting himself closer to Keith. He hadn't known what he was doing, but something inside of him wanted to protect Keith in some way - since there couldn't be any other reason why he craved to be so close to him.

“Ready?” 

“Let's get this movie started.” Keith grabbed a handful of popcorn as he slid his phone back in his pocket.

“I think you're gonna like this. They call the director the new generation Miyazaki. This movie is his first major one,  _ The Girl Who Leapt Through Time. _ ” 

“You do realize this determines if I trust any of your movie recommendations right?”

“Then, if I'm wrong, you may disown me forever, but have I recommended you wrong in books so far?”

“No, but you've only recommended two books,” Keith chuckled.

“And have they not been good?! I have the sequel to that second one. I've got up to book three. Excited for book four this July! I would really appreciate it if you caught up so I can fanboy over it with someone outside of the internet.”

“Then just give me the next two books. I'll probably have them done in a week or two.” 

“Yes! Perfect!” Lance hovered his finger over the start button, but a curious thought came over him, “Did - did you notice the doodles in that last book?”

“Yeah, I rather enjoyed them.” 

A sense of accomplishment took over Lance’s face, “My personal favorite is the inner monologue cat. Haha! I named her Blue. She’s my inner mind as I read and simply need to put down my expression of the scene. You’ll see her in every book.  Any of the more detailed art, I sometimes move over to my scanner.”

“She's entertaining.” Keith looked to Lance with a hint of a smile. He enjoyed his company and was more relaxed than he had been in quite some time.

Lance happily swung his head as he pushed play on the movie. They relaxed beside each other, quickly getting lost to the story. Lance kept having to repeat to himself not to lean against Keith or adjust himself closer. It felt odd having those thoughts, not rational to any of it, but when their fingers accidentally grazed each other within the popcorn bowl, Lance had to contain himself from throwing the bowl over him and scampering to the opposite side of the couch.

_ “No, no, no! That is not something you're thinking about. No… no?” _

Keith glanced towards Lance unsure if he was simply reading the situation wrong.  _ “This is ridiculous. He just pities me because of the PTSD. That's all it is.”  _ He shifted in his seat doing his best to watch the movie. It was good but no matter how much he enjoyed it, having Lance this close was not helping his concentration.

Lance cleared his throat and tried to get back to the film. It became almost impossible, thinking again and again of Keith in ways he’s positive his brother had wanted him to think. 

_ “Figure this out. Just do something… oh, whisper something to him. We are watching a movie. I mean, sure, it's in my living room and we wouldn't be disturbing anyone, but it's still a movie. Just do it and see what happens…”  _

Lance took a deep breath and glance over to Keith. He waited for the right moment when the movie would offer a scene that deserved some commentary. His opportunity arrived and he started to lean towards Keith’s ear, only to be blocked by Trish’s face.

“What are you watching?” she asked, leaning on the back of the couch with her head between Lance and Keith.

“Damn it, Trish!” yelled Lance.

“What?”

“You're gonna ruin the movie.” 

Keith glanced at Trish with a smirk.

“Fine, then move over, I'm gonna watch.” She hoisted one leg over the couch between them, motioning for them separate and give her room. Begrudgingly, Lance shifted and curse loudly within his own head. She snagged the bowl of popcorn away from Lance and sat it on her lap, enjoying the movie along with the two - although from that point forward all Lance could do was stare at her with a death glare. 

As the movie ended Keith yawned; his phone going off in his pocket. “Thanks for the movie, Lance. It was really good.” He pulled his phone out as he got up to leave.

“Yeah. Anytime,” Lance grumbled as he watched him leave, “I'll give you the books next time.” Trish followed Keith out the door and locked it behind him.

As Lance heard the motorcycle start outside, he contemplated texting a thought to Keith, but instead kept it to himself.

_ “Next time, your place.” _

<\\\>

_ Shiro: I won't even ask what changed your mind. Available on Thursday? Starbucks? _

_ Keith: Sure. At least they've got tea. _

_ Shiro: If tea is what you prefer, I know a place with some really great boba tea. _

_ Keith: Starbucks is fine. _

_ Shiro: Alright. I will see you Thursday at noon. Starbucks on Kirkman and Vineland. _

_ Keith: Fine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna: So there is a fun fact about Ginny's birthdate.  
> Vulpes: you know it still makes me smile when I think about it.  
> Luna: That June 5th is Ginny's birthday or that June 5th also happens to be our birthday?  
> Vulpes: both of course!! It's an amazing day.  
> Luna: June 5th is the best day! Haha! Yeah, it's true. Vulpes and I share the same birthday, just different years. Fate was clearly playing a game with us.  
> Vulpes: it was meant to be!  
> Luna: Clearly. The Red to my Blue (god, thanks to this fic this has more meaning!!! Haha)  
> Vulpes: Always, Blue.
> 
> Luna: ALSO VULPES GOT MARRIED ON THE 19th!!!! :D (I'm just really excited for her. Squee!) 
> 
> DOUBLE CHAPTER WEEK!!!! Next chapter is coming on Wednesday! Keep an eye for it! -Luna and Vulpes
> 
>    
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)
> 
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> Our Instagram: [Luna_Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/) (Previews upload often AND information on an upcoming KLance photoshoot of us as Keith and Lance in cosplay <3) 
> 
> See you next week! -Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_  
> [ _The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)
> 
>  
> 
> [ _Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121)  
> 


	7. Year 1 - Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all read the tags... cause its about to go down! 
> 
> Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Also - JAM BOY!!!!!!!!! (You'll see :D )
> 
> Happy double chapter week! - Luna and Vulpes

####  _ 23 July - 12:00 - Every week, I show up on time like the clock and that's all I do. _

<\\\>

_ Luke: Are you meeting with him? _

_ Keith: Yeah… _

_ Luke: You sound thrilled. lol _

_ Keith: I just don't like how much he pries. _

_ Luke: That kind of sounds like you hate his whole purpose. _

_ Keith: Point being? _

_ Luke: Keith. Give the guy a break. He's trying to help you. _

_ Keith: I don't need his brand of help. _

_ Luke: The secret panic you had in the pantry at work yesterday speaks otherwise. _

_ Luke: As well as the bag under your eyes. _

_ Luke: And that tick you got going on. _

_ Keith: Tick? What tick? _

_ Luke: When you start kneading the dough for too long, you eye starts to twitch from exhaustion. I seem to be the only one who's noticed. _

_ Keith: Then stop noticing. _

_ Luke: Can't. _

_ Luke: You're difficult to look away from. _

_ Keith: I … _

_ Keith: I'm fine. _

_ Luke: Keep telling yourself that. _

_ Keith: He's here. Talk with you soon. _

_ Luke: Good luck. _

_ <\\\> _

Shiro held the cup of coffee in his hands, staring at Keith, waiting for a response. It had been the same every week. Shiro shows up early; Keith exactly on time. Shiro orders something different off the menu; Keith orders green tea. They greet each other and Shiro makes some awkward joke about his new prosthetic arm and then they sit, in mostly silence. 

He had successfully gotten some things out of him, but in the end they were small facts that he also brought up during group. “The job is still going well?” he asked.

“Yeah, Trish is going to teach me how to make the dough for the pastries next.” Keith sipped his tea as he looked out the window.

“Well that's good. So you work in the back of house then,” he was hoping the conversation would keep going.

“We agreed that was best, until I can get a better handle on the attacks.” Keith shrugged as he shifted.

“Have they been reducing?” 

“It's hard to tell… do nightmares count?”

Shiro sighed, “Yes. They do.”

“Then no.”

“I will assume that you do not plan on telling me any of your nightmares?” 

“It's the same scene over and over again. I'm tired of retelling it.” He leaned over the messenger bag he had started to carry. Pulling out a manilla folder he softly smiled as his fingers brushed against the latest book Lance had given him. “Here. I requested a copy of the file from my C.O. With as little redacted as possible.”

Shiro took the folder, surprised he had actually decided to recieve the file. He skimmed through it, reading the details of the events. It became clear this was what was haunting him at night, “Is this for me to keep?” 

“I don't want it. Do what you want with it. Shred it, burn it, set it for some light bedside reading. Whatever floats your boat.”

Shiro disliked the way Keith spoke, but he knew better than to address it. He remembered how it was to be in this phase of the process, “I’ll read it with my complete focus on a later date.” He took a sip of his tea and brought up the one subject that he always slipped a smile at one point, “How is Ginny?”

“Still beating up Freddy. Damn kid just won't learn his lesson.” There was a hint of pride in his voice.

“It sounds like the young boy is infatuated.”

“His parents need to teach him that when a girl says no you don't put your hands on her.”

“I can not argue with that… and Lance?” 

“Working nearly every day. Though we've started taking Ginny out to the beach and parks.”

“At least you’re keeping yourself active. Any other friends you’ve made?” 

Keith shrugged, “No.”

“Okay… Is there anything else you wish to talk about? As I’ve said before, I am an open book to you. I have nothing to hide.” 

“We hit our main topics what else is there?”

Shiro sighed again, “I guess the same statement I make every week. Don’t hesitate to call or text me for anything. I am here to support you, even if it’s in the middle of the night due to a nightmare. I just want you to know that PTSD is hard to fight alone. You need to find something that keeps you level headed.” 

_ “Ginny? No… that just gives me something to focus on. Someone to keep me level headed… Lance…”  _ Keith stood slipping the strap of his bag over his head. “I'll keep that in mind.”

“Don’t hesitate, Keith.” Shiro stood up and tossed his cup in the trash before leaving. 

<//>

_ Lance: <Video Attached> _

_ Lance: How can you say no when she begged you like that?! I mean look at that face?! _

_ Lance: State park in Vineland. Literally there is one family here. Come? _

_ <//> _

Keith chuckled, deciding to keep them hanging as he started his bike and made his way over to them. Once he spotted them, he parked and took off his helmet but didn't walk over to them. Instead he raised his fingers to his lips and whistled.

Ginny stopped running and turned her head, smiling ear to ear as she ran towards the sound. “Uncle Keef!” With her arms open wide, she ran to him and went in for a hug. Lance laughed at Ginny’s joy and pulled down the kite he had been holding from the sky. As he wrapped the thread back in place, he noticed something different about Keith. 

It had been three weeks since he had last seen Keith. They had text nearly every day - more like nearly every other hour - but his summer schedule had forced Lance into hours of overtime and opposing schedules as Keith. 

“You’re hair. How much did it grow?” He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to calm his flustered feeling of attraction. 

Keith reached up to hold a lock of his hair between his fingers. “I dunno a couple inches. Why? You don't like it?”

“I never said that. I - um - I prefer it to the military cut. Frames your face better.” Lance tried to hide the pink on his cheeks, hoping it came off as a sunburn.

“You wanna fly the kite?” asked Ginny.

“Of course.” He grinned at her as he took her hand. “How high do you want it to go?”

“High! Really high!” she raised her hands towards the sky. 

Running to the middle of the grass, Lance handed Keith the kite and helped him launch it to the air. Once steady in his hands, the two stood beside each other as Ginny ran after the kite. “Longer hair. New bike jacket that actually snugs you. That thing on your face, what’s it called? A smile? Who are you and where is Keith?”

“Shut up.” Keith shoved Lance with one hand as he controlled the kite with the other. “You've been a big help… guess I should say thanks.”

“Huh? How did I help? I haven’t actually seen you in three weeks.” 

“The texts. The panic attacks. Being able to know you'll respond… no matter the day or time.”

“Except when I’m working. So, I’m sorry I can’t pick up during my late shifts, but really? It’s been helping?” 

“Yeah, sleep hasn't been getting much better, but I'm not having as many awake attacks.”

“Yeah, okay, that’s a start.” Lance smiled, both from watching Ginny and knowing that he was, in some way, helping Keith. He had been thinking about Keith for a long time. His denial of his thoughts officially gone, but he couldn’t convince himself to pursue anything. 

But he did miss him. 

“You got any plans tonight?” 

“No, unless you count leftover takeout as plans.”

Lance groaned, “I’m making you dinner. You need to not have take out at least once in that apartment. Wait, sorry, I literally invited myself. I take that back.” 

“Wasn't that our deal? You come over whenever as long as I text you because of a panic attack.”

“But you aren’t texting me a panic attack, but I haven’t been able to fulfill that part of the agreement ‘cause of work. And I - um - don’t work tomorrow either, so… yeah…” He had no idea what he was implying. The words came out with much thought. 

“Lance, shut up. Come over and make dinner.” Keith couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him. “You're being ridiculous.”

He puffed up his cheeks and blew it towards Keith’s new longer hairline, “Fine. I’ll come over a little late as Trish won’t be home until after seven. Speaking of Trish, she mentioned that Matt’s sister has moved in. Have you met her, being he’s your neighbor and all.” 

“I wasn't aware she had moved in. We've been so busy at work side conversations are almost nonexistent.”

“Really, cause Trish and Luke have told me you just kind of focus out and keep to your task. Yeah, I keep tabs on you with others. I know not to just take your word on it.” He crossed his arms over his chest and bumped his hip against him. “But I'm happy to hear you haven't had any breaks at work. I worry about you often…” he shied away his face as he spoke.

“You really have gone above and beyond. It's not necessary. I mean it's not like you're my sponsor.”

“Sponsor. You have a sponsor? Is he or she hot?” Lance laughed.

“Yeah. He's hot, if you can get past the prosthetic arm. He's a vet whose nearly done with the stupid program.” He adjusted the kite as a strong wind caught it trying to break the string.

“What, is that a deal breaker?” Lance laughed loudly, “what does he do for you?”

“He pesters trying to get me to talk about what happened over there. What causes the attacks, why I think I can't sleep. He was assigned to me by the shrink. Why can't everyone just leave it alone. Talking about it isn't gonna change it.” He yanked on the string causing the kite to take a nosedive.

Ginny ran after the kite as Lance spoke, “If that's true, why do you insist on texting me every time it happens. And don't try saying it's cause I asked you to. His job is to ask you to and you're closed off. I think you do want to talk about, just not yet.”

“You never ask me to explain why. He tries to compare us… show that we’re the same. With you it's simply  _ ‘get him through it and it will be better’ _ . Honestly that's the easiest way to explain it.”

“Then, why don't you tell him that! It's not that difficult.” Ginny ran over with the kite and lifted it up towards Keith. Lance continued, “You know, you do need to open up to more people. Why don't I finally introduce you to my best friend or you go and introduce yourself to Matt’s sister?”

“Really? That's just awkward. Besides isn't it Matt's job to introduce her?” Keith took the kite from Ginny as he started to look it over and make sure it wasn’t damaged.

“Yes, but she is also  _ your  _ new neighbor and it's acceptable to go greet them, especially with a gift.”

“A gift.” Keith looked at Lance like he was crazy. “She’s eighteen, what on earth could I get her as a gift.”

“Plenty of things, but just do like the typical neighborhood welcome gift. For example, when Trish and I moved into our neighborhood, the woman next door welcomed up with a jar of jam. It was a simple gesture and a good way to get to know each other.” 

“Jam… that seems so simple.” He sighed as he handed Lance the kite. “Fine, I’ll think about it. We have a storm rolling in, and I’d like to not get caught in the rain this time.” He pointed to the dark clouds heading their way.

“Agree. Ginny, let’s head home.” Ginny complained but complied and took Lance’s hand back to the car. “I’ll message you when I’m on my way. See you later.” 

“You’re gonna leave without a goodbye hug?” Keith looked to Ginny as he had stepped towards his bike.

Ginny ran over and gave him a big hug, “I'm going to the bakery tomorrow. See you?”

“As always, 리틀 스타 공주.” He smiled as he rustled her hair before sending her back to Lance.

Lance wondered what he had said, but didn't bother to ask and waved to Keith with a large smile and a bashful wave.

#

Keith stood in the center of his apartment, not entirely sure why he was nervous. He had plenty of time before Lance showed up to stop by the store and grab a jar of jam. Now he stood there and stared at it wondering what they hell he had been thinking. “This is stupid… she’s just a kid though… how bad could it be?”

Snatching the jar off the table, he walked out the door and across the hall to Matt’s door.  _ “Just knock, what’s the worst that can happen…”  _ He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door swung open. For a second, Keith hadn’t realized that she was standing there, short and thin, looking up to him. It was true what he had heard, she was a miniature version of Matt. The same style hair cut, round glasses, and facial structure. There would be no mistaking that the two were siblings. She wore a pair of baggy pajama pants, a three sizes to large t-shirt with the words  _ Get Out of My Space _ with a small UFO on the corner, and a pair of bright green headphones with pointed cat ears around her neck. “Who are you?” she asked blantely. 

Keith looked down at her, holding the jam by his side. “My name’s Keith. I live across the hall, and I work with your brother. Uh… here.” He held out the jam feeling completely foolish.

She analyzing the jar in his head and then back at Keith. He could feel her eyes nitpicking at every detail of him and the jar. Slowly, she reached for it and took it into her hand. Holding it out, her eyes stayed focused on the jar, “You brought me jam…Smucker's jam? Like from a store.” She paused in thought, trying to comprehend what was happening, “Now, did you like just take this out of you home or did you go to the store with the complete intent of buying this to greet me?” 

“I bought it. I’m not an idiot.” Keith crossed his arms and huffed. “Look if you don’t want it just give it back.”

She stayed silent, having one hand on the edge of the door and the other holding the jar. Quickly, her eyes darted back to Keith, a light reflecting off her glasses before a pair of firm eyes stared back at him, “You are my best friend now. I shall call you Jam Boy. I will come to your apartment whenever I want and you will answer the door or I will disconnect your internet.” She slammed the door in his face without another warning. 

For a second, he swore he could hear Matt inside, lost in complete laughter. He took a step back to head to his apartment, confused, before he heard the door open once again. “And thanks for the jam! My name is Kate, but call me Pidge.” She slammed the door again. 

“What the hell just happened?” Keith wandered into his apartment and sat down on his couch completely lost.

_ <\\\> _

_ Keith: Jam was a horrible idea… _

_ Keith: Now I have a freaking gremlin that isn’t going to leave me alone. _

_ Lance: ROTFLMFAO! _

_ Keith: I hate you _

_ Lance: No you don’t _

_ Lance: ;) _

_ Keith: She gave me a fucking nickname! _

_ Lance: Oh! Please share.  _

_ Keith: No _

_ Lance: Oh come on! What can I do to convince you?! _

_ Keith: Never _

_ Lance: I'll send you a nude. _

_ Lance: XD _

_ Keith: That would do it. _

_ Lance: <Image Attached> _

_ Lance: It's one of my masterpieces. I especially like how I had his tail wrapped around her leg as she sits on his lap. I think I recreated the scene from book 3 rather well. _

_ Keith: I hate you _

_ Keith: Still not telling you _

_ Lance: AW! I’m working on a piece from book 4 now… WHICH I FINISHED READING! It  _

_ was so good. _

_ Lance: But, you know what, I’m not gonna lend it to you cause you won’t tell me the  _

_ nickname. Blue really had a lot to say for this one. _

_ Keith: ...Jam Boy… _

_ Keith: You better be bringing that book when you come over _

_ Lance: It’s already in my backpack, Jam Boy. _

_ Lance: ;D _

_ Keith: I will murder you in your sleep. _

_ Lance: Had this threat come from anyone else, I wouldn’t take it serious. Lol. _

_ Keith: The door is open so don’t bother knocking. I don’t want the gremlin to know there are more people for her to bother. _

_ <//> _

Lance took a deep breath before walking into the apartment. He turned the knob and walked in holding a bag filled with fresh food to cook. “Keith?” he announced as he closed the door behind him, “You want me to lock the door?” 

Keith poked his head out of the bathroom as he dried his hair with a towel. “Yeah sure. You got here quicker than I anticipated.”

“It’s not like I live far away. Please tell me you bought that box of basic cookware from Target I told you to get cause if not, we are making a stop.” Lance started to unpack the food on the kitchen counter. 

“Yeah they’re in the cabinets. Matt looked at me like I had grown two heads when I told him that’s why I needed him to drive.  _ ‘But you don’t cook…’ _ ” Keith walked out of the bathroom a loose pair of joggers hanging from his hips and his shirt in his hand.

Lance’s hand slipped on the counter from the view as he dropped the peppers from his hand and his ability to breath. He was grateful he hadn’t started chopping yet, “Yeah - I would have too.” 

“You have what you need right?” Keith leaned against the kitchen counter as he slipped his shirt on.

Lance had secretly wished the shirt would have  _ forgotten _ to be put back on, “Yes. All the basics. Are you going to help or just watch?” 

“I can help but you’re gonna have to tell me what to do.” 

“Unwrap the steak and placed them on the cutting board. Then take your skillet and heat it high heat.” Lance proceeded to start chopping the vegetables.

Keith did as he was instructed. Neither had anticipated how small the kitchen actually was. As Keith grabbed the steak his shoulder brushed against Lance. Even as he heated the skillet, they could feel the proximity of the other person.

Lance could barely contain the thoughts running through his mind. He was starting to despise the fact that he had confirmed in his own mind the attraction level he had on Keith and the desires he kept containing, “Do - do you have anything to drink? I’m really thirsty.” He furiously chopped the mushrooms. 

“Yeah,” Keith reached over to the fridge taking out a couple bottles of water as well as the bottle of wine. “Take your pick.”

“Red moscato? My favorite!” Lance slowly looked up to Keith, curious, but didn’t question it, “Wine.” 

He pulled two wine glasses from the cabinet, revealing that he had full sets of dishes and cups. Placing two glasses on the counter her uncorked the bottle and poured them both a glass. “Here,” he placed Lance’s glass next to the cutting board.

Lance took a sip and fell into bliss, “So damn good!” Looking to Keith, he grinned, “To finally having a home cooked meal in your own home.” 

“To having a friend that is annoyingly persistent.” Keith smiled as he sipped his own glass of wine.

“Whatever. I’m here. So that means this annoyance is working on you.” He laughed as he hip checked Keith before pouring more wine and moving everything to the stove. He began to cook their meal, a steak with sauteed onions and mushrooms with butter and a side of bell pepper on a bed of brown rice with a wine sauce. The aroma covered the air as Lance would causally cook and sip his wine. Lost to the chore, he didn’t realize he had started humming and shaking his hips slightly to the beat in his head - forgetting just for a second that someone was behind him and could see everything he was doing. 

Keith leaned back and simply watched, a small smirk tugging at his lips. He sipped his wine before commenting, “Would you like some actual music to dance to?”

“Huh?” Lance turned around and realized what was happening, “Oh, um, sure - I guess. I’m almost done but I wouldn’t mind. How do you like your steak, by the way?” 

“Medium rare. So what did you want to do? We could watch another movie or something.”

“Or something?” he chuckled half joking, half nervous for the response, “what would something entail?”

“I don't know.” Keith shrugged turning his focus away from Lance.

Lance was not going to be the one to make any kind of  _ suggestions. “ _ Then I guess it's a movie.”

“Okay, well,” Keith set down his glass of wine. Lance could hear him rummaging through his closet for a moment before he returned. “I found this in my bag.”

Lance looked carefully at it from across the kitchen, “A hard drive?”

“Yeah, I didn't see it the first time I went through my stuff.” He set it down on the counter. The top of the drive had been etched with M.M. and had a faded blue lion sticker on it.

Lance flipped over the steak and then walked over quickly to see. He smiled, kind and lost in joyful memories, “He gave you his movie hard drive? If he wasn’t so straight I would have insisted he was hitting on you.” 

“Half our squadron thought that. He had to do a video chat with all of us there to prove he had a wife and kid.”

Lance lost it laughing, only coming up for air once he heard the steak sizzling. He ran over and plated the meat to rest, “I wish I had been there for that. Plug it in. Dinner will be ready in one minute… Take the wine!” 

Keith grabbed the wine and set up the hard drive. Plating the dish, Lance walked over and placed the two plates on the foldable tables Keith set up on the couch. They sat down as Lance reached over for the wine and poured himself some more, “Hate you for this!”

“No you don't. You're going to hate me for saying there's another in cabinet.” Keith chuckled.

Lance beamed, “Its like you… You knew!” Lance shook his hands in the air, “He told you that’s my favorite wine, didn’t he?!” 

“I'm not saying yes or no.” Keith grabbed his plate as he got comfy and started to eat.

“Then, that’s a big fat yes,” Lance took his fork and stabbed the knife, hating this constant feeling of the unknown and wish he would simply speak up and admit to himself what the twisting in his gut meant to Keith. “You like?” 

“This is so much better than what I've been eating.” Keith sat there for a moment with another bite in his mouth as he shut his eyes to savor it.

“Yeah?” Lance put the fork down and shuffled closer to Keith before shifting the table closer. He hoped Keith wouldn’t notice, “Then, maybe I should cook here more often.” 

“I would most certainly not object to that.”

“Good,” Lance’s voice suddenly sounded closer to Keith, almost directly to his ear, “I’ll try and make it a weekly thing at least. I could use some breaks from the girls.”

Keith opened his eyes and looked at Lance their noses inches apart. He started to turn red as he cleared his throat. “Lance… what…”  

Lance stared Keith straight in the eyes as he slowly moved a mushroom on the fork into his mouth, “What…” 

“What movie did you want to watch?” Keith pointed at the T.V. screen.

Lance slowly turned away and leaned back to enjoy his meal, leaving their shoulders only an inch apart, “There are over a hundred movies in that hard drive, so list a category and I’ll try and remember something I installed in there.” 

“I have no idea. You pick something.” Keith set the remote on Lance's leg.

Lance winced and then sat back as he took the last bite of his meal. Flipping through the folders, he eventually found the one listed  _ Favorites _ . He paused, staring at it and grinning. Clicking the folder, Lance immediately saw the folder with all of Voltron and decided that, eventually, he would have to sit and watch it again - when his heart was ready. 

Clicking away, he finally froze. His jaw opening wide as he immediately started bouncing where he sat. “Oh my god! That bastard! He had it the whole time and didn’t tell me he loved it! I told him he would love that movie and there it is, in his favorites folder!” 

"Huh?" Keith looked up at the screen confused. "Which one?"

Lance moved the folded table away, "The Rurouni Kenshin live action movies! I told him a long time ago how awesome they were, but he wouldn't listen cause he hates live action anime films, but I told him this one was different! I knew he would love it!"

"Sounds like you've made up your mind. If that's what you want to watch then play it."

"Have you ever watched the series? It's amazing!"

"Wasn't exactly at the top of my priority list." He sipped his wine, placing the now empty plate back on the T.V. tray. "We were a little more focused on not getting shot at."

"Kenshin came out when we were kids." Lance harped on Keith, giving a crooked smile, "So, your homework is to watch the series, but right now, we watch the movie!" He pushed play on the first film.

Keith settled in to watch the movie. He enjoyed the story and was fascinated. Though as it continued he started to have flashes of memories. Bodies heaped on the sides of roads after attacks. Women and children crying and clinging to each other. Without warning he stood and walked into the bathroom as he tried to steady his now frantic breathing.

Lance paused the movie, unsure of the rapid movements made by Keith. At first, he figured he needed to use the restroom, until he heard a crash from inside. He bolted to his feet, rushing over and knocking on the door, "Keith? Are you okay?"

The door swung open revealing Keith on the floor. The shower curtain had fallen as he was on the floor head in his hands. His breath was coming in short bursts as his hands shook.   
Lance rushed to him, sliding to his knees and hesitating to touch Keith. His hands hovered over his back, "Keith... Keith! Are you okay? Hey, I'm here. Talk to me."

"I can't make it stop... It's all I see..." He flinched away from Lance's sudden movement.    
Lance stayed where he kneed, trying to figure out what to say, "What - what is it you're seeing. Tell me. I swore I'd always listen."

"Bodies... everywhere we went... there was just so much blood."

Lance shuffled over closer. He realized that watching Kenshin - a movie with plenty of blood and death - was not the most appropriate thing for him to watch. He felt guilt for cause Keith this pain.

Reaching his arm forward, he tried to place his hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith flinched, but didn't completely scatter away, "It's alright, I'm here for you. Please, let me help."

Keith looked up at Lance, not an ounce of the soldier he was present on his features. "I don't know..." His hands continued to shake, "I just want it to stop."

Lance took the plunge and sprinted back on his feet, leaping to Keith and embracing him tightly. He tried to control the shaking, guiding Keith's face to rest on his shoulder. It wasn't easy, having to fight against the consistent resistance from Keith, but he was determined to not let go, "Keith. Stay with me. You are here with me. Lance... just think of something positive anything... Ginny. Think of her smile when she sees you. The excitement she has when you play with her. Think of something that can bring you back."

Keith's arms tightened around Lance as he buried his face in his shoulder. The moments ticked by and slowly his breathing evened out. He began taking slow deep breaths, as the scent of having Lance so near began to calm him down. It wasn't Ginny that came to mind, but little moments he had with Lance.

As Lance could feel the trembling slow down, he shifted his positions to lean his back against the edge of the tub. He stretched his legs across the bathroom floor and cradled Keith in his arms. He didn't say anything more, only guiding the pain away with the stroke of his hands against Keith's head and neck, hoping it was soothing him.

"I'm sorry... I thought I was better..." Keith's voice was barely a whisper against Lance's neck. He stared off at nothing doing his best to keep perfectly still. As awful as the circumstances were, he couldn't deny enjoying Lance's touch.

"Don't apologize. There isn't a miracle cure to this. It takes time... and I've got all the time in the world, so we can stay here as long as you need."

Keith glanced up at Lance. "Why? Why do all of this? You couldn't stand me at first."

"I couldn't stand you at first cause I was jealous. You were the one who got the last seven years of Miguel's life, but then I got to know you and I consider you a friend, a close one if you feel the same, and I'm always here for my close friends." He squeeze Keith into his hands, "Always."

Keith leaned up, he didn't know why, and pressed his lips against Lance's. It was soft but felt as if it lasted forever. 

Lance's eyes widened from surprise, but when he felt the trembling of Keith's body relax and he finally took a moment to realize the taste, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. His hand caressed the back of Keith's neck, as he gasped for air only seconds after it ended, "I - was that something you intended or was it part of the panic?"

Keith turned bright red as he pulled away. "I... uh... both?"

"Yeah," he rolled his fingers on the back of Keith's neck, "well, can I help again?"

"I'm not going to object."

Lance pulled Keith closer and sweetly kissed him again. He had wanted to do it for so long, it felt unreal. He still didn't understand it all - the pain in his chest mixed the situation at hand - but he wanted to leave no room for regrets. 

Keith felt his body relax, losing his breath from the thrill of what was happening. He became more forceful, leaning back against the wall as he pulled Lance to straddle him.

Lance did not object to the change in position but worried, " _ How can this be happening? I never figured... _ " but his mind quickly lost its train of thought when he felt Keith's strong grip against the back of his shirt. 

"Keith, wait," he pulled back, "Is this for real? Like, I don't want it to stop, but I'm just confused."

"What are you confused about?" Keith shifted Lance away from him. His breathing was even and there was no sign of another attack.

Lance couldn't think straight, "Keith I..." he paused, "I really appreciate this, whatever this is... it been hard on both of us. And well..."

"Look I... we don't have to do this." Keith looked away from Lance.

Lance crawled over, taking back his position and turned Keith's face to look directly at him, "Confused. I think we can agree that right now we are both too confused about everything in life, so may, just for tonight, let's forget how confused we are."

"Lance... if you're sure about this..."

"Just for tonight?" he leaned closer, leaving only an inch between their lips. 

He had lied. 

He wanted it more than just tonight, but he couldn't face that reality; the rejection that it could follow. Instead, he would offer this - the comfort both of them needed - at least he could go to sleep knowing it was alright. 

"Ok... for tonight." Keith wrapped his arms back around him, pulling him close once again.

Lance leaned to kiss him again, but he stopped, "Maybe on the couch? The floor can eventually get uncomfortable." He stood up and reached a hand to Keith, a smile clear across his face.

Keith took the hand as he stood. "Well you did pick out the couch."

Lance blushed, "I did." He didn't want to let go of Keith's hand, feeling a twitch every so often. He guided him back to the living room and sat on the couch beside each other. 

Lance refused to waste a single moment of this, unsure if it was to ever happen again. He needed the comfort of another.

He needed comfort from Keith.

He took the remote and started moving through the files again, opening a movie he knew wouldn't trigger Keith again, "Howl's Moving Castle. Good?" 

"Sure." Keith subconsciously leaned against Lance. He hadn't realized how much he needed the human contact. At least not until Lance had held him in his arms.

Lance pulled himself closer and rested Keith's body against him. He started the movie.   
In the end, neither had watched it, returning to what they had started in the bathroom. In between breaths, they would hold each other and, at times, allow themselves a second of disarray for the complicated emotions they both felt. 

Lance didn't want to leave. " _ Only for tonight _ ," the thought kept crossing his mind. He prayed - desperately - that it was all either a dream he could detach himself from or the confident knowledge that it wasn't only for tonight. 

He leaned back to Keith as they stood at the door and kissed sweetly one more time.    
"Try and sleep well tonight,” he said.

"I will do my best." Keith leaned against the doorframe smiling but looking exhausted.

Lance looked one more time to the door as he began to walk away. His nerves still shaking as he left the complex. "Damn Miguel... you bastard." He laughed as he entered his car and drove home.

Now left alone in his apartment with the memories of what had just happened, Keith finally had one night of good sleep.

#

####  _ 25 July - 11:43 - I forgot how it felt to get sleep. That one night made all the difference.  _

"Are you going to stay today?" asked Ginny from the back of the car.

"Only for an hour. I have to go to work," replied Lance as he pulled into the back of the bakery. 

He couldn't remove the smile off his face. The memories of two nights ago resonated into his mind and wouldn't stop haunting him - a happy haunt, as the ride The Haunted Mansion from Disney would say. 

They had texted all of the day before, but not once did they mention what they had done. Not from regret, but from the unconscious decision to preserve what it had been. 

Neither of them wanted to taint the memory with anything that could ruin it.

Still Lance was hoping to see him in the bakery and maybe get a hint that it could be something. Even if they took it slow, it didn't matter. He just needed to know it wasn't just a fluke.

Parking the car, Lance unloaded Ginny and took her inside. The moment they stepped through the door, everyone stopped what they were doing and jumped to greet Ginny. 

As usual, she saved the best hug for last, "Uncle Keef! Big flour hug!"

“리틀 스타 공주,” Keith wrapped her in his arms and lifted her into a hug. When he placed her down she was nearly covered in flour.

“Great. You're explaining that to Trish,” commented Lance as he approached them. She pounded her arms across her dress, trying to remove the flour, only to cover herself in its dust. Lance nervously looked to Keith with an awkward grin, “How has it been?”

“It's been good. Busy but good.” Keith returned to kneading the dough in front of him. “You work tonight?”

“Does the uniform give it away?” He chuckled, trying not to focus on the muscles of Keith’s arms as he firmly pressed against the dough, “I'm working a double as there is an event tonight.”

“An event? Sounds like a horrible experience.” Keith chuckled as he started working on a new chunk of dough. 

“They’re easier than normal shifts cause the park gets closed down for a special party. There is like fifty people, so it's easy overtime money.”

“Well that's good. I guess we won't be seeing each other much with our schedules.”

“You know,” he leaned against the table, “I know the boss. I'm sure I can convince her to give you a day off around my schedule.”

“Oh yeah?” Keith chuckled, “you'd use your powers for evil? Shame on you Blue.”

Lance laughed and wanted to simply stay next to Keith, until Trish approached. “I overheard and no.”

“What?! Why?!”

“We have a big catered event this weekend and I need all hands on deck.”

“Come on! Ginny needs uncle time!”

“Ginny gets plenty of uncle time. She's always bothering Keith here and you at home. Also, your mother called.”

Lance puffed his cheeks, “Yeah?”

“Call her! You can't keep avoiding her.”

“You're avoiding your mother? This is news to me.” Keith stopped what he was doing and looked at Lance.

Lance’s dazed into the distance, “ _ Mamí  _ wants us to come visit in Miami, but I'm not ready.”

“He’s not ready because she wants us to come down to clean out Miguel’s stuff as a family.”

“I'm not ready.”

“I get it. I wasn't ready when I lost my parents. It takes time…” Keith gave Lance a sympathetic smile.

Lance motioned his hand towards Keith, “See. He gets it.”

“She said if you don't set a date, she’ll tell Natalie to take over.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “Fine! Let’s go to your calendar and pick a week. Universal isn't gonna like me taking a week off mid-summer.”

Trish walked over to her office after giving Ginny a quick kiss as she helped Matt cut cookies.

“This is too much. I know what I'm going to find; all his Voltron toys. If I find our Halloween costumes, I'm gonna die.”

“I'm sorry. Miguel might have considered me family, but this isn't something that I can really help with…”

“Just complaining. There really isn't much else to do.” He sighed, “I'll see you in a bit. Have to figure this out.”

Lance walked away from Keith, completely lost in the funk of knowing what he had to do. 

Keith continued with his work, until he heard the back door open.

“Hey guys!” said Luke walking in for his shift. He immediately grabbed Keith’s attention. Freshly shaved face and a new undercut hair style. Luke place his belonging in the breakroom and stopped beside Keith, “You like?” 

“You don't look like a dirty mountain man anymore.” Keith grinned. “I might actually find you attractive.”

“Really now? Is that some kind of round about way of a threat?”

“Depends. Do you want it to be a threat?”

Luke took a step closer to Keith and grabbed a handful of flour, tossing it at his face, “Threat accepted.”

Keith flung an armful of flour at Luke. “Let's see what the customers say when you're covered in flour like the rest of us.”

Luke stepped even closer to Keith, “I’ll tell them the cute guy in the back agreed to go out for a drink with me after our long Friday shift.” 

“They won't believe you.” Keith's grin wasn't playful but cocky as he brushed flour off of Luke's nose. “How about a drink with a bite to eat?”

“So you're agreeing to go on a date with me? Making my intentions clear.”

“Was I being vague? Yes I'm agreeing.” Keith laughed as he turned back to the dough. 

Luke’s face read in disbelief, “Had I known it was that easy, I would have done it a long time ago. Then, Friday night.” Luke moved his fingers across Keith’s cheek and then under his chin, “Don't lose your focus trying to figure out where I'm taking you. See you later.” Luke walked off to the front of the bakery to begin his shift.

Off the corner of Keith’s eye, he watched Luke walk away, but then captured Lance staring from Trish’s office. “Hey… I'm gonna leave now… gonna grab something to eat,” he said to Trish before starting for the exit. He didn't bother to look at Keith any longer, quickly rubbing the top of Ginny’s head before exiting. A forceful push closing the door behind him.

_ “It was just for that night… we agreed… right?”  _ Keith went back to work, though his mind was distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna: Do you think they saw this coming? I mean it was in the tags since the beginning.  
> Vulpes: I don’t think they’re ready for what comes after.  
> Luna: Oh no! I’m not ready and we wrote it already. Sigh… this is just bump two of their little (not so little) journey.  
> Vulpes: It’s a rough road but totally worth it in the end.  
> Luna: Oh yes. Very much. Please love Luke! He is a wonderful human!!! 
> 
> This is where all the feels start kicking in and all the drama. Hope you all keep enjoying and thank you for all your comments and kudos! Every single one means a great deal to us - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)
> 
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> Our Instagram: [Luna_Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/) (Previews upload often AND information on an upcoming KLance photoshoot of us as Keith and Lance in cosplay <3) 
> 
> See you next week! -Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_  
> [ _The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)
> 
>  
> 
> [ _Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121)  
> 


	8. Year 1 - Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the angsty continues... we hope you all know we really appreciate the comments! Haha! We said it was coming <3 - Luna and Vulpes

##  **Chapter 7**

####  _ 15 Aug - 18:00 - It been several weeks. I'm still not sure. _

<\\\>

_ Lance: We are arriving back from Miami today.  _

_ Lance: If you want, we’d like for you to see what we are bringing back. _

_ Lance: Although we understand if you're not ready. _

_ Keith: I can stop by tonight. Would that work? _

_ Lance: that works. If you can, plan on staying a little late. _

_ Lance: Ginny hasn't been doing well. _

_ Keith: Not a problem, Luke has an early shift tomorrow anyway. _

_ Lance: Perfect. _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: We found her in Miguel’s room on the first night. Crying… Trish and I haven't been the same since. _

_ Lance: So, prepare. None of us are in the right state of mind. _

_ Keith: I'm here for whatever you need _

_ Lance: Ginny needs you. _

_ Keith: I'll be there _

<//>

When Keith drove into the house, he found Trish tearfully unloading the car. She kept herself busy, taking each box from the car into the garage. As he approached her, she stopped him from helping, “Go to the backyard. They are doing a music night.”

He gently touched her shoulder before making his way to the backyard. His steps slowed as he reached the back door, becoming as quiet as possible as he shut the door behind himself. 

“리틀 스타 공주…”

Ginny leaned around the hammock chair to look at the voice calling her. She didn't move, sadness across her features. Lance twisted the hammock around to face Keith. He gave a half grin as he loosened his grip of Ginny, but she didn't move from his lap. 

An array of instrumental music played from Lance’s tablet as she reached her arms towards him, begging him to come over. “Hug.”

Keith rushed over to them and wrapped her in a hug. “Oh my 리틀 스타 공주. Both your paladins are here now.”

She squeezed her arms around his neck. 

“We were talking about her dad’s room. She was telling me what she saw. Grab a chair.”

Keith let Ginny go for a moment as he pulled up a chair. He made himself comfortable, but open if Ginny chose to crawl into his lap. He wanted to give her as many options to cope.

“Go on,” encouraged Lance.

“Daddy had a lot of posters on his wall. A lot of Voltron. He also had one of  _ tio’s  _ drawings. The one of him and  _ mamí. _ I like that one.”

“Where are you going to put it?” asked Lance. 

“I want it in my room. Next to my bed.”

“Okay. I'll do that tomorrow.”

“Uncle, do you want some of daddy’s toys? He had a big red lion doll.”

“Sure, I'll get a shelf you can come put them on. That way you always know where they are.”

“Okay,” she started to tease her hands on Lance’s shirt, appearing like a kitten kneading on its mother, “the bed smelled like sour candy. Like the sour sticks.”

“He did love those. Did you find the hidden ones in his drawer?” Lance snickered.

Ginny gave a small, but sad smile, “No,  _ tio,  _ daddy and me ate them last time.”

“He was so happy when he came back that time.” Keith smiled slightly at the memory. “He threw a package of them at my head.”

“Did you eat them?!”

“I did once he sat on me and forced me to.”

Ginny then remembered something and crawled into Keith’s lap, “Did you get my picture? The one of the fairy?”

"I did. I had it taped to the inside of my helmet." He brushed her hair behind her ear. "It was with me the entire time."

She smiled, "I told daddy it would protect you." 

Lance finally released a true grin, "Ginny, why don't you ask Uncle Keef to take you to bed. Maybe the two of you can talk."

"Come on. I'll carry you up." Keith scooped her into his arms, making sure she was comfortable. He looked back at Lance before he entered the house. 

With a sigh, he turned the chair back and took his tablet into his lap. Thinking he wouldn't say anything, Keith started for the door, "Stay with her until she's asleep. Then, visit me in my room really quick."

"Okay..." He walked up to Ginny’s room. Once there he curled up in bed with her. "We can talk about whatever you want." He whispered as he pulled the blanket over her.

"Tell me more about daddy. He said you’re his best friend like Cindy. We do a lot of fun stuff. Did you and daddy have fun?"

"We had lots of fun. We would play soccer and laugh as a few of the higher ranking officers tried to beat us. One of our comrades actually brought a Wii and hooked it up to your dad's T.V. Oh the tournaments we had." Keith smiled thinking about how Miguel always won.

Ginny snuggled her head into the pillow and giggled into her hands, "Did daddy play Yoshi?"

"Every time and he was unbeatable." He gently rubbed her back.

"Did - did daddy ever tell people about me and  _ mamí _ ?" Her eyes had started to droop, but she was determined to know. 

"To everyone and anyone who would listen. You two were his favorite thing to talk about."

She smiled, but then started to quietly cry, "I miss daddy... I want to see him again."

"I know... I miss him too." Keith pulled her close for comfort.

She cried in his chest, holding tightly to his shirt. He allowed her the time that she needed to release her feelings, keeping silent for her comfort. "Tell me more. I want to hear happy stories."

"There was this one time..." Keith talked about her father until she was sound asleep. With a kiss on her forehead he snuck out of the room and over to Lance's. Hesitating his hand hovered over the door. "Lance?"

"Come in," he shouted from inside. 

Keith slowly opened the door and walked in to find Lance sitting in the darkness with only a tall lamp lit beside him. He sat in a stool as he sketched an outline of a person onto a large canvas. "Is she asleep?"'

"Yeah, she passed out about five minutes ago. I wanted to make sure she was really asleep before I moved."

"She's been quiet since we arrived in Miami. I told Trish we weren't  ready." He tossed the small piece of coal into a tray. He shuffled through and took out a drawing pencil and continued, "It's too late to even think that. I think we shouldn't send her to school Monday. She missed the whole second week already, so why not one more day."

"Because life moves on whether you're ready or not..." Keith stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever." Lance kept sketching, referring back to the picture clipped to the edge, "How are things? I missed a whole week to ask if you've had any panics. Sorry I didn't reply, but I figure you understood."

"Yeah I figured you had your own life to deal with. Things are good... I didn't have that many attacks..." Keith lied but kept behind Lance. He had been grateful to have Luke there. Even if it wasn't as comforting as having Lance near him.

"I'm glad to hear. Sometimes I feel like Luke is keeping me posted better than you." Lance put down the pencils and dusted his hands on his pants. He put the blanket back over the canvas and walked over to his desk. Removing his camera, he popping in a lenses and quickly snapped a picture of Keith, "Just as I figured."

"What?"

"Your face looks good in black and white. It captures the light." He showed him the picture. For something that seemed so spontaneous, Lance had captured the perfect image of Keith's face - distant and unreadable.

"Have you always been this artistic?" Keith looked at the image, doing his best to keep the shaking of his hands to a minimum.

"Since I can remember. I used to draw comic books when I was a kid, but then I really got into art in middle school and photography in high school. You've seen the images in the books. Are you saying they were okay and not great?"

"No they're fantastic. I just didn't expect your art to be so diverse."

"I've been studying it personally since I was five. It's grown a bit. Oh, here, this is the reason I called you in. You did finish book four, right?"

"Yeah I finished it while you were gone."

"Then you are going to love this." Lance turned on his desktop and clicked a few images. In seconds, a beautifully detailed image of two characters filled the screen. The image was a scene from the book, the colors expressing the raw emotions of the heartbreaking scene where they realized they were in love, but had to separate. "I'm going to start selling it online, but I wanted an outsider's perspective before I did."

"It's perfect." Keith took a step closer to the computer. "You've captured it beautifully."

Lance fidgeted and slide the chair away, "You want a print? I make them poster size."

“Yeah, most certainly. Lance, this is really like really really good.”

Lance chuckled and leaned against his desk. He felt proud, “Thanks. I just hope that one comes out just as good.” He looked over to the canvas and then stood up, “I’m going to start practicing my photography again. I - I have an idea, but you can say no if you want!” 

"Let me hear the idea then I'll decide." Keith crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to take your picture... during a panic. I figured it would be a good way for you to see how you react and, maybe, if I decide it good enough, I'll post it and see if others can relate. It's a dumb idea... forget it."

"No that's not a dumb idea. I think it's a great idea. That's something no one has come up with for a way to cope and readjust. If it works perhaps we can show it to the psychologist."

Lance grinned, "Yeah. Yeah, that would be cool. Okay, so basically, I'll just take the camera everywhere now when we're together. It's best to capture it in real life. Naturally, don't think this doesn't mean I don't want you to recover, but...  I just want it to be real. A testament to what you and my brother did for us... all of us."

"That sentiment is why I'm okay with you doing it."

Lance wanted to reach over to Keith, but he had to remind himself - yet again - that he was taken. Digging his hands into his pocket, he walked around Keith and started out the door, "Thanks for giving me this chance. I wasn't sure how you would have reacted."

"I don't know why you were so nervous. We are friends aren't we?" 

"Yeah, but it's a sensitive subject regardless." Lance walked out the door with Keith close behind. They walked into the kitchen as Lance handed Keith a bottle of water and sat on the kitchen counter, "this week was hard. I don't think I slept one night without crying. It was made worse with what my mother told Trish."

"What did she say to Trish?" Keith leaned against the table as he opened the bottle.

"To force me out of the house."

He choked on the water and started to cough. "Force you out? But you all are doing so well with each other near."

"My mother never agreed with me moving in, saying I was wasting my time and potential, but I didn't care. I felt the girls needed me more and I wanted to help Miguel... but now, well..."

"Now what? Now that he's gone you don't think you're helping him? Do you think you've become a burden on them? Because I don't see it that way."

"It's not what I think. I don't want to leave. I love being here, but Trish said I should think about it. That Ginny is old enough now to handle alone and that I should move on with my life."

"Well then the question is what do you want to do with your life?"

Lance drank from his bottle, "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

"Well then that's what you need to do. Figure out what you want in life."

Lance leaped off the counter and stretched his arms, "Whatever. I'm satisfied with life as it is. I'll just keep living it." Lance walked out of the kitchen and back up the steps, "Have a good remainder of your night and see you whenever."

"See yah..." Keith watched him go before starting to make his way out to his bike. He hated how Lance was acting towards the entire situation. To top it off he didn't know how to help his friend. Ever since that night weeks ago things had been off between them and he blamed himself.

#

####  _ 20 Aug - 10:00 - I'm confused. I know what you wanted, but I went a different direction. How would you advise me. What would you do? _

Lance held the camera around his neck and the camera bag over his shoulder. Ginny leaned against the door and knocked.

"Uncle Keef! We are here!" she knocked again on the door.

Keith opened the door, leaning the top half of his body out. His hair was a mess and he looked exhausted. "You guys aren't supposed to be here yet."

"You said noon. It's noon," said Lance, "do you want us to come back later or you can meet us at the park."

"Is it already that late...젠장... come on in. I'll just be a few minutes." Keith walked back into his apartment leaving the door open for them.

"Is Luke not here?" asked Lance as he walked Ginny inside of the apartment. She started wandering around freely, finding the new bookshelf filled with various toys from Miguel's old collection. She immediately grabbed the red lion doll and held it close, still smelling like her father.

"He must have gone to work already. I just woke up." He grabbed a nicer shirt and a pair a jeans before walking into the bathroom.

"Oh, I thought he was coming with us," as Lance spoke, he pointed his camera towards Keith and took several photos. He kept causal, as if it wasn't a break in their conversation. 

"I guess he was called in. Something about Matt screwing something up." Keith spoke through the door as he got ready.

"Too bad. Was hoping to get some shots. Oh well, I guess little paladin here will have to be your love interest in today's selection of pictures."

Ginny giggled. 

"I see nothing wrong with that." He grinned walking out and swinging Ginny into his arms. "You know one day I won't be able to do this anymore."

"It should be soon. I mean, if it wasn't for those damn strong arms of yours, I doubt it would be so easy for you now." Lance pointed the camera and took a picture.

" _ Tio _ can't pick me up anymore," she hugged Keith with one arm around his neck.

"I'm not even gonna argue that point."

"That's okay. Maybe soon you'll be strong enough to pick  _ tio _ up." Keith set her down as he grabbed his wallet and phone. "So what is our plan for the park today?"

"My friend Hunk invited us to a barbecue. He needs to practice his grilling skills for his culinary class and we are the taste testers. Plus, it gives Ginny time to play in the park. You'll finally meet the yellow paladin."

"Sounds like fun. Lead the way." He motioned for Lance and Ginny to head back down to the car.

They all stopped when they heard a voice screaming from the hall, "Jam boy! I know you can hear me!"

Lance laughed, stopping because there was no way he was going to miss whatever was about to happen.

Keith groaned as he glared at the door. "What do you want!"

Pidge ran up to them, dressed casual in jeans and a t-shirt, seemingly ready to go out, "Where are you going with your..." she leaned to look at Lance and Ginny, "not boyfriend and child."

"The park. Don't you have a class that you should be at right now?" He sighed as he tried to move past her

"Nope." She started to follow without another word.

Lance raised an eyebrow, "Not even an intro? Cause if not, I'm gonna call you Jam..."

"Pidge, Lance. Lance, Pidge. The little paladin is Ginny. I swear to god if you are not nice to her..." Keith glared at Pidge.

"You want to go run around somewhere and play tag?" Pidge directly asked Ginny.

"Okay! Are those cat ears?" Ginny pointed at the headphones.

Pidge walked over to Ginny and put them directly on her head, "Yep. And you can wear them. Alright, let's go. The blue car, right?" She kept walking not waiting for anyone.

Lance lost it in laughter.

Keith grumbled as he followed. "She's so demanding."

Lance kept laughing and simply continued to the car. Pidge sat in the back with Ginny and pulled a tablet from her hidden pocket. She set up a game for them to play together in the back.

Lance started the car as he watched Keith slunk in his seat. Rolling out, Lance discussed with Pidge his connection to Matt and she made several comments on how she already knew as Matt had a picture of Trish and Ginny in his living room during a bake sale. 

Matt wasn't allowing her to visit the bakery just yet. 

"He says you guys aren’t ready to meet me. Whatever that means," she said. 

"Pidge, you don't typically take into consideration what the other person wants or is comfortable with." Keith looked back at her knowing she understood the incident he was speaking of.

"There are a few exception. Like the other night for instance. I know when to switch off my usual personality," Pidge looked directly to Keith, knowingly.

"You just come on strong at first. It can be unsettling." He sighed and faced forward keeping his focus on what they passed.

Lance felt a tension between the two. Wanting to press it more, but figured there was no point. They arrived at the park.

Leading them to the picnic area, Lance waved to Hunk from a distance.

He stood at a fiery grill, flipping over pieces of chicken as he girlfriend, Shay, chopped some vegetable kebabs at the table. The moment Ginny saw them, she ran over for a hug, clenching the red lion doll to her side. 

"Hey Hunk! Shay! Sorry we're late. We ended up with a stowaway," said Lance.

Keith walked up hands in his pockets as Pidge shoved past him. "This smells really good. I'm glad we can finally meet." He nodded towards Hunk.

“Well I hope your stowaway can eat! We may have prepared more than I had previously told you.” Hunk chuckled as he held his hand out to Keith. “It’s a relief to see that you’re an actual person. I was worried that Lance had fabricated you.”

“Well I am very much real.” Keith didn’t reach out for the offered hand.

“Ginny, go ahead and play. I'll get you when dinner's ready,” said Lance. Ginny started to run towards the playground but was stopped by Pidge.

“Headphones don't go in the sand.” She took the headphones off Ginny and put them on the table. Grabbing Ginny’s hand, she started off to the playground with her.

“She really is an odd one,” commented Lance as he positioned his camera to get a picture of the two walking away.

“Photos again?” asked Shay.

“Yeah. I'm starting a new project,” he replied.

“Oh yeah? Please tell me this is more exciting than your photographing rocks project.” Hunk laughed as he went back to tending the grill.

“Photographing rocks?” Keith looked to Lance thoroughly amused and confused.

“How easily the subject forgets?” said Lance as he turned the camera to Keith and snapped a picture, “Mind if I tell them?” 

“Go for it.” Keith shrugged as he sat down at the table. “It’s not like it’s some big secret I have.”

“Remember how I told you about Keith’s PTSD, well he’s letting me do a photography series of his recovery process. So I take the camera everywhere I go when we are together. I have some really good shots already, but I’m not going to show any of them just yet.” 

“Are you going to edit during a stream?” asked Shay. 

“Maybe. Haven’t decided yet.” 

“That’s certainly a new thing for you. You’ve always photographed pleasant things in the past.” Hunk glanced towards Keith. “Are you sure he’s not like a cyborg? It’s a beautiful day and I haven’t seen him smile once.”

“Smiling is not a concept Keith understands,” laughed Lance, “but if you watch him near Ginny, one might just happen, but you have to pay attention.” 

“Definitely a robot.” Hunk shook his head as he chuckled. He moved to stand next to Lance once the coals in the grill were burning evenly. “So… I thought he had a boyfriend? This could be your chance if there is trouble in paradise.” He whispered as he glanced to Keith.

Lance rolled his eyes as he adjusted the lense of his camera, “Not happening. I don’t play those games,” Hunk went to speak but Lance placed a finger over his mouth, “anymore! Or, more like, I can’t with him.” 

“Can’t or won’t? Lance you don’t shut up about him. I can see why, but come on. You need to either go for it or find someone else.”

Lance kept fiddling with the camera. 

“He’s right, you know,” commented Shay. 

“How do you even know there is trouble? Luke was over his place last night, so they are happy.” 

“He’s not here is he?” Hunk made a show of looking around.

“He’s at work. Trish works him to the bone.” Lance looked through his camera, scanning the area for Keith. Focusing the camera, he captured him staring to the distance, a look of disconnect on his face. He snapped the image. 

“Seriously? You had that moment and you’re just going to let it drift off into nothing. I thought you were better than that.” Hunk huffed as he reached out to pull Shay close.

Shay leaned against him and reached over to poke Lance on the forehead, “Even I know flirtatious Lance can do better than that.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m not gonna play that game with Keith. I already did and two days later he found someone else. If that isn’t enough of a hint that it wasn’t gonna happen, I don’t know what is.” 

“Are you talking about the movie night? Lance don’t be stupid. You explained that entire night to me and even I can tell you that you weren’t clear.”

Lance grumbled in his seat, trying to distract himself from the conversation by flipping through the saved images. It didn’t help that nearly everyone was of Keith. “Alright, but that doesn’t change the fact he has a boyfriend now.”

“Do what you will. You know that I just don’t like seeing you down in the dumps.”

“Yeah… I know.” Lance turned and took a quick picture of the couple, “at least you both still look happy.” He turned to show them the picture on the screen. 

Shay kissed Hunk on the cheek, “You can be this happy too if you take a chance.” 

Lance grumbled, “Remind me why I tell both of you everything?” 

“Because despite everything we don’t judge.” Hunk playfully shoved Lance. “Ginny seems happy though.”

“Since going back to school, she’s gotten better. That Coran guy knows what he’s doing. She raves about him anytime they meet. Plus,” he looked over to Keith, “She has her two uncles whenever she needs us.” 

“For someone who seems to have the emotional range of a computer he does appear to care for her.” Hunk watched Keith and Ginny playing on a nearby playground.

Lance stood up, “I told you. When he’s near Ginny, it completely different.” Lance grinned as he left the couple alone and walked over to the playground. He aimed the camera, taking pictures of the two before either realized he had shown up. When he reached the edge of the playground, he put the camera around his neck and waved. “Having fun?” 

“Ginny has decided that this is her fortress and no one is allowed in but her.” Keith stood there with his hands on his hips as he playfully glared at the young girl. “Pidge is her guard. Careful you may get pelted with mulch.”

“What? No way, I’m her  _ tio. _ She wouldn’t -” Lance got slammed in the face with mulch. 

“You shall not pass!” commanded Pidge as she stood her ground. 

“Are you serious?” whispered Lance to Keith. 

“I warned you she was a gremlin.”

Lance walked up to Pidge. She raised her arm with another handful of mulch, but Lance held his hands in surrender, “I come in peace. I wish to speak with the - um… What is she?” 

“Queen,” replied Pidge. 

“Yes - queen.” 

“She wishes to see no one. Please leave before I call the army on you.” 

“Army?” 

Ginny popped up from behind the playground bridge. “Who is this my paladin?” 

“A nobody my queen. Someone who is trying to disrupt your kingdom.” 

“Hey, I’m not trying to…” 

Ginny interrupted Lance, “Does he wish to fight for the honor of becoming one of my paladins?” 

“Becoming a paladin? I thought we already were your paladins.” Keith called up to her. “리틀 스타 공주, you hurt us with your denial.”

“You have lost my trust! I have created a new set of paladins and you must go through a test!” she called, “Green paladin, prepare the test!” Ginny raised her fist in the air.

“What have you done to her!” shouted Lance to Pidge. Pidge simply smiled devilishly.

“Ginny! How could you?” Keith took a step towards the playground.

“Fight!” Ginny shouted as Pidge threw mulch at Keith and Lance. 

Keith threw up his arms to shield his face. He motioned for Lance to move to the right as he moved to the left. If they could divide and conquer perhaps they would survive without any more mulch caught in their clothes.

Lance followed orders, picking up a handful of mulch and awaiting Keith’s signal. Ginny ran down the bridge until she stood beside Pidge. The two held out mulch and watched each other’s back. 

“Green paladin, where are they?” 

“Hidden, my queen! But I am sure they are preparing an attack!” 

Keith snuck around far quieter than any full grown adult should have been able to on a playset. He hadn’t picked up any mulch, but he felt that it wasn’t necessary.  _ “Alright, Miguel. Let’s see if you taught your daughter anything about strategy.”  _

Ginny kept looking around, trying to figure out where either of her uncles could be. Off the corner of her eyes she spotted movement and threw her mulch, but nothing was there.

“It's alright, my queen, we all have our - oh!” A pile of mulch landed on Pidge’s face with Lance’s cocky grin from the direction in which it flew.

Keith used the distraction to rush in and toss Ginny over his shoulder. “Lance, I’ve got her!” He backed away from Pidge, being careful not to hit Ginny on anything.

Lance sidestepped back and ran past Pidge to catch-up with Keith.

“My queen!” shouted Pidge as she started to dash after them.

Lance started laughing, the rush of playing the game made him more joyful than he expected. 

“Let me go!” shouted Ginny.

“No way! Not until you make us your paladins again!” replied Lance.

“Let me go!” 

“Not happening. We wouldn’t be good paladins if we didn’t rescue our queen from the gremlin.” Keith maintained his hold on her. “Now after all of that running around does the 리틀 스타 공주 want food?”

She gave up and relaxed her body against him, “I’m sorry! You're red and blue again.”

“That’s right,” chuckled Lance. 

“Good, order has been restored.” Keith gently set her down. “You called Pidge the green paladin… did you mean that?”

Ginny fixed her shirt, “Yeah! Her name is Pidge!”

“As in the green paladin from Voltron. Didn't know this little kid was such a fan,” said Pidge as she approached the three, “here I thought I was the youngest fan in existence.”

“She was raised on Voltron… her father was a fan.” Keith smoothed out Ginny’s hair with a sad smile. Pidge raised an eyebrow at his reaction but didn’t question it.

“Well, I guess if Ginny was the one who claimed you as the green paladin, I can’t go against it. Welcome to team Voltron. I’m blue, he’s red, and the one cooking us dinner is yellow.” Lance extended a hand to Pidge, but she stared at it oddly. 

“Wait, you guys take this serious?” 

“Yes.” 

“You have no idea.” Keith looked to Lance with a small smile.

Lance smiled back tangled the end of his shirt around his finger. Pidge observed the two and kept her quiet thoughts to herself. “Ginny, let’s go back to the picnic area and see if we can get a snack.” 

Ginny agreed and followed Pidge back towards Hunk and Shay. “Those two got along quickly. I guess that’s four lions now,” replied Lance.

“Yeah… Miguel would have liked Pidge.” Keith watched the girls walk back, unaware of how close he stood next to Lance.

Lance turned his head slightly and was caught off guard by how close they stood. Keeping his glance, he tried to not move, keeping their distance unaware to Keith. For a second, he thought about reaching for Keith’s relaxed hand - the thought of grabbing it and simply holding it peaked his curiosity. His hand started to move towards Keith’s, but as his fingertips grazed Keith’s pinky, he moved his hand upward to scratch the tip of his nose, “I’m sure Miguel would have gifted her the bracelet rather quickly. I mean, why else would you willingly ask people to call you Pidge if you weren’t a Voltron fan?” 

“You should give it to her then. I mean it's only right… I guess.”

“I’ll let Ginny do it. I think that’s more fitting.” He smiled brightly as his eyes dazed away towards Ginny as she leaped into Hunk’s arms and sat on his lap. 

“She is the one at the center of us all now.” Keith patted Lance on the shoulder before starting to make his way over to the others.

Watching, Lance figured that Hunk was right - as usual. With every passing second, the further their one moment faded into the past and the more it pained Lance that he didn’t take the chance. 

#

####  _ 20 Aug - 15:00 - Sometimes it becomes annoying how insistent he can be. _

Shiro read the text one more time, double checking to make sure it was the right apartment. He hated having waited so long to respond but he wanted to be respectful to Keith’s slow moving pace for recovery - very slow moving pace. 

He knocked on the door and waited, checking the text again. Starting to wonder if it had been a lie, he began to massage Keith again. 

“Oh… may I help you?” asked a voice from the hall. 

Matt stood near the entrance holding a bag of food. The moment Shiro’s eyes met with him, he hiccuped. 

“Yes. Would you happen to know if this is where Keith Kogane lives?” 

“Um - yes, that is where he lives. May I ask who you are? A friend? An… ex?” 

Shiro chuckled, “Let’s go with friend. I’m not sure he would be comfortable with me say who I actually am.” 

“Oh! Your his sponsor!” 

Shiro groaned, “He talks about me?” 

“Complains is more like it.” 

Shiro slunked. Matt sprinted to him, “Wait, wait! I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings! I mean he complains about a lot of things, so really you should see it as a compliment!” 

“That sounds like him,” he murmured, “Where is he?” 

“At a picnic with my sister and some of his closer friends.” 

“He - he left the apartment?” 

“I would be shocked too if it wasn’t because it’s a date with Ginny. He never misses time with her.” 

Shiro had another theory, “Right. Of course. Well, I’ll just text him then. At least I now know I have the right place.” Shiro stood up and gave Matt a big smile, “My name is Shiro.” 

Matt glupped, “Matt. I work with Keith and live right there.” He pointed to the door across the hall, “feel free to stop by anytime.” He stopped speaking then realized how odd he sounded, “If you need anything for Keith, of course.” 

“Of course. Well, at least I know he lives near someone who cares about. Is your sister the gremlin?” 

Matt laughed, “Yep.” 

“Figured. It was a pleasure meeting you. Maybe I will see you again soon.” Shiro began to walk away. 

“Yeah,” Matt awkwardly waved back, “Soon…” 

<//>

_ Shiro: I stopped by your apartment. I never heard back from you after you texted me last night so I got worried.  _

_ Keith: I'm fine. That wasn't necessary. _

_ Shiro: We had the one deal. You don’t message back, I visit. I was simply following through. _

_ Keith: Luke showed up, I fell asleep then was woken up by Ginny. There you happy? I'm fine. _

_ Shiro: Happy is not the word I would use, but relieved is.  _

_ Shiro: Your neighbor said you went out to a picnic today. Hope you had a good time.  _

_ Keith: Ginny never stopped smiling. Consider it a success. _

_ Shiro: Glad to hear. And you? Was your stress relieved at the picnic? _

_ Keith: seriously? We were at a park you can't get much more stress free than that. _

_ Shiro: Depends on the company you keep. Bad company can make any situation a disaster.  _

_ Keith: I'd hardly consider Lance and his friends bad company. _

_ Shiro: There it is. The answer I was looking for. Try and get some sleep. I will see you Sunday at group.  _

_ Keith: Sure whatever. _

_ <//> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... no real end notes for this update. Hope you all enjoyed double chapter week. Next chapter will be next Saturday (and it's a good one). PLEASE CHECK OUT OUR INSTAGRAM! We are hosting a Voltron Panel soon and will be live streaming it for those that aren't going to AFO in Orlando, FL! 
> 
> Luna is also at MegaCon in Orlando this weekend, so if you see her at the Sunday voltron panel, stop her and say hi! She will chat! 
> 
> See you all next week! <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)
> 
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> Our Instagram: [Luna_Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/) (Previews upload often AND information on an upcoming KLance photoshoot of us as Keith and Lance in cosplay <3) 
> 
> See you next week! -Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_  
> [ _The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)
> 
>  
> 
> [ _Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121)  
> 


	9. Year 1 - Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY DOUBLE CHAPTER WEEK (again!) We will be posting the next chapter on June 5th to celebrate Ginny's birthday *cough*and both of our birthdays as well since we are all born on the same day*cough*
> 
> After that regular Saturday updates! 
> 
> PLEASE JOIN US ON OUR INSTAGRAM PAGE ON JUNE 4, 2017 AT 5PM EST FOR A LIVE STREAM! Luna will be painting Vulpes's Keith boots and chatting about anything. I will likely talk about our fics including "What would Miguel have done if he was alive?" scenarios and any questions about "The Ultimate Wingman" ... maybe if you ask the right questions I'll discuss the future fics planned including out new fic coming July as part of the Voltron Big Bang! (its a Fantasy AU!)
> 
> Instagram is Luna__Vulpes (with 2 underscores!) 
> 
> Hope to see you there! - Luna and Vulpes

####  _ 28 Oct - 18:30 - Just try it once. It will be mostly children. I should be fine… right? _

Luke finished wiping the last display case before tossing the wipe in the dirty pile and walking towards Keith. Over the months he learned a few tricks on how to approach Keith - never from behind, even with an announcement. Always within his line of sight and gentle. 

He reached his hand over and when he saw that Keith noticed him approaching, he then scooped his arms around Keith’s waist and pulled him into a kiss, “Have I told you lately how much I love your longer hair? It's a shame the military always makes us cut it.”

Keith smiled as he chuckled. “Perhaps they make us cut it so people like you don’t get distracted. Trish is gonna make me pull it back eventually if it gets much longer.”

“Well, yeah, but as long as she doesn't make you cut it, I would smack her.” He laughed before tangling his fingers into Keith’s hair and leaning in for a kiss, “did you decided to wear a costume tonight or not?”

“Ginny has insisted that we go as the lions. We convinced her that we’ll wear hoodies with the ears and the tails. Though I see Lance taking it further.” Keith shook his head before kissing Luke. He pulled him close as he leaned against the wall behind them.

“It's Lance, I expect nothing less. Once it's over, a few friends invited us to go to a bar. It's a small place, never really gets crowded, if you want to try and come with.”

“Let’s see how this event at the school goes first. Deal?”

“Deal,” with a grin Luke leaned in for another kiss, taking his time before being forced away by the sound of the back door opening and Trish calling for them.

They walked to the back, hand in hand, to find exactly what they expected - Lance in a head to toe blue Voltron lion onesie.

Ginny shoved passed him to give Keith and Luke a hug, dressed as Rey from  _ Star Wars. _

“Are you sure you didn’t want us to be stormtroopers?” Keith looked to Ginny as he pulled the bright red hooded jacket out of his bag. 

“No way!  _ Mamí  _ decorated her car as Voltron so it needs its paladins. My friends and me are doing  _ Star Wars _ .”

“Okay, okay. No need to yell.” Keith slipped on the jacket and pulled the hood over his head. With his longer hair pushed forward by the hood it almost appeared as if he had a mane. “Better?”

“Rawr,” joked Lance as he laughed pulling up the hoodie of his onesie, “I wish you would have joined me in the onesie. It's way better. At least I convinced one person to do it.”

“Who?” asked Luke.

Lance smiled and sidestepped.

“Hello, Jam Boy!”

“Why! This was supposed to be a nice relaxing night.” Keith groaned as he rested his forehead on Luke’s shoulder.

“I wanted all my paladins at the Trunk-or-Treat,” Ginny giggled. 

“Hunk is meeting us there, although he opted for the hoodie look like you,” replied Lance as Pidge walked up to Keith and poked him on the stomach. Luke chuckled at the young adult’s insistent behavior on Keith. 

Keith glared at Pidge. “I hope you roast in the heat in that thing.” He poked her in the forehead causing her to stumble backwards.

She rubbed her forehead, “Can’t roast if you drive the train to hell.” 

“Alright, it’s time to go. Here Luke, a hoodie for you. Ginny insisted we participate as well and she made us Galra, so I quickly crafted the hoodies,” said Trish. 

“With my help, thank you,” added Lance. 

Luke grabbed the hoodie and put it on. The hood covered up his eyes, so he playfully looked up to Keith with an innocent smile, “Do I look evil to you?” 

“Barbaric.” Keith grinned as he chuckled. “You might scare some kids.”

“As long as the red lion doesn’t get scared off, I don’t care what the kids think.” Luke leaned in for a kiss, both their faces hidden within the hoodies. Ginny laughed before running out the door, pulling Pidge by the hand and shoving Lance outside. 

Trish walked passed the couple and hastefully pushed them to get moving. Getting into their various vehicles, they all drove over to Ginny’s school. Trish parked her car along with the other decorated trunks while the others kept to the regular parking. Assisting with setting up, she placed a hundred wrapped cookies for the kids to take while trick or treating. 

“ _ Mami _ , when can I start going around?” asked Ginny. 

“Once your group is all ready. Where are they?” replied Trish. 

Looking around, Ginny finally spotted a small group of kids in different  _ Star Wars _ outfits. She pointed and Trish gave her the okay to leave on her own. The rest camped near the truck to wait for the trick or treaters to start coming. 

“Who’s the kid in the Kylo Ren outfit?” asked Lance. 

“Oh, that’s Freddy,” replied Trish. 

Lance immediately darted to Keith’s side when he heard her response, “You heard that?” 

“I did. You seemed annoyed by that fact.” Keith glanced at Lance. “Look if he tries anything then we move in. Remember what we agreed, Ginny can take care of herself.”

Lance grumbled, “I know but…  _ Freddy _ … They aren’t in the same class this year, but he’s always hanging around her at pickup and drop off.” 

“Cause he likes her,” said Hunk as he walked up in his yellow hoodie holding Shay’s hand. She sported the Galra hoodie, “they are kids, how else can you explain his flirting game.” 

“I think it’s sweet,” commented Trish. 

“Sweet?! That kid is no good!” replied Lance. 

“Lance, we’ll deal with it. As long as he’s not doing anything I don’t see any harm in it.” Keith shrugged as he pulled Luke close.

Lance grumbled and pulled away from Keith, unsure which of the two situations he was more uncomfortable with. He shimmied to sit inside the trunk, decorated with paper products to look like the inside of a lion from Voltron. 

“This turned out really cool,” commented Pidge.

“Thanks, I worked hard on it,” mumbled Lance.

“Why are you being like this?” asked Trish.

“Cause… I want to protect my little one.”

Trish walked over to Lance and smacked him over the head, “Stop acting like him! God, sometimes both of you can act like such children. She can protect herself. And that goes for you too!” she said pointing to the sky. Grabbing a basket of cookies, Trish prepared to pass out the treats as the kids were instructed to begin.

“Whatever… anyway, form Voltron!” yelled Lance as he sat on the ground and pulled Hunk to sit beside him.

Despite what Keith had said, his gaze never left Ginny. He remained relaxed and casual handing out the cookies to the other kids. No matter what his focus stayed protective of his little princess.

Keith sat in the trunk beside Pidge, the four sitting in order of the arms and legs. Off the corner of Keith’s eye, he saw something unexpected. Ginny leaped onto Freddy’s back as he started to carry her around the opened area. 

“Is she tackling him?” asked Lance, watching without even bothering hiding his worry.

“No… he’s… he’s giving her a piggyback ride.” Keith started to laugh. 

“What?” grumbled Lance. 

“Seems she’s showing some affection back,” commented Pidge. 

“No! She’s too young for that!” replied Lance. 

“It’s just a piggyback ride. Not like they’re making out. Now if she was holding his hand and making googly eyes then you can be worried.” Keith commented as Hunk fist bumped him in agreement.

“It starts with piggyback rides,” replied Lance. 

They continued assisting with passing out treats to the different students as they walked around the parking lot. Eventually, Ginny’s group began to approach their car. With a tight grip, Lance clawed his fingers into Keith’s calf as he noticed Freddy grab onto Ginny’s hand and her not refusing it. 

“Red! Red!” panicked Lance. 

“Seriously Blue!” Keith grabbed onto Lance’s wrist yanking his hand from his leg. “She’s not upset. Leave them alone.”

Luke laughed, “Come on Keith, even I get it!” 

“Finally some common sense from someone!” shouted Lance. 

“Although, you should let her explore this on her own. It’s not right to just attack the young man cause you don’t approve of this,” added Luke. 

Lance promptly gave Luke the middle finger as a response and then darted his gaze back to Ginny and Freddy. 

Luke laughed and sat beside Keith, taking one of the cookies and eating them, “Always so overly protective.” 

“Someone has to be. Miguel would have yanked the boy away from her by now.” Keith snatched the last bite of the cookie from Luke’s hand. 

“He only would have if he felt that she couldn’t handle herself.” Hunk snuck three of the cookies when Trish had her back turned. “Ginny is strong, thanks to her father and uncles.”

“I appreciate the compliment, but part of her strength is letting the enemy know she has a strong army standing behind her. Right Red?” Lance lifted his fist above him towards Keith. 

“He knows.” Keith nodded and fist bumped Lance. “Trust me he knows.” He gestured towards Freddy who was avoiding eye contact with either of them. Hunk just started to laugh.

“The two of you are pathetic,” snickered Pidge. 

Ginny and her group finally reached their car. With a quick grumbled face, she gave a silent command to her uncles to behave. 

“Wow! This is so cool!” said Cindy, “Lance, you made this.” 

“As always, little one,” he boasted. 

“Cookies from your mother’s bakery! Sweet!” exclaimed Freddy as he reached for one in Keith’s basket. 

“You have to answer a question first.” Keith lifted the basket out of Freddy’s reach, looking to Lance for assistance.

“A question?” Freddy looked around trying to see what the others were being asked. He quickly realized he should have taken a cookie from Hunk or Pidge instead. 

“Of course a question!” commented Lance, “go ahead, Red.” 

“Which paladin is missing right now?” Keith looked down at Freddy. “Afterall any friend of Ginny’s must know all of the paladins.”

“I - um - I…” stumbled Freddy. 

“Oh I know!” shouted Cindy. Lance motioned for her to whisper it in his ear. With a smile he gave her two cookies. 

Freddy became more nervous. “I… I haven’t watched it yet.” 

“You haven’t watched it? That’s a pity. You see that’s one of Ginny’s favorite things.” Keith got down to eye level with Freddy. “You see Ginny is a princess and her paladins will do anything to protect her. So which is the missing paladin?”

“Um…” Freddy was shaking at Keith’s gaze. 

“Uncle Keef! Stop it!” She snatched a cookie from his basket and booped him on the head, “the answer is Black. The black paladin is missing. You can come over to my place one weekend and I’ll show it to you.” 

“Excuse me?” said Lance. 

“The princess has spoken.” Keith stood back up never looking away from Freddy. “Just remember the paladins are always around.”

Ginny rolled her eyes and dragged her group to the next car. 

“You coming over that weekend?” asked Lance. 

“You’re seriously going to even ask that question. Yes I’ll be there.”

Suddenly, both were hit in the head with empty bottles of water. They turned to see a furious Trish, “Will both of you stop and go get some bottles of water from Lance’s car! We are running low at the drink stand.” 

Lance stood up from the ground, rubbing his head, “Yeah, yeah!” 

Keith sighed and followed Lance. “Some one has to fill in that role… Miguel can’t be embarrassing anymore…”

They walked away from the parking lot area to a dirt lot a little less than a block away. Lance opened his car’s trunk and started to pull out the supplies of water bottles for them to carry back. With a spark to the sky, a firework burst from the school campus, lighting up the street below. Lance turned around to enjoy the view before turning to face Keith. 

Keith had lifted a flat of water from the trunk of the car. The instant he had heard the whistle of the firework his heart started to race and he couldn’t breath. The water fell to the ground, breaking open and scattering the bottles everywhere. Keith was close to follow as he hit the floor and curled next to the rear tire away from the school.

In moments he was sweating trying to get the jacket off of him as he started to hyperventilate. “This isn’t real… it’s not happening like that. It isn’t real.” He muttered over and over to himself with his eyes shut tight. Every firework explosion caused him to flinch against the car, bruising his shoulders and back.

_ The night flashed with the explosions as bombs dropped. There hadn’t been a warning, not even the air raid siren had gone off. He ducked into a doorway, prepared to run at a moment’s notice. The desert heat and the adrenalyn made him want to ditch his heavy gear as he started to sweat.  _

Lance panicked, “Holy shit, Keith!” He ran over to Keith’s side, sliding onto his knees. The violent reactions of Keith’s body warned him to stay with some distance. “Keith, can you hear me?!” 

He flinched away from the sound of Lance’s voice, still trying to get away from the fireworks. “It’s… it’s not real…” He continued to repeat the phrase even though it didn’t appear to help. His hands gripped into fists forcing his nails to dig into the palm of his hands. His face covered in sweat as he paled.

“Keith! Oh god, what do I do?!” He pulled out his phone and immediately called Luke. 

Luke answered within the first ring, “Is he panicking?!”

“Yes! Really bad!”

“I'm already on my way. I figured once I heard the first pop. I didn't know they were doing fireworks.”

“Neither did I.”

“Just watch him. I'm almost there.” Luke hung up.

Lance placed the phone on the ground and slowly turned back to Keith. He carefully extended his hand, hoping that it would work like the last time, “Keith. It's Lance, just listen to my voice. I'm here for you. Please calm down and come here.”

Keith yanked back for a moment as Lance’s hand rested on his shoulder. In a flash he had flipped Lance and pinned him face down on the ground. He still shook but there was a strength to his hold on Lance.

Lance’s back shivered with pain, the force stronger than he could have expected. “Keith… Keith! It's Lance!” He tried to push back but it was useless.

“Where did you get your intel!” Keith pushed down on Lance’s arms. “Those files were encrypted. No one should have known this location!” His eyes had glassed over, completely lost in his own memories.

“Keith! What are you talking about?! It's Lance. You're in America! Keith!” Lance tried to struggle out of Keith’s grip, but nothing worked. He thought, trying to figure out a way to bring Keith back.

Miguel - he had to become Miguel in someway. 

“Keith, Miguel has it. He has the intel. Fall back!” He prayed this would at least loosen his hold of him.

“No…” Keith’s grip tightened for a moment before loosening. Another firework went off over head causing Keith to flinch and resume his grip once again. “I don’t believe you! He wouldn’t have handed it over!”

“No… that's not what I…” Lance was lost. He couldn't comprehend how to help. It wasn't the same as before. He hadn't realized how much worse Keith was getting.

Within a blink, Lance felt himself tossed away from Keith’s grip. As the dust from the dirt settled, he found Luke pinning Keith down to the ground, chest first, with both arms held back, “Stand down, soldier!” 

Keith jerked against Luke’s hold. He cried out as his position put strain on his shoulders, forcing his face into the dirt.

Lance couldn't believe what he was seeing, but even in this panic, his mind went to the one way he thought to help. He scrabbled back to his feet and raced to his car. Moving different items around, he finally found his camera and turned to snap a picture.

With one shot he caught the lost and confused face of a man he barely knew with features he often dreamed about.

Luke kept his strong hold and tried to ease Keith down but he knew until the fireworks ended, there would be little hope.

As the sky started to darken again, Luke leaned forward to whisper into Keith’s ear, “Breath… take easy breaths.”

Keith jerked against the restraining grip a few more times before he settled against the ground. His was nearly soaked with sweat, as he took several shaky breaths.

“There… good. Keep going and I'll loosen my grip.” 

Lance stood up and slowly approached. Luke looked back, signaling that it was okay. He knew of their project and was aware that Lance would snap a few pictures. 

Keith laid there controlling his breathing as he rolled his shoulders trying to loosen Luke’s grip. “I’m not going to freak out…”

Luke slowly released Keith, but kept close, just in case, “Just keep breathing. Steady breaths.”

He sat up, leaning against the car. He held his head in his hands not caring about the dirt that now covered him. 

Luke kneeled beside him as they heard Trish and Ginny approaching with Pidge, Hunk, and Shay. They all stood back. Trish held Ginny from running to Keith, unsure if it was safe. 

“Uncle Keef! Are you okay?” she shouted. 

He winced slightly before giving her a thumbs up. He didn’t trust himself to speak more just yet, focusing entirely on keeping his breathing even.

Lance stood back as he watched the view on his face. The worry standing on the opposite side as the other lived in his own internal terror. He couldn’t completely comprehend any of it - how did they get here? Why was this happening to Keith? Why did he feel so useless? 

Raising his camera and focusing his lense, Lance took a wide shot of all parties standing with only one thing seemingly holding them together. 

_ “Miguel… wherever you are… don’t let this thread break between us.” _

#

####  _ 3 Nov - 11:00 - Why? Just, why? _

“Thank you all for coming again. I appreciate seeing you all each week. Would anyone like to start group with any topic of conversation?” asked Allura to the group. A female soldier spoke up, beginning to speak about an incident that happened over the week. 

Shiro stopped paying attention the moment Keith’s eyes dazed away. It was a common behavior during group - or anytime the two met - but something seemed off. He leaned over and whispered, “Everything okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Keith shook his head, adjusting the jacket he wore despite how hot it was outside and how warm it was in the room.

Shiro refused to believe him, “I’m sorry Allura,” he spoke up, “I’m going to excuse myself and Keith for a moment. I need to have a private word. We will be back soon.” 

“Oh,” her eyes sparked in interest, but she never questions a sponsors request, “of course. Come back when you can.” 

“We will.” Shiro gave her a bright smile as he hooked his arm underneath Keith’s and dragged him out of his seat and out of the room, leaving the group and Allura to wonder what had actually happened. 

Once outside, Shiro tossed Keith against the wall. “I’ve been really patient. I mean,  _ really _ patient, but I can see that something happened recently and that you’ve been recovering from it for a long time. How many days?” 

“That’s none of your damn business!” Keith winced from the pain caused to his bruises from the wall. “The hell do you think you’re doing dragging me around.”

“Don’t even act like you were even in there. Your mind was completely somewhere else and why even bother being there if you’re not going to be honest to the group or even speak up. Might as well just lie to my face only. How many days?” 

Keith looked away as his neck started to turn red from his anger. “Five… and you’re right. There isn’t any point in me being here.”

“Then, why did you even bother to show up in the first place? You clearly need the help, but it won’t work if you don’t believe it will.” 

“I did it for Trish… she has it stuck in her head that she has to fix me. Because it’s what her dead husband would have wanted.” He threw his arms in the air as he started to walk away. 

Shiro raced behind him and caught up, stopping Keith by the arm for just a moment, “I’m not going to stop you from completely leaving and never coming back, but know that if the time ever comes and you see that you do need help, call me. I will be waiting.” He released his hold of Keith. 

“Don’t wait forever, it’s not gonna happen.” Keith didn’t bother looking back as he left the building, the door slamming behind him.

<//>

_ Lance: Trish wants to know if you’re coming for dinner? She wants to discuss the camping trip. _

_ Keith: We’re actually doing that? I thought it was a pipe dream. _

_ Lance: quoting Trish “I need to get out of this fucking city. I’m about to burn the house down.” end quote… Ginny was nowhere near us.  _

_ Keith: Yeah I can come over.  _

_ Keith: Might be in a bit… need to shower _

_ Lance: I said dinner, so take your time. _

_ Lance: Although, I’m getting this weird feeling like I should be worried about something.  _

_ Lance: Should I be worried about something?  _

_ Keith: Stop being stupid _

_ Keith: There’s nothing to be worried about _

_ Lance: My lying radar is like going off the charts.  _

_ Lance: You sure? I can always excuse myself to grab something and, instead, grab you.  _

_ Lance: Plus, I do have something I’d like to show you in private. In case… _

_ Keith: Do what you want. _

_ Keith: It’s not like I’m going anywhere. _

_ Lance: God. This thing won’t stop buzzing in my ear! _

_ Lance: Do you know how to turn off the “bullshit meter?” Cause everytime you speak, it just blazes! _

_ Keith: Are you coming over or not? _

_ Lance: Getting in the car. _

<//>

Lance knocked on the door holding a giant folder on his left hand with his camera bag strapped around his shoulder. 

Keith opened the door, looking like he hadn’t slept properly in days. “You know the door is unlocked right?”

“But I don’t live here and my mother raised me with manners. Plus, I didn’t know if Luke was over and I didn’t want to interrupt if he was.” Lance walked in and set himself up on the coffee table and couch. He removed the bag off his shoulder and started messing with the folder. “I - I started going through the images and I wanted you to see some of the raw cuts before I started editing. Cause well - I think you need to see it.” 

“I need to see it?” Keith moved over next to Lance. “You make it sounds like I’m not recovering.”

“You tell me.” Lance’s tone was serious. He handed Keith an image from the night at the Trunk-or-Treat. Keith lying against the car, battered, defeated, and lost. “This is the easiest one to see.” 

“This one? Do I even want to see the others?” Keith held it for only a moment before setting it on the coffee table.

“That’s up to you, but I will say this. The one with Trish and Ginny was my personal awakening to what is happening to you and I really need you to see it.” 

“Fine… let’s go through them.” 

Lance spread the photos out on the table. Each in hues of black and white, capturing the little light that reflected off the street lights that night. In the center, Lance placed the image he spoke of - the look of complete horror, stress, and agony in the faces of both Trish and Ginny. Ginny held back by her mother as she wanted to comfort her uncle, but Trish knowing it might not be safe. 

“That, right there,” Lance pointed at Trish’s arm, “that’s how I knew. She’s holding Ginny back because she felt you were dangerous to her child.”

“It’s because I am… I am a danger.” Keith couldn’t pull his eyes away from the photo. “You felt it Lance. I know you did.”

“Yeah, of course I did, but that is the problem. You are her Uncle Keef. You should never be a danger to her. How can you go on living in denial that this is okay? That this will just pass? Look at her! Didn’t you make Miguel a promise? Does this look like you’re keeping it?” 

“Damn it, Lance!” Keith stood and walked away. “I know I made a promise. You think I forgot that? I’m not in denial. I’m aware how bad it is. I’m the one who can’t sleep. Who can barely function enough to be part of society. Hell even Luke doesn’t know.” He ran his hands through his hair trying to steady his breathing.

“What do you mean Luke doesn’t know? Luke is the one who’s been helping you with your panics. At least that’s what I thought.” 

“Luke hasn’t been over since that night… in fact… we’ve really only seen each other at work and when we go out.”

“Why? I figured he would be the best person to help you with this. I mean, he didn’t suffer from it, but he has first hand understanding at least.” 

“He was an officer. They don’t see what we do, at least not for as long.” Keith leaned against the wall before sliding to the floor.

Lance kneeled on the couch and looked to Keith from a distance, “And Shiro? Why not reach out to him?” 

“All he wants to hear about is that last mission… I can’t keep reliving that.”

“Well, have you even brought up something else for him to discuss. To be fair, you’re not the most opened of books.” 

“It doesn’t matter what I bring up. He always goes back to the damn nightmares.”

Lance thought for a moment and leaned his chin in the back of the couch, “Then you tell me. What are you comfortable talking about? It can be anything you want. Your training. A moment with Miguel that really embarrassed him. What you ate for breakfast? Whatever you want. I’ll listen.” 

“You’re right… I fucking hate when you’re right. I’m not going to get better like this…” He slid his phone out of his pocket and tossed it to Lance. “Text him, text Shiro.”

“Excuse me. You want  _ me  _ to text Shiro? What exactly do you want me to say?” 

“That you have something  _ you  _ think he should see. He wants proof that something’s not right and you have it.”

“And… what do you think will help you? I’m not going to text him any of these pictures if all its going to do is confirm what he already believes. What do you want out of this?” 

“I don’t want to hurt Ginny. I’m asking you to open a door I can’t will myself to open.”

Lance hesitated, but eventually took the pictures of the various images and send them to Shiro with a simple message.

<\\\>

_ Keith: Hey this isn't Keith. It's Lance and I guess I got through to him somehow with these pictures. Please look at them and contact him soon. _

_ Keith: I think he's ready to at least open up. _

_ Keith: <Images Sent> _

_ Shiro: I'm taking him out for breakfast tomorrow. You think you can convince him to call in to work? _

_ Keith: No need. The boss is my sis. _

_ Shiro: Thanks for helping him out. _

<\\\>

"He says he's going to get you for breakfast. I'm telling Trish you're not going to work."

"They're terrified of me aren't they? Trish and Ginny..."

"If they were so terrified, would they have invited you over for dinner?" Lance grinned.

Keith rolled his eyes but didn't move to get up. "It looks like your project is going well."

"As long as it helps you, then yes. If, in the end, it doesn't help you recover, these images will never go beyond our, well now you, me and Shiro's, eyes." 

"You're project wasn't supposed to be just about me. Even if I don't recover it could still help others." 

"No," Lance turned around, no longer wanting to face Keith. He hid away his own eyes, making sure Keith couldn't look into them and see the complete truth, "my whole point was always to help you recover. I never had any intention of showing if it didn't help you in the end."

"Do what you will then. Who am I to tell you what to do with your work." Keith stood making his way to the bathroom. "Thanks for showing me the images..."

Lance gathered the pictures and placed them back in the folder. He reached over for his camera bag, ready to leave, but then he had a thought. Taking out the camera, he silently walked over to the bathroom. The door was slightly cracked open. He readied his camera and made sure to position himself where the camera could capture Keith's face and Lance's reflection.

He snapped the picture, right after saying a set of words, "I'm not going anywhere. Not now or ever. From this point forward, let me be your recovery." 

Keith looked up at Lance through the mirror. His shirt half off, bunched around his elbows. "Don't say things like that... nobody stays forever." His shoulders, upper arms, and back were covered in large bruises several of which were yellowing as they healed.

"Fine," he placed the camera down and allowed it to hang from his neck. Stepping towards the doorframe, he lifted an arm to lean against it, "I can't promise forever, but I can promise for as long as I believe you need me. Cause if I let you make the decision, you would dismiss me now."

"You don't know that..." There was a vulnerability to Keith that wasn't normally there. The pain in his expression spoke more than just surviving a war or the loss of a friend. It reflected a fear of rejection.

"Then, prove me wrong. Make the decision. Do you want my help?"

"It's not about wanting it. I need your help. I can't do this alone." Keith thought for a moment before giving Lance a serious look. "If you ever tell Shiro I said that I'll teach Ginny how to pick locks."

Lance lightly chuckled, "So that Ginny can come during my alone times, no thank you. They are few and far between already." He walked up to Keith and lifted himself to sit on the bathroom counter, staring straight at the damage on Keith's body, "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks... you seem fascinated by the bruises..."

"I never realized the damage was so bad." He fiddled his fingers against the edge of the counter, holding back from reaching out and touching them.

"They don't hurt that much any more." Keith took a step closer to Lance. "I see you fidgeting."

"And? I can fidget." Lance bit the inside of his cheek. He hated how close Keith had gotten, but he needed to make sure Keith never realized the real reason why being so close was causing him to jitter.

"Well, either you're going to let me shower. Or you have the intention of joining me." He leaned against the counter next to Lance.

"I - um - oh..." Lance nearly bit off the inside of his cheek. He wanted to scream a resounding yes, but he did have respect for both Keith and Luke. "I'll just leave you be. You want me to wait or would you rather meet at my place?"

"It might be best if you drive... injured shoulders aren't great with a motor cycle."

"Okay. I'll be on the couch, waiting." He stepped out of the bathroom and looked back one more time before Keith closed the door. With a single breath, he whispered a familiar phrase used by a character in his favorite book, "Ouf..."

Nearly thirty minutes had passed before Keith exited the bathroom. He had slipped on a pair of dark wash jeans and a basic black shirt. "So what's Trish making for dinner?"

"I don't know," Lance had kept himself busy by flipping through the pictures in his camera's memory, "but whenever you're ready, we can leave."

"I'm good to go. Any other pictures you've taken worth mentioning?"

"Actually, yeah." Lance patted the seat beside him.

Keith sat down next to Lance. He seemed far more relaxed than when Lance had first arrived. "So which event is this one from?"

"The picnic. I wanted you to see how you look when you are actually happy." He presented him a picture of him playing with Ginny and Pidge - a brilliant smile on his face, "It’s a pity your smile is so rare. It always looks good."

"Your brother thought so too..." Keith leaned over grabbing a box from beneath the table. He shuffled through it before he pulled out a picture of him and Miguel. He had a giant bucket of ice water and had dumped it over Miguel's head. The smiles both of them wore stood in stark contrast with the barren land around them.

Lance took the picture and inhaled deeply, "Wow, look at him. I can't believe it. You know, I haven't seen a picture of both of you together yet. Trish never showed me one."

"There aren't many... I only have a few. Keep it. He'd want you to have it." Keith had a small smile as he looked at the picture remembering the lecture they had gotten about wasting good water.

"No, keep it. I think you should stay with as many positive memories as you can hold on to. Plus, I think you should show it to Ginny one day."

"How about on one of her birthdays we recreate the picture? It's a stupid idea, but Miguel wanted to do the same with her. After all this was taken on his birthday."

"Yeah. When she's a little older. For sure." Lance leaned back on the couch, allowing his head to fall back as he closed his eyes, "you know. All of this, these pictures and talk, it's helping me too. Miguel was my big brother. I looked up to him. I wanted to be him. I admired everything about him and how he handled life. He never hid from a struggle and even at his weakest moments, he never seemed to give up." Lance sighed, "if it wasn't for him, I doubt I would have come out to my family."

"I can see that. He was the same way over there as well. Always sticking up for the new guy." Keith watched Lance, wishing he could do more for him. 

"He's always been that way. I'm glad he never changed. Did he tell you how he screamed at my aunts and uncles for trying to convince my parents to send me to "gay church" and have the lord help me pray the gay away? It was a pretty bad time for me, but I would have been much worse if he wasn't there. He was just eighteen when he did it. It's just... he means everything to me. Nothing I do can ever repay him."

"He'd say what you're doing right now is enough... he did the same for me, sorta. Got into a knock down drag out fight with a bunch of guys that were gonna beat the shit out of me for being gay. I knew that I wasn't going to walk out of that fight alive if your brother hadn't shown up."

"But admit, no matter what you do, it just doesn't feel like it's enough."

"I don't think it ever will. That's the price we pay for having had him in our lives. Forever indebted to a man we can never payback."

Lance shook his head, "Hey! I have an idea! Bring the hard drive over to camping with us. Let's get a nice cabin and just watch Voltron. Just Trish, Ginny, you, and me. I think we all need a moment once again with Miguel."

"I can do that. I think that's a great idea." Keith stood motioning for Lance to follow. "Now let's go see what Trish is making for dinner. I could use a home cooked meal."

"Yeah," he looked at the picture one more time, committing it to memory, "let's go."   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna: I can't with this chapter. This was when I knew the angst was going to be heart wrenching  
> Vulpes: This is when you figured it out? Seriously?  
> Luna: Okay, I knew since we started writing a year and a half ago our original novel... BUT POOR KEITH!  
> Vulpes: this is what I do. Drag the character through the pain and the torment and then there's the fluff at the end.  
> Luna: The fluff must be earned! Lmao! They are certainly going to earn it.  
> Vulpes: yes they are
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and make sure to keep an eye on our Instagram! I will be doing live streams of cosplay making and answering fanfic questions. Hope to see you all there! -Luna & Vulpes
> 
>  
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)
> 
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> Our Instagram: [Luna_Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/) (Previews upload often AND information on an upcoming KLance photoshoot of us as Keith and Lance in cosplay <3) 
> 
> See you next week! -Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_  
> [ _The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)
> 
>  
> 
> [ _Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121)  
> 


	10. Year 1 - Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here is an extra chapter on Ginny's birthday, June 5th!!!!
> 
> (oh, and its our birthday too... but, whatever... GINNY!!!!!!) 
> 
> Please enjoy and see you next Saturday. 
> 
> GUYS WATCH OUR INSTAGRAM THIS WEEKEND! We are heading to a convention and JOSH KEATONE WILL BE THERE! I will be live streaming all of his panels, so come watch us! 
> 
> I will post official date and times once I get my hands on a convention guide!!!! - Luna & Vulpes

####  _ 10 Dec - 9:00 - The little things can sometimes surprise you. _

Keith groaned, the vibration of his phone nearly knocking it off the night stand. He shoved Luke’s arm off of him as he sat up. Grabbing his phone he blinked at the bright light attempting to read the message that was sent.

<//>

_ Lance: Call before 9:30, please! <3 _

_ <\\\> _

With a sigh Keith stood and walked over to the couch. He didn’t want to disturb Luke too much, knowing that he had worked late at the bakery. A few keystrokes later he sat there listening to the phone ring.

“Hello,” he heard a whispering voice, “Uncle Keef?”

“Ginny? Why do you have Lance’s phone?” Keith sat straight up searching for his keys and a clean enough shirt to wear. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I have a favor to ask,” he heard some rustling in the background. 

“Uh… okay. Ginny, where are you?”

“My closet.  _ Tio _ doesn't know I have his phone or that I know his passcode. He has a lot of pictures I shouldn't see.”

“So stop going through his phone.” Keith did his best to use his serious voice as he nearly died of laughter on the couch. “What is this favor you want?”

“Can you take me shopping today? I want to buy  _ mamí  _ and  _ tio  _ presents this year for Christmas. I saved money with my allowance, but I want it to be a surprise.”

“Does Lance work today?” Keith grabbed a fresh shirt from his closet as he shoved his keys and wallet in his pockets. Carefully he wrote a note for Luke and set it on the nightstand.

“Yes, why?”

“Doesn’t matter. When you put Lance’s phone back steal his keys. You have to be very quiet and meet me in the driveway.”

“Okay… I'll see you in ten minutes,” he could hear her smiling through the phone.

Ten minutes later he pulled into the driveway. Taking his helmet off, he wordlessly had her unlock the car. He slipped into the driver’s seat and held his hands out for the keys.

She couldn't stop giggling, holding onto the strap of her purse as she jumped into the car. With the sound of the car turning on, they heard Lance screaming out of the front door.

“Hey… hey! Keith! Where did you… Ginny?!” 

She rolled down the window as Keith started to drive off, “Bye  _ tio! _ ” 

Trish stepped out of the door and they heard her voice before turning the corner, “Keith! You come right back!”

Ginny swung her legs up in the air, laughing loudly.

Keith couldn’t help but to join her, laughing until his eyes started to water. “Your mother is going to kill me later. Lance’s face was so worth it.”

Suddenly, but expectedly, Keith’s phone rang. Ginny took the phone and answered, “Hello.”

“Ginny! Tell Keith to give me back my car! I'm going to be late to work!” shouted Lance on the other line. Ginny turned the phone to speaker.

“Sorry Blue, I’m following the princess’s order right now. I would have lent you the bike but you’d just scratch her up.” Keith did his best to hide his grin.

“Order? What order?!” 

They heard some rustling before Trish took the phone, “Young lady! You are in big trouble if you do not turn around and come home right now!”

“But I'm not driving,” Ginny laughed.

“Keith!” yelled Trish.

“Trish, take a deep breath. Ginny wants to do something special and I’m a neutral party in this case. I promise I’ll have her back before dinner.” Keith made no move to turn the car around.

“Keith! I need my car!” shouted Lance from the background.

“It was your car or my motorcycle Trish what do you think was the better option?” Keith giggled knowing the answer.

“We’ll pick you up at work,  _ tio _ ! See you at four o’clock!” she didn't wait for a response and hung up the phone.

“Yup I’m a dead man walking.” Keith just smiled. “So where are we going?”

“I don't know. I want to get them something special, but I don't know what.”

“We could try the mall... But that doesn’t really scream special… Have you thought about making them something?”

“Yeah, but I don't know what I can make.”

“Okay well when you think of something or spot something just let me know.” 

They kept driving around aimlessly, trying to figure out where to stop. Finally, after twenty minutes, Ginny spotted something, “Stop there! That’s  _ tio’s  _ favorite art store!”

Keith did as she said without question. Once he had parked he walked over to open her door. “After you.” He said as he held out his hand for her to lead the way.

She walked in and pushed the door, holding it open for Keith. Immediately the scent felt familiar to both of them - it smelled like Lance’s room. Ginny looked around, trying to figure out the layout of the store before heading around to the pads of sketch paper and canvases. “ _ Tio  _ already has a lot of stuff, but he’s always coming back for more supplies.”

“You could always get him things that he uses frequently. What does he have to replace the most?”

“Paper and color pencils… oh! I have an idea!” she ran off with Keith not far behind. She picked up an oversized sketch notebook, “I’ll get him a new sketchbook but I'll do the first drawing! You think he would like that?”

“I think that sounds perfect for him.” Keith grinned as he offered to carry the sketchbook for her.

She kept searching the store for the right color pencils, but when she found the ones she knew he liked, she pouted, “I don't have enough money.” 

“I’ll get the pencils. You just focus on that first drawing.” Keith picked up the pencils, tucking them alongside the sketchbook. “Besides we need to find something for your mom as well.”

She nodded. They went to the register to pay for the items. She held up ten dollars to Keith and asked if he needed more. “I can give you five more.”

“The ten is enough.” Keith folded the bill and slipped it into his wallet as he pulled out his debit card. 

They took the gift and went back to the car. Before they entered, Ginny tried to figure out what to get her mother. “Uncle, do you know anywhere I can get  _ mamí  _ something with daisies?”

“Daisies…” Keith thought for a moment as he shut the trunk of the car. “I’m not really sure. Never actually shopped for anything with flowers before.”

“Daddy used to get  _ mamí  _ stuff with daisies all the time. It's her favorite and always makes her smile. Maybe a dress or a picture?” She stood, confused.

“Get in. I have an idea.” Keith moved to the driver side and waited for her.

Ginny stepped into the car and buckled herself in. She trusted her uncle and patiently waited for where he would take her.

Keith took out his phone and opened up the navigator. Tapping his fingers against his knee he did his best to remember the name of the shop. “It’s been so long… I hope it’s still open,” he muttered as he typed in the name. “There, now Ginny, I need you to be my navigator. Okay?”

She took the phone and did her job the best she could, keeping watchful of all the directions and signs, “It says it’s the next left!”

Keith made the turn earning himself a honking from the van behind him. “That was close. Let’s be more careful next time. I did promise your mom I’d keep you safe.”

Ginny laughed and handed him the phone, “I promise to be more careful.”

Keith once again parked the car and let Ginny out. “Your dad told me about this place years ago. I’m surprised it’s still open. He said he was one of it’s only customers…” 

The shop was unmarked and a little hole in the wall place. Despite all of that, the windows displayed dresses, bags, and any assortment of floral items.

“Look! That's so pretty! That purse!” Ginny ran to the window and pointed at a brightly colored daisy purse.

“Let’s go inside and look around. We should see what else there is, just in case.”

Walking through the doors, it was everything Ginny could have asked for. Various different items all colored and printed in flower patterns. She ran over to the jewelry and started browsing around, “I like these earrings and that necklace!”

Keith followed her, carefully looking over her shoulder. “They’re beautiful. Is that what you want to get her?”

“I don't know.” She held out the earrings in her hands and looked back to the necklace, but something caught her eye and she put the items back in place. She walked over to a tall shelf and pointed at a frame dressed in bright white daisies, “Uncle, is that a picture frame?” 

“It is. Would you like me to get it down for you?” Keith walked over to where she stood.

She nodded her head and once he reached it for her and handed it to her she analyzed it. She smiled sweetly and held it against her chest, “I think it will fit!” 

“Then let’s purchase it and head home.” Keith looked for the owner of the shop.

An older woman stepped out and assisted them with the purchase. As they walked back to the car, Ginny stopped and realized something, “Uncle, can we stop and get something to eat? Maybe ice cream?”

“Sure. Is everything okay?” Keith looked back at Ginny concerned with her shift in behavior.

She nodded her head with a big smile, “Ice cream first.”

Keith drove them to the ice cream shop and insisted that he pay for the ice cream. “Ginny… if something is bothering you, you’d tell me right?” He glanced at her as he ate a spoonful of his green tea ice cream.

“Um - remember our trip to the mountains for thanksgiving?”

“Yes I remember.”

“Do you remember having fun?”

“Yes… Ginny what are you getting at?”

“You and  _ tio. _ Is he your best friend?”

“Yeah, I consider him my best friend.”

“Okay. And maybe  _ more _ than friends?” She smiled as she licked the spoon clean of ice cream.

“More than friends?” Keith looked at her as his spoon paused mid bite.

“See. I'm confused. I thought you and Luke were more than friends, but you and  _ tio _ were really close all the time at the mountains.  _ Mami _ kept taking a bunch of pictures.”

“Ginny,” Keith placed down his spoon, “there is a difference between what Luke and I have and what Lance and I have. Luke is more than friends with me. Lance is family, just like you are. Does that make sense?”

“You and Luke are still boyfriends?” Ginny looked more confused than before.

“Yes Luke and I are still boyfriends.”

“And you see  _ tio _ like family?”

“Yes.”

“No.” She ate a spoonful of ice cream, “you and  _ tio _ are not family.”

“Ginny what do you want me to say? Everything I’ve told you has been the truth. Luke is my boyfriend and Lance is my best friend.”

She shrugged her shoulders, “You answered me. I just thought maybe you like  _ tio _ more than friends cause you kept acting so close all the time. You sit in the couch really close. You guys laugh a lot. It just felt different I guess. But as long as you don't call him family. Daddy said you can never call Lance family.”

“What? Why would Miguel say something like that?” Keith completely forgot about his ice cream.

“He said that you and  _ tio _ can be friends or more than friends, but never family. Family only after marriage like him and  _ mamí.  _ It used to make me laugh. He would say, to me and  _ mamí  _ you are family. To  _ tio _ , you are something more.”

_ “Damn it Miguel…” _ Keith sighed as he stood. “We should be getting you back. I don’t want your mom to worry more than she already has.”

She quickly finished her ice cream and cleaned up before following back to the car. As they hopped in, Ginny quickly gave Keith a kiss on the cheek, “Thanks Uncle for helping me. Now I have to go get you a present.”

“You don't have to get me anything. Just keep being yourself and that would be enough.”

She buckled herself in and smiled, “I already know what I'm going to get you. Too bad!”

Keith chuckled as he rolled his eyes and started to drive back to the house. With the press of a few buttons Keith turned on the Disney music and started to hum along.

Ginny giggled into her hands and couldn’t stop smiling, “You want to stay over and watch some movies with me?” 

“I can do that. When we get there, you hide everything in your room and I’ll talk with mom. Then we can set up some movies.”

They drove back to the house and walked over to the door. The moment it opened, Ginny dashed up to the stairs to her room before Trish could spot her. Instead, Trish ran to Keith, finger pointing to his nose, “Where have you been? Why would you do that?! Keith!” 

“She called me. After everything she wanted to do something for you and Lance, but you can’t know what. So she called me.” Keith stood there and let Trish yell. He didn’t flinch or show any signs of panic.

She relaxed and placed her hands on her hips, “Something for us… well, I guess I can understand, but I don't want to see that happen again with all the sneaking. And as punishment, you will pick up Lance at the end of his shift.”

“Fine. You’re going to love what she picked out for you.” Keith grinned as he handed Lance’s keys to her.

Trish took the keys and grumbled, “Are you staying?” 

“She’s in charge still and she wants to watch Disney movies until Lance gets off work.”

Trish laughed and nudged her fist on Keith’s chin, “Such a good paladin you are. I’ll make us some sandwiches for lunch. Have fun.” She walked away and left Keith alone to be with Ginny. 

Keith moved to the living room as he set up everything for the movie. As he waited for Ginny he took out his phone and texted Lance.

<//>

_ Keith: Sorry I stole your car. _

_ Keith: I’m gonna pick you up at the end of your shift. _

_ Lance: I am so mad at you! I had to ask for a restroom break just to hide in the stall to send this angry text message! I hate coming to work late! Why did you steal my car anyway?! _

_ Keith: Lol. Ginny wanted to get you a christmas gift. Its fantastic by the way. _

_ Keith: And that mental image is wonderful _

_ Lance: *giant middle finger to you* NOT A WONDERFUL IMAGE! _

_ Lance: and… really?!?!?!?!?! My little princess asked you to help her shop for a present! I’m like - dead! _

_ Keith: So worth it that I stole your car? _

_ Lance: Yes. I forgive HER for this… not so much you.  _

_ Lance: You could have stolen Trish’s car. Why did it have to be MINE?! _

_ Keith: The face you made was completely worth it. _

_ Lance: I’m going to pounce on you! Grrrrrr… _

_ Keith: Go for it _

_ Lance: hviwsrgknivhiharnghbhre _

_ Lance: F-u-c-k Y-o-u!!!! _

_ Keith: I don’t think Luke would appreciate it if you did that. _

_ Lance: WHO THE FUCK AM I TALKING TO?! THIS IS NOT KEITH!!! _

_ Keith: lol Disney movie time. See you at four _

_ Lance: No serious?! WHO IS THIS!!!! _

_ Lance: Crap… overstayed my welcome.  _

_ Lance: THIS CONVERSATION ISN’T OVER! _

_ <//> _

####  _ 20 Dec - 12:15 - Holiday… blah… _

“Kiss! Under the mistletoe!” shouted Ginny up to Lance as they both stood underneath one. He bend down and gave her a big kiss on the cheek, exaggerating the sound as he pressed his lips against her. She laughed loudly and waited for Lance to step away, leaving room for Keith to be her next kisser. 

“Kiss!” she shouted.

Keith leaned down giving her a kiss on her other cheek. He wasn’t nearly as comical as Lance as he stepped away. 

“Kiss!” She kept shouting it until she got a kiss from every person in the party, ending with her favorite kiss of all - her mother’s. 

“Alright, now that that’s been covered, everyone please enjoy the food and your evening. Let’s thank Hunk for doing us the favor of catering today’s holiday party and to Matt for finally passing his decorating exam and become the new cake decorator.” announced Trish. 

Everyone applauded within the kitchen of the bakery. All the tables had been cleaned of their messes and replaced with trays of food and drinks to casually enjoy. Chairs from front of house were brought back as holiday music played in the background. 

Lance leaned back on one of the tables as Ginny sat in the chair beside him, “Are you sure you don’t want to go to Miami with me, Trish, and Ginny for Christmas?” 

“He’s refusing to spend it with me and I’m not leaving town. Just spending the night with some friends,” commented Luke as they held hands. 

“I’ll be fine. Christmas was never a super big holiday for me. I’m just going to end up sleeping the whole day anyway.” Keith shrugged.

Luke and Lance rolled their eyes. 

“I could always just show up and really bother you,” said Pidge as she casually walked passed them to grab a meatball, “Matt and I won’t be heading home this holiday.” 

“I’m going to leave my door locked the entire time.” Keith grumbled.

She popped another meatball before walking away, “We all know that’s never stopped me before.” 

“I need to find a new apartment… she’s never going to leave me alone.” Keith groaned resting his head on Luke’s shoulder.

Luke giggled, “Well, I can always help you find a place near my apartment. Would be easier to see you.” 

Lance slightly choked on his drink and turned to grab a small pig in a blanket. Ginny stood on her chair and patted her uncle on the back. 

“I dunno. You live closer to the amusement parks. All of that noise.” 

“I guess that’s true… well, I can help you look for a place once it’s time. I don’t know. Maybe we can consider some options,  _ together _ .” 

Keith looked at Luke as he started to turn red. “What?”

Lance kept coughing and realized he needed something to drink. He scooped Ginny over his shoulder and ran to the water, leaving the two alone. 

“I’m not saying it’s something we have to discuss now. My lease won’t be up until June, but maybe we can consider moving in together.” 

"That's plenty of time for us to decide." Keith watched Lance rush off, concerned about his behavior.

"But you'll consider discussing it?" asked Luke. He moved Keith's face to look at him, "right?”

"Yeah, I'll consider it." Keith  smiled at Luke, but he was still distracted by Lance.

Luke didn't say anything, but he disliked Keith's distance while standing right beside him. 

Lance chugged the water down as Ginny kept patting him in the back. "Its alright  _ tio _ . Eat slower next time."

"Thanks Ginny." Lance glance moved to Keith and Luke. He hated himself for still holding feelings for Keith, even after concluding that Luke and Keith made a fitting match, but the strengthening relationship between the two on the recent months had only made everything harder to pass.

He had lost count how many nights he wasted staying with Keith on the phone, trying to help he get some rest. He worried, at times, what Luke would do if he found out some of those nights he was lying right beside him while texting Lance.

"You know eating too fast is unhealthy. So is not moving on." Hunk nibbled on a cookie with three more in his other hand as he walked up to Lance.

Lance covered Ginny's ears, "Shut up. Not in front of the sponge and I'm trying!"

"Oh please she sees it just as much as I do. Maybe more." Hunk rolled his eyes. "You're not though. You've been using his recovery as an excuse to stay close. I know you."

He tightened his hands against Ginny's ears. She tried moving them away but failed, "I do care about his recovery too, though. And what am I supposed to be seeing?"

"Both of you are ridiculous. Ginny wouldn't shut up about how she thought you were more than friends after your little cabin getaway. Luke is in denial that you pull Keith's attention. It's starting to become tiresome."

"Whatever." Lance scowled, "I'm not seeing it from his point of view. All I see is him and Luke... happy."

"See what you want. The two of you gravitate to each other constantly." Hunk shrugged.

Lance glared before release Ginny's ears, "Ginny, go bother Pidge."

She stuck out her tongue at Lance and then bolted away.

"Fine. If you're going to be so insistent over this, tell me. How do I get over him? I mean," he motioned over to Keith and gave his arms the up-down, "how do I? To be fair, I should have a medal for all the resisting I've already done."

"I have no idea. I didn't have that problem. I found someone I wanted to be with and I went for it."

"Well life isn't that easy for everyone, Hunk! I can't just stop talking to him! There are other factors even out of my control." His eyes glazed over to Ginny and Trish, thoughts of Miguel racing through his mind, "I'm just confused."

"So find something else. Find someone who also draws your attention. If I remember correctly there are plenty of attractive men and women where you work."

Lance grumbled, "Yeah... I guess I can actually try dating for once." He shoved his hands down his pockets, "it's has been a few years."

"You've always been a natural at it. Shouldn't be a problem. Like riding a bike, right?"

"Right..." he mumbled as he reached over and chugged his water.

The party went on, charmed by the music and delicious food. The delightful entertainment of each other's company went on beyond Ginny's bed time, which forced Luke, Lance, and Keith to assist Hunk with clean up. 

Saying goodbye to everyone, Pidge explained to Keith that she would be expecting him at her door by ten in the morning on Christmas Day or she would drag him out. He reliantly agreed and waved good bye.

Luke assisted Hunk load his truck with all the various materials he had brought over for the meal from the loading dock to the deep side of the plaza, leaving Keith and Lance to finish wiping down the tables and sweeping the floor.

Lance tried to keep his thoughts at bay, but Hunk's words kept bothering him. With an accidental bump, the two found themselves facing each other.

"Huh, um - did you have fun?" he asked. 

"Yeah. It's nice to see everyone together and happy. Especially Ginny." He had a soft smile as he pushed a table back where it belonged.

"Good. You coming tomorrow for the gifts, right? Still, won't tell me what Ginny got me?"

"Wouldn’t dare to think of missing that, and hell no. She's worked so hard to make it a surprise."

"Yeah she did. I might have helped her with your gift. Even your black heart should love it."

"Black heart? You wound me, Blue." Keith covered his chest with his hand feigning injury.

Lance laughed and shoved Keith, "Who's the one lying, Red?" He moved across the room and put the clean materials away, "I think we're pretty much done. Let's go meet Hunk and Luke at the loading dock."

They both moved over to the entrance, grabbing their jackets and putting them on. Almost in unison, they both noticed where they were standing.

Lance started to internally hyperventilate at the small little plant floating above them. He tried to play it off. "Heh - kiss kiss," he mimicked Ginny, "I'm gonna miss it when she stops acting that way. It should be soon. How we've preserved this innocence for so long is astonishing."

"Yeah," Keith could feel his cheeks turning red at their closeness, "No idea..." he swallowed as he tried to remember how to breath.

They stood there in silence for a moment, neither really saying anything while also avoiding eye contact. Lance held his jacket half off, trying to figure out what to do. It felt weird, but Lance could swear something was in the air that gave him a small bit of courage to forget everything about their current situation. 

He finished putting on his jacket and reached over to Keith's face, kissing him on the cheek, an inch away from his lips. As he pulled back, he smiled, "Merry Christmas Keith."

Keith didn't know why he did it. It could have been the fact that moving in with Luke terrified him. It could have been the memory of the night of his first attack with Lance. It could have been Miguel's voice in the back of his mind telling him that he wanted it. It didn't matter why, all that mattered was that he stepped forward slipping a hand behind Lance's neck and kissed him.

Lance placed his hand on Keith's chest. He had every intention of pushing Keith away. He wanted to, but the reality set in that he didn't. 

This was all he wanted.

Instead, he gripped onto Keith's shirt and pulled him closer, taking a chance and intensifying the kiss. 

He thought - maybe there is such things as Christmas miracles.

Keith didn't break away, nearly pinning Lance against the doorframe. His free hand resting on Lance's hip and the other teased at his hairline. 

Lance leaned to Keith touch and couldn't break away - not that he wanted to. The taste of Keith was invigorating and having it now, a moment of clarity in Keith's state instead of in the midst of a panic, made all the difference. 

Only because the thought finally cross his mind did Lance relax his grip and push Keith away. 

It wasn't a Christmas miracle. It was a Christmas mistake.

"I - I have to go." He stepped to the side and ran to his car, jumping in and starting the it as quickly as he could. He drove off into the streets and took the long way home. Hoping the tears flowing down his cheek would dry out with the extra time.

Keith stood there simply watching him run. He blamed himself. He was the one who had acted foolishly and now his friend was paying for it.

Luke walked over from the loading dock just as Lance's car drove off. He turned to see Keith, the look of remorse, yet a twinkle of something he couldn't explain.

"Keith, is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah, everything's fine..." Keith walked over to him as he adjusted his jacket. "Are you still staying at my place tonight?"

"Yeah," Luke appeared hesitant. He noticed the wrinkled and pulled back fabric of Keith's shirt and odd nature of his face and breath, "was everything okay with Lance? He's not one to speed off in a parking lot. He leaves the reckless driving for once he's on the street."

"He's fine. I guess he's just worked up... first Christmas with Miguel gone." Keith ran his hands through his hair not entirely sure why he lied.

"I guess the two of you chatted about him, huh?" Luke subconsciously took a step away from Keith, placing his hands in the pocket of his jacket.

"We talked about Ginny. You know how it goes it's hard to bring up one without the other." 

"Yeah... apparently only with Lance." Luke rolled his neck, "whatever, let's go."

"What's your problem? You're acting like I've done something to upset you." Keith shifted to block Luke's path. 

"Kind of. I've been trying to ignore it, but it becomes harder each time. I just didn't want to be rude about it, but anytime you and Lance spend time together, you treat me differently. I had put it aside as something you both were doing to help each other recover or spending time with Ginny. I can't dismiss the Miguel connection, but when I'm near, do you have to treat me so distant?"

"Luke... I didn't... why didn't you say something sooner? I didn't know." Keith stepped towards him gently grabbing his arm. "I would have done what I could to avoid it if I had known."

"Avoid what? So you have to put an effort into paying attention to me? God, Keith, ever since Halloween you've been this way. And it just frustrates me because - because..." Luke grumbled before exhaling deeply and trying to relax, "I like to believe we have something. I feel connected to you and I want to make it clear that my feelings for you are real."

"You think I don't feel the same? Halloween was rough, you know that. It was like I had fallen right back to the beginning of everything. All that progress of healing lost. It wasn't anyone's fault either. So get mad at me if you want." Keith let his hand drop as he stepped away.

"Can you, just open up more to me? I feel like there is this whole world that you only reserve for yourself... and Lance. I get it. It's likely cause of Miguel, but I want to be there too," Luke stepped closer to Keith and took his hand, "I want to be in your world."

"You don't want to be in this world." Keith tapped his head as he pulled his hand away. "I don't even want to be part of it. Difference is I don't have a choice. They're my memories, my nightmares, my consequences."

"Fine. Then can we at least create our own world instead of being two different planets?" Luke's eyes didn't look away from where Keith left his hands alone.

"Okay... our own world." Keith looked to Luke, the pain of what he lived with on his face.

Luke waited for Keith to take his hand back, but ended up placing them in his pockets, "Let's go and get some rest. You have an important appointment with Ginny tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Keith allowed Luke to lead the way back to his car. He didn't speak again for the rest of the night. His mind running through what had happened - over and over again.

#

####  _ 21 Dec - 12:00 - I've made several mistakes in my life. Listening to you was never one of them… until maybe now. _

Lance had mauled over the events in his head several times. He had stayed restless all night, even sitting at his stool and staring at his canvas, but nothing came. 

When he finally laid on his bed, he played with the phone. A simple text would do. It needed to be spoken. He needed to talk about what happened, but none of it would come to him.

Keith had kissed him.

Lance didn't push him away.

Lance wanted it to happen again, but it was wrong. He wasn't that type of person. He couldn't hurt someone like that - not someone like Luke. 

Everything was wrong and all the matter did was haunt him in his sleep. He woke up tired, winded, and completely lost. Walking down the stairs, only wearing his pajamas bottoms, he scratched his stomach and made his way to the kitchen. 

“You're late,” commented Trish.

As his blurred eyes finally focused, he realized it wasn't just Ginny and Trish, but Luke and Keith.

Keith.

Lance’s eyes went directly to his lips, remembering their warm feel. Then, to his strong arms; the ones that held him close, gripping his neck and his waist. Just the memory of their hold brought a chill up his spine. 

“ _ Tio _ , you want something to eat? I made toast,” asked Ginny.

“Yeah - yeah, I'll take some food.” He tried to walk around the kitchen without looking back at them, heading to the hot coffee pot and pouring himself a cup.

“Are you okay?” asked Luke, still worried about his behavior from last night.

“Um - yeah, just didn't sleep well. Something on my mind.”

“Oh?” asked Trish, “what was on your mind?”

Lance turned around to walk to the refrigerator, but his eyes glazed over Keith, “Someone…”

“I say we get this gift exchange started. Ginny must be excited to see what everyone thinks of the gifts she worked so hard on.” Keith held onto Luke’s hand as he smiled.

“Go ahead, Ginny, get the presents,” said Trish. 

Ginny smiled and left the kitchen to grab the presents. After Lance placed some creamer in his coffee, he sat up on the kitchen counter and silently drank. Trish felt awkward, sensing something strange about the atmosphere. She couldn't completely explain it, but she knew for certain that it had been something between Keith and Lance.

Her curiosity started to get the best of her, but she bit her lip out of respect.

“When are you guys leaving for Miami?” asked Luke.

“Tomorrow, early morning. Lance has to finish a closing shift tonight in order to get the next three days off,” replied Trish.

“Well, that sucks.”

“Yeah. A lot of things suck,” mumbled Lance.

"Did you not get enough sleep?" Keith looked at Lance. "You know that's just going to make your shift worse."

"No," Lance snapped, fingers drilling against the coffee mug, "I was up all night trying to piece together a confusing puzzle within my head."

"A puzzle?" asked Luke.

"Yeah. A real brain turner that forces you to try and think of bunch of different scenarios but in the end you stay confused and completely lost."

Keith shifted in his seat as he looked away from Lance. "Where is Ginny? She's taking forever with those gifts."

Trish rolled her neck as she felt the tension in the room. It was becoming more evident that something must have happened. She desperately wanted Ginny in the room, "Ginny? How much longer?" she shouted.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Ginny ran into the kitchen and started to hand everyone their presents. Once done she sat at the table and looked around, " _ Tio _ , you first."

With a grin, he opened his gift and pulled out a new sketch pad and color pencils, "Oh man! I was almost finished with mine! Thanks, Ginny, I really needed this."

"There is more! Open the first page."

He opened the sketch pad and sighed out a smile. Inside was a picture of him holding a bunch of art supplies, his camera, and standing as his model was Ginny, "Oh my god! I love it!" He leaped off the table and scooped her into his arms, giving her a big kiss, "I'm gonna frame this asap!"

Ginny giggled, giving Lance a big kiss. Once he let her go, he kept admiring the picture. She turned to Keith, "Your turn, uncle."

Keith grinned, pleased that Lance had enjoyed his gift so much. Carefully he looked at the wrapped gift in front of him before he started to tear it off.

Inside was a framed picture, hand drawn by Ginny. She gleamed, "It’s the fairy that protected you. She's new and improved to protect you in your new home. Look, she's even riding the red lion."

"Ginny..." he moved over to her as he wiped a tear away. Pulling her into a hug he did everything he could not to get too emotional. "It's perfect. I'll make sure to place her on the bedside table."

"Uncle Keef, I want you to always be safe," she whispered as she hugged him back, "you are my red paladin and I want everything to always be okay."

"Thank you. She'll keep me safe as she always has." He kissed her on the head before allowing her to continue with the gifts. 

"Okay, _ mamí _ , your turn." Ginny turned more serious, holding her hand on her lap and wiggling her feet.

Trish slowly unwrapped the gift and immediately started to cry. In her hands rested a beautiful frame, colored of white daisies, her favorite flower, but it was the image resting in the frame that took her breath away. 

Trish laid in the hospital bed, sweaty, gross, and not in state she would have normally allowed herself to be photographed. In the corner, holding up the camera with his hand, was Miguel, the largest smile on his face. Both looked so much younger as they held a newly born Ginny in their arms.

"Our first picture," cried Trish.

"I always needed a frame and I finally found it," Ginny smile through her tears, "Daddy always said the picture should have been surrounded by flowers."

"Once she had spotted it she just knew that was the one." Keith smiled at Trish.

Lance stopped breathing as he watched Trish start to tremble. Her shaking hand reached over to Ginny and held her tightly, a grip of never wanting to let go. Trish didn't hold back the tears, wailing into Ginny's shoulder. Ginny held her mother close, "Daddy says Merry Christmas,  _ mami. _ "

"How do you know?"

“Cause he was always the first one to say it every year. So I know. I just know."

Lance turned away from the sight and cried into his hands and falling to his knees, unable to handle anything anymore.

Luke's hand gripped Keith's tighter as he turned to look at him in concern.

Keith just shook his head as he gripped Luke's hand back. "Give them a moment," he whispered, "this can't be easy for them."

"And you?" he whispered back, "do you need a moment?"

"I..." he looked down at the image of the fairy. "I'll be okay..."

After some silence, only the cries echoing in the halls, did Trish speak, "Okay. That's enough. From all of us. Miguel would want us to be happy, we are together. I'll go get that lunch ready. Ginny, go get the cookies you made yesterday." Trish kissed her before releasing her, "And thank you. It was the perfect gift."

Ginny kissed her mother back and then went to the fridge. " _ Tio _ ?" she paused.

"It's alright. I'm just going to wash my face and put some real clothes on. I'll be back." He stood up and wiped away his tears. Through the water, he finally looked Keith straight in the eyes and held back more. He quickly left the room.

Keith wanted to go with him. To be there for him. Yet he felt Luke's hold on his hand as he watched Lance leave. This was what he had chosen. He had made a mistake, or that was what he repeated in his head the entire night.

Ginny and Trish continued to prepare lunch, a roasted chicken breast in a bed of vegetables and sweet rolls. The savory flavor covered the home and once it was ready, Trish worried more about Lance.

"Maybe I should go check on him. It's not like him to take this long, even if he is doing his regular weekly beauty regime."

"I can go get him," said Ginny, "come on uncle, blue paladin needs us."

"Duty calls." Keith kissed Luke on the cheek before following Ginny up the stairs to fetch Lance.

They turned the corner to Lance's room, to find him sitting in front of the canvas, lost in thought.

" _ Tio _ ! Come on! Lunch is ready."

"Huh? Oh... sorry, Ginny, I guess I didn't realize." He turned and saw Keith, slowly turning his head back to the canvas. Not much more work had been done since Keith had last seen it, seeing several erase marks and new sketches lines.

"You're making Trish worry..." Keith leaned in the doorway refusing to focus on anything in the room.

"I don't mean to, but I'm overwhelmed."

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his left arm.

"A lot of things, but mostly I miss your dad. He is my brother, after all, and I'm just remembering all the different Christmases we used to spend together."

"Oh..." Ginny didn't know what to say. She too understood, but was left speechless.

"When you're ready come join us for lunch." Keith sighed as he started to move towards the stairs.

"Keith... can I talk with you? Please." Lance turned to Ginny, "I'll be down. I just need to talk with Red for a moment. About paladin stuff to protect the princess."

Ginny grumbled, but didn't argue. She gave Lance a kiss on the cheek and left, "I'm waiting at the stairs. We all walk in together."

Lance huffed out a snicker and slowly turned to face Keith, "Final chance to leave."

He just stood there in the doorway staring down at the floor. "You wanted to talk."

"Tell me that last night was a dream. That last night, we cleaned the bakery and then went our own ways. That nothing happened and that this guilt is a figment of my imagination."

"... I can’t. I want to... but I can't." He lied, knowing that he wanted what had happened and he thought Lance had too.

Lance shook his head, "Great. I'm that person now. God, does Luke know?"

"No... it's my fault. I'm the one that crossed the line."

"Then, explain, why? Why did you do that? Did I lead you on with that kiss to the cheek?" Lance knew he shouldn't have even done that, but even now, he felt no guilt with such a simple kiss. It could have meant nothing. It could have simply been a holiday gesture, but Keith's actions are what made it feel like something completely wrong.

"It felt right. At least at the time. Look it happened and it's done. It won't happen again."

"That's it. You're going to tell me that it felt right and expect me to just move on? God, Keith! What if... what if... arg!" Lance turned around in his chair and looked back at the canvas. Losing his trail of thought again, "It was Miguel, wasn't it."

"And if it was? It doesn't matter." Keith turned away from the door. "Go to Miami spend time with your family. Nothing has to change."

"Keith..." Lance's voice softened. He didn't sound angry, but in turmoil. He stood up and walked to the door, side stepping Keith and, for a second, looking at him directly in the eyes with only a few inches separating them, "I'll pretend it meant nothing and that it didn't happen for Luke's sake, but know, I can't pretend it changes nothing." He continued walking until he reached Ginny on the steps.

Keith allowed him to walk ahead of him. He followed the pair down to the kitchen. Once he spotted Luke he moved to his side.

Trish felt the tension again within the room, confirmed when Lance took his old seat at the table away from Keith. They seemed to play off whatever was the situation, but even Luke noticed the odd aroma of the room.

Had it not been for Ginny and wanting to keep her chipper personality, Trish would have brought it up immediately.

They enjoyed lunch. Stories of previous Christmases discussed with love and nostalgia. Tales of Miguel in Miami as a child and how he almost broke his first Nintendo before he even opened it due to nearly throwing the box from excitement.

Ginny retold the story of the one Christmas he was able to come home and how he insisted on dressing like Santa, even though Ginny already knew that Santa wasn't real. She didn't care. She loved stuffing his belly with pillows and then getting big soft hugs.

"Uncle, daddy said you were is Christmas buddy when he couldn't come home. What did you do?"

"Each year we would rig up a radio to play Christmas songs. He would convince the cooks to make holiday cookies. Occasionally we would trade gifts though more often than not it was slips of paper of things we could ask of each other."

"Ask of each other?" asked Trish, "like what?"

"An attempt to trade leave days. A chance for someone else to go first with a mission. Phone time, or video chat. I typically gave Miguel my video chat time."

"Which explains why he called so often," giggled Trish, "thank you for that."

"He had people back here, I didn't. It would have been wasted on me."

"You could have called me," said Ginny, "I always told daddy I wanted to talk to Uncle Keef."

He smiled softly. "He wanted us to meet in person. Had it all planned out. Plane tickets and the timing was all prepared the moment we knew we were going to come home."

"Wait," Trish placed her fork down, "you were coming home?"

"We had received our letters stating that our deployment was ending. That was to be our last mission. Wait, you didn't know?"

Trish shook her head softly, taking a few deep breaths, "I didn't know."

"Neither did I," said Lance, "he usually tells me if it's a surprise for the girls."

"He wouldn't have had time to tell you. We were told as we moved out for the mission. I thought they would have told you when you were notified of his..." Keith choked on his words.

"They didn't," answered Trish. She drank some water and grabbed Ginny's hand, "it doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything."

Keith glanced over the three as Lance's hand reached over to stop the shaking of Trish's hand. They had been so close to being a regular family, only to lose it all the last second.   
Keith gripped Luke's hand, lacing their fingers together as he thought about the what if.

He knew - he knew exactly how it would have gone.

They would have arrived just as Ginny and Trish would have started preparing dinner. Miguel would have turned the key slowly and made a fake announcement that FedEx was delivering a package.

His voice echoing through the halls would have brought a shiver down Trish and Ginny. Both would have ran towards the sound to then quickly engulf Miguel in their arms and kisses.   
Keith would have stood back, proud and smiling as he watched his best friend reunite with his loved ones. From the corner of his eye, he would have spotted something coming from the stairs. Stained with marks of chalk or paint on his hands. Dressed in casual pants and a dirty t-shirt, Lance would have frozen himself halfway through the steps. His eyes would have lingered on Miguel, Trish, and Ginny, but then he would have spotted the black of Keith's hair and his eyes would move over to the new person.

There - that moment - their eyes would meet. The strong and heavy blue-gray blending and glazing to the bright ocean blue. 

There, everything would have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have nothing to say except we are NOT sorry.... and this is only level 4 of 10 in angst factor. THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! They bring us life! And thank you to the donor of our most recently cup of Ko-Fi. We will be using that at the con <3 - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)
> 
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> Our Instagram: [Luna_Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/) (Previews upload often AND information on an upcoming KLance photoshoot of us as Keith and Lance in cosplay <3) 
> 
> See you next week! -Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_  
> [ _The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)
> 
>  
> 
> [ _Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121)  
> 


	11. Year 1 - Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING (Scene Quoted in Text): Small sexual scene in this chapter - consent, nothing overly graphic, but a small warning for those who wish to skip it. MAJORITY OF THE CHAPTER IS NORMAL.
> 
> Thanks for the comments an kudos. We apologize for nothing and we hope you keep shouting at us for all the angst (we love you for it) - Luna & Vulpes

####  _2 Jan - 13:50 - Sometimes leaving is the answer, at least for a short time._

_ <\\\> _

_Shiro: Why is it that Pidge is telling me you left the state?_

_Keith: I'm not running and because I did_

_Shiro: You left the state and didn't tell me. You also expect me to believe you're not running away?_

_Keith: I'm back in Texas. There were things that I had to deal with. I am not running._

_Shiro: Texas? Had it been any other state, I would be more worried. Fine. Next time, just do me the courtesy of telling me._

_Shiro: you may not be part of group anymore, but I'm still your sponsor_

_Keith: I needed time... away from everything. Next time I'll leave you a note or something._

_Shiro: That's fine. Enjoy your trip, and Happy New Year._

_Keith: Thanks you too. I'll be back in a few days_

_Shiro: …_

_Shiro: You mind if I ask you a question about something completely off topic?_

_Keith: go for it_

_Shiro: Your friend, Matt, is he?_

_Keith: gay and single_

_Shiro: Okay. Cool. Thanks._

_Keith: warning his sister is crazy_

_Shiro: I've already noticed by our many surprise encounters._

_Keith: well then you're all set_

_Shiro: please message me when you return. Let's grab a drink. Maybe something a little stronger than coffee and tea._

_Keith: I can manage that_

_Shiro: See you then._

_ <\\\> _

_30 Jan - 12:45 - The days are blending._

Keith's phone rang. He looked it over the screen _._ The brightness stung his eyes as he realized it was already the afternoon.

Another fight - long and loud - another day that he left Luke wondering what was really wrong.

Looking over the contact, he was surprised to see who was calling. Figuring it was something important, he answered.

"Keith? It's Lance." His voice was serious, but nothing that would alarm him that something has gone wrong.

"Yeah I gathered as much. Is something wrong?" He groaned as he sat up in bed reaching for a glass that was annoyingly empty.

Lance grumbled, but cleared his throat, "Not really, but I need a favor. Trish is stuck at the bakery today decorating some wedding cakes and Ginny's school called. The psychologist wants to meet with us about some updates to his sessions with Ginny. Trish prefers it's not just me and wanted me to see if you would tag along."

"Yeah I can go. I'll meet you at the school."

"Cool. Appointment is at one o'clock. I'm gonna take Ginny from school after that. Up to you if you want her to know you're there or not. Knowing her, she'll ask you to hang if she does." Lance's voice muttered something unclear, but Keith knew better than to ask anymore.

Things were not the same as before.

"If she sees me then she sees me. If not just don't bring it up."

"Fine. I'll see you there."

Keith hung up the phone tossing it on the bed beside him. He glanced at the phone thinking he should text Luke. He didn't need another argument so he left it where it was and hopped in the shower.

As Keith grabbed his helmet to leave, he felt his phone buzz.

<//>

_Luke: Are we gonna talk about last night?_

_Keith: We had an argument what is there to talk about._

_Luke: A solution to the argument._

_Keith: I don’t know what you want me to say…_

_Luke: I want you to try! I feel like you’re not trying anymore._

_Keith: I don’t have time for this._

_Keith: I have a Ginny situation_

_Luke: We have to figure this out. We can’t keep having this happen._

_Luke: I really care for you. Take care of Ginny._

_ <//> _

Keith slipped the phone in his pocket before fastening his helmet and riding towards the school. Figure what out? He was trying. What more did Luke want?

He parked his bike beside Lance’s car and walked into the campus. He hadn’t stepped further than the pickup area of the school before. Lance waited outside the front office, still wearing his sunglasses and texting on his phone.

“Hey,” he said without looking up from his phone. He smiled, a real smile, at something from the phone. Once he finished, he placed it in his pocket and looked up to Keith.

The smile disappeared.

“Lead the way. I am here on time right?” Keith slipped his keys in his pocket. He felt awkward being alone with Lance even if it was a public place.

“Yeah. Perfect timing,” Lance led the way into the main office and spoke with the front desk clerk. Eventually, Coran arrived and asked the two to follow him. Lance sat in the office and waited for Coran to start speaking and for Keith to sit.

Keith sat down crossing his arms. He kept his focus anywhere in the room but Lance.

“So Ginny has been making improvements. She’s made a small group of friends. They’re close, but I’m concerned that she’s only socializing at school.” Coran leaned back as he folded his hands in his lap.

Lance thought for a moment, “She talks about her friends often and she’s gone to school functions before. So I’m not understanding the problem.”

“What happens when they go to middle school? There is no guarantee that they will all be at the same middle school. She could very well end up alone. Then what? She’s a young girl that has lost her father… it’s what the kids refer to as social suicide.”

“Are you concerned that she’s lonely? She has us. She’ll be just fine.” Lance grumbled.

“Mr. McClain, that’s not the same. To be a well rounded adult she must make other connections. I’m sure Mr. Kogane can admit that life is lonely when all of your meaningful connections are only with family.”

Keith shifted in his seat looking away from both of them. “It’s not an ideal situation.”

“Then what do you suggest? We start inviting her friends more or set up playdates? I don’t know if we should call it that.”

“Perhaps an after-school activity that isn’t affiliated with the school. Does she have any hobbies or interests?”

Lance moved to the edge of his seat, “She likes to sing.” He smiled. Keith knew why.

“Ah well perhaps she should meet with my niece. Mr. Kogane, you should take her to your next session. Allura not only works with vets but she also gives voice lessons.”

“I think it’s best you just give me the information. Someone hasn’t gone to group in a while. At least based on my last update.” Lance tensed.

“Your last update? Since when are you getting updates on my sessions?” Keith glared at Lance. “Whether or not I go is none of your business.”

“Oh dear…” Coran looked between the two of them.

Lance ignored Coran’s response, “I get my updates from Trish. You know, the person who still cares about you. At least she seems to be fine with you.”

“Perhaps because Trish doesn’t make a big deal out of everything!” Keith stood and threw his arms in the air. “Look, I showed up and we figured out a plan for Ginny. Are we done here?”

“Yeah, you can choose to do what you want. Like you always do. Without facing the consequences.” Lance leaned back on his seat and grumbled.

“It seems that the problem isn’t at school but at home…” Coran jotted down a few notes.

“Glad to know how you feel.” Keith scoffed as he started to walk out of the room.

“What are you writing down? Stop that… look, I’ll talk to Trish about getting her started and thanks for everything you do for Ginny. She really likes your sessions.” Lance stood, still frustrated and angered, but he paused for a second, “I’m sorry for what you saw. We try to not act that way in front of Ginny.”

“It’s part of my job. I’m sure that everyone is doing their best for her.” Coran stood to walk Lance out of the office.

As Lance walked out, he turned to start signing Ginny out early, but then stopped and ran out to the parking lot.

He was fed up and tried of the month long discord between them. It would end now, somehow.

He reached Keith, just as he revved the bike. "Keith!" he yelled as he yanked back his arm.

"What?" Keith yelled at him through the helmet. "You could have just caused me to wipe out or hurt yourself!"

"Whatever. This needs to end. I'm tired of all this bullshit. Coran is right, it's affecting Ginny."

"I wanted to move on from it all. You were the one who couldn't let it go." Keith pulled his arm away.

"Yeah cause I-" he stopped, "Look, fine! I'll move on if that is apparently the only reason that it's been this way." Lance refused to believe it was all in him.

"Can you move on? It doesn't seem that way. I have a problem to solve right now anyway and it's not with you." Keith turned away and revved his engine.

Lance threw his arms in the air, "Fine. Just go! Keep doing this! Avoiding everything! You keep trying to figure it out on your own and one day you will see! You will see what it does for you!" Lance turned around and started to walk away, but he stopped and shouted one more time, "I know Miguel! This is not what he would have wanted!" Lance stormed back into the school to get Ginny.

Keith looked back once before leaving and making his way to Luke's place.

When Keith arrived, Luke opened the door wearing a casual shirt and a pair of pj bottoms. It appeared as if he had been sleeping, although the bags under his eyes showed that it had been restless.

"I - I wasn't expecting you to come. Is everything with Ginny done?"

"Yeah..." Keith moved past Luke into the apartment. "You wanted to solve this so let's talk."

Luke shut the door and went directly to the couch, "Then, let's talk. As long as you're willing to be open. If not, we'll end up like we did last night."

"Open... that's a tall order." Keith sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Well, that's the problem. You do realize that's always been the problem?" Luke leaned back on the seat and laid his head on the couch. He turned it to look at Keith.

"I don't see the point in digging up every little detail. Why do that and cause more pain?"

"I'm not asking for every detail, but I'm asking you to open up to this. To the now. You're mind lives in the past, all the time and when I try to bring you to the present, you shut down. Do you realize that?"

"I..." Keith looked away from Luke, "I don't mean to. I just... so much has happened as a result..." Keith covered his face with his hands.

"I get it. I do. I've said it before. You don't have to tell me anything until you're ready, but you can't shut me away. You keep pushing me because I don't want to go away." Luke sat up and moved closer to Keith, but he kept his hands to himself.

"I want to let you in. I really do. It's just so much is attached to the McClain family."

"That's what you always say. You act as if I don't know anything. I knew Miguel, not nearly as close as you or the family, but I knew him. I understand how close they are to him and that there are things you cannot say or aren't ready, but anytime you even think of them, you shut down. This can't be healthy for you. You had a panic last night and all you did was push me away. You forced me to leave you there instead of help you."

"I can't help it. They're getting worse. I don't know what to do any more. I've even tried more visits with Shiro..."

"See, I didn't know that! You won't tell me!" Luke placed his hand on Keith's knee, hoping he would turn to look at him, "Why won't you even tell me these things? "

"I don't want to bring those issues between us... though I'm getting the feeling that I have anyway." He looked to Luke worry written on his features.

"But trying to live so many different lives isn't healthy. It's going to drive people away and I don't want to be one of those. I've told my friends about this and they've all told me to leave, run away before I become too attached. But the problem is, I already am. I could have left already. You've given me plenty of chances, but I don't. Why? Because I feel there is something here. Something we can figure out and find our happiness." Luke placed his hand on Keith's cheek, feeling the softness of his longer hair against his fingers and the warmth of his face, "I keep coming back because I've fallen in love with you and I'm not the type to give up on something so strong."

"Luke... I don't know if I can be the man you want. " He leaned into the touch, shutting his eyes to fight back the pain in his chest.

"The man I want is Keith. A Keith that will allow me in and to help him. The Keith I see now is not the one I asked out many months ago. The man I know you can be but truly happy. Just let me in. It may not be for everything, but at least to a place where you're not pushing me away."

"I'll try..." he moved and rested his forehead on Luke's shoulder. "I promise I'll try. I can start by not pushing you away during an attack."

"Please. That's all I'm asking. I want to be here for you. You mean a lot to me and I want to the person you come to for comfort." Luke turned his face and whispered in his ear, "Cause I love you."

Keith kissed Luke gently pushing him back against the couch. He knew that he had strong feelings for him, but love... that was something he wasn't sure about. At least not yet.

Luke returned the kiss, moving his hands down Keith back and gripping onto his shirt. He prayed that this was the beginning of some change between them. That this passion was a sign that Keith would let him in.

Keith wanted to focus on Luke. He didn't want to think about anything else. He quickly removed his shirt, tugging Luke closer. "This is me reaching out to you. Help me forget even for just a little while," he whispered against Luke's neck.

> Luke grinned, happy to please. Pushing Keith back, he removed his own shirt and tossed it across the room. His hand reached over and cupped Keith's neck and his vigorously returned his lips against Keith's.
> 
> Only then, with the trembling kiss and the taste of forgetting, did Luke realize how long it had been since they had this moment.
> 
> It added up. Christmas was when it all began to fail. The pushing away and the wall Keith build brick by brick, but now Luke felt that he finally hand a chance, that now he could swing the hammer against the wall.
> 
> Keith moaned against Luke's lips as he dug his fingers into his hips. He couldn't deny how much he enjoyed Luke's strength or how he seemed to know exactly what made Keith shiver.
> 
> Luke bit Keith's bottom lip and teased back, pulling it and slowly grazing his hand down Keith's chest. Returning the hand to below Keith's chin, he lifted it up and kissed him on the neck while holding Keith's hip and squeezing him into his hand.
> 
> "You tease." Keith groaned as his hips leaned into the touch. He wrapped an arm around Luke's waist. With a smirk he flipped them, rolling off the couch so that he landed on top. "I'm not going to let you have all the fun." He slowly began trailing kisses down Luke's chest and across his ribs.
> 
> Luke moaned as he rolled his body. He shivered, hand reaching down Keith's shoulder and holding tightly, "Arg... I can't handle this. I'm missed your lips."
> 
> "I've missed the sounds you make." Keith lightly nipped his side as he started to undo Luke's belt. "Now the question is are we going to stay on the floor."
> 
> "It depends," he chuckled between his pleasurable sounds, "are you able to handle grabbing the lube from my room and then coming back or are you just going to drag me with you."
> 
> "You're bed is extremely comfy. I might just barricade myself in there." Keith slowly started to stand allowing his fingers to trail along Luke's chest.
> 
> With a tremble, Luke grabbed Keith's wrist and smiled, "Then take me to the bedroom."
> 
> Keith yanked him to his feet before kissing him again. Carefully he made his way to the bedroom, moving his attention away from Luke for only a moment every so often. Despite this, he misjudged how close the edge of the bed was and ran into it, causing himself to fall backwards and be at Luke's mercy. "Enjoying the view?"
> 
> "Not yet." Luke started to remove Keith's pants and pulled them off. Free to enjoy the complete view, Luke moved his hands up Keith's legs and stop mid-thigh, "Now I'm enjoying the view."
> 
> Keith groaned letting his head fall back against the bed. "Then show me how much you're enjoying it.”
> 
> Luke released a chuckle as he moved his hands further up. One kept trailing up his body as they other took a hold of Keith and started teasing. At times he would stroke Keith into his hand and then Luke would linger his finger right at the tip, watching for Keith's reaction.
> 
> It was all Keith needed for the moment. A point of forgetting and taken to a paradise of the body. Holding and controlling him, Luke submerged himself into Keith’s cries for more. The aggression of his call only furthered the rawness of his emotions.
> 
> He loved Keith. Now Keith knew the truth.

Still, even after the pleasurable night of passion and animalistic nature of their bodies pressed against each other, something was still missing.

It would go unnoticed by Luke, too lost in the joys of having Keith in his arms once again and feeling as if they finally found a place to call happiness, but as they finished and held each other closely within his bed, Keith’s eyes would glaze away towards the window.

_Love…_

What did that entail? What could that mean? Why did it feel as if he would never understand?

Keith pulled Luke closer into his arms and kissed the top of his head before drifting into the tiredness of his body.

But even with the joyfulness of his relaxed body, the nightmares came and his one outlet was still not in reach

#

####  _5 Feb - 9:30 - I believe it's getting better. I'm no less confused, but at least I feel it's manageable._

Luke walked over another tray of brownies over to front and placed them in a display case. The bakery was slowing down; the lull between the breakfast and lunch rush.

For a Saturday, it was always pleasant to get the families walking in and out more than the businessmen and college students. Luke enjoyed seeing the small children wanting to take ever cookie they had in stock. Lost to the giggles of a child, he nearly missed the new customer that walked in.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Shiro take his place in line, holding a ticket and waiting to be called.

Assuming he came to speak with Keith, Luke walked to the back without a word to Shiro. “Keith. Shiro is here to see you. I didn't know he was visiting.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, confused as he used his flour filled hand to pull out his phone. No text from Shiro about coming for a visit. Before Keith could respond, a flash of light bolted between them, leaving small flakes of flour all over the bakery.

It took everyone a moment to realize what had happened and, in one giant move, they all raced to the door and peeked out to the front.

Matt arrived at the cashier while Shiro wasn't looking, shoving away the cashier from her register and leaving a handprint of flour on her shoulder. Calling out the next number, knowing fully well who it belonged to, Matt smiled and, only then, remembering his whole shirt and apron were covered in flour. He tried to adjust his glasses and hair, but instead left himself as a complete mess.

“Hello and welcome to… oh, Shiro? Is that you? I had no idea you were here?” Matt smiled, trying to be coy.

The group hovering at the door groaned at his foolishness, but a single voice from the front windows called out a response they were all thinking.

“Smooth!” yelled Pidge. She raised her hand at her brother as she gave him a teasing smile.

Matt looked to the back and grumbled, “Pidge, what are you doing here?”

“Trish said I can study here whenever I want. So I decided why not just come everyday, starting today. Seems I picked the right day,” she gave him a toothy grin.

He muttered a curse word under his breath.

“So, how can I help you today?” asked Matt, returning his attention to Shiro.

As Matt began to take his order, the small group started to speak among themselves, “Are you sure Shiro didn't message you?” asked Luke, “he doesn't usually just pop in.”

“No he didn’t. We don’t have another session for at least two or three more days. As long as I don’t have another attack.” Keith poked his head around the edge of the doorframe to get a better look at the situation.

“So is he just a customer?” asked Luke, “it looks that way. He’s just ordering food.”

“What’s going on? Why is everyone - oh? Who is that?” asked Trish as she and Ginny walked over to the group.

“That would be my sponsor… and no he’s not just ordering food. Take a look at Matt’s face.” Keith rolled his eyes.

They watched as Matt stumbled slightly any time he caught Shiro’s attention. Shiro would smile and simple watch as he kept talking casually about anything before adding something else to the bakery box.

“Wait? The guy Matt’s been crushing on is your sponsor?” asked Trish.

“Matt’s crush?” asked Ginny as she pushed Keith slightly to see better.

“No way! Shiro is way out of Matt’s league,” commented Luke, “although I can't blame Matt for crushing on him. Damn.”

“Why are all of you standing around?” shouted Lance’s voice from the back entrance. The group asked him to be quiet as they kept watching. He walked over and found himself standing beside Keith. It was the closest he stood beside him since Christmas. “Oh, hello! Who’s the buff guy?”

“That would be Shiro.” Keith grumbled.

“Damn! That's Shiro? Honestly, no offense Luke, but why didn't you try tapping that?” asked Lance.

“Honestly,” said Luke, “even I want to know.”

“He’s my sponsor!” Keith hissed at the two of them. “There’s no way he’d go out with someone he’s mentoring. Not too mention he’s infuriating.”

“But he’s hot! I didn't say you had to date him, just tap him,” commented Lance.

“Seriously, can we change this conversation to rated G?” asked Trish as she covered Ginny’s ears.

“That doesn't explain why we are all standing here?” asked Lance.

“We’re trying to figure out why he’s interested in Matt,” grumbled Keith.

“Wait? That hottie is interested in Matt? Matt?”

“Yeah, I’m confused too,” said Luke.

“Why are you all confused? Matt is a great guy,” said Trish.

“But… he is so not in Shiro’s league,” said Lance.

“That is not nice to… wait, he’s paying. He’s gonna leave,” said Trish.

They silently watched as Matt finished Shiro’s order and gave him a pleasant smile. Matt didn’t expect anything but the nice interaction - another excuse to simply enjoy being near Shiro for a few more minutes, but then he waited for Shiro to take his box and leave, but he hesitated.

“Did I forget something?” asked Matt.

“Kind of. Well, what are your plans for the fourteenth?” asked Shiro.

Matt’s air caught in his throat. Choking, blurted a response, “I’m working… but - but only in the morning. I’m off at four.”

“Excellent. Can I pick you up at your apartment around six. Dinner?”

Matt nearly fainted. He couldn’t believe this was happening. “Yeah,” he squeaked, “um - yeah, that would be fine.”

“Okay. Well, thanks for helping me and I’ll see you then.”

“Um - would you like me to go get Keith?”

“No. I got what I came here for. See you later, Matt.” Shiro took his box and left the bakery, leaving Matt in a confused, but euphoric, state of mind.

“Holy hell! He actually asked Matt out on a date!” commented Lance.

“But that doesn’t make any sense,” replied Luke.

“My brain hurts now…” Keith rubbed his temples as he tried to make sense of it all.

Lance watched Matt’s face, completely in bliss, and analyzed him, trying to figure it all out. “Oh! I get it now!”

“What?” asked Luke.

“He likes them pocket sized.”

“Pocket sized?” Keith turned to Lance for a further explanation.

“You know, pocked sized,” Lance motioned his hand, pretending to put something in his back pocket, “tiny. Portable. Easy to move around. He likes them tossable. I mean, did you see him? He could easily lift Matt off the ground and put him anywhere he wants.”

“Oh my god, Lance!” Trish returned to covering Ginny’s ear, “Can you not?!”

Keith started to laugh at Trish’s reaction. “I get it now. While that’s fun and all. I’d be afraid of breaking him.”

“Maybe Matt likes to be broken,” laughed Lance.

Trish started moving Ginny to the office, “Stop it!”

“I can’t really blame him. Shiro is attractive.” Keith chuckled as he shook his head.

Matt wandered towards the back door. He stopped as he looked at them all, “Am I dreaming or did that actually happen?”

Lance placed both his hands on Matt’s shoulder, “You are living the most unrealistic dream in the world. Dude, don’t screw this up.”

“He will,” said Pidge as she carried her laptop to the back of the bakery, “his luck will run out.”

“Shut up, Kate,” replied Matt.

“You’ll do just fine.” Keith patted Matt on the back. “After all when Shiro wants something he is annoyingly persistent.”

“He’s not annoying. He’s a dream,” Matt wasn’t thinking clearly anymore.

“Just do us all a favor and don’t screw this up, but screw him and tell us the details,” said Lance.

Matt blushed a complete shade of red; his glasses nearly steaming. He shoved Lance away and went directly to the restroom. Lance turned to the group, “Did I go too far?”

“I don’t think he had considered that aspect of it all a reality just yet.” Keith sighed, “Poor guy has no idea what he’s getting himself into.”

“Obviously not. We may have to take him out for a drink the day before and prepare him,” said Luke, “When was the last time he went on a date?”

“Four years ago,” replied Pidge, shaking her head, “the idiot tends to not think of these things. Shocked with this Shiro situation. Gave himself a tall mountain to climb and somehow he did it. Luck is the main factor here.”

“It can’t all be luck. There had to be something that Shiro found endearing. Right?” Keith looked to Lance.

“There has to be,” replied Lance with a grin.

“It’s cause he’s nice! How hard is that to understand?!” shouted Trish from the office.

Lance shook his head at Keith, “No, that’s not it.”

“Definitely not it.” Keith agreed.

They turned to each other and smiled, a real smile, one that neither had seen from the other in a long time. When their eyes met, for a moment - a small but peaceful moment - Lance forgot why they were angry at each other, but the memory of Keith’s lips pressed against him and the hold of his hand against his hips flashed again into his mind.

Lance coughed, stepping away from Keith, “Alright, that’s enough of that. I’m here to get something and I am out.”

“Of course it’s all about business with you.” Keith scoffed as he walked back towards his station.

Lance opened his mouth, ready to reply, but instead bit his tongue and left for Trish’s office.

Luke walked over to Keith’s station and leaned against the table, “What is with you two? For a second, I thought the two of you were back to normal again.”

“He… I don’t know… he just can’t move past what happened… even though nothing can change it.” Keith sighed as he started to knead the dough.

“Well, it has to be hard on him too. It’s hard on you,” Luke leaned closer to Keith as he noticed an odd expression on his face, “It’s almost been a year, Keith. I’ve noticed the strain it does to you. I’m sure it’s doing the same to Lance.”

He glanced to Luke, finally realizing how much time had passed. “A year… I didn’t think it had been that long.”

“Really? You could have fooled me. I thought that was what was bugging you lately.”

“Sorry, I hadn’t realized that I was in a funk. I’ve just been going through the daily routine.”

“I know. It’s why I never mentioned it before. When you’re in a funk, it’s the least of my worries. I prefer you in a funk than pushing me away.” Luke lifted Keith’s chin and kissed him on the lips, “it’s gotten better, so just keep doing what you’ve been doing.”

“Okay.” Keith returned the kiss with a small smile. “You should get back to the register before I end up covering you in flour.”

“Honestly, it wouldn’t matter. I’m gonna have to clean up the flour mess Matt just left behind, along with all that nervous sweat.”

“Sounds awful. Hey, before you go. Dinner at my place tonight?”

“Yeah. Of course.” He smiled and kissed him one more time before leaving to the front.

Lance walked out of Trish’s office holding a large folder in his hand and a backpack he hadn’t walked in with. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll be at Hunk’s all night.”

“Okay. Call if anything.”

“Will do. Bye.” Lance gave Ginny a big kiss before starting out the door. He glanced over to Keith, watching him knead at the dough, before sighing. _“I need to fix this. I’m tired of it,”_ but he left, looking back to Keith one more time.

#

####  _20 Feb - 21:45 - You always said, he had the ability to surprise me_

Keith heard a knock on the door. It surprised him to think that Luke would come over after stating he had an early shift with a catering breakfast the next morning. He opened the door and stood in shock.

Hands tucked into his pockets, face awkward and irritated, Lance stood at the door, “Hey. Can I come in?”

“Uh… sure… yeah…” Keith stepped out of the way. He didn’t know what to do or even how to respond.

Lance causally walked in, looking around the apartment as if it was his first time, but all he did was stall the reason he had arrived. “Here,” he dug into his bag and handed Keith a book, “Book five came out two weeks ago. I just finished it and I figured you wanted next.”

“I didn’t think you were still lending me books.” Keith took the book, running his fingers over the cover.

“You never asked for another book.” He rolled the back of his neck against his hand, trying to come up with something else to say, “when you finish it, I have some art for it already. Trust me, you’ll want to see it once you read the ending.”

“Thanks…” Keith stood there awkwardly, unsure of what should happen next.

“So… how have things been?” Lance felt dumb.

“Good… things have been good.”

“Good…” Lance tapped his hands on the strap of his bag, “you’re gonna have to give me more to work with. I’m trying here, but showing up was already pretty difficult.”

“What do you want to hear? My attacks haven’t been any less frequent. I’m not sleeping any better. Oh wait you probably hear all of that from Trish.” Keith crossed his arms and grumbled.

Lance wanted to shout back, but instead he took a deep breath and cracked his neck, “But it’s different when the information comes from you.”

“How is it different? It’s the same information.”

“Cause I can see the tiredness in your eyes and how much you’ve been regressing. I had hoped you’d do better since Trish said you were talking with Shiro more, but I guess you just need the Lance train back on the tracks to get anything done right,” Lance gave a bittersweet laugh.

“You’re quite full of yourself.” Keith scoffed as he walked to the kitchen. He pulled out two mugs and poured himself a cup of tea that he had been brewing.

“Offering? Cause I’ll stay if you’re not kicking me out.”

“I’m not kicking you out.” He sipped from his mug as he offered the second full cup to Lance.

Lance took the cup and decided to finally get comfortable and sit on the couch. He removed his bag and sipped the drink. He fiddled his fingers against the cup and looked at every direction except to Keith. Muttering into the cup, he spoke, “I’m sorry about everything.”

“Why? Your reaction was completely justified. I was in the wrong and all of this is a result of that. So it’s my fault and I should be the one apologizing.” Keith sat on the other side of the couch.

“Well, you’re right. It was your fault, but in the end, I let it affect our relationship, especially with Ginny. I’ve hated having to come up with excuses as to why she couldn’t spend time with both of us.”

“So, that’s it? We’re just done with whatever this was.” Keith motioned to the invisible tension between them.

“Are you going to be able to tell me, like a rational human being, why you decided to kiss me the way you did that night while dating someone else; who you are still dating.”

“I stand by my answer. It felt right, there isn’t any other way to put it.”

“Well, obvious it wasn’t completely right cause the other factors of your life didn’t change. But, whatever, your life. Your decisions.”

“I’m sorry. I know it was wrong no matter how it felt at the time.” Keith shifted in his seat as he glanced at Lance.

“I just wish you could have taken a second to think what it did to me, but nevermind, that doesn’t matter anymore. I’m pushing past that now.”

“So what now? You’re here… was this your sole reason for coming?”

“Kind of… yes. I’m tired of the bullshit.”

“Well you’re here now, which makes you my guest. What did you want to do?”

“Honestly, I thought you were going to kick me out, so I have no idea.”Lance chuckled as he finished his drink, “but, if you’re okay with leaving, there is this thing I was invited to do today with Hunk and Shay and some other friends from work. If you want to come. It’s less than eight people at a small piano bar. I figured it was the best place to make amends, over a stiff drink?”

“Sure, I just need to change. I doubt you’ll want to be seen around me wearing pajamas or flour stained clothing.” Keith chuckled.

“I wouldn’t mind, but I’m sure the bar has a dress code. I’ll drive.”

“Alright I’ll meet you downstairs.” Keith went over to his closet and dresser to grab his clothes.

Lance took his belongings and left the door.

“What are you doing here?” asked Pidge as she appeared like a ninja from right outside Keith’s door.

“Woman! I swear you live in the shadows!”

“Just call me the Prince of Shadows and we are cool.”

“I - wait, you read the series… oh, nevermind! What do you want, Pidge?”

“I asked you a question.”

“I came here to hang with Keith.”

“An act you haven’t done in nearly two months. Why the change?”

“Why the third degree? What does it matter to you?”

“Cause,” Pidge adjusted her glasses before turning around and walking toward her apartment, “I’m always curious about you two.” She opened the door to her apartment, “Jam boy and not boyfriend. The two of you need to just get it over with.” She slammed the door behind her.

Lance blinked several times before making his way to his car and waiting for Keith inside.

Keith walked down several minutes later. His typical white shirt and black pants had been replaced with a pair of jeans and a black shirt. He wore a red button down with the sleeves rolled up that matched the red lion bracelet on his wrist.

“Sorry that took so long.” He ran his hands through his hair as he slipped into the passenger seat.

Lance grumbled under his throat before starting the car and leaving the parking lot, “Damn you… just, damn you.”

“You ok? If you don’t want me there that’s okay. My feelings won’t be hurt.”

“I want you there… everything is fine. Just,” he thought for a moment about anything - anything beside how good Keith looked, “Pidge surprised me in the halls. Such a gremlin.”

“She tends to do that. I’ve woken up before with her using my tv as a computer monitor.”

Lance giggled, “My god, how is Matt going to have any privacy with Shiro? They are still dating, right? Trish said Matt looked like a floating cloud the day after Valentine’s.”

“Yeah they’re still dating. Usually when Shiro is over at their place, Pidge is at mine.”

“Are you spotting your sponsor?” Lance laughed, “that is like a level I’m sure neither of you expected.”

“I’m dealing with the effects of my sponsor dating my neighbor. I may have given him the info that Matt was single and gay…” Keith smiled remembering how flustered Matt had been.

“Oh! Nice! I’m sure they are both thanking you for that now.” Lance kept driving to downtown Orlando. Arriving on the main street, Keith noticed they were filled with people - the promise of it being a small group seemingly disappearing. He turned a corner to a narrow street, little cars and the crowd disappearing behind them.

Lance parked the car into a small lot with a bar hidden within vines and small trees. Stepping out, he stretched his arms before grabbing his bag. He took out his phone and quickly texted Hunk, “He says they are in the back corner. Let’s go.”

“Lead the way. This is your world, I’m just a visitor.” Keith checked for his phone and wallet before he started to follow.

Lance walked into the small piano bar with Keith behind him. The lighting was dim, casual and comfortable. The music was pleasant; a melody of smooth piano jazz humming in the background as patrons enjoyed their conversations and drinks.

Lance found Hunk in the corner of the bar, as promised, with Shay and a small group of people. The moment they saw Lance, they waved and welcomed him to join. He introduced everyone to Keith and some wondered who the mysterious yet handsome stranger could be. It was evident that Lance did not speak to his co-workers about Keith and that only Hunk and Shay were privy to the information of his personal life.  

Regardless, they welcomed Keith into the group and asked them to sit. The waitress came by and took their orders. A Washington Apple for Lance and a jack and coke for Keith.

“When’s the next live stream?” asked one of the females names Chelsea, “it’s been over two months since you last went online.”

“Life has been a little busy, but I think with book five’s release, I may end up doing some more live art. I really can’t get over it,” smiled Lance. It was a different smile, one filled with passion and creativity. The drive to hear someone express love for his art brightened his spirits and captured Keith’s attention to the glow of his face.

“You really are obsessed with that series aren’t you?” Keith chuckled. He was finding it difficult to pull his focus from Lance, having to remind himself that he couldn’t make the same mistake again.

“And a lot of other things,” commented Adam, another member of the group.

“Do you not know how dorky Lance is?” asked Shay.

Lance shifted in his seat and sipped his drink, “I may partake in various obsessions. Nothing to be alarmed about.”

“No? Some people would say that obsessions are unhealthy.” Keith drank from his glass as he finally allowed his eyes to roam the room.

“Whatever. I think it’s healthy. It’s not like I go around thinking I’m Katiness Everdeen and that I’m living the Hunger Games. I just really like and enjoy the stuff I watch and read. It makes life less boring.”

“Yet who was the one that got all pissy when he didn’t get approved to work in the Wizarding World,” asked Shay, elbowing Hunk.

Lance growled.

“You wanted to work in the Wizarding World? I don’t see it…” Keith tilted his head to the side as he looked at Lance.

Hunk lost it laughing. “Are you saying that Lance doesn’t have the body type or that he’s too Cuban?”

“Neither, I just don’t see him as a Potterhead.” Keith shook his head.

Lance looked astonished, “How do you know the term Potterhead?”

“Uh… you’re brother used to talk about how much he was a fan.” Keith shifted where he sat as he downed half of his drink, wincing at the after burn.

“Yeah… I guess. I mean they did name their daughter after one of the characters.” Lance suspiciously looked at Keith, knowing something still seemed off. “Regardless, I passed all the exam they had to work there, but I didn’t get in because I tried getting a Team Lead position. I declined a regular spot out of anger.”

“Which was stupid. You could have accepted the regular spot and then move up. It would have been better than where you are now.” Hunk commented.

“I know! I know! I could have been rocking my Ravenclaw outfit every single day!” Lance ordered another drink, needing something to calm him down, “I’ll see how the next round of positions goes. I already applied.”

“Good,” said Adam, “does that mean we will get more Potter art.”

“Maybe,” Lance gave a devilish grin.

“Have you shown Keith any of your artwork? And I’m talking about more than just what’s related to that one series.” Hunk leaned back in his seat, pulling Shay close.

“I’ve only shown him stuff from the Rose Queen series and the photography I worked on. Nothing much else,” he sipped his drink, “oh and Blue. He’s met Blue.”

“I love Blue! Her commentaries are the best,” giggled Shay, leaning against Hunk, “then, he hasn’t seen the late night collection?”

Lance started to snicker, “Only that one picture a long time ago.”

“Late night collection? Now I’m curious.” Keith’s focus was pulled back to the group. He leaned towards Lance as he rested his head in his hand.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Lance leaned away.

“Where is your tablet? I know you have it!” yelled Chelsea.

“No I don’t,” Lance’s eyes moved to his bag. Before he could reach it, Hunk snatched it and took the tablet out. Placing the code in, Lance immediately regretted letting Hunk know every aspect of his life. He easily found the folder with Lance’s work and handed it over to Keith.

Lance gave up trying to stop them. “They can get graphic, so don’t let the waitress see.”

Keith took the tablet and started flipping through the images. One by one, he saw images of various series fanart - all with little to no clothes; all in provocative positions and more leather, bondage, and chains than Keith could have expected.

“You just keep surprising me.” Keith chuckled as his cheeks slowly turned a light shade of pink. He almost handed the tablet back to Lance, but noticed that there was an app for tumblr. Making it appear as if he was still flipping through the folder, he quickly memorized Lance’s handle. Once he had closed out all of the windows he handed it carefully back to Lance. “Like I said surprising.”

Lance snuffed and took the tablet, “Don’t tell Trish. Don’t tell anyone! Not even Luke! This is one of the few things I keep to myself away from that side of my life. I would die if my parents were to ever learn of any of this. Ginny almost found it once. Arg! That was a day of panic.”

“Ginny has more than almost found it.” Keith started laughing.

“What are you saying? Do you know something I don’t? Speak!”

“Remember that day I stole your car… well… she may have stolen your phone to call me.” Keith couldn’t stop grinning.

“No no no no no no… oh my god! You think she told Trish? She couldn’t have, I’d be dead by now! Oh god!”

Hunk, Shay, Adam, and Chelsea lost it, laughing so hard they shook the table. Lance gave them all the middle finger.

“I told Ginny to forget everything she saw and to never go through your phone again. She couldn’t stop giggling.” Keith laughed.

The rest of the night was enjoyable. The group enjoyed each other’s company and Adam and Keith eventually ganged up on Lance when he started to dance to the music. Keith enjoyed his chat with Chelsea and she insisted that he spend more time with them all as a group. For the first time there was no sign of him having a panic attack, and he almost forgot that he wasn’t like everyone else.

As they walked back to the car he stumbled slightly resting his hand on Lance’s shoulder for support. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have had so much to drink.”

“Yeah, maybe you shouldn’t have,” giggled Lance. He lift his shoulder and scooped Keith around him to assist, “I’m going to treat you like a wounded animals. Broken and lost from his mother trying to find home.” Lance opened the car door and assisted him in - even though he really didn’t need much assistance, “Did you at least have a good time?”

“Yeah, I did. Thanks I needed a night out.” He leaned his head back with his eyes closed. “Although I’m not a wounded animal.”

“No?” asked Lance as he walked around the car and into the driver’s seat, “I thought you said it hadn’t gotten better. Sounds like a wounded animal to me.” He started the car and began to drive them back to Keith’s place.

“It hasn’t… and I don’t know what to do…” Keith looked out the window and watched everything go past them.

“What have your tried and why do you think it’s failed? Talk me through it.”

“We’ve tried talking about it… that just triggers an attack. Shiro had me try meditation. That was worthless. He wants me to go back to sessions with Allura, but at this point if I were to go back she’d probably give me a prescription for anti-anxiety meds.”

‘Is that really so bad? I mean, I have ADHD and as I kid my parents had to give me some meds before I was able to successfully figure out how to function without the meds. It can be helpful in the long run.”

“I don’t want to just jump straight to medicating myself. I saw the other guys at the sessions who were medicating… they were like zombies.”

“Fine. Then, has there been a time you felt something worked?”

Keith shrugged. He couldn’t admit that his days with less of a risk of an attack where when he was near Lance. Something about him kept Keith level. It could have been the connection back to Miguel or something else. Either way it didn’t matter. He had to keep distance between them. He couldn’t hurt Luke, he couldn’t make the same mistake again.

“The pictures were helping for a bit. I would like to finish that project. Maybe, since this friendship is picking back up, we can try again?”

“Sure, I’m okay with that.”

“Okay. We’ll do that.” Lance smirked, pleased that at least he could do something to help Keith - and be near him.

They arrived at Keith’s apartment. Parking the car, Lance sat back and waited. He desperately wanted to go back upstairs with him, but there was no way he was going to allow himself any chance to have them together alone for too long, no matter how much he wished for the opposite.

“Thanks again for tonight. You didn’t have to do that, especially since we’re just now trying out a friendship again.” Keith reached for the door handle.

“It’s cool. I’m glad we are trying again.” Lance paused, “Ginny wants to go out for dinner sometime soon. Wanna come?”

“Definitely. Tell 리틀 스타 공주 that I would love to be there.” Keith grinned as he stepped out of the car.

Lance watched as Keith left towards his apartment. He watched him stumble a bit around the corner, which made him chuckle. Switching the car to reverse, Lance drove off with a new light appearing at the end of the dark tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at a con this weekend, so we will keep this nice and short... you are still at level 4, but 5 is coming <3 - Luna & Vulpes
> 
>  
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)
> 
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> Our Instagram: [Luna_Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/) (Previews upload often AND information on an upcoming KLance photoshoot of us as Keith and Lance in cosplay <3) 
> 
> See you next week! -Luna and Vulpes
> 
> FAN ART: 
> 
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) - by [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_  
> [ _The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)
> 
>  
> 
> [ _Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121)  
> 


	12. Year 1 - Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of Year 1... Let's just see how it ends.
> 
> Oh... and welcome to the beginning of level 5 <3 - Luna & Vulpes

####  _ 20 March -17:00 - Curiosity killed the cat and possibly the way I see him.  _

_ # _

**Tumblr - BluePaladin13**

**~**

**< image attached>**

**Commission: Victor and Yuri using leather bed straps. Dom!Yuri (that was new for me haha!!)**

**~**

**< image attached>**

**Rikk and Lorena: Their first night (I loved that Lorena was detailed having all the scars and stretch marks! So real and still a beauty!)**

**~**

**< image attached>**

**Commission: Harry and Draco (it's fluffy! Not something I'm used to getting commissioned)**

**~**

**< image attached>**

**Notics and Prompto doing sword play with gagged Prompto (this was fun! These guys are my guilty pleasure even though Notics and Luna are my OTP)**

**~**

**LIVE STREAM TONIGHT! <link>**

_ # _

_ <bluepaladin13> <yellowpaladin1> <rockchix> <legendarydef> <catdog67> <shedevil98> <mermaidgal55> <allaboutthatbass> <pokeitwithastick> <outragekid> _ <blackcat675> <papperrabbit13> <jknight236> <bladeofmarmora2>

 

**_Livestream - 8:00 PM_ **

**Playlist - NSFW Muse**

 

BP: HEY GUYS! 

YP: Hey! 

MG: what we drawing today?

BP: in the mood for some adult ideas ;)

BC: Some HP! 

LD: Do some anime! 

BM: How about some Voltron?

BP: what?! I don't think I've had that request before!

BM: I figured you were a fan…

BP: naw! I totally am! But I never got that request! What pairing?

BM: um… red and blue?

YP: Dude! Where did you come from?

BM: You can ignore that…

MG: Do it with bondage!

RC: Oh! Chains! Use chains!

BM: I said it's fine…

BP: I'll do it… um, I have an idea. 

MG: YES! 

BM: Is this “The Chain” by Fleetwood Mac?

BP: YEEESSSS!

YP: God he loves this song! 

BP: IT TURNS ME ON! I can't explain. 

BM: Interesting. 

MG: Yes! Give it to him Blue! 

BP: I always figured him as the top.

BM: I don't know. I figured switching would be normal.

BP: Well yeah! If it was real! But I still think red prefers to take it. lol

BM: Yeah. I think he would like it…

RC: More rope. This is getting steamy. 

BP: Yeah… um…

YP: Hey… does blue look like?

BP: NO!

BM: …

RC: Red looks familiar too?!

BP: NEED TO END THE STREAM! Bye!

YP: Uh-huh. 

_ # _

_ Trish: Keith? _

_ Trish: yes, I know, I never contact you, but I was hopeful you could help me with something.  _

_ Keith: What’s up? _

_ Keith: Everything is ok right? _

_ Trish: Yes. I need you to babysit Ginny the weekend of the 23rd. I’m leaving for a baking convention. I’m going to invite Luke to come with me (I’m going to make him store manager. Don’t tell)  _

_ Trish: Lance has an “appointment” all weekend long, so I need someone else to take care of her.  _

_ Keith: Sure I don’t mind. If you’re taking Luke, my schedule is wide open. _

_ Trish: Perfect!!!!! I’ll leave you some money. It will be from Thursday night - Monday. Lance will be home at night time, but he will be out almost all day.  _

_ Keith: Sounds good. _

_ Trish: Awesome! You can sleep in the guest bedroom or mine. Don’t care. Thanks a bunch! _

_ <//> _

####  _ 23 March - 7:00 - Tomorrow… I’ve been dreading tomorrow _

Trish ran around the house, trying to gather the last of her things as Luke and Keith waited at the door with Ginny standing beside him. 

“ _ Mami _ is always a scattered mess when she travels,” said Ginny. 

“Trish! We have to go if we want to catch our flight!” shouted Luke. 

Finally, she rolled her bag over to the front door, “Sorry. Sorry, I just wanted to make sure everything was left well and ready for you.” 

“I think Uncle Keef knows the house pretty well,” replied Ginny. 

“Everything will be fine, Trish. Now go before I have to hear Luke complain some more.” Keith shoved them both out the door before they could say anything.

Before he could lock the door, Trish pushed in, demanded her hug and kiss from Ginny, stuck her tongue out at Keith, and finally left with Luke. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” asked Ginny as she started for the living room. 

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want to watch a movie." He followed her rustling her hair. "So is it Disney princesses this week or something else?"

“ _ Tio  _ gave me all the Pixar films, so maybe…”

“Ginny! Have you seen my tie?” shouted Lance from upstairs.

“I have it! I was playing with it.” Ginny left Keith’s side and ran up the stairs. He could heard the stomping of her feet as she ran from room to room. 

“You know not to grab that so close to convention time.”

“Sorry,  _ tio.” _

“It's okay. Is Keith here?” She shook her head, “alright, then I'm ready.”

They both descended the stairs. Ginny wait straight for the living room expecting Keith to be close behind, but his eyes stopped on Lance.

Lance supported a complete Ravenclaw school uniform. He wore every element correctly, from the pants and shirts to the sweater vest and ravenclaw tie. To top it all off, he wore the full cloak which flapped past Keith as Lance started to check a small suitcase near the entrance. 

Keith tried to swallow the lump in his throat but his mouth had gone dry. He never imagined Lance as a Ravenclaw but damn did he make it look good. “Your… uh your tie is crooked.” He commented as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Huh? Oh, thanks.” Lance stood up in front of Keith and fixed his tie, “here, look through this and tell me which ones you want. After this weekend I can't guarantee I'll have any to give you.” Lance handed Keith two large portfolios with all of his fan art for sale. They were a mix of various fandoms, starting with the Rose Queen series to Harry Potter and, naturally, Voltron.

“You don’t have to give me any of your prints.” He flipped through the portfolios despite his comment.

“Yeah, I know you want some. Consider it payment for taking care of our little one. Just tell me what you want,” he returned to the suitcase and started organizing his prints. 

“Fine. Then this is the only one I want.” He held open the portfolio to an image of a regal blonde woman in the arms of man with white feline ears. “They’ve always been my favorite.”

“Did you cry during book five? Don’t lie to me. I cried.” Lance flipped through all the images and pulled out the one Keith requested. Pulling out a sharpie, he signed it and handed it to him. 

“A few tears may have been shed.” Keith took the image as he shook his head. “I’m surprised the writers chose to do that.”

“Shocked. Now I don’t know what’s going to happen next. Alright, I think I’ve got everything. I’ll be gone until ten o’clock. Want me to keep an eye on any merchandise?” 

“Moana!” yelled Ginny from the living room, “and Voltron!” 

“Not a problem. How about you? The conventions always have some really cool stuff.”

“I’m good. Just send us updates if anything crazy happens.” Keith turned to make his was into the living room.

“Awesome. Have fun you two and no letting Ginny into my room! She will try and trick you! Don’t fall for those puppy eyes of hers!” 

Keith just laughed as he curled up on the couch with her. “I have no power against her puppy dog eyes.”

“Damn it Keith!” he laugh, “you guys have fun. Bye.” Lance rushed out the door, robe flapping in the wind. 

“Your  _ tio  _ is insane. I hope you know that.” Keith motioned for Ginny to put on whatever movie she wanted to watch.

She clicked on the Playstation and went through the Disney playlist Lance had installed for her on a flashdrive. Flipping through, she decided to start the night with  _ Up  _ and relaxed on the couch beside Keith. 

“Why is  _ tio _ insane?” she propped her legs on Keith lap and reached over to the drawer in the coffee table, taking out a secret stash of candy worms. She offered Keith a piece. 

Keith took a piece as he made himself comfortable. “Have you not seen him recently? Also he thinks that I stand a chance against you when you’ve got your mind set.”

“ _ Tio  _ seems normal to me. And he says I'm coming out like daddy,” she smiled wickedly, “too tricky, he says.”

“Very tricky.” Keith grinned, “You’re going to be able to run circles around us sooner than we think.”

“I think I already am,” she gave a not-so-innocent smile as she bit another piece of candy, “I'm happy you guys made up. I was really bored while you both were mad.”

“Honestly I was bored as well.” Keith snatched a worm from her fingers. “Plus I didn’t get to see you as often.”

“I want all the Uncle Keef time I can get,” she smiled, “I don't want to miss anything anymore.”

“I promise you won’t miss anything. Not any more.” He rested his head on the back of the couch as he closed his eyes. He had to keep it together. At least until she went to bed.

They watched the movie and enjoyed some small jokes between the two. As it ended, she wanted to play some UNO before dinner. When the pizza arrived, they sat in the backyard and enjoyed their slices on the hammock as they talked about what was going on for Ginny on the day to day. 

“Cindy said that next year is going to be so different. It’s the same school, but the back building.” 

“You guys won’t be in elementary school any more. The older you get the more will be expected of you.”

Ginny grumbled, “I know… Can - can I talk with you about something important?” 

“Sure. Ginny, you can always talk to me. You know that.”

“It's about Freddy…” she curled her knees up to her chest.

“The two of you are really close now aren’t you?”

“Yeah. Um - don't tell  _ tio _ , but I like Freddy… like the way you like Luke.”

“Oh really?” He poked her in the ribs teasingly. “You  _ like _ him?” He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Stop it,” she flattered her hands towards him, “I do - I know I didn't used to, but now I do. He was really nice to me yesterday.”

“Ok, I don’t see how this could be a problem… If you like him and he clearly likes you. What’s stopping you?”

“He does?” She smiled into her knees and giggled lightly to herself. “He - he wrote me a note. He said he was thinking about me… and my daddy.”

“He was thinking about your dad?” Keith shifted to pull her onto his lap. “What else did he say?”

“It been a year. He wanted to make sure I was okay and that I can come hug him if I needed to. I thought that was nice.”

“That was very nice of him to say. It makes me glad to know he cares that much about you.” Keith kept her facing away from her as he tried to compose himself. A year… she didn’t know how accurate that statement actually was.

“Yeah… are you okay?” She tilted her head, trying to figure out why he appeared so different. 

“I’m okay. Don’t worry about me.” He quickly wiped a tear away.

“I can still miss him, right? Coran says it’s okay to always miss him, but I think daddy would be unhappy that it makes me sad to think about him” 

“You can still miss him. Just don’t think about it like it’s a sad thing… I know that it’s hard, but he’s always with you. He’s always with both of us.” Keith rested his chin on her head.

She turned on his lap and wrapped her arms around him, “Like the fairy. And the paladins.” 

“Exactly like that. We should get you to bed. Come on.” Keith patted her to head inside.

She slid of his lap and started back into the apartment. For the most part, Ginny was independent and took care of washing her face and getting ready for bed. Once in her pajamas, she asked Keith to come into her room for her usual good night hug and kiss. “Tomorrow, you wanna go somewhere? Maybe the park or we can drive to the beach?” 

“We can go wherever you want. It will be warm enough to go to the beach. I haven’t been there in… well it feels like forever.” He brushed her hair out of her face as he sat on the edge of her bed.

“Awesome. The beach it is.  _ Tio _ is going to be so jealous. Is there anything you really want to do?”

“Nope. This is all about you.” He tapped her on the nose before moving for the hallway. “Get some sleep, we can leave after breakfast tomorrow.”

“Wake me up extra early!” she shouted before snuggling into her bed.

Keith smiled as he made his way to the guest room. It was a sad smile now that he was alone. All of the memories and reminders of what tomorrow was came flooding back to him. “One year… damn it Miguel… you and your stupid birthday gift…” Keith crawled into bed, preparing himself for a night of restless sleep if he was lucky.

<\\\>

_ Lance: It was great meeting you and chatting. Thanks again for all the art you bought.  _

_ Becca: I’m grateful you had a booth this year. I really did enjoy talking with you. _

_ Lance: Are you cosplaying tomorrow? _

_ Becca: I am. I’m going as Asuna. What about you? _

_ Lance: COOL!  _

_ Lance: Yeah, I’ll be coming as my OC from the Rose Queen series. You know that black cat I draw all the time. _

_ Becca: Oh! I love your drawings of him! _

_ Lance: hehe… thanks.  _

_ Lance: I saved you a commission slot for tomorrow.  _

_ Becca: You didn’t have to do that!  _

_ Lance: I wanted to. I’ll even do NSFW. No extra charge. _

_ Becca: Now you’re making me blush. _

_ Becca: We could grab lunch tomorrow... _

_ Becca: If you want... _

_ Becca: So we can chat some more... _

_ Becca: I’m going to stop rambling now. _

_ Lance: Yeah! For sure! I can do lunch. I'll have to get with my friend to watch my booth, but I'll let you know what time.  _

_ Becca: Awesome! :D _

_ Lance: Awesome. _

_ <\\\> _

####  _ 24 March - 7:00 - Today… I hope I can handle today… _

“Ginny! Tail!” yelled Lance.

She ran into his room and handed him a long black tail. He attached it to his pants and checked his ears one more time in the mirror. Running down the stairs, he stopped when he noticed a tired looking Keith making tea and breakfast for Ginny.

“Swim trunks?” he said, noticing the odd outfit. Ginny ran into the kitchen in her swimwear. “Wait, where are you going? Wait, are those my swim trunks?!” 

“Ginny wanted to go to the beach today. No they’re not your swim trunks. I made a run  to the store early this morning… couldn’t sleep.” He yawned as he placed a plate of food in front of Ginny.

Lance grumbled, “I wanna go to the beach!”

“You have a convention,” she reminded him as she ate her breakfast.

“Yeah,” Lance smiled, wide, remembering his plans for the day, “I do. How do I look?” He wore a fantasy style leather tunic, shirt, and pants with a set of black cat ears and tail.

“Like you just stepped out of Arcadia.” Keith shook his head. “Are you attempting to market for your art today?”

“Just like yesterday. I have a booth. Sold a bunch yesterday and today I'm working on sketch commissions within my booth. Helps makes some extra money.”

“Sounds exhausting.” Keith sat down and slowly sipped his tea.

“I love it. It's a rush! Getting to interact with others, joking, talking, and doing what we want with characters we love. If you didn't have your  _ crowd problem  _ I promise you would love it.”

“I’ll just have to take your word for it then. Aren’t you going to be late?”

“Yes! I am. Anyway, splash up that water. Do the Avatar thing,” he said to Ginny with a kiss, “Water tribe!” He shouted as he left the kitchen and out the door.

“I'm the Avatar,” she giggled, “ _ Tio  _ is in denial.”

“I’m sure he is.” Keith nibbled on a piece of bacon as he watched Lance leave.

“You like his tail?” Ginny asked with a grin.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Keith slightly choked, forcing himself to take a deep drink of his tea.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, “Both of you are so weird. Alright, I'm done. I'll go get the beach stuff from  _ Mamí  _ room and we can leave.”

“Sounds good.” Keith got up and started to clean up their breakfast.

Within minutes, Ginny returned with two large bags filled with goods for the beach and a cooler to take some snacks. She helped Keith pack it in with drinks and food before they both went to Trish’s car and drove off to the beach. 

The long trip gave them time to bond, listening over music and giggling at small jokes. Nearing the beach, Ginny stopped to grabs something out of the bag, “Did what  _ Mamí  _ tell me is true?”

“What did your mom tell you?” Keith kept his focus on the road.

“That today is your birthday.”

Keith hesitated for a moment before he responded. “Yes, that’s true. Today is my birthday.”

“Then, I'm happy I get to celebrate it with you!” Ginny pulled out the tablet and pushed a button.  _ Happy Birthday _ started to play from the speaker as Ginny sang along. When she finished, she smiled to Keith, “I love you Uncle Keef and I'm happy we are going to the beach, just us.”

“I love you too Ginny. Let’s take lots of pictures so that Lance knows exactly what he’s missing out on.” 

“For sure! That’s for going to a convention!” She giggled loudly. 

Keith pulled the car into a parking lot. Assisting Ginny with items, they went to the beach sand and found a place to lay out their towel and enjoy the sun. Keith helped Ginny with her sunscreen and Ginny assisted with putting some on Keith’s back, “You’re really pale. You’re gonna turn into the red paladin now.” 

“Well then you’ll just have to make sure that doesn’t happen.” Keith crossed his legs as he looked around at the scarcely populated beach. “This was a good time for us to come.”

She rubbed sunscreen all over Keith’s back and shoulders. Once done, she wiped her hands on herself and looked up to the bright blue sky, “It’s so pretty. I’m going in the water.” She didn’t wait, running towards the calm, but freezing, beach water. She yelled, the frigid water, but quickly dipped her body in. 

Keith smiled as he leaned back on his hands, enjoying the warmth of the sun. “This is what you wanted for us when we came back isn’t it, Miguel?” He looked up at the sky, closing his eyes for a moment.

The two enjoyed their time in the sand, sun, and water. After spending an hour playing with some other kids, she returned to Keith and took a bottle of water to drink from the cooler. She didn’t speak, allowing Keith to relax. Ginny didn’t know or understand many of the things happening to Keith, but she knew what restless and tired eyes looked like. 

A few hours passed. Eventually, Keith joined her in the water. They played around with the water and waves, laughing as the morning turned into mid-afternoon. With grumbling stomachs, they packed their things and went to a local burger shop for lunch. 

Sitting on the bench, Ginny took a large bite of her sandwich and stole a french fry from Keith’s plate. “ Are you going to marry Luke?” she asked - always the blunt one. 

“I honestly don’t know. We haven’t been together for very long. Why do you ask?” Keith responded, having gotten used to her random inquiries into his life.

“Curious. He looks happy when you’re together, but…” She sipped her soda, an excuse to have sometime to think, “maybe I should ask, do you love him? Like my daddy and  _ mami _ ?” 

“I…” Keith hesitated, a fry paused halfway to his mouth, “I’ve never thought about it.” He sat there staring at his plate wondering if he did love Luke.

“I think you like him, but I don't think you love him. You don't look at him like daddy used to look at  _ Mamí. _ ” 

“Look at you, always the observant one.” Keith chuckled as he bit into his burger.

“Then, I can say what else I know?” she snickered knowingly.

“I don’t know if I should be afraid or not.”

“I know someone that looks at you that way.” She leaned her chin on her hand.

“Oh yeah? I’m going to regret this… who looks at me that way?”

She laughed and began to open her mouth, but then shut it quickly, extending her palm to face him. “It will cost you a fee,” she joked. 

“I will buy you ice cream whatever size you want.” 

“Deal!” She moved her chair closer to him, almost as if it was some kind of secret, “ _ Tio. _ He looks at you that way. At least until Christmas, but even after Christmas he would talk a lot about you with Hunk… he doesn’t know I listen in to his conversations.” 

Keith turned bright red. “You really shouldn’t do that.”

Ginny grumbled, “Then, I guess I can’t trick you into adding a brownie with that ice cream for more information?” 

“Fine spill it.”

“He thinks you have a cute butt. And he said that he can’t  _ handle being around you alone _ . Its easier when I’m around.” She finished her last bite of her burger, “Hunk calls him an idiot all the time.” 

“You need to stop spying on Lance. Come on let’s go get you that ice cream.” He finished paying the bill as he stood.

“That’s never going to happen,” she giggled as they went to retrieve their ice cream. The joy on Ginny’s face even forced a small grin to appear on Keith - it was short, but it was there. “How about you? What do you think of  _ tio? _ ” she was refusing to let go of the subject until she got her answer. 

“I think he’s a very good friend. It’s a nice bonus that he’s pleasant to look at.” Keith shook his head as he ate a spoon of ice cream.

Ginny snickered as she held the spoon in her mouth, “I knew you thought he was cute.  _ Mami _ says all the time she catches you looking at him. Team Lance, she always whispers.” Ginny didn’t realize she may have said too much. 

“Team Lance? Ginny is there more to that statement?” Keith pulled her bowl of ice cream just out of her reach.

She groaned, “No. _Mami_ just says it all the time to Matt at work. She’ll say _watch, in the end it will be Team Lance. He talked way too much for me to believe he hadn’t been plotting something deeper._ _Mami_ is weird, but she says it all the time.” 

“Fine.” He pushed the bowl back to her. “Movie then bed? Want me to cook tonight?”

“Okay.” She smiled and finished her ice cream. 

#

Keith tucked Ginny into bed, quickly kissing her goodnight. He had to clean the kitchen and then he could fall asleep as well. It was likely a good thing that Ginny had worn him out at the beach. He was hopeful that he would sleep through the night without a nightmare.

Scrubbing the counter he made the mistake of allowing his mind to wander. Miguel had done nothing but talk about Lance that last day. Non stop - so much so that Keith had gotten frustrated and told him to shut up about it. The last interaction with the man he called his brother had been hateful, and now he was gone. His hands started to shake and he knew better than to try and push through it. Setting down the knife he had been cleaning in the sink he turned and sat on the floor. Head in his hands, he didn’t bother fighting back the memories flooding his mind. 

Tears started to stream down his cheeks as he shook and whimpered as quietly as he could. He couldn’t wake Ginny. She couldn’t see him like this.

He heard footsteps and a door but couldn't react fast enough. He tried to stay quiet, but when he noticed the kitchen light on, he decided to walk in. Much to Lance’s surprise, he ran over to the distraught Keith, “Hey, you okay?”

“It shouldn’t have happened…It’s all my fault.” He shook his head as his hands curled into fists.

“Oh god… um,” Lance had to be careful. This time he was alone and without the ability to restrain him if needed, “Keith… it's me, Lance. Look at me.” He kept his voice calm and some distance, making sure never to touch him.

Keith glanced up at Lance, his eyes bloodshot and tears still running down his cheeks. It wasn’t one of his violent attacks, but it had drained him just as much. “I didn’t mean for it to happen… I’m so sorry.”

“What are you talking about? Whatever it is… it's forgiven. Everything is fine. You're safe now.”

“Lance…” Keith’s breath hitched in his throat as he doubled over.  _ “That bullet… it should have been me…” _

“Yeah. It’s Lance! Keith, just take my hand when you’re ready. I’ve got you.” Lance held out his hand waiting patiently for him to make the first move. 

“I’m sorry…” Keith leaned forward as he grabbed Lance’s hand. “I wanted him to come back… he should have come back…”

“I know… I wish he came back too, but he didn’t and…” Lance took a deep breath, for the first time admitting something deep, “and it’s okay cause you did. He left you behind, so don’t think of anything else except being here.” 

Keith just sat there, his body shaking from his cries as he held onto Lance as if he were a lifeline. He felt as if he was drowning in the guilt, the pain of what had happened.   
Lance leaned closer and slowly placed his other hand on Keith's shoulder. "Just take it easy. I'll stay here as long as you need me."

With a thump, Ginny stepped into the kitchen and dropped the phone in her hand. She had brought over Keith's phone which she had taken with her to text her mother. 

When she saw Keith, she started to cry, "Is he hurt?"

"No! Ginny! Everything is fine. Stay there," commanded Lance.

"Uncle Keef, are you okay?" she ignored Lance.

"I'm fine... go back upstairs..." Keith managed to say between breaths. He was slowly starting to come down, but it killed him inside for Ginny to see him in this state. Keeping his head down and away from her, his grip maintained on Lance. "Please, Ginny, go back to bed..."

"But I..."

"Ginny," interrupted Lance, his voice firm. A rare tone he took with her that meant he was serious, "Go to bed. I will check on you once Keith is relaxed. I'll take care of him. Go."

She shook her head, knowing that Lance's tone did not leave her an option. She picked up Keith's phone from the floor and ran up the stairs, wiping away her tears.

"You good to stand?"  

"Yeah..." he nodded as his body prepared to stand.

Lance assisted him to his feet and immediately wrapped his free arm around his back. "Let's take you to the bedroom."

"She shouldn't have seen that..." Keith allowed Lance to lead him back to the guest bedroom. His head still hung low and his eyes stung. "She was supposed to be asleep..."

"Yeah, what do you expect? She lives here." As they reached the guest door, Lance saw Ginny leaning against the doorframe of her room to watch them. The fear in her eyes were of concern and worry for her uncle - not the fear of him.

"Go on," smiled Lance, knowing what she was feeling, "blue paladin has red. He just needs some sleep."

She nodded her head but refused to move away until they were in the room. Lance placed Keith on the bed and sat at the edge of the bed, finally removing the cat ears from his costume. 

"Thanks... and the ears suit you." Keith collapsed into the bed the exhaustion fully catching up with him. 

"Stop trying to change the subject, although I'll put them back on if it's helping you calm down," he chuckled.

"I'm not changing the subject. I was simply making a comment on an observation."

"Then, ears on?" He held the ears to the top of his ear and he meowed and tilted his head playfully.

Keith blushed, grateful that the room was dark. "Quit it. You're acting like a fool now."   
Lance laughed, "At least you don't seem to be shaking much, so whatever I did worked. What started it?"

"You want the truth?"

"Am I able to really help you if you lie?"

"Today's date... that's what started it." Keith covered his eyes with his arm. "I'd been burying it all day."

"Today's date..." Lance lowered his hands, holding the ears on his lap. He thought hard about what Keith said - then, he did the math, "that's right. Today, it's been a year. I keep thinking it's April fifth, but that was the funeral."

"I wanted today to be happy for Ginny. I thought if I could just keep her smiling I'd be okay..."

"But eventually she would have to go to sleep. Guess you didn't consider that detail." Lance sighed. A lump sat in his throats as remorse took over him - it had been a year and the thought smacked him like a bag of bricks.

Keith looked at him and sat up. "Lance... are you ok?" Suddenly Keith was awake and worried. He knew it couldn't be easy for Lance. Certainly not if he himself was having such a hard time.

"I'm good. I mean, as good as I can get. I'd been mentally preparing for the fifth, but not for it to hit me sooner. Does Ginny know? Trish has kept the thought that everything is on the funeral day."

"She has no idea... as far as I know. I wasn't even aware you two knew the actual date. I thought it was just me."

"It was in the death certificate and she had it engraved on his tomb. I just never registered it in my head. It maybe be best we allow her to figure that out as she's older. No need to make her pointlessly suffer twice."

"I agree... besides she had a really great day today. I meant to send you the pictures. We were going to make you jealous you didn't come with."

"I'm already jealous and I still haven't seen the pictures... At least you had fun too. You know, a thing you should do more often."

"I have fun!" Keith shoved Lance off the bed as he chuckled. "We both need rest... if I don't get sleep I won't be functional enough to watch Ginny tomorrow."

Lance rubbed his butt before standing up and sharply turning around to slap his tail on Keith's chest, "I'll believe it when I see it. But yeah, get some sleep. I'll stick around a little and help with breakfast. Hunk can watch the booth for a bit. Good?"

"That's fine. It will let me get some extra sleep. Thanks again... I don't want to think of how much worse that could have been."

"Just come into my room if you can't get any sleep," he started to walk out the room, "it's not like I'll be sleeping alone." He took a single step out the door and bend down to pick up Ginny in his arms, "Too big!"

Ginny still looked worried and looked to Keith. 

"Lance... why don't the two of you just stay here? There's room and I don't think Ginny will object." Keith shifted over to show that there really was space.

Ginny turned her head to Lance, begging with her eyes. Lance rolled his, "Fine. Go. I'm going to change into my pjs." He put Ginny down and turned to change. She ran over and climbed onto the bed, snuggling close to Keith, "Are you sure you're better?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm better. Your red paladin will never be down for long." He pulled her close as he stretched out to fall asleep. 

Lance walked in, grinning at the sight of Ginny clutching onto Keith as they both started to fall asleep. He wouldn't say it aloud, but it looked exactly like when Miguel would come home.   
She could never leave his side, even for a second.

He walked over to the opposite side of the bed and nestled into the blanket.

"Good night," he yawned.

"Good night... and happy birthday, uncle." She started to doze off to sleep.

"Yeah..." said Lance, but then his eyes shot open, "wait, it's your birthday?!"

"Yeah..." Keith murmured as he started to fall asleep. 

"Well... I guess that also explains it." With a quick poke to Keith's cheek, Lance adjusted himself to snuggle against Ginny and fall asleep after the excitement and exhaustion of the day.

#

####  _ 25 March - 8:00 - I know it wasn't your intention, but thanks for letting me have them. _

<\\\>

_ Lance: Sorry, I'm running late to the con today. Family emergency.  _

_ Lance: Are you free today after closing? _

_ Becca: Yeah, is everything okay? _

_ Lance: Yeah. Nothing major, but I had to help out a bit with my niece this morning. _

_ Becca: Oh ok :) At least I get to see you again today. _

_ Lance: For sure! I'm actually in normal wear today. Just a t-shirt and jeans. Didn't have time to get into my Jedi costume like I wanted. So, don't freak when you see some nerdy looking lanky guy sitting at the booth. Lol _

_ Becca: I like the nerdy look. I'm in everyday clothes as well. Just look for the redhead in a blue dress.  _

_ Lance: Wait... you're a redhead... in a blue dress?! _

_ Lance: And that's normal you?!?!  _

_ Becca: Yeah is that a problem? _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: Yeah! For my nerdy heart!  _

_ Lance: God! Could you be more adorable?! Like... you saw what I wore yesterday. We talked extensively about The Rose Queen Series and you honestly thought that being a redhead and wearing blue WASN'T going to make me think of the main female character?!  _

_ Lance: I'm fanboying at this point _

_ Becca: hahaha I didn't even think about that when I put it on this morning _

_ Lance: HOW COULD YOU NOT?!  _

_ Lance: Okay... I'm calm. I need to drive to the con now.  _

_ Lance: Dinner, after closing. _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: Consider it a date? _

_ Becca: Sure, I'd love that. _

_ Lance: Cool... cool...  _

_ Lance: See you soon.  _

_ Becca: I'll be waiting _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level 5... and her name is Becca. I enjoy the story of Keith and Miguel (and seeing it progressively getting angsty!) Bless Ginny too, that precious ball of sunshine! Thanks for all the comments guys! 
> 
> We hosted a panel at our last convention and I've placed the link below. Please leave comments as we're hoping to host more at Florida cons with live streams and post videos like this one. <3 - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)
> 
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> Our Instagram: [Luna_Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/) (Previews upload often <3 ) 
> 
> Our YouTube:  
> AFO 2017 Voltron Panel hosted by us:
> 
> ####  _ [(x)](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) _
> 
>   
>  See you next week! -Luna and Vulpes
> 
> FAN ART: 
> 
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) - by [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_  
> [ _The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)
> 
>  
> 
> [ _Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121)  
> 


	13. Year 2 - Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Year 2... still level 5, but we begin the new year <3 
> 
> FYI Guys, we are taking recommendations for songs that remind you of this fic to add to the "Lion's Chain" playlist. Just leave a comment or DM me on Tumblr, Twitter, or Instagram (all links below).
> 
> Enjoy <3 - Luna & Vulpes

####  **Year 2**

####  _5 Apr - 10:00 - It been a year since I came home. I don't know where the time went._

Trish fixed Ginny breakfast as Keith walked in through the front door. Luke had the day off, but he knew today was not a day to spend with Keith - today he needed to be with the McClain three.

Ginny immediately sprinted to her feet and ran toward Keith, taking his hand and escorting him to the breakfast tables without another word, Trish placed a simple plate of food, "Eat. No one is skipping a meal today."

He didn't say anything, simply following the commands Trish gave him. It was only when he glanced around the room did he notice something that was off. "Where's Lance? Don't tell me he's still in bed."

"He left an hour ago," said Trish, "he'll meet us there."

"Oh... Alright then." Keith returned to eating his breakfast. He showed signs of a sleepless night and more attacks the closer the days came not only to his birthday but to today.

Trish paid little mind to his condition, lost herself to the numbness of the day.

A year - one whole year.

Ginny kept quiet. The young girl wasn't her usual talkative self, but she griped into a piece of paper in her hand as she ate her breakfast. Silence befell them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable.  
In the end, they still had each other.

Finishing their meals, they cleaned up and made their way towards the car. Ginny insisted that Keith sit in the back with her and he did not protest. There was no reason to protest anything today. Driving down what seemed like an endless road of nothing but white noise and flashing colors of blurry images, they eventually reached the large graveyard and went directly to lot 41-M - Miguel Alejandro McClain.

They slowly got out of the car and Trish shook her head the moment she spotted Lance. He lifted his beer in the air, a disgusting Miller Lite. He winced anytime he took a sip, but he was determined to finish the can. An opened can sat on the top of the tomb stone as Lance sat on a fold out fabric chair. "About time you all showed up."

"I see you couldn't wait. How early did you get here?" Keith walked up next to him, hands shoved in his pockets.

"About an hour ago. I bought everything yesterday. Miller? It's his favorite, much to my disapproval." He winced again as he took another sip and looked to the gravestone, "How do you like this stuff?"

"Because he has literally no taste buds from all of the spicy food he eats." Keith chuckled.

"This is true. Ew! I can't stomach this stuff! Here, finish it. I'm opening the better stuff." He held up the can towards Keith as he reached over to the cooler for a cider.

Ginny walked over to Lance and sat on his lap. Trish trudged over and placed a set of daisies on the end of his tombstone, "Your brother is ridiculous."

"His awesome brother is preparing for his parents arrival! Lord knows he needs a beer."

"What you need is to slow down. I'm not facing the onslaught of your family with you drunk." Keith finished off the can before tossing it into a black garbage bag tied to Lance's chair.

"You bring the chairs?" asked Lance

"Did you put them in my car?" replied Trish.

"You know it!"

She shook her head and walked back over to her car. To no surprise, there were three fold out beach chairs. She grabbed them all and hauled them to the gravesite. Keith took his and Ginny's chair and set it up right beside Lance.

"You want a bottle?" asked Lance.

Trish didn't speak but reached her hand out. With a smile, he handed her a Miller Lite and she immediately chugged half of it. The other three stared back with slight concern.

"Um... you know what? Not even gonna question it." Keith reached in and grabbed one of Lance's ciders. "I'm stealing this."

"Take! Take! We are all going to need it in... how much longer?" asked Lance.

Trish pulled out her phone, "Two hours."

"Fantastic." Keith downed half of his cider. "I'm not going to survive this..."

"None of us are?" replied Lance.

"Nope..." sighed Trish.

"Well here's to the hope that we might survive." Keith held up his cider to the others.

"When was the last time you even saw them?" asked Trish.

"A year ago. The brothers didn't seem entirely too fond of me." Keith gave Lance a sarcastic glare.

 "You were in a military uniform. They saw you as the enemy... they're better now. I've had long chats with them," said Lance, "Natalie put them in their place."

"Its momma McClain you should be worried about," replied Trish.

Lance added to the fuel with a large chug of his drink.

"Seriously? What did I do?" Keith waved his hand frantically. "I can't even escape without fear of this one haunting me." He motioned to the gravestone.

"It's not technically you," whispered Lance. He hand moved over to Ginny as he playfully poked her forehead, "you just happen to be part of the equation."

"Lance..." replied Trish, "we talked about it."

"Yeah, we have. I'm sticking to my answer."

Keith just observed the two of them. He wanted to run. Hell for the first time he wanted to have an attack just to avoid the judging glares of the family. No matter what he wasn't going to leave Ginny or Trish behind to deal with the mess. He certainly wasn't going to abandon Lance.

"You think she'll try again?" asked Trish.

"I think she'll have Papí mixed in on the idea now that she's about to be twelve," replied Lance. He sighed and leaned forward on his seat, "I have been considering going back to school, though."

"That's great!" replied Trish, "it would work with your schedule starting next year."

"Yeah... I've been thinking of enrolling in a few courses."

"What did you major in?" Keith sipped from his drink.

"Art. Mostly animation and illustration. Well, that was the plan anyway."

"He turned down a fully paid scholarship to UCLA to study animation. A full scholarship."

Lance tapped his finger against the bottle, not wanting to reply.

Keith looked to the gravestone in front of them. He understood, after everything he learned from Miguel. He understood Lance’s reasoning. “I get it… you did what you thought was best.”

“And my mind has never regretted it.” He reached his hand to stroke through Ginny’s hair.

“Okay, we’re ending this conversation. It's gonna be the majority of talk once they arrive. Let's do what we came to do,” replied Trish.

“You wanna go first?” asked Lance.

“I guess I can.” She adjusted on her seat, sipped her drink, and sighed out a smile, “I remember when I met him. We were so young! It feels almost like forever ago, but we were freshmen in high school and he sat beside me in English class. We were in a group assignment on sonnets and he tried speaking to me in poet format, but he was horrible at it. It made me laugh and he never stopped making me laugh since.” She grinned, reliving the memory while longing to be in his embrace once again.

“Was it that stupid poem he read at your wedding?” asked Lance.

Trish laughed loudly, “The same one! I mean some changes cause he couldn't remember word for word, but that was it.”

“Wait that’s where that was from?” Keith looked at her and laughed. “Now it all makes sense. We used to think he’d gone crazy. He would recite it before every mission.”

Trish placed one of her hands over her heart, “He did that?” She didn’t need an answer. She knew very well that was something he would do. “My big bear always had a soft heart.”

Ginny giggled, “ _Mami_ you haven’t called daddy big bear in a long time.”

Trish grinned, “Well, I think it’s time I did again. Who’s next?”

“I’ll go,” Lance sat up in his seat and showcased his bracelet, “when we were kids, Miguel would drag all of us siblings to watch and rewatch Voltron every summer. He always joked that he would one day find all the members of Voltron and defeat them,” he poked Ginny in the stomach with a playful smirk, “he originally tried making my brothers and sister the paladins, but none of them wanted anything to do with it, except me. Honestly, I never realized how serious he was until my sixteenth birthday when he got me the bracelet. I’ll never forget what the card said. To the blue paladin: The first chosen. From there we always joked around about it and he kept saying he would in someway find the rest of them. Now that I think about it, I think it was his way of looking out for me.”

“Of course it was,” replied Trish, “remember? That is around the time you came out. He was trying to find people who would always have your back.”

“I - I never put two and two together,” Lance shook his head and towards the gravestone, “You always had my back. Even if you kept saying you were Zarkon.”

“Miguel had everything planned.” Keith didn’t know why he spoke next, he simply did. “Even if we had our orders, he always had a contingency plan. I remember a few years ago we both had to leave at the same time. He insisted that I join him. When I told him that I was staying in active duty he came back with a giant box of stuff he had collected from his trip here. That was the time he threw the sour candy at my head, and when he announced that I had been inducted as the red paladin.”

“I remember helping daddy pack the box! The fairy was in there,” added Ginny.

“The fairy was in there. That was a few days before he told me I was going to be considered Ginny’s uncle. He did everything he possibly could to make me part of this family…”

“And?” asked Lance, leaning back on his chair, “do you see us as family?”

“I do. Like I said he always had a plan, and normally succeeded.” Keith chuckled.

“I’m happy he always seems to be right. Always looking out for others,” smiled Trish.

“Alright, only one person hasn’t given a story,” teased Lance.

Ginny sat up in her seat and looked to the gravestone, “Daddy took me to Disney once, just him and me. It was the best day of my life. I had just become big enough to ride the big rides and daddy went on every single one with me. We even rode Thunder Mountain five times in a row. I remember daddy got sick and asked to ride a kid ride after that. It was so funny,” Ginny started to cry, but the tears seemed happy. The memories overflowing her, “when we saw Mickey he bowed to him and called him King Mickey.”

Lance laughed, “He had just finished playing Kingdom Heart 2.”

“And Mickey bowed back! It was so funny!”

“You had a lot of fun that day. Daddy gave me all the pictures for me to save. Maybe we can make them an album?” said Trish.

“Yeah!” she bounced from her seat, “and maybe we can all go again. Together.”

Lance turned to look at Keith, knowing fully well that was not an easy request from him. “Maybe in a year or so?”

“Yeah, maybe then.” Keith looked down at the bottle in his hand.

Lance patted Keith’s back - a gesture of support and comfort.

Trish grinned and watched as the two locked eyes and smiled. She kept her thoughts to herself, but it was a clear message for Miguel _“Maybe one day they will see what you had planned.”_

Lifting her phone up, she quietly snapped a picture and placed it in her “KL” folder.

<//>

_Lance: Kidnap me?_

_Becca: You told me not to under any circumstances. That bad?_

_Lance: My mother’s voice is starting to sound like a bee that won’t stop buzzing. It’s irritating._

_Becca: We can always meet up tomorrow?_

_Lance: Please._

_Lance: They are going to be here all weekend and my so called friend was given permission by my sister-in-law to avoid the house all weekend._

_Becca: But you’re ok right?_

_Lance: Does emotionally concerning mean I’m okay?_

_Lance: -_-_

_Lance: I’ll be okay. My mother does this often. I get it. She’s trying to be supportive of my life but it’s not her decision and she doesn’t like it. She will leave soon and all will be back to normal._

_Becca: Just so you know I’m here if you need me_

_Becca: I mean it whenever you need to just text me_

_Lance: Thanks._

_Lance: I will likely take you up on that offer tonight before I go to bed._

_Lance: If that’s okay._

_Becca: Sounds like a plan :)_

_Lance: Cool._

_Lance: Thanks Becca._

_Lance: Oh! And cute pic on your Tumblr and Instagram._

_Lance: Not gonna lie and say it helped me smile today._

_Becca: Thanks, glad I could help in some way_

_Lance: Dinner and a movie next Saturday would also help._

_Becca: Sounds like a date. I look forward to it_

_Lance: Awesome. It’s a third date… right, cause long nights text chats don’t count?! Lol_

_Becca: Yes, it's a third date._

_Lance: And people are staring at me. Need to go. Ttyl._

_Becca: See yah, Lance <3 _

_ <//> _

####  _28  Apr - 12:15 - I hate you sometimes. I know you know that, but I just need to remind you._

“She’s like Big Foot. I never see her completely, but there are like blurry images of her that pass by,” said Trish as she sat in her office speaking with Matt and Pidge, “I’ve asked Hunk but he only remembers her from the convention. He’s being super secretive and it’s driving me crazy!”

“So, let him date how he wants. I mean, it’s his first girlfriend in what, years?” replied Matt.

“Yeah, but I’d like to meet her. She clearly makes him smile and it’s cute. I just want to get to know her.”

“That’s a lie,” said Pidge, “you want to see who Not Boyfriend is dating so you can compare her to Jam Boy.”

“I do not!”

“That squeak in your response said otherwise,” accused Pidge.

“Okay, so maybe I do. What is the harm in that?”

“Keith is still dating Luke and now Lance might have a girlfriend. There would be a lot of harming if that was to happen,” said Matt.

Trish crossed her arms, “I think they are both not seeing what I see.”

“Didn’t they only recently started talking again?” asked Pidge.

“Yeah. So?”

“Then, wouldn’t Keith know,” said Matt, “they talk about everything.”

“Jam Boy! Come in here!” shouted Pidge.

“What!” Keith poked his head in the door glaring at Pidge. “I swear to god, gremlin. This better be important.” He stepped into the doorway, smudges of flour on his face and clothes.

“First of all, I feel our friendship has just moved up a level. You came when I called you by your given name. I will treat you to tea tonight, so don’t make plans. Secondly, did you know that Lance has a girlfriend?”

"He has a girlfriend?" Keith felt his voice crack as his poker face fell into place. "When did that happen?"

Trish raised an eyebrow and completely focused on Keith, "You seriously didn't know? You guys have been getting really close lately and you didn't know?"

"He's never mentioned even being interested in anyone. We mostly talk about the books, the project, or Ginny. Occasionally he asks about Luke, but that's it."

"Oh... well, he met her at the convention. That is all I know. He always slips away when I try asking questions," said Trish.

"Makes you wonder why he's being so secretive," added Pidge as she eyed Keith.

"It's his life he can do what he wants." Keith shrugged and turned to return to his work. They could hear him from in the office. The force he used on the dough more intense than normal.  
The three leaned over to the door frame to watch him. They tilted theirs, curious to his actions.

"Yep. We are getting some tea tonight," said Pidge.

Luke walked from the back, tossing his apron on the table and sliding beside Keith. He noticed the forcefulness of his work and raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." He tossed the dough in a bin with the others. "Did you know Lance has a girlfriend?"

"No. But I assume you just learned?"

"We talk all the time and he never thought to even mention it." Keith huffed and crossed his arms.

"Are you hurt your best friend kept something from you? Cause, last I checked, it's not like you've been the most upfront person with him or many people for that matter." Luke stepped closer to him, moving a strand of his longer hair behind his ear.

"Not hurt... just annoyed. I'm trying. I really am." He looked at Luke. "You get that right?"

"I for sure get that," Luke stood up and wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, "you've gotten better with me. Oh, what was it you recently admitted? That you're ticklish right," Luke moved his finger to the back of Keith's ear and teased it slowly down, "here." He could feel Keith's whole body tremble.

"You're a tease. I still have another hour until the end of my shift." Keith yanked Luke closer by his hips.

Luke snickered, "I'm gonna head to your place and make some dinner for tonight. Why don't you try asking him yourself? I'm sure he knows how gossipy everyone is around here that he won't be surprised if you confront him about it."

"Maybe... it just feels intrusive. We've always allowed the other to open up about things first."

"Well, see if gossip queen can get the conversation started for you. We all know Trish doesn't hold back, much like she's teaching her daughter."

“Has Ginny said anything?” Keith swallowed the lump in this throat as he thought back to their conversation over burgers and ice cream.

“Last time her and I had a conversation she told me to make you a green tea eye compress to calm you down. She's been researching relaxation tips and she’ll text them to me.” Luke pulled out his phone and showed him messages under Trish’s name but they were clearly written by Ginny.

The last text read: _Take care of Red for me._

“She’s still worried… I keep reminding her that I’m doing better.” Keith ran his hands through his hair, leaving white streaks of flour.

Luke took his hand and rattled the flour on Keith’s hair, only making it worse. “Let her worry. She cares about her uncle. Maybe invite her over soon. It's been a while.”

“That’s a good idea. We can do movie night.” Keith turned to go back to work, but not before kissing Luke gently and getting flour on his face.

“I'll start heading to your place for dinner.”

“Wrong!” shouted Pidge from the office, “I'm taking him out for tea!”

“How about I make dinner for three and you bring tea?”

“I'll be there at seven!”

Luke shook his head and apologized to Keith.

Keith just shrugged and chuckled, wiping the flour off of his hands as he pulled out his phone.

<//>

_Keith: Hey I wanna do a movie night with Ginny over at my place. Any chance you can bring her over sometime?_

_Keith: You can join us too, the more the merrier_

_Lance: Sure! I can bring her next week on Friday. I have the afternoon off and she can stay later since it's the start of her weekend._

_Lance: Want to do pizza or home cooked meal?_

_Keith: Let’s do pizza less clean up_

_Keith: Also…_

_Keith: There’s a rumor going around the bakery about you…_

_Lance: What is Trish saying now? Cause I keep telling her I didn’t put the damn soap in the dishwasher!_

_Keith: Huh? You’re going to have to explain that one later._

_Keith: No apparently there’s this mystery girl you’ve been hanging around that everyone is curious about._

_Keith: You’ve caused quite a stir._

_Lance: Of course she’s talking about Becca._

_Lance: GOD! I was hoping to keep her to myself for a bit but now my whole family is gonna know soon and I’ll be doomed._

_Lance: Yeah. I met someone at the con. She’s a really cool girl and we’ve been dating since then._

_Keith: Oh, well I’m sure you’ll be fine_

_Keith: It sounds like you really like this girl_

_Lance: First of all, ask Trish how it is to meet my family as the gf. That should explain why I didn’t want anyone to know for a while._

_Lance: Yeah…_

_Lance: She’s pretty awesome. We have a ton in common and she’s crazy cute._

_Lance: DUDE! Short - red head -  like? Come on!_

_Keith: I’m rolling my eyes at you right now_

_Keith: I’m glad to see she’s your type_

_Lance: It’s not like I’m picky. As long as we can get along and we show interest, I’m all in._

_Lance: I think you’ll like her._

_Keith: If she’s like a female version of you…_

_Keith: Doubt it_

_Lance: Fuck you!_

_Lance: Whatever… at least I’m dating a mermaid!_

_Keith: Keep your kinks to yourself, TMI_

_Lance: No, I mean she is literally a mermaid._

_Lance: She’s Ariel at Disney. Which she offered tickets… but I’m hesitating to take the offer_

_Lance: I don’t want her meeting Ginny to early._

_Keith: Why? Are you afraid she’ll scare your conquest off?_

_Keith: Take the tickets and have fun with Ginny_

_Lance: I’m afraid of letting Ginny get attached to someone and then it not work out._

_Lance: She’s lost enough people in her life_

_Keith: I have a feeling Ginny will be fine_

_Lance: I guess. But I’m just gonna wait a bit more._

_Lance: G2G. My shift is starting._

_Keith: See you next week_

_ <//> _

####  _5 June - 8:00 - You warned me about your family. It wasn’t enough warning._

Lance sat in Ginny’s room, arms crossed and huffing to himself. Luke and Keith leaned on the door frame, watching Ginny give Lance a skull rub.

“I shouldn’t be forced to make Becca come to this party. It’s barely been a month!” he complained.

“You should have been sneakier about it.” Keith chuckled. He enjoyed having Luke near him as he intertwined their fingers together.

“I tried! Trish won’t admit that she’s the one that told my parents!”

Ginny stopped rubbing his head and hugged him, “ _Tio,_ I’m sorry. It wasn’t _mami_ , it was me.”

“Ginny! You betrayed me?”

“I want to meet her.”

Lance sighed and gave Keith a face of discontent. Luke laughed lightly at Lance’s pain.

“I tried to warn you that she could handle it. Come on Ginny, the star of the show should be down stairs. You know so that you can be showered with gifts.” Keith held out his free hand to her.

Ginny gave Lance one more squeeze before taking Keith’s hand.

“How many more hours until they arrive?” shouted Lance.

“Two!” shouted Trish from the kitchen.

Lance stammered behind Luke, Keith, and Ginny into the kitchen. Trish had made Ginny’s favorite breakfast - rainbow pancakes and bacon. Everyone took their seats and happily wished Ginny a happy birthday.

“Presents?” she said as she shoved a mouthful of pancakes into her mouth.

“We’re going last,” said Trish, “so you two first.”

Keith reached under the table where a present was wrapped in bright red paper. “This one is from both Luke and myself. Trish don’t hate me.” He set the gift in front of Ginny as the others realized that it had a good amount of weight to it.

She jumped out of her seat and ripped the paper off without much care. She screamed, jumping in place as she leaped around both Luke and Keith’s neck in an embrace. “I love it! Thank you!”

“You got her a laptop!” shouted Lance as he took the box to examine it, “damn! What’s in it?”

“A little bit of everything. Pidge and I worked on setting it up last night so it’s good to just turn on and go. She’s got a starter artist software as well as tools for writing. Pretty much whatever she’s interested in she can use it for.” Keith just grinned, pleased at how happy she was.

“Well damn! I’m not gonna be able to beat that,” replied Lance, “I guess private singing lessons starting next week aren’t good enough.”

“ _Tio!_ Are you serious?” Ginny now ran to him.

“Yeah. Twice a week. You said you always wanted to learn.”

“Yes! Yay! I’m so excited.”

“And you were worried about if your gift was good enough,” scoffed Keith as he continued to eat breakfast.

“I wasn’t sure.”

Ginny pounced on his side, “I love it! I’m gonna sing you my first song!”

He laughed, but then Trish took out a small gift bag. “Alright, my turn. This present comes with a lot of responsibilities. Next year you will be in the middle school so I figured it was time to prepare for you becoming a teenager.” For a second they all shivered, “There are rules to this present and breaking of any of those rules will lead to some grounding and other such punishments.” She handed the bag to Ginny.

“Oh my god! My own phone!” By Ginny’s tone and volume, Trish was clearly the gift winner. She jumped around the kitchen, yelling. Immediately, she went over to Keith, “Put your number in!”

“Okay, okay… calm down 리틀 스타 공주. You’ll get my number.” He took the phone and entered in his contact information.

Once done she commanded the same of Lance, “And put Hunk’s number too. Oh, uncle, do you have Pidge’s number?”

“I’ll text her yours. I’m sure you’ll have it within the hour.” Keith quickly sent Pidge a text. “Make sure you save it under Gremlin.”

Ginny’s phone almost immediately buzzed. She took the phone from Lance and started tapping away. In seconds both Keith and Lance’s phone rang.

<//>

_(Group Chat: Paladins of Voltron)_

_Ginny: Hello Paladins!_

_Pidge: Hello princess!_

_Hunk: What’s going on?_

_Lance: Ginny got a phone for her birthday. That’s her number._

_Keith: So be prepared to randomly get texts from her_

_Lance: This is our new life now._

_Ginny: Is everyone coming to my party today?_

_Pidge: YES! Keith didn’t tell me!_

_Keith: I left a note on your door! And since when do you call me by my actual name?_

_Hunk: I’ll be a little late but wouldn’t miss it for the world_

_Pidge: I was going to surprise you since we moved up a friendship level. But clearly you don’t realize that paper notes don’t work with me._

_Pidge: YOU HAVE MY NUMBER JAM BOY! TEXT ME!_

_Keith: I DID!! YOU IGNORED ME FOR TWO DAYS!!!_

_Pidge: CAUSE MY CELLPHONE WAS LOCKED IN MY ROOM AND TWO CERTAIN PEOPLE WERE “KEEPING BUSY” IN MY APARTMENT SO I WASN’T GOING TO GO IN!_

_Lance: And this conversation needs to end right now._

_Keith: ew…_

_Hunk: I’ll see you all later today_

_Ginny: YAY!_

_ <//> _

“I don’t think this is such a good idea,” commented Lance to the group. Ginny proceeded to get Luke’s number and then inputted her mother’s before leaving for the living after making a phone call, “Cindy! I got a phone!”

“And I’ve officially lost my daughter,” sighed Trish.

“Yup, that’s why I made sure Pidge locked down the internet on her laptop until she was older.” Keith chuckled as he stood.

“She does need it. I need to make sure next year she starts to socialize more with her peers and does clubs and activities. I think Coran was right about the amount of time she spends with us. I mean, she got a cellphone and the first group she wanted to discuss wasn’t with her friends but with the adults.”

“Well you can work with Pidge on that. Ginny is more mature than the other kids in her class… It’s hard not to be with the major life events she’s had.” Keith crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

“Maybe I should speak with Pidge. They are kind of the same. How old is she?”

“Nineteen,” replied Luke, “and she spends most of her time with people over twenty-five. Have we ever seen a friend from college visit her?”

“Not that I can remember. When she isn’t holed up in her room she’s invading my space to get away from Matt and Shiro.” Keith sighed.

“Then, her and Ginny should become best friends,” laughed Lance. His phone buzzed. The moment he lifted the screen, a large smile crossed his face, grabbing Keith’s attention.

<//>

_Lance: text me when you get this. Kind of important._

_Becca: Is something wrong? You worry me when you’re so cryptic_

_Lance: Cryptic is how I gain your attention._

_Lance: My family has learned of your existence and they are requesting you attend Ginny’s party today._

_Lance: You are more than welcomed to say no._

_Becca: Do you want me to say no?_

_Lance: I’d like to preserve your innocence before meeting the chaos that is my family._

_Lance: But if you do come, I’ll be okay with it._

_Becca: Lance, I don’t want to come if it will make you uncomfortable_

_Lance: Actually, I might need you. If you’re willing to deal with some family drama._

_Lance: Almost everyone of my friends coming is in a couple and… well… I’d like for you to meet them._

_Lance: as my gf and all…_

_Becca: Then of course :D I’d be more than happy to come_

_Lance: Great!_

_Lance: YAY! Then, um… can I get some us time._

_Lance: I miss them lips._

_Becca: Find us a moment away from prying eyes and I’m all yours._

_Lance: hmmm… you make me shiver._

_Lance: I'll pick you up around 2pm_

_Becca: Sounds good. Any requests on which dress I should wear?_

_Lance: Not blue. I need to resist you._

_Becca: You say that like it matters what color I wear._

_Lance: Catching me in my lies already._

_Lance: You learn too quickly young Jedi._

_Becca: Careful there starfleet cadet you play a dangerous game_

_Lance: My chest is pounding. I can't handle you._

_Lance: see you at 2._

_Becca: See you then <3 _

_ <//> _

Lance was humming gleefully - too gleefully. He didn't realized the three sets of eyes staring at his strange behavior.

Finally he looked up and thought something was behind him. “What?”

“You’re bouncy…” Keith wrinkled his nose at the odd behavior.

“I'm… yeah, well Becca is coming tonight. I'm going to pick her up.”

“What?!” Trish’s jaw dropped, “I'm dreaming! You must be really into her.”

Lance stood up and tapped his phone against his fingers, “Girl made a Star Trek reference mid-conversation. I can't even with her.” His smile was ear to ear.

“I’m surprised that didn’t send you into a fit. You’re a Star Wars purist last I remembered.” Keith  leaned against the wall.

“When an adorable red head makes any nerd reference and still wants to be with you, it does things…” He took a deep breath and started to leave the room. He shouted from the steps, “She does things to me! Arg!”

Trish and Luke slowly looked to each other. “Is that Lance or a clone?” asked Luke.

“I have no idea what is going on anymore,” replied Trish.

Keith didn’t say anything, but both Luke and Trish could feel a shift in his demeanor. He wasn’t hostile but it wasn’t as carefree as earlier.

“Alright. You both are going to help me prepare the grill, right?” asked Trish trying to move on from the subject.

“I am. Keith?” asked Luke.

“I’ve got the grill under control, Trish. I’ve told you a hundred times just because I don’t cook doesn’t mean I can’t.” Keith sighed as he started to make his way outside.

“He’s being weird, right?” asked Luke as they watch Keith leave.

“Understatement.”

Luke squinted his eyes and then turned his head towards the stairs. Something was starting to add up, but he wasn’t completely done with the equation.

As the hours passed, Lance eventually came down and helped with setting everything up. When the doorbell rang two hours later, Ginny rushed to the front and swung the door open.

“ _Abuela! Abuelo!”_ she shouted.

They heard joyful yells and Spanish phrases asking for hugs, wishing Ginny a happy birthday, and asking for Lance and Trish’s location.

In a heavy Cuban accent, Melly walked up to Trish for a hug, “ _¡Mírate! Todavía tratando de perder esos últimos cinco libras.”_

_“Feliz de verte también, Melly,”_ replied Trish with a grimace look.

Lance gave an awkward smile to his parents after giving his sister and brothers a big hug and a final call to be saved. The siblings knew better than to try and avoid their mother.

“ _Mami!”_ He went in for a hug.

“ _¿Que es esto? ¿Te has adelgazado? ¿Cómo esperas mantener a tu novia?_ ”

“ _Con mi carisma.”_

“ _No. Come más.”_

Lance rolled his eyes and was grateful she at least wasn’t talking about the other issue.

“ _Mami_ never changes,” said Ricardo as he patted Lance’s shoulder, “You should know that by now or has living in Orlando made you forget.”

“Maybe a little. Where is Markus?” he asked his sister.

“He couldn’t come. Need to save the vacation days for our second honeymoon in July,” said Natalie.

“You mean baby making cruise?” joked Trish.

“Funny!” she sarcastically replied, “so, is he here?”

Lance and Trish rolled their eyes again. “You know he’s gay,” said Lance.

“And I’m married. That doesn’t mean I can’t stare.”

They pointed to the backyard where Trish started to take a tray of drinks for them to enjoy. They all walked to the back and Ricardo and Armando immediately walked beside Keith and Luke.

“Hey military,” said Ricardo with his hands in his pockets. The younger brother of Lance by two years stood, hovering over Luke’s shoulder to see what was happening with the grill.

“Are you ever going to stop calling me that?” Keith glanced at him as he tended the coals before he put the burgers and hotdogs on the grill.

“Maybe one day,” smiled Ricardo, “I mean I really don’t know you.”

“Don’t be stupid,” added Armando, the youngest McClain at eighteen, “the girls gossip about him all the time. By the way, nice to formally meet you. Really didn’t see you at the funeral.” Armando reached out his hand to respectfully greet Keith. It became clear which of the five had the most manners.

Keith shook his hand. “Armando right? I couldn’t stay for long back then, my apologies.”

“Its cool. You stuck around now. That’s what matters.”

“Always the mature one,” Ricardo rolled his eyes, “need help with anything. I know my way around some meat.”

“Man meat or meat meat?” joked Armando.

“Ha - Ha - Do not confuse me with Lance.”

“I’m good, thanks though. This gives me something to focus on.” Keith looked to Luke. “I don’t do well with large groups of people.”

“Okay. Well, I guess we can sit with the adults,” said Armando as him and Ricardo turned around. Both of them groaned in the exact same manner as Keith remembered Miguel to do when he really didn’t want to complete a task.

“Hey, I’ve only got two hands. How about you two go grab the meat from the kitchen and some extra plates.” Keith looked at the two boys, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth at the fond memory of Miguel.

“Thank you,” whispered Ricardo as they both left for the kitchen.

They barely passed Lance as he walked to Luke and Keith, “I’m getting easily annoyed by my mother. So save me until two, please!”

“What’s she doing now?” asked Luke.

“Being herself and criticizing every little thing. Trish is better at handling it.”

“Are you crumbling under pressure, Blue? The princess will be disappointed if one of her paladins breaks.” Keith chuckled.

“The princess already knows of my one weakness and it is that tiny woman over there. She has this power over me I can’t control.” He squirmed.

“It’s sad… maybe you should just text… what was her name? Doesn’t matter, you sound like you won’t survive long enough to pick her up.”

“Her name is Becca and I'll make it through then. I've survived twenty-seven years worth, I can last a few hours.”

Lance was too lost in concentrating on his family to realize the tension coming out of Keith, but felt it surrounding him. Luke could sense it.

Keith returned to tending the grill. He was grateful when the younger brothers returned with what he had asked for. It wasn’t fair to Luke and he knew it, but it didn’t change how he felt. How he had felt since Christmas.

Lance stayed near the grill, figuring his mother wouldn't approach as long as it looked like the men were hanging out. He kept looking to his watch as they kept to various conversations and casual talk.

Keith would glance to him every so often annoyed that he seemed so distracted. He transferred everything to plates, handing it off to the McClain brothers before wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist.

“I’ve been distant and I’m sorry.”

“You have been acting rather odd. Is it cause there is a larger group of people? There are more people who work in the bakery. Still…”

"This is different." Keith latched onto Luke's reasoning wanting it to be the complete truth. "Everyone at the bakery knows and understands. Here I'm surrounded by strangers... strangers who don't want me here. It's a lot to process."

"Really? I mean I know a good chunk who do want you here and they are the ones that matter," Luke turned to face Ginny, who was playing on her new laptop with her aunt Natalie, "that little one, right there. That's the one that matters and if you weren't here, do you think she would be happy?"

"Stop being so wise, you remind me how old you are." Keith teased as he kissed Luke. "You're right, I don't care what Miguel's parents think. He wanted me here with this family."

"Well with age comes wisdom," he giggled, "Come on. Let's just stick together and we will get through this. I'm sure Miguel told you something's about his family."

"Yeah to avoid his mother at all costs." Keith shivered remembering the conversations they had. All of the warnings he wished he had paid better attention to.

"Is she really that bad?"

"Yes," said Lance, Ricardo, and Armando as they appeared behind them.

Lance sighed, "She means well,  but she's not the easiest to get along with when you don't do according to her plan."

"Papí isn't easy either. He just uses her as a speaker box," added Armando.

"It's been harder since Miguel started going to the military. His lack of presences made it harder to be defended," said Ricardo.

"He was the rock. The precious first child that made the biggest mistake by getting his girlfriend pregnant early and out of wedlock. Yet he proved them wrong. He married her, he raised a beautiful daughter, and he had a successful career," Lance grinned along with his brothers. Clouds of happier memories across their eyes, "he showed all of us that there is no plan and to do what we feel is right."

"Yeah then he got the idea in his head to drag me into the family." Keith chuckled. "He said that I was a lost soul who needed a family and he had enough to share."

"He's not lying," said Ricardo, "we have over fifty cousins, aunts, and uncles."

Luke blinked several times, "What?"

The brothers laughed. "Yeah, no kidding," said Lance, "I have to go get Becca."

"Sure go abandon us to the mercy of your parents." Keith shooed him away. "She better be worth the risk you're placing the rest of us in."

Lance started to walk away but stuck out his middle finger towards Keith, "She's a water and time mage! So she's worth it."

Keith rolled his eyes as he scoffed. "He's an idiot."

Luke motioned for him to leave the grill and follow Ricardo and Armando to the patio furniture. Natalie was still playing with Ginny on the laptop as Henry, Melly, and Trish kept catching up. The moment Henry and Melly saw Keith and Luke sit beside Natalie and Ginny, they adjusted in their seats and sat straight.

_“¿Qué esta haciendo él aquí?”_ asked Melly.

“ _Es el mejor amigo de Miguel y el tío de Ginny_ ,” replied Trish defensively.

“ _No es el tío de Ginny_.”

“ _Mamí,”_ replied Natalie, “ _respecto._ ”

Melly adjusted in her seat and tried to make herself comfortable. She glared at Keith and Luke. Anytime they got closer, kissed, or showed any affection, she would grumble under her breath and Henry would avert his eyes.

_“Nunca entenderé por qué Miguel era tan insistente con él. No debería estar tan cerca de Ginny. No con ese comportamiento,”_ said Melly to Henry.

_“Mamí, por favor. Deja de hablar así. Está feliz en una relación. No tienes que seguir subiendo,”_ replied Ricardo, trying to control his anger.

_“Lance no debe estar expuesto a esto,”_ huffed Melly, _“Estoy feliz de que no haya encontrado un novio.”_

“Melly… please,” Trish’s fist curled. Keith took note of her behavior and watched carefully the growing tension. His hand gripped to Luke, nervous as to what was being said.

_“¿Trish, tienes que entender mi preocupación? Miguel seguía diciendo que se aseguraría de que Lance encontrara a su alma gemela y que insistió en que era este hombre.”_

Trish banged her fist on the table, causing everyone to startle to her attention, _“Porque Keith es una buena persona. Un hombre maravilloso. Miguel quería que Lance estuviera con alguien bueno y Keith se ajustará al tipo.”_

_“Ya no importa. Él tiene una novia. Ahora sabemos que es heterosexual.”_

_“¡No funciona así! ¡Él es bisexual sin importar con quién él tiene relaciones! ¡Acepte ya! ¡Es un gran hijo y merece tu respeto!”_

_“¡Porque no es quien es Lance!”_ shouted Melly.

"You know what?! No! I'm tired. I can't even think to speak in Spanish anymore," Trish stood up and pointed her finger at Melly's face. The McClain siblings froze in place, surprised at how brass Trish was becoming, "you don't have the right to say what he can and cannot do with his life! I've told him that option and he refuses and that's his choice. You need to respect your son and who he was born to be and nothing... nothing you say will change that! Miguel isn't here anymore and now it's my responsibility to take care of his siblings. He would have disgraced you for what you have said and just because he is gone does not give you the permission to go back to the words that hurt your children. If you don't agree, then leave. This isn't your home, it's mine and no one - no one! Will speak that way about the man who raised Ginny!" She stormed off into the house.

" _Conyo_..." Melly replied looking to her children for their support. Instead she was met with disapproving eyes and disappointment. Ginny wanted to run to her mother but instead looked to Keith for help.

Keith stood, resting his hand gently on Ginny’s head before he started to follow Trish into the house. Luke could hear him mutter but the language he was speaking was clearly not English. "Trish?" He spoke softly, wanting only to be there for her. "What can I do?"

She was hovered over the sink, wiping away the tears that fell after she lost sight of all of them, "She doesn't have any room to speak about Lance in that way! Both of them! Henry is the same! Lance means everything to this family! We wouldn't be here without him and for them to say those things! Arg!"

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He gave her something to hold onto, someone who cared. Someone linked back to Miguel in a way none of the others were. "I know, and Lance knows too. He knows how much he means to both of you. To hell with they think."

"They won't accept him. They keep dismissing who he is! It's not right." She pulled him closer and dug her eyes into his shoulder, "they all think Miguel was the strong one but he always told me they were wrong. Lance is the strongest of them all. He's the only one that has stood up to his parents and took pride of who he was and what he wanted. What happened with me and Miguel was an accident. We didn't intend to have Ginny so we were forced to stand up for ourselves, but not Lance. He stood up just for the right to be himself. He stepped up and gave up everything for his brother and niece. He is the one that keeps doing what he thinks is best without hesitation and I will not stand for someone speaking as if they could change him."

"Hey, look at me." Keith tilted Trish’s face up to look at him. He still consistently appeared exhausted, but for the moment all Trish could see was a soldier. "I know Lance is strong. I know that he's going to do what he feels is best for his life. I know this because he's the one Miguel always said he looked up to. So what we have to do is stand by him. Be there for him if and when he needs us. Like Miguel would say to me, 'I've always got your six.'"

She hugged Keith closer, "They just won't accept him. They won't accept you... just cause of Miguel."

"They don't have to accept me..." Keith tucked his face into the nape of her neck. _"The only person I need to accept me is Lance."_ She felt his hands shake slightly but it stop as soon as it started.

She stepped back and held his hands within hers. "Keith... I hope you know Miguel had fully intended for it to go a different way."

"I know... but that's not how it went. I've... I've accepted that fact. The moment I lost him, I accepted it."

"Do you know exactly what I'm talking about?"

Keith raised an eyebrow slightly confused. "Is there something I should know?"

"The reason Melly and Henry don't approve of you, well part of the reason is because he always wanted for you and..."

"Are you guys here?" shouted Lance from the front door.

Trish released her hands from Keith's hold and wiped away any of her tears.

"Come to the kitchen!" she shouted but turned to Keith to whisper one last thing, "we can finish this another time."

"Fine," Keith muttered as he groaned at the sound of Lance's voice.

Lance whispered something to Becca behind him, "It'll be fine. I'll introduce you to the good people first." He walked into the kitchen, holding Becca's hand.

Keith shifted to lean against the counter as he looked at Becca. He had to admit that she was pretty, and he could see why Lance seemed to be infatuated. She catered to his every obsession.

Becca stayed nearly glued to Lance's side. She smiled softly to Trish but balked under Keith's analytical gaze. "Hi, I'm Becca." She gave a small wave with her free hand.

"Welcome to my home, Becca.  I'm Trish and this is Keith. I'm sure Lance has explained who we are."

"Hey," Lance noticed the stains of dry tears on Trish's cheek and the puddle on Keith's shirt, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh what, this? I was just crying about how big Ginny is getting. I can't believe she's twelve." She looked to Keith to confirm her story.

"Yeah, she's grown so much this last year." He gave Trish a supportive grin.

"Well, it's only going to get worse from here. You dated Miguel as a teen, so you know what's coming," he tried to laugh the tension in the room.

Luckily, it worked, "Of course. I'm not ready for it."

"Okay, well, I guess I need to take Becca to the back. Yes?" He turned to her and smiled.

"Sure." She smiled up at him causing Keith's stomach to turn. "It wouldn't be right showing up and not meeting the birthday girl."

"For sure. She'll be the easiest to get through. Don't mention you're Ariel, then she'll stick to you like glue. Come on." He held her close with his hand and escorted her to the backyard.

When they disappeared, Trish turned to Keith, noticing the tenseness of his stance. She giggled to herself as she started back to the group and whispered enough for Keith to hear, "Maybe what he intended is still possible."

Keith sighed as he followed Trish out. Becca had greeted Ginny, surprising her with a gift she had hidden from Lance. "I heard you were a fan of a certain voyaging princess."

Ginny's eyes widened as she hesitated to take the gift. "Go ahead, Ginny, take it," encouraged Lance.

Ginny took the present and unwrapped it with a wide and excited grin.

"They haven't started selling them in stores yet, but I have a way of finding interesting treasures." Becca smiled and winked at Lance as Ginny held a set of hairbows fashioned after Moana.

Ginny smiled and handed the bow to Natalie to put in her hair.

Lance blushed, finding their whole interaction adorable. He took her hand and kissed her on the cheek, too shy to do more in front of his family.

"It looks good," he said as Natalie finished putting on some of the bows.

"Thank you!" she stood up and gave Becca a big hug.

"You're welcome. Anyone Lance calls his princess deserves to look like one."

Keith sat down next to Luke, far more tense than he was earlier. "I don't know how much more I can take." He kept his voice low.

Luke took Keith's hand and squeezed it with concern, "Did everything go okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. There's just tension and disagreements within the family since... since I showed up."

Luke knew this wasn't the place to discuss it, "Want to go inside or wait until we're at your place?"

"Wait... I don't want to ruin Ginny’s day."

"Okay." Luke leaned to kiss Keith, but he could feel the tension as his lips pressed against Keith's cheek.

Lance motioned for Becca to sit beside him at the center of the table, "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," all the siblings said at once, which only raised Lance's suspensions that it had to do with him.

"Becca," said Henry with a warm smile, "tell us a little about yourself."

"Um," she laughed nervously, "well I'm an aspiring actress and I work at the Magic Kingdom. I'm twenty-six and a self proclaimed geek." She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh no!" joked Melly, "you're one of them."

Lance laughed, "Why are you surprised?"

"That's how Lance and I met. We were both at a convention." She held onto his hand. "He was so sweet and thoughtful."

"Yeah? Him?"' joked Natalie.

"Yeah me! God, Nat!" complained Lance. The family laughed.

"Tio is super nice! What did he do for you?" asked Ginny.

"He made me feel like I was the only person that was there. Like nothing else mattered."

"Wow," Ricardo choked on his drinks, "That does not sound Lance at all."

"I seriously am going to murder all of you!"

"Okay, that sounds like Lance," joked Armando.

Becca started laughing as she held onto Lance's arm. "I promise you he was a complete gentleman. Even when apologizing he was always so sweet."

"Apologizing? Why is he having to apologize already?" asked Trish.

"He was running late. It was a family emergency right?" She looked to Lance to clarify.

"Oh um," he leaned over to Keith, "yeah. With one member of the family."

Keith had frozen where he sat. He could swear that everyone could hear his heart pounding. He only hoped that Luke couldn't tell it through their hands.

"Everything is good now," Ginny smiled directly to Keith, "no problems."

Lance nudged the edge of Ginny's chin. She was too smart for her own good.

"I'm glad. You had me worried you would rush off and be someone else's knight in shining armor." Becca kissed his cheek.

Lance nervously chuckled. "Well, I hate to ruin it, but I'm her knight first. I can't let the princess down. Her blue paladin is always here for her."

Ginny giggled, "I can always share."

"I don't mind sharing. After all you're the princess here, Ginny, not me."

She laughed again.

"Alright, maybe it's time we start cooking," suggested Trish, "when are Pidge and Hunk getting here?"

"Hunk said he's getting Shay after his shift at five."

"Okay. Sounds good. And Pidge?"

"She's lurking somewhere. I can feel it." Keith shuddered as he looked around.

"You're always so paranoid," commented Trish.

"Honestly, his ninja senses are really good," surprised Pidge from behind the majority of the group, "Happy birthday, Ginny."

"See, I told you." Keith sighed as he waved a hello to Pidge. "There's a good reason I had file for the position of specialist a few years ago."

"You did what?" asked Lance, but he wasn't heard as Pidge gave Ginny a present.

Sitting on top of her head, Ginny sported her new set of pink cat ear headphones.  
"I've already made it capable with the laptop."

"Thank you!" She hugged Pidge and then stuck to her side as everyone else started to cook and help out.

Becca was asked to assist Trish in the kitchen as she figured it was best to keep her close while the men met at the grill.

Lance brought over the cooler filled with beers and passed them around, "So... what do you think?"

"She's cute," said Armando, "too cute for you."

"I'm not gonna disagree with that," replied Lance.

"She's bubbly..." Keith shuddered, eliciting a laugh from Luke.

"I like that about her," commented Ricardo, "I think she fits right in."

"I just think we have a lot in common. Hadn't met someone like that in a while," with a quick glance, he sipped his beer and looked to Keith, "can't make the mistake of letting someone good go."

Keith took a long sip of his beer, keeping his focus anywhere but Lance. "Looks like you got it all under control."

"You only make that mistake once," said Lance as he chugged the rest of his beer.

The brothers had no clue of the  strain between the two, but Luke was starting to get a clearer understanding of why their behaviors towards each other was often on and off.

He slipped his arm around Keith's waist, pulling him closely and trying to keep his focus on him.

"It takes effort to hold onto something. Kinda hard when you don't try." Keith allowed Luke to pull him close as he muttered to himself.

Luke leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Keith? Are you sure you don't want to step away for a minute?"

"I think I'm gonna need more than a minute... let's just go. Trish will understand..."

"Then, let's go give Ginny a few minutes and head out." Luke gave Keith a lukewarm smile and took his hand, excusing them from the group.

Lance knew that face on Keith and all it did was cause him to chug a whole new beer.

Hunk walked into the kitchen with Shay just as Luke and Keith came to speak with Trish.  
"We're gonna get going," said Luke.

"What? But dinner isn't ready. Who will cook the meat?" asked Trish, concerned by Keith's expression.

"I can do it." Hunk spoke up, "I don't mind."

Keith gave Trish an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I just need space right now."

"Yeah - yeah, okay. I understand. Thank you for coming. Come back next weekend. I'll see both of you at work," replied Trish.

They started to leave the kitchen, waving to everyone goodbye. Natalie smiled kindly, but Melly stood back and gave a stare of judgement - regardless of the fact, it didn't faze Keith or Luke, both with other matters in their mind.

Before leaving, they found Ginny and Pidge in the living room playing with the WiiU.

"You're leaving?" asked Ginny, giving puppy eyes.

"Yeah, 리틀 스타 공주 . Remember how sometimes I don't handle large groups well? You'll see me next weekend."

"Yeah... that's the reason," muttered Pidge under her breath.

"Okay. We'll get dinner next weekend," Ginny half smiled and asked for a hug.

He crouched down hugging her tightly. "No matter what, you're the most important person in my life. Don't you ever forget that."

As a reward she kissed him and held him tightly for a few more seconds.

Pidge grinned, "Finally, something completely honest."

Keith stood as he gave Pidge a quick glare. "Let's go..." He started to make his way out, waiting to make sure Luke followed.

Luke and Keith left the house, only looking forward. They missed Lance leaning against the wall watching them exit the house. His arms crossed, deep in thought, he didn't see Becca approach him and place a hand in his arm.

"Are you okay? You've closed yourself off." She looked up at him concern covering her features.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I told you I get a little weird once I'm with my family. I'm sure you sensed the weirdness when we first joined them."

"I did... this is different. You're upset bordering on angry about something..."

Lance sighed, "It's complicated and not something I'd want to discuss here where they could hear me." He looked around and took her hand, "keep quiet." They tiptoed through the house and up the stairs. He quickly entered his room and released her hand to close the door silently.

"So... I know we haven't been together long, but I want to help if something is bothering you." Becca stood there in the center of his room, ringing her hands.

Lance rubbed the back of his head and looked around the room. He pulled up his office chair and had her sit down, knowing that asking her to be on the bed would seem to forward, even for him. "There's is just a lot going on. A lot of pressure from a lot of areas."

"I can sense that. No matter what room I stand in there's tension."

Lance sulked and sat on the edge of the bed, "It's only gotten worse ever since Miguel passed. None of us really know what to do anymore cause so many things have changed."

"So start with the simplest change and work from there. That's what we did when my father passed away. We just took it step by step." She wanted to reach out to him, but wasn't sure if she should.

"Are you going to convince my mother that I am making the right decision of continuing to live here, cause that's argument number one."

"I said the simplest problem not the main one." Becca smiled as she reached out to him. "Give me another one that isn't impossible."

He moved on the bed to lean closer to her, holding her hand tightly. "I guess it's getting back to school. At least doing something for myself since Ginny is twelve now."

"Then do that. I think that would be a great thing. It would show Ginny it's okay to move forward."

"Yeah... okay. Can - can you come with me? Maybe I can look at attending Valencia Community College part time. That might help with my _Mamí_ seeing I'm not wasting my life here."

"Sure, I don't mind helping out. If it gets you to start smiling again I'm all for it. This serious grumpy Lance isn't what I like." She reached up brushing her fingers along his cheek.

He leaned against her touch and grinned, "Thanks, Becca. You really don't have to be this nice. I really shouldn't have put you in the middle of this."

"This is just me. You have some really great friends, though. Um... I wanted to ask since it's confusing. Are Keith and Trish a thing?"

Lance chuckled, "Unless Keith suddenly decided that he's straight and left his boyfriend Luke. Did you not notice them holding hands or where you too nervous?"

"Oh... I had no idea..." Becca turned bright red and covered her face. "I feel like an idiot."

"Why? It's fine!" He leaned closer to her and moved her face to look at him; his bright blue eyes gleaming, "A lot is happening at once... why were you curious about Keith and Trish? You're not a gossiper, are you?"

"No! I just was going to be happy for Trish. It's hard to move on after the death of a spouse."

"Yeah... I actually talked with her about it. Right now she wants to concentrate on Ginny. It seems to keep her at peace. That and her bakery."

"That's good. So Keith is a friend of hers, it's nice that she has people."

"Well... Keith was Miguel's best friend in the military... he - he was there when my brother died. He has no family and apparently Miguel and Trish were working on setting him up here and when he passed, Trish took care of it. He's," he paused and thought about his next set of words. With a subconscious smile, he replied, "He's family now and my best friend besides Hunk."

“You really care for him don’t you? It seemed odd that he would leave so suddenly. Especially if he’s so close with the family.”

“Well he's close to this family as in Trish, Ginny, and me… plus there are other thing, but they are kind of personal and I'm not sure I can share.”

“I won’t prod then. He’s lucky to have you as a friend.” Becca moved to sit next to him leaving some space in case it was unwanted.

Lance cleared his throat. He was a man of morals and he respected others, so to have Becca make this kind of move perplexed him. He leaned back slightly to allow his arm to fall behind her and close the gap between them. “Thanks. I try to be a good person.”

“I’ve noticed. You don’t really ever think about yourself. Perhaps you should start doing that.”

“I thought I just said I was going to go back to school?” He laughed and leaned closer to her, “maybe I could ask for a kiss?”

“I think I can do that for you.” She smiled as she gently shifted forward and kissed him.“That’s what you’ve been waiting all day for isn’t it?”

“Yes. And I'll have more if you let me.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him close again and into a kiss. After a moment she started to run her fingers through the edge of his hair, enjoying the sighs it brought from him.

He moaned into her kiss and tangled his fingers into her hair. He pulled her a bit closer and place his other hand behind her back. “Yep, that's what I wanted.”

She shuddered for a moment before blushing. “Your family is probably wondering where you are.”

“This is likely true. Let's go.” He kissed her one more time before dragging her back into the McClain chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, THANK YOU! This past week we were blessed with so many gifts from our readers and it was amazing!!! We've linked them all below for your enjoyment! Please give them love and reblog or comment on their work too! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO US THAT ANYONE TAKES THE TIME TO DRAW, MAKE, OR COMMENT ON OUR WORK! Its nice knowing you are all enjoying it so much <3
> 
> Secondly, Vulpes is going through a really tough time! She's gonna need a root canal and is in a lot of pain and not feeling well, so please send her some love (you know she's sick when she doesn't write for a whole week!) 
> 
> Lastly, we are going to be starting a new monthly fic and we are LIVE STREAMING the writing of chapter one on our instagram. So please check us out! If you can make it to the actual time, Instagram now offers a feature where the live stream stays for replay for 24 hrs, so check it out <3 Hope to see you all there!
> 
> ####  ****
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)
> 
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> Our Instagram: [Luna_Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/) (Previews upload often AND information on an upcoming KLance photoshoot of us as Keith and Lance in cosplay <3) 
> 
> See you next week! -Luna and Vulpes
> 
> FAN ART: 
> 
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) - by [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) - [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) - [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) - [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_
> 
>   
>  [ _The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)
> 
> [ _Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121)   
>    
> 
> 
> ####  [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM)
> 
> \- Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting  
> 


	14. Year 2 - Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Hope you keep enjoying! The comments have been really overwhelming, in a good way! We are so happy you guys keep coming for more! 
> 
> ALSO! Make sure to check out our new monthly fic called Elements of War (Klance Witch AU). Link is at the end notes. Love you guys! - Luna & Vulpes

####  _1 July - 21:34 - I've been confused a lot lately. Too many memories and too little understanding of why they all relate back to him._

Trish and Keith laid on her couch together. A rare events for the two of them, just sitting in peace and enjoying each other's company. She sipped her Cuban coffee as he drank his tea.

Ever since that conversation on Ginny’s birthday, both of them made an effort to spend time together. They realized a key factor in being together.

They were each other’s closest link back to Miguel.

Watching a romantic comedy, they laughed together and casually talked about everything and anything, including Miguel. They noticed quickly that without another person around, the two could mutually discuss Miguel and it not feel completely painful.

“Miguel would not be handling Ginny becoming a teen. He always told me how much he would dread it,” said Trish.

“No he would not.” Keith chuckled, “He also wouldn’t know what to do with this.” He motioned between them as he took a handful of popcorn.

“What? Us being friends? Hanging out casually? He wasn't the jealous type, usually, but I guess he never figured you and I would be close. He always thought it would be you, him, and Lance. He wasn't completely wrong,” she giggled.

“He would lose every single argument against us. I don’t know about the Lance thing...”

“Oh?” She ate some popcorn and stopped paying attention to the movie, “I thought things were getting better? Lance doesn’t seem personally angry with you anymore.”

“They are I guess… I don’t know.” Keith sighed and let his head rest against the back of the couch.

“There is something,” she turned around to face him and paused the movie, “spill. What has he done this time?”

“He hasn't done anything. Trish, we’re fine I promise.” Keith tried to get her to play the movie.

She grabbed the remote and sat on it, “Then what did you do?”

“Please, just drop the subject.” Keith felt his gut twist and he just wanted to hide from the memories. “We’re fine.”

“No,” she ate more popcorn, but removed the remote from where she sat to her hand, “something is up and I am not about to allow the two of you to be anything but peachy. If something is up, you need to tell someone. And if it's about Lance, who better than me?”

“Because you’re going to smack me.”

She stopped eating and put the popcorn and remote on the coffee table, “Keith… what did you do?!”

“I kissed him at the holiday party…” He started to shift away from her.

Trish’s jaw dropped and there was silence. Her mind processed what she thought she heard into the realization that she actually did hear him correctly. Her hand reached for his shirt and pulled him closer, “You did what?!”

“It was dumb on my part and we talked about it already! So like I said we’re fine.” He tried to pull away from her.

“Well that explains why he was pissed with you after Christmas! God Keith… oh my god, does Luke know?! You were already dating him! How could you?!”

“Luke doesn’t know and you’re going to keep your lips sealed! It was a mistake on my part, I admit to that.”

“But how could you even do that?! What made you think to kiss him? I have got to give it to Lance… that boy was crushing on you then. For him to keep it a secret.”

“Wait what?” Keith stared at her in disbelief. “He was what?”

“Oh don't tell me you didn't realize that at one point Lance had a thing for you? I mean, he was pretty down when you started dating Luke. Naturally, he had to get over it.”

 _“It was just that one night...right? God, I’m so stupid.”_ Keith covered his face with his hands. “I’m an idiot…”

“You honestly didn't notice?” Trish leaned back on the couch, “at least it was just that one time and that's it right?”

“Sure… that one time when I was with Luke…” Keith quickly moved off the couch to avoid an attack from Trish,

It took another moment before Trish proceeded, grabbed a pillow, and threw it at Keith, “Don't you walk away! I will hurt you more if you don't explain what _that_ means!”

“It was when I thought I had a handle on things. I had an attack at my apartment and Lance happened to be over making dinner… all we did was kiss I swear.”

“It doesn't matter if it was just a kiss! It's _never_ just a kiss… especially not if you kiss him again _while_ you have a boyfriend. Oh my god, now I feel so bad for pressuring Lance into making up with you. No wonder he was so angry at you. I'm angry at you!” She stood up and approached Keith, but to his surprise, she simply stood in front of him with her hand on her hips, “something is going on in that little brain of yours. Clearly there is something bothering you and it has to do with Lance. Whatever it is I sense it will affect Luke too and, no matter how much I've been biting my tongue on this matter, Luke deserves honesty.”

“I know…” Keith looked away from her. “Please don’t tell Lance you know… I don’t want him to go back to hating me.”

“I won't. That's the last thing I ever wanted for you two. What I wanted was the first thing, but one of you fucked up and then you made it worse with the second thing,” she sighed, crossing her arms and muttering something in Spanish. The only word Keith understood was Miguel.

“I’ve apologized numerous times to Lance… and like I said we’re good. We’ve found a balance in our friendship. I think...”

“You think? That doesn't sound confident.”

“It’s a little hard to tell when he’s with _her_ all the damn time.”

“Becca? This has to do with Becca?” Trish shook her head, “this has to do with _Becca._ ” She repeated, now getting the full picture.

“Look Lance and I are fine. He’s happy and I’m happy. We’re both in stable relationships, so like I said we’re fine.” Keith grabbed his jacket from the arm of the couch. “It’s late, I should be going.”

“What? You won't stay to greet Ginny back from her day at Disney with Lance and Becca?” she laughed jokingly. She reached over and grabbed Keith’s hand, “Look, whatever is going on in here,” she poked his chest, “figure it out, if not for you then for Luke. He's a good guy and deserves the truth, including your true feelings.”

“I know and I’m working on it.” He slipped on his jacket as he moved towards the front door and grabbed his helmet.

“We’ll continue this conversation another day. You still have to tell me _why_ you kissed him. I want to make sure it's the reason I think it is.”

Keith paused his hand on the door knob. “It… it just felt right.”

Trish chuckled, but for a second it didn't sound like her, but Miguel, back in their barracks laughing on about more information he would pester to Keith about Lance.

In the haze of the memory, Keith felt his hand get tugged back as the door opened. Standing in front of him was Lance, “Hey! Leaving?”

“Yeah… I’ve got an early meeting tomorrow.” Keith shifted to move past Lance.

“Oh, okay? I guess I'll have to give you your present later, right Ginny.”

Ginny grabbed Keith’s hand. Even if he was leaving, she still expected a hug. “I'll give it to you another day,” she said as they quickly embraced.

“Sounds like a plan, my 리틀 스타 공주.” He kissed her forehead before moving to leave.

Lance raised an eyebrow before excusing himself from around Becca and Ginny. He stopped right beside Keith on his bike, “Hey. You look pale, is everything okay? Did you have an episode?”

“No, everything is fine. No attack, just tired.” Keith tried to smile as if nothing was bothering him.

“Okay…” Lance didn’t believe him, “you know you can call or text me whenever. We paladins stick together.” He held up his bracelet and proudly showed it to Keith.

“Yeah… I’ll try to remember that.” Keith slid his helmet on and turned on his bike.

Lance watched him drive off, still worried about the look on his face. He walked over to Becca and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “He’s acting weird. I may have to hang out with him soon.”

“He just seemed tired. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” She held onto his arms leaning against him.

He held her closely and stared at the dust flowing with the wind left behind from Keith’s bike. Lance knew better - something was wrong.

#

####  _4 July - 1:00 - I hate today._

<//>

_Shiro: How are you holding up? Are the fireworks too much outside your apartment?_

_Keith: I bought noise canceling headphones… the lights aren’t much better though._

_Shiro: Are you alone? I was heading to Matt’s, I’m sure he would be okay with us visiting._

_Keith: If you’re going to Matt’s I’m sure Pidge will come over here…_

_Shiro: Well, we can all hang out if you want more company. Really, we weren’t going to have a date or anything. We were just going to spend some time with each other._

_Keith: I just want to sleep_

_Keith: It’s been a few days_

_Shiro: Have the nightmares been returning?_

_Keith: … I’ve tried meditating. Melatonin doesn’t work any more_

_Keith: Even Luke has started sleeping at his own place_

_Keith: He said he can’t get a solid night’s sleep here…_

_Shiro: That explains why he’s not there._

_Shiro: Is he at least with you when you’re not sleeping?_

_Keith: When work allows it_

_Keith: He’s spending the holiday with his family_

_Shiro: Okay, well, if you need anything, I am down the hall. Call or text._

_Keith: I’ll keep that in mind._

_ <//> _

_Lance: Please tell me you are not in a ball hiding in the corner?_

_Lance: I just watched Ricardo spark up a firework and it totally clicked in my head why you weren’t here._

_Keith: I’m on my bed watching every Ghibli film I could get my hands on_

_Keith: Noise canceling headphones and blackout curtains_

_Keith: I’m not going to make the same mistakes again_

_Lance: Good! Thats a good idea._

_Lance: Then, I won’t have to make my suggestion of coming over and just sticking by you._

_Lance: (While also not secretly trying to come up with an excuse to leave the house cause my mother is on my last nerve… did they really have to come visit again?! Like, it was a month ago.)_

_Lance: (Okay… I would have loved to just have my bros and sis like we ORIGINALLY planned, but then she showed up. Papi isn’t even here… arg!)_

_Keith: If you want to escape I left an extra key under the front door mat_

_Lance: You mean Pidge’s key? I already knew about it. Lol_

_Lance: I just don’t use it cause I never want to barge in on you and Luke._

_Lance: I know she could not careless, but I have more respect._

_Lance: Anyway, yeah! I’ll be over in thirty minutes. Gonna do some sparklers with Ginny first. See_

_Lance: <Image Sent> _

_Keith: I’m glad she’s having fun_

_Lance: She is. See you soon._

_ <//> _

Lance walked in with a plate full of leftover meat from the grill. He walked the apartment as if it was his own, placing the food in the refrigerator and then walking over to the bedroom. He leaned on the doorframe to find Keith exactly in state he detailed. He slowly walked over, trying to make some movement to be noticed as he knew speaking would be useless.

Keith looked up as he noticed the movement. “Hey,” he took out one of the earbuds right as a firework went off causing him to flinch.

Lance waved his hand and took out his sketch book. He wrote a message and showed it to him: _Don’t remove your headphones. We can message this way._

He nodded, placing the earbud back in. He held a hand out for the sketch book. Once he had it he scrawled his response: _We can move to the couch if you want._

Lance took the sketch pad: _I’m cool with whatever. I figured I’d just be near you if you need me while I do some sketches._

 _That’s fine. I’m going to apologize in advance if I pass out._ Keith yawned as he paused in his  response. _It’s been awhile since I’ve gotten a decent amount of sleep._

 _That’s fine. At least you’re getting sleep unlike before._ He motioned for them to move into the livingroom. Lance quickly got comfortable setting his bag on the floor and pulling out his larger sketchbook and roll of pencils. He crossed his legs underneath him and leaned back to start drawing. He left the smaller sketch pad in the middle for them to communicate as needed.

Keith set up his laptop on the coffee table as he sat down on the couch. He grabbed the small pad: _Thanks for coming… I didn’t want to bother Shiro._

 _Is he next door?_ Lance replied and went back to sketching. Every so often his phone would buzz and Keith would see him smile or laugh before texting back and changing something in the sketch.

_Yeah, what has you in such a good mood?_

_I’m doing some sketches for Shay’s fanfiction of Harry Potter, so her and Hunk keep sending me ideas and I sketch them out._ He flashed Keith his other sketch pad showing Harry and Ron playing a prank on Draco.

Keith chuckled as he started writing. _Make sure to remember Ron’s freckles. Everyone always forgets those._

Lance gave him a finger gun point with a snap of his fingers before returning to his sketching. As he kept working, the phone eventually stopped buzzing after he snapped a picture and sent it to Shay and Hunk. Happy with the image, he decided to leave it for later and scan the piece to color on his desktop.

Looking around, he decided to start a new sketch. He switched his position and faced Keith. The next time Keith would look over, all he would be able to see of Lance’s face was his eyes anytime he looked up or the top of his head.

 _What are you doing?_ Keith held up the pad so that it was all Lance could see.

On the sketchpad he held, he wrote on the back, careful to not show what he had been drawing: _Sketching._

 _You’re being sneaky…_ Keith set the pad down and shifted where he sat to find a comfortable position.

Lance grinned and kept sketching. An hour went by of them being silent - comfortably silent - before Lance reached over and tapped Keith on the shoulder. When he turned to look, he was faced with a messy sketch of himself. Even with its several eraser marks, out of order lines, and scattered points, the sketch was clearly a full body image of Keith watching his movie.

“Do I really look like that?” There was a pain in his voice as he saw the dark circles under his eyes and the way his hair hung limply on his head.

Lance lowered the sketch pad and looked at it once more. He hadn’t intended for the image to bring him any kind of displeasure, but Lance couldn’t deny what he sketched - he drew what he saw.

He responded with a shaking of his head, knowing Keith could not hear him with his headphones still on.

Keith took the earphones out and moved to face Lance. “I’m not mad, I just want the truth…” With every firework he would flinch and his nails would dig into his palm trying to keep him grounded in reality.

Lance put the sketch pad on the table and put his hand over Keith’s, “Yeah, that’s how you look. Put your headphones back on. You’re shaking.”

“I don’t want to… I don’t want to have that kind of life. Where I hide from everything.”

“Hey, dude, calm down,” Lance squeezed his hand on Keith and leaned closer, placing a friendly hand on Keith’s shoulder, “you just have to figure this out. We can figure it out.”

“I wasn’t supposed to come back… I was supposed to turn around for another round of active duty.”

“What?” Lance tried to be supportive but the news made his hand drop from Keith’s shoulder. Something about the fact that they could have possibly not been in this room together now irked him, “You weren’t planning on staying home.”

"No... I never would have returned stateside. I would have gone to Europe to be debriefed and sent back out with a new unit."

Lance pulled back from Keith, disappointed, but unclear as to why. "But Miguel changed that?"

"Miguel didn't know. I didn't know how to tell him." Keith looked away wincing from another firework.

"Why? Why couldn't you just be happy with what Miguel wanted for you?" Lance couldn't explain it but he felt offended as if he was angry for his brother.

"Is this what Miguel wanted for me? Hiding in my apartment flinching at every sound unable to be in crowds. Constantly thinking the worst is going to happen. This isn't what he would have wanted."

"Knowing Miguel he wanted you to have a family. He wanted you to be a part of his life. His family and I thought it was happening. Was I wrong? Are we not enough?"

"I never said that." Keith closed his laptop and walked over to the counter. Returning he had a simple white envelope in his hand. "Here..." he held it out to Lance.

"What is this?" He took the envelope and opened it.

The letter was stamped with the official army emblem. It was asking Keith to return to active duty as a stealth operative, that his skill set was in demand for upcoming missions.

Lance slowly gazed up to Keith, "Are - are you considering this?" The look on his face was shattered, gone, and pale.

"I already sent my response that I will not be returning to active duty." Keith didn't sit back down, instead standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh - cause of, the thing." Lance didn't need an answer. He handed Keith the envelope and sat back on the couch reaching for his sketch pad and looking over the image. As another firework cracked into the sky, Lance watched Keith flinch again and sighed, "I'm sorry you have to go through this. I wish you didn't have to, but I would lie if I said I'm not happy you are here. This past year... I've - we've enjoyed having you here."

"It's not because of this... thing. I don't want to leave. Miguel gave me something I never had and I couldn't bear to lose that." Keith shrugged, "Even if I'm the best infiltrator they've got."

"Ego much?" Lance tried to tone down his saddened mood with the joke, but it was impossible, "Trish keeps telling me how much Miguel would talk about you. I don't know what you did, but I'm glad you did it. You're family now and I don't think Ginny or Trish could have survived losing Miguel without you... even I admit I couldn't."

"To be fair I wouldn't have survived without you all." Keith finally sat back down. The fireworks had died down and his body seemed to relax. "I'd probably be dead in some god forsaken desert village..."

"I can see that. Then, I'm glad we helped." He turned the sketch back to Keith, "There are two options, you keep it as is, I go off and fix it so it's colored and perfect, or I rip it up and we never see it again."

"Go ahead and fix it. You can use it for the cover of the photo portfolio you've been building on me."

"Yeah. Okay. Maybe I'll do more sketches in there too. I kind of like it." He closed the sketchbook and wrinkled his face, "it's pretty late. Maybe you should try and go to sleep."

"Yeah... sleep..." Keith sighed as he glanced towards his bed.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you?"

"I pass out occasionally..." Keith tried to lie but from the look that Lance gave him, knew that it failed. "No, I haven't. It's been a few days maybe a week."

"And what has Luke said about this?"

"He's been sleeping at his own place. Says it's easier now that he's the bakery manager."

Lance thought about the statement, "Are you two okay? Maybe that's why it's been harder to sleep."

"We're fine. He's just busy that's all."

"Have you thought that maybe you miss the comfort of having him around? I mean, I'm sure you don't like the idea of feeling dependent of another, but he is your boyfriend. There is a different level of desire and need for another when it's someone you're dating."

"No, it's no different if he's here or not. Sleep doesn't exist for me." Keith stood and started to walk to his bedroom.

"Then, come home with me. Go to bed with Ginny. Yeah, I know my mom and siblings are over, but the last time I remember you getting sleep was with Ginny."

"I can't do that. Your mother would just be furious at my presence and take it out on Trish." He paused in the doorway.

"Or I could really make her scream at me and you and Ginny sleep in my bed. That way all the screaming comes to me and not Trish."

"I don't want to cause problems."

"The only person she really has a problem with is me. All her anger and frustrations with Trish, you, Ginny, and even Miguel all are cause of me and I've been dealing with it since I was sixteen. Nothing she does can make it worse. I'd prefer to deal with her yelling knowing you got sleep."

"You're not going to give up are you?" Keith sighed as he looked over at Lance. From the way his hands shook to the slouch of his shoulders, it was clear that he was barely standing. Soon the lack of sleep would start to take it's toll on him.

"I'm a little persistent. A trait I learned from my older brother." He gave a cocky grin.

"Fine..."

"Excellent. We'll sneak Ginny out for breakfast in the morning. See if Luke can join us and I'll message Becca." He stood up and started dialing a number in his cellphone, "go on! Get ready!"

As Keith started into his room, he heard Lance over the phone, "Hey Ginny. Keith is coming for a sleepover. Get in your best pjs and get my room ready to go immediately to bed. Red has not been doing so good. He needs his princess." Keith couldn't hear Ginny's response, but he could tell she was worried.

"If you keep talking like that she's gonna worry herself sick." Keith called out as he threw some clothes into a backpack. After a few more minutes he walked back out waiting for Lance.

"She's telling me to tell you to start texting her more. She worries with or without me saying anything." Lance laughed at Ginny's demanding nature.

Keith chuckled as he pulled out his phone and sent Ginny a quick text.

_ <//> _

_Keith: do you want daily or weekly texts?_

_Ginny: As many times as you can!_

_Ginny: Come over and let's go to sleep._

_Keith: all right 리틀 스타 공주 we're on our way_

_Ginny: Yay!_

_ <\\\> _

"You ready."

"Yeah, let's get going." Keith shut off the lights and locked the door behind them as they left.

Lance started through the hallway when they were surprised by the door across the hall swinging wide open.

"When did you get here?" slithered Pidge. Matt and Shiro's faces appeared behind her, wanting an answer as well.

"A few hours ago... why are you all being weird?" replied Lance.

"Cause someone told me he wanted to be alone," said Shiro.

"And I was forced to comply with this request," added Pidge.

"I told you that I was fine and didn't need you all to hover. Which is what you would have done if I had hung out with you all." Keith defended himself as he pushed Lance down the hallway.

They all watched, eyes lingering at every step as Lance tried shouting at Keith for forcing him to move faster.

"I find it weird that it was Not Boyfriend," whispered Pidge.

"Yeah. We offered yet Lance shows up," said Matt, "I bet Trish did something."

"Why do you say that?" asked Shiro.

"Ever since Keith started in the bakery, she always joked how eventually they would date. I always thought she had more respect once Keith started dating Luke."

"It's not that," said Pidge as she watched them drive off, "it’s more than anything Trish could do."

Shiro shook his head and walked into the living room, knowing exactly what Pidge had meant.

Arriving at the house, Lance seemed to be speeding through the home. He grabbed Keith's wrist and pulled him in, not waiting to greet and speak to anyone if he could avoid it. Once up the stairs, he swung Keith in and locked the door. "You in here?" he whispered.

Popping out of the blankets was Ginny, "Ready!"

Keith smiled as he dropped his bag to the floor and crawled into the bed next to Ginny. "I promise I'm okay. I just need sleep."

She placed both of her hands on his cheeks, squishing them against her palms, "And sleep is important. Get comfy." She patted the left side of the bed for Keith and adjusted herself to the center.

Lance chuckled at her carrying nature and removed his shirt without thought, leaving the bareness of his chest exposed as he searched his dresser for a pair of pj bottoms.

Keith held back a groan at the sight as he buried his face in the pillow. "Just hurry up, I don't want to start drifting off only to be woken up by your clumsiness."

"Shut up!" said Lance causing Ginny to giggle. He removed his pants and slipped onto a pair of Supernatural pjs.

"To stop the demons!" shouted Ginny as Lance crawled into bed.

"Yeah," he laughed and kissed her on the cheek, "Good night Ginny, make sure he sleeps."

Before Lance could fall asleep he could hear the even breaths coming from Keith. His arms wrapped around Ginny, his fingers brushing against Lance's arms every so often, sometimes skidding across the bracelet on his wrist. He looked nothing like the exhausted soldier Lance had sketch before.

Lance grinned and turned off the light. Cuddling close to Ginny, he allowed his hand to rest near Keith’s chest as they all went to sleep.

#

####  _5 July - 7:30 - A good night sleep really changes things, but this morning didn't match my restfulness._

There was a panicked breath escaping Trish, then a little fury, but it extinguished with relief. She had been looking for Ginny all morning and when she finally decided to wake up Lance; she was surprised to find Keith instead.

Then a slight movement and she saw Ginny and Lance - the three huddled together in peaceful slumber.

Shaking her head, she slowly closed the door, but then faced Melly instead.

“What is he doing here?” She asked with her heavy accent.

“He’s sleeping.”

“Doesn't he have his own place?”

“Yes, but every so often he will come and sleep over.”

“Why?”

“Cause he’s family and typically spends it with Ginny.”

“But in Lance’s room?”

“No, normally it would be in the guest room, but you are there now. It's no big deal.”

“No big deal! Lance is a bisexual and he is sleeping with a man on his bed. He is cheating on his girlfriend.”

“He is not!” Trish laughed from the ridiculous notion Melly made. The other siblings stepped out from where they were and started to wonder what was going on.

“Lance is cheating on Becca!” asked Natalie, “but I liked her.”

“He’s not cheating on Becca. He’s sleeping in his room with Keith _and_ Ginny. It's a sleepover they sometimes do for Ginny.”

“Oh! _Mami_ that's nothing to worry about,” said Natalie.

“No? Your older brother kept insisting that one day Lance and that man would be together…”

“So?” asked Armando, “I like Keith. If that was even the case it wouldn't bother me.”

“Yeah, and it's not,” said Ricardo, “Keith has his boyfriend and Lance has Becca. And Ginny is in there?”

“Yes, which means it's for her! They often do things like this for her. It's helped her cope with Miguel’s death,” finished Trish.

“But…”

“No, Melly. I've already threatened to kick you out once and I will follow through with it still.”

Melly huffed and dashed into the guest room.

Keith stared up at the ceiling, keeping as still as possible to not wake Ginny or Lance. It was his fault. No matter what Lance said, his presence here was causing strife within their family. He shouldn’t be depending on Lance, that much was clear. He had Shiro as his sponsor and he had Luke. That was all he should need.

Carefully as not to wake either Lance or Ginny he climbed out of bed. He swiftly changed and started to make his way to the front door. He’d walk back to his apartment if that’s what it took for Lance to shift out of his mother’s crosshairs. Even if only for a short while.

“Don't you dare go anywhere,” said Trish from the step of the porch, “you will not let her win.”

“No? And who really wins if I stay?” Keith looked over his shoulder at Trish. “Luke will understand it. He won’t be pleased but he’ll understand. But that woman is a battle I won’t win.”

“You're not the one that needs to win it, they do. This was suppose to be weekend where the siblings would get together with Ginny to celebrate the holiday of the country their brother and father died to protect. Instead, she forced herself into the trip and burdened them with her judgement. She's gotten worse since Miguel died and it's starting to make it difficult on all of them. She's just using you as an easy target.”

“So you want me to push back?” He turned and looked at her. “What if doing that ruins what Lance and I have built with our relationships. Trish, this is a balancing act for me.”

“I'm not saying to push back, I'm saying to not let what she does push _you_ back. What plans did you have for this morning? Don't lie to me.”

“We were going to sneak Ginny out and grab breakfast… with Becca and Luke.”

“Then do it. Call Luke. Go and eat. Don't let her stop you.”

Keith pulled his phone out as he walked back into the house. He quickly sent Luke a text, dropping his bag by the front door. Walking back up to Lance’s room he no longer tried to be quiet, not caring if they snuck Ginny out or not.

He heard Lance shouting in Spanish to his mother. As he stepped down the stairs, he watched Lance pull down his shirt and call Ginny to hurry up.

“Did you have to rush off? For a moment I thought you were leaving us.”

“For a moment I was.”

“What? Seriously?! It isn't cause…”

“ _No te vas. ¡No te vas con él!_ ” shouted Melly.

“ _Estamos llevando Ginny para desayuno. Él está llevando a su novio y estoy llevando Becca, yo no sé cuál es su problema,”_ yelled Lance.

“ _¡Dormiste en la misma cama!_ ”

“ _¡Con Ginny!”_ Lance grabbed the car keys and tossed them to Keith, “You’re driving. She didn't give me a moment to text Becca.” He stormed out and grabbed Ginny’s hand as she appeared.

Trish stood behind Keith waiting to see what Melly would do. Melly stepped closer to Keith, “ _Usted es una carga para esta familia._ ”

“만약 누군가가 쓰레기라면 그 끔찍한 여인이 그 아름다운 남자가 평화롭게 그의 삶을 살도록 허락하지 않을 것이다!” Keith nearly growled at her before turning and following Lance to the car.

With a few blinks, Melly stood, frozen and flabbergasted. With a rush of joy, Trish started to slow clap, a common gesture of pride for others her and Miguel used to do, “I am so proud of you even though I don't know what you said!”

As they slammed the doors into the car, Lance furiously typed on his phone as Ginny awkwardly sat in the back just wishing everyone would get along.

<\\\>

_Lance: Breakfast? Like now?!_

_Becca: Uh… Sure? Where?_

_Lance: Waffle House on Kirkman?_

_Lance: Keith, Luke, and Ginny are joining us._

_Lance: Although my mother wishes me to warn you that I cheated on you last night cause I slept in the same bed as Keith and Ginny last night to help Keith cope with his PTSD._

_Becca: Keith has PTSD?_

_Lance: FUCK! I wasn't gonna tell you that._

_Lance: Out of respect for Keith since it's his issue. Just don't mention it unless he says it first._

_Becca: Okay… you seem upset_

_Lance: upset is being nice._

_Lance: Just come to breakfast. I want to see you._

_Becca: I’m on my way_

_ <\\\> _

Lance hung up his phone and looked out the window. With a deep breath, he realized, “Did you just scream at my mom in a different language?!”

“And?” Keith glanced at Lance as he focused on driving.

“Like? What did you say?!”

“ _Blah!”_ shouted Ginny from the backseat, “that's what I heard.”

Keith laughed taking a moment to catch his breath. “That’s exactly what I said, Ginny.”

“Just tell me you really screamed at her good.”

“I’m fairly certain she was speechless for a moment.”

“Good. She deserves it.”

Keith drove them the rest of the way to the Waffle House in silence. As they pulled into the parking lot he spotted Luke leaning against his car. “You woke Becca up with your text didn’t you?”

“Yes. She worked a late shift at Disney last night. She’s coming.”

Ginny leaped out of the car and ran to give Luke a hug. He looked over to the other two and grunted, “both of you look…happy.”

“And you’re making that sound like a bad thing.” Keith walked over to Luke wrapping an arm around his waist. “If you’re not busy today, I may need a ride home.”

“Trish called and told me to take the day off. I think it has to do with this. And what is this about you screaming in Korean? She couldn’t stop laughing.”

“I may have yelled at Lance’s mother in Korean.” Keith pretended to be extremely focused on a crack in the wall.

Luke shook his head and kissed him quickly before following them all into the Waffle House. They took their seat at the end of the room, leaving space for Becca once she arrived. Lance kept fiddling with his phone as he waited.

“How bad was it that you screamed at her in a different language?” asked Luke.

“She was furious that I was there even though it was simply Lance helping with the fact that it was the fourth of July and I couldn’t sleep.” Keith leaned into him, worried if Luke would be upset that they shared a bed.

Luke raised an eyebrow, “How did he help?”

“We had a sleepover,” replied Ginny.

“Oh? And where did it take place?”

“On _tio’s_ bed. Uncle Keef cuddled me all night.”

“I see,” Luke poked Keith’s arm, “but you got some sleep?”

“A solid eight hours.” Keith gently pushed Luke back.

“Good,” Luke leaned in and whispered into his ear, “since now I’m free we can _sleep_ all day if you want.”

Keith chuckled as he bit his lip and flushed a soft shade of pink. “I’d like that.”

Lance smiled as he saw Becca entering through the door and finding them. She patted Ginny on the head and sat beside Lance with a quick kiss.

“You’re glowing!” shouted Ginny.

With a sigh Becca tried to wipe the glitter off of her face. “It’s the glitter we use for the parades. I didn’t have the energy to wash it off last night.”

“So it’s like a new walk of shame.” Keith couldn’t help laughing.

Lance giggled, “Really, Keith? First of all, come on she works at Disney. Second, that does not discredit the amazingness of the joke, and three, this girl never walks home in shame.” He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closely.

“The fact that she works at Disney does not invalidate the statement. It simply implies that there was a wild night that she happened to be apart of. I mean come on she’s covered in glitter.”

“She’s a Disney Princess. Her wild night was flapping her legs as she sits on a rock.”

“Lance… that doesn’t make it sound much better.” Becca giggle behind her hand as she started to blush.

“Well, you know what I mean. Unless, there is something you did without me. Which is so not fair.” He nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

“Never!” She playfully gasped as she kissed him.

“The two of you are gross.” Keith grumbled as the waitress came to take their order.

They all ordered their food and took their coffees and juices to drink. “Sorry you guys can’t be as _gross_ as us.” Lance stuck out his tongue.

“Don’t you challenge him,” laughed Luke, “he can’t resist it.”

“I wouldn’t dare in front of Ginny.” Keith sipped at his water.

Lance’s face winced, “How gross can you get?”

Luke laughed, “Shall I text you some of the examples?”

Becca raised an eyebrow, “Now I’m curious. He’s always so stern, it can’t be that bad.”

“I am really positive you don’t want to see. I think you believe I’m joking,” said Luke.

“Okay… I was at first but now I am crazy curious. How bad?”

Luke looked to Keith with a smile, “I mean, it’s not like horrible, but maybe I shouldn’t have taken so many pictures.”

Keith choked slightly on his water. “Well they’re curious. Give them what they’re asking for.”

Luke shrugged his shoulders and took out his phone. He went through the phone and opened a secret app. Showing Keith a few of the pictures to make sure one last time it was okay, “You know this means they will see _everything_.”

Keith shrugged, “I don’t have anything to be ashamed of.”

Luke handed Becca the phone and was surprised to see her beam. Lance went to look, but she snagged it away and tried to keep it all for herself. “Come on, let me see!”

“Oh no, this is all for me now.” She couldn’t stop giggling as she moved further away from him.

“What?! Becca come on! Let me see!” He tried scooping his hand underneath her and around her, but she was quicker than he expected.

“Are they serious fighting over the pictures?” asked Luke, confused.

“Yes… yes they are…” Keith sighed.

“Damn it Becca! Let me see.”

“Can I see,” asked Ginny.

In unison they all stopped and shouted, “No!”

Lance then snatched the phone out of her hand and started skimming the pictures. He lost the ability to breath as the first image was Keith taking Luke into his mouth as he looked up with his sultry, gray-blue eyes.

“Ouf,” he whimpered.

Keith choked on his water once again this time having to cough several times to clear his throat.

Becca just sat there with a giant smile on her face as she let Lance continue to appreciate the images. “I must say Luke, the camera angles are wonderful.”

Lance covered his mouth and his blush intensifying as he kept scrolling, each image only getting worse and worse - or was it better and better - he nodded his head to agree with Becca’s statement and couldn’t speak a single word.

“Well, Lance, you asked for it.” Keith cleared his throat one more time before leaning against Luke.

Luke laughed and kissed Keith on the cheek. When he finished, Lance slid the phone back to Luke and refused to make eye contact with Keith. His face was the same red as Keith’s jacket.

“You okay, baby? That wasn’t too much was it?” Becca gently rubbed his back, genuinely worried about him.

“I am perfectly fine… I could use some more water,” he squeaked.

Both Becca and Keith waved down the waitress in unison, pausing only for a moment to stare at each other before Becca asked for another glass of water.

He inhaled the water and then was relieve the food arrived. “So,” he had to cough one more time to sound normal, “the two of you seem to have a healthy love life.”

“We like to think so.” Keith commented in between bites of his omelette.

“Good. Good for you both.” He shoved nearly a quarter of the waffle into his mouth.

“Hope I don’t sound too personal but, frustrated much?” asked Luke.

Lance reached for the water and chugged it before he could choke. “Everything is fine.”

Becca looked at him worried about his behavior. “Please slow down. You’re going to make yourself sick.”

“I’ll be fine. Don’t… ugh…” Lance dropped the fork and  shooed Becca to let him out. He ran for the restroom and disappeared.

“ _Tio_ got excited again,” Ginny shook her head and kept eating her waffles.

“Perhaps it was a bad idea to show him your phone,” Keith muttered looking down at his plate.

“Yeah… maybe,” replied Luke, “I guess Becca has the strong stomach.”

“I just really enjoy yaoi.” Becca smiled sweetly, “It helps that the two of you make a very attractive couple.”

“Yaoi?” asked Luke.

“Male on male sexual and romantic interactions from Japanese animation and comics.” Keith explained.

“There is a fan community of gay sex and romance? How did I not know of this?”

"I have no idea. Perhaps because you're not in the same world as them." He motioned towards Becca and Lance's empty seat.

"Are you?" asked Luke with surprise.

Keith hesitated the fork paused right before his mouth. "No. I'm just exposed to it because of Lance."

"Oh. For a second I thought you had some kind of..." he paused and looked to Ginny. Leaning to Keith's ear and whispered, "Some kind of kink."

"You make it sound likes it's a bad thing? And if I did, would that bother you?"

"Um - no, I just didn't expect something like that from you. I mean, it's been a year, Keith. I thought by now I would have known almost everything about that topic."

"A man can keep somethings a surprise." Keith chuckled, "I don't know if you can handle it anyway."

"I - what have you been hiding?" Luke blushed, trying to figure it out until Lance came stumbling back.

He plopped on the chair and leaned his head on Becca's shoulder. Ginny reached over and started to stroke his hair, " _Tio_ , stop getting so excited. You always get sick."

"Thanks Ginny," he accidentally caught Keith's eyes. Turning his gaze down and away, he slightly blushed, "I'll remember that next time."

"Maybe you should go back to bed. You don't look so good." Keith tilted his head to look at Lance

"Yeah... can I come and sleep at your place?" For a second, Keith believed he was speaking to him, but then when Lance lifted his head and looked to Becca, he knew he had misheard.

"Sure, we'll take Ginny home and then we can go to my place. I wouldn't mind the extra sleep myself." Becca combed her fingers through his hair.

He kissed her cheek and leaned into her touch.

"I think they make a good couple," whispered Luke as he finished his coffee, "I'm happy he finally found someone. It's been a long time."

"Yeah..." Keith looked at the window. He was happy for Lance, so he couldn't explain the twist in his gut when he watched him with Becca.

Ginny happily finished her waffles and then looked to the two couples. She noticed the small glances her uncles would give to each other. Sipping her orange juice, she remembered how they all slept and how, at times, she would wake up from being squeezed too hard from one reaching around to the other.

She found it odd how both always gravitated to each other, yet at moments like this, they seemed to force a distance between them. She couldn't completely comprehend it, but she knew something wasn't right.

However, the young pre-teen had grown enough to know when to keep her thoughts to herself and that an overdue date with her mother for some girl talk was much needed.

"I'm full. Can we leave soon? I want to play with my _tías_ and _tíos_ some more."

"Sure, Ginny." Becca smiled as she helped Lance out of the booth. "Luke would you mind meeting us all back at Lance's place? That way we don't have to leave any cars behind."

"That's totally fine. I got the check." He snatched the check away from the table the moment it arrived and paid for everyone's meal.

They all left the Waffle House; Lance staggering his steps as he entered his car after a quick kiss to Becca.

Keith was silent as he slipped into the driver's seat. He checked to make sure that Ginny was all set in the back before he started to make his way back to the house. The tension was palpable in the car the entire ride.

"Ginny," asked Lance.

"Yeah?"

"Did you bring your headphone?"

"Yeah! They are in the seat. Why?"

"I need to have a conversation with your uncle and it's not for you to hear."

"What? _Tio_!"

"I'll buy you something from work. Just please."

She grunted and put her headphones on, connecting it to Lance's phone through the Bluetooth. "I want a Spider-Gwen shirt."

He grinned and pushed play on her playlist. Once he knew she wasn't doing anything but listening to the music and adjusted himself on his seat and kept his eyes focused on the road, "I have a request... it's a weird one."

"When have I ever said no to one of your requests?" Keith glanced at Lance.

"You might consider it for this one." He cleared his throat, "I want to draw it - I mean, draw what I saw in those pics, like as inspiration for some art. I - I won't make it look like you and Luke if you don't want, but I - arg, this is hard for me to admit, but they were really hot and it would be great practice." He couldn't look over to Keith even for a second.

"Okay. I'll have Luke send me a few of them." Keith replied as if it was nothing, yet internally he was turning beat red. "I guess I should be flattered."

"Um, yeah, I just - I never thought to look at like porn and stuff as reference, but then that kind of just made the thought click in my head - weird."

The gray-blue of Keith's eyes kept flashing in Lance's mind - he kept his own eyes averted to avoid making his mind from going even crazier.

"Well then I'm glad I could help in some way." Keith kept his focus on the road, trying to rid himself of the blush covering his cheeks.

"Are you done yet!" shouted Ginny with a screeching pitch she didn't know she made.

Lance paused the music on his phone and turned back, "Yes, yes. We are done."

Ginny removed her headphones and looked to her two uncles. She went to ask why both seemed so pink, but then also noticed a twitch in both their hands.

The same twitch Freddy had around her.

Instead, she kept the thought and smiled. "I want an uncles date soon. Something nice right before I start school."

"Sure we can do that. Right, Lance?

"Whatever you want, princess."

Ginny giggled, "Anything?"

"Yeah... why?" Lance hesitated in his response. He knew that tone - Miguel was famous for that manipulative tone.

"Don't worry about it. I got it handled."

"Ginny..." Keith turned to look at her once the car was parked. "What are you plotting?"

"Nothing!" She unbuckled her seatbelt and ran out the car before either could ask her anything more.

Finally, they looked at each other, both with the same express and concern. "She's becoming him," whispered Lance.

"Well it was nice knowing you. She's going to be the death of us both."

"Miguel would be so proud. At least it's a nice way to die." Lance laughed, finally relaxing from all the tension, "I'll see you later. Have a good rest of your day." He opened his hand for Keith to put the keys in his palm. As he stepped out, he popped his head back one more time, "And one of these days you'll have to tell me what you yelled at my _Mamí_. I'm dying to know."

"You'll never know." Keith smirk as he dropped the keys in Lance's hand. He walked over to Luke's car, getting in before Lance could reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my favorite part is that now Lance owns a folder in his computer of nakes Keith photos (oops... lmao!) Thanks for all the kudos and comments! You guys are amazing! So much love sent your way <3 - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> Mini Update - Vulpes is doing betters. She still has a way to go before all is good, but she is for sure better than last week. Thanks so much for all the well wishes! <3
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)
> 
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> Our Instagram: [Luna_Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/) (Previews upload often AND information on an upcoming KLance photoshoot of us as Keith and Lance in cosplay <3) 
> 
> See you next week! -Luna and Vulpes
> 
> FAN ART: 
> 
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) -  [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) - [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) - [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) - [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)
> 
>  _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[ _Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121)  / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063)
> 
> ####  [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) - Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	15. Year 2 - Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna: I've been waiting for this chapter I find this to be adorable (the beginning of it anyway). 
> 
> OH and welcome to the beginning of the next angst level. Build up for what's to come ;) - Luna and Vulpes

####  _ 8 Aug - 15:00 - Ginny has become you… I’m not sure who I should be angry about this to.  _

<//>

_ (Group chat: Paladins of Voltron) _

_ Ginny: Paladins! Tonight I am going on a date! _

_ Pidge: When did this happen? Aren’t you like, twelve?  _

_ Lance: With Keith and I, although she won’t tell me what she has planned! _

_ Hunk: Sounds exciting. I’m a little jealous _

_ Keith: Don’t be… it’s terrifying _

_ Pidge: My princess, you have picked two horrible mates. I recommend changing them for those who suit you best.  _

_ Lance: F*@K YOU PIDGE!  _

_ Lance: We are awesome dates. _

_ Keith: Lance… don’t make this worse than it has to be _

_ Keith: Don’t get me wrong I’m all for spending time with the princess. _

_ Keith: I just like knowing what’s going to happen. _

_ Ginny: And you will.  _

_ Ginny: But first, Pidge and Hunk: I need you assistance.  _

_ Pidge: Yes Princess! Anything! _

_ Hunk: At your service _

_ Ginny: I need you to make them presentable! _

_ Lance: Excuse me?! _

_ Ginny: Only the best attire will work today! _

_ Hunk: Pidge, Keith is all yours! _

_ Keith: DON’T YOU DARE COME INTO MY APARTMENT!!! _

_ Pidge: Does being in your closet count?  _

_ Pidge: You’re getting slow, Kogane.  _

_ Keith: Luke just left! How long have you been there!? _

_ Pidge: Ever since you walked to the parking lot to drop him off and this text conversation happened.  _

_ Pidge: <Image Sent> _

_ Pidge: You need to rethink some of these clothes.  _

_ Keith: My clothes are fine! _

_ Lance: We will revisit this topic another day, but I can dress myself just fine.  _

_ Ginny: HUNK DON’T LET HIM! _

_ Hunk: Already on it! _

_ Keith: Lance you picked out my clothes! What are you complaining about? _

_ Lance: I looked at that image. You never threw away the other clothes like I told you to.  _

_ Keith: I don’t leave the apartment in them. They’re comfortable so sue me! _

_ Lance: I’m going to burn them.  _

_ Pidge: Jam Boy! Not Boyfriend! FOCUS!  _

_ Pidge: How formal are we going?  _

_ Ginny: Like prom! _

_ Lance: WHAT ARE WE DOING?! _

_ Keith: I don’t think I own anything like that… except for my military formal wear… _

_ Ginny: Can I see it? _

_ Keith: I don’t know if it fits _

_ Ginny: Put it on! Take a picture! _

_ Keith: I’d rather not…  _

_ Keith: Pidge why did Shiro and Matt just walk into my apartment? _

_ Pidge: <Image Sent> _

_ Pidge: I am almost done with getting him in the suit… well, almost.  _

_ Ginny: Is that Matt’s boyfriend?  _

_ Pidge: Yep. His name is Shiro.  _

_ Pidge: <Image Sent> _

_ Ginny: Wow! He’s strong.  _

_ Lance: I’m enjoying these images.  _

_ Hunk: Isn’t this illegal? _

_ Pidge: DONE! _

_ Pidge: <Image Sent> _

_ Ginny: :O _

_ Ginny: Uncle Keef! You look so handsome! _

_ Lance: sdh fkjashdraehdklfmnsg bjdgn _

_ Lance: Sorry. Dropped my phone… _

_ Keith: This better be worth it _

_ Ginny: How is tio looking?  _

_ Hunk: <Image Sent> _

_ Hunk: I think I did good and he didn’t really argue _

_ Hunk: Nice distraction Pidge _

_ Pidge: You are welcome.  _

_ Lance: I’m in a suit. Why?  _

_ Ginny: You look so good tio!  _

_ Ginny: Okay, mami is going to braid my hair.  _

_ Ginny: Thanks Paladins! _

_ Hunk: Anytime! _

_ Pidge: Always, princess! _

_ Lance: I’m starting to regret agreeing to this.  _

_ Keith: I second that _

_ <//> _

Lance waited down stairs. His dark blue fitted suit hugged every curve of his body, showcasing his long legs and strong shoulders. He has his hair slicked back as he readjusted his bright royal blue tie. 

He was told - commanded - to wait near the door for Keith’s arrival and to not bother the girls upstairs. 

With the click of the lock and a turn of the handle the front door opened. Keith stepped in brushing his uniform off. His hair had been combed and tied back at the nape of his neck. “Hey…” He couldn’t help but stare at Lance.

“Hey…” Lance couldn’t help but stare back.

For a second they both forgot everything. 

Shaking his head, Lance came back to reality, “What do you think she has planned? I was told to not move. I’m figuring it’s the same for you.” 

“Pretty much. Matt drove me here. Pidge was given instructions not to let me ride my bike.” He couldn’t help it as he stood straighter and formal in his uniform.

They stood there, awkwardly staring at each other and waiting. Once they saw Trish coming to the stairs, camera in hand, the two boys stood completely straight.

"Are you crying?" asked Lance.

"No!" shouted Trish, "I'm excited!" She turned and snapped a picture of each of them, "Get closer. I want a picture of the two of you before she comes out."

"Trish what is going on?" Keith shifted closer to Lance, but kept some space between them.

Lance coughed and took a position for a picture, but waited for a response from Trish before smiling.

"Ginny wanted a date with her uncles. When she told me, I told her a real date." She motioned for them to get closer together. They half smiled and she took the picture. "Oh you both look so good together," she whispered to herself before looked back to them, "I convinced Ginny to make this a big event. I made reservations for you at a nice restaurant in Disney Springs and I figured you would then walk around and enjoy the area. I wanted to give her the date Miguel promised her."

"What's the occasion?" The moment she was done with the photos Keith stepped away from Lance.

"Her becoming a teen. She's going off to middle school in three days which means she's a young woman now," Trish had to pause to take a deep breath, "who better than her uncles to show her what gentlemen look and act like."

"I see." Keith slipped his hands in his pockets. At least it didn't sound like some scheme of Ginny's.

Just then, Ginny stepped to the top of the stair. All three mesmerized by Ginny in her black and pink rose covered dress. Her hair was braided into a crown with small pink flower woven in. Her face was lightly covered in makeup and her nails were shaded in pink. She stepped down with a big smile, holding the strap to her black glittery purse.

"Oh my god! Who is this woman?" Lance said, stunned.

" _ Tio _ !" she giggled. 

"He's right. You're beautiful." Keith smiled. "Our little princess is turning into a queen."

Ginny couldn’t stop smiling, “Look,  _ mami _ even took me to get my nails done.” 

Lance replied, “It looks beautiful. You simply look stunning. I don’t deserve to stand beside you.” 

“Well, I’m going to ask that you do. Get close, I want some pictures,” said Trish. She kept positioning them in different small group shots, obsessed with how they all looked, “Okay. Some final things before you take off. One, take these keys. I rented you all a nice car for the evening. Don’t make me regret it,” she handed the keys to Keith, “two, here is the information I got to plan out your day. First it’s dinner at Bongo’s Cuban Cafe, where there will be some light dancing. At 8 o’clock is the start of the Cirque du Soleil show. The tickets are under Lance’s name at will call. Lastly, take her around and have some fun. She took a long nap before I did her hair so she can stay up late, but be home by one o’clock.” 

“One? Really  _ mami! _ ” asked Ginny, jumping in place. 

“Yes. It’s a date with your uncles, so I figured it would be okay if it was a long night. Any questions?” 

“I think you made it perfectly clear.” Keith held his keys in one hand with the other extended to Ginny. “Shall we?”

Ginny shook her head and grabbed onto Keith’s hand. She then took Lance’s and happily started to walk out the house. Her excitement written all over her face, only made brighter when she saw the car outside. 

“Is that a Benz?” asked Lance. 

“Only the best for my daughter.” 

“Where did you get the money for all of this?” 

With saddened eyes, she looked off into the distance. “Her  _ quinceanera _ money. It’s a lot more than what we will need and I know he would have wanted me to spend the money in this way.” 

Lance knew exactly what she spoke about. The money for Ginny’s future  _ quinceanera  _ party - her sweet fifteenth birthday - came from Miguel’s life insurance. 

“We’ll make sure it’s money well spent.” 

Lance and Keith took Ginny to the car. Lance opened the backdoor for her as Keith prepared himself in the seat. Sitting comfortably in the car, Lance awed at everything surrounding him, “I wanna keep it.” 

“Maybe I’ll let you drive back.” Keith ran his hands over the steering wheel. Glancing in the rear view mirror he smirked at Ginny. “Let’s get this date started.”

She cheered as she waved goodbye to Trish. The car zoomed through the streets, much to Lance and Keith’s excitement. Naturally, Lance played them some Disney music. Him and Ginny sang along to every song, even at some moments Keith would be caught singing along. 

As they arrived to Disney Springs, Keith parked the car near the restaurant. Keith slipped out of the car and opened the door for Ginny. Taking her hand, they walked around the car to allow Lance to take the other and head into the area. 

The lights were bright, polished against the various colors of the buildings and the electric feeling of life surround them. They still seemed a bit out of place, dressed too formally for a common tourist trap, but the smile on Ginny’s face made both Lance and Keith not care for a single second. 

They walked into Bangos, a reservation for a nice table near the dance floor. Ginny was already moving her shoulders to the salsa music and Lance had to reminder her to wait before he would eventually take her out to dance. 

They sat down and started looking through the menu, ordering drinks including a mojito and virgin strawberry daquiri. “Are you going to order your own food?” asked Lance. 

“I want to try,” replied Ginny. 

“Then pick an app and we will eat whatever you want, but I won’t help you read any of the Spanish words.” 

Ginny grumbled for a moment, but she figured out what she wanted and ordered once the waiter arrived, “ _ Una plato de tostones and yuca frita _ .” 

“ _ Ah! Si, senorita. Tu hablar espanol?”  _

_ “Si.”  _

_ “Que bueno! Ya vuelvo.”  _

“Good job! Your reading is getting better,” complemented Lance.

“Perhaps I should start teaching you Korean.” Keith mused as he looked over the menu, thankful that Miguel had taught him enough Spanish to understand what he was looking at.

“I want to learn!” she gleefully replied. 

“Finish Spanish before you finish middle school and then you can take Korean in high school. Having a personal tutor should really help.”

“Okay. I can do that!” Their drinks and appetizers arrived just after they ordered their main course. With a change in the song, Ginny could no longer ignore her dancing feet. She stood up and grabbed Lance’s arm, dragging him to the dance floor. They danced salsa. At first, it was like any awkward dance between two people with a massive height differences, but then Ginny let go of Lance’s hands and the two danced side by side, perfectly in rhythm with the smooth beat of the drums and guitar. 

Keith had never seen Lance dance before - astonished by how well Lance knew how to move his body. He moved his legs in step and shook his hips with each beat. His whole body became one with the music and when he retook Ginny’s hand to spin her around, his butt stuck out a little, but he never lost the motion of his hips. 

_ “Don’t be stupid, Keith… he’s moved on… so what if he had a crush on you… you have Luke and you’re happy… right?”  _ Keith finished off his drink a little too quickly as he continued to watch them dance. 

When the song ended, Lance and Ginny clapped and went back to the table. She reached over for a piece of yuca and popped it in her mouth, “Uncle Keef you want to dance later?” 

When the song ended, Lance and Ginny clapped and went back to the table. She reached over for a piece of yuca and popped it in her mouth, “Uncle Keef you want to dance later?” 

"I apologize, Ginny, I'm not much of a dance partner. Your father attempted to teach me and gave up after a week." 

"Ouch, that bad!" replied Lance, sipping his mojito, "now I have to see it."

_ "Tio, _ be nice to your date!"

He choked on his drink, "Excuse me?!"

"What? We are all on a date? So we are each other's date."

"Oh - yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"I will not be dancing, but thank you for the invitation." Keith looked to Lance. "Remember don't get too excited. It would be a shame to waste the good food."

"I - um, yeah. I'll watch myself." He sipped the last of his mojito.

Their meals arrived and they each enjoyed the savory flavors of Cuban one lingering bite at a time.

Too full for dessert, Lance and Ginny danced one more song as Keith took care of the bill with the card Trish had left for them to use. Upon their return, Lance wiped the sweat from his forehead and took Ginny's hand to their next location.

"All the years we've lived in Orlando and I'm surprised we've never seen the show," said Lance.

"I really can't wait!" replied Ginny.

"It's supposed to be spectacular." Keith walked next to them, doing his best to avoid people on the slowly crowding walkways.

Lance looked over to Keith as they made the line for the will call. He leaned over Ginny and whispered, "You doing okay? It's only going to get worse in there."

"I'll be fine. The uniform helps... people tend to move for military." He ran his hand through his hair as he took a deep breath.

Lance reached over with his other hand and patted him on the shoulder, "If it ever gets too hard, let me know. I can figure out a plan B."

Keith nodded, shifting out of the way for a family.

They got their tickets and went inside. Ginny took the lead of finding their seats and placing herself between the two. Lance bought her a glow stick necklace as Keith bought her a program book to take home. The three sat comfortably as they watched the breathtaking performance.

Every so often, Lance would glance to Keith. The arena was packed and he worried that he would be unable to handle the large crowd but Keith remained focused on the performance in front of him. He was stone faced and completely still. Carefully closing his mind to everything around him except for the performance and Ginny.

As it ended, Ginny was on her feet clapping. "That was amazing! I love it!"

"Good. So, what do you say we get some ice cream and sit near the river. I know a really quiet spot away from the crowd that no one really goes to," suggested Lance.

"Okay. You want to do that uncle?"

"Yeah that sounds good." He took a deep breath and stood.

They walked out of the arena and went over to the Ghirardelli ice cream shop. They ordered each a variety of sundaes and then Lance showed them to the hidden area at the back of Disney Springs. The night was beautiful, clear and now all the noise was behind them. They found a bench and sat down, enjoying the peaceful view as they ate their ice cream.

"Can I try yours?" asked Ginny

"Sure, this night is all about you." He offered her his ice cream only a slight tremor in his hand. "You might not like it, just warning."

"Why? What is it?" asked Lance.

Ginny stuck out her tongue and replaced the flavor with her chocolate ice cream. "Ew! That was not good."

"Red bean and chocolate. It's a difficult flavor to find." He chuckled as he ate another bite.

"Can I try it?" asked Lance. He leaned over Ginny's head and waited for the spoon to be placed in his open mouth. 

Keith turned bright red as he took a spoonful and placed it in Lance's mouth. "M-most people don't like it."

Lance squinted at first from the flavor, but then his face relaxed, "It's not the worst thing I've ever had, but I would certainly not order it."

He ate another bit of his ice cream and inhaled the water from the river, "This is nice. Calm and easy to talk."

"What do you wanna talk about?" asked Ginny.

"Anything. Are you excited for middle school?"

"Yeah, but I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Keith looked down at her.

"It's new and there is going to be more kids. Coran told me we have to switch classes by ourselves and that side of the school is so much bigger."

"You'll still have Cindy in some of your classes, I'm sure," said Lance. He groaned with his next response, "Maybe even Freddy."

"I know that change can be scary. You wanna know what helps me?" Keith wrapped his arm around her pulling her close.

She leaned her head on his chest and listened carefully to him.

"I give myself a goal. Something small at first. Get through one day, then gradually it's a bigger goal.  Make it through a week. Talk to someone new. After awhile it just comes naturally as if life was always that way."

As he kept talking, it was clear to Lance that this was how he was coping with his PTSD. This was how he could get through each day.

Lance finished his ice cream before leaning back and completely losing himself to Keith’s voice. It always sounded soothing to his ear, especially when he spoke with Ginny. It reminded him of someone healed, happy, and completely in bliss with his surrounding. 

He always felt it was a rare tone, left only for her - but he didn't t realize it was also reserved for him.

"I can try that. Maybe it will work. Thanks, uncle." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Lance pretended to be overly shocked and offended, "What?! I've been with you for twelve years and he gets the first kiss on the date! No fair!"

"You need to step up your game, Lance. You're starting to slack off." Keith chuckled.

Ginny giggled as Lance pouted. "Well, what do I have to do? I danced and held your hand. Do I need to add how in the past twelve years, you've been my only love and I would do anything to make sure you always smile and laugh?"

Ginny gave him a kiss, "It's a start."

Keith leaned back against the bench and closed his eyes. For just a moment there was complete silence. It wasn't uncomfortable like in his apartment, instead it soothed him and allowed him to calm completely down. "Tonight was wonderful," his voice came out nearly a whisper.

"It's the best day of my life." Ginny smiled, tilting her head as she enjoyed the river's breeze.

"Really?" asked Lance as he pulled Ginny close for a side hug.

"Yeah. I'm happy. Really happy."

Lance felt a tears drip on his hand. He didn't comment on it, allowing her to go through any emotion she needed to feel. He gently slapped Keith's thigh and motioned for him to also hold on to her.

Keith wrapped his arm around her pulling himself towards them. He felt his heart race as he felt Lance's arm beneath his own. " _ stop it... that's not the way this is going to play out...he has her. _ "

Lance adjusted at his seat to be closer to Ginny, tilting his head to rest on hers, "I'm so proud of the woman you are becoming. You've made every morning worth waking up and everyday worth living." He kissed the top of her head, "and I will always stay by your side, no matter what."

"Both of us." Keith added as he looked to Lance. 

Lance smiled to Keith, knowing fully that he would never back down on those words.

"Thanks... I love you both," Ginny whispered through her remorseful but joyful tears, "I'm happy we have each other. We always looks out for one another."

Lance lifted his hand and poke Keith on the chest, "It’s what family does."

"Yes it is... and this family needs to get going before your mother kills us." Keith showed his watch to Lance. They were going to cut it very close to one o'clock if they left immediately.

"Oh man, yeah! We better go. Come on princess, time to leave. Your dates need some sleep." Lance stood up and took Ginny's hand just as she pulled Keith to walk with them.   
The three happily strolled through the crowd, content and completely lost with each other - for once the crowd felt as if they had all vanished.

Reaching the car, Keith tossed the keys to Lance. Giddy, he took his seat and drove them off. Much to Ginny’s humble ignorance and Keith complete awareness, Lance drive chaotically through the streets as he normally did, but the ecstasy on his face brought a smirk to Keith's lips.

They arrived at the house to find Ginny was barely keeping her eyes open. Keith went over and offered to carry her in as Lance made sure nothing was wrong with the car from his carelessness. 

Walking inside, Trish greeted them from the kitchen and took Ginny from Keith.

"Did you have fun?" she whispered.

"The best," yawned Ginny.

"I'm glad to hear. Thanks guys, I got it from here."

Trish took Ginny up the stairs and left the two boys alone. Lance started to loosen his tie and remove his jacket, "I honestly thought she was plotting something evil. I mean, she had that same damn laugh Miguel always does before I got badly injured." 

"I know that laugh all too well." Keith removed his jacket and started to roll his sleeves up. "I miss that laugh."

"I actually do too. At least now it's back in some way." Lance yawned and stretched his arms up, "I guess you will need a ride home or would you prefer to stay over and I drive you back tomorrow?

"You're exhausted. I can just walk back, it's not that far." Keith started to turn for the door.

"No way. You are not walking back." He reached over and grabbed his own car keys, tossing the jacket to the couch, "come on, I'll just drive you. Like you said, it's not far." 

Lance walked out of the house and stepped into his own car, waiting for Keith to come in.   
Keith sighed as he followed. "This isn't necessary."

Lance rolled down the window, "If you start walking I'll just follow you in the car to make you feel more like a waste of time." 

He groaned sliding into the passenger seat. "I hate you right now. You seriously couldn't have just let me walk?"

"It's late and, yeah I know if someone actually attempted to attack you, they would be in for a rude awakening, but I would sleep better knowing I deliver you back home." He started the car and left the driveway.

"Fine." Keith leaned towards the window as he let Lance drive.

They stayed silent, but it was comfortable. Turning into the apartment complex, Lance parked the car and sat back, "Do you need me to walk you to your door too? I mean we were just on a date and I'd like to be a gentlemen." Lance laughed, remembering Ginny's off comment.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure if someone attacks me it's likely to be Pidge." Keith chuckled as he looked at Lance. 

"Oh well, then you're on your own at that point." Lance gave Keith a radiant smile - one true of pure happiness. "I really had a good time. I'm glad we did this for her. I'm sure it helps with such a big change coming her way."

"It probably did." Keith felt his chest twist at Lance's smile. A smile that was meant for him and no one else. He quickly shook away any thought as he started to close the door. "Thanks for driving me. I'll see yah around." He couldn't wait for Lance to reply, afraid of what stupid mistake he'd make this time. Without hesitation he made his way towards the apartments allowing Lance to only see his back.

Lance shrugged at Keith's behavior, learning to never never question it. He drove off and went home.

#

####  _ 12 Aug - 11:46 - I hate this... all of it. _

Shiro handed Keith his tea before they grabbed a red cart and starting to walk the Target, "What was so important you decided that running errands with me was okay?"

"I have a problem... one that can affect multiple people." He sipped his tea as he browsed the aisles.

"Okay. That's kind of cryptic. Please elaborate."

"I'm falling for someone... that isn't Luke..." He wanted to tell Shiro but it was still difficult to admit to himself.

Shiro stopped the cart and slowly turned to Keith, "Like fall as in fall in love. Have strong feelings for another?"

"I guess you could put it that way..." He picked up a box of crackers focusing far too much on it. "I can't pursue it. Even if I wanted to. He's dating someone."

"Okay. I mean I get it. It wouldn't be fair to Lance if you did this to him. Matt tells me how much him and his girlfriend get along. It is Lance right?"

"Seriously? How long have you known?" Keith looked at Shiro in shock. "I don't know what to do. I can't just avoid him, that punishes Ginny. I can't be around him it just makes it worse, and then I feel awful."

"First of all, I think I kind of knew since I met you. At least I had a feeling something was going on with you. And why do you think Pidge calls him Not Boyfriend? I mean, really! Second, it seems the first thing you really need to do is figure out you and Luke." 

"That's the other problem. He's fucking perfect. The man has made up his mind to stick with me through all of my issues." Keith groaned, "I still care for him."

"You care for him, but you don't love him." Shiro kept walking the store, filling the cart with all the items on the list on his phone, "look, in my opinion it's worse to stay with Luke just because he's a good guy. Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, you're gonna come off as a jerk, but it will be worse if you keep in the relationship when you have feelings for someone else."

"How do I do it where he won't get hurt? And then what's the point if it just leaves us both alone."

"I think you know very well that there is no way of avoiding the pain. Break ups always have pain. And that second question, again I repeat, it would be worse if you kept lying about your feelings to Luke. Sure, you may not have a guarantee that Lance will ever be single again, but at least you give Luke a chance to move on and live his own life."

"Now I just have to find the moment to hurt someone whose done so much for me." 

Shiro stopped and placed a hand on Keith shoulder, "You said you care for him, but do you love him. Do you think you would ever love him or will Lance always be the burden may he be available or not?"

"I... I don't know. My feelings for Lance started years before I actually met him." Keith sighed. "Miguel really is a bastard."

"Okay. Now I am really going to need you to step back. This, I did not know this. Explain."

"Miguel talked non stop about Lance. Every little quirk, hobby, what made him happy. I felt like I knew this man I had never met." Keith looked away. "He finally admitted that his intention was for us to be together. He wanted me to be with his brother."

"Damn. Miguel really tried to get you both together... and it worked?"

"Does it look like it worked?" Keith waved his arms around himself. "We're not together. A small wrench was thrown into his plan called death."

"Well, I meant it worked for at least your feelings for him. Obviously not now. But if you had feelings for him before you even met him, why did you not pursue it? I mean, I understand, Miguel passed and you weren't ready at the moment, but why did you even go out with Luke? Shouldn't that have been the chance to try dating Lance?"

"I couldn't... It was too much. He looked too much like Miguel. I was too broken. Hell I'm still too broken. The man Miguel wanted for Lance doesn't exist any more."

"You realize that doesn't mean you don't deserve happiness. Look, we can't change the past, but I think you should realize that it's okay to be broken. I've been out for nearly five years. I still have the nightmares, my arm wouldn't allow we to forget it even if I tried, but I found something that works and now I found someone who can be a part of me. Maybe that's what you need now, to find yourself."

"Find myself... myself is back overseas. Forget it, this is stupid."

Shiro grabbed Keith's shoulder, "You have to find yourself here. I promise you there is a version of you you haven't found. It's the person I'm certain Miguel saw and if I'm right... that's the one Miguel figured for his brother."

"The person Miguel saw died when he did." Keith pulled away. "This was a mistake, I should go. Just forget what I said."

"Keith... wait," Shiro left the cart behind and ran after him, "stop! Do what you want but don't shut away. That is never the answer. Please don't think of pushing me or others away." 

"I don't need you telling me how to live my life. With no one around there's no risk of others getting hurt, and what does it matter if I live with a little more pain. Nothing is worse than the nightmares." Keith snapped at him pausing for only a moment before making his way to the exit.

Shiro stood in the middle of the Target now not knowing what could possibly happen next.

<\\\>

_ Shiro: Please text me when Keith makes it home.  _

_ Matt: Okay. Is everything okay? _

_ Shiro: No. Keith had a blow up while hanging out. _

_ Shiro: I'm concerned he will run away and just leave everyone. _

_ Matt: OMG. What happened? _

_ Shiro: Babe, you know I can't tell you details, but know he's in an emotional state right now and I just don't want him running away. _

_ Matt: Okay. I'll keep watch. Are you coming over? _

_ Shiro: Yes, but it would be best if Keith doesn't see me come over. Once I'm there, I'm gonna stay inside. _

_ Matt: Okay. I get it. See you soon. _

_ Matt: I see him! He's in the apartment. _

_ Shiro: I'm on my way, just let me know if he leaves. _

_ Matt: Will do. _

_ <\\\> _

_ Luke: Hey. Want to grab dinner? My treat. _

_ Keith: I'm not really hungry… _

_ Luke: Okay. You want to hang out after I grab a bite?  _

_ Keith: Sure… _

_ Luke: Are you okay?  _

_ Keith: just a lot on my mind  _

_ Luke: You want me to get you anything?  _

_ Keith: no I'm good _

_ Luke: I'll be there in the hour.  _

_ <\\\> _

Keith heard a forceful banging on his door. It was erratic and rushed. Not knowing what was going on, he looked through the peephole and noticed someone had placed their finger to cover the view.

"Just open the door!" yelled Lance.

"Lance? What the hell?" Keith pulled the door open. 

Standing in front of him, Lance was from head to toe in a Ravenclaw school uniform, complete with long robe and wand in hand. "I got the job! I'm officially a Ravenclaw!"

Keith just stood there staring for a moment. "You're wearing a uniform..." He couldn't seem to make a coherent sentence as his heart started to race. Then it clicked, Lance couldn't be here. Lance couldn't be anywhere near him. "You can't be here..." He started to close the door.

"Wait, why?!" Lance placed his palm on the door, "I came to invite you to my celebration outing. And show you how cool this uniform is. I mean, the robe has a pocket for the wand!" 

"I'm sorry I can't." Keith shoved against the door forcing it shut. Once it clicked he threw the deadbolt. "I'm sorry..."

He heard a gentle knock, "Keith... are you have a panic? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I promise I'm fine." He leaned against the door as his hands shook. "Please just go."

Keith could swear he felt Lance's hand as he placed it on the door. Even through the wood, he felt oddly comforting, which only caused the trembling to worsen.

He heard his phone buzz. 

_ <\\\> _

_ Lance: I'll leave you alone for now, but you will tell me soon.  _

_ Lance: I don't like you this way without reason. _

_ Lance: Get better. _

_ <\\\> _

He heard Lance knocking on a door, but it was across the hall. He heard mutters of Lance speaking of his new position at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and how excited it was to get the Team Leader position. He heard Matt giggling at his uniform and Pidge questioning the quality of the clothing - he even heard Shiro slip in a joke about getting free tickets to come visit him.

A whole life went on in the hall without him. 

"This is best..." He whispered to himself as he slid to the floor. "Go on with your life... be happy."

Then Luke knocked on the door.    
#

####  _ 14 Aug - 8:00 - Just...  _

_ <\\\> _

_ Ginny: Uncle Keef! I got the class changed! I'm in chorus now! Thanks for telling me to try and change it. _

_ Keith: I'm glad. See what happens with a little persistence. _

_ Ginny: Yeah!  _

_ Ginny: Can I come over tomorrow to watch a movie?  _

_ Ginny: I want you and me time. Mamí said she'll drop me off. _

_ Keith: of course. I couldn't ever say no to my princess _

_ Ginny: Yay!  _

_ Ginny: I'll bring over some ice cream. _

_ Ginny: But not that yucky red bean. Just vanilla. Lol _

_ Keith: that's fine, vanilla is good too _

_ Ginny: Okay! I'm reaching school. See you tomorrow!  _

_ <\\\> _

_ Luke: Trish says you called in. You okay? You felt warm last night.  _

_ Luke: Want me to bring you some soup. _

_ Keith: I'm fine just need sleep _

_ Luke: Okay. I'll come by after work. Rest well. _

_ Keith: that's not necessary  _

_ Luke: um - okay. I guess you really need rest. Just text me when you wake up. _

_ Keith: ok _

_ <\\\> _

_ Lance: Look at her. She's so cute!  _

_ Lance: <Image Sent> _

_ Lance: How cute is she at work? That makeup makes her look so different but I still love it.  _

_ Keith: I'm glad you're happy  _

_ Lance: I am too.  _

_ Lance: How are you? _

_ Keith: I'm fine _

_ Lance: Okay. We need to have you over for dinner soon.  _

_ Lance: G2G, getting on Mermaid ride. _

_ <\\\> _

####  _ 20 Aug - 12:46 - I forgot what motivation felt like. _

_ Shiro: Weekly check in. _

_ Keith: I'm alive, I'm eating three meals a day, and my bills are all paid _

_ Shiro: Have you spent time with anyone outside of work? _

_ Shiro: Matt says you come in and keep conversations short. _

_ Keith: Luke visits  _

_ Shiro: Okay. And no one else?  _

_ Keith: Ginny and I have established movie nights _

_ Shiro: GOOD! I feel comfortable knowing you see Ginny regularly. Helps me know you're not completely gone. _

_ Keith: I'm fine  _

_ Shiro: And you know I don't believe you but as long as I know you haven't lost touch with Ginny, then I know you are okay.  _

_ Shiro: keep surviving.  _

_ Keith: that's what soldiers do isn't it? _

_ Shiro: Yes. I’m here if you need me. _

_ <\\\> _

_ Trish: Keith, I need a big favor! Please head over to Gordon's food market and get 40 pounds of cream cheese! Just got a large cheesecake order. _

_ Keith: shouldn't you be asking Matt or Luke? They both have cars. _

_ Keith: sorry didn't mean that to come off so harsh _

_ Keith: I'll pick it up _

_ Trish: Matt is on a delivery and Luke is busy running house. _

_ Trish: It's fine!  _

_ Trish: Lance is at Becca's and he left his car. Drive over to our place and take it. _

_ Trish: thank you!  _

_ Keith: Ok I'll bring it right over. _

_ <\\\> _

_ Lance: How long did you and Luke wait to have sex? _

_ Lance: Figured you don't mind me asking since I have a mini folder of naughty photos of you both (remind me to show you some of the art I've worked from it)  _

_ Keith: I don't remember _

_ Keith: not really in the mood to talk about this _

_ Lance: Damn... okay. _

_ Lance: Um, sorry. I guess you're busy. _

_ Lance: Are you coming to dinner this Sunday?  _

_ Keith: No apologize to the girls for me _

_ Lance: Oh, dang. Okay. I will.  _

_ Lance: Am I still dropping off Ginny on Saturday before work?  _

_ Keith: yeah _

_ Lance: Alright. Ttyl!  _

#

####  _ 4 Sept - 5:00 - She's the only one I seem to like anymore... both of the women in your life. Only them. _

_ <\\\> _

_ Ginny: I got an A on the test!!! Thanks for helping me study since Tio was so busy!  _

_ Keith: that's fantastic! We should celebrate _

_ Ginny: Maybe lunch on Saturday at Friday's?  _

_ Keith: Endless apps on me  _

_ Ginny: YAY!  _

_ Ginny: See you Saturday!  _

_ <\\\> _

_ Luke: Am I going to see you soon? It's been a few days and I'd like to see you outside of work. _

_ Keith: I'm sorry _

_ Keith: I've just been passing out when I get home _

_ Luke: Then, sometime this week, please. _

_ Keith: yeah sure _

_ Luke: Okay... I miss you. _

_ Keith: I miss you too _

_ <\\\> _

_ Lance: How come I didn't get an invite for endless apps?! _

_ Lance: I have to work anyway, BUT STILL _

_ Keith: it's for Ginny _

_ Lance: AND HER FAVORITE TIO CAN'T COME ALONG?! _

_ Lance: Ouch, Red! What happened to Paladins sticking together?  _

_ Keith: you work so what does it matter _

_ Lance: I like hanging. _

_ Lance: Is that a crime?  _

_ Keith: I have to go. Ttyl _

_ Lance: K _

#

####  _ 12 Sept - 21:23 - Nothing _

_ <\\\> _

_ Pidge: I know this is ironic, but do you have any jam?  _

_ Keith: in the door of the fridge I'm not home help yourself  _

_ Pidge: Okay.  _

_ <\\\> _

_ Luke: I'm getting dinner. What do you want? _

_ Luke: … _

_ Luke: Keith? Is your phone off again? _

_ <\\\> _

_ Ginny: <Image Sent> _

_ Ginny: Allura wanted me to tell you she's thinking of you. _

_ Keith: she worries too much. I'm doing fine _

_ Ginny: She just wanted to say hi. _

_ Ginny: you okay?  _

_ Keith: yeah all good  _

_ Ginny: Okay. I'm gonna add extra sprinkles to your cookies!  _

_ Ginny: LOVE YOU!  _

_ Keith: love you too  _

_ <\\\> _

_ Lance: Becca wants to know if you wanna come to Disney this weekend. It's pretty empty and we can take Luke. _

_ Lance: Double date? I already warned her you might not want to cause of the crowd but she insisted I ask  _

_ Keith: I have plans _

_ Lance: Okay. _

_ Lance: What you doing?  _

_ Keith: I'm just busy _

_ Lance: Yeah. Okay. _

_ Lance: Seems like you're always busy lately. _

_ Lance: I'll leave you alone. I'm with Becca. _

_ <\\\> _

_ Luke: Keith?  _

_ Keith: yeah? _

_ Luke: I texted you earlier. Did you not get the message?  _

_ Keith: my phone has been acting up sorry _

_ Luke: Yeah... okay.  _

_ Luke: I'm getting dinner and coming over _

_ Keith:ok… _

#

####  _ 28 Sept - 14:36 - The weather is nice today. It's perfect for faking it another day. _

_ <\\\> _

_ Shiro: I hear you've become a robot.  _

_ Keith: i am not a robot _

_ Shiro: Hunk says you are. Said he saw you at the bakery the other day and all you did was zone out and work.  _

_ Shiro: You left work without even saying goodbye to Luke. _

_ Keith: I was tired and since when are you talking with Hunk? _

_ Shiro: Since that dinner you missed last week. It was a small gathering at Trish's and I was invited as Matt's boyfriend. _

_ Shiro: Finally got to meet and talk with Lance. _

_ Shiro: I now understand your problem a little deeper. _

_ Keith: and what exactly gives you a deeper understanding of this so called problem? _

_ Shiro: I now understand why you like him so much. He's a really good guy.  _

_ Keith: … _

_ Shiro: Yep. Hit it on the nail. _

_ Shiro: BREAK UP WITH LUKE!  _

_ Shiro: I've said my monthly reminder. _

_ Shiro: hope you're getting some sleep. _

_ Keith: I am if you stop texting me  _

_ <\\\> _

_ Luke: Keith, are you feeling better?  _

_ Luke: … _

_ <\\\> _

_ Ginny: <Video Sent> _

_ Ginny: I think I'm getting better! I'm going to try out for the school talent show!  _

_ Keith: there's no doubt you're getting really good at it. You're going to blow that audition away. _

_ Ginny: Tio says I should sing something from Moana. What do you think?  _

_ Keith: I think that would be perfect  _

_ Ginny: okay! I'll talk with Allura!  _

_ <\\\> _

_ Lance: <Image Sent> _

_ Lance: They ran out of Ravenclaw uniforms today!!!! I had to be a Gryffindor! Ew!!!  _

_ Keith: it suits you _

_ Lance: ARE YOU MAD?! WHO WANTS TO BE AN "ALMIGHTY" GRYFFINDOR?! They think they are better than everyone. _

_ Lance: I should have picked up a Hufflepuff uniform _

_ Keith: then it would have been perfect  _

_ Lance: ARE YOU SAYING I SHOULD HAVE BEEN A HUFFLEPUFF!!!! _

_ Keith: you said it not me _

_ Lance: Arg!  _

_ Lance: Clearly you are a Slytherin. You bastard. _

_ Keith: yup  _

_ Lance: Not even denying it. _

_ Lance: THEY JUST PUT OUT MORE RAVENCLAW UNIFORMS! I'm officially signing up for only take home and self-care. I am not letting this happen again.  _

_ Keith: you're being ridiculous  _

_ Lance: I HAVE PRIDE IN MY HOUSE. _

_ Lance: Shit, I don't have much time ttyl _

_ Lance: COME TO DINNER THIS WEEKEND!  _

_ <\\\> _

_ Luke: I'm off in an hour. Need anything? _

_ Luke: … _

_ <\\\> _

_ Pidge: I fixed your wifi like you asked. Luke called. I told him you were out. He seemed kind of surprised by that.  _

_ Keith: thanks and why do I get the feeling that you were surprised that he was surprised  _

_ Pidge: Is this you admitting that there is a speed bump in your relationship? Cause I've noticed the lack of Luke time lately. _

_ Pidge: and the lack of you making appearances to places. _

_ Keith: since when do you call him Luke? _

_ Pidge: I've always called him Luke, unless you want me to give him Lance's nickname, Not Boyfriend. _

_ Keith: don't you dare stir up trouble _

_ Pidge: I'm accepting that as your confession to two things - Rough roads with Luke cause you want the road to be covered in Lance. _

_ Keith: ... _

_ Pidge: Knew it _

_ Keith: we're not talking about this _

_ Pidge: That's fine. My lips are sealed. _

_ Pidge: Bye Jam Boy. Tell Not Boyfriend hi for me (up to you who that is)  _

_ Keith: … _

_ <\\\> _

_ Luke: Are you ignoring me? I feel like you are? Pidge said you weren’t home. _

_ Luke: … _

# 

####  _ 2 Oct - 9:00 - Today...  _

_ <\\\> _

_ Luke: Keith. _

_ Keith: Luke _

_ Luke: Are you busy today?  _

_ Keith: I didn't have any plans why? _

_ Luke: I'm coming over. _

_ Luke: … _

_ Luke: We need to talk… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! 
> 
> To quote Rafiki from Lion King: "IT IS TIME!"
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos and to all the readers that also went a read our new fic! Thanks for giving it a chance <3 - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)
> 
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> Our Instagram: [Luna_Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/) (Previews upload often AND information on an upcoming KLance photoshoot of us as Keith and Lance in cosplay <3) 
> 
> See you next week! -Luna and Vulpes
> 
> FAN ART: 
> 
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) -  [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) - [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) - [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) - [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[ _Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121)  / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063)
> 
> ####  [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) - Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	16. Year 2 - Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forget what level we left off in... regardless...
> 
> Welcome to angst level 8! 
> 
> This song is dedicated to Luke... he's become a fav OC and this chapter has some of my best writing (Luna)... [Mercy - Shawn Mendes](https://youtu.be/KkGVmN68ByU)

####  _ 2 Oct - 17:06 - I don't know how to feel anymore.  _

Keith opened the door to find Luke with a visibly upset face. Puffed eyes, dry skin, and messy hair - not a look Luke would normally allow himself to have. “May I come in?” 

Keith stepped out of the way knowing that saying anything about it would be a mistake. “You wanted to talk?”

Luke didn’t follow his usual routine around the apartment. His shoes remained on his feet, first shirt layer stayed on his body, and he refused to sit down. Instead, he turned right around and looked Keith directly in the eyes. 

“Say you love me.” 

“What?”

“Say it! Tell me you love me.” 

“Luke, what the hell has gotten into you?”

“I came to realize something as of about two months ago. You’ve never told me you love me. I’ve said it, hundreds of times, but anytime I do, you just kiss me or say something sweet back, but you’ve never said it. So I started thinking to myself that maybe I was just a little angry ‘cause you seemed to be getting distant, but then you still never did it. Prove me wrong if you can. Tell me that you love me.” 

“I-I can’t.”

Luke stepped back, body becoming limp in disbelief as he huffed and turned around, “I knew I wasn’t misremembering. Then why? Why keep at this relationship if you don’t love me? Damn it Keith, we’ve been together more than a year!” 

“Is it so hard to believe that I was happy with you? That’s why I stayed. You made me happy.”

“I don’t know. It makes me feel weird. I want to be in a relationship with someone I love, not just because we make each other happy. For that, we could have been friends. Close friends even. But now, I don’t even know what to think. I almost feel used.” 

“What do you want me to say? I’m sorry.” Keith walked over to the couch but didn’t sit down. “Maybe it was selfish of me. So hate me for it! I didn’t want to be alone.”

Luke crossed his arms and walked into the kitchen. His mind was fogged with another thought, one he had lingering for some time. Still, he couldn’t bring up the topic with some something to drink so he went into the fridge to grab a beer. Popping the top off, he chugged half of it before slamming it against the counter. 

“Is there someone else?” 

“Are you serious? No, there isn’t anyone else.”

“There never has been?” 

“No, I’m not that kind of person. I thought you knew me better.”

“I also thought you loved me, so I’ve been wrong.” 

“What do you want from me?”

“The truth! I just want the truth! I want to know why… I've had this thought. I've had it for a long time and I wasn't certain it was true, but these past few months I stayed in this relationship to see if I was right.”

"Well? Were you right?"

"I don't know... what are your feelings for Lance?"

Keith felt like Luke had punched him in the gut. Of course he had feelings for Lance. It was the reason he had started building walls like he had. Looking at Luke, the state he had gotten himself in, Keith didn't know how to say it

"Your silence is deafening." Luke chugged his beer, "I've known for several months, but for a long time I thought it was a fleeting feeling, but then ever since he got his girlfriend, I noticed a change."

"I pushed it away... or at least I thought I did." Keith couldn't look at Luke the pain across his features making Keith's guilt that much worse.

"You thought you did. Exactly. That’s what I thought. Fuck, Keith! Do you know how fucked up this sounds? You kept leading me on to believe you loved me and instead you have feelings for someone else. I feel like some tossed around item that's only there until what you really want is available!"

"I wouldn't do that to you! You really think I'd just toss you aside? I’m aware of how this sounds and looks, but Luke, I care about you. I guess that doesn't mean anything anymore."

"I just... if you really cared about me you would have been honest instead of dragging me around to feel like we had a deeper connection. I'd be lying if I said I didn't still care about you, but you have to understand how it feels for me. It's not right what you did!"

"I know." Keith sat on the couch, head in his hands. "I couldn't admit it to myself... if I couldn't even do that I didn't know how I could tell you."

Luke ran his fingers through his hair and finished his beer. He sighed, trying to process everything, "This is over."

"Yeah... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry... I hate myself for even saying this, but don't ever apologize for how you feel. Although you owe me until the end of time for what you did to me." Luke leaned against the wall behind Keith, watching him from the back. He could see his trembling and scared self. The emptiness of a man who once knew exactly who he was and now was nothing but a fleeting spirit trying to find life in every and any corner. 

He was lost, cold hearted, and abandoned. Even with all the support - he was alone.

"I can work with that... you should probably go though..."

"I'm not leaving until I say I am. I will not allow you to keep pushing me away. I know the truth now and now we can build a new relationship. One of friendship and trust."

"If you couldn’t trust me before what's going to make now any different?"

"Cause now I know the truth. Or do you plan to keep lying to me?"

"You make it sound like I intended to lie to you in the first place. If you're going to stay around at least sit."

Luke placed his empty bottle on the coffee table as he sat on the couch, leaning his arms against his knees, "You are such a bastard. You keep trying to hide in plain sight and now look at you."

"Perhaps I should just straight up hide until I have everything sorted out."

Luke lifted a pillow from the couch and threw it at Keith's face, "See that's the shit that just infuriates me. Runaway isn't the answer! You would really just leave everyone behind. That’s so damn selfish of you. How do you think Trish and Ginny would feel? Fuck, even I know Lance would hate you for it! Is that what you want? Cause if it is, then yeah. Go. Just leave." 

"I couldn't leave Ginny. I just need time to sort everything out..." Keith held onto the pillow trying to anchor himself in the present. "Almost like a leave of absence. Take some time off work..."

"As long as you don't runaway, then maybe you do need a break." He leaned back on the couch and looked up towards the ceiling, "if he's ever single, you better not waste a second."

Keith looked at Luke slightly surprised at his statement. "After all of that, this is the route you're taking?"

"After all this, if you don't go after him when there is a chance then everything would have been a waste of time."

"Fine. Glad to see your annoying persistence isn't just because you're in a relationship."

"I still care about you. Damn me for it, but I do."

"You're an idiot. A stubborn fantastic idiot. Thanks, I don't deserve having a friend like you."

"No. You don't. Maybe that will make you appreciate me and what you've got." Luke sighed as he sat up to stare at Keith, "so, are we being completely honest now?"

"Yeah completely honest."

"If him and Becca work out, what will you do?" 

"I haven't really thought that far. I'll just live my life I guess." Keith leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"You may want to think about it cause if there is one thing I know for sure, you will never leave the McClain family." 

"I'll think about it. You mind doing me a favor? I would appreciate it if you would tell Trish I'm taking a leave of absence."

"Well I am a general manager, so consider it officially on file. What are you planning on doing?" 

"Haven't figured that out yet... I'll keep you up to date as much as I can."

Luke relaxed and tried to not look broken, but he knew his eyes gave away the pain and sorrow of having to let Keith go - he loved him, the matter was not something he would hesitate with - but he also knew that something's just had to be let go.

"Just keep contact with me. Please. I'm begging."

"Okay. I promise."

"Okay... I - I guess I can leave." He stood up. His legs staggering against the floor as he trying to think of the positives but only thought of the agony. 

It was over. His heart broken and left in pieces behind each step. He paused at the door, "Keith..."

"Yeah, Luke?" He didn't moved from where he sat, even with his neck starting to get sore.

He placed his hand on the knob but then shook his head, "Never mind. Just take care of yourself. Don't let yourself get worse. Okay?"

"I'll do my best."

Luke didn't turn his head back as he left the apartment. Keith stayed where he sat until he heard the door open again. He figured Luke had returned to mention something else, but when the figure stopped in front of him, he was surprised to find a dirty pair of rundown boots. Looking up, he met a set of glasses with a saddened gaze.

"Keith," whispered Pidge, "can I just sit with you? I don't want you to be alone."

"How much of that did you hear?" He motioned for her to take the seat next to him.

"Only the end. Luke's face is what gave it away. I was coming over to bother you, but maybe I should just stay... to be silent company."

"Thank you... It means a lot to me." With a sigh he made himself comfortable. 

She curled up beside him and without prompting, wrapped her arms around him and rested. She didn't speak again and allowed Keith to do what he needed, but no matter what she didn't let him go.

Keith sat there in silence for awhile before he took out his phone and a business card. "I'm going to trust you, Pidge. I need someone who knows what I'm doing just in case." He didn't look down at her as he started up a new text conversation with an unknown number.

"Yeah... okay. You're being a bit cryptic though. Who are you texting?"

"An old acquaintance... someone who can let me do what I'm good at."

"What are you good at?" 

"Hand to hand combat. I was going to special operations if I went back... Nothing has worked so far.  So I'm going to try this."

"You're going to study some boxing or some kind of karate?" She laughed with a twinge of respect.  

"A little more dangerous than that, and not entirely legal." Keith stood and started to rummage through his closet.

She followed him, confused and surprised that Keith would even say something of that nature, "Hold on. Are you serious? What is this place? Like Fight Club or something?"

"First rule of fight club is you don't talk about fight club. Yes and no. It's legit and there's money involved."

"Keith, you can't be serious? You're going to go start fighting people for money?" 

"Can I not trust you with this?" He looked over at her completely serious. "If I can't trust you, you need to walk out that door."

"No, you can trust me! I swear I won't tell anyone unless you’re in a hospital. At that point saying you got robbed would be unbelievable but why? It just seems odd coming from you."

"It's who I was before the military. Maybe I can start to piece together who I am... was... should be."

"Backtracking?" Pidge thought for a minute as she leaned against the wall, "maybe. I know some people say that's bad, but honestly, why not? You've lost a lot, does it really hurt to start digging? What are you looking for?"

"Anything at this point. I won't know what it is until it clicks. I'm tired of feeling empty inside." He pulled out his army backpack and started to unpack a few things. "No matter what happens you cannot let anyone know. Let me be the one lying if it comes to that."

"Okay. I guess I can do that, just don't invite me to any of your matches. I'm afraid of how I would react."

"I wasn't planning on it." Keith patted her shoulder as he started to lay out his gear. "You can go back now, Gremlin. I'm going to be just fine."

"You sure? I wasn't actually originally planning on going back soon anyway. I was going to bug you for a few hours."

Keith's phone buzzed and he got an odd smirk as he looked at it. "I won't be here any way so go ahead and stick around. After all people grieve in their own way." He grabbed the bundle of black clothing and walked into the bathroom.

Pidge watched him walk to the door and shouted just before she left him, "Keep safe, Jam Boy."

#

####  _ 3 Oct - 7:30 - I’m determined to find myself again. I think that needs to come first.  _

<//>

_ Trish: WHAT IS THIS ABOUT A LEAVE OF ABSENCE AND YOU AND LUKE BROKE UP?!?!?! _

_ Keith: Calm down _

_ Keith: I needed some time to sort through some things _

_ Keith: It wasn’t working between us _

_ Trish: Yes. I know EXACTLY why you broke up (you still waited too long in my opinion), but why did you spring on the absences?  _

_ Keith: Call it a revelation if you will _

_ Keith: I’m not going to disappear if that’s what you’re worried about _

_ Trish: That was part of my worry. _

_ Trish: I’m going to trust that you keep your word on that. What about the OTHER thing? _

_ Keith: Other thing? You’re going to have to be more clear. _

_ Trish: Lance _

_ Keith: What about it? _

_ Trish: Kogane. I swear I will come over and rip your mullet off your head. You know what I mean. _

_ Keith: Ok Miguel _

_ Keith: There’s nothing there _

_ Keith: I’m not going to ruin a perfectly happy couple because of my own selfishness _

_ Keith: So there’s simply nothing _

_ Trish: Okay. That’s actually the answer I wanted to hear.  _

_ Trish: But you still have feelings for him?  _

_ Keith: We’re not having this conversation _

_ Trish: But you love me.  _

_ Trish: FINE! Only cause you only recently broke up.  _

_ Trish: Don’t be gone too long. You may have been a robot lately at work, but it won’t be the same without you.  _

_ Keith: I’ll keep in touch _

_ Trish: You better. _

_ Trish: And I haven’t told anyone. Only Matt knows cause he was in my office when Luke told us. I figured you’d want to be the one to give out the news, so I won’t be telling Lance or Ginny.  _

_ Keith: I’ll tell Ginny… you can go ahead and tell Lance. _

_ Trish: I think you should. Not because you like him but because you are his friend and he should hear it directly from you.  _

_ Keith: Oh yes because that’s a conversation I want to deal with “So Lance just so you know, I’m going to be taking a leave off of work but no that doesn’t mean I’m going to spend time with you.” _

_ Keith: Brilliant Trish _

_ Trish: Let’s look at the other scenario: *I’m Lance texting you after I tell him* _

_ Trish: WHAT IS THIS I HEAR YOU ARE RUNNING AWAY?!?!?!?!?!? _

_ Trish: AND YOU BROKE UP WITH LUKE?!?!?!?! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU GUYS WERE HAVING SUCH A HARD TIME?!?!?!?!?! I COULD HAVE HELPED?!?!?!?! OMFG, DO YOU NEED A SLEEPOVER?!?!?! DO I NEED TO GET GINNY AND WE ALL JUST HUG IT OUT?!?!?!?! _

_ Trish: WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME DIRECTLY?!?!?!?!?!?! I THOUGHT YOU AND I WERE FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ Trish: Sound right? _

_ Keith: You do realize that I’ve been partially ignoring his texts right? _

_ Keith: I’m not telling him _

_ Trish: Have you?! Cause last I heard you guys were discussing his uniform issue at work as if nothing has been different. _

_ Keith: I’m not doing this _

_ Keith: Tell Ginny we’re still on for movie night I have to go  _

_ Trish: Alright, fine. You don’t have to tell Lance.  _

_ Keith: I still have to go _

_ Keith: can’t text on my bike _

_ Trish: …  _

_ Trish: Then its gonna suck when you park your bike and read this message that says I’m going to leave it to Ginny to tell her tio. _

_ Trish: Payback is a bitch.  _

_ <//> _

_ Keith: Gremlin… how good are you at sewing? _

_ Pidge: Why? You need me to fix you spider-man suit for your fighting club? _

_ Keith: No. _

_ Keith: I need you to fix me _

_ Pidge: HAHA, funny. _

_ Keith: <Image sent> _

_ Pidge: WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ <//> _

Pidge bursted through the door, “What the hell happened?!” 

“It’s called winning and the other guy wasn’t happy about it.” Keith was sprawled out on the floor holding a towel to the gash on his side. “Normally I would do this myself but it’s an awkward angle.”

He seemed calm despite the situation. Eerily so. His breathing was even and his vision completely clear. The Keith that was lying there on the floor was not the Keith that she had consoled only a day before.

“So you want me to put a needle in you? I’m used to fixing machines not humans.” She walked over and playfully poked him with her foot. 

“Yes I want you to take a needle and thread and sew this shut. I can walk you through it.” He groaned at the movement she caused.

Pidge winced, disgust all over her face as she tried to prepare her mind for what was to come, until she realized nothing could prepare her for this. “Where are we going to do this? In a bathtub?” 

“I’m not moving again. It was hard enough to get here on my bike.” He motioned to a first aid kit resting on the coffee table. “Look if this is too much, you could just hold the mirror for me. I just can’t see the injury clearly.”

“I’ll try it! I’m just shocked it went to this level. I thought you said it was hand to hand?” 

“It is. They don’t like it when the new guy is better than them.” Keith laughed causing him to wince. “I won and then two of them cornered me outside in the alley. One had a knife. It was just bad luck.”

“Or stupidity! God!” Pidge grabbed the first aid kit and sat on the floor, preparing herself to sew him up. 

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Keith took a deep breath to steady himself. He wanted to make this as easy for her as possible.

“Okay,” she opened the box, “what do I do?”

“Take the curved needle and thread it with the thread. It's just like fixing the seam of a piece of clothing.”

“Except you dont’ fix a hem usually with a curved needle  _ and _ that is fabric not flesh.” Regardless of her complaining, she did as he said and positioned her hands close to the gash for the next step. 

“Now just weave the needle through the skin along the gash and gently pull to bring it together. It doesn't have to be perfect it just has to close.”

Pidge swallowed air before poking the needle through his skin. Her hands were steady, years of practice working with small computer parts and various hardware and machines, but her mind was racing. She missed the feel of metal and suddenly remembered why she told her mother being a doctor was not an option. Once she looped the needle once, she went around and did it once more. With each loop, she got better at sewing and eventually got the hang of it. “Okay, how do I close it?” 

“Loop the thread in on itself to make a knot and then cut it. Once you do that you're going to place a gauze pad over it and tape it down.” She did just that and in a few minutes she was done. 

“Never again.” She commented, cleaning up the box and then standing to wash her hands, “watch out next time. Your ninja skills really have gotten bad.” 

“I know. I promise no more stitches from here on out. Just minor bandaging. You can handle that right?” Keith slowly sat up, hissing at the pain. 

Pidge sighed and suddenly hated ever opening the door and accepting the jam, “Yeah. I guess I can. Why are you doing this? Is it some kind of turn on for you?” 

“No… but this is the clearest my mind has been since returning.” He walked over to his bag digging out a thick white envelope. “Here, for patching me up.” In his outstretched hand were two hundreds folded neatly in half.

“Holy fuck! How - why - well now I know who to get my college money from. Damn that was one fight?”

“This is just my cut. The money made on that fight makes this look like chump change. It helps that I bet on myself.” Keith shrugged.

Pidge shook her head, unable to believe it, "So this is the real you? Well a part of you. Jam Boy the fighter." She fell back on the couch and got comfortable, "This isn't going to go well with others."

“Hence the whole you not telling them. I didn't think I'd be able to fall back into it so easily. It was like I had never left." Keith looked down at his hands, slowly pulling off his gloves to reveal bruised knuckles.

"You kept working out, so it's not like you got fat or anything... how long do you think you can keep this up?"

"As long as I need to. Hiding the injuries is easy, especially if I'm not working. Eventually the better I get the fewer the injuries." Keith chuckled as his head tilted back with his eyes closed. "Miguel made the mistake of boxing me once. I don't think his nose ever healed properly."

"You fought Miguel? Did you ever tell that to Trish?"

"No, I never did. It wasn't important. We were just fooling around. He didn't believe that I could take him down."

"Well, then at least she won't suspect you'd be fighting at least." Pidge crossed her legs underneath her feet, "Is there anything else you need? I'd stay but I doubt you'd want to talk."

"I'm good. Don't be a stranger, you're the only one I can be completely honest with at this point."

Pidge moved her head with curiosity, "I recommend you find someone a little bit more understanding than me to be honest with. I have a feeling there will come a time I'll just panic."

"There isn't anyone else. Shiro and Trish will both try to stop me. Luke would probably do the same. And Lance..." Keith looked away as his hand twitched. "I don't want to think about his reaction."

"Actually," Pidge stood up and walked to the door, "I would rethink Shiro. All he ever cares about is your well being. He's always telling Matt how much he worries about you and how he sees himself in you. Have you ever taken the time to know what happened to him? How he lost his arm; his own story?"

"I actually haven’t..." Keith sat down on the couch suddenly exhausted.

"Then maybe you should. It's not right that I know and he's your sponsor. Have a good day, Keith. Heal up." She left the apartment and closed the door behind her

"Maybe I should." Keith made his way to his bed. Collapsing on it he sent one quick text to Shiro before passing out.

<//>

_ Keith: Hey I wanna talk later _

_ Shiro: Sure. Time and place? _

_ Keith: my place next weekend bring tea _

_ Shiro: Alright. I'll come by around 1 on Sunday.  _

_ Shiro: Matt told me the news. _

_ Shiro: I know it's going to sound weird and especially harsh, but I'm proud of you for finally doing what is right.  _

_ Shiro: Kind of...  _

_ Keith: don't get all weird and sage like on me _

_ Shiro: haha.  _

_ Shiro: I'm sure it wasn't the best experience, but it needed to be done.  _

_ Shiro: Now you can concentrate on healing and digging deep into yourself. _

_ Shiro: … _

_ Shiro: You're right, I do sound like a sage.  _

_ Keith: yeah now stop it _

_ Keith: I don't need both you and Pidge acting like Yoda _

_ Shiro: If anyone is Yoda, it's Pidge. She looks tiny, but she can kick really, REALLY hard when she's upset.  _

_ Keith: did you fuck up and piss the Gremlin off? _

_ Keith: you know you're not supposed to feed them after midnight. _

_ Shiro: Haha. _

_ Shiro: I don't know how personal you'd like me to go? But I forgot that Pidge said she would be back one night before ten, so she may have caught me and Matt about to… _

_ Keith: oh god please no _

_ Shiro: I figured you didn't want to know.  _

_ Shiro: Contact me anytime, but for now, see you next week. _

_ Keith: see yah _

<//>

####  _ 7 Oct - 15:15 - I feel the rush again. It feels right, but I'm not sure you would agree. _

<\\\>

_ Lance: Keith! What is this I heard about you and Luke breaking up? _

_ Lance: Ginny told me, so I'm concerned she might not understand. _

_ Lance: I just asked Trish and she confirmed. _

_ Lance: Are you okay? Do you want to hang? _

_ Lance: Becca said we can go out for some food and just hang out? _

_ Lance: Keith?  _

_ Lance: Why didn't you tell me? _

_ Lance: Are you heartbroken? _

_ Lance: I'm here for you if you need me. _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: hey. Are you mad at me? _

_ Lance: I guess you just need to be alone right now. Text or call when you can. _

_ <\\\> _

_ Ginny: Tio says hi.  _

_ Keith: How's school? _

_ Ginny: Really good. I signed up for the talent show, but Cindy said I should pick another song.  _

_ Keith: Cindy isn't the one singing the song. Do what makes you happy  _

_ Ginny: Okay. Tio said that too.  _

_ Ginny: He's also wondering why you aren't answering him. I said you've been busy since sometimes you don't answer me fast. _

_ Keith: Yeah I've been busy lately  _

_ Ginny: He's all upset. Lol _

_ Ginny: <Image Sent> _

_ Keith: he'll survive  _

_ Ginny: He's making such a funny face!  _

_ Ginny: Mamí says to call her sometime.  _

_ Ginny: have to go. Singing lessons. _

_ Keith: I will soon.  _

<\\\>

####  _ 10 Oct - 13:23 - The physical wounds still can't compare. _

Shiro walked into Keith's apartment and handed him the various bags of exotic teas from a small market in Little Vietnam in downtown Orlando. He sat on the couch and made himself comfortable. "For a whole week I wondered why you asked for me to come over. Needless to say, I'm still confused."

"Pidge made a comment that bothered me. I don't know really anything about you." Keith moved to make tea. Every time he had to reach for something he winced slightly.

Shiro chuckled, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah... Don't make this weird. Just... I want to know your story."

"My story?" He looked down at his prosthetic arm. A nostalgic grin crossed his face, much to Keith's confusion, "Where would you like me to start?"

"The beginning." Keith walked over to him with two cups of tea. Handing one over he did his best to not groan as he sat down.

"Okay, well, I was born in California. The only child of my two Japanese immigrant parents.    I had a basic childhood, nothing special. Nothing dramatic, but I always knew I wanted to be a soldier and fight for the country my parents sacrificed everything to come to. I enlisted my senior year of high school and was deployed just a month after I graduated.

"I went through basics. Did my duty as any other. Once I was assigned into Iraq, I knew that what was to come would not be easy. I saw so many die - day in and day out. I watched as life around me kept ending and I realized, this isn't what I actually wanted." Shiro turned to see Keith's face. There it was - the main difference between them. 

Keith had enjoyed being a soldier until Miguel's death while Shiro learned to regret it.

"It took me a lot of time to get over what my life had becomes and how it changed me so drastically years later," his hand reached over to his prosthetic and squeezed it tightly, "but the panic attacks started even before my injury and eventual dismissal. I couldn't sleep, restless and feeling alone and isolated from even my comrades. I tried to push through the agony, but hiding it and pretending it wasn't there only made it worse. Still, no one saw the signs. No one noticed how physically tired I was or how mental weak I had become. I kept going, everyday, step by step as a false soldier.

"The day came where everything changed. I was on duty to watch over supplies in the middle of an escort mission. We were to deliver supplies to a local town and teach them defense strategies. I lied to my SO and said I was fine to take the night duty... I fell asleep on post. I didn't hear the siren of warning. I didn't recognize the sounds of guns and heavy armory being shot as it all mixed with the nightmare I was in the midst of having. By the time I woke up, a bomb had already been launch in my direction. I froze and my only thought was to run. I took cover behind a trunk but I was still within the range of the explosion. Had I not been behind the truck, I would have died, but I still lost my arm and all the pride I had left as a human. 

"From there, all I remember is flashes of bright lights, mutters of doctors and nurses, and small jars of movement whenever they took me someplace new. I later learned my arm was clean cut throw with debris from the explosion and that I barely survived the blood loss. I was fortunate, many of my comrades were not."

"That's our difference... It was going to be my career. I was... probably still am good at what I did. Special operations wanted me because I could get in and out with minimal detection. Miguel was the same only more grounded because of Trish and Ginny. It was my twenty seventh birthday..." Keith looked down at his hands slightly surprised to see they weren't shaking. "I was supposed to be point, but he insisted that his gift to me was that he would. We were going to go home after this mission. The bastard wanted to go home with a win... for both of us."

"That explains the continuous look of guilt you have on your face. Is that the nightmare? That moment?"

"It should have been me going first... I'm shorter. The bullet wouldn't have hit any major organs. It was what I was good at."

"But it's still not your fault, although I know very well how much that means nothing. Even now, recovered and in a better place in my life, I still feel that it was my fault we got attacked. I should have been the first warning to my squadron, but instead I was living in my nightmare allowing another happen around me."

Keith set his cup down and walked over to a bookshelf. "He was the only casualty on that mission. No one else was even injured." Reaching up to grab a small box on the top shelf, his side exposed revealing nasty bruising that was just barely starting to yellow around the edges.

Shiro noticed, wondering how on Earth Keith got such a bad injury, "Did you have some kind of accident?"

"No, why?" He turned to face Shiro, opening the box and pulling out a worn image. 

"The bruising on your side. It's deep."

"It's fine."

"Okay..." he slowly looked away, but became more watchful of Keith's expressions. He knew something was happening. "So what's in the box?”

"Mementos." Keith sat back down, a wince as he leaned back against the couch. "Figured it was time you actually saw Miguel." He handed Shiro the image.

Shiro analyzed the wince, but then he took the picture and froze, "Keith? What squadron were you?”

"The 75th. Why?"

"Six  years ago, you were sent on a mission to relieve the 47th from their mission. We crossed paths at the airport, just outside the gate," Shiro's hand started to shake, "his smile. I remember it. It was right when my nightmares had been at their worse and I remember seeing him smile, joking with a man who's gray eyes spoke of someone who enjoyed what they were doing. It was both of you - I hated you."

"You hated us? I had only been deployed for a year." Keith ran his hands through his hair before he started to slip his gloves off. "I still wasn't sure at the time if Miguel was insane or not."

"Well, I hated you cause I couldn't think of any reason why you both looked that way. Why was he smiling? Why were you so determined? I hated you because I envied feeling happy."

"He was smiling because he had just received one of Ginny's letters. The missions gave my life purpose. Before the army I just wandered."

"I don't need a reason. That doesn't matter. It was my perception of the matter. My own selfishness of hiding away in my sorrow and projecting on others, blaming everyone but myself for the pain I kept hiding. Does that make sense?" 

"I get it." Keith sighed as he flexed his hands trying to work the bruising of his knuckles down.

"Okay. What happened? You keep wincing and groaning from some kind of pain and now your knuckles are all bruised. What is going on?"

"Nothing is going on. Everything is fine. I haven't had an attack in days and the nightmares aren't nearly as bad. I consider that an improvement."

"So getting beat up and harming yourself physically is a healthy cure to your emotional state. Keith, what are you doing? Tell me!"

"I told you I'm fine!" Keith stood up to walk away from Shiro. The last thing he needed with the man hovering over his every move.

Shiro wasn't going to accept his answer. He stood up and dashed for Keith when there was an opening with his one arm, he grabbed Keith’s wrist and twisted it to his back before slamming him chest first against the wall. "What are you up to!" he demanded.

Keith cried out as his shoulder was twisted. "Damn it Shiro! I can't heal if you make it worse." He tried to shove the larger man off but even with continuing to train, Shiro was still stronger.

"What are you healing from? Tell me!"

Keith shoved against the wall pushing Shiro back. He hooked his foot around the vetern's ankle causing him to tumble to the ground. "It's none of your business!"

"Keith! You called me here to talk! And now I'm worried for your safety."

"You should be," said Pidge as she sucked on a lollipop at the door. Matt nervously watched behind her, "had I known any better, for a second I thought I would have caught the two of you about to do it."

"Pidge!" shouted Matt as he helped Shiro get back on his feet.

"Not telling him, are you Jam Boy? Even after showing him your swift moves."

"Keep your mouth shut Pidge." Keith tried to slow his breathing as he straightened his shirt. Each time he moved the fabric a new bruise could be seen.

Shiro adjusted his shirt and reassured Matt that he was okay, "Why are you hiding something?"

"Cause he doesn't want you to know. Duh!" Pidge's face was clearly irritated with the situation. Keith knew where she stood on the matter and she had hoped he would tell at least Shiro.

"I'm fine. That's all that matters." Keith crossed his arms, once again wincing slightly. 

"He's lying. He's not fine. This has to do with Not Boyfriend and Too Good For You Boy, but he asked me to shut up, so I'm just gonna leave." Pidge turned to walk back to her apartment sliding the key back underneath the rug after she gave Keith a stern look. 

Shiro shook his head and turned to Matt. "I'm fine. I'll see you when I'm done."

Matt nodded his head and leaned in for a kiss. Before he left, he glared over at Keith, wondering why he kept refusing the help. Closing the door behind him, Shiro and Keith were left standing as if prepared to duel. "Whatever it is you are doing cannot be completely safe. Please, just tell me. I'm here to support you, even if it's just the person you don't keep secrets from."

Keith sighed as he relaxed slightly. "Remember the fights people used to gamble on during deployment? Well they exist over here too." He carefully slipped off his shirt, showing Shiro the full extent of the damage. "If it's any consolation. I always win."

"Yeah, barely!" said Shiro as he started to look over the damage, "why are you doing this?"

"I lost myself over there. I'm just trying to put the pieces back together."

Shiro couldn't argue. He understood the heart wrenching emotions of  feeling lost, out of body, and without a spirit. "I understand," he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and thought for a moment, "do you go alone?"

"I’m not getting anyone else involved. Pidge patches me up after if I need to be." 

"Pidge? I'm pretty positive I'm more capable of handling this. And why did she need to stitch you up? You use weapons?"

"We don't use weapons. Hand to hand only. They just weren't very happy that I won the first match." He slipped back on his shirt hissing at the pain. "I think I have a bruised or broken rib..."

"Let me guess. You refuse hospital... no way. I am not letting you bring Pidge into this. I'm taking over as the person who knows."

"I'm not even going to argue with you on that."

"Good. When is your next match?"

"Three days from now."

"Time?"

"Seven..."

"I'm be here at six. We are taking my car. You leave early, I'll damage you more when you return." Shiro started to leave the apartment, "Keith. I don't agree with this. It's just a temporary escape. Eventually you'll have to face it all head on."

"Temporary as it might be, my mind is completely clear for the first time in a year."

"For now, but I refuse to let you do this alone. That is my one demand."

"Fine, but not a word to the others."

"Just as I've always promised. Get some sleep. Maybe stop by Matt's for dinner."

"I'll see what I can do." Keith started to walk to his bedroom.

Shiro left the apartment, leaving more worried than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... all of that happened... it's coming guys. Keith is officially pining for Lance. This is where it starts to get REAL! Thanks for all the comments and kudos! And ALL THE GIFTS... it seriously overwhelmed us that you guys are so sweet with your comments and recently gifts and art! - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)
> 
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> Our Instagram: [Luna_Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/) (Previews upload often AND information on an upcoming KLance photoshoot of us as Keith and Lance in cosplay <3) 
> 
> See you next week! -Luna and Vulpes
> 
> FAN ART: 
> 
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) -  [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) - [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) - [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) - [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[ _Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121)  / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063)
> 
> ####  [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) - Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	17. Year 2 - Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my favorite part of last week was how different the reactions were from everyone. It pleases me to no end knowing I have this much power... lmao... well that was very Lotor sounding of me... Sorry Not Sorry. - Luna
> 
> Now let's see how Lance reacts to everything. HAHA! Thanks for the comments and kudos, you guys are amazing! And keep the song recommendations coming! Always adding to the Lion's Chain playlist (link below) - Luna and Vulpes

####  _ 2 Nov - 20:57 - You said he was stubborn, I guess I never realized how stubborn.  _

<\\\>

_ Lance: Please tell me what Trish said isn't true. You're not coming to Thanksgiving?!  _

_ Lance: COME ON! It's Trish's family coming, not mine. They are super chill. _

_ Lance: Plus I'll have Becca and even Hunk and Shay are coming.  _

_ Lance: GOOD COMPANY!  _

_ Keith: still not going  _

_ Lance: But why?! Like I want to know WHY!  _

_ Keith: I'm busy _

_ Lance: DOING WHAT?!  _

_ Lance: Sorry... it's just you always seem busy _

_ Keith: I am always busy _

_ Lance: yeah… _

_ Lance: always...  _

_ Lance: I never gave you book 7. It's amazing, if you're even interested. _

_ Keith: I'll keep that in mind _

_ Lance: Whatever… _

<\\\>

Lance grumbled curse word after curse word in Spanish under his breath. He couldn't stand it. Day in and day out, week after week and it was always the same.

_ "I'm busy... bullshit, _ " Lance would think. 

He sat cross legged on Becca's bed, loosely clothed and comfortable after coming to her apartment directly from work. He made it a habit to leave some clothes to change into on the days he could avoid going home and getting some amount of quiet.

With Becca it wasn't always quiet, but her noise was easy to filter out, never irritating and never a bother. He loved Trish and Ginny, but even he needed a rest from their chaos.

Lance had come to realize that sometimes being home felt empty now that Ginny started after school activities which allowed Trish more time in the bakery - he hated how right his mother's words were becoming. 

With another grunt, he tossed his phone into his bag and took out his history textbook to begin his studying. 

"Are you okay?" Becca looked over from her desk where she was writing one of her essays for class.

"No. It's Keith again." He could barely concentrate enough to read. 

"Why do you let him upset you so much?" She moved from her desk, curling up next to him.

He placed the book on his lap and laid back on the bed. Wrapping his arm around her, he held her close, "I don't know. I just thought we were like really close friends... I thought we had a connection."

"It seems that wasn't the case. I mean... He's done everything short of walking away from the family to cut off contact. When's the last time you saw him?"

"Not counting the quick waves I get when I drop off or pick up Ginny from his place for movie night... months." He sighed. 

"Maybe it's time to move on." She ran her fingers along his arm. "I just don't like seeing you this way."

"That's easier said than done," he turned his head to bury his face into her hair, "he - he's the last piece I have of Miguel. Yeah, I have Trish and Ginny, but it just feels different with Keith." His hand naturally went to his blue bracelet the moment he started to overthink about Keith.

"Stop it." Becca sat up and looked at him. "Miguel was your brother not him. You need to stop letting him affect your life like this."

"Hey, hey. Calm down..." he sat up, "yeah, I mean, I guess you're right, but - arg, I don't know Becca, it feels wrong to just disconnect him from my life." 

"Whenever he comes up in conversation it's always negative. He's not good for you..."

"Negative. Like how I talk about others in my family? That's what he is, family. I can't just completely disconnect him from my life even if I wanted to. He still regularly visits Ginny and I know he frequently speaks with Trish.”

"You might not be able to completely separate yourself, but you can choose to no longer burden yourself with his problems."

"I - I guess..." he hated that response. He didn't know how else to explain that he still felt strongly connected to Keith - that his one time crush became someone simply close - close like family or something of that nature, but it was hard to explain.

He could barely explain it to himself.

"I just don't like to think of pushing him away. Not after everything we've gone through."

"He was a soldier. I'm sure he'll be fine." Becca sat up as she returned to her essay.

"Yeah..." he didn't like her answer. It wasn't right to dismiss him simply because for years he fought with death surrounding him.

His mind returned to Keith's first panic in his presences. The shaking and fragile state of someone who was built to be strong against anything - yet he couldn't withstand his own mind. The flashes of the Trunk-or-Treat and the many nights of messaging and phone calls of panic attacks that would lead to sleepless nights. 

He remembered that sometimes Keith would call or text him in secret, even with Luke sleeping beside him.

That was the relationship he wanted back. The trusting bond between two people that felt deep and meaningful. He felt useful to Keith and, unknowingly, Keith became Lance's rock. 

_ "I'm not going anywhere. Not now or ever. From this point forward, let me be your recovery."  _

Lance looked up to Becca and went to almost speak, but he found arguing his point tiring and all he wanted was to relax, "Are you almost done with your essay?"

"Yeah, I have about three paragraphs left then I'm all yours again." She flashed him a sweet smile as she type away.

He returned to his history book and laid flat on her bed. His mind racing with worry for Keith. There had to be something he could do. 

He was tired of playing this game.

<\\\>

_ Ginny: Uncle... can I ask you a question? It’s serious and I need someone to talk about it with.  _

_ Keith: of course _

_ Keith: what's up? _

_ Ginny: am I...  _

_ Ginny: … _

_ Ginny: Am I pretty?  _

_ Keith: you're beautiful _

_ Keith: why would you think that you're not? _

_ Ginny: Um - I was wondering.  _

_ Keith: Ginny you know you can tell me anything _

_ Keith: it's all just between you and me _

_ Ginny: someone said my braids make me look like a little girl and that it's ugly.  _

_ Keith: it's not ugly. I've been told that the way I wear my hair is ugly before. You have to do what makes you happy. _

_ Ginny: Mamí and Tio say you have a mullet. Lol. _

_ Ginny: … _

_ Ginny: I miss Cindy and Freddy. They only have one class with me and sit at a different table for lunch.  _

_ Keith: why don't you sit with them at lunch? _

_ Keith: and  it's not a mullet… _

_ Ginny: We have to stay with our homerooms cause a lot of the kids don't follow the rules.  _

_ Keith: that's stupid _

_ Ginny: I try and see them between classes but they are always rushing us.  _

_ Ginny: Allura let me have Freddy stay for lessons cause we hadn't hung out for so long. _

_ Keith: why don't you have them come over to the house on the weekend? _

_ Keith: or go out to the mall? _

_ Ginny: I don't want to bother Mamí. She's been really busy.  _

_ Ginny: Tio works more on the weekends now.  _

_ Ginny: I end up in the bakery most of the time and I don't want to cancel movie nights.  _

_ Keith: invite them for a movie night. We'll go see one in theaters my treat _

_ Ginny: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!  _

_ Ginny: I'll text them now!  _

_ Ginny: thank you uncle Keef!!!   _

_ Ginny: wait, how will you get us there?  _

_ Keith: I'll ask Shiro. He's always bugging me to let him help out  _

_ Ginny: Matt's boyfriend?! Maybe Pidge wants to come too!  _

_ Keith: we'll just invite everyone _

_ Ginny: Even Tio and Becca if they can come?  _

_ Keith: uh... sure, yeah that's a lot of people though _

_ Ginny: naw, let's just do a smaller group. I want it to be more about my friends.  _

_ Keith: sounds good to me _

_ Ginny: Freddy asked me if you were going to be mean. Lol _

_ Keith: I promise that I will be the nicest person he's ever met  _

_ Ginny: thank you! This means so much! _

_ Ginny: LOVE YOU!  _

_ Keith: anything for you _

<\\\>

####  _ 16 Nov - 9:00 - He's a parasite. I hate you for doing this to me. _

<\\\>

_ Lance: Hey _

_ Lance: Sorry, mermaid but I'm not going to be able to come over today.  _

_ Becca: ;(  but... I was going to cook dinner for us _

_ Lance: I KNOW. I'm sorry!  _

_ Lance: But I need to take care of something with the family.  _

_ Becca: ok...  _

_ Lance: Thanks _

_ Lance: I'll draw you anything you want.  _

_ Becca: I don't want art work _

_ Becca: I just want to be with you  _

_ Lance: When is your next day off or morning shift? _

_ Becca: Saturday… _

_ Lance: OKAY. I got a mid-shift. I'll be over right when I'm done. Good?  _

_ Becca: ok _

_ Lance: Okay. I'll see you then.  _

<\\\>

"I know you're not sleeping. Just open your eyes," said Lance as he hovered over Keith in his own bedroom.

"Why are you here?" Keith shoved Lance off the bed. He was grateful that he had chosen to wear a shirt to bed for the first time in awhile.

"I'm here cause I'm tired of this bullshit, so I'm kidnapping you today. Even if it means just staying here."

"Lance, you can't just decide to kidnap me. I have a life."

"Fine. Then explain to me exactly what you are doing today."

"I'm busy. You don't need to know what I'm doing all the time." He got up and moved to the kitchen to make tea.

"I don't even know what you're doing ever! I only ask cause since you and Luke... I'm kidnapping you."

Lance planted himself on the couch, smiling as he sat on the cushion as if nothing could stop him. 

"Not happening."

Lance rolled his eyes, "Damn it! Fuck!" he slammed his fist on the couch and planted himself down. 

"Seriously? This is a massive invasion of privacy." Keith leaned in the entry to the kitchen as he drank his tea. His change in appearance was clear. The bags under his eyes were gone and it even looked like he had built more muscle.

Lance didn't care to look. His blinding stubbornness wasn't allowing him to see anything but the determination to stay, "Then lift me out of here and toss me out. I am not going nowhere!"

"Then that is exactly what I will do." Keith set down the cup and walked over to Lance.

"Wait, what?!" Lance looked over to Keith and finally noticed the newer strength in his arms, "Keith, come on let me stay!"

"Why? Give me one good reason to let you stay?"

"Cause I miss you!" Lance turned around and yelled it towards him. "I mean - arg, no that's what I mean." He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "we all do. I hate that you've nearly disappeared. I want my best-" he paused and took a deep breath, "I want my best friend back." 

"Best friend?" Keith paused mid stride. He never expected Lance to call him that ever. "You've gone insane. Hunk is your best friend."

"You're allowed to have more than one best friend! Yeah, Hunk is my best friend. We hang all the time. He's been my best friend for years, but you're my best friend too."

"You're not leaving are you?"

"If you give me a legit reason that I have to leave, I'll respect your wishes, but I'm really tired of you ignoring us and not coming to dinners anymore. Your absence affects the family."

"I don't understand why you have to push. Trish gets that I needed time. Seriously, I'm doing so much better. It's not like I just abandoned Ginny either."

Lance twisted on the couch and turned to finally face him directly, "But you abandoned me! You at least frequently message Trish. Me, it's always a short, always busy. I thought we were friends and I got really worried when your and Luke broke up. I was all prepared to do the traditional breakup bond Hunk and I came up with years back, but I never heard anything from you. I learned about it from everyone else."

Keith just looked away from him. He couldn't tell Lance that he was the reason they had broken up. He couldn't tell him that he still had feelings for him. "It's best if we're not around each other..."

"Why?! Just why?! What did I do? Cause at this point I must have done something." Lance pondered, trying to figure it out. He cringed when a thought came to his mind, "Did - did you tell him about what happened Christmas? Was the break up my fault? Is that why you now hate me?!" 

"I don't hate you and no I didn't tell him about Christmas... though I probably should have."

Lance sighed, "Then what is it?" 

"I... I can't get better if I'm constantly reminded of Miguel." Keith hated the words the moment he said them.

Lance was taken back. His heart broke as he fell back and looked away from Keith, "I remind you of Miguel?"

"Yes and no. God! Why did you have to show up here?" 

"You always told me I could use Pidge's key, so I finally did... I don't want to be angry at you anymore. But..."

"But what?"

"I can't blame you now. Knowing that is the reason."

"What?" Keith looked at Lance, "now you're not making sense."

"If looking at me reminds you of Miguel, then I get why you are avoiding me. It must bring up some of the panic and the nightmares. Who would want to spend time with someone who brings them nightmares?"

Keith remained silent as his mind trailed over what he had been doing. It wasn't the lack of Lance that had nearly stopped the attacks. Instead it was his own reckless behavior.

Lance tangled his own fingers into his hair. He hated this feeling - being the cause of someone's pain. "Maybe this was stupid. I should’ve take Becca's advice and just stop being so insistent. I left you some basic things in the fridge. Was hoping you would be open to making breakfast. I also brought you book seven and two prints I made from them. The new characters are awesome and I really like their group dynamic. I guess I know my place now."

"I... stay. I'll make breakfast..."

Lance shifted his eyes to look towards him, "Don't. I'm clearly a burden and should learn my place. As long as you keep Ginny happy, I can figure this end myself. " 

"Lance... I want you to stay." 

"Really? Cause just a few minutes ago you were kicking me out. It's fine. I'll leave." Lance picked up his bag and removed the items he brought for Keith onto the coffee table. He began walking towards the door, head held low and sorrow on his face. 

"Lance, I'm sorry." Keith grabbed him by the arm. "You just surprised me is all."

Lance winced at Keith's grip. Now in close proximity, he finally realized the newer, stronger shape of Keith's body. "Have - have you been working out?"

"Yeah... it's what I do when I need to sleep."

"Well damn," without thought, he took his other hand and poked Keith's bicep, "it's working a little too well."

"So breakfast?" Keith knew this was probably the worst thing he could do. He had worked so hard to get where he was, and having Lance around could ruin it, yet he couldn't deny the twist in his gut; a spark of joy that Lance was near him.

Lance sighed out a grin, "Yeah. Breakfast." He took off his bag and placed it on the floor as he walked to the kitchen. "How do you want your eggs?" He meandered into the fridge and started laying out the food. His behavior was relaxed, almost as if all the conversation prior hadn't happened and he was in the comfort of his own home. 

"Scrambled." Keith moved to sit on the free counter space. He sat there feeling the slight tension in the room, unsure how to fix it.

Lance got to work, trying to push away any thought he had of bringing up anything that could ruin this encounter. Popping in the bread to the toaster he turned to face Keith as he started to scramble the egg, "You never let me tell you about my promotion."

"You're right I didn't. So how does it feel to be a Ravenclaw... or was it hufflepuff?" Keith smirked playfully.

"Ravenclaw, bitch! And I'm loving it. The work part of it is awesome. Being a team leader has given be like this small thrill. I get a radio, tell people what to do, get screamed at by guests when they don't understand something. It's a good position to be in and I only feel more powerful in costume." 

"People actually listen to you? Are they insane?" Keith raised an eyebrow as he chuckled. It was so easy to fall back into the same routine with Lance. 

"Hey! I know what I'm doing! I'm highly qualified for my job. Plus, going back to school has kept me busy outside of work."

"That's good then..." 

"Yeah. Becca really encouraged me to go back. I'm only in part time, two classes so I don't have to give up too much time away from home, but... well, I hate to say it, but it seems Mamí was right."

"Of course she was." Keith hated the mention of Becca. It was a constant reminder of what he couldn't have. 

"I like going back to school. Makes me feel like I'm finally doing something for myself." He moved over to start cooking the eggs. Shaking the pan, he popped his hip and kept talking, "What has been keeping you so busy that you basically left the bakery?"

"I..." Keith didn't know how to explain it. "Shiro and I have been working on physical training as an outlet for my PTSD." He flushed slightly at the site of Lance being domestic. His thoughts going back to the last time he had cooked for Keith.

"Well that explains the muscles," he moved the pan over and plated the food. To Keith’s curiousness, Lance did not motion for either of them to moved, but instead took his fork and started eating where he stood, bend at the kitchen counter, "and with Shiro? Sounds like you're finally working on this sponsor thing."

"He didn't exactly give me a choice in the matter." Keith grabbed his plate and started to eat. He did his best not to groan at how good the food was eat.

"Good. It's about time someone put you in your place. You're too selfish and it's annoying."

"I'm too selfish? You're the one who barged into my apartment."

"Because you were too selfish to realize how amazing I am and that wasting time by not at least texting me is a mistake. That's called being stubborn, not selfish." Lance laughed as he ate another bite of egg. 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Keith chuckled continuing to eat his breakfast.

"I didn't hear a denial of how awesome I am." He gave a cocky grin and looked directly into Keith's eyes.

With a studded bang, Keith front door opened, "I am here to... oh, Lance? This is unexpected." Pidge raised her eyebrow curiously to Keith.

"He broke in so I made him make me breakfast." Keith shrugged as he tried to play it off as nothing.

"Yeah, okay. Can I have some?" She closed the door behind her and walked over to Keith.

"Sure. Just give me a second," said Lance.

As his back was turned, Pidge elbowed Keith and gave a devilish grin. 

"Not a goddamn word." Keith whispered to Pidge. He could barely handle having Lance near him the last thing he needed was Pidge's meddling.

She hissed out a laugh and elbowed him again, "You're dying."

"I'm managing," he growled.

Pidge hissed another laugh. "So Lance. What brings you here?"

"I came to kidnap Keith."

"A long time fantasy of his, I'm sure."

Keith choked on the glass of water he had been drinking. 

"Confirmed," giggled Pidge.

"What?" asked Lance as he put the food on the plate.

"Nothing. Nothing. What are your plans for said kidnapping?"

"Honestly," he handed her the plate, "I only thought up to breakfast. I figured he could just run a bunch of errands with me. Trish has asked me to get the stuff for thanksgiving."

"You're still trying to get me there for the holiday aren't you?"

"No. No... maybe a little, but even if you don't come at least I tricked you into helping someway."

"You are insufferable." Keith sighed as he started to wash dishes.

"Just do it Jam Boy! Sounds like a bunch of fun!" Pidge stuffed her mouth with toast.

"It'll be trips to the grocery store and then Target for some party stuff. Afterward, we drop off everything at the house and I let Ginny have you."

"Of course this was a ploy to trap me in the house."

"What? No! Never!" he joked, "Trish is leaving tonight to spend sometime with her friends. A very well deserved Ladies Night and I may have told Ginny that someone would come help babysit."

"You sneaky bastard."

Lance laughed, "So yes? Not that I’m really giving you an option."

"Fine, I'm going to shower first then we can go." Keith grumbled as he walked into the bathroom. 

"He missed you," said Pidge as she knew Keith couldn't hear her. She stood up and walked to the door, "Don't be fooled by his nonsense." 

She left as quickly as she came. 

Lance stood there, confused and lost by her words. They didn't match anything Keith had said to him, but it sparked something inside of Lance and made him internally giggle.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Keith stepped out of the bathroom moments later as he dried his hair. His pants were on but his shirt wasn't completely pulled down.

"Huh? I'm smiling? I guess I was just daydreaming," Lance noticed a discoloration on Keith's skin, a tint of yellow peeking out, "Did you hurt yourself at one point?" 

Keith glanced down realizing that his injuries were showing. Quickly he pulled down his shirt. "Yeah. That whole training with Shiro thing... He got a couple good hits in one day."

"You guys like to box?" Lance pictures it and for a second knew what heaven might look like. 

"Yeah something like that." 

Lance accidentally hummed in mental pleasure, "Well, whenever you are ready."

"Let’s go." Keith grabbed his phone and shoved his wallet in his pocket.

They left the apartment and to Lance's car. Almost immediately after he buckled his seat belt, Keith’s phone buzzed.

<\\\>

_ Shiro: I'm seeing things, right? Or did you just get into Lance's car? _

<\\\>

Keith casually looked out the car window as Lance began to drive off. On the second floor window, he saw Shiro and Pidge waving as they smiled. Keith returned the gesture but instead of a wave with a middle finger while Lance wasn't looking.

<\\\>

_ Shiro: Thank you. I know how to count to one. But seriously, what's happening?  _

_ Keith: He didn't really give me another option _

_ Shiro: Good.  _

_ Shiro: And how are you handling it?  _

_ Keith: begrudgingly  _

_ Keith: oh and he thinks the old bruises are from you _

_ Shiro: You're going to have to elaborate cause Pidge read that and she wouldn't stop making sex jokes.  _

_ Keith: I may have told him that my injuries from the fights are because you and I box _

_ Shiro:Pidge says that's a boring response, but good and smart quick thinking. _

_ Shiro: Just be friendly and try and have a good time. Is it really going to hurt trying to be his friend? _

_ Keith: could you stand being around Matt if you couldn't be with him?  _

_ Shiro: … _

_ Shiro: WOW! Using logic against me. _

_ Shiro: Touché, but you literally just left with him, so don't be an asshole.  _

_ Keith: I'm not going to be an asshole! _

_ Shiro: Then, my job here is done. _

_ Shiro: You have a match tomorrow, right?  _

_ Keith: yeah  _

_ Shiro: I'll be at your place same time. You need some KT tape? I'm getting some today after taking Matt to the gym. _

_ Shiro: have I mentioned how much it warms me that he like working out now? Lol _

_ Keith: I'm sure you're loving that he's less breakable now _

_ Shiro: I can elaborate if you'd like. lol.  _

_ Keith: please don't  _

_ Shiro: KT Tape?  _

_ Keith: sure _

_ Shiro: Alright.  _

_ Shiro: and have fun!  _

_ Keith: don't break your boyfriend _

_ Shiro: Pidge is now leaving the apartment cause she knows better. _

_ Shiro: I find that it bothers you entertaining.  _

_ Keith: it doesn't bother me _

_ Shiro: So, last night, we took a shower together and I nearly broke the sink cause I kept thrusting too hard… _

_ Keith: I'm going to the fight without you tomorrow if you don't stop _

_ Shiro: And I won that argument.  _

_ Shiro: bye!  _

<\\\>

####  _ 1 Dec - 10:37 - I guess I'm trying. We will see.  _

<\\\>

_ Trish: Are you meeting us at the school today? _

_ Keith: yeah what time was it again? _

_ Trish: We are meeting at 4 and then getting dinner together afterward.  _

_ Keith: sounds good I'll see you there. _

_ Trish: okay. _

_ Trish: I'm excited to see you again. _

_ Keith: it will be nice to spend some time together  _

_ Trish: Agree. Bring flowers to give to our star!  _

<\\\>

Trish stood outside the auditorium of the school waiting for the whole group. She already had Pidge, Matt, Shiro, Hunk, and Shay. Allura was doing a vocal warm up with Ginny backstage before all parents were kicked out. She was shaking, nervous about seeing her daughter on stage for the first time. She fiddled with her wedding ring on her finger -  a new habit she didn't realize she did whenever she was missing Miguel's comfort.

"She will do fine," said Matt, trying to comfort his friend, "she's been practicing and working really hard. She sang for all of us at the bakery and she was wonderful."

"I know. I know, but I'm still nervous."

Allura came from the corner, a large smile on her face. She approached Trish, "She's ready, naturally a bit shaken, but she's ready."

Trish took Allura's hand, "Thank you for being such a wonderful teacher. She really admires you."

"Well, I'm not finished with her yet, but she's ready to display her progress."

Trish took out her phone and noticed the time, wondering where the last two - dare she say, most important people could be. 

"You don't think they both bailed do you?" Hunk nervously shifted from foot to foot as he pulled Shay close.

"Why would they," said Trish.

Lance ran towards them. A giant and long blue flower in his hand while holding Becca's hand in the other, "Sorry, work ran late."

"Okay, where is Keith?" asked Trish.

"I didn't text him."

They all turned their heads as the sound of Keith's motorcycle pulling into the lot. He walked up, dressed nicely in a button down and dark jeans. He had his helmet in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. "I made it on time right?"

"Yes! Perfect! Let's go!" Trish rushed them all to sit down. 

They all walked in, taking their seats and getting comfortable. "You clean up nicely, Jam Boy," joked Pidge. 

"For her I'd do anything." Keith sat next to Pidge doing his best to keep some space between him and Lance. He enjoyed their time together, but couldn't bear being around him with Becca.

"Why are you surprised? You dressed him up for Ginny's date night," said Lance as he comfortably wrapped his arm around Becca's shoulder.

"Yeah, but he didn't have this outfit in his closet, which means he went out and bought it."

Shiro laughed, holding onto Matt's hand, "I told you she would notice."

"Shut up. Nothing felt right." Keith set the flowers on his lap and crossed his arms. 

Pidge laughed as Allura leaned forward to look at them all, "Ginny told me you were all an expressive group."

"Expressive doesn't begin to describe them," replied Trish.

Allura gave Keith a quick smile and wave before the lights went dim in the auditorium. 

Keith sat there through the performance seemingly unfazed by everything. At least to the common observer. Pidge could see the way his leg kept shaking and his hand would periodically clench

What he didn't realize was how much Allura had started to notice it as well.

Regardless, halfway through the show Coran appeared as the host to announce Ginny to the stage. The whole group sat up with Allura leaning at the edge of her seat. She had told Ginny to find her in the audience as she would lip sing along with her for assistance and courage. 

The auditorium was quiet when Ginny stepped out in her sparkling silver shoes and lacy blue dress. Her hair was beautifully curled into a loose updo with light make up for the stage lighting. She stopped at the center of the stage and took a deep breath waiting for the music to start. She waved into the audience when she saw her group and they all gleefully waved back in unison.

The music started to play and immediately Lance started to bounce on his seat as Trish covered her mouth with her hands. Ginny hadn't even sang the first note and Trish already started to cry. Most turned to look at her.

Hunk leaned over to whisper in his friend's ear. "She hasn't even started yet, why is Trish crying?"

"She's singing  _ A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes _ . It’s Trish's favorite movie and song. She danced to it at her  _ quinceañera _ . Ginny loves watching the video of her party and watching Trish dance to this song with her dad." Lance tilted his head from pride knowing that was the reason the young woman picked the song.

This performance was for her mother and no one else.

Hunk grinned as he sat back in his seat. "She's going to be as spectacular as she is sweet."

Ginny nervously took the microphone closer to her hand and started to sing. "  _ A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you’re fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartaches, whatever you wish for you keep. Have faith in your dreams, and someday your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true." _

As she sang, she would look to Allura who kept giving her small gestures on her posture and reminding her to smile and have fun. 

Trish was completely lost in her tears, thinking to herself how proud she was of her daughter - how proud she knew Miguel would be right now.

Lance leaned forward in his seat, tears welling in his eyes. He whispered over to Keith, "You know for a fact if Miguel was here, he'd be crying the worst out of all of us."

"He'd be a sobbing mess. We'd have to bring tissues and a waste basket for him." A small smile crept into Keith's features.

They finished watching the performance with matching smiles. When the crowd cheered, Ginny's group stood up and clapped the loudest, making themselves clearly known who they were with. 

Ginny beamed on stage as Allura reminded her to take her bow. Leaving the stage, they all sat back down with Trish wiping away her tears.

The remainder of the talent show passed before all parents were allowed to the backstage door to pick up their children. All of them waited as a group for Ginny to finally appear, but the look on her face was no longer the shining star they saw many performances ago.

"Ginny?" asked Trish.

She dragged her feet over to them and gave a half smile, " _ Mamí _ , I'm not feeling good. Can we skip dinner and go home?"

Trish placed her hand on Ginny's forehead, not feeling any signs of a fever. "Yeah, I guess we can." She looked to the group and none of them objected since she was the one asking for their plans to be cancelled. 

"Ginny, here," said Lance as he went to her and gave her the flower, "each of us brought you a flower. The colors of the paladins to the princess." She gave a weak smile as she took the blue flower from Lance. She loved it and continued to accept the green flower from Pidge and a small bouquet of yellow followers from Hunk. 

She started to walk to Keith when a small group of girls rushed by, one bumping Ginny's shoulder. The girl halfheartedly apologized before they moved on. It seemed to frustrate Ginny slightly as she didn't look up to Keith.

He crouched down in front of her. "Hey 작은 성기사 ," tilting her face up to look at him, he smiled softly, "You look radiant tonight. Did you have fun on stage?"

"Yeah." She didn't say more. 

"Then that's all that matters. Remember," He held out a bouquet of fresh roses. "You can always come to me no matter what."

"Yeah... can we go now,  _ Mamí _ ?" 

Trish disheartened, took Ginny's hand and escorted her out of the area without waiting for the others. 

The four chosen paladins stood close to each other as they noticed Ginny give the flowers for Trish to hold only to be replaced with a tight and shaking fist.

#

####  _ 15 Dec - 14:00 - I think the holidays are the worst cause I'd been alone for them for many years before I met you. _

<\\\>

_ Shiro: <Image Sent> _

_ Shiro: Should I go with the gold or white gold band?  _

_ Keith: uh... are you doing what I think you're doing? _

_ Keith: gold it goes better with his eyes _

_ Keith: I can't believe I just said that _

_ Shiro: That's what I was thinking. _

_ Shiro: And yes. _

_ Shiro: I'm 34 and I love him. Why wait?  _

_ Keith: I'm not saying it's a bad thing _

_ Keith: congrats on finding someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. _

_ Keith: I expect pictures  _

_ Shiro: Thank you. _

_ Shiro: I hope you mean of the engagement and not the wedding. I fully expect you to be at the wedding. _

_ Shiro: If he says yes, of course. _

_ Keith: of course I mean the engagement  _

_ Keith: the idiot is going to say yes _

_ Keith: hell the two of you already act like a married couple  _

_ Shiro: That strangely makes me happy to hear. _

_ Shiro: So, speaking of this. I'm proposing on New Year's week. I'm leaving town with them to visit their parents. _

_ Keith: ok  _

_ Shiro: No fights that week. _

_ Shiro: it's too dangerous  _

_ Keith: seriously? _

_ Keith: I can handle it _

_ Shiro: No way. You don't hear what I do in the stands.  _

_ Shiro: Had I not beaten up that group on my first night, you would have been stabbed by now.  _

_ Keith: yeah, you nearly got me banned. _

_ Shiro: Another reason I don't like this group. I defend you, you nearly get banned. _

_ Shiro: They come at you with a knife and nothing.  _

_ Keith: Fine I won't go _

_ Shiro: Thank you. _

_ Shiro: I can do one Christmas week, however. Just let me know. _

_ Keith: sounds good. Have fun on your trip _

_ Shiro: I'm not leaving now. Lol _

_ Shiro: Also, did you consider Allura’s offer for private sessions instead of group? I think it's a good idea. _

_ Keith: the last thing I want is to start seeing a shrink again _

_ Keith: I have it under control _

_ Shiro: Just keep it in mind. See you soon. _

_ Shiro: Damn there are so many choices. Why is this is difficult?  _

_ Keith: OMG just pick what feels right! _

_ Shiro: No need to scream!  _

_ <\\\> _

_ Lance: I'm coming with Ginny. _

_ Lance: She went all out on your Christmas gift this year. _

_ Keith: I told her not to _

_ Lance: She's Ginny - daughter of Miguel and Trish. Do you really think she listens?   _

_ Keith: I know she doesn't listen _

_ Keith: you guys are still coming over at the same time right? _

_ Lance: No. Ginny is taking her own car. _

_ Lance: YES. Trish can't make it, remember? Big catering event tonight.  _

_ Keith: I meant that you hadn't changed the time dumbass _

_ Keith: I know Trish can't make it she begged me to work the event _

_ Lance: No. Time remains the same. Although I may have to bail at some point to have dinner with Becca. _

_ Lance: I'm on standby waiting to see if she gets overtime today or not.  _

_ Keith: ah ok well I can always walk Ginny back if need be _

_ Lance: That's fine. She can sleep over too if it makes it easier.  _

_ Lance: I can bring her a bag.  _

_ Keith: see what she wants  _

_ Lance: I have been informed that she can now pack her own bag and that she will be sleeping over. _

_ Lance: Leaving in an hour. You're gonna love your gift. _

_ Keith: I'll make sure the place is presentable  _

# 

####  _ 16 Dec - 12:00 - Okay. She's the best and makes everything better even for a bit. _

_ <\\\> _

_ Ginny: I hope you like the books!  _

_ Keith: I love them _

_ Keith: I keep looking at them over and over again  _

_ Ginny: Yay!!!! Tio said you would love them cause they are Studio Ghibli! I'm so happy I saved money. _

_ Ginny: Thanks for letting me sleep over! _

_ Ginny: You're right! Late night ice cream is fun with some Voltron. _

_ Ginny: I loved watching it again.  _

_ Keith: I'm glad you had a good time _

_ Keith: we should do it again soon _

_ Ginny: Maybe when I'm back from Miami.  _

_ Ginny: Tio said let's do a Voltron New Years!  _

_ Keith: I’ll see how my schedule is and let you know  _

_ Ginny: Okay. Love you! _

_ Keith: I love you too _

<\\\>

####  _ 24 Dec - 15:00 - Blah… _

_ (Group Chat - Paladins of Voltron) _

_ Ginny: Merry Christmas!!!  _

_ Pidge: Merry Christmas Princess!!!!  _

_ Keith: Merry Christmas! _

_ Hunk: Merry Christmas!!!  _

_ Lance: FELIZ NOCHE BUENA!!!!  _

_ Lance: <Image Sent> _

_ Lance: I'm excited to dig into this pig. _

_ Ginny: Me too! Yummy! _

_ Keith: thats... oh god I think I'm going to be sick _

_ Hunk: no pig is better than the one I make! _

_ Lance: Sick?! You clearly have no taste.  _

_ Ginny: You need to try it!  _

_ Keith: I just... Ugh  _

_ Ginny: Uncle it's so good!  _

_ Keith: more for you then _

_ Ginny: No way!!!!  _

_ Pidge: She seems determined. Lol _

_ Keith: then if I hurl you can't blame me _

_ Hunk: he'll just keep missing out _

_ Ginny: You won't hurl!  _

_ Lance: Clearly he would be missing out. _

_ Pidge: It's the eyeball thing, isn't it?!  _

_ Keith: please stop talking about the pig… _

_ Pidge: Knew it. _

_ Ginny: Dinner time! Hope everyone has fun! Bye!  _

<\\\>

####  _ 28 Dec - 1:15 - Theory time. Would he really come whenever I call... I'm going to regret this.  _

_ <//> _

_ Keith: help _

_ Lance: Excuse me?  _

_ Lance: it's 1 am  _

_ Keith: please  _

_ Lance: Omg, you're serious?! _

_ Lance: Where are you?!  _

_ Keith: apartment  _

_ Lance: on my way!  _

_ <\\\> _

Lance struggled to get the key from the door mat and into the keyhole. He was trembling, never expecting to get a text message such as that from Keith.

It had been a long time since he had messaged him at night just cause of his sleeplessness - not since he was still with Luke - but never had he received a message like this. He had rushed out of his house, careful not to walk up Trish or Ginny, but leaving a note on the fridge in case he needed to stay late but not make them worry. 

He ran so quickly he was still in his night slippers, pajama pants, and slipped on a hoodies without a shirt.

"What's going on?!" he shouted as he barged in.

Keith was slumped against the kitchen stove a towel pressed against his rib cage. "Over here..." He managed to gasp out between shallow breaths.

Lance rushed over, "Holy fuck what - oh my god you're bleeding!" He panicked, terror all over his eyes. "Wha-" He couldn't think straight.

"Lance..." Keith's head rolled to the side, his skin paler than usual. "Please..." 

"Yeah... yeah, I don't know..." he just started moving, taking Keith's arm and placing him over his shoulder. He slowly dragged Keith over to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet. He grabbed a bunch of towels and placed them to the side. With a shaking hand, he moved the towel Keith had pressed against himself and nearly fainted. "What happened?" 

"Idiots... couldn't accept their loss." He groaned as he moved. With each shift the wound kept bleeding. "I had no one else to call."

"What are you talking about loss? Just, what actually happened here!"

"I'll explain... just help me first."

"I - I..." he pulled out his phone and started calling a number through FaceTime. 

"Lance?" said a groggy Natalie from the other end, "its past one AM."

"I need you medical help!"

"What? Slow down. Hold on." Natalie left her bedroom and entered the living room of her home, "What's going on?"

"I need you to tell me how to fix this!" He turned the camera over to face Keith's wound.

"Holy hell!"

"It won't stop bleeding!"

"It needs a tourniquet and medical attention."

"You're the medical attention!"

Natalie sighed. "Go grab a first aide kit and some towels. Maybe a screwdriver or something long and sturdy that won’t snap under pressure." 

Lance ran around the house grabbing what he needed and then placed the phone on the floor to listen to Natalie. 

Step by step, she gave Lance instructions on how to apply the tourniquet around Keith's rib cage. Keith would wince from the pressure, but the bleed was starting to slow down the tighter he got it around Keith's body.

"Check his breathing."

Lance closed the tourniquet and went to Keith's face, grabbing it with his bloodstained hands, "How you feeling?"

"Like I nearly bled out on my bathroom floor." He leaned into Lance barely having the energy to sit up on his own.

Lance exhaled, "I think he will be fine."

"For now. Take him to the hospital or call nine one one," said Natalie over the phone.

"No... you can't do that." Keith looked to Lance, pleading. "They'd probably just arrest me."

"Arrest you?" Lance started to worry more.

"Lance! Don't listen to him! Just take him. He'll need his vitals checked and exams to see if there is any further damage," said Natalie over the phone.

"Come on, Keith. You're badly injured," he whispered. 

"Nope, not gonna happen. I'll be fine. Your brother has patched me up from worse injuries."

"Keith..."

"No Lance! Don't listen! He's delusional..." Lance hung up the phone mid speech from Natalie; then turning the phone completely off.

"Explain. What happened?"

"I found a way to stop the attacks... it's not entirely conventional."

"You are making no sense to me."

"I found a place where vets go to fight. We get paid to fight, only it's not exactly legal." Keith paused for a moment as he tried to catch his breath. "Shiro has been going with me to make sure this doesn't happen..."

"And Shiro is out of town and you still went. What the fuck, Keith!" he hadn't intended on shouting so loudly.

"I know!" Keith cried out from the pain. "I'm an idiot. I get it."

"More than an idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed!" More than anything, Lance wanted to punch him in the face, "is this what you meant by busy all this time?!"

"Yeah..."

"Fuck you. Just fuck you!" Lance stood up and started washing his hand in the sink, "I can't believe this is the reason you quit the bakery. The reason you've been keeping so quiet and distant. Don't even get me started on the things I'm thinking about what has happened to you."

"I... I'm sorry." Keith hung his head think that this wasn't the reason he had kept his distance from Lance. He had already ruined one relationship with the way he felt. He couldn't do this again.

"Sorry?! Are you seriously thinking that is enough?! What made you think this was a good idea! Did you're break up with Luke go that bad?! I mean, I know he said you weren't talking to him, but to think this could be the reason. Fuck Keith! I'm so angry at you!"

"This wasn't because of the break up. I needed to piece everything back together... so I started at the beginning. I was recruited from a similar situation back in Texas."

"So this is normal for you. Getting beat up and doing illegal fighting?! I can't even begin to think the danger you put yourself in! Why would you do that?! After everything! I get it, you want to find yourself, but did you have to go so far back that you had to forget the person you were with Miguel!" He hadn't intended on saying Miguel's name. It blurted out, but he didn't regret it in the end, "I know my brother. He would have punched you in the gut for this." Lance walked out of the bathroom, unable to handle anything else Keith had to say. He needed time alone, but he wasn't prepared to leave. 

"I lost who I was when Miguel died..." Keith's words came out as a whisper.

Lance did something he rarely did. Keith could see him clearly from the bathroom doorway as he punch a wall with his full force. His fist went through the dry wall, leaving a small hole as he turned the corner and paced in the hallway. "Stupid!" He shouted, "You are so stupid! What if they came looking for you and you have Ginny over? What then!"

"Under the couch left side." Keith motioned for Lance to go check. "There is never a point where she's not safe here."

Lance stubbornly looked, "You have a gun! Seriously Keith, that's your solution! How about not putting yourself in this situation in the first place!" 

"That's been there since I moved in. Look Ginny was never in any danger." Keith started to move but had no energy.

Lance shook his head and looked away from the gun. He noticed Keith and rolled his eyes before helping him up. "You’re a fool. This is stupid. You're stupid. I just - the thought alone." He growled, "Bed or couch?"

"Bed... I am aware of how stupid I am. Thanks for reminding me again..." Keith allowed Lance to drag him towards the bedroom. "You're always calling me that." His eyes had glazed over as his mind was no longer in the present.

"Keith?" Lance made sure Keith was comfortable but the sudden change of tone - an inflection of his voice that felt nostalgic with a joke he didn't understand made him realize Keith wasn't aware of his surrounds. 

"Just let me sleep, Miguel... I don't want to deal with morning drills and a hangover..." Keith mumbled as his body relaxed into the bed.

Lance sighed. The anger floated away as a previous thought rushed over him - Lance must have really reminded Keith of Miguel. He didn't respond, instead tucking in Keith to bed and waiting by his bedside until he was fast asleep. 

#

####  _ 29 Dec - 11:33 - I don't know how to explain it. _

Keith woke up groggy and lightheaded. The amount of blood loss made his whole body weak, but he felt grateful to feel the urge of hunger. As he tossed in his bed, he was surprised to see Lance laying beside him. The loose hoodie draped right on the edge of his shoulder as the front zipper had been slid halfway down, revealing his chest. He slept comfortably, nestled onto the pillow but he had gone to bed without covering himself with a blanket. 

_ "Shiro is going to murder me..."  _ Keith slowly tried to get out of bed repeating over and over again that Lance did not belong to him. As he tried to make his way to the kitchen his legs gave out, forcing him to his knees in the doorway.

Keith turned around to find a half-asleep Lance standing beside him, "Idiot." He rolled his eyes and bent down to pick him up and take him to his couch. It was then that Keith noticed the small scrapes and cuts on Lance's fist and remembered he had furiously punches a hole into his wall. Lance didn't speak again, going straight to the kitchen and preparing a meal. 

"You stayed... you didn't have to do that..."

"That makes you more of an idiot for thinking I would leave." He cracked several eggs before starting to scramble them. 

"At least use the first aid kit on your hand..." Keith leaned back on the couch. "Am I remembering this correctly that you called your sister last night?"

"Yes. How else would I have placed that tourniquet on your body." 

"I should thank her... but I feel like she'd actually hit me."

"She'd have to wait until I do it first." He started to cook the eggs, refusing to look back at Keith. He left his sweater half hanging from his shoulder, not caring about anything else but the idiotic decisions of Keith's. 

"How did you get the injury?"

"I was attacked after my match was completed. Four guys decided they didn't like that they lost money on my fight."

Lance moved the eggs to plates but waited for Keith to finish before moving to the couch. "And what did they do?

"Three of them simply came at me hoping to just beat the crap out of me. It was the fourth that had the knife."

Lance punched his fist against the counter before taking another deep breath and walking the food over. He sat unusually close to Keith as he scarfed down his meal. 

He felt the need to be as close to Keith as possible. In his mind it was the only way to keep him safe.  

"Are you done with this then?"

"I can't... I have three more fights lined up. It's worse not to show up than it is to lose."

"Fuck!" He shouted sliding the empty plate on the coffee table, "you are going back?! When?!"

"My next fight is in about a week." Keith glanced at Lance, unsure about his completely upset behavior.

"How many more you have promised?"   
  


"Three... just three more."

"Is it easy to back out from or are you planning on continuing this nonsense?"

"I don't know. Lance, I haven't had an attack since starting this 'nonsense'. I've been getting solid nights sleep and I feel better than I have in a long time."

Lance grumbled with a small hollar. He shook his hands in the air, not sure what to say and if he even had the right to say it, "You're making this difficult cause in one hand I'm happy you found something that helps you, but it couldn't be like MMA where it's legal and you won't get stabbed! When you first told me you were working out with Shiro, I pictured you both like boxing and that was once nice image in my head, but this! No way!"

"I had to give you a reason for the bruises. If I boxed with Shiro, he'd flatten my ass in a moment."

"Stop saying things I want to see happen! Cause you would deserve that for doing this! Arg! I - I just don't like this at all."

"You don't have to like it. Shiro is gonna beat the crap out of me for this anyway. I told him I wasn't going to go without him."

"Well, I would like to see that. Damn it Keith!" Lance buried his face into his hands and he thought about why it really bothered him. How all Keith's behaviors led to this final straw and the ignorance of Keith's for not realizing why it was all such a bad idea.

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you'll fucking end this so you don't die!" Lance darted his face toward Keith, allowing him to see the glisten of tears welling in his eyes. With a deep exhale, Lance moved his face away and bend down in defeat, "I can't lose you too."

"Okay... I'll end it. Three matches and I'm done." Keith reached out to touch Lance's shoulder but hesitated. 

"Are... are you serious? Just like that I convince you?"

"If I remember correctly you've been screaming at me since last night."   
"Yeah, but you were also in a daze and calling me Miguel. So... I wasn't sure what you remembered."

"I called you Miguel? That I don't remember."

"Yeah... you did. I guess I really do remind you of him." Lance yawned and rustled his fingers through his hair, "I'm going home to grab some clothes and then stopping at the store to get you better bandages and some pain meds. You want anything else?"

" _ You but I can't have that... _ " Keith sighed, "No... well if you could pick up some red Gatorade."

"Alright. I should call in today. I'm not letting you out of my sight for the next twenty-four hours." He stood up and finally fixed his hoodie, zipping it up and putting on his slippers, "Stay!"

"I couldn't move even if I wanted to." Keith laid down on the couch closing his eyes.

"Good." Lance looked down to Keith, a thought crossing his mind. He shook it off and left the apartment - wondering why his mind wanted to hold Keith closely and never let go. 

<\\\>

_ Lance: Hey mermaid, I'm calling into work today and I'm not gonna be able to come over tonight. _

_ Lance: Emergency.  _

_ Becca: is everything ok? _

_ Lance: Not really.  _

_ Lance: But I can't really talk about it. _

_ Lance: Hate that I can't talk to you about it.  _

_ Becca: it's him isn't it… _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: Yeah.  _

_ Becca: you can't keep doing this to yourself  _

_ Lance: I'm not doing anything to myself. _

_ Lance: This was a real emergency. He needed medical attention. _

_ Becca: did you take him to the hospital? _

_ Lance: No. I called my sister to help.  _

_ Becc: my statement still stands  _

_ Lance: Becca, please. He's family. You know what that means to me.  _

_ Lance: I promise you I won't let this affect me.  _

_ Becca: … _

_ Becca: do what you need to do _

_ Lance: Hey. You mean everything to me.  _

_ Lance: I just...  _

_ Lance: I'll see you soon. Promise.  _

_ Becca: yeah… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is my favorite part of this chapter. Hands down. Hope you guys enjoyed the treat of getting it a day early. <3 Next week is Lance's birthday! (I'm crazy excited!!!!!) Add us on Instagram and Twitter to see a mini photoshoot I did for his birthday week! I'm excited to show you guys! - Luna
> 
> BLESS YOU ALL! We loved your reactions and we are so happy to have you all as our readers. Also... oh no, GINNY DRAMA (feels... ALL THE FEELS!) - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)
> 
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> Our Instagram: [Luna_Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/) (Previews upload often AND information on an upcoming KLance photoshoot of us as Keith and Lance in cosplay <3) 
> 
> See you next week! -Luna and Vulpes
> 
> FAN ART: 
> 
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) -  [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) - [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) - [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) - [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)
> 
>  _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[ _Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121)  / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063)
> 
> ####  [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) - Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	18. Year 2 - Part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of Year 2 (guys, we are going into year 3!! How crazy is that?!) 
> 
> Well, here is the chapter, a day early cause ITS LANCE'S BIRTHDAY! Hope everyone gets to celebrate this Universal holiday! <3 Enjoy ... and especially enjoy the thing that even surprised ME when Vulpes suggested it and wrote it... boy what a surprise that was! (but I loved it!) - Luna

####  _ 6 Jan - 17:00 - He's making it harder for me to resist, but I'm keeping strong. Damn him. _

When Matt and Shiro walked into the decorated separate room of the Copper's Hawk, they were overwhelmed with joy by the surprise their friends had made for them. The small gold band glowed on Matt's finger, just as brightly as his smile.

"Congratulations!" screamed Ginny louder than anyone else.

Shiro kissed Matt on the cheek, pleased to see his new fiancé so happy. 

"Come on! Sit down," said Trish, "Hunk has selected a really great meal."

The room was filled with simple decorations of love and affection draped in colors of black and white. The couple sat at the edge of the table, thanking everyone for the surprise. Pidge sat beside her brother, still super happy about the engagement. Keith readjusted himself in his seat, happy to be there for his friends, but disliking who he was sitting across from. 

_ "Out of everyone that could have sat there... why her..." _ Keith did his best not to look miserable, choosing to talk with Pidge. "So does this mean you're going to be spending more time at my place?"

"Shiro is moving in so... you looking for a roommate?" she joked.

"I wouldn't mind it. There is that two bedroom upstairs that opened up." He smiled as he ruffled her hair. 

"Are - are you serious? I was just joking!" Pidge was astonished.

"Did he seriously just asked you to move in?" asked Lance.

"Why is that so surprising? She spends half her time there anyway." Keith shrugged.

"I just never expected you to actually get a roommate especially since you call her a gremlin all the time," laughed Lance as he reached over and grabbed Becca's hand. 

Keith rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "She's grown on me."  

Becca smiled at Lance, despite the fact that she wasn't pleased where his focus was. "Speaking of moving, Lance, have you thought about moving out of Trish's place?"

"I have." His response was short. 

"And?" She turned her focus towards him.

Lance's eyes wandered over to Ginny who was speaking with the other members of the bakery, including Luke. "I'm still not sure."

Hunk walked out with a few other servers. Each of them placed the entree in front of those sitting at the table. "Congratulations to Shiro and Matt! Everyone enjoy the meal." 

Becca wanted to press further, but decided that it was a conversation better left without prying eyes. She locked gazes with Keith for a moment silently daring him to say anything.  _ "You hurt him... we could have been friends but all you do is cause him stress and pain." _

Lance took a moment to give his best friend a high five for assisting with setting all the meals and the event. He immediately enjoyed the flavors of the meal with a moan and a glisten in his eyes. "Always a pleasure to eat your cooking my friend."

"This is really good, Hunk," complemented Matt, "thank you."

Hunk beamed as he sent the other servers back. "Only the best for the people closest to me. After all we're like one big happy family."

"Yep! One big family!" shouted Ginny from her seat causing Trish to lose herself in laughter. It was the small moments like this that she cherished and knew Miguel was watching from above.

"Hey Ginny! Have dessert with us later?" asked Lance, "all your paladins are here."

"Yeah!"

"Okay," asked Shiro, "someone explain the concept behind the paladin thing. I can tell it's Voltron related but what does it mean to you guys."

"Wait. You watched Voltron?" asked Pidge.

"Yeah. I have like collectible stuff back in my parent's house."

Pidge stood up and hugged Shiro. Matt sat in shock, "Oh my god. A miracle is happening."

"You never even mentioned anything about that!" Keith stared in shock. 

"Miguel started it with giving Lance and myself the titles of blue and yellow paladin respectively." Hunk chuckled.

"Then he made me the red paladin while we were overseas." Keith smiled to Ginny. "Ginny made Pidge the green paladin."

"Okay. That now explains the matching bracelets but why did he do that?" asked Shiro.

Lance grinned, nostalgic and remembering sweet memories. He raised his wrist and looked directly to the bracelet, "To remind me to always be strong and brave and to keep people who will always protect me - protect each other - no matter what." As he dropped his wrist, he captured Keith's eyes. His smile grew.

"To protect that which is precious. Family." Keith smiled back as he thought of Miguel.

"Which explain why Ginny is always the princess," said Shiro, "I thought it was a Disney reference, but it's Voltron. I like that."

"We are still missing one, however," devilishly grinned Pidge, "the chosen leader - the black paladin."

"But Ginny is the one who chooses the paladins since Miguel's passing. It only felt right," added Lance.  

"We’re just waiting for her to choose the last paladin." Hunk patted Ginny on the head.

Ginny smiled up to Hunk, "Yellow, you can't just say I can chose one. I have to make sure they are right for the job."

"Well have you found anyone that meets the requirements?" Keith looked to her smiling.

"I'm still looking, but I have a few in mind," she giggled, "but I have to make sure the black paladin is someone who will always look out for the rest of you and take care of you as the leader." She smile wide as she took a bite of her chicken.

Shiro raised an eyebrow as he swore, for a second, she looked directly to him.

Keith just shook his head as he glanced to Lance. Miguel really did know how to manipulate a situation. He may have given Lance a support system but he gave Keith a family. Something he never thought he would have.

They all laughed and smiled as the dinner progressed. Each making jokes about the future wedding - like fitting Matt into a wedding dress for Pidge's personal enjoyment to making sure Pidge was dressed like a giant ball of pink cotton candy. It felt natural to speak so casually except every so often, Keith would look back and see Luke.

He was smiling, a real smile from the enjoyment of the company but he noticed the fresh haircut, a more vibrant undercut with the top of his hair nicely styles. He seemed physically relaxed, but noticed the stronger shoulders and straighter posture, signs that he too had picked up a physical activity.

Luke had said they would keep in touch - both had agreed, but both had failed at keeping that promise.

As the festivities started to wind down Keith walked away from the rest of the group. He gave the excuse of needing some air as he stepped out onto the patio.  _ "It's for the best... the less people near me the less pain I cause." _

He heard footsteps behind him. Half expecting it to be Pidge or Trish, maybe even Ginny, he was surprised to see Luke standing there, hands in his pocket.

"Hey."

"Hey..." He looked over at Luke wondering what prompted his actions. "You know that you don't have to talk to me. Everyone would understand. They're all in agreement that I was a complete ass."

"No one told me to come here. They all think I'm in the restroom," he chuckled, but didn't move, "how have you been?"

"I've been good, you?"

"Better." He gave a half smile, "You look like you've been working out. Did you decide to go to the gym or something?"

"Something like that. It's helped keep my mind clear." Keith shifted slightly, suddenly very conscious of his most recent bruises.

"Keith... I just. I just wanted to say hi. We miss you at the bakery. No one can knead dough like you," he chuckled.

"I've missed you guys too..." Keith looked at Luke. "I miss you."

Luke sighed, "I've missed you." He stood there in silence as he rubbed the back of his neck, "so, any chance you'll be coming back soon. Maybe even part time?"

"I don't know... I've got all of my bills covered."

"Oh? New job?"

"Sorta. It's not exactly a conventional definition of a job."

"Oh? What is your new job?"

Keith hesitated, unsure of how to handle Luke's questions. "I can't exactly talk about it." His body shift away from Luke, as his expression turned to guilt.

"Why? You're not doing something illegal, are you?" Luke panicked and finally took some steps closer to Keith.

Keith took a step back. "Define illegal?" 

"Keith!" Luke didn't need to say more. 

Keith flinched away, moving so that a table was between them. "It’s good money, like stupid good. It's not like I'm losing either."

"Losing? Why would you be losing?" Luke insisted on stepping closer, "does this involve taking bets?"

"Perhaps. Remember you're the one who wanted honesty between us."

Luke tried not to yell, "Please tell me you are only taking and making bets."

"I can't say that."

"You are fighting in the underground arena?! God damn it Keith! This isn't what I expected you to do!"

"You didn't expect me to do a lot of things to be fair." Keith sighed, "I'll just add you to the short list of people who know..."

"I can't believe you! You know how many of my comrades I've lost to that ring? Some have become paralyzed, homeless, or just disappeared never to be seen again. How is this a good idea?"

"I'm good at what I do, Luke. I'm not going to end up like that!" Keith threw his hands in the air as he started to walk away. "I don't go alone. Shiro won't let me."

"Shiro? You dragged Shiro into this. That guy? The one about to marry innocent Matt?" Luke couldn't believe it. 

"I didn't drag him into it." Keith stopped, shoving his hands into his pockets. "He refused to allow me to go without him. Once he saw the bruises there was no convincing him otherwise."

"Bru-" Luke took a deep breath, "clearly Shiro knows how stubborn you can be if he thought that was the safe option. How long do you plan to do this?"

"I don't know. Until I feel like myself again. Maybe until I finally run out of luck. Which answer do you want to hear?"

"I’d prefer to hear immediately. I can't believe you. Actually you know what, I can. This sounds just like you. Always thinking of yourself without regards to others and how much they care about you."

"What about you? You could have just as easily reached out as well."

"I was broken! I had to heal! And don't try and act as if I had been in the picture it would have changed your mind."

"My point exactly! I wasn't going to burden you with this knowing what I had just done."

"This has nothing to do with me! This has everything to do with you. What about Ginny and Trish? Do you even realize how much they love you? Do you know that Trish keeps a picture of you and Miguel in her office and beside it is a picture of you with Ginny and Lance? Do you know how shattered they would be if you disappeared? He may not realize it, but Lance loves you too and if you were to disappear..." he stopped and calmed down, "he would be shattered."

"He knows."

"He knows? And how did he react?"

"There's a hole in my wall from his fist. Though he's not completely aware of what it entails."

"Yet there is a hole in your wall. Have you considered, really, who put the hole in your wall? Lance. So, tell me, how do you think he feels?"

"I know he wasn't pleased, hell he was furious. At least he sees that it's helping."

"Does he? Or is he pretending cause he knows if he went against you, you would completely push him away?" Luke started to leave back into the restaurant. "I think he believes it's easier to pretend that everything is okay than to lose you again."

Keith wanted to throw something. He needed to vent, as his hands started to shake.  _ "Not here... not like this." _ Without hesitation he pushed passed Luke, grabbing his helmet as he made his way to the exit.

Luke ran into the restaurant, trying not to show too much stress on his face. He adjusted his shirt and carefully walked over to the table. He had to tell someone - he had overstepped and he felt the only way to fix it was to send someone else to help him.   
Without much thought, he went to the one person he felt could help - even if maybe it wouldn't help at all.

"Lance," he whispered between Lance and Becca, "Keith needs you. He's having a panic."

"Are you serious?" Lance looked over to Becca apologizing and remembering the small arguments that had about this same situation.

Becca stood up grabbing her bag. "I was going home now anyway. Tell Shiro and Matt congrats again from me." She started to walk out to the parking lot.

"Damn it," complained Lance under his breath.

Luke realized he made a mistake in his choice. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Don't apologize. You did the right thing. Where is he?"

"Heading to his bike."   
Lance left the room, giving Trish a quick squeeze on her shoulder before he left. Worry in her eyes, she analyzed the state of Becca leaving and Lance - she knew something must have been happening between the two.

Lance pushed through the door and saw Keith rushing to put his helmet on. "Keith! Wait!"

"Why? So more people can tell me how I'm screwing up?" He buckled his helmet into place and turned the engine of his bike over.

"What? What are you talking about?! Luke told me you were having a panic. What's going on?"

Keith laughed inside his helmet. "That's what he told you? He must be desperate."

"For what? Why are you leaving? We still have sometime left."

"I have a prior engagement I have to get to."

"I - you have a fight tonight?" Lance tried to hide his face of disapproval, but it was impossible. 

"There that's what I'm talking about. That look of judgement. You automatically assume that I have a fight. Do you see Shiro leaving the party?"

"I - um - no. But why else would you leave? You haven't mentioned anything else before."

"Tell the girls good night for me." He shifted on the bike as it revved. 

"Keith... just..." he stopped himself - why was he so insistent on keeping Keith nearby, "Yeah. I'll tell them."

Keith glanced at Lance, even through the darkened visor the pain in his blue-gray eyes was clear. He pulled out of the lot, refusing to look back even for a moment.

#

####  _ 26 Jan - 12:00 - Since that day, I've come to realize I need two forms of release.  _

Lance drove Ginny in the car. He turned on the usual Disney playlist and started singing along until Ginny called for him.

"What's up?"

"Can you pick a different playlist? I'm not in the mood for Disney."

"But we always listen to Disney..."

"I'm just not in the mood... please,  _ Tio _ ."

"Yeah. Okay... what do you want?"

"Um, top fifty on Spotify?"

Lance couldn't believe the request. Ginny had never requested music that didn't either come from a movie or a musical theater production. Regardless at the next red light he found the playlist and pushed play. 

Every so often as he drove, he would look back. She cringed at some of the songs, but did not once ask to change it or skip a song. 

Not once did she sing along.

He parked the car at Keith's apartment and escorted Ginny to the door. From the corner of his eye, Lance saw someone turn the corner from where Keith's apartment would have been. He had never seen the man before - long platinum blond hair with a thin waist, tall structure, and serious face. 

He captured Lance's attention but he wasn't completely sure why. When his almost golden eyes met with Lance, the man smiled and continued on down the stairs to the parking lot. Lance froze in place as Ginny went ahead and knocked on the door.

"Hey Ginny." Keith grinned down at her as he tried to fix his shirt. His hair was slightly a mess and he appeared as if he had rushed to the door.   
Lance slowly stepped to the door as Ginny rushed in, "Do you have a new - did we wake you?" He asked wondering why Keith appeared distraught. 

"No I was up, just lost track of time." Keith leaned against the door frame. "Is everything okay with Ginny?"

"Yeah. I guess. She seemed really insistent to come over, but then she was quiet the whole car ride. She's been really weird lately." He motioned for Keith to come closer. He leaned his lips to Keith's ear and accidentally touched them as he whispered, "Coran actually called on Friday, says she's been refusing to come to meet with him. He would like to have a meeting soon and Trish asked if you wish to join."

"I'll be there. She can stay here as long as she wants. " Keith glanced over his shoulder at her.

She went immediately into the box he kept under his coffee table and dug deep inside looking for the hard drive. 

She paused only for a second when she saw the picture of her father.

"I'll let Trish know. How is everything? You had your last  _ you know what _ two nights ago, right?"

"Yeah, things have been good." Keith seemed fidgety.

"Okay. I guess you must be going through some withdrawal. How about we like hit the gym or something? I've been meaning to put some meat on these bones."

"I'll be okay. Just need to work on my sleep schedule."

"Yeah, okay." His phone buzzed, "I better get going. That's Becca. Have fun Ginny!"   
"Bye  _ Tio _ !" she waved from where she sat.

"See ya later Keith." 

"See yah." Keith shut the door as he walked over to Ginny. "You feeling funky too?"

She nodded her head and then looked up from the box, "Voltron!" 

"Ice cream too?" He sat down on the couch.

"Yeah. That works." She handed the hard drive to Keith and then kept digging through the box. She took out the picture of Keith and Miguel. Sitting on the couch she silently stared at it with a soft smile.

He set up the hard drive and grabbed the ice cream to give her a moment. "You know he insisted on taking that picture."

"Can you tell me some stories... I want to hear stories." 

“Well, let’s see,” he started to scoop up the ice cream into bowls, “there was one time your father insisted we go into town. I couldn’t figure out why, but he kept pushing and pushing to go into town. Finally, we were relieved of our duties for the night and all the men went down to the nearby bar. However, Miguel decided he needed to go somewhere else.” Keith walked back to the couch and sat down beside Ginny. She took her bowl of ice cream and laid the picture on her lap as she ate.

“What did he want to do?” 

“He was looking for a comic book.” 

Ginny giggled, “Can I guess?” Keith motioned for her to do so, “Spider-Man number 252?” 

“Yep. I hadn’t even seen the shop during out mission, but Miguel always had his eyes open for everything he could find. Unfortunately, no copy of the comic.” 

“Daddy has been looking for the comic since I could remember. He told me he accidentally broke  _ Tio _ Ricardo’s copy when he was a kid and  _ tio _ stopped talking to him for months. He swore he would get him a new copy, but he could never find one.” 

“Miguel always did things like that. I remember the first time he learned it was my birthday. We were in the middle of nowhere, yet he still found some beers and American chocolates and made all of us sit in a circle and sing me happy birthday using a flare. It was embarrassing, but he would always do silly things like that.” 

"Daddy was so funny! Was he really as wild as  _ Mamí  _ said?" She sat on her knees, happy with the stories and showing excitement instead of sadness. 

"I think she toned it down a bit." Keith chuckled as he started to flip through to the episode of Voltron they were on. "He was insane."

"Really! Like what's the worst thing he's done?"

"I’ll tell you that when you were older. But there was a time when he switched out all of the bars of soap with plastic replicas."

"Why did he do that?"

"Because he enjoyed hearing the screams of soldiers when they were frustrated."

Ginny laughed, "He used to play pranks on my  _ tíos  _ whenever he was home. It was so funny."

"Oh I remember that one time he sent Lance a package filled with sand." Keith started laughing.

"I remember, that! When he opened the box there was a hole at the bottom and it spilled everywhere. He was so mad.  _ Mamí  _ couldn't stop laughing and all she did was say he had to clean it up. He was so angry he threw the box across the room and almost threw away the note inside."

"The note?" Keith paused with his ice cream spoon halfway to his mouth.   
"Yeah! It was rolled up and on the outside it said 'Love you' and when you opened it, it was a picture of you that said 'and this guy loves you too."

"I hate your father." Keith hunkered down onto the couch as he kept eating his ice cream.

"Why?" Ginny giggled, "cause it's true!"

"You're not to say a word about this." He pointed his spoon at her.

"So it's true! I knew it!"

"Ugh, it's like I'm talking with Miguel."

Ginny laughed, "I just had the feeling! Since you came, right! Daddy always told me you liked him but to never say anything!"

"Ugh... I have no words for you."

"Uncle! Come on. I was honest with you about Freddy! Be honest with me! I won't tell!"

"It’s not that simple. I can't have those feelings for him."

"Oh. Does it hurt to talk about it?"

"Yeah... it hurts to want something you can't have... even if it was never yours to begin with."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about it that way. I was just excited. I was hoping it made you happy."

"Ginny, just being near you makes me happy. Don't worry about anything else."

"I just like to see you smile. And I haven't seen a real one in a long time." She sat back and turned her attention to the tv, "I only want everyone to be happy."

"You know how to make that happen? You have to make yourself happy first."

"Yeah... I guess so..." She fiddled with the hem of her dress. 

"Ginny, talk to me. I'm here for you."

"There is nothing to say," she curled her fist into the fabric. 

"You know better than to try to lie to me. We're both terrible  at it."

"It's just... school’s hard."

"So let's talk about it."

"Um, I guess... I just still really miss my friends. They were always protecting me and keeping me company." 

"Where are your friends now?"

"Still in different classes and different tables at lunch. We rarely see each other at school.  _ Mamí  _ has been letting me see them on the weekends, but it's not the same to having them at school." She started to tug at her braided hair, loosening it bit by bit. 

"Hey," he pulled her hands away from her hair. "I thought you loved your braids."

"I just have a headache," she kept loosening them. 

"Ginny... how can I help?"

"I don't know. I just want the school year to end."

Keith wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "It will soon... what can I do to help you through it?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do. I like my singing lessons. It helps me forget, but that's only twice a week."

"Stand up." He pushed her to stand as he sat up straight on the couch.

She was confused at first, but she followed his order and stood. "Okay. What am I doing?"

He raised his hands palms towards her as he planted his feet. "Punch my hand. As hard as you can."

Her voice jittered, "I - I don't want to hurt you."

He chuckled, "You won't hurt me. I promise. Come on."

She raised her fist and swung at his hand. It was uneven, weak, and messy. "Did I do okay?" 

He took her hand adjusting how she held it. "Try again."

She did as she was told and even attempted to put more force into the punch, "Better?"

"Yes, keep going."

Ginny continued to punch his hand time and time until she felt tired in her arms. "Why are we doing this?"

"Do you feel better?"

"Um - yeah. I guess. It felt cool." She beamed, "is that like karate?" 

"Kind of like that. Do you want to keep going?"

"Yeah. Sure! Are - are you teaching me to fight?" Ginny's voice shook slightly in anticipation for the answer. 

"Let’s say I'm teaching you a way to vent your frustrations." He winked at her.

She hugged him, "How many times can I come over?" 

"As many times as you want. My door is always open to you."

"I'll talk with  _ Mamí! _ " 

"Wait... Don’t tell your mom I'm tutoring you. She wouldn't like this." He motioned to what they had just done. 

"Um, okay, I can do that. I guess i shouldn't tell  _ Tio _ ."

"No... if your mother doesn't kill me, he will."

She laughed, "I get it." She leaned back to her seat and leaned against Keith's arm, "I think this will help me feel safe." She whispered her words, alluding to something deeper that she wasn't prepared to share, but her body was more relaxed and ready to train. 

"That's all I want. To protect my little 작은 성기사 ."

#

####  _ 14 Feb -20:00 - I'll be alone today. It's not like I have an option. _

Lance adjusted his tie and the collar of his shirt. He was nervous. Too nervous for his own good. He wanted more than anything to make tonight perfect.

Especially with the news he had for her.

Knocking on the door, he waited for Becca to answer. When she swung the door open, he leaned forward and gave her a loving smile, "A lily for you. Your favorite and a whole bag of Hershey's Kisses, your preferred method of chocolate."

"You spoil me." She grinned and kissed him. 

"This isn't spoiling. What I have planned is spoiling." He looked at her from head to toe, admiring the blue dress and sparkling heels, "You look like my favorite water mage."

"Good, because I enjoy spoiling you as well." She pulled him closer by his tie as she kissed him deeply.

He step closer and wrapped his arms around her, "Hmm - I'm thinking maybe we can skip everything and just go to the part where you invite me in and we pray your roommate isn't home." 

She giggled as she pushed him back out the door. "You just promised me spoiling. I fully intend to be spoiled."

"I can spoil you there too," he laughed and went back into the hallway. Taking her hand he led her to the car and drove off to downtown Orlando. "I have reservations at that Italian place you always wanted to try, then a movie at that elegant theater where we get couch seats and we can order a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine. Finally, we can walk around downtown and hit up any place you want for dessert. Sounds good?"

"It sounds perfect." She grinned, overjoyed that nothing seemed to be able to ruin the night.

They arrived to the restaurant and were seated almost immediately, showcasing how planned out the evening had been done. Lance pulled the seat for Becca to sit before taking his own. 

With menus at hand, Lance started to nervously tap on the cover. It did not go unnoticed by Becca. 

"Are you okay? You're acting like something is bothering you." Becca reach over to touch his arm.

"Um - yeah, just nervous...." he took a deep breath and put down his menu, "I've been really thinking about moving out and - moving in with you." Becca sat up straight, giving her full attention to him as she anticipated his response. "I spoke with Trish and she said that as long as I felt it was time, then she agreed. So... I'm ready. Let move in together."

"You're serious? Lance," she started to tear up as she grinned. "This... there's so much to do... my lease isn't up until July."

"Now, I want to find a place close to Trish's in case Ginny or her ever need me, but I think you’re right. It's time for me to try and do something for myself."

"That's perfectly fine. Oh Lance this is so good right now for you and for us. I'm excited."

Lance smiled grabbing Becca's hand, "I'm excited too. A little nervous, but excited. You're right, Becca, it's about time I start being a little selfish." 

"This is going to be a very good thing for us."

"I hope so." He squeezed her hand and kept smiling. His nerves were getting the best of him, jumbling thought after thought in his brain of what would entail with such a drastic change.   
He thought of Ginny and Trish and how he had been there for so many years, but he knew in the end they would strive. He would always be there and they both knew that. 

"We can start looking at apartments soon, if you like, on our next day off. Since we have so much time, we can really look around."

"It’s going to be an adventure!" Becca went through the rest of dinner talking about all the different options that they had. From what they could afford to the apartment she dreamed she could afford.

Lance laughed the whole way through, finding her quirky behavior adorable and charming. They enjoyed their meals and held hands with small gestures here and there that would make Lance shiver in delight. 

When they finished, they went to the movies and enjoyed a romantic comedy drinking a bottle of wine, cuddling on the large comfy reclining chairs, and every so often forgetting about the movie and kissing.

It was romantic - nearly perfect and neither could have planned for anything better.

Heading back to the streets, they decided to walk around the various bars and eventually stopped for some coffee and tea. 

Lance's phone buzzed as he sipped his Cuban coffee. A smile overtook his face, one Becca knew too well and always made her feel slightly off.

"Look, Ginny found herself a valentine and they are baking cookies."

He showed her the picture and it was Ginny and Keith happily posing with flour on their faces and cookies freshly coming out of the oven.

"She deserves to have a good time." Becca focused on her coffee as she pushed the pastry crumbs around her plate.

"She just looks so happy. And so does Keith. He always seems so happy when he's near her. If only he could be that way always." He sipped his coffee and didn't realize how long he had lingered looking at the image. 

"Lance... I want to go home..."

"Sure." He pocketed the phone and cleared the trash before returning to her and taking her hand. They walked over to the car, a silence between the two of them. "You okay? Did something not settle well?"

"I'm just tired." She leaned against him. It was selfish of her, but she didn't want Lance to have anything to do with Keith. It felt like he pulled away from her whenever Keith was involved.

"Do you want me to still stay over? I would prefer it but I understand if you want to stay alone if you need rest."

"I'm just going to get some rest. I have work tomorrow as well."   
"Okay..." his face saddened. He pulled her closer, seemingly trying to comfort her, but she felt stiff in his arms. "Hey, Becca..."

"Yes, Lance?"

"I think... I think I'm falling for you." He said it half broken, almost as if he had to push something else away to say those words, "I've never met someone who pushed me to think for myself. You keep wanting what is best for me and I really don't express enough how much that means to me. It's clear that it takes someone special to push beyond my stubbornness."

"Lance you mean everything to me. I just want you to be happy." She looked up at him.

"Good. Cause I want you to see you mean a lot to me too. I know I'm not the best boyfriend, but I'm trying."

"I know, and you're a wonderful boyfriend. Don't sell yourself short."

He slipped his hand underneath her chin and lifted her into a kiss, "Let’s take you home so you can rest."

She smiled as she curled up in the front passenger seat of the car. There was silence the entire way home and even as he walked her to her door she loosely held his hand. "Tonight was really nice, Lance. I can't wait for what our future is going to have." She stood on her toes as she kissed him sweetly, lingering for only a moment before she entered her apartment.

He wanted to follow her, but he respected her wishes and waited for her to close the door. Still, the thought of the possible changes made him shiver - it was beyond the unknown. To him, he was taking a risk of going against what his gut kept telling him.

For once in his life he was determined to do something that didn't feel right.

#

####  _ 22 March - 1:00 - The rush is what keeps me coming back. The connect and contact of skin and fist. The feel of pure control and utter chaos. I can’t deny how much I crave for it more and more each day.  _

The noise and the crowd didn’t bother him. Anywhere else it would have been a recipe for disaster, but here he was calm and focused. Keith rolled his shoulders as he stood on the edge of a faded white painted circle. They were located in the basement of a condemned theater with the walls covered in painted graffiti. The floor was painted as well, but it was with the blood of the fighters. 

“This is the last match…” Keith glanced back at Shiro. He had gone through three already, much to the older veterans disapproval. 

“You keep pushing yourself like this, you’re going to make your injuries harder to hide. Didn’t Ginny notice your bruising yesterday?” 

“Yeah, she didn’t say anything.” Keith stretched his arms as his opponent glared at him.

“Are you going to be able to handle him. He got you pretty bad last time.” He threw Keith another roll of bandage tape to wrap around his fist. With every turn of the tape, Shiro groaned and disapproved. He had to constantly remind himself he came to make sure Keith would always come back home. 

“I’m not going to underestimate him this time. Besides he’s been favoring his left side, he’s probably injured.”

“Then take advantage of that. End this quick. I’d like to see my fiance today.” 

“You’re the one who chooses to come.” Keith muttered as he entered the ring. It wasn’t more than a few seconds before the large man lunged at Keith. Using his smaller size and agility, Keith dodged the attack and found the spot he was looking for. A fresh bandage peeking out from beneath his shirt. He punched it swiftly forcing the man to his knees as his own knee came up making contact with his opponent’s face. The crowd cheered and booed as Keith remained standing while his opponent was a mess of blood and pain on the floor. He glanced once at Shiro before leaving the ring.

Shiro crossed his arms, delighted that it ended quickly, but there was always the hint of hatred for even being in this situation. Still, no matter what, Shiro was determined to be there for Keith until he was ready to move on and finally be free of his internal pain. 

He grabbed Keith’s belongings left behind and walked over to the exit of the basement, heading to the back exit to wait for Keith to finish in the locker room. 

Keith walked through the basement halls as the cheering of the crowd died behind him. He had lost count of the number of wins that he had up to this point. After several moments he reached the locker room grateful that he finally had a moment to himself. Peeling off his shirt, he examine his skin in the mirror. The usual pale tone was blotched with splatters of purple, blue, and black. 

It was getting harder and harder to hide the injuries from the others - especially Ginny. That girl was getting more and more curious by the day, always asking questions. He dug through his bag trying to find his bandages, swearing that he remembered putting them in there.

The footsteps were silent as Keith was suddenly slammed face first against the lockers. He groaned, feeling his injuries worsen with his arms held behind him. A rough hand dug into his hair tilting his head back so that his attacker could whisper in his ear.

“You won because I let you Kogane.” Lotor grinned wickedly as his hot breath trailed down Keith’s neck.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Keith gritted his teeth as the pressure increased.

“See now because I let you win. I want something from you. You’ve been so good to me these past weeks.”

“I told you I was done with that.”

“Why? Because that vet has made you soft?”

“You leave him out of this!”

“We had an agreement. I let you win and you do me favors.” Lotor started to kiss down Keith’s neck, enjoying the shivers and shortened breaths coming from him. “How about this… you win the next match and I’ll leave you alone.” Keith nodded, in far too much pain to talk. “You still owe me for tonight’s match.”

“Fine, no visible damage. That rule still stands.”

Lotor flipped Keith over, keeping him pinned as they kissed. It wasn’t sweet or loving, there was only a need for release. It had been this way for awhile, but no matter what Keith refused to let it go further than his belt. He may have been messed up and damaged, but even he had his limits.

Several bite marks and scratches later, Keith allowed Shiro to drive him home. He was exhausted and sore and all he wanted was to walk into his apartment, find his bed, and pass out. As he unlocked the door and walked in he instantly knew that wasn’t going to be the case.

“Lance, what are you doing here?”

His body was tense as he sat on the couch with his arms crossed and a face of complete disgust. “I should be the one asking you where you have been? I came to drop off book eight and maybe hang out and do some sketching, but when you didn’t answer Pidge told me to come in and just wait. I guess I know now why she was insistent I wait.” 

“Damn it, Pidge. Girl can’t just keep to herself.” Keith threw his bag in the corner as he moved to the kitchen. He hadn’t bothered to take the tape off of his hands, knowing that there was likely bruising and bleeding that would have to be treated.

“I can’t believe you are still fighting after you promised you would stop after three! Why?!” Lance didn’t stand up from the couch, too furious to even move. 

“It helps. What else do you want me to say?”

“That you can find something else that helps! Why does it have to be something so dangerous?!” 

“You wouldn’t get it.” He walked out of the kitchen a half finished water bottle in his hand. As he made his way to the bedroom he slipped off his shirt wanting only to get into clean clothes. He didn’t think about his post fight activities or the effects that would still remain.

He also didn’t expect Lance to follow him. 

“Look at you! You’re basically all purple! If I didn’t know any better I would think that was your actual skin color!” Lance analyzed the damage but then noticed something off about the markings on his skin. He stepped back as his heart seemed to sink down to his stomach, “Are - are those bite marks?” 

“So what if they are? It’s not really any of your business.” Keith started to go through his drawers trying to find a new shirt.

“Cause…” His voice trailed. He didn’t have an answer. For once in his life, he didn’t have an answer. He raised his hands up in defeat for loss of words and slowly stepped away back into the living room. 

All he left behind Keith was a confused and disarray of emotions. 

He picked up his sketch pad and started to draw, a method he used to clear his mind and figure out what to do next. 

Keith changed into fresh clothes and walked back out into the living room. “Why are you still here?”

“I don't know.” He grumbled, telling the truth.

“I wasn’t in any more danger than a few new bruises.” Keith flopped down on the couch finally allowing his body to relax.

“And a hickey or two.” He started to sketch faster.

“Are you upset that I’m having a physical relation with someone?”

"No..." he wasn't sure if that was true or not. "I'm just angry at you."

"Be angry all you want. It's not going to change anything."

"That's what makes me so angry." He kept focusing on his drawing, curving the lines and erasing the errors as he swirled around the shape of a person.

"I'm not going to apologize for any of this." Keith ran his hands through his hair. Carefully he started to unwrap his hands revealing more bruises and split knuckles.

Lance only glanced back once, a grimace on his face from the injuries, "I can't believe you do this to yourself. I can understand seeking the pleasure of another person, but this fighting..." he broke the tip of his pencil in frustration, "it makes me sick to know you're causing yourself physical pain to hide from the emotional." He groaned as he searched his bag for the sharpener.

"It hurts less and I control the pain."

"Or you’re fooling yourself into believing that." He found the sharpener and then returned to drawing. In a matter of a minute, Keith noticed he was drawing a large figure, covered in black shadows as they took the shape of an angry wolf.

"I take it book eight is darker than seven?"

"I take it I'm drawing my mood through the Shadow Queen." He growled like the wolf he was drawing. 

"Clearly I'm not going to stop going. So what do you want?"

"Honestly," he stopped sketching and reached over for a deep violet pencil to detail the eyes, "I don't know. I want you to stay alive and not be an idiot..." 

He penciled the new shade of color, giving the wolf figure a sense of power as he thought,  _ "And maybe stop allowing yourself to give in to some creep..." _

"I am going to stay alive. That's never been an issue."

Lance stopped sketching and put the pad and pencil on the table. Keith could see the fury on his jagged lines and smudges throughout the drawing. "Then, if it's not that dangerous, take me."

"You're insane. I'm not taking you there. Shiro would drag me out and beat the shit out of me if I did that. Not to mention what would happen if Trish found out."

"Yeah? You worry about what Trish thinks. Then, if you don't take me, I'll tell her everything, including how you can possibly risk Ginny's life if someone decided to bring the grudge over to your apartment."

"You would wouldn't you? You'd drag them into this mess. Fine you can come. You won't be able to last through watching."

"You're not helping your case that it's not dangerous."

"Whatever if you want to come the next match is in a week and a half. They give us time to heal."

"Well that's so nice of them," he said sarcastically.

"Look if you're going to show up you have to get rid of the attitude."

"Trust me, I'll be silent throughout, but right now you're getting all the attitude I can give."

"Whatever. How long do you plan on staying? I was going to make dinner."

"Dinner is already made. It's cold now, but it was made. I was seriously planning on just hanging out... I even bought us some drinks." Lance rolled his eyes at what he now considered his sad attempt at being a good friend. 

Keith looked at him slightly shocked. "I'm sorry..." 

"Don't. You're not actually sorry. It's not like you knew I wanted to hang. It was a last minute decision on my part since Becca picked up an extra shift and I..." He couldn't say it aloud, "I just wanted to hang." 

"So let's hang. Hell you could sketch me again if you want. I know that helps when you’re frustrated."

Lance glanced to him, curious and secretly elated. "Fine. I brought over a lasagna and garlic bread. It'll take a bit to cook, but it only needs to go in the oven."

"Sounds good." Keith stood and moved towards the kitchen. Once the lasagna was in the oven he walked back to the couch with a first aid kit.

Lance snuck his hand in and stole the first aide kit. He prepped the bandages, sprays, and creams before opening his palm to Keith, "I'll start with your hands."    
"You know I can do this myself right?" Despite his comment he shifted to rest his hands in Lance's.

Lance didn't care and started treating Keith's hand. He took the end of the tape and ripped it with his mouth before closing it and starting the second hand. He was gentle yet meticulous, making sure all the wounds were dressed appropriately.

"It's always better done by someone else."

"If you say so." He gently flexed his hands as he leaned back on the couch.

"Is there any other part of you the needs fixing?" 

"Um... one of the wounds on my side reopened..." Keith blushed slightly.  _ "This is stupid... He's just trying to help... and he's with Becca." _

Lance motioned for Keith to show him the wound. Keith moved over as Lance got closer and looked at the wound. He started to clean it while always keeping a steady hand pressed against Keith's ribs. It felt warm to touch, pleasant and soothing. "Almost done."   
"Thanks... the food should be done soon as well." Keith flinched slightly from the cleaning.    
With a quick press of his finger around the bandage, Lance slide back and packed the first aide kit. "Curious about something. It's been bothering me for a bit."

"What is it?"

"What are you doing with Ginny almost every other day? I've never seen her so enthusiastic since she started singing lessons. Now all she wants is to either be here or with Allura."

"We're practicing techniques to help her keep calm. She's having a hard time in school with Freddy and Cindy not in her class."

"Yeah. She's been telling me. That talking with Coran was concerning though. Still, she seems to be better since you've been taking her. What are you teaching her?" 

"Breathing and meditation techniques. The stuff I used at the beginning to try and prevent my panic attacks." 

"Oh, well, I guess it's working." Lance reached over for the sketch pad and flipped to a clean page, "I assume the answer to my next question is going to be a no, but cameras aren't allowed at these things, huh?"

"No, you'll get tossed out and they'll destroy the camera."   
"Yeah... not taking it... maybe a few sketches once I'm back. Add some range of motion to the project. Actually..." Lance stood up and bent down into his bag causing Keith to immediately look away from the nearby view of his rear. When Lance stood up, his camera was in his hand and he started moving around the room, "just act casual."

Keith rolled his eyes and snatched book eight off of the coffee table.

Lance kept looking around the room. It took him several minutes, but the moment he noticed Keith completely lost in the book he snapped several pictures and smiled at the result.    
Instead of disturbing Keith, he put the camera down and went to the kitchen to finish preparing their late dinner. Bringing Keith over a plate, he nudged him with his knee and put the food on the coffee table. 

Keith looked up from his book pausing for a moment before he reached for the food.  _ "So this is what it could be like..."  _ He glanced at Lance, noting how calm and at home he seemed.  _ "I fucked up... God did I fuck up..." _ He wanted to shift closer and lean against Lance as they enjoyed their meal, but instead he leaned away against the armrest. "This is really good. Thanks."

"It's just a frozen aisle lasagna. Nothing special, but I will say it's my favorite. Ginny prefers the one with more cheese but give me the beef any day." 

Then, he slowly started laughing. The implication of what he said made him start to lose himself in laughter. "Cause, you know, I like the beef!" He knew it wasn't that funny, but with all the anger and frustration he had felt, he knew he just needed to laugh.  

Keith stared at him for a moment before he lost it laughing as well.

The two laughed, allowing their food to get slightly cold but not caring. Within their endless laughter they both felt something that only came in fleeting moments - peace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect Lotor... but it thrills me! - Luna
> 
> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments! Especially on other outlets outside of here too! You guys have been so supportive here and on Instagram and Twitter! We really appreciate it and LOVE talking with you guys! See you next Saturday for the beginning of Year 3... and the official countdown to level 10 angst! - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)
> 
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> Our Instagram: [Luna_Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/) (Previews upload often AND information on an upcoming KLance photoshoot of us as Keith and Lance in cosplay <3) 
> 
> See you next week! -Luna and Vulpes
> 
> FAN ART: 
> 
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) -  [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) - [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) - [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) - [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[ _Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121)  / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063)
> 
> ####  [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) - Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	19. Year 3 - Part 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Year 3 - the hardest year of them all.
> 
> and also, welcome to level 9... its almost time <3 - Luna and Vulpes

####  _ 5 April - 08:00 - I'm more lost now than I ever was... I hate doing all of this without you  _

Keith stood at the grave, hands shoved deep in his pockets. Despite the oncoming black clouds his umbrella was in the ground next to him with no sign that we would pick it up. "You're a real bastard... though I guess that makes both of us bastards."

The clouds kept rolling and even though thunder clapped above him, nothing would move Keith from where he stood. He needed this - a moment alone with his best friend. The one person in his life who took the time to ever care about him and allow him to be him.

Miguel had done so much for Keith, but in the end it all felt as if it was slipping away from his fingers.

There were promises that Keith couldn't keep.

"Damn, you beat me here. Early today. Hopefully the rain doesn't start." Lance appeared from behind, not minding Keith before he started setting up the chairs and placing the cooler on the ground. Sitting down, he opened the cooler and opened a Miller Lite. With the anticipation of the horrible taste, Lance chugged it down, "God damn it! Why do I love you this much to torture myself!"

"You're going to do this every year aren't you?" Keith reached down in the cooler and grabbed a cider. "At least you bring the good stuff too."

"This year I did not make the mistake of buying a six pack of Miller. Just this one can. One disgusting can." He chugged it before immediately taking a cider and enjoying its fruitier flavor. "Sit. Ginny and Trish are on their way."

Keith sat down propping the umbrella against his chair. "Sucks that the weather is going to be bad. I know Ginny wanted to have a picnic here."

"Knowing her, she's gonna have that picnic." He laughed as he took another sip, "are you going back to the house afterward? I have something to show you if you do."

"I can. I was going to get some sleep, but it's not crucial." Keith nursed his cider as he kept his focus on the gravestone.

"That's not a very funny joke," Lance shook his head. He looked around, making sure Ginny and Trish weren't pulling up, "I've been meaning to ask. What is like the dress code for this thing?"

"For you just dress normal. I mean you saw what I wear." Keith looked over at Lance. "Just don't dress like you're one of us and you won't get thrown in. There's only so much Shiro and I will be able to do if that happens."

"Get - get thrown in! They do that?!"

"I've only seen it twice and it's usually when someone starts talking shit about a competitor."

"I'm going to buy a gag and wear it. Just to keep my big mouth shut."

"Don't do that...there... there a couple fighters with kinks..." Keith shuddered slightly as he shook his head.

"I - um - what the fuck is that place?!" 

Keith laughed as he finished off his cider. "It’s like any other place. Only they're a little more open about certain subjects."

"Clearly. Should I expect a section of chains and whips? If you want, I'll just bring some from my collection."

"Please stop..." Keith buried his face in his hands. 

"Dude calm down. I'm only kidding," Lance drank some more, "I don't have chains. I have rope."

"Seriously? I never took you for someone with kinks." Keith glanced at him between his fingers.

"I wear cat ears and a tail in public and I draw straight up porn and you didn't think I had kinks? Did you forget the art I've shown you?"

"No I remember... I just didn't think you owned any of that."

"Well, I kind of do. I mean it's all old stuff from earlier in my twenties when I was dating this guy for a few months. It was a wild few months, but it also was the time I moved to Orlando. I've had a dry spell until Becca showed up. Honestly, it's not a lot of things... maybe that's why I started drawing all the smut?"

"It’s a very distinct possibility." Keith shivered for a moment before he shifted to a more comfortable position.  _ "Please get here soon Trish..." _

"Maybe... and I just realized I'm talking about smut and kinks near my brother. Oh god! I'm actually happy he's not here right now. He would have started telling me stories of him and Trish." 

"Yup, and I've heard too many of those."

Lance shivered, "At least you weren’t sitting on the couch where Ginny was made when he told you he got Trish pregnant." 

"No I was just woken up by him sitting on me as he started to detail his last night on leave."

"Oh god... gross. I'm so sorry he made you suffer."

"Every... single... time..." Keith shuddered.

In unison they looked at each other and then to the gravestone, proudly giving Miguel the middle finger. 

"Now why are you both disrespecting my husband?" laughed Trish as Ginny placed the basket on the ground and ran over to the gravestone to place a flower on top.

"For his disrespect of us," replied Lance.

"Exactly." Keith held out his  arms for Ginny to give him a hug. "How's my 작은 용사 ?"

Ginny ran into his arms and gave him a big hug. Once done, she leaped on Lance and squeeze. She grabbed her chair and moved her two uncles a little apart to plant herself between them, "I’m doing good. Sandwiches?"

"Of course, just the way Miguel likes it." Keith grinned.

They each took a sandwich and started eating. "So what were you guys talking about before we got here?" asked Trish.

They both looked at each other and then back at Trish. "Nothing," they both said.

"Okay... that's not suspicious." 

" _ Mamí _ , what are we doing today?"

"Well, I figured we could go get lunch at daddy's favorite burger shop."

"Five Guys?" said Lance.

"Objection?"

"You won't hear me objecting." Keith chuckled.

"Yeah! Burgers!" said Ginny, "maybe I’ll have the double bacon burger with everything on it."

"Stop right there. You won't even get halfway," laughed Lance, "that works for me."

"Excellent. So, Keith, it's nice that you were able to make it today. With how busy you always are, I figured coming today was going to be difficult," said Trish as she bit her sandwich.

"I will always make time for this..." 

Trish smiled, "Well, thank god. It's been too long since all four of us hung out. We make a pathetic family."

"Better than the one coming tomorrow," commented Lance, "although  _ mami  _ should be better this time."

"Yeah I plan on avoiding your place tomorrow." Keith crossed his arms as he remembered the events of last year.

"That would be best," said Trish, "you honestly don't think your mother is going to be happy with the news?"

"Why not? She's getting everything she wants," replied Lance, "I'm dating a female. I'm moving out of the house to be with said female. I'm back in school. For once, she got it her way."

"She'll find something to complain about. Probably that I'm still around." Keith muttered to himself.

"I hate to agree with Keith. It hasn’t been easy these past two years. I mean, she was always judgmental, but she was never this pushy before," said Trish. 

"So I'm going to save myself from the stress and anxiety and stay home." Keith sighed.

"Maybe I should drag Becca into the mix, since  _ mamí  _ seems to like her," Lance sighed.

"Something the matter?" asked Trish.

"Kind of. I mean, I told her I want to move in with her, and I meant it, but I'm like nervous and just unsure still." He finished his bottle.

"What makes you unsure?" Keith looked to Lance as he opened another cider.

"Something just seems off. Like, almost..."

"Wrong," finished Trish with a small grin as she took another bite of her sandwich, "makes you wonder, huh?"

"But why? I mean I like her. I really like her. I'm positive I'm falling for her... but I'm not sure."

"If it feels wrong, don't do." Keith repeated the phrase Miguel had drilled into his head over the years.

"What are you saying? I should break up with her?"

Ginny and Trish's eyes immediately darted to Keith with silence. 

"I'm not saying anything." Keith kept his focus on the bottle in his hands.

The girls softly groaned. Trish added, "Maybe it's just the move. Maybe your really aren't ready for that."

"Maybe... but I do have until July. So, maybe hold off until I know?"

"That’s not such a good idea cause then it seems like you play this game with her and it's not fair."

"So what?" Lance sighed.

"Tell the truth. We don't need both of us to look like complete jackasses." Keith gave Trish an apologetic glance for the language.

Trish rolled her eyes, "So do what you think is right. If you want to live with her, then do it. If not, don't."

Lance groaned into his hands, "Something feels like it's missing!"

_ "Damn it Lance... This would have been so much easier if you didn't always insist on worming your way back into my life." _ Keith sighed as he ate his sandwich refusing to talk.

"You'll figure it out. I'm sure you will." Trish simply smiled.

"Easy for you to say..."

" _ Tio _ , everything will be alright. You'll find it soon," said Ginny as she pat him on the back.

"Thanks, sweetie." He reached over and kissed her forehead.

Keith watched the three of them, suddenly feeling like an outsider again. He looked down at his hand, thankful that the gloves covered the damage. He couldn't deny the desire to get back into the ring as soon as he could. He needed to forget about how much he just wanted to tell Lance everything.

"Uncle. When are you coming over?" asked Ginny.

"Today, actually. After lunch," smiled Lance.

"Yeah, for a bit at least." Keith smiled at Ginny.

"Yay! Cause Cindy and Freddy are coming over for dinner."

"She's so excited to see them and they wanted to be with Ginny today," smiled Trish. 

"That's fantastic. I'm glad to see things are doing better." He held his hand up to Ginny giving her a high five.

"Kind of... it's just nice to see my friends for a day."

"Alright, I think daddy has had enough updates story time. I'll go first..." 

They all went around, as they did the previous year, and told stories of times with Miguel.

The black clouds above them turned the middle of the day into appearing like the dead of night. At the sight of first rainfall, they all dashed into the vehicles and left the graveyard. Trailing behind them, never staying too far, the black clouds seemed to follow them, teasing something ominous floating their way.

#

####  _ 12 Apr - 22:00 - I really dislike how stubborn he is. _

Lance kept himself close to Shiro. He tried to not showcase how scared he was, but he inadvertently started to look like Shiro's pet. They entered the dark basement. The atmosphere uninviting and filled with a fog of sweat and funk. 

Shiro groaned anytime Lance bumped into him, not from the pain, but from the reminder that he was there. He had protested to Keith, loudly and assertively, about allowing Lance to come to the underground fighting ring but he could tell Keith was given no option.

The damn fool was too emotionally invested with the Cuban and the stubborn Cuban idiot would always get his way. 

"How many round planned for tonight?" asked Shiro as they approached the main room.   
With a rush of noise, Lance was overwhelmed with the amount of people surrounding the painted ring on the floor. He could feel their eyes crawling on him as they entered.

They could smell the fresh and innocent meat. 

"Two... the sooner I get him out of here the better." Keith stretched his shoulders as he scanned the crowd. His expression grew serious as he spotted Lotor across the room.  _ "Of course he's here... I was hoping to only face him in the ring..." _

Lance walked over between the two, noticing the direction of Keith's eyes. He froze when he realized who he was, "Oh my god, that’s the guy from the other day." Then it clicked, "That's Teeth Marks, isn't it?" He nearly growled.

Shiro raised an eyebrow, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Great you couldn't just keep your mouth shut. Say another word and I'll shove you into the ring myself." Keith hissed at Lance.

Lance stepped back slightly terrified - yet secretly thrilled - of Keith's bark. "Okay... where do I go."

"Beside me," commanded Shiro, "you never leave my side."

Keith grabbed his hand wraps out of his bag as he got ready for his fight. As he waited he watched the matches before him in complete silence. He didn't show any reaction, not even a flinch as a man's arm was broken before them. This was going to be one of the rougher nights. He was regretting allowing Lance to tag along.

Lance cringed. He couldn't believe how rough the fighting could be. Trying to keep tough, he forced himself to watch a man get punched across the face, blood all over the floor and jaw snapping.

"This is way worse than I thought," he whispered.

"Now you know why you shouldn't be here," said Shiro.

"Who are you talking to?" 

"Both of you." Shiro shook his head, "are you ready?"

"The two of you worry needlessly." Keith took a deep breath before stepping into the circle. His opponent was one he had faced before, and one he knew could hold a grudge. The man didn't wait for the match to start before swinging at Keith.

"Hey, that's cheating," whispered Lance to Shiro. Normally he would have screamed, but he was too terrified to raise his voice even a little.

"There is no such thing as cheating except bringing a weapon into the ring. Once you’re in the ring, the fight can begin," answered Shiro; his eyes completely focused on Keith.

Keith dodge the attacks and used his smaller statute to weave around the man. He waited patiently calculating his moves. Each time there was an opening he landed a hit. A cracked rib, dislocated shoulder, and finally a shattered knee. As the man hit the floor, screaming, Keith wiped the blood off of his own busted lip. He walked back over to Shiro slowing down his breathing.

Shiro took out a towel for Keith, tossing it to him as he searched for the sugar to help stop the bleeding. "You went a little rough. You okay today?"

"I'm fine..." He wasn't looking forward to his next match as he watched Lotor getting ready at the edge of the ring. He hated the looks that Lotor was giving Lance. Looks that Lance was blissfully unaware of.

"I - I shouldn't have come," Lance shivered, "I never pictured you being so, so..."

"Yeah. The things us veterans can hide from civilians," replied Shiro as he tossed the sugar for Keith to apply to his wound.

"I never imagined you could do that. It's too intense even for my imagination," added Lance. 

"I told you it would be too much." Keith applied the sugar as the last match ended. "I'll finish this one then we can leave." He didn't bother waiting for a response as he stepped over the line.

"The thing that shocks you the most, is the fact that it’s Keith ..." asked Shiro.

"Yeah. I am," replied Lance.

"This is how it is. He's just showing his internal pain on the outside. Even then, these fight don't compare to what we live in the fields, but it represents how hard it is to step away from it. Even me. I'm not fighting, but I can't deny the rush of just being in this room takes me to places nothing else can."

"Are you saying it's actually good for Keith to be here?"

"No. I'm saying it's a drug and the more he fights, the deeper the hole he digs gets. Once the hole is too deep, it'll be impossible for him to leave it." 

"Why don't you stop him?"

"Because he is the only one who can stop himself. I'm here to just make sure he gets back home."

Lance sighed, swallowing air as he watched Keith prepare for his next match. None of it made any sense to him. Why did Keith need such a drastic form of escapism? 

But then he remembered that there were aspect of Keith's life he would never understand. The only person who could was now gone from both their lives.

Keith’s world shrunk. Nothing existed outside of the painted white circle. This was his existence and right now his space was being invaded by the vile thoughts he could read on Lotor’s features. Every smirk, every glance, every lick of his lips made Keith’s skin crawl. He had to end this now. If not there was no way he’d be able to stop Lotor from doing whatever he wanted.

“Well, Kogane I wasn’t aware that you had a civilian pet.” Lotor danced around Keith staying just outside his range. “I must say he’s far more delicate than I thought you preferred.”

Keith growled and lunged at him. This was not going to be a clean or easy match. As the men tumbled to the ground each was already landing their hits as bruises started to form. Taking a few steps back Keith tried to catch his breath but was unable to anticipate the left hook that caught him right beneath the eye. Stumbling, he gave Lotor the perfect opportunity to take him down. In a few swift motions, Keith was on his back with his vision going black from the impact.

“What we’ve had, Kogane, is nothing compared to what I have planned for your civilian pet.” Lotor whispered in his ear as he glanced towards Lance. “I will break him until there is nothing left.”

Something snapped in Keith’s mind. Everything went still as anger rolled through him. A rage he hadn’t felt before. A rage he wasn’t sure if he could control. If he even wanted to. 

Grabbing Lotor by the collar of his shirt, Keith slammed their heads together. Using his opponents dazed state, Keith shoved him off before dragging Lotor to his feet. Every hit from then on was calculated for optimal damage. Over and over again, he did his best to make sure this man wouldn’t be able to harm anyone ever again.

Keith slammed him into the ground, the crack of Lotor's skull hitting the concrete echoed through the now silent room. It was the first time every single one of the onlookers had nothing to say. Keith stood over the now unconscious body of Lotor as blood dripped from his hands, both his own and his opponents.

Lance stood in shock. The fury in Keith's eyes was not something he had ever seen. He didn't know what had been said in the ring, but whatever it was had triggered him to lose his usual composure.

Shiro stepped beside Keith as he noticed the growled and snarls from the crowd. Keith's match was clearly one with high stakes and many of the spectators were not pleased with the result. 

"Get us out of here." Keith muttered once Shiro was close. He didn't trust himself to move on his own. Afraid he would lash out at someone else.

Shiro took the bag and motioned for both Lance and Keith to walk ahead of him. As they swiftly moved out of the basement, Shiro whispered, "What did he say that got you so lost? It's not like you to lose it."

"It’s what he wanted to do... to Lance." Keith's hands tightened into fists causing them to bleed more.

Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, trying to calm him down. Lance, fortunately, was too scared from the screaming of others to even notice the conversation between the other two. As they neared the exit, someone popped out of a corner. Before he could get too close, Shiro swung his arm to shove him against the wall with full force. 

The surprise caused Lance to move closer to Keith and grab a hold of his arm. 

Keith shifted protectively in front of Lance. He was prepared to fight his way out if that's what it took. No one was going to lay a hand on Lance.

Lance kept close, hating the way everyone glared at him. He didn't know how to react except to keep close to Keith - it made him feel safe.

Keith shoved through the door and Shiro directed them straight to the car. Once inside, Shiro didn't wait to pull out, "You are not coming next time," commanded Shiro.

"I wasn't planning on it. Damn it, Keith! How can you keep doing this?" Lance sat beside him in the backseat. He didn't realize that even in the safety of the car, he was still gripping Keith's forearm.

"I'm not... Shiro, I want you to contact Allura tomorrow..." Keith stared out the window. He allowed Lance to continue holding onto him, the touch keeping him grounded. "I don't want that sickness..."

Shiro stopped the car at a parking lot, shocked and needing to turn around to see Keith's eyes, "Are you serious? You're done?"

"I'm done."

Shiro smiled, knowing very well what finally gave him a reason, "Good. Would you prefer the private or group sessions?"

"Private... I don't need the judgements of the others..."

"Done. I'll arrange it tomorrow. We'll talk more later." He looked over to Lance. He had a nervous grin, mixed with the thrill that Keith was removing himself from the madness, but still scared of what had happened.

If only Lance knew that it was his terror and need to be protected that finally gave Keith his reason to leave.

"I don't know what happened," whispered Lance, subconsciously squeezing his grip on Keith, "but I'm happy you've changed your mind."

"I saw just how much I have to lose..." Keith gently reached out and rested his free hand on Lance's arm.

Lance looked down and realized they were holding each other. He thought about moving his hand away, but he didn't want to. 

He wanted it to never end.

"Then... I'm glad you had this epiphany." 

Keith smiled, it was full of pain and sorrow but it was still a smile.

The two stayed in their positions until Shiro arrived at the apartment complex. They all exited the car and started making their way to the apartment, "Keith, if you're interested, the gym I normally attend has a fighting ring for safe fighting. I can see about getting you into the advance class which is pretty much just scheduled matches with trained professionals and, you know, it's safe."

"I'll think about it..."

"Perfect. See you both later." Shiro entered his apartment and left the two alone.

Lance shoved his hands into his pocket and looked to Keith, "Can I sleep on your couch? I don't want to go home yet." 

"That's fine. I'll grab you some blankets." Keith walked into his apartment to get Lance things to be comfortable.

Lance sat on the couch. His hands shaking at the thought of being there. The thrill of knowing Keith would not be returning is what relaxed him, but the power and anger in the room shivered to his core. When Keith arrived with the blankets, Lance grabbed his wrist quickly, "I'm happy you changed your mind, but I'm sure that means you panics will likely return."

"I know... it's going to get bad." He tossed the blankets on the couch.

"Then call me. I don't care when. Call me. Don't text. Call. If your PTSD was so bad that that was an option for you then I want to give you all the support you can have."

"I can't do that... you shouldn't be focusing in me. You should be focusing on your girlfriend." Keith sat on the floor, unwrapping his hands. They were far worse than the last time Lance had seen Keith after a fight.

Lance stood up and went to the first aide kit. He didn't ask, immediately sitting across from Keith and dressing his wounds, "Becca will understand. I'll explain it to her. It doesn't change any of my plans with her, but I can't sleep knowing you don't have someone to reach out to."

"She won't understand... civilians never do." Keith hissed at the pain as his hands flinched away. "I saw your face... you don't understand either."

"Yeah... I don't... and I may never be able to fully understand, but I want to. I want to try and I want to help. I'm not in denial that you're not suffering or that this is all something fake. I can see how much this hurts you. I saw what the pain causes you do to. I'm just offering what I can as someone who will never personally understand it, but at least who understand that it's not a lie."

"Thank you..." Keith leaned forward keeping his hands in Lance's palms as he rested his forehead on Lance's shoulder.

Lance simply sat there. He wanted to wrap his arms around Keith and hold him closer, but it felt as if he did, he would be betraying Becca. However, he couldn't explain to himself why and, for a second, he didn't feel as if something was missing in his life.

"We're family. And I will always be here when you need me."

#

####  _ 8 May - 11:46 - The agony is back, but I'm trying to find the pieces the way you intended for me. You were right - it all starts with him. _

Lance yawned on the passenger seat of the car. His eyes were barely open as he tried to not sleep. Becca knew already what had happened - another night of terror for Keith and another night of Lance on the phone with him. 

He didn't hide anything from Becca, but it didn't mean she was fond of the situation. "I want a  _ pastelito de guayaba _ so bad... it's the Ginny Special today."

"We can always stop by the bakery before our next stop. Maybe a coffee for you as well?" Becca reached over resting her hand on his knee. 

He placed his hand on hers, "Please! I can use a Cuban coffee." 

"To the bakery!" She pointed forward and giggled as she started to drive towards the bakery. "Pastries sound really good right now."

"You sound really good right now," he laughed between a yawn, "I really liked that last place, but it's so expensive. Maybe trying to get a two bedroom is a bad idea. I can make an art studio in a living corner work."

"Maybe, if we can find a good sized one bedroom that could work." She started to mentally go through her checklist.

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind too." He leaned his head against the window, eyes heavy and only brightened he he could swear he smelled the coffee coming from the bakery. 

Becca pulled into the parking lot and was grateful to find a spot close to the entrance. "Come on sleepy head. Let's get you some coffee." She patted his shoulder before exiting the car.

Half jokingly, but also needing the support, he hung his body over her shoulder and forced her to awkwardly walk into the bakery, "Your hair smells like cotton candy." 

"Lance, my hair doesn't smell any different than any other day." She smiled as she deposited him in a chair and waved to Luke.

"And what brings you two here?" asked Luke as he leaned over the glass countertop.

"Coffee! I need coffee!" Lance begged.

Luke laughed and started preparing him a Cuban coffee, "What about you, Becca?"

"I'll take a latte and two of the Ginny’s special." She smiled as she pulled out her wallet. "How have things been going over here? I haven't really had a chance to stop by with work and the apartment hunting."

"Well. Jam Boy is back. Pidge is bothering him right now in the back. And put your wallet away. You know it's free for anything that can deal with his ass."

Lance barely lifted his head, "I would argue with you but I'm too tired."

Becca smiled back at Lance. "He's back? When did that happen?" 

"This week. The breads are finally coming out amazing again. Want one to take home?" Luke finished the rest of her order and handed it to her. 

"No, thank you though." She grabbed their drinks and food before walking back over to Lance. 

The moment the scent of coffee was within reaching distance, Lance lunged at the coffee. 

"You know that size it meant for four people," shouted Luke.

"You know my blood is made of the stuff," laughed Lance. He took a deep inhale of the coffee before sipping its dark bitter taste. "Trish makes it better."

"Sorry," Luke half apologized.

"Don't be. He's just fussy from a lack of sleep." Becca sat next to Lance drinking her latte with one hand as she scratched his head with the other.

He purred like a kitten and nuzzled to her. "Want to go visit everyone in the back? I can show you around. Trish said she's making a wedding cake today."

"Ooh that would be fun to see. Sure we can go visit." She kissed his cheek, stealing the last bit of his pastry.

"Hey!" He chased after her until he scooped her over his shoulder and took her to the back, "I caught a mermaid!" 

"Are you ever going to not make that joke?" asked Pidge as she sat on the table beside Keith. 

"Nope, he's obsessed with water..." Keith muttered; his head resting in his hands. He looked awful. The dark circles around his eyes and bags beneath them had returned. Even his hands were unsteady.

"This is very true," laughed Trish and she kept spreading buttercream on a layer of cake.   
Lance put Becca down and introduced her to the other members of the bakery she hadn't met.

Luke appeared and walked in to get a tray. In one swift move, he picked up some flour and smacked it across Keith head without stopping his walking, "Wake up! I need more  _ pan de bonos _ ."

"You'll get your  _ pan de bono _ . Just give me a moment." Keith groaned 

Luke laughed as he took his tray outside. Lance and Becca made it over to his station. "You guys look like you’re getting along again," said Lance.

"If by getting along you mean he tortures me at work then yes." Keith sighed as he stood back up reaching for a new lump of dough.

"He deserves the torture," commented Pidge with a grin.

"Everything seems to be going well. I'm glad that things are returning to normal." Becca smiled as she wrapped her arm around Lance's.

"Yes! Keith is in the bakery. Pidge is bothering him. Matt is never horny. Trish is baking cakes and Luke is making everyone's life miserable. I love normal!" He shouted happily, pulling Becca closer and kissing her on the cheek.

Keith chuckled slightly as he started to knead the dough. "I don't know about Matt never being horny. You still coming over tonight, Pidge?"

"I've already placed my things in your apartment," she laughed.

"Are you guys still looking into moving in together?" asked Lance.

"Pidge isn't sure if she wants to deal with me twenty four seven." Keith kept his focus in the dough, knowing that Lance would understand. 

"Makes sense," Lance commented.

"I might look into getting my own place once they are actually married," added Pidge, "I'll likely stay in the complex to keep close."

"Why don't you both look there too?" asked Trish as she started stacking the layers of cake with Matt's help, "it's a great complex."

"I don't know. I kind of thought about it once, but I think we want to try and look at our own complex, just to feel a bit different," said Lance. 

"They also don't have any openings for a one bedroom and the two is too expensive." Becca added.

"That's a bummer. It would be like we were taking over the complex." Keith said. 

"That's the last thing we would need. Can you imagine if Hunk and Shay ended up living there too? All the paladins under one building. We would destroy the place," joked Lance raising his fist toward Keith. 

Keith glanced up with a grin, fist bumping Lance and consequently dusting him completely with flour. 

Lance ended up standing there with a sour face, "Thanks for that Red."

Keith laughed, "You're very welcome. I think it suits you."

"Fuck you, Kogane," he joked back.

"Are you guys coming for dinner?" asked Trish, "I just need to know to make sure to make enough."

"If I can stay awake until dinner, yeah. If not. I'll be upstairs cuddling this one as I sleep," replied Lance holding Becca closer. 

"Lance, did you forget that I have work tonight? We should get going to the next apartment." Becca started to tug on his arm.

"Ugh! I forgot. Yeah. Then we better get going. I guess I just sleep with my body pillow. See you guys later."

They started to leave just as Luke returned to the back. Once they disappeared, he leaned to Keith, "That's murdering you on the inside little by little, isn't it?"

"Little by little?" Pidge laughed, "I've never met a more desperate person in my life!"

"I hate both of you." Keith growled tossing flour at both of them. "Seriously, Luke? You just had to tell them I was back here?"

"Not my fault. Lance can come back here whenever he wants. I wasn't gonna stop him," Luke chuckled, happy that since his return him and Keith were attempt a friendship - a real friendship.

"You're just mad you saw them together," commented Trish as she started to decorate the cake.

"Your pretty obvious, honestly," said Matt, "I mean, I've been trying to be nice in case no one knew, but clearly everyone knows you have it hard for Lance." 

Keith looked around the bakery and everyone either snickered or was shaking their head in agreement. 

"I hate all of you." Keith grumbled as he focused his annoyance into kneading dough.

"You see it. That twitch," said Luke pointing at his eye, "that's what I live for now."

Keith swatted the hand away. "You live to drive me insane!"

"Payback is bitch," Luke laughed, "You wanna hit a bar tonight? Matt, you and Shiro wanna join?"

"Yeah. We were just going to be home tonight anyway," replied Matt.

"I wanna come. I'm twenty-one now," said Pidge.

"Okay. Keith? It's that quiet bar."

"Sure I don't have anything planned other than the usual late night brooding and panic attack."

"You sure alcohol is good with that mix?" asked Pidge.

"It is not, but honestly, do you care anymore?" asked Luke to Keith.

"Nope." Keith looked at Luke waiting for his now commonplace response.

"Awesome. Trish I'd invite you but you never go anyway." Luke went over and kissed her cheek.

"Maybe I should one night," she replied. 

"Why am I being roped into this again? Not my fault if I have an attack." Keith called out to Luke as he left.

"I'll take care of you!" he screamed from the opposite side of the door.

Pidge giggled but then seriously turned to Keith, "You really think you'll have an attack? How bad have they been?"

"Nightly..."

"God! Is your body making up for all the lost time."

"It's the stress," said Trish, "you can't handle it. I've noticed you get worse on April and May... for obvious reasons."

"It’s probably a combination of panic and withdrawal..."

"Withdrawal from what?" asked Trish. 

"Uh... nothing... really I just stopped taking that sleep medication."

"Well, that was dumb. Did you tell Allura that? Maybe you should consider going back or a higher dosage."

"We're working on setting up private sessions... I would really rather not take pills at all." 

"I understand, but you should consider doing it at first until the therapy really starts to work. Consider it."

"I'll think about it, but I make no promises, Trish." Keith pointed a flour covered finger at her.

"As long as you're going back to therapy, everything else is a bonus."

"That I can assure you will be happening."

"Good," she smiled. 

"Hey, Trish," said Luke as he peeked his head through the door, "Ginny's school is on line one."

Wiping her hands she rushed over to the phone. Pidge watched and then turned to Keith, "Wonder what's going on?"

They waited a few minutes before Trish came rushing out of the office with her purse and keys in hand, "Matt, you're in charge. Keith, come with me. Ginny got hurt during PE and they think she might have a broken arm."

Keith tossed his apron to the side leaving his work station as it was. He grabbed his helmet from it's hook and made his way to his bike. "I'm going to get there before you Trish. Traffic is going to slow you down in your car." He wanted to give her the warning so that she didn't berate him for it later.

"That's fine. I'll call Lance to meet us at the hospital. Just get her signed out and find out what happened. If you can take care of that, by the time I get there, we can put her right in the car."

He simply nodded his response before pulling out of the parking lot. He was going to do the one thing he loathed about motorcyclists but it was Ginny who needed him. So he kept his focus as he wove through the traffic as fast as he could.

When he arrived, he went straight to the front desk. After signing in, they asked him to sit and wait for the assistant principal. Keith wanted to just take Ginny or at least see her, but he knew better than to speak against an order.

He waited for what felt forever. His knee shaking as he twiddled his fingers. Finally, a tall woman approached.

"Hello. You are Ginny's guardian?"

"Yes." Keith shot to his feet, anxiety written all over his features. "Is she okay?"

"She's in a lot of pain. The nurse is concerned it's broken. We have Dr. Coran with her for comfort, but I wanted to speak with you before I allow her to go. Is Ms.McClain on her way?" 

"Yes, she should be here soon. What happened?"

"Please step into my office." She informed the front desk to allow Trish into her office immediate at her arrival, but she didn't want to waste too much time and speak with Keith first.    
"Please sit," she sat at her desk and allowed Keith to sit in front of her, "Has Ginny mentioned anything about her peers and how she is getting along with them?"

"She's said a few things about how she's unhappy being separated from her friends. That's all I can recall."

"Well, it seems the teachers have expressed some recent concerns of Ginny shutting down in class and when they heard she was horse playing with her peers during PE, needless to say they were shocked cause that does not sound like her. Normally, we don't go out of our way to have this discussion, but Ginny is not a bad student by any means. Teachers adore her and she works hard in class, so it's concerning to think  that she was horse playing with her peers so rough that she would hurt several students and break her own arm."

Keith swallowed, "Define horse playing..." He felt the pit in his stomach grow heavy. It was never intended for her to use what he taught her against another student. It was supposed to be a safe outlet for her frustrations.

"The peers who witnessed said she was punching and shoving her peers around, but it wasn't a fight. Her peers were doing the same back to her. It's against school rules to put hands on each other, even playfully, cause of incidence like this."

Keith ran his hand over his face. "How many other students were involved?"

"Three." 

"Three and her? I'd hardly say that's horse play. Sounds like she was getting jumped." Keith crossed his arms refusing to think that Ginny threw the first punch. At least not without legitimate cause.

"All witnesses state that the four were equally horseplaying before the PE teacher noticed and stopped them, by then, Ginny was crying from the pain and the other students had scratch marks all over them."

"So get to the point. You didn't call me in here because of a little rough housing."

The assistant principal sighed, "She is suspended from school for three days and Coran has requested adding more days to her therapy visits upon her return."

Keith took a deep breath, reigning in his annoyance. He didn't need to be hot headed at the moment. "Has she been going to therapy regularly?"

"Dr. Coran has stated he has kept with her regular weekly session and his open door policy with Ginny, but recently she has not made any visits, even to simply greet him or refusing some of her sessions."

"This conversation needs to be finished with her mother..." Keith couldn't say that Ginny needed to go to her sessions. Not when he had turned his back on his own.

"Of course. I will take you to the nurse’s office now."

The assistant principal escort Keith towards the nurse’s office. He could hear her crying from the hallway the moment they turned the corner. 

He dashed to the door and found Ginny wearing a shoulder brace with tears running down her cheeks as she leaned against Coran for comfort.

The moment she saw Keith, she cried more, "I didn't hit them! I promise Uncle Keef! I didn't use anything you taught me!" 

Coran's eyes widened, but he gave the assistant principal the signal to leave it to him.   
"She's been keeping silent until now."

Keith ran to her, falling to his knees as he shushed her. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. Don't say anything. It's going to be okay." He held her face between his hands. His heart was being torn in two from her confession. She had listened.

She tried taking in deep breaths, but she felt out of control and in pain.

"I know you just arrived, but when Trish arrives, I'd like to have a conversation with you both."

"She'll be here soon." Keith shifted to sit on the nurse's bed and gently pull Ginny into his arms. He was careful with her injured arm, but wanted her to feel safe. "Nothing can hurt you while I'm here." He whispered in her ear.

Keith felt his phone buzz:   
<\\\>   
_ (Group Chat: Paladins of Voltron) _ __  
_ Lance: Red! You got her?! Trish just told me. _ __  
_ Keith: yeah she's with me now _ __  
_ Pidge: What's going on with Ginny? _ __  
_ Lance: Broken arm? Is that true?  _ __  
_ Keith: she's in a sling but we won't know until we get her to the hospital _ __  
_ Pidge: Holy shit!!! What hospital?! Can someone pick me up? I'm alone. _ __  
_ Hunk: I'll get you Pidge. Just got off work. _ __  
_ Lance: I'm at Memorial Hospital off 50.  _ __  
_ Lance: How did she get hurt?   _ __  
_ Keith: they're claiming rough housing... _ __  
_ Keith: three to one... that sounds more like a fight  _ __  
_ Keith: a very uneven fight _ __  
_ Lance: GINNY WOULD NEVER ROUGH HOUSE!!!!!!!!  _ __  
_ Keith: I'm aware of this _ __  
_ Keith: they don't care... 3 days suspension _ __  
_ Pidge: WHAT?!?!?! _ __  
_ Keith: look I'm trying not to lose it over here can we calm down with the reactions _ __  
_ Lance: Yeah. Just wrap it up and come to the hospital. Her paladins will be waiting. _ __  
_ Keith: will do _ __  
<\\\>

"There is no way that is Ginny!" shouted Trish from the hallway, "you need to reevaluate  your investigation." She barged into the nurse’s office.

The moment she saw Trish, she stood up from Keith's side and ran to her mother.   
"Come on Ginny. Let's go to the hospital. I can't believe..."

"Ms. McClain, if we can have a quick word," asked Coran.

Trish shook her head. Having had had plenty of conversations with Coran, she was more than happy to be calm with him. Trish asked Ginny to sit down and wait one more moment. Keith joined them in the hallway.

"I'm concern as you are that this incident is not what it appears. I'm speaking frankly, but administration does not normally consult with me before reprimanding."

Keith leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He simply waited for Coran to throw him under the bus. 

"I believe there is something Ginny is hiding. She has only ever mentioned having two friends and those students were not involved. Has she mentioned anything about being teased or bullied?"

"Yes... not directly but yes. She's changed certain things. Like asking Lance to play non Disney music in the car. She hates current popular music. She won't ever come out right and say because that’s not what a soldier would do... that’s not what her father would do." Keith had just started talking, not realizing that he was rambling.

Trish looked to Keith with concern, "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"She shuts down. It took a lot to even get that out of her. Trish, she talks to me because we're both fighting to find ourselves again and we both know it. If I had said anything that trust would have disappeared."

Trish sighed, "She hasn't mentioned any of this to you?"

Coran shook his head, "No but he is right. If she's changing that drastically, something is happening. I knew she must have not been at fault when I arrived and she immediately embraced me even though she's been avoiding me lately or speaks very little during sessions."

"They said the other students were scratched and yet she might have a broken arm... I'm sorry but in my eyes that makes her the victim." Keith was still very much annoyed with how everything had been handled.

"Off record," Coran leaned in to them both, "I completely agree. I plan to launch a bully investigation. I can't reverse the suspension, but allow me to see if I can maybe get it removed after proving she was a victim."

"Thank you, Coran. That would mean so much," said Trish.

"Thanks... we need to get her to the hospital." Keith looked to Trish.

"Of course. Go. I will keep in touch."

"Thank you again," Trish walked into the nurse's office and grabbed Ginny. The three walked out, not bothering to speak to anyone else. "I'll meet you in the hospital."

Keith settled on his bike, glancing at Ginny through the visor on his helmet.  _ "I'm here for you  _ 작은 별 전사 _ , always." _

She still kept crying, but at least he knew now it was mostly from the pain. She hopped into the car and Trish drove off.

Keith stayed near the car and walked with them inside after parking. To Ginny's surprise, she found the other three paladins waiting for her.

"Princess!" cried Pidge as she bolted to her feet, but regardless of the matter, they all knew who she would run to first.

" _ Tio _ !  _ Tio _ ! I promise I didn't hurt anyone! I'm still your princess, right?"

Lance rushed to her, "Of course! Nothing could ever take that away. I believe you Ginny, but right now you need to go get everything checked. Stay with  _ Mamí _ ." He kissed her forehead and they escorted Trish and Ginny for testing.

Keith started pacing. He tossed his helmet into one of the chairs to avoid the risk of throwing it across the lobby. "They fucking ganged up on her!"

"Speak! Tell us everything!" said Lance as he sat down. Pidge and Hunk sat beside him. 

Keith went through everything that he was told. Not once did he stop pacing. "She looked so broken when I walked in that room... all she could do was apologize..."

"Ginny would never just play around with kids like that. Especially if none of them were Freddy or Cindy," Lance said angry and heated.

"I'm aware of this." Keith snapped at Lance. 

"Hey, we're all upset about this... let's just calm down. For Ginny okay?" Hunk tried to diffuse the situation before it got worse.

"All of us need to stick together," said Pidge uncharacteristically soft, "we are her paladins, so we have to work as a team."

Keith finally sat down next to Lance and just hung his head in his hands. "I hate this..."

"That makes two of us. How do we even handle a situation like this?" asked Lance.

"I don't think there is anything we can do..." Keith muttered. 

"Just be there for her. That's what she'll need." Hunk stated as he started rubbing his best friend's back.

"Arg! I don't like that answer!" cried Lance.

"We stick by her side. That's what we do," added Pidge. 

Keith sat there as they all waited, trying to control his twitches. It seemed like forever before Trish and Ginny walked back out.

Ginny had a new cast, colored in bright pink. The tears were dry on her cheeks and she held her mother's hand tightly. They all stood up and approached the pair.

"It gonna a few weeks possibly months, even into her birthday, but she'll be fine," said Trish, glad the crying was over.

"Do we know how this happened?" Keith's voice was strained having to see Ginny like this.

Trish turned to Ginny. She simply replied with a squeeze of her hand, too scared to speak. Trish answered for her, "She said the three girls were following her around in PE and they tried including her in their games, but it got too rough and she accidentally fell on her arm." Trish's voice clearly represented that she did not believe the story, but didn't want to push Ginny. The day had already had enough drama. "I'll have to take her to the bakery tomorrow."

"I have no classes tomorrow," said Pidge, "she can hang with me."

"I'll call out tomorrow," suggested Lance.

"We can all hang out and watch movies." Keith added.

Hunk smiled, "I can make sure they don't eat junk food all day."

Trish smiled, nearly crying at the thought they were all willing to drop everything to help Ginny. "Well, what do you say?" she asked.

With the first smile since they all saw her, "I want to be with my paladins." 

"Good. We'll take care of everything," said Pidge with a thumbs up. 

"Then it's settled." Keith smiled down at Ginny. "Your paladins will always stand by your side."

"Right now, it's time to get some sleep. Here," she handed Lance a prescription, "go get her medication while I take her home." 

Lance took the paper, "Sure. Hunk, can you help with dinner?"

"Not a problem!" Hunk turned and he started to make his way back to his car with Pidge.

Trish and Ginny walked back towards their car with Lance and Keith close behind.

"Ginny," said Lance as they each started entering their cars, "you know we mean it. Your paladins have your back, no matter what."

She shyly looked away, but smiled, "I know... I just don't want to disappoint you."

"You could never do that," he didn't hesitate to answer, "never."

She buckled herself in and looked to Lance, "Thanks  _ Tio _ ."

Trish turned on the car and drove off, leaving Keith and Lance alone.

"We'll figure this out," he said. 

"How? We can't fight this battle for her," replied Keith. 

"I don't know but I won't allow whatever is happening to affect who Ginny is. This can potentially break her spirit and confidence and that I will not allow."

"I agree... let's just go back to the house. This is enough excitement for one day."

"Yeah. Let's go."   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all the love guys! This has seriously been a thrill (and OMG season 3!!!! AHHHHHH)
> 
> A few announcements! 8/8/2017 is when "Steam!" our Voltron Big Bang fic is released and the whole story will be up within 5 days of the first day... GO READ IT PLEASE! ITS THE MOST IMPORTANT FANFIC WE'VE WRITTEN (for reasons.......) 
> 
> Also, 8/6/2017 I (Luna) will be hosting a Voltron panel and FL MetorCon at 2:00pm. If you are going, please come and say hi! If you are not, sign up for our Luna__Vulpes Instagram as I will be Live Streaming (connection pending) and a repeat of the panel will be shown on our YouTube channel. So check us out! 
> 
> Lastly, someone one recently gave us more fanart!!!! Please check below AND THANK YOU FOR THE GIFT! WE LOVE IT - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)
> 
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> Our Instagram: [Luna_Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/) (Previews upload often AND information on an upcoming KLance photoshoot of us as Keith and Lance in cosplay <3) 
> 
> See you next week! -Luna and Vulpes
> 
> FAN ART: 
> 
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) -  [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) - [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) - [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) - [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)
> 
> [Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) - [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[ _Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121)  / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063)
> 
> ####  [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) - Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	20. Year 3 - Part 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOHHHHHH MAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! *hehe* - Luna & Vulpes

####  _5 June - 9:00 - I can see it in her eyes. She really misses you. She wishes you were here. Your daughter needs her father now more than ever._

Ginny leaned against Cindy at the Denny's. Her arm was still in a cast, but she seemed to be in better spirits since the end of the school year. She still had lessons with Allura twice a week and any other day she would be with Keith. They weren’t able to train like before, but they started jogging and doing some exercise together.

He could tell she needed the bonding moment more than anything.

As the pancakes arrived, she looked around and smiled. For her birthday, she wanted to keep it simple. Her, her best friends, her mother, and her paladins.

"The zoo, right?" asked Lance

She smiled and agreed as she ate a piece of her pancakes. "Freddy and his mom said they would meet us there."

"You want to rent a group bike?" asked Trish.

"Yeah, maybe you three can ride with Pidge. That way you can get a short one," said Lance as he elbowed her arm.

"Funny. Really funny, Blue."

"Sounds like a blast." Keith smiled as he sighed.

"You'll be fine," whispered Lance, "the zoo never had a lot of people, even during the summer."

"I just don't want to ruin anything." He ate his omelette, enjoying the conversation but couldn’t shake the dread of going out into that public of a place.

"You will be fine," reassured Lance, "what did Allura tell you to do during your session?"

"I have to find a quiet space and keep telling myself my location and the date." He grumbled feeling like she was treating him as if he was a child.

"Okay. And if you need someone to just be near, ask." Lance gave him a smile before returning his focus to the full table.

With a kick to Keith's leg, Trish giggled into her eggs and didn't speak again.

Keith winced as he shot her a glare. Hunk seemed extremely excited about the trip. "So who's excited to see the animals? Personally I'm looking forward to the food."

Both Keith and Hunk grinned before they started laughing. Over time the two of them became good friends. Especially when Hunk realized Keith could cook traditional Korean dishes.

"But you're already eating," giggled Ginny.

"I hope the monkeys do something funny again," commented Cindy.

"Yes. Monkeys. My future minions," grinned Pidge.

"That's the last thing you need. Minions," Lance laughed.

"Finish up. I don't want to get there too late," said Trish.

They all finished their meals before Hunk stole the check and paid for everyone.

"Big money since getting head chef, huh?" asked Lance.

"It’s nice. Shay and I will be able to get a bigger place soon." Hunk grinned as he signed the bill.

"Okay, let’s go!" said Ginny as she looked at her phone, "Freddy is almost there!"

They all slid out of their seats and made their way to the two cars they brought. Lingering back, Ginny held on to Keith hand and pulled him down to looked directly at each other, " _Tio_ is going to get weird... but, I want to hold Freddy's hand. Can you help me?"

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do. Maybe I'll toss him into the monkey exhibit."

"What?! Don't do that, uncle! Just keep him from freaking out!"

"You don't want to see him playing with the monkeys?" Keith gave her a playful smirk.

She giggled and bumped his nose with her cast, "I mean it! _Mamí_ and I have been talking a lot and she said as long as he respects me, I can maybe..." she squirmed. Excitement on her face with nervousness, "date him."

She was filled with pure innocence of puppy love.

"I see now. Well then as your paladin I will do everything in my power to make sure Blue leaves you alone." Keith patted her on the head.

She gleamed and then raced to sit in the car with Cindy.

He rode with Trish and the girls while Lance drove Hunk and Pidge.

Arriving, Freddy stood beside his mother holding a daisy in his hand and a small present. Ginny smiled ear to ear and ran over to him. He stood up straight and handed her the presents. She hugged him with the cast arm and opened the present - a small pink bow decorated with a Princess Aurora charm. She begged Trish to put it on her hair before  leading the group to go inside the zoo with their tickets.

"Cute," Lance whispered to the group, all four paladins standing to the back and keeping a watch on the rest.

"It was very thoughtful of him." Hunk replied.

"He's trying so hard. Why don't we cut him some slack today, Lance?" Keith looked to Lance with his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Why should I? I keeping thinking back to the single most important thing about Ginny," he grinned wickedly, which brought Keith a nostalgic shiver up his spine, "What would Miguel do?"

"Miguel would want her to be happy. She's had a rough time already. Let her enjoy her birthday." Keith shoved Lance into a wall as they started to make their way into the park.

Lance bounced right back; a pain radiating up his arm, "Ouch! No fair Keith!"

Pidge walked up to Keith and gave him a high five.

"Well Pidge consider this mission ‘detain Blue’. You with me on this Gremlin?" Keith looked to her clearly plotting from the grin on his face.

She didn't need anymore information. "Green is in. Yellow?"

"Of course I'm in. It's a chance to bug Lance." Hunk grinned as he gave them a thumbs up.

Lance walked up to them, still rubbing where he slammed against the wall, "Why are you three smiling like that?"

"No reason what so ever Blue." Keith just grinned, giving Lance a very Miguel like vibe.

Lance shifted his position to look at all three. He couldn't figure out what to do with them as he knew - sensed - they were up to something.

"Let's rent some bikes!" suggested Ginny.

"Okay," answered Trish, "a group bike should be good."

Keith stepped in front of Trish refusing to let her pay for the bikes. "Come on you do everything for us. Let us help out a bit."

"Oh - okay. Thank you," she smiled.

Keith rented two bikes made for six each. Four would peddle and two could sit and enjoy. The kids got on with their mothers while the paladins took the other one. Keith and Lance took the front seats, with Hunk and Pidge in the back.

With a snarky grin, they knew it was time to toy with Lance.

They all peddled up the sidewalk to the first area of animals. The three kids could clearly be seen on the back seat, with Ginny being gifted the ability to simply sit - she was the princess after all.

"You really don't think Ginny has a thing for Freddy, do you?" asked Lance.

"I don't know. He's pretty obvious. I only know one person who's more obvious," joked Pidge.

Keith glared back at Pidge as he pointed to the exhibit. It was a silent threat that he would toss her in if she kept it up. "So what if she does. As long as it's what she wants."

"She's so young!"

"She's thirteen today," said Pidge.

"I had started dating at thirteen." Keith added as Hunk high fived him.

"Yeah. Now look at you," Lance stick out his tongue.

"Oh please. When did you start dating?" asked Pidge.

Lance grumbled under his breath,"Twelve."

"Ha! So you have no room to complain." Keith laughed, "And to be fair my first dating experience was with a female. It didn't last long when she realized that I would rather be with her brother."

Pidge laughed loudly, "At least it didn't take you long to figure it out."

"Regardless of these facts, Ginny is still too small! Plus, Freddy? The boy who used to tug her hair? Really?!"

"I punched a guy I had a crush on." Keith sheepishly shrugged. "I didn't know what I was doing."

Lance grumbled, "I just don't like the idea..."

"Of Ginny growing up. That's the real issue here," said Pidge.

"It’s going to happen whether you want it to or not, Lance." Hunk sighed knowing that his friend likely wasn't going to give up.

"I just want her to be tiny forever," he grumbled.

"I know... but eventually you have to face reality." Keith gave him a sympathetic glance.

"I don't wanna," he pouted.

" _Tio_! Look!" she pointed to the apes, "it's daddy!"

He lost it. He couldn't believe she had said it. There she was, thirteen, pointing at the largest ape in the exhibit who was sitting lazily, scratching his butt.

Trish nearly fell off the bike, laughing uncontrollably. Ginny smiled, missing her father dearly but pleased she could comfortably joke.

Had he been there, he would be laughing along with them.

Lance's hand reached over to Keith's arm, gripping tightly as a way from avoiding falling over.

Keith had his head tilted to the side as he looked at the ape. He was trying his hardest to ignore Lance's touch but couldn't help the blush creeping up his neck. "I totally see it."

"They scratch their butt the same!" He shook Keith. His comment caused a roar of laughter from the other two.

Hunk looked to Pidge nodding towards Lance and Keith. He spoke without words wondering when they had become so close. It was as if they were flirting and didn't even realize it.

Pidge leaned in and whispered, "You need to start hanging with us more often. This shit happens all the time."

"Seriously? Are they that dense?" Hunk chuckled to himself.

"These two are idiots. Well, yours is an idiot. Mine is a buffoon." She giggled, "hey princess! Can we stay here a little? I want to grab a soda!"

"Okay!" replied Ginny between her  laughter.

"You guys stay here. Hunk. Come with me."

"Uh ok." Keith watched the two of them walk away. "She's up to something." He whisper to Lance.

"What?" he replied wiping away the tears of joy.

"I said Pidge is up to something."

"What do you want to do about it?"

"Nothing we can do... She's a gremlin."

"Then watch your back."

Pidge walked over to a small booth offering various drinks. She ordered a frozen soda, "You and Lance are pretty close, right?

"Yeah, we've been friends for years. Why?" Hunk paid for a water as he turned to her.

"Then, you have a better read on him. Be honest, what are your thoughts on him and Becca?"

"He's happier than I've seen him in years but..." Hunk looked back at Lance for a moment. "He doesn't smile like that around her."

"And neither does Keith, but Keith is at least aware of his feelings..."

"Wait you didn't know that Lance was crushing on Keith when he was with Luke? He was awful to be around."

"Are - are you serious? I mean I kind of saw it. I enjoyed teasing it, but like I thought it was an attraction. Not a full crush. You think, maybe, he still does?"

"I have no idea. He forced himself to move past it and then he met Becca. If he still does he's gotten good at hiding it."

"I don't know. I don't believe in breaking up people, but I feel like it's a waste. Maybe he's happy with Becca, but he could be in heaven with Keith." It was a rare sighting - Pidge being completely genuine without hesitation or sarcasm.

"Yeah... but it's not our place to meddle. Is it?" Hunk looked back to Pidge. "You really do care about him don't you?"

"Jam Boy is the first real friend I’ve made. I was isolated from the majority of my peers ‘cause I outranked them in all classes and courses. No one really liked me and I always seemed to get along with the adults more. When Matt moved away, those few years were the worst. I felt alone and lost. When I moved here, I thought I would only have Matt but then he knocked on the door with a jar of jam. I'm surprised he let me sneak my way into his life, but I guess two really lonely people finally found someone to be lonely with."

"The two of your are like peas in a pod." Hunk chuckled as he shook his head. "Neither of you are alone any more. You both have all of this." He motioned to the entire group.

Pidge smiled as she sipped her straw, "Yeah. I know. Shiro reminds me often. He really is good at advice. Keith should listen to himself more often."

They walked back to the bike and took their position.

"Alright Ginny where to next?" Keith called up to the other group.

"Let's go to the lions!" she pointed forward with a command.

They all started to bike up the path. A small hill approached and Pidge tapped Keith shoulder with mischievous grin.

He glanced back at her slightly confused. "Pidge what are you going to do?"

She smiled and whispered, "Stop peddling."

He stopped, as he was told.

Hunk followed the same and then three eyes looked to the overly focused Lance.

His breath grew short quickly as he pushed the petals with all his strength, "God this hill is hard." He kept peddling, "push harder guys. "

"You're the one slacking." Keith commented as he leaned back and examined his nails. Hunk couldn’t help laughing.

"God it's as if," he turned and noticed, "Damn it!"

Then Pidge shouted. Lance stopped peddling and the bike started to fall back on the hill. Lance tried to click the break, but it wouldn't work.

"Shit!" Keith tried the brake as well to no avail. "What the hell, Pidge!?"

"I don't know... just, start pedaling!" She put her foot on the peddles and tried to push forward.

Keith and Hunk did the same, putting all of their weight into it. "Its not working!" Hunk looked back realizing that they were going to wreck the bike if they kept going.

Lance finally put his feet on the pedal again, "All together. Just try!"

They tried to peddle, each of them giving it their all. Keith took one last look back and knew that inevitable would happen. The crash of their bike smashing against the building could be heard down the way. Pidge ended up in Hunk's lap, his body shielding her from any damage minus a few scrapes. Keith and Lance on the other hand were flung away from the bike.  
Lance's head felt dizzy as he heard Trish's voice yelling for them and asking if they were okay. He groaned and felt a heavy pressure on his body.

His eyes opened when he noticed the pressure was Keith.

Keith groaned as he tried to push himself up. His head was spinning as his vision slowly returned. "That was a _fantastic idea, Pidge_."

"Shut up!" she shouted back.

"Hey... Keith..." Lance winced, "I’d like to get up."

"Sorry..." Keith shifted and landed next to Lance. Instead of standing he just laid back and stared at the sky.

Lance moaned as he sat up. "What the fuck was all that for?"

"It was all Pidge, don't ask me for the reasoning behind it." Keith looked over at him.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Trish in a panic.

"I think we will be fine," replied Lance.

Pidge and Hunk walked over as zoo workers arrived to check the damage of the bike and everyone involved.

"It wasn’t my idea to play a trick on you, ahem!" She glared at Keith.

"Yeah and then the brakes didn't work... So it all went downhill from there." Hunk couldn't help but giggle at his not so accidental pun.

Lance tried to laugh, but he felt a bruise coming on. A zoo paramedic arrived to make sure they were okay.

"Yeah, I think we're good." Lance tried standing up but yelled once he put pressure on his left foot. He fell to the side landing on Trish's arm.

"You may have twisted your ankle. Let's go to the bench."

Keith got to his feet quickly and assisted Trish with getting Lance to the bench. "Of course out of all of us it's you that gets injured."

"I'm the victim here!"

Lance sat on the bench. The paramedic said it was a sprained ankle and with some ice and a compress should be fine. "If you wish to enjoy the rest of the zoo, I can get you a wheelchair."

Keith rolled his eyes and looked to Trish. "You can just go on without us.

Lance grumbled, "I hate this."

Trish shook her head, "Just stay. We'll take the others on the trail. Hunk? Pidge?"

Pidge replied, "We'll st-"

"Go on... we'll catch up somehow. This thing hurts too much to move anyway," complained Lance.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Ginny should have some of her paladins with her."

Hunk motioned Pidge to follow him and join the others before Lance could change his mind.  Keith sighed as they left, "I'm sorry. It was Pidge's dumb idea. If I had known this would happen..."

"Whatever... you don't have to stay either," Lance sighed and looked away, embarrassment on his face.

"And leave your sorry ass here alone? I don't think so."

Lance grumbled, "Arg! Fine. Then can you get me something to snack on?" Lance reached for his wallet.

"Okay," Keith got up before Lance could hand him any money and started to walk towards the vendor. "What do you want?"

"A pretzel, popcorn, churros... really don't care. And a drink."

Keith just laughed as he shook his head. He returned with two drinks, a pretzel, and popcorn. "Scoot over and we can eat."

Lance moved and took the drink from Keith. He immediately reached over and snagged a piece of the pretzel before taking the popcorn, "You didn't have to pay."

"It’s not a big deal. Besides I landed on you, as a result  injuring your leg."

Lance cleared his throat, "Yeah. I guess." The sat in silence watching their surrounding and the rhinos across from them. Every so often Lance's hand would appear in front of Keith's taking more pretzel. There wasn't a hint of it not being normal to take things from Keith

"She really likes him you know..." Keith ate the last of the pretzel.

"Yeah... I know..." Lance's face squinted, "and, I have to admit, I don't hate the little punk. He's a pretty good kid. I just don't like the thought of Ginny growing up."

"I know. We can groan and complain all we want but it won't change anything." Keith leaned back looking up at the sky.

"It just," Lance sighed, "the more she grows up, the more I'm reminded I'm not needed in that house anymore. Soon she'll be in high school and she’ll be able to drive herself. I know I'll always be her uncle, but I would have no excuse to stay... Becca and I moved our moving in date. She signed a six month lease with her current apartment after what happened to Ginny. She understood, no hesitation, as to why I wanted to stay just a bit longer but..."

"Is this about Ginny or you moving in with Becca?" Keith looked to Lance trying to bury the feeling in his gut. He wanted Lance to be happy, but felt that the further his relationship went with Becca the more he was losing Lance.

"I like her. I swear I can fall for her, but it's not happening... I'm happy with her. She's a good person but something doesn't seem right. Almost missing."

"So why are you still with her? I just don't want to see you make the same mistakes I did with Luke... cause that sucked at the end..."

"You never really told me why it ended, so how can I learn from your mistake," he chuckled half heartedly.

"I led him on, not on purpose but it happened. He fell in love with me, but I couldn't reciprocate those feelings. At least not towards him."

"Oh... and here I thought you guys were happy. I mean... after that incident , it seemed you two were so happy."

"Yeah... I got really good at acting... We wanted to be happy. I wanted to be what he wanted to be. I just couldn't."

Lance sipped the last of his drink. The slurping sound from his straw continuous as he thought, "I think... I might be guilty of the same, but it's not an act for Becca... but my mother."

"I don't know if that's any better." Keith shook his head. "I'm not one to give advice, not with how often I screw up. She makes you happy."

Lance leaned back and slouched to the side closer to Keith. He crossed his arms and stared to the clouds, "I just don't know. I'm so confused now. I hate this feeling... things would have gone so different if they had gone according to the original plan."

"And what might I ask was the original plan?"

"Miguel comes home. I go back to school but live with them. I graduate and find my own place, but live nearby... I would have my family." Lance paused, realizing something, "I guess that also included you too. Miguel intended for you to be a part of all of that, but he never told me. He told Trish, but never me. That was the original plan."

"You can still have that. You can still go back to school and graduate. The plan doesn't have to change." Keith sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I am in school. I'm happy I went back, but things have changed. Miguel isn't here. Ginny lost her father. Trish lost her husband. We all lost our pillar so now we are a roof trying to keep in place without our support. All we have is each other... I can't leave that. When I look at Becca and she tells me all these things she wants for our future, they make me happy, knowing someone wants to be with me... have a future but the feeling lasts a second and it only gets worse when I'm near Ginny and Trish."

Keith kept quiet. It wasn't his place to say anything. He wanted to make Lance happy. He wanted to be there for him, but he couldn't be Miguel.

"I'm a mess. Although, I really shouldn't be complaining to you of all people." He grinned to Keith, broken and scattered feelings across his eyes.

"We're quite the pair aren't we?" Keith chuckled.

"Yeah... we are." Lance captured Keith's blue-gray eyes. He was surprised, shocked, at how they glowed underneath the sunlight. The hues of near purple, almost appearing like images of deep space, caught him off guard and, for a fleeting second, Lance was no longer lost.

#

####  _18 July - 12:00 - At least now I am trying... I have to push the foolishness aside._

"A quick update before we begin speaking," said Allura as she motioned for Keith to take his usual seat on the large couch. She sat across in a bright gray armchair and had her pad and pen ready. "How have you been sleeping?"

"Scattered moments every night. The most I've gotten in one night was about four hours." He leaned against the back of the couch, exhaustion constantly written on his features.

"Alright. And is it the same nightmare or have you had any new ones?"

"Still the same. It never changes."

"With that I assume everything is the same. The fatigue, restlessness, short attention span and focus. How is your anxiety in crowd, large and small?"

"I can handle small groups as long as we're not in too confining of a space. Large crowds are still overwhelming." He kept his focus in the floor between his feet. It took everything he had to be honest with her.

"Okay. Have you had to use the breathing and reminder techniques recently? If so, explain the insistent."

"Luke had dragged me to the mall about a week ago. We hadn't anticipated the afternoon rush to be as bad as it was. It took about a half an hour before I was calm enough to leave the area."

"Did you feel the technique worked? Even if it was only to relax you enough to leave the area."

"I guess, but I still wasn't able to sleep that night. What can I do? I don't want these attacks to rule my life."

Allura sighed and crossed her legs. "You know very well what I am going to suggest."

"I know..."

"Are you willing to give it a try then? I promise you, Keith, my plan is not to keep you on the medication forever. Our goal would be to fade them away with more therapy, but right now you need to think of your bodies needs and how it's affecting you."

"I just don't want to become some mindless drone. I don't want to lose any more of myself."

"I don't want that either. If you'd like, we can start with medication to simply help you sleep and if you like how it's working, then you can consider other anxiety medication."

"I'll take the anxiety medication... after all isn't that what's causing my insomnia?"

"I wanted to simply give you options. I'll write you a script at the end of the session. Now, is there anything you wish to discuss first?"

"They want me to go back... this is the second time they've reached out."

Allura wrote down some notes, "I can always write a letter stating you are not fit for active duty if you wish for it to stop, but that's your call."

"That's just it... I don't know. Part of me misses it  and yet I know that I wouldn't be able to handle it. If I can't handle small triggers here I don't want to think about what it would be like over there."

"Then why not return in an office unit for a while until the therapy seems to be working. Where ever you end up, I can recommend you a therapist. But of course, the question becomes, what is it that is really holding you back. I understand the concern from the PTSD, but these past session we've agree that some of it is triggered from an underlying stress."

Keith looked away out the nearby window. "I can't change that aspect. It's out of my power."

"What is? You keep speaking in circles about this topic."

"Lance..."

"The brother of your comrade? Ginny's uncle? What about him?"

"He's the thing I can't change... even if I could it's not right. He's happy with his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Oh, you have feelings for him. Well, then that is something you can't control, but is he really the only reason you've stayed. Think about it, he can't be the only reason."

"I promised Miguel I would look after Trish and Ginny... how can I just walk away from that?."

"If you could. Let's say they tell you to leave, do what makes you happy. What you respond?"

"I... I am happy. Sure I enjoyed to an extent what I did during my deployment, but I like my life. Even if it hurts."

"Then, it seems the reason it bothers you is because it's giving you a chance to run away and you’re fighting against the fact that you want the pain to end, but also admitting that the pain is part of what makes you happy."

Keith stared at her for a moment. "You're speaking therapist babble again. Look I'm not going back right now. I admitted that I'm happy while still being in pain. Is there anything else?"

"You tell me. This is your session. I’m still waiting for you to tell me what happened that day."

"The world turned upside down and I lost my best friend. There isn't anything else."

"There is. There is plenty to tell, but once you are ready." Allura smiled sweetly, "I'll start you on a small dosage and we'll increase it if needed. Think about how you want to handle the things you can control. Here," she handed him a script, "take starting tonight, but you may want to request tomorrow off to get used to them."

"Okay, thanks." Keith took the script and slipped it in his wallet.

"I'll see you next week unless I see you at the McClain home. Are you sure you are comfortable with me being so close to the family? I can find Ginny another instructor."

"No, she loves you. Honestly whatever is best for her is what I'm okay with."

"I figured you'd say that. Did you know you smile anytime you speak of her? You should do it more often," she half joked.

"You're not the first person to say that." He mumbled as he picked up his helmet.

"Have a good week, Keith. Remember to breath and analyze."

"Always, ma'am." Keith nodded to her as he left. He did not go home, instead making his way to the McClain house. Any chance he had, he would take to see Ginny.

To his surprise, the house was blasting with Spanish music. He used his key and walked in on Lance, shaking his hips to the rhythm of the music and singing along to the end of a t-shaped mop, _"Lleva, llévame en tu bicicleta; Óyeme, Carlos, llévame en tu bicicleta ; Quiero que recorramos juntos esa zona ; Desde Santa Marta hasta La Arenosa..."_

Keith stifled a laugh as he pulled out his phone. He leaned in the doorway as he sat there and recorded Lance for a handful of minutes.

It only got worse as the song progressed. He would roll his hips and pop them side to side. His tone deaf voice still sang perfectly with the song as eventually he started clapping over his head.

_"La que yo guardo donde te escribí; Que te sueño y que te quiero tanto ; Que hace rato está mi corazón Latiendo por ti, latiendo por ti..."_

Coming down the stairs, Ginny was also singing along, but she spotted Keith standing at the doorway. She giggled and gave a small wave, knowing her uncle had no clue he was being recorded.

With a spin, Lance posed at the end of the song as Ginny applauded his performance.

"Fantastic Mr. McClain. Will there be an encore?" Keith smirked as he sent the video out as a mass text to the paladins.

Lance's phone buzzed as he saw Keith. He immediately freaked out and dropped the mop, "How long have you been there?"

Ginny pulled out her phone and pressed play on the video, "Since verse two."

"Damn it, Red! Did you have to send it to all of them!"

"Of course. It would be selfish of me if I kept that for just my own personal enjoyment."

"Damn it! Come here!" Lance raised his mop and started after him.

"Oh no these are brand new pants!" Keith dashed to the backyard.

Lance went after him. Ginny laughing behind and pulling out her phone to record. After running around a bit, Trish opened the window from the second floor, "Will you both stop! Keith, if you're gonna be here, pick up a duster and clean the living room!"

Instead Keith grabbed the hose and sprayed down Lance as he laughed.

Trish loudly screamed at Keith while Lance was sprayed. Lance tried to fight against it, but the pressure of the water caused him to not see anything. "Damn... it... Keith!" He pushed forward and eventually was able to move his hand enough to splash some of the water back at Keith.

Keith kept laughing as he allowed the hose to hang by his side. The water calmed down as both boys stood there - soaked.

Lance couldn't stop laughing, bending down to on his knees. He stepped closer to Keith and placed his soaking hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Your face was priceless. Ginny did you record all of that?" He said between breaths as he tried to steady himself.

"I got the whole thing!" she screamed.

Lance stood up and looked down at his body, "God, look at me. I look ridiculous!"

"I dunno. It kinda suits you. The whole drowned cat look."

"Oh yeah?! Well it seems you're not wet enough!" Lance lunged at Keith and pulled him closer, rubbing his hair onto Keith's cheek like a cat, pretending to meow.

"Oh god you're gross." Keith tried to push him away.

With a giggle, he pulled back, "I have to change and finish cleaning. Want some clothes?"

"Sure. I don't mind helping out."

"Ginny, towels!"

Ginny ran into the house and grabbed them both some towels. After getting them, the two dried themselves off and started walking into Lance's room upstairs. Keith stepped in first and was slightly surprised when he closed the door behind him, "Throw the towel in that basket," he said as he removed his shirt and tossed it into the same basket, leaving him shirtless as he looked through his closet.

"Uh... ok." Keith slipped out of his shirt, but not entirely sure where to put it.

"In the basket." He pointed as his phone buzzed. He looked at it and, for a second, saddened and put it down. "Here. A shirt and jeans." He tossed him a pair as he grabbed some comfortable sweatpants for himself. He removed his wet jeans and stood in his boxer-briefs, unaware of the lingering eyes.

His phone buzzed again.

"You okay?" Keith looked concerned as he put on the new clothes.

"Yeah. It's just Becca." He put on his pants. He stopped and sat on his chair, running his fingers through his wet hair. "I'm - I'm considering it... ending it..."

"Seriously? What brought this on?" Keith stood there hands shoved in his pockets. He felt guilty that the simple statement brought him joy.

"I'm still lost. I decided to give myself a month to figure it out and I'm still lost. You were right... it's not fair to her to keep dragging it on even though I still like her."

"Look if you think this is the best decision then do it. She deserves you to be at least honest."

"Yeah," he leaned back on the chair, "I'll have to do it when she gets back from her trip. It's not fair to do it over the phone or text." Lance covered his face, "I feel like such an idiot. An asshole. I fucking like her, but damn it, it's been a year and I don't love her."

"You're preaching to the choir here." Keith placed a hand on his shoulder.

Lance turned to look directly to Keith, "I know it's a dumb question, but at least in this matter, did you feel lost when it ended with Luke?"

"No... I was able to come to terms with the truth of why it ended."

Lance groaned, "Great."

"Look I've said it before and I'll say it again. Honesty is your best friend. It's not going to be pleasant and she's probably going to cry, but what will happen if you don't is so much worse."

"I know... I know..." he sat up and tapped Keith's hand, "thanks. Hunk said the same thing, but I needed to hear it from someone who felt something similar." Lance stood up and opened the door, leaving Keith behind.

_"Yeah... oh so similar. God Keith you're such a fucking idiot."_ Keith sighed as he followed Lance.

Lance took back his mop as Ginny turned the corner and gave Keith a duster. She turned the music back on as they began cleaning. It took only half a song for Lance to return to moving his hips to the music but he kept cleaning until the whole house was moped. Hours later Lance fell on the couch, resting his head on Ginny's lap. She tapped her cast on his nose and made a boop sound, "Tired _Tio_?"

"Ginny, you don't even know. Try and stay young forever if you can."

She shook her head and patted the seat beside her for Keith to join. "You haven't come in a while. Something on your mind?"

Keith flopped down on the couch next to them. "I'm not allowed to just want to spend time with you?"

"You just look like something is bothering you." She shoved the tip of her finger against his cheek, "I just worry sometimes."

"Honestly, Ginny. Don't worry about your paladins. We are here for you," said Lance.

"Blue is right. I'm fine and Allura says hi." He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"You saw Allura today?" Ginny smiled.

"Good. How is that going?" asked Lance.

"I have a lovely little script to pick up soon." Keith sighed as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Really?" Lance smiled, "that's good! Maybe I can finally get some real sleep at night."

"Yes, please lay on the guilt. It's not sleeping medication."

"I didn't mean to do that. I'm just glad you’re finally going to sleep. Honestly, we lack sleepovers recently. The other night, I almost got in my car and to just barge into your apartment to sleep in your bed. But I decided I was too tired to even see ahead of me," he laughed.

Keith turned bright red at Lance's comment. "Y-yeah, that was probably best."

"I think uncle would have enjoyed that," Ginny smiled.

Keith poked her in the forehead as he shook his head.

"Are the three of you just going to sit there?" asked Trish.

"Maybe. Why?" asked Lance.

"Then I guess I'm going to Kobe's by myself as a treat." She started to walk up stairs, giggling.

"What!" Ginny screamed and shoved Lance off her lap, "go on! Get ready!"

Keith laughed as he got up. "I'll meet you guys there, wanna change back into my own clothes."

"Why?" Lance poked his hip, "my clothes looks good on you." He laughed and stood up, scratching his bare chest as he went up the stairs, "see you there Keith."

Keith watched him go, internally groaning. He ran his hands through his hair as he made his way to his motorcycle. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Keith you're an idiot he's not single yet."_

Keith phone buzzed.

<\\\>

_Shiro: How was your session?_

_Keith: it was good…_

_Keith: I took your advice and asked for the meds_

_Shiro: Good. I hope they work._

_Shiro: What are you up to?_

_Keith: going to Kobe’s with the McClain family_

_Keith: why?_

_Shiro: Matt's working so Pidge wanted to invite you over. But she says it's fine since you have plans._

_Keith: tell her she can bug me later_

_Shiro: She's giggling._

_Shiro: Scary giggling._

_Shiro: She said see you at dinner. Princess orders._

_Shiro: I guess we're coming to Kobe's_

_Keith: of course you are_

_Keith: I'll see you there_

<\\\>After changing in his apartment and then driving to the Kobe's, he found Lance and Hunk already there, chatting about a new show they both watched.

"Hey. Ginny and Trish are in the restroom. The other two are... right behind you."

Shiro and Pidge appeared behind Keith.

"This is a surprise," said Pidge.

"Trust me, I'm surprised too," said Lance.

Keith shifted out of the way as he went to sit down. "What are you all talking about? This is how things normally go."

"It's just becoming more frequent, is all," said Pidge.

"Ginny's still kind of down from the whole arm thing. Every so often, she'll have depressing days and would talk," commented Lance, "I'm sure this is her way of feeling safe."

"Well we're always here to protect her." Hunk said as he stretched.

"I agree. Her paladins will never turn their back on her." Keith added.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Ginny as she arrived with Trish, "Happy you made it, Shiro."

"Well Pidge said I had to come," he shrugged.

Pidge devilishly giggled.

"Well, yeah, today is a celebration."

"For what?" asked Lance.

"Today is the day we finally have all the paladins."

On cue, they all turned their gaze to Shiro. He stood confused as Ginny approached him. "You have done such a good job taking care of my uncle and Pidge says you’re always helping her and him out without question. Plus, Matt seems to like you." They all laughed as she pulled out the last one - the black paladin bracelet. "Shiro, will you help us complete team Voltron by being our leader - the black paladin?"

He looked around. All the other paladins smiled at him, pleased and excited to finally have the whole team and in agreement to Ginny's choice. He took the bracelet, "It would be an honor." He hugged her, holding back a joyful tear.

"Seems we finally have the whole team," Lance chuckled as a small ounce of sadness crossed his face.

"This is what he wanted. He's probably wearing that stupid grin right now." Keith reached out, resting his hand on Lance's shoulder.

Lance naturally leaned closer to Keith. At times like this, he didn't think much and always seemed to step closer to him, "I know. It's just unreal to think it's done. She found it - the family tailored for her. He's too good at what he did. Miguel always had a plan and now it's finally coming together."

"Yeah..." Keith shifted away from him as the server came for their orders. _"Just not all of it..."_

The chef came to the table and began cooking the food with the usual jokes and knife tricks. They all laughed, enjoying each other's company. Keith looked around smiling - really smiling - at the people around him. Maybe Allura was right, he should smile more.  
Why wouldn't he when he finally found his family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Shiro is black paladin!!!!
> 
> How happy was this ending? Wasn't it so sweet?! I mean, Keith found his family! Won't it suck if all of this was destroyed?!
> 
> Level 10 of angst... next week. <3 - Luna & Vulpes
> 
>  
> 
> **Please go read our new COMPLETED fic Steam. Link below**
> 
>  
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)
> 
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)  
> Our Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)
> 
> Our Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)
> 
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> FAN ART:  
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
> [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
> [Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[_Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121) / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063) / [STEAM - Klance Fantasy AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)
> 
>  
> 
> [MetroCon 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/ubguR0QeryQ) / [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) \- Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	21. Year 3 - Part 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level 10 - Part 1 of 2 <3 - Luna and Vulpes

####  _ 22 Aug - 11:00 - I have only felt time stop twice: One was the day you died and the second was today. _

Ginny raised her hand and asked her science teacher to let her use the restroom. After getting a pass, she walked to the restroom in her building and paid no mind to anything around her. It should have been normal - nothing dramatic could possibly happen in a restroom during the middle of class. 

The halls were empty.

Everyone was in their classrooms. 

The day had started pleasant with beautiful blue skies and sunshine. 

She had Cindy in her homeroom, which meant she had her best friend for lunch again. Freddy was in nearly all her classes, which meant she had her crush near her more each day. 

Everything about her seventh grade year was an improvement from the previous. Everything except the messages on her phone and within her Instagram account.

That day those things made themselves apparent. 

#

Keith flopped down on his couch, relaxed after a long hot shower. He wasn't expecting anyone to bother him that day. Rainy afternoons usually meant people kept to themselves, so when his phone started to ring he nearly fell off the couch. "Hello?"

"Is this Keith Kogane?" said a familiar voice.

"This is he." Keith sat up straight, worry starting to gnaw at him.

"This is Ms. Parker from Garrison K-8. We had an incident with Ginny at the school and we need a guardian right away. She's not in trouble, but it's a very serious matter. We called Ms.McClain, but she informed us she's out of town and to call the other contacts while she drove back.  We attempted to call Lance McClain but his phone seems to be turned off and you are next on the list. Are you able to come down?"

"Yes I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes." Keith scrambled for his wallet and keys. He didn’t wait for a response as he hung up and snatch his helmet running down to his bike.

Before driving, he texted Lance:

<\\\>

_ Keith: call me asap! Something happened to Ginny at school. On my way now. _

<\\\>

Speeding through the streets, he arrived at the school and was immediately checked in and escorted to the assistant principal's office. On his way there, he saw something he would have never expected. 

Sitting in the school's law officer's office was Freddy, hands held back behind the seat with handcuffs on his wrists. 

"Freddy? What happened?" He looked down at the young man.

"I didn't do what they said! I would never touch Ginny or any girl like that!" he shouted, clearly upset and frustrated. The dry tears down his cheeks showed an anger he never saw in the boy. 

Turning to the assistant principal Keith was clearly angry now. "What happened?”

"Please, come just follow me and I will explain as we go to our destination." The administrator took Keith past the office and towards the classrooms. As they walked she explain, "Ginny was found screaming in the girl's restroom in the two hundred building. When we arrived, Freddy was in the girl's restroom with Ginny and three others, Maddie, Coral, and Sasha. The girls stated that Freddy was trying to touch them inappropriately. Based on what we saw, Ginny was on the floor with Freddy hovering over her. He resisted restraint and kept denying what we saw, but the three girls stated the same thing. But then..." she turned the corner into one of the school buildings, holding the door for Keith to enter. 

"He would never do a thing like that. Freddy is one of Ginny's closest friends." Keith followed still trying to piece everything together.

"And based on what she's doing right now. I'm starting to think there is more to the story." She pulled out her keys and went into an empty classroom. They found Coran, sitting outside a closet door. He approached them as they entered.

"She's in a panic and refuses to open the door. I think it's best she speaks with you or someone else from the family. She is distraught at Freddy's treatment."

"We did what we had to do," said Ms. Parker.

"Then are you looking into what the boy said!" Coran was fed up with the issue. The strain in his eyes indicated how much anger he had towards the situation.

Keith sighed as he moved by the closet. "작은 성기사, I'm here... Red is here for you."

"Coran, you need to calm down," said Ms Parker.

"No way! I've been reporting for a long time that I believed Ginny was being bullied."

"You provided no evidence."

"But you also didn't investigate! You are going against protocol! Check their phones, now!"

Ms. Parker didn't argue and left them to handle Ginny. Coran walked to Keith, "Ill leave you two alone and wait outside, but I believe Freddy. He said the three girls indicated via Snapchat that they were planning to attack Ginny again in the restroom. Freddy states he saw the Snapchat and left to protect Ginny and call for help, but unfortunately he was found in a situation that didn't work in his favor."

"I know the feeling." Keith kept his hands on the door of the closet. "Ginny... please... let me in."

"I'm leaving now Ginny," shouted Coran, "I'll be outside when she's ready."

Keith sat on the floor leaning against the locked closet door. His clothes were soaked and a puddle was forming beneath him, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was reaching Ginny. He glanced down to the doorway towards Coran. With a sigh he closed his eyes and started to talk.

“Ginny… you don’t have to talk to me. The only thing I’ve ever asked of you was to trust me. So I need you to do that again. Trust me and just listen. I’m going to tell you something that I haven’t told anyone. It wasn’t even written in the mission report I sent in. The day your father died,” Keith paused as he fought back a lump in his throat, “I was there. I held him in my arms as he kept talking, wasting his energy. He kept talking because what he had to say was important.”

_ “Keith… I need you to do something for me…” Miguel started to cough up blood as Keith shouted for help. “Don’t be stupid, we both know I’m not getting out of this alive. Trish is strong and she’ll be fine after awhile. Ginny… my sweet baby girl… she’ll try to be like her mother… Keith… I need you to tell her… tell her that it’s okay to be weak sometimes. It’s okay to cry, but don’t you dare let her break.” Miguel grabbed Keith by the collar and yanked him close. “Don’t you dare let this destroy my little girl. You keep her strong. You be the figure in her life that I can’t be anymore.” _

_ “Miguel, I’m not you. I’m not the family man.” Keith tried to stop the bleeding. “You’re going to live. You’re going to see them again.” _

_ “I’m not asking you to be the family man. Damn it, Keith! Protect her, for me… be her red paladin...” _

Keith sat there for a moment and waited. His eyes still closed as tears streamed down his face. He had a promise to keep and he was going to do everything in his power to do so.

“Please Ginny, let me be your paladin…”

“I just want it to end,” she shouted from the other side of the door, “I didn’t want Freddy to get in trouble, but they won’t leave me alone!” 

“I can’t help you if you’re in there. They need to hear what you have to say.”

“Those girls,” he could hear her uncontrolled breathing, gasping for air between her tears, “they keep telling me I’m ugly. That I’m stupid for liking  _ little kid _ things. For braiding my hair and always smiling. They said I’m dumb and that I have no real friends. They won’t leave me alone no matter how many times I told them to stop… they would send me messages on my phone, even though I never gave them my number and they… they…” She let out a long cry before taking a large inhale of air to force the words out of her mouth, “They said that daddy was a bad soldier cause good soldiers don’t die!” 

“Ginny, open the door.” His words were short but she knew that it wasn’t a request any more. 

Her shaking hands turned the knob and pushed the door open. She was on her knees, tears puddling on the floor and in her hands, “I don’t want my friends to get hurt! That’s why I didn’t say anything… that’s why…” 

He pulled her into his arms. “Ginny, I was there when your father died. I loved that man like a brother… and I promised him that no matter what I would protect you. He was not a bad soldier. He was one of the best. Soldiers who die so that others can live are the best. Your father gave his life so that I could come here and be a part of this family.” Keith held her close as his own tears fell onto her shirt.

Ginny only cried harder, "Daddy! I just... I don't want to feel this way anymore. Please, Uncle Keef, save them. Save me. I don't want this anymore."

"I will do everything I can. I promise."

She embraced him, the tightest grip she’d ever hand. Crying into his chest was her only form of relief, remembering for a moment how it was to be held by Miguel.

As her breath steadied, she finally decided to speak with Coran.

Keith left her on a chair as he gathered him. Coran walked in and immediately gave Ginny a hug.

She told him everything. How the girls were physically trying to fight her the previous year, which is how she broke her arm. How they threaten to attack her two friends if she told anyone what they were doing. The harassing messages to her phone and Instagram account. To pulling her braids and insulting her singing after the talent show. 

The bullying had been happening for months and she had kept the pain all to herself through fake smiles.

Keith never left her side. His hand around her's an ever present reminder that he would always be there. "So what happens now?" 

"Ginny, do you have your phone? Can I see the messages?" 

Ginny nodded her head and gave it to Coran, opening her texting app and showing him the array of harassing messages. 

"I'm going to take these to the AP and let them know I have evidence. Let's go to my office where you both can be more comfortable. I will make sure Freddy gets released."

Keith nodded as he coaxed Ginny to go with them. "I'm not going to leave your side until we're ready to go home. Okay?"

Her hand held him tightly as his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Keith! Is she okay? Is my baby okay?" Trish's voice was shaking from the other side.

"She's okay. I have her right here." Keith kept his voice as free of anger as possible. "Dr. Coran and I are handling the situation. Just get here so she can be with her mom."

"I'm on my way. Luke is driving as quickly as he can... Keith," she paused, nervous and shaken, "is it true? The school told me one thing, but then Coran called me... is what he said true?"

"Yes... what Coran says is true." He wouldn't dare say more, afraid that his strength would falter. Ginny needed him to be strong.

"I'm coming. Just make sure she's okay... have you heard from Lance? His phone seems to be off and he doesn't work today."

"I tried to text him but haven't gotten a response back."

"Okay. I'll keep trying. You worry about Ginny. And make sure Freddy isn't punished! I spoke with his mother and she's really upset. I can't believe they put him in handcuffs... we should be there in about an hour. Call me if anything."

"I will. Stay safe, Trish."

He hung up and entered Coran's office. Ginny reached her hand into a bowl with various fidget and stress toys. She took a small hand puzzle and then sat beside Keith, leaning against him and playing with the puzzle.

She didn't need to speak anymore. The silence comfortable and safe. 

Several minutes later, Ms. Parker entered. "Excuse me. If I may?"

"You all seem to do what you please anyway." Keith motioned for her to sit, his patience worn thin.

"I'm sorry. I understand your frustration, but we've closed the investigation. They are releasing Freddy now and the three girls are being dealt with for their behaviors. As a school, we take this matter serious and will be filing a change of placement for them. We hope to seek an alternative school, unless charges are to be filed by Ms. McClain for harassment and assault. The girls will not go anywhere until she arrives to have the discussion."

"You can be damn sure she's going to have a discussion. This family has already been through enough. I'll be surprised if she doesn't press charges." Keith kept his arm around Ginny, pulling her closer.

"Yes. Of course. I understand. Please, stay here as long as you like, but if it's alright, Freddy has requested to see Ginny. His mother said it would be okay." 

"That's fine, send him in. I'm sure she would appreciate the gesture." He looked down at Ginny.

She kept playing with the puzzle, but a small grin perked across her face.

Several minutes later, the door opened and Freddy stepped in, nervous and still scared - until he saw Ginny. He ran in and to her. 

She leaned away from Keith and opened her arms. They hugged and held each other.   
"I can't believe all of this," spoke Freddy's mother, Eliza, "I'm grateful our children always have a good head on their shoulders. I never want to see my son in cuffs again."

Keith stood and walked over to Freddy's mother. "I doubt you ever will, ma'am. He's a good kid."

"Thank you." 

They watched as the two kids hugged each other.

"Ginny you swear you're okay?" asked Freddy.

"Yes... I promise I am now."

"Why didn't you tell me and Cindy someone was bullying you?"

"They said they would hurt you and Cindy. I wanted to keep you safe."

"But you weren’t safe and that's all that matters to me."

"Really? You mean it?" She leaned back to look at him.

He blushed, never having been so close to her face, "Yeah. You mean everything to me."

Keith smiled finding their interaction endearing. "Careful Freddy, her  _ Tio  _ could show up at any moment." 

Freddy cleared his throat and tried to give Ginny some space, but she pulled him closer. "No, he can deal with me."

"I'm just giving him a warning. It doesn't bother me." Keith chuckled as he held his hands in the air.

Ginny laughed and sat beside Freddy. Keith waited with them until Trish arrived. 

She rushed through the door, Luke right behind. He placed a hand on Keith's shoulder, knowing that anything that affected Ginny, greatly affected him.

Trish held Ginny in her arms tightly, grateful that she wasn't too hurt. With one scoop, she grabbed Freddy and kissed him on the head. A thank you for always watching over her daughter.

"I've already told them to press charges on the three ladies. I feel a little wrong doing it to middle schoolers but they showed me the messages and they were vile and disgusting. I can't believe you hid this from us."

"I'm sorry,  _ Mamí _ ."

"Don't be sorry, just learn from it." 

"Can we go home now?"

"Yes, we can. Thank you, Keith. You really are the red paladin."

"Just doing my duty. I'll meet you guys back at the house. Just want to grab some dry clothes since it's still raining." Keith gave Trish a hug before he started to leave.

As Keith mounted his bike, his phone rang. He answered. 

"Hey, Lance..."

#

They had been up all night. It wasn't easy, but Lance was trying to be honest, but trying not to be hurtful.

"I just... I can't seem to feel anything more than what I do now."

Becca sat on her bed staring down at her hands. "I just don't understand... We were so happy."

"I know. And that's the confusing part. You make me happy. I enjoy being with you, but... I just can't seem to fall in love... and it's not fair to keep you in this relationship otherwise."

Tears started to silently stream down her cheeks. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" He hesitated to reach for her but his words were certain, "it's seriously wasn't anything you did. If anything, you are too good for me. You've been nothing but kind and loving and it's not fair for you to waste your time for someone who can't push back the life he has for a future you deserve."

"So this is it? We just disappear from each other's lives..."

"That's up to you. I understand completely if you never want anything to do with me again."

"I just... I don't know..." she  couldn't look at him. "Y-you should probably go..."

"Becca...I'm sorry. I just didn't want to lie to you. I wanted to be honest..."

"Just go..." she covered her face as she tried not to lose it in front of him.

Lance stood up, stunned and hurt, but knowing it wasn't nearly as bad as what he did to Becca. He wanted to say more but he knew anything he could add would only make it worse. Instead, he took his bag and started to walk out. 

He looked back one more time, guilt in his heart, not from having hurt her, but for confirming that leaving her side made him feel less lost.

He walked out to her apartment and pulled out his phone. He had turned it off, not wanting to be disturbed while speaking with Becca. 

He stood outside his door as he saw Keith's name on his phone. His heart skipped and he couldn't explain it. 

It felt whole to know he was single and to see Keith's name. 

He read the text message and all the warmthness in his heart froze. He picked up the phone and called Keith. 

"Hey, Lance, everything is fine. I handled it."

"But what happened?" 

He could hear Keith sigh before he took a deep breath and told him everything. 

Lance's body started shaking. He couldn't believe this had happened under his watch. He felt like a failure and couldn't control his anger and frustration. "But she's fine now?"

"Yes she's fine. Trish is taking her home. I'm going to meet them there."

"Alright. I'm coming home now." He paused and held his breath.

Keith's voice soothed him. Knowing he had rushed to Ginny's side made all the difference - it felt more than having Miguel home; different in someway.

It always felt different with Keith, comfortable and trusting. He couldn't deny that at times that they were close, he felt at peace - at home. 

"Hey Keith... can we talk once we are home?"

"Yeah sure. Everything okay?"

"Yeah... it's just..." he couldn't say it over the phone. He felt it, something he always felt but tried denying, especially since their kiss under the mistletoe.

He realized it then. That lost feeling was gone and the reassurance of hope and light return to him. 

Becca was someone good for him, but it wasn't the someone his heart wanted.

"Nevermind... we'll talk when I see you."

"Um okay. I'll see you then."

"Yeah... see you then." He hung up. 

Keith pulled out of the parking lot, cursing at the rain. He hated riding in the rain, mostly because people who drove cars couldn't remember how to properly operate a vehicle. Sitting at a red light, he thought over his short conversation with Lance. Something had happened and he couldn't help but feel that a door had opened that had previously been closed. It was then that he saw the bright lights as he moved forward with his green traffic light. The lights coming from the wrong direction. 

Then, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love you. Please forgive us. - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)
> 
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)  
> Our Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)
> 
> Our Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)
> 
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> FAN ART:  
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
> [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
> [Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)
> 
>  _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[_Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121) / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063) / [Steam - Klance Fantasy AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)
> 
>  
> 
> [MetroCon 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/ubguR0QeryQ) / [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) \- Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	22. Year 3 - Part 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level 10 - Part 2 of 2... <3 - Luna & Vulpes

####   _22 Aug - 16:34 - …_

"Trish! Get to the hospital now!" screamed Luke over the phone as he ran down the street.

"Why? What happened?"

"Keith! I just saw him get into an accident. I can't find him in the trees off the road. We've called emergency already, but I'm searching for him. Just go to the hospital and be ready."

Trish's heart stopped - the same way it stopped the day two soldiers knocked on the door of her home that horrible morning.

She hung up the phone and asked Eliza to pull over her car. Trish’s body was shaking. She didn't know what else to do except cry.

Ginny sat in surprise, curious as to what her mother had asked. " _Mamí_... is everything okay?"

Trish replied by grabbing Ginny into a hug and crying into her shoulder.

#

Shiro, Matt, and Pidge ran out of their apartment. Shiro called Allura, wanting to see if there was anything she could do to help. Matt called Trish and realized she had already been informed but stayed on the line with her when he noticed her distraught tone of voice.

Pidge was the one to call Lance.

"Hello?" Lance was nearly home, turning the corner as he wiped away the tears from still remembering what he did to Becca.

"Keith..." her voice was shaking. She could barely speak.

"What about Keith? I just got off the phone with him."

"He got into an accident. They are taking him to Memorial."

Lance stopped his car and immediately u-turned. His heart fell to his stomach much like how he dropped his phone. He could hear Pidge still trying to talk to him but everything sounded like white noise. Nothing around him was clear expect his focus on the road and getting to the hospital.

By the time he arrived, he no longer had any control of his thoughts. He parked, ran, and stumbled on his feet. "Keith Kogane!" He shouted at the front desk, "I need to get the status of Keith Kogane!"

"Please sir. Calm down and we will..."

"Now!"

"Lance," said Shiro's voice, saddened and remorseful, "he's still in the operating table. Come with us to the waiting room."

The nurse gave Shiro a thankful smile before he escorted Lance to be with the others. The moment they stepped into the room, Ginny ran into Lance's arms.

This became the worse day of their lives since Miguel was taken away from them.

"This is my fault," Ginny cried, "If he hadn't come to my school..."

"Stop that! This was an accident and all we can do now is sit together and pray." She felt the trembling of his body against their embrace and knew that from everyone in that room, he needed to be comforted the most.

Eventually, Hunk and Shay arrived, having received the message last. Hunk sat beside Lance and Ginny, holding Shay close to his arms for comfort.

The hours it took for the doctors to give them a report felt like years. Finally the doctor who operated walked out looking none too pleased. "I'm looking for a Mrs. McClain."

Trish stood up and approached the doctor with Lance and Ginny stepping to her side. "I am Mrs. McClain."

"We should sit down." He motioned for her to take a seat. Once she was settled he continued. "Mr. Kogane suffered severe amounts of internal damage. He's lucky that he didn't die on impact. We have done everything we can and now it's up to him to pull through. In order to assist with his healing we have placed him in an induced coma. We fear that as a motorcyclist he may have sustained brain damage that we will not be able to be assessed until he wakes up."

Lance couldn't look at the doctor. The panic written on his face. He couldn't even cry. His mind was too far deep into the situation, hoping that it was all a dream.

He knew his own mind was crashing when Ginny turn to comfort him. He could see the fear on her face, but she ended up being more worried for him and how he was handling the news. Her hand reached to his cheek and tried to be strong for him.

He didn't know why the pain was so agonizing as if he had lost a part of himself.

Trish reached her hand over to Lance and held him tightly, "Are we able to see him?"

"In his state... I only feel comfortable allowing immediate family in with him. Despite the fact that he is not conscious, too much activity around him could stress his condition."

Trish looked to the group and they all nodded with understanding.

"Just report to us his status," said Shiro; his hand tightly holding Matt's hand in nervousness, "we will wait here."

Trish agreed, "We are his immediate family, but... Ginny, stay here with the group. I don't want you to see your uncle this way. Not yet."

Ginny didn't want to agree but she had no choice. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. With a kiss to Lance's cheek, she tried to give him some bravery.

Trish and Lance stood up to follow the doctor. She slipped her hand into his and held him. He could feel it - the way she held his hand - it was the same way he held hers when Miguel passed. He couldn't understand why he was the one that needed the comfort, but he openly welcomed it and wanted this all to end.

The hall of the ICU was silent allowing the echo of the heart monitors to reverberate. Keith laid against the white bed with the sheets tucked close. Bandages covered his arms and the exposed part of his chest. His breathing was uneven as his heart rate was monitored. "We have high hopes since he doesn't need the assist of machines." The doctor spoke softly as he stayed at the door.

Lance stepped closer to Trish, unable to think but his eyes fixed on Keith. "He just..."

Trish placed her other hand on his wrist, "Is there anything we can do now? Are they allowing overnight guest stay?"

"Hospital regulations state that only a significant other or adult offspring may stay. I'm sorry, but I can't make any exceptions."

"That's fine," Trish clinched onto Lance's hand, "Lance is his husband."

Lance looked up at her in shock, but tried not to be too obvious.

"Then of course. If you would like I can have someone bring you a blanket or two. Guests tend to get cold overnight here."

"Um - yes. That would be fine," jittered Lance.

"You can go in. He's stable now, just think of it as if he's sleeping." The doctor nodded to them before he walked away to carry on with his rotation.

Trish and Lance stepped in together. "Why did you do that?"

"Someone needs to be here with Keith. You are our best bet."

"I - I can't do this Trish. I can't look at him."

"Lance... I need you to be by his side... he," she paused. She wasn't sure if she should say it. It wasn't right to impose the truth of Keith's feelings while Lance was still with Becca, but it was the truth and nothing about the situation deserved anything less, "he would want you to be the one beside him."

"Me?" His heart dropped. His eyes slowly turned to analyze Keith. Every inch of his damaged body broke him more and more.

"Lance... he's connected to you and you're the closest person he has. You have hours at work, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then take them off. Be here with him."

"Trish, this just hurts. It's hurting too much." Lance started to cry, hand trembling against her grip.

"It's cause he's your friend."

"No..." his voice cracked, "It’s cause I feel lost without him."

"Lance... what does that mean?"

"I don't know! I just feel it... it's why I broke up with Becca this morning..."

"You what?" She released his hand and started pacing, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"I couldn't keep leading her on. I felt like I was unable to love her and I didn't know why I felt so lost, but I did it... and now I'm just lost again."

She reached over to his shoulder, "Then stay with him. Figure it out."

Lance sighed and wiped his tears. "Yeah... okay. I will."

They walked out of the room and back to the group. The group all nervously waited for the update and held each other closely and Trish told everyone the details. Lance remained silent on a chair with Ginny leaning her head against his shoulder.

A nurse walked up to the group and handed off a stack of Keith's belongings to Pidge. "These are Mr. Kogane's things. I apologize we didn't get them to the family sooner." The fabric was frayed and torn, but the most drastic damage was to the helmet. It had been shattered, only staying whole from the inside casing.

Trish and Lance took the items, only reminding them of how bad the situation was. Lance held onto the helmet. It was the first time it all felt real.

Then, he saw it - something that completely took him by surprise.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He fell to his knees and started crying, embracing the helmet as if it was Keith himself. Ginny ran to him and embraced him from behind as the others stood in concern.

" _Tio_?"

"I love him! Oh god, I love him. That's what it's been the whole time... fuck!"

They stayed silent for a moment, allowing him to process his own emotions.

"It's about time," slightly spoke Pidge.

"Lance, are you certain?" asked Trish, although she always knew.

"He had the fairy in his helmet."

"What?" said Ginny.

Lance held out the helmet. Taped on the inside of the helmet was the picture of the fairy Ginny drew him their first Christmas. Ginny took the helmet and started crying. She couldn't believe he had done it. "Uncle Keef! I want to see my uncle."

No one could hold back their tears anymore. After all this time, they finally realized how important they were in Keith’s life.

He was their red paladin, protected by the fairy gifted to him by the princess. He had his family. He had everything Miguel had wanted for him.

He had found his home and its pieces were shattered on the hospital floor.

#

####  _23 Aug - 9:45 - …_

Lance laid on the recliner they provided him beside Keith's bed. He hadn't slept all night. His eyes kept focus on the monitors and on Keith's chest and his breathing.

He couldn't help but want to reach over to Keith, but he wasn't sure - he wasn't ready to completely admit what his heart kept screaming. Not like this. Not in a moment like this.

The nurse brought him something to eat for breakfast and sweetly asked about how they met.

He told the truth, everything that had to do with Miguel and how it started off rough, but that it grew into a strong friendship, and eventually love.

Love.

It felt weird to say it, admit it to a stranger, but it felt right and nothing could replace this sense of home.

He only wished he could tell him. Luke had pulled him to the side. He ended up being the last person to leave before Lance was completely alone the night before.

"We broke up because he couldn't love me... because he loves you."

"Are - are you serious?" Lance didn't want to believe it.

"He didn't completely realize it himself until the end of our relationship, but it's the truth. I told him, if you and Becca didn't work out, that he needed to take you and make him yours."

Lance sighed, hating the timing of the situation, "I left her this morning."

Luke couldn't even help the laughter. "Of course you did." He leaned back in his seat and sighed, "Just do what you think is right."

Lance kept thinking about it and he knew - there was no denying what was right.

His phone rang. Expecting someone from the group, but was shocked to see who it was.  
"Becca?"

"Hunk just called. He told me what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah - yeah, I'm as fine as I can get. I'm in the hospital with him. Trish told them I'm his husband so I can stay beside him... he's there, just breathing, barely."

"Do you need anything? I want to help some how..." Becca's voice was quiet but didn't have the tone of someone in pain. She genuinely wanted to help. "I know he cares for you. He cares for you as much if not more than I did..."

"I..." he paused. He needed to say it, "Becca, I'm sorry. This situation, it made me realize why I felt so lost..."

"I know... You never noticed the way he looked at you... or even the way you looked at him."

"I didn't. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to be that person. I'm just sorry."

"Stop. Lance, you never consciously meant to hurt me. I'm not mad at you. Hurt and maybe upset, yes, but never mad. I want you to be happy, and Keith does that for you."

"I... thank you, Becca. You really are too good for me."

"I know. Just promise me something... make it all worth it."

He smiled and finally looked at Keith's face, "I promise. I can't afford to mess this up."

"Good... I'm glad you're smiling. You're much more handsome when you smile."

"How can you tell I'm smiling? We're on the phone," he chuckled.

"I just know. You make sure that man is okay and comfortable. I am bringing you food."

"Thanks Becca. I'll see you soon." He hung up and held onto his phone. He felt a sense of relief and finally moved his chair closer to the bed. Before getting comfortable, he stood up and reached his hand over to Keith’s face. He gently moved some of his hair away from his face and lingered his finger down his cheek.

"Come back... come back to me..."

Slowly moving back to his seat, he placed his hand on Keith's and laced their fingers together. He could feel the scraps and cuts against his skin, but he didn't care.

He was never going to let that hand go again.

#

####  _28 Aug - 12:47 - ..._

"How is he doing?" asked Trish.

"The same," replied Lance.

"Uncle Keef. I brought you the red lion from home. He'll be watching over you," said Ginny.

“I see the cast was finally removed,” said Lance, “took long enough.”

“I'm happy it's gone,” said Ginny.

“I'm sure he’ll be happy to see it gone.”

#

####  _1 Sept - 16:02 - …_

"Did you bring him a jar of jam?" laughed Lance.

"Why not? You know he'll smile when he sees it," replied Pidge with a chuckle.

#

####  _3 Sept - 10:30 - ..._

"Allura is talking with the doctors and keeping tabs on him. She's certain his PTSD will worsen once he wakes up, but she wants to be ready to assist," said Shiro.

"But you got his back?" asked Matt.

"I'm the black paladin now. I'm going to make sure he comes back and is ready for anything."

#

####  _8 Sept - 18:58 - ..._

"Not gonna lie," whispered Lance between bits of food, "if what everyone is telling me is a lie, I may have to run away from shame. I really hope it's true..."

#

####  _12 Sept - 14:22 - ..._

"Hunk... your food is the only reason I'm not starving,"'said Lance.

"I'm glad you're at least eating. Your fans by the way send their thoughts and prayers. They were worried you've been MIA."

"Yeah. I should maybe go home at one point and grab like my tablet or something. Trish brought my camera and I've been taking some pics of him and when people visit. And I have a bunch of napkin sketches."

"Probably... you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be better when he wakes up..."

#

####  _16 Sept - 9:36 - ..._

"Pastries?" asked Luke.

"Thanks," replied Lance.

"Anything?"

"They say he's doing better but they won't know until he's awake."

"And you?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you?"

#

####  _18 Sept - 13:02 - ..._

"I have to go back to work starting tomorrow. I ran out of vacation days," replied Lance.

"You don't want to go back do you?" asked Becca.

"No. I want to be here if he wakes up."

"Is there anything you can do? I mean you could always take unpaid days off."

"I can, but then I might lose too many points and get fired. I tried looking into a short term leave of absences but since he really isn't my spouse, I can't file for such a leave. Trish is trying to see if there is anyway around it, but it doesn't seem possible. She's gonna come and stay here when I'm at work."

"I'll help out however I can."

"Thanks. Maybe you can help with picking Ginny up from school If Trish is here. Little things like that."

"Of course. Please just tell me you're okay."

"You want the truth or a lie?"

"The truth."

"I'm barely holding on."

"It’s going to be okay."

"I hope..."

#

####  _21 Sept - 23:54 - ..._

"I should have told you I didn't want it to only be that night... that was a lie..."

#

####  _24 Sept - 20:44 - ..._

"Miguel," whispered Trish, "don't take him. I know you likely miss him, but we still need him. You left a good one. He's everything you said and more..."

#

####  _29 Sept - 18:30 - ..._

"Is he?" asked Lance.

"No," replied Trish.

"Any signs?"

"Doctor says soon."

"Really? Thank god."

"Lance. Why don't you sleep at home tonight?"

"No. I need to be here. I can't leave him more than I have to."

"Alright... sleep well."

#

####  _30 Sept - 6:00 - Maybe…_

Keith groaned as he blinked slowly. Everything was so bright and his thoughts wouldn't focus. He tried to go through everything that happened. It was then that he realized he couldn't feel his arm.

Lance was fast asleep. Head on the side of the bed as his hand was laced into Keith's hand. He appeared uncomfortable but his tired body needed the sleep and any position would do.

Keith looked over at him and forgot for a moment how to breath. Here was the man he wanted to be with, holding his hand and fast asleep. He didn't want to wake him up but he also wanted answers. With a wince he reached over and nudged Lance. He didn't trust his voice to speak.

_"Por favor mami cinco más minutos..."_

Lance shook his head as the drowsiness of his face. He lifted his head and looked around, "What is... Keith! Oh god! Nurse! Nurse!" he shouted. He shot to his feet and stepped closer to Keith, not letting go of his hand. "Oh god. Please tell me something. Anything."

"You're really loud..." He groaned and closed his eyes. His voice was barely a whisper, a shock that he could even speak.

"I'm sorry," Lance teared up and squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see you awake. It's been a month... I'm just so happy."

"A month... so that did actually happen." He took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling.

"If you remember getting hit by a car, then, yeah, that's what happened." Lance carefully lifted Keith's hand and rested it on Keith's chest.

To Keith's surprise, Lance rested his other hand on his cheek.

"Lance... what..." He started to blush causing the heart monitors to fluctuate.

"Hey... hey, calm down. Don't get worked up. You're okay. You're speaking. Your conscious. You're okay..." He stroked his hand across Keith's cheek and through the strands of hair that fell on his face, "I thought I lost you. I was so worried you wouldn't come back."

"What are you doing? I thought you were with Becca."

"Is that seriously what you are worried about right now? God you have a one track mind... that thing I needed to talk to you about..." He sat on the edge of the bed and grinned, "I broke up with Becca that morning."

Keith tried to process what Lance was saying. The stupid grin across his face was distracting though. "You're going to have to fill me in on everything." He shook his head before holding it in his hands. "A whole fucking month..."

"A whole fucking month..." Lance let out a breath he had been holding for the past several weeks. His head fell forward as he lifted Keith's hand and kissed it. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"I promise never intentionally... Lance... am I to take your behavior as a confession?" He looked to Lance, terrified of the answer and yet exhilarated.

"Did you have a fairy in your helmet?" he jested.

"We're quite the pair." Keith grinned wanting to reach out to Lance. It was then he realized how little he could actually move. "So be honest. How bad is it really?"

"You were out for a month. Now they are going to run a bunch of tests on you to see if you have any brain damage. Doctor said if that checks out, you'll likely need some physical therapy. You body was thrown across the street and Luke had to find you in the surrounding trees. He happen to see the accident. Your clothes was basically in pieces. And the only thing left of you was the helmet and  the fairy picture."

"Of course the fairy survived... and myself." He looked to the door as the doctor and a few nurses walked in. "Go call the others. I know you're itching to tell them. I'll be fine on my own for a bit."

"Yeah... okay." Lance stood and leaned in to kiss Keith on the cheek before whispering in his ear, "everyone also thinks I'm your husband. It was the only way I could stay here each night." He stepped back and smiled before letting him go and leaving the room to allow the medical team to do what they needed.

Keith watched him leave. This was it, this was the chance Luke talked about. This was what Miguel wanted. And Keith was not about to screw it up.

Several hours passed and Lance was forced to stay in the waiting room as Keith was moved in and out of different areas of the hospital for testing.

One by one, everyone started coming to the hospital. When the doctor arrived to waiting room, they all stood, but only Lance stepped to him.

"Well, Mr. McClain, I'm am relieved and a little surprised to say that your husband is completely cleared to go home tomorrow. Because he just woke up we will be keeping him overnight but he's passed every test that we've given him."

"Are - are you serious?"

Everyone gasped, cheering and shocked.

"He still has a long road of recovery. I anticipate that he will have to readjust to his anxiety medications and the fact that he needs  physical therapy may impact his PTSD. He can recover though."

"That's what matters. Can I see him now?"

"Yes, I would still advise small groups."

"Of course." Lance grabbed Ginny and Trish's hand, "Let's go see him."

They all smiled and rushed to his room. With a wide smile, Ginny let go of Lance's hand and ran to Keith's bedside.

"Uncle! I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Hey, what kind of paladin  would I be if I wasn’t." He was sitting up, but it was clear he was getting a feel for his body again.

"You are such an idiot," Trish teared up, "I told you I didn't like the bike."

"To be fair I'm pretty sure it wasn't my fault." He smiled at her.

"Just shut up!" She wiped away her tears. Her hand rested on Lance's back as she shoved him forward, "Did he tell you?"

Lance stumbled forward and then he found his footing. He realized that the rush of panic was no longer racing his heart. Now knowing Keith was safe left his mind clear to think of the other matters.

He took his seat back on the recliner and gave Keith a side glance, "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Tell me what?" Keith looked between the three of them. "Oh come on I nearly died. Just tell me."

Ginny started bouncing in place. " _Tio_! You didn't tell him!"

"I did! Okay, I told him I broke up with Becca..." Lance nervously looked away, blushing, "What else do you want me to say?"

In unison, Trish and Ginny gave both men a look of disbelief, "Seriously?!"

"Do we have to do everything?" asked Trish.

Keith chuckled and motioned Lance to move closer. Once Lance was close enough, Keith reached out grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, showing just how little strength he actually had. He kissed him before saying, "He didn't have to."

Lance smiled and sat on the bed to get closer to Keith. His hands reached behind his neck as he gently pulled him in for another kiss.

Ginny jumped where she stood, cheering and clapping her hands. Trish took out her phone and took several pictures before messaging the best one to the group in the waiting room. She could have sworn she heard their collective cheering.

Lance pulled back, "I'm not letting you go this time. I've learned, I'm lost without you."

"Same, you keep me grounded. I know who and where I am with you near."

"Then there we have it."

“There we have it.”

Keith held onto Lance's hand as he rested his head against the pillow. With a sigh he closed his eyes and smiled. For the first time since returning to the states he felt like he was truly home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We said it... with the pain, comes the reward. They are FINALLY together <3 Now, don't think its all fluffy from this point forward, but the angst shouldn't get worse than this (shouldn't... we hope), but there is still plenty of story to tell... but at least now they face it together. WE LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks for all the comments and thanks to our wonderful friend who provided the art for today's chapter (we cried so many times!!!!!) PLEASE SEND HER LOVE! Artwork by: [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/) \- Luna & Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)
> 
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)  
> Our Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)
> 
> Our Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)
> 
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> FAN ART:  
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
> [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
> [Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
> Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[_Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121) / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063) / [Steam - Klance Fantasy AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)
> 
> [MetroCon 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/ubguR0QeryQ) / [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) \- Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	23. Year 3 - Part 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We want to first say thank you... seriously... thank you. With chapter 21 came a lot of amazing feed back, comments, kudos and love. WE REALLY LOVE IT! You guys give us such hope that one day we can do this. We can make this our career in the end *wipes tears* Seriously all the tweets, comments, Instagram messages... ALL OF IT ... has been overwhelming and heart warming. Bless you all <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> Now please enjoy Klance... finally being together.

####  _31 Oct - 11:55 - I’m taking it day by day, but at least now I have him by my side._

Keith sat there staring down at his hands. He was trying to pull a lever with as much pressure as he could. Each time the needle barely moved. Each time he would get more and more frustrated.

“My hands weren’t broken. This shouldn’t be this difficult.” He tossed the small mechanism on the table before running his hands through his hair.

Shiro sat in the room with him, watching as the therapist tried working with Keith. “Just keep trying. It takes time to get the full function of your body after such a traumatic event.”

Keith started stretching exercises. “Easy for you to say. You can walk…”

“Yeah, now! What about barely missing an explosion did you not understand? At least you have your arm!” Shiro joked.

“Not funny. I’ve gone back to being another burden again for them. I can’t live in my own place and I hate that I can’t do anything for myself.”

“Are you seriously acting this way? Have you even noticed how they are with having you in their home? Be honest with yourself. The only one that you're being a burden to is yourself.”

“I just want to be able to help. To do anything.” He kept on with the stretches, working on the range of mobility even if his strength wasn’t there.

“I know you really want to have sex with Lance, but recovery comes first,” he laughed. The therapist laughed along with him.

“I hate both of you.” Keith glared at them.

“Just consider it your goal. Think about it and I bet you’ll find some inner motivation. Make it like a mission.” Shiro kept laughing, knowing exactly how the pain of therapy and mental instability of it could be.

“I thought that went against the PTSD therapy? You know separating the past from the present.”

“Are you saying your goal has been to have sex with Lance for years or is it the whole idea of calling it a mission?” Shiro was pleased with how easy Keith was making this.

Keith hesitated for a moment, his grip tightening around the therapist's hand. “Sorry.” He let go when the therapist winced. “Can we stop talking about my lack of a sex life?”

“Fine, fine. You have to realize that for a month out, you are improving.”

“Yeah. At this point I just want to get back to where I was before the accident. Then I can more forward again.” Keith leaned back as the therapist filled out his file with his progress.

Shiro stood up and rolled Keith’s wheelchair over to him. “You will get there. It just takes time.”

“Something I feel like I’ve wasted so much of already. I just want to go home.” He had tried to hide it but it was clear the sessions took a lot out of him.

“Then, let’s go.” Shiro assisted him onto his chair and out of the therapist office. He entered the car with Shiro’s help and seemed to groan with each reminder that he had lost some of his independence.

They drove back to the McClain house and once they reached the door, they both saw Lance’s head pop out from the couch, “Hey! How did it go?”

“Same as always. My strength hasn't returned but mobility is increasing. He still won’t let me walk.” Keith wheeled his way into the livingroom.

Lance bounced off the living room and stopped in front of the wheelchair. He stopped Keith from moving forward by placing his hand on the side of the chair and bending down to be at face level with Keith, “It will come back. I know you don’t have a lot of it, but patience is key.” He leaned in and kissed him.

“Perhaps that means you’ll have to have enough patience for the both of us.”

“That’s fine. If that’s what it takes.” He stood up, stepped aside, and allowed Keith to his original path, “Can I get you anything, Shiro?”

“I’m good. I have a cake tasting with Matt, so I need to get going.”

“Did you guys set a date?”

“We think so, but don’t want to say. There is a small factor we are waiting on.”

“Small factor?” Keith rolled into the room. “You two aren’t rethinking this are you?”

Shiro chuckled, “No. Nothing like that. There is a venue we both really want, but we are waiting to hear if the date we asked for is available.”

“Well I hope that you get it.” Keith reached for Lance’s hand without thought. “Oh and remind Matt that once I’m standing I’m coming back to work.”

“Will do. I better get going. I hear the baker does not like it when customers are late to appointments.”

“Isn’t Trish making your cake?” asked Lance as he helped Keith.

“Yep. Am I wrong?”

“Not at all. She’ll purposely give you a bitter flavor.”

“Which is why I better get going. Have fun you two. And happy Halloween.” Shiro stepped out the door, leaving the two alone.

Lance took a seat beside Keith, close and holding him in his arms, “Now tell me the truth. How did it go?”

“I told you the truth. My strength hasn’t returned. Shiro seems convinced that I’m making good progress.” He leaned against Lance. “I’m just tired of being exhausted after every little thing.”

“I’m sure, Red, but it will come back and it will be worth it in the end. Although, as I’ve said many times, I still enjoy the benefit of having you back to living here.”

“Yeah? I think you more enjoy the fact that I’m having to depend on you to get places.”

“Or is it that you enjoy me being your maid? I can make it worse and wear a maid’s outfit. I’m sure I can find one.” He laughed before pulling Keith closer.

“Oh god please don’t.” Keith looked up at Lance. “I just wish I could help out more.”

“I get the feeling you’re going to make up for it once you can move around again. Red, don’t worry about it now. Now you worry about getting better.”

“Seems like that’s all I ever worry about.” Lance could feel Keith’s body relax as the exhaustion finally won and he fell asleep.

Lance adjusted Keith to hold him comfortably in his arms to allow him to sleep. He was proud of Keith, but he could never imagine the pain he must be going through every single day.

“He’s so tired,” said Ginny as she appeared from the stairs.

“Well, you can’t blame him. He’s literally working against his body every second of the day. This has to be really hard on him.”

Ginny reached her hand over the couch and played with Keith’s hair. She was at least pleased his breath was even and that he was sleeping. “You think he’ll be awake for tonight?”

“I’m sure. Go ahead and start baking the cookies. You don’t need my help, do you?”

“Naw, I’m good.” She kissed Lance on the cheek and skipped to the kitchen.

Lance quietly turned on the TV and lowly watched until Keith started stirring awake.

“How long was I out for?” Keith yawned as he moved to sit up.

“A few hours. Ginny baked some cookies and is getting ready now.”

“That’s right Freddy is coming over tonight.” Like nearly every time he woke up, Keith tried to stand forgetting for a moment that he couldn’t.

Lance learned to let him at least try and be there for stability, “Yeah… our _double date_ … I’m in denial.”

Keith stumbled slightly missing the edge of the couch. “Damn it....”

Lance stood and assisted, “Take it easy. One small step at a time.”

“I’m tired of this fucking chair,” he growled, wishing he could throw something across the room.

“I’m sure. Do you need to go somewhere? I was hoping we could get a few minutes alone while Ginny went to get Freddy.”

“I wanted to try to change clothes. I know you hate the army shirts.” He looked down at his clothes with a sigh.

Lance laughed, “Okay. Tell me what to do. I don’t want to overstep something you wish to try.”

“Just get me upstairs so I can change my shirt.”

Lance helped Keith upstairs. The act alone always made Keith hate everything - he didn't want to be so helpless. Lance didn't care. After nearly losing Keith, just having him alive meant everything to him.

That is how they all felt, but for Keith it was a completely different matter.

Lance had gotten stronger over the past month. Simply having to help Keith meant his arms and shoulders had to adapt to carrying him or being his stability. Once they arrived into Lance's room, he placed him on the bed and started going through the box with Keith's clothing.

Lance wouldn't allow Keith to sleep anywhere but his own room with him.

"Suggestion?"

"Something comfortable and clean. You know you could just bring the box over here. You don't have to do everything." Keith stretched his arms over his head.

Lance carried the box to the bed and sat behind him. Keith started looking through the box as Lance wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on Keith's shoulder to watch what he was doing, "This is still surreal to me."

"The fact that we're together or that you’re the strong one now?" Keith pulled out a short sleeve black shirt with the Slytherin crest on the front.

"The fact that we're together. You'll always be the stronger one. This is just a one time set back... is that a Slytherin shirt?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And yes it is." Keith smirked as he started to change his shirt.

"When did you get a Slytherin shirt and why?" Lance paused, "Are you a secret Potterhead?"

"I've had this for awhile. Your brother had gotten it for me for Christmas." Keith ignored the second question as he turned and kissed Lance.

Lance enjoyed the kiss but didn't ignore that his question wasn't fully answer, "Okay, but Miguel wouldn't buy something like this without a reason..."

Keith yanked Lance into another kiss to keep his mouth shut.

With a laugh, Lance gave up, "Fine. Fine... what time is it?" Lance looked to his clock, "We have a few minutes before Freddy is here."

"And how do you wish to spend those few minutes?" Keith ran his fingers through Lance's hair.

Lance shivered from his touch, "More of that would be nice." Lance moved closer to him and tangled his fingers on the back of Keith's hair, "It's weird to see you like this."

"To see me like what?" Keith closed his eyes and enjoyed Lance's touch.

"This gentle and sweet version of you. I can't believe I missed how you look at me and now I never want to look away." Lance blushed. He wasn't used to saying things such as this, but Keith brought it out - he had never fallen so deep and so fast.

"I just wanted you to be happy... don't get too comfortable with the whole gentle and sweet. I'm going to get my strength back."

"Oh? Are you saying you’re going to be rough on me or something?" Lance laughed while teasingly tugging lightly at his hair.

"Perhaps." Keith grinned as he moaned slightly. "Careful we don't have a lot of time."

"I know..." he moved in closer and kissed Keith. He enjoyed the tenderness of his lips and the way he seemed to know how to move along with Lance. Anytime he took a nibble, Lance would moan and shiver.

Keith wanted to push Lance back and crawl on top of him. He wanted to strip the clothes off of him and enjoy the taste of every inch of him. Yet despite the fact that he could feel his legs, he couldn't will them to move or support his weight. All it did was frustrate him more as Shiro's comment echoed in his mind. Maybe he did have a mission now.

Then, they heard the doorbell ring. " _Tio_! Freddy is here!" called Ginny.

Lance reluctantly pulled away and groaned. "Maybe when all of this is over, I'll just spend most of my time at your place when I'm free."

"I won't complain." Keith kissed Lance one more time. "Let’s go on our double date."

Lance laughed as he help Keith out of the room and down the stairs.

The moment they saw Keith and Lance, the two straighten and looked up.

"Have we interrupted?" Keith raised an eyebrow at Freddy. He allowed Lance to help him to the couch and sat down.

"No," Freddy panicked, "nothing happened."

Ginny giggled and shook her head, "We were hugging. Are we not allowed to hug?"

Lance gathered a blanket for them, "No."

" _Tio_! You promised!"

"I promised to behave. Not to keep my opinions to myself."

"So... what's the movie of choice for tonight?" Keith attempted to pull Lance close to him.

"It's Halloween. We are going to marathon Halloween Town and end it with Hocus Pocus, duh!" said Lance as he snuggled close to Keith.

"We'll get the snacks," said Ginny.

Freddy hesitated to go with her, but when he realized how lost Keith and Lance were near each other, he just went with her.

"You should give them some slack. After all  it is Halloween, not the most romantic holiday."

"What are you talking about?! Halloween is the most romantic holiday! Sitting next to your partner, watching scary movies, holding each other in fear as both parties pretend to be brave for the other but are scared shitless. There is endless candy and snacks. Plus, darkness. So much darkness."

"You need to lay off the Rose Queen books for a bit. You're starting to get obsessed with darkness." Keith chuckled as he snuggled closer to Lance. "I've made up my mind..."

"I have a fondness for mysterious creatures," he laughed as he brushed Keith's bangs behind his ear, "what have you decided?"

"The anniversary. I'm going to walk by then. I'm not going to have you pushing the damn chair to your brother's grave."

Lance softly grinned and pulled Keith closer to him. Even after death, Keith still went to Miguel for motivation. "Sounds like the perfect plan. I'll be here to support you in whatever way you need."

"I'll warn you now... it's not pretty. I thought the PTSD was bad... this therapy is so much worse.

"I don't care. Nothing is worse than thinking you were dead," Lance turned Keith face to look at him, "nothing."

"I was never going to die. I'm far too stubborn."

"Thank god for once you stubbornness is a gift." He kissed Keith sweetly.

"Are you both done kissing?" asked Ginny as she hovered a bowl of popcorn over their heads.

"As long as you're not going to dump that on us." Keith reached for the bowl. "Hurry up I wanna watch the movie."

Going to the other couch, Ginny forced Freddy to sit down before she set the plate of cookies she had in her other hand. She grabbed them some cookies as he held their own bowl of popcorn. Lance controlled the PlayStation and selected their first movie.

They watched in joy. The comfort of each other and happy to be near the one they felt would always protect them.

Throughout the night, Freddy would nervously second guess his actions but Ginny would make sure he always eventually followed through. They started with holding hands to eventually Ginny leaning completely against him with his arm around her.

They were innocent, but it was clear to see how much this meant to both of them. They sometimes whispered small jokes and Freddy would continuously say how happy he was to see her smile again and again.

Lance snuggled closer and closer to Keith as the movies kept progressing. He'd sneak in some kisses when the kids weren't looking and he would whisper small jokes into Keith's ear.  
"They are actually cute together."

"See I told you. You're going to have to start admitting that I'm right more often." Keith smiled, completely happy and at peace.

"Never. I'll admit that they are cute together, but I will stay stubborn on the other matter."

"Whatever gets you through the day. So when are you going to take me on a real date?"

"It depends. When do you want me to sweep you off your feet?"

"I've just been waiting." Keith laughed.

"Oh? Well I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Then, how about next Thursday. It's my day off and I don't have class that day."

"I think I can fit that into my schedule."

They laughed and kissed before returning their focus to the movie.

As the credits rolled on Hocus Pocus, Ginny cleaned up the snacks and went over to the couch to hug her uncles. As she leaned in, she whispered to both of them, "Don't follow me."

"I couldn't if I wanted too." Keith smiled at her.

" _Tio_?"

"Ginny?"

"Don't."

He grumbled, "I won't."

She kissed them both on the cheek and then turned back to take Freddy outside.

Lance fidgeted in his seat as he heard the front door close behind them. "What do you think she's doing?"

"Probably having her first kiss." Keith smirked. "I remember mine. I was thrown out of their house after."

"Wait... pause. Too many things in that one sentence. One, why were you thrown out?"

"Well it was one of the foster homes I was in. It's kind of against the rules to make out with your foster parent's son. Especially when they believe being gay is wrong."

"I - wow. That is one crazy intense story. You - damn." Lance laughed but then refocused, "You really think that's what she's going to do? I mean. It's Ginny."

"I think she really likes Freddy and it's what she hopes he'll do. Either way we're not to interfere."

"Look. He's a good kid. I'm really happy that he protected her and he seems he will keep protecting her, but no. Not my baby. So, either stop me or let me go."

"Lance, come on. She asked us not to follow. That's a trust bond you're going to be breaking."

"Yes."

"I'm not moving." Keith hunkered down.

"I - I'm gonna go." He gave Keith an innocent smile.

"No you're not."

"Stop... me..." Lance slowly started scooting away from Keith.

Keith glared at him. "Now you're just taunting me."

"Am I? I'm not at all trying to convince you to just tug me towards you to _stop me_."

Keith quickly grabbed Lance by the arm and pulled. His strength surprised both of them slight. "You're infuriating."

"I know. But isn't that why you like me?"

"I will not answer that question." He leaned over and kissed Lance. "I can't believe I'm going to say this... but I want to go back to work."

"It makes sense. You must be so bored doing nothing around here. Do you think there is something you can do?"

"I don't know... I guess I could work the register but then I could have a panic attack."

"Why not some of the office work? Maybe relieve her of some of that paperwork. She's always going it on her own and someone needs to remove her from that stubbornness."

"Yeah... I can do that. Even if it does seem tedious."

"It's better than nothing. Talk with Trish when she gets back."

"Yeah. You should go check on Ginny now. It's been long enough."

"Yeah..." Lance stood and went to the front door. He looked out the small window and saw that they were sitting on the porch watching the different trick or treaters.He decided to stay silent and watch for a bit.

"Are you ready for the test on Friday?" asked Freddy.

"Yeah. You?"

"The word problems really confuse me."

"Want me to show you some tricks?"

"Yeah. Maybe tomorrow after school?"

"Okay..." Ginny played with the hem of her shirt, nervous and shaking. "Freddy. I never got to thank you for trying to save me that day. I could have really gotten hurt."

"Forget. You thank me all the time."

"Well, I never got to thank you how I wanted."

"What is that -"

Ginny grabbed his face and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Shocked, eyes wide, Freddy didn't move. When she pulled away, he blinked a few times and then exhaled a blissful giggle, "Oh my god, Ginny just kissed me..."

He felt like an idiot immediately after, but Ginny giggled and wrapped her arm around his, "Thanks for being my hero."

"But - you have your paladins. You don't need a hero."

"I may have paladins, but every princess needs her prince."

He blushed and smiled, leaning closer to her.

Lance smiled as he went over to the couch and sat beside Keith once again, telling him everything.

Keith smiled as he returned to leaning against Lance. He would do it. He was going to get back his control and he was going to do it for Lance. He was going to be whole for the first time in his life.

A few minutes later, Ginny walked into the house. A large smile on her face and a dazed look in her eyes. She walked over to her two uncles and wrapped her arms around their necks from behind, "I love you both."

"Someone is happy," said Lance.

"I am."

"Is he that good a kisser?"

Ginny shot straight up, "I told you not to follow me!"

"And you believed me?"

" _Tio_!"

"Hey, I didn't stop you."

She pouted, "True... but..."

"But nothing. You have nothing to worry about. We approve. Not that you really need it, but we do."

"Really?"

"Yeah, after all that he's done for you, he's good in my book." Keith smiled. "I'm thinking it's time for us all to get some sleep."

"It is late. Where is _Mamí_?"

"She said she was going to spend sometime with her friends after work. Your _Mamí_ deserves some time off," said Lance.

"Yeah... that makes sense. I'm glad she finally listened to me. Good night." She kissed them both on the cheek and skipped up to her room.

Lance assisted Keith up the stairs and into his bedroom. Once in the bed, Lance dragged over Keith's box of clothes as he took off his shirt and put on pj bottoms. He shimmied onto the bed and leaned back, waiting for Keith to finish getting ready or ask for help.

Keith slipped off his clothes, lying back in just his boxers. He took several deep breaths before he straightened himself out and relaxed next to Lance. "This is my favorite part."

Lance didn't completely understand Keith, going into caring mode. "Sleeping? I'm happy you're finally doing it. Did you take your meds?"

"...no... I keep forgetting... I was going to say falling asleep in your arms."

"Oh? I wasn't thinking you would say something sweet... I love falling asleep beside you too. Not gonna lie. When you’re healed, I'm gonna miss it."

"Who says we have to stop?" Keith sat up and reached to the night stand. He grabbed the prescription bottles and the bottle of water he kept there.

"Well, you'll be moving back to your place and start being independent. Unless you want to move into the house."

"I do not want to move into the house... but there is that bigger place upstairs to my place." He took the pills and finished off the bottle of water.

Lance looked up to the ceiling and it took him a moment to process what Keith was suggesting. He had been in the situation before. Last time he had a panic, a feeling of something being wrong and that it wasn't the right thing to do.

But that feeling was not present now.

"Are - are you asking me to move in with you?"

"It’s too soon isn't it? I shouldn't have said anything." Keith laid back down, curling against Lance.

"No... actually, no. I mean, it's not like it'll happen tomorrow, but even if it did. I don't know. It doesn't feel wrong. I like the sound of it. I mean, look at today. If Ginny kissing Freddy wasn't a wake up call of how much older she's getting, then I don't know what is. The only concern I have would be with helping pay for bills. It was something I was struggling with the last time I went through this... I was going to take out more student loans to pay for rent and stuff, but I honestly don't want to and Universal doesn't really pay that much... sorry, I'm rambling."

"Money isn't a problem, and I like it when you ramble."

Lance kissed Keith forehead, "How is money not a problem? I know you got some disability checks from your insurance from the accident and that payout from the lawsuit should end up being good enough to pretty much take care of you for a while, but you're not gonna see that money like tomorrow. Plus I don't want you paying for everything... I don't need a sugar daddy."

"I'm not going to be your sugar daddy. Did you forget what I did before the accident?"

Lance grumbled, "I try to forget, yes... why? How much money did you have?"

Keith just chuckled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I wouldn't believe you?" Lance pulled away slightly to turn and plant his head against Keith's, "Red, are you some kind of secret millionaire?"

"I wouldn't say millionaire... that's just ridiculous."

"It's a lot, isn't it? Like enough for me not to handle."

"Yeah..." Keith looked up at Lance before resting his head on his chest.

Lance shook his head, "God... I'm still happy you quit, but damn. How - how good? I mean, you can say no, but would it be enough that you wouldn’t struggle if i went down to part time at work and started going to school full time. I'm actually really liking school and I want to get my degree now."

"We would be just fine. Lance do what you need to do." Keith just smiled, finally finding a way where he wasn't useless.

"I - things are gonna change now? This is what it feels like to make change that doesn't feel wrong?"

"This is exactly what it feels like. It's called moving forward."

"I find it ironic that you are the one giving me this lesson, but at the same time it seems fitting. I never wanted to move forward until now. You're the only factor that's changed."

"Why is it ironic? I can be knowledgeable."

"You're the person who's been struggling for three years trying to figure out his place in this life. You struggled to move forward and now you talk about it like it means nothing. It's just something simple to accept."

"I might have had sometime to think over everything. I always knew where I was supposed to be. I just couldn't be there till now."

Lance started to play with Keith's hair. He was certain Keith could feel his racing heart, but he didn't care. Lance knew what Keith meant and he didn't want to hide how it thrilled him, "I hope it was worth waiting for."

"Definitely worth the wait." Keith's words started to mumble as he began to fall asleep.

Lance pulled him closer after reaching for the light and turning it off.

For once they both felt that change could be good.

#

####  _20 Nov - 12:30 - One day at a time is mentally becoming easier but I really wish I could punch a wall right now._

"How is the physical therapy going?" asked Allura as Keith sat in his wheelchair in her office. Shiro sat on the couch as Keith had requested him to attend the sessions since his accident.

He wanted to be more open at least with someone who valued in his life and having Shiro present at both therapy sessions was making it easier for Keith to accept what life had dealt him.

"There's progress... just not as much as I would like. I'm able to stand for about eight seconds." Keith sighed with annoyance.

"That's better than before. You should be proud of your accomplishments, no matter how small. Any updates from doctors as far as your fractures and mobility not seen in therapy?"

"The last set of scans showed that the majority of the fractures have healed. Now it's just focusing on the muscle strength. They're saying that I could be walking again before May."

"That's wonderful to hear. Now, to the other matter. How are you sleeping and is the anxiety medication working?"

"I'm sleeping... it's not the most restful sleep but I am sleeping. The medication must be working I haven't had a large panic since waking up from the coma, but I also haven't been placed in situations that would trigger it."

Allura jotted down some notes, "Okay. That is to be expected, but as long as you're not feeling an negative side effects with your other medications, we will continue the same dosage. Alright, now how are things going? Have you tried going out again since last week?"

"No. There's no point. At home there are things I can do without assistance, but going out... while we had a good time I felt like a burden again." He glanced to Shiro. "I can't do that to Lance. He shouldn't have to do things for me."

Shiro shook his head. He hated Keith's perception of the matter. He knew that Lance was willing to do anything and everything - Keith was alive. That's all that mattered, but Shiro also knew how Keith felt.

"The last time we spoke you said that Lance took you out on a date to a diner and a movie in the middle of the week. Less crowds and easily accessible locations. Even though he thought through what would be easier for you, you said you still felt like a burden and that internal turmoil was making it harder for you to completely enjoy the moment. Would you say that is still accurate?"

"I guess..."

"You guess? Elaborate."

"After everything I just wanted to have a normal relationship. Instead I got this chair and I'm unable to do anything for the man I'm with. It's humiliating at times."

"Has Lance said anything to make you feel this way or is it all your own personal emotions on the matter?"

"No... He would never say anything negative..."

"Do you think he believes you are a burden even if he doesn't say it?"

"I don't know. The man is a goddam ray of sunshine! All he ever does is focus on the positive."

"Does that bother you?"

"No... yes... I just want out of this damn chair. I want to be able to walk and... and be affectionate. I want to be able to do things for him."

Allura gave a soft smile, "You've stated before that there is no lack of affection, but it sounds to me that your inability to be at the level of affection you want is causing you an inner discourse. Make it your motivation, both for your physical and mental health. You've set yourself a goal to be walking by May. Why not set a goal for your mental health too? Something you normally wouldn't do but want to do. Is there something you can think of?"

Keith stared at his hands for a moment. "Universal... He wanted to take me to Universal." Even the thought of the crowds made him cringe. "If I can just spend the day there with him..."

"That's a pretty lofty goal," commented Shiro.

"But it's possible. Pick a date. By when would you like to accomplish this goal?" asked Allura.

"Before the end of August..."

"The theme parks in the middle of summer? You really are pushing yourself," said Shiro.

"Are you saying it's unrealistic?" asked Allura.

"No. Not at all. I'm just stating comments. A lot of people in the parks during the summer."

"It’s what Miguel would have done,” replied Matt, lost yet focused.

With those words, Shiro didn't need to say more.

"Then we have it settled. Two goals: walking by May and a trip to Universal by August. It will take work, but they are achievable."

"I'll do whatever it takes." Keith ran his hands through his hair.

"Okay. No change in medication. So unless there is something else you need from me, I believe we are done."

"No I'm good  for now... thanks Allura." Keith nodded to her before he started to wheel his way out.

"Anytime. Oh, wait. On a more personal note, and feel free to not answer, is Ginny seeing someone? Lately she's been asking to sing more romantic and love songs during her sessions and she seems giddy."

"Yeah, she's seeing someone. The boy who protected her."

"Trish spoke of him to me. Good. She seems so much happier now. You know, she speaks very highly of you and our last class, she kept beaming about you and Lance together. You may not realize it, but you both are her role models. She sees strength in both of you."

"I'm glad she's doing well. I'm fairly certain she's been trying to get us together since the beginning. I blame her father."

"Well then I guess she achieved her goal. He makes you happy. If there is one improvement I can certainly say, it's that even through all this struggle, you are generally happier." She held the door open for both of them to exit with a large smile.

Keith blushed as he made his way down the hallway.

Shiro thanked Allura before stepping around Keith and calling the elevator. Once inside, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as they descended. "She's right. You’re finally happy. In pain, but happy."

"Now to just get rid of the pain."

"I'm here if you need me."

They went to Shiro's car and eventually drove back to the McClain household. Shiro didn't need to step out as Keith was getting the hang of transporting himself on and off the car with the arm strength he started to get back. Entering through the garage, he rolled up the small ramp they built for him.

Opening the door, he heard Trish cooking in the kitchen while Cindy, Ginny, and Freddy were talking.

He rolled himself into the kitchen. Over time he enjoyed how quiet the chair moved allowing him to witness small moments like the one in front of him.

"Do you guys want some ice cream sandwiches?" asked Trish.

"Yes!" They all shouted.

She started making her way to the garage when she finally noticed Keith, "When did you arrive?"

"Not too long ago. I've become stealthier with this chair."

"Clearly. Well, you want an ice cream sandwich too? Pidge and Hunk are on their way. Lance should be down soon. He's... conversing with his mother again."

"Of course he is." Keith grumbled as he moved completely in the kitchen.

Ginny rushed to her feet the moment Keith rolled in. She gave him a hug and kiss before moving back to the table and rolling the dice, "You’re joining us for game night, right?"

"Yeah, a chance to beat Lance? I wouldn't miss it."

"For a couple, you both really like to complete," commented Freddy.

"It's cause we make a better team," added Ginny.

"Since you both started dating, you've gotten gross," giggled Cindy looking between her two friends.

"I agree they are gross.” Keith gave Cindy a high five.

They heard dragged footsteps coming from behind them. Lance plopped his body on Keith's back, arms extended across his shoulder and resting his face on Keith's hair, "I told her."

"I thought you were going to wait a little longer." Keith reached up to mess with Lance's hair.

"She pissed me off, so I blurted it and then got into a screaming match. I'm grateful thanksgiving is with Trish's family again."

"Lance... what exactly did she say?"

"Depends what you're asking? I told her we are dating. You are my boyfriend. I can be with who I want. She can go shoot herself to outer space if she doesn't like it. Stop trying to convince me otherwise. I'm in love... blah blah blah... and a few Spanish curse words in there for good measure."

"You told her you were in love?" Keith turned bright red as his brain tried to process what Lance was saying. Of course he loved the man, but it was so early in their relationship.

"I just kept blurting out anything when she kept screaming!" Then, it clicked what he said and his body stiffened, "I - um - crap..."

"Let's go help _Mamí_ get the ice cream," giggled Ginny. The two followed her out to the garage.

"So..." Keith kept his focus on his hands. He felt a tightness in his chest. It wasn’t a panic, but he was concerned that Lance had said what he had out of frustration. He could have easily not meant it.

Lance buried his face in shame into Keith's hair, "That was in no way how I intended to tell you that... damn it!"

"But you meant it?"

Keith felt Lance nod his head, "Of course I do. I denied it to myself for a long time, but I felt it the day of the accident."

Keith started laughing. "It took me nearly dying for you to realize you love me. I feel like we're in some kind of soap opera now."

Lance stood up and sat at the chair closest to Keith, "Sorry. I'm Latino. _Telenovelas_ are the only way to live life," he laughed, "I wish I had known sooner. Or should I say, I wish I had realized it sooner. I'm positive I've felt it for along time, but I was trying to convince myself of living a different life." He reached for Keith's hand, "but no more. You’re worth fighting for."

"Lance, I'm not someone who is the best with words... but you mean everything to me. Because of how much I love you, I set a second goal for myself today..."

"One, you said you love me. You can't take that back now. It's ingrained in my mind permanently. Two, a goal? What goal?"

"You, me, at Universal before the summer ends."

"Are you serious? Red, that's our busiest time of year for the exception of Horror Nights and New Years week. Are you sure you want to try to go before summer ends?"

"That was Shiro's reaction. I can do it. With the help of the medication, I know I can do it."

Lance squeezed Keith's hand, "Then I'm here to support you get there... oh man! I can't wait for you to try Butterbeer. That stuff is tasty!"

"You're going to take point that day. After all that is your world. I know next to nothing about Universal." Keith smiled.

"Well, you know that both parks have huge Harry Potter sections. I work at Gringotts, so I'll give you the good tour, but there is also a Marvel Superhero land, Men in Black, Simpsons... and so many rides your head will spin... and I'm rambling again. I just really like where I work."

"I can see that. I'm looking forward to you showing me around." Keith leaned forward to kiss him. "Even if I won’t be back to walking full time."

"What? No, we are gonna go once you can walk. It will be part of your reward, hopefully. First, you walk. Then, Universal." He leaned in to take his kiss, "Deal?"

"I'll be walking I promise that. Even if I can walk though, that doesn't mean I'll be back to normal."

"True. We'll figure it out when it's time." Lance moved his chair closer and smiled, "I love you, Keith."

"I love you too, Lance." He grinned and leaned his forehead against Lance's. "In the words of Cindy... we're gross."

"Yeah you are! God, don't you guys have a room to be sappy in or do I have to just be prepared to catch you all the time," said Pidge as she leaned against the entrance to the kitchen beside Hunk.

Lance didn't care and leaned in closer to give Keith a kiss. Pidge replied with a gagging sound.

"Don't worry Gremlin we won't make a habit of it." Keith chuckled. "Have you checked on my apartment recently?"

"Just a few rats but nothing out of the ordinary," she laughed, "I've basically made it my own place. I'll change it back for you when you move back in."

"It’s gonna be awhile before that happens. Still not able to walk just yet."

"Then I will keep making it my own little nest."

Lance paused for a moment, "Why don't you just make it your apartment?"

"That's actually not a bad idea. Just move your stuff in, Pidge, it's all yours."

"Wait... what?" She gripped onto Hunk's shirt, completely baffled.

"Did I stutter?" Keith looked to Lance for confirmation. "I mean I won't be living here for forever, but when we move we're going to want a bigger place."

"If we can get the bigger place. For sure. Might as well give Pidge your place since Shiro and Matt are getting married. Unless you want to keep living with them?" asked Lance.

"No! I don't! But, seriously?! But does that mean you both are..."

"We may have discussed it," laughed Lance.

"I think we broke Pidge." Keith wheeled over and poked her in the forehead. "Can you handle all of this?"

"You guys are just speeding through everything. I knew you two were crazy for each other for years, but you don't need to try and catch up for lost time," she laughed, "but, honestly. I'm happy for you, Jam Boy. I'm glad you finally made him Boyfriend."

"Were not really speeding. I won’t be able to go back to living in the apartment till sometime next year. I shouldn't have waited so long to make him mine either."

"I can agree with that last statement. Maybe I'll just sign the lease and make it my place once it's done under your name. Thanks for this." She smiled happily.

"Alright! Let's go play some games!" shouted Lance as he stood up.

Keith couldn't stop smiling as he watched them all make their way to the living room. That was his family and he loved them dearly. _"Alright, Miguel, you win. You were always right."_

" _Tio_!" Ginny called from the living room.

They all entered and saw that Ginny had pulled out all the different games for them to pick. Lance started looking through each one and eventually picked Taboo.

They split into teams: Pidge with Hunk, Keith with Lance, and Ginny with Freddy and Cindy. Trish stayed in the kitchen baking some cookies and getting some breathing time to herself.

"Looks like you're going to lose this time Lance." Hunk grinned as he high fived Pidge. "Your partner has abandoned you."

"I think not, bestie. I have one new amazing partner. Someone who has literally read almost my entire library and has a massive vocabulary," Lance held up his hand to Keith for a fist bump.

Keith grinned as he bumped his fist. "I'm sure we'll do just fine. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Let's crush them!" shouted Pidge.

Ginny set up the cards and the game immediately began. Pidge went first with giving out the clues. One after the other Hunk got each word correct. When time was called, they scored ten points.

Lance shook his head, not worried, but up next was Ginny. The pre-teens did fairly well, scoring seven points. When Lance took his place to call the words, he chuckled before beginning. It blew Freddy and Cindy away how in sync the two were. At times, a single word would give Keith enough of a hint to what the word could be. Pidge sat in astonishment as they kept spilling card after card. When time was called, they had thirteen points.

"How the fuck did you do that?" asked Pidge.

"We talk... a lot," replied Lance.

"That's an understatement. When I couldn't sleep we would text back and forth. Which was nearly every night."

"So, when you talk as much as we do, you end up with a lot of inside jokes, understanding of each other's vocabulary, and just general understanding of what the other is thinking." Lance grinned with pride.

"Its official the two of you are disgusting." Hunk groaned. "We're just gonna have to take you out in the next round."

It was useless. Round after round, Lance and Keith kept beating - pulverizing - the other teams. There was even a moment where they both wasted ten seconds staring at each other and they still got more points than the two.

The game finally ended with Pidge shouting, "Let's play Monopoly!"

"Why so you can cheat?!" Keith threw his hands in the air. "Don't be a sore loser just because Lance and I are synced."

"That itself is cheating!" screamed Pidge.

"Come on. Maybe we should play a different game," suggested Ginny, "oh! _Tio_ , how about one of those role playing games?"

"Um, sure. Which one?"

"Betrayal! Didn't you guys just get that one?" Hunk reached for a green and black box at the bottom of the pile.

"Yeah, what do you think?" asked Lance.

"Let's try it!" said Ginny.

"Okay. Go to the dining room and set up. Keith, come with me to the kitchen?"

"Uh sure." Keith started to wheel his way to the kitchen.

Lance stepped in and looked around. Relieved to see that Trish had left the cookies to bake, he turned around and bent down to Keith's level with a kiss, "Nice game."

Keith kissed him back. "What can I say we make quite the team."

"Yeah, we do."

Unknowingly, Trish took a picture of the pair, adding it to her ever growing collection. She silently walked to her office and leaned back in her office chair.

"Three years, but that little plan of yours finally bloomed. Now for the final and hardest step," she whispered to the picture of Miguel and her on their wedding day, "you always said he was the strongest, but maybe you can come down and give him a little more. He's gonna need it... they both are." She rested her head back and closed her eyes - remembering a memory of a time she once had with Miguel.

The same eyes. The same smile. The same expression. This is how she knew they were worth every ounce of his sacrifice.

#

####  _10 Dec - 14:00 - He's worried. He tries to hide it, but it's not working._

_(Group Chat: McClain Sibs)_

_Lance: You guys got my back come Christmas, right?_

_Natalie: Of course! What kind of question is that?_

_Lance: I’m just nervous. Mami is getting on my last nerve._

_Ricardo: Well, yeah. Her perfect angel decided to have a boyfriend. Last I checked she wasn’t the biggest fan of you being bi._

_Armando: I literally can’t stand family dinners every night._

_Lance: That bad?_

_Armando: A lot of muttering about how could you leave Becca._

_Armando: Don’t be fooled. Papi ain't too happy either._

_Lance: I know…_

_Natalie: HEY! It doesn’t matter what they think. You love Keith, right?_

_Lance: Yeah._

_Natalie: Then, that is what matters!_

_Ricardo: We support you bro! I like Keith. He’s super cool people._

_Armando: Same. I can tell he really cares about you. He basically tells me all the time._

_Lance: Tells? You talk with him?_

_Ricardo: We all do._

_Ricardo: You don’t think you were going to be the only one who spoke with the guy who was Miguel’s best friend for the ten years he was in service?_

_Lance: I never thought of it that way._

_Natalie: He’s become our friend. How about thinking of it that way?_

_Lance: Yeah. Makes sense._

_Lance: Thanks guys. See you in a few weeks._

_Natalie: Te quiero!_

_Ricardo: See ya soon bro_

_Armando: Tell Keith hi for us._

_Lance: I will. :D_

#

####  _22 Dec - 10:00 - This is not going to go well._

Lance waited on the couch, pouting and consistently looking down at his phone. He couldn't look at Keith, too nervous to say anything. Ginny kept walking into the room and checked in on her two uncles. Keith was more respective to her gesture, but both would look at Lance with worry.

"You think he will calm down?" whispered Ginny.

"I have no idea..." Keith reached out to take her hand.

"I don't like it. _Abuelo_ and _abuela_ are so mean to him. They don't see what he does."

"I know... we'll be there for him. No matter what."

Trish fixed her shirt as she heard the car driving up the driveway, "Ginny, stay there."

Trish opened the door and was pleased to see Natalie and her husband, Markus, first. They hugged each other and then walked into the house.

Lance grumbled in his seat. Natalie shook her head the moment she heard him, "Calm down. I talked to her all the drive here."

"That means nothing to me!" he replied.

Natalie approached Keith and immediately sympathy overshadowed her eyes. She had heard about what had happened - they all did - but none of them imagined how bad it would look.

"Hi," she smiled, "it’s nice to see you again, Keith."

"You too, Natalie. It's not as bad as it looks, I promise." He smiled trying to make her more comfortable.

She sighed, feeling rude and disrespectful. She introduced him to Markus and then heard Ricardo and Armando calling from the car.

They dragged in all the luggage with grumbles and groans. "No," joked Ricardo, "don't help. Stay pissy."

Lance muttered noises under his breath.

Armando shoved Ricardo to completely walk in so he could drop the luggage and then sit on the couch's arm rest to greet Keith.

"Sup," he offered a fist - no hesitation. No sympathy. He was comfortable around Keith to the point it made him wonder if Armando even know the tension within the family.

"Oh you know the usual. I'll have you know that I stood for a whole thirty seconds the other day. If I remember correctly you said I would only be at twenty seconds by now." He bump his fist with Armando.

"That was just my way of motivating you. Have to help however I can to make sure my brother gets his man fully functional again."

The comment made Lance smile and relax. A simple gesture of support was all he needed to remember he wasn't alone.

"So since you can stand for thirty seconds, that mean you can take the luggage the rest of the way up?" joked Ricardo as he sat beside Lance.

"Oh well your brother still does all of the heavy lifting." Keith grinned and reached out to Lance.

Lance huffed out a smile. Feeling the support of his siblings was more than he needed to finally look to Keith and take his hand. Their fingers tangled as they heard Melly and Henry walk into the house.

Trish greeted them with smiles and hugs, followed by the same gesture from Ginny. In reaction, once Melly and Henry stood up straight and noticed Keith and Lance, Ginny ran to Keith's wheelchair and leaned against the edge to show her standing.

" _Hola_ ," said Melly.

" _Hola_ , _Mamí_ . _Papí_ ," replied Lance firmly. His hand squeezed Keith's tighter.

" _Hola_ , Keith," said Henry.

" _Hola_ , Henry." Spanish still felt odd to Keith but he had begged Lance to teach him a few more things. He looked to Melly unsure how to greet the woman he had argued with.

" _Hola_ ," said Melly, "how are you feeling?"

" _Hola_ , better thank you. Some days are still better than others." He gave her a soft smile.

"I'm glad to hear. Trish, where will we be sleeping?" asked Melly.

"In the guest bedroom, as always."

"As always? I assumed Keith had taken that room for his recovery."

"Why? He sleeps in Lance's room. They are adult and a couple," Trish kept her voice stern, leaving no room for argument.

Melly and Henry didn't reply, simply taking their things and making their way up to the bedroom. Once they heard the door shut is when all the McClains took a heavy breath.

Keith reached out to Lance, rolling himself closer. "I'm not going anywhere. No matter what happens."

Lance reached one hand and placed it on his cheek, "I know..." he looked around the room as they all stared at them. They knew what the week would be like, but they also knew, in their own way, they had to stick together. "I know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We said the drama wasn't over... Yes, there is for sure going to be SO much more fluff than in the past, but their life isn't going to go perfect just yet. <3 Love you all! - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)  
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)  
> Our Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Our Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Chapter 21 Trailer](https://youtu.be/vizoshanUQE)  
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)  
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> FAN ART:  
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
> [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
> [Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
> Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[_Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121) / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063) / [Steam - Klance Fantasy AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)
> 
> [MetroCon 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/ubguR0QeryQ) / [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) \- Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	24. Year 3 - Part 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) THANK YOU! We wish to thank you all for your thoughts and prayers during Hurricane Irma. We are both perfectly fine and were very lucky that the worst damage on us or friends and family was lack of power for a few days. 
> 
> 2) As a thank you, there will be this chapter and another tomorrow <3
> 
> We really love you guys. We are overwhelmed by your kindness and readership. Hope you continue to enjoy. Lastly, we've been getting a lot of amazing feedback off of Ao3 including fanart, comments, and even some upcoming cosplay/CMVs... guys, THANK YOU! We look forward to any future projects that relate to our fics and anything you've already done. If there is art or any other fan designs completed that aren't listed on the end notes, please link us! We wish to post links of all fanart and such within out fic for readers to also enjoy. Bless you all! Enjoy. - Luna and Vulpes

####  _ 23 Dec - 20:00 - Christmas. You spoke so highly of it. I wish I could experience what you spoke of so fondly. _

Ricardo and Lance held up and positioned the tree as Armando screwed in the truck to the stand. Natalie gave direction and once done, they all stepped back and admired their work. 

"Perfect," said Trish, "now time to decorate." She handed Keith and Ginny small boxes of Christmas lighting and ornaments. Lance took tinsel as Ricardo helped Ginny around the tree with the lights.

Melly and Henry had mostly played the avoiding game - keeping to themselves and the opposite side of the house wherever they all were. Lance didn't understand what they were doing but he was pleased that it seemed they were trying to play nice.

It bothered him that they refused to speak. He wanted to shout at them - scream at the top of his lungs - forcing them to see his way. 

His concentration returned when he was given the star for the top of the tree and he laid it on Keith's lap. Something about Keith's eyes always made him forget - even for a moment - all the problems that worried him. 

"Hold on to this for a moment. I'm gonna finish this end."

"Sure, for a moment I thought you were going to ask me to put the star on." Keith chuckled as he looked down at the star

Lance laughed and bent down to kiss Keith, "If you want to try, go right ahead."

"Let’s give it a try." Keith motioned for Lance to help him stand. He was grateful to have his upper body strength returning. It made therapy for his legs that much easier.

Lance took Keith into his arms and smiled as he felt Keith using his own strength to stand. Everyone else stood back to give them room as Ginny took the star to eventually hand to Keith once he was ready. 

They all smiled, knowing this was a big moment for him - for them. 

"Well hello. It's been months since we've stood next to each other." Keith grinned as he turned to reached to Ginny. 

Lance giggled as he held himself straight to be Keith's steady pillar. Ginny handed Keith the star once in position and watched with twinkling eyes.

"Tell me how to move," whispered Lance. 

"You're good where you are." Keith shifted, hesitantly taking a step closer to the tree. Very carefully he tilted the star onto the tree, pushing it into place with his finger tips. Only once it was in place did his body give in and he slumped into Lance's arms.

Lance held him firmly, not wanting to put him back on the chair as they both looked to the tree. "Good job, babe. One step closer to reaching your goals."

"Literally and figuratively." Keith allowed his head to rest on Lance's shoulder.

Lance used his strength to keep a hold of Keith. He didn't want this small moment to end. Looking around, he noticed Markus holding Natalie by the waist as they held each other close. Trish hugged Ginny from behind, enchanted by the beauty of the tree. Ricardo and Armando high fives each other for a job well done.

The McClain kids were happy - for once they were all happy. It had been a long time since they all stood together and not a single sparkle of sorrow crossed their faces.

Lance grinned blissfully as he turned his focus back on Keith. He lifted his chin off his shoulder and kissed him sweetly and gently on the lips. With a whisper, he spoke, "Thank you."

"For what?" Keith smiled but gave Lance a confused look. "I don't know what I did."

"You exist. You lived. You came into my life... I thank you and Miguel. I'm just... thankful."

"I could say the same thing for you. Without you I would have been lost..."

They kissed again, lost in the happiness of finally letting go of all their frustrations, anger, and worries. Now they had each other without hiding or holding back. Nothing could stop them from staying in this heaven.

Even the hateful eyes of Lance's parents scowling them from the hall.

#

####  _ 24 Dec - 7:00 - Even the fake peace is better than what I expected. _

Keith woke up early with Lance. He enjoyed his hot tea near the television as he awaited Lance to return home from the market with his brothers and father. He didn't have to worry about being alone as Ginny happily sat beside him, nibbling at her cereal. 

They decided to watch Voltron together, a small way of including Miguel into their holiday spirit.

"Daddy was weird. I don't know why he kept saying he was Zarkon."

"Yeah... I'm not entirely sure either... well." Keith looked at her. "Do you remember who Zarkon was before he became the enemy?"

"Kind of."

"He was the original black paladin. It kind of fits your dad doesn't it?" Keith poked her cheek before taking another sip of his tea.

"Yeah. I guess. Are you saying that daddy became evil?"

"No, that's where the comparison ends. Your father will always remain true to the qualities that make a paladin. He will always care for those closest to him.”

"Then, he's Voltron. Just like I always thought..." Ginny took a bite of her cereal and smirked deep into thought, "Daddy is Voltron itself. He brought the paladins together and saved the universe..."

"You know what, you're absolutely right. That's exactly who he is."

Ginny giggled. "I knew it."

Trish walked into the living room with a plate of eggs and toast. She handed it to Keith and then plopped beside Ginny with her own plate of food, "Please, Keith," she begged, "make today slightly more tolerable with a story of something stupid my husband used to do. I could use a happy story."

"Well there was the time he found out I was gay. For the next month he make everything rainbow colored that he could. The man tie-dyed my boxers... all of them. I mean have you ever had to eat rainbow colored eggs? It's not the most appetizing thing in the world.”

Ginny laughed, "Why did he do that?"

"He apparently wanted everyone to know that he wasn't ashamed to have a gay comrade." Keith laughed.

Trish shook her head, "That sounds like him. I remember his first gay pride parade. You would have sworn he was the bisexual one, not Lance. He went for his brother and made sure everyone knew he was comfortable in his own sexuality and body and that everyone around him should be too. He was being brave for Lance, just as he's always done for all his siblings."

"Daddy will always be brave and strong, no matter where he  is." 

Trish leaned in and kissed Ginny on the cheek, "And you've in inherited that trait." 

The garage door opened as the McClain men made loud grunting noises as they entered. A pack of gorillas entering with food ready for their family. 

"The pig is beautiful this year!" shouted Armando.

"It's a nice size. Very healthy," added Ricardo.

"A good pick, for sure," said Henry.

Lance walked into the living room and kissed Keith on the cheek, "It's going to be a  _ lechón _ to remember. You are going to try it, right?"

"I will try it, though I'm sure you won't give me much of an option." Keith grinned, always enjoying Lance's displays of affection.

"Me? Ginny would force it down your throat before me," he laughed.

"It's true. I can not allow good meat to be wasted. I'm making some left over sandwiches tomorrow for Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, and Matt. Everyone deserves to try a good  _ lechón _ ," she replied. 

"Alright, alright. I'll try it." Keith ruffled her hair.

"Are you going to join in the cooking of the pig too?" asked Ricardo, "comes with a rousing game of dominos and some beers."

"That part is up to you," said Lance, "although we'll need to get ready first since more family is coming." The statement caused Trish to groan.

"Let's get ready then." Keith easily shifted himself to his wheelchair. He tried to do as much himself so that Lance would only have to help him upstairs.

Lance told his brothers to start the mojo marinade as he took care of Keith upstairs. Once in the room, Keith started looking through his clothing, now placed in a drawer where he could easily access it.

"You don't have to dress too nice, but enough to impress the whole family," said Lance as he looked through his closet.  

Keith nodded as he pulled out a light weight red button down and a pair of dark jeans. "How many people exactly are coming?" He slipped into the pants before he started to button the shirt over a black undershirt.

"Um - not all of the family. A few of my aunts and uncles from both sides. Grandparents weren't able to come up.  _ Abuelo _ can't handle long drives... sucks. I really want them to meet you." Lance's voice softened as he pulled out a white button down.

"You sound like that's never going to happen." Keith pulled himself to his feet, using the dresser for support. "Lance I would do whatever it took to make you happy. Including going to Miami."

Lance rustled his fingers through his hair, "That's not it at all. I know one day I'll take you. Heck, you should just get used to making frequent trips, but I wish they were here. There would be less tension if they were." Lance moved over to the bed and laid back, head hanging close to wear Keith sat, "my  _ abuelos _ are the reason I feel comfortable with who I am. They taught me to accept who God made me to be and when Miguel gave me the courage to tell my family, they were the first two adults to not speak against it, but unfortunately they are frequently ignored by their own children."

"Everything will be okay.” Keith pulled Lance into his arms.

"They are going to love you when you finally meet them," smiled Lance, enjoying Keith's touch, "I can see you and  _ abuelo _ joking around a lot. His English is really broken, but he always has fun with it. I figure the two of you would swap Spanish and Korean curse words to tick off my parents."

"Sounds like a man I'm going to look forward to spending time with. For now we should get back downstairs."

"I really don't want to. I'd rather spend a Christmas here. In your arms, alone in this room. Maybe I actually get back to work on that painting I've been trying to do for three years." He pointed to the canvas covered in the white sheet. Keith had seen him work on it before, but it never seemed to become anything, most of the time staying hidden.

"I've been meaning to ask. What exactly are you painting?"

Lance stayed silent for a moment before covering his eyes with his arm and falling back on the bed, "A dedication to Miguel."

"Hey don't hide from me. I think that's amazing." Keith pulled his arm away.

"Yeah, if I can figure out what I want it to be. I've been struggling to figure it out for three years! It just won't come to me!" 

"You'll figure it out. Maybe now that we're being honest about our feelings will help." Keith leaned over and kissed him. "Let's not keep your family waiting."

Lance sat up and removed his shirt to start buttoning up his nicer top. Once we switched to a darker wash jean, he looked over to the covered canvas and thought to himself, " _ Maybe... _ "

Once done, he helped Keith down stairs where his mother awaited near Keith's main wheelchair.

" _ ¿Si, Mamí?" _

_ "Nada. Solamente quería saber dónde estaba." _

_ "Preparando para la fiesta." _

_ "¿Tú lo tienes que ayudar?" _

_ "Sí. Pero a mí no es molesta. Yo lo amo." _

Melly rolled her eyes and walked off into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Keith shifted himself into his chair.

" _ Mamí _ wanted to know where we were. I told her getting ready. Then she asked if I have to help you and I said yes, but that I don't care," he kissed Keith on the lips with a turn of his chin, "’cause I love you."

"She was annoyed because you helped me?" 

"I think she's more annoyed that I said I love you." Lance stood up straight, "she's gonna be pissed when Becca comes over tomorrow to get her present." Lance laughed to himself, "Hopefully it's working out with that guy she met at HoliCon."

"I'm glad she found someone. She really was a sweet girl." 

Lance agreed and moved towards the backyard. Keith kept close behind as they watched Ricardo and Armando rub the spices onto the pig.

"She's looking good," commented Lance.

"She's gonna be tasty! Go get the pit started," said Ricardo.

Lance walked over to the smoker, homemade, with coal ready to start blazing and preparing for the pig. He asked Keith to help him out a bit by passing the sticks and poking through to make sure it was the right temperature. In no time, it was ready for roasting and the McClain men brought it slowly into the smoker and left it to cook.

"Dominos?" asked Henry. The men smiled and went over to the back table where they set up the game and started to play in teams of two. 

Henry paired with Lance while Armando and Ricardo took the second team. They played several rounds with Keith simply sitting beside Lance watching. By round three, his hand sat on Lance's lap as they held hands and Lance played with the other.

Every so often Henry would look up to Keith. A scowl on his face, but then it shift into inquisitiveness. With each passing round his face turned more and more from anger to wonder. Lance raised an eyebrow when he noticed how relaxed Henry got. He decided to test it out and gave Keith a kiss on the cheek when they won a round.

Henry didn't squirm.

Two rounds later, they won again and Lance offered Keith and his father a high five. Keith was surprised when Henry offered him one as well.

"You wanna try?" asked Lance to Keith.

"Sure. You're going to have to help me. I've never played before."

Lance stood up and moved his chair so Keith could take position. He gave him the general rules and stayed close to assist as needed. 

As they took their pieces, Lance whispered tips into his ear, "You have to watch your partner. The point is to get low scores as a team not just get rid of all your pieces. So, pay attention to the numbers being laid out and what might be left in everyone's hand."

Lance allowed Keith to play on his own, only giving small hints when he realized he was about to make too bad of a move. 

"This is a lot more complicated than it looks." Keith commented as he kept playing. Eventually he started to get the hang of it. Especially when he realized that Henry thought very much the same way Lance did.

Henry kept playing his piece, leaving a small hint to Lance and Keith. Lance tapped Keith in the knee to signal which piece he needed to play. When it was his turn, Keith placed it down which eventually led to Henry putting down the closing piece and winning the round. 

" _ Si! _ Good job, Keith," said Henry. He stood up and went over to the cooler, bringing three beers.

"Thanks,  _ Papí, _ " said Ricardo.

"Who said this was for you. A gift for my partners," he popped the bottles and handed them to Keith and Lance, giving a cheers to their success.

"Thanks, you're a great partner to play with. I had a lot of fun." Keith smiled as he took the beer. 

"Another round?" he asked. 

They played several more rounds with each on, Lance helped Keith even less with each turn. By their final round, Keith and Henry won without any help.

When they finished, they all went to check on the pork and the commotion of the aunts, uncles, and cousins all started with their arrivals.

Lance grabbed Keith's hand. He could feel it shaking with nervousness, but the rest of him stayed firm yet friendly.

"Hey," Keith pulled him close, "just breath it will be okay."

"Yeah... I'm sure it will." He bit the inside of his lips as Ginny ran to them. 

" _ Tio _ , you okay?"

"He's fine, Ginny. Just a little anxious, maybe he needs to take one of my pills." Keith chuckled.

"I'll be fine!"

Ginny shook her head, "Just let me know and I'll grab the bottle if needed." She turned and waved at some of her cousins and other family members.

As they started making their rounds, Keith felt Lance's hand grip tighter. When the first set came, they happily greeted Lance and then awaited the introduction, "This is my boyfriend, Keith."

"Boyfriend?" said his cousin Julia, "I though  _ tia _ said you had a girlfriend."

"I did. But we broke up because I realized I'm in love with him."

"Oh! Well... welcome to the family." She bend down to give him a cheek to cheek kiss, "You are clearly too cute for him."

"Hey!" complained Lance.

"I don't know about that. I was smitten with him before we had even met." Keith smiled to Lance.

"Wait," asked Franky, her brother, "how is that possible?"

Lance scratched his nose, "He's also Miguel military buddy."

"Wait, the one from the funeral?" ask Malissa, another cousin.

"Yeah..."

"The one you wanted to beat up?" asked Marty, the oldest cousin.

Lance coughed lightly, "Okay! Yes that one! My god."

"Oooooohhhhh!" shouted all the cousins at once. 

Keith just chuckled, "To be fair once I met him, I couldn't stand him either."

"Oooooohhhh!"

"Okay, now you're being ridiculous." Lance's hand relaxed. The conversation having calmed him down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Keith took Lance's hand and kissed it.

Lance couldn’t believe it, but he stood, thrilled, that so far it was going well. They started walking around, introducing him to all the different family members that came down to Orlando for Noche Buena. Keith was overwhelmed by the people, grateful that he had taken his medication. Even so, when the opportunity arose, Lance stole Keith away to the opposite side of the backyard. He sat on the hammock as Keith moved his legs to lay on Lance’s lap. 

“Okay. I’ll review it one more time. That is Melissa. She is  _ Tia _ Sophia and  _ Tio _ Max’s oldest. They have one more but she’s in New York. That’s  _ Tia _ Alexia and  _ Tio _ Luis and they have two, who are Julia and Franky. That’s Stephanie and Jose, they are twins and their parents are on a cruise, their thirtieth honeymoon. My mother has more siblings and none of my dad’s family is here. And that is Marty. He is my  _ Tia _ Martha’s kid, but… well that’s complicated.” 

“Complicated? Lance your entire family is complicated.” Keith leaned back in the hammock. “What makes that complicated?”

“His mother, my  _ Tia _ Martha… she doesn’t really talk to the family anymore. Or more, the siblings don’t talk to her anymore. You would never know with how they treat Marty, but he can testify with how weird it is since he’s crazy close with his mom.” 

“Seems odd, but then what family isn’t odd.” Keith looked out at all of the family members mingling. This could one day be his family, but he wasn’t sure if they were ready to accept him.

“It's because she's a lesbian…” whispered Lance, barely audible with his eyes gazing into the mix of his family, “she had Marty when she was eighteen but when she was thirty she came out to the family when she told everyone her roommate was actually her fiancé… we lost touch after that…”

“So that’s why you’ve been so jumpy… you’re afraid.” Keith glanced to Lance before looking away.

“You heard the stories of Miguel fighting for me when I realized I'm bi at sixteen. It wasn't easy. My mother would often cry just looking at me… the disappointment…” Lance fiddled his hand on Keith’s legs, “I was afraid she was going to kick me out, but I'm sure Miguel put a stop to a lot of things she likely wanted to try.” 

“He really was always there for you.” Keith grabbed Lance’s hand to steady it, and to reassure him that he had support no matter what.

Lance huffed out a remorseful grin, “It's the little moments like this… that I really miss him.” A tear fell down Lance’s cheek and hit the top of Keith’s hand. 

“I know.” Keith pulled Lance so that they were lying close on the hammock. “What would he say about you crying about him?”

“He’d punch me in the arm before giving me a big bear hug with that stupid grin on his face. He’d likely say something like,  _ look at them _ ,” he began his best Miguel impression, “ _ cattle! All of them dressed in the same dots, but you and me. We’re made of different colors.  _ Then he’d point to this and all would be alright.” He lifted his hand to look at the blue bracelet.

“Then don’t you ever forget that again.” Keith held his hand so that their bracelets were next to each other.

They stared at each other underneath the setting sun. The pork smell covering the night sky as they smiled blissfully to each other.

Their gaze broke with Henry approaching them with a pitcher of freshly made sangria and three glasses, “Mind if I sit for a chat?”

“No, of course not  _ Papí _ ,” replied Lance. For a moment, he thought of changing the position between him and Keith, but the conversation gave him confidence to stand his ground.

Henry poured them all a glass and handed them out. They sat in silence for a bit before Henry broke the growing tension, “Keith. Tell me a little about yourself.” Lance knew that tone - a rare tone his father would express and it was reserved only for certain people. Lance grinned and nudged Keith to be honest and open.

“Well, there’s not much to say from before I came back stateside. I was in the foster care program and then when I graduated high school I went straight to the military.”

“And your time in the military, if you don't mind me asking.”

“I was placed in Miguel’s unit from the beginning. It didn’t take long for our superiors to realize that we worked well as a team. Well enough that they started to request us for missions.”

“Then, what Trish tells me is true. The two of your were more like brothers than simple friends?”

“Yes, he was my first brother. I was an only child turned orphan before my deployment. Miguel gave me back something I had lost… family.”

Henry leaned back in his seat. The words vibrated into his core knowing fully well the capacity of love and admiration Miguel could have and could bring out in people.

“My son was a good boy. He always fought for what he believed in and it does not surprise me to think that he died with that same pride on his shoulder.” Henry paused and refilled his drink, “I can't say that this will be easy for me. I don't understand this - these feelings you both have for each other, but I know what love is and I figure it's the same for you two as it is with my wife and me.” He sipped his drink, unable to look away from his glass.

“ _ Papí _ … are you saying…”

“I'm not saying I'm completely used to this idea or that I completely approve, but I am no fool. To deny the way you look to him would be repeating what we nearly did to Trish and Miguel when they were young.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Lance.

“Your mother and I nearly broke them apart when we learned she was with a child. We couldn't bare seeing Miguel give up his life for a woman at such a young age, but he fought, as he always has, and promised he would not ruin his life,” Henry looked to the house as his eyes scanned over to Trish and Ginny, “he kept his word, tenfold.”

“That’s who Miguel is…” Keith’s fingers trailed over his red bracelet.

“I will promise you this. I will try. I will learn to accept this, but I beg you give me time. I especially beg for your mother.”

“ _ Papí _ , you can't expect  _ Mamí _ to be so willing like you…”

“I must admit that your mother is more stubborn in this department. She's holding deep seated feeling from long before you were born, but sometimes we have to push away what we believe in order to keep the ones we love close.”

Lance gently moved Keith legs in order to reach over to Henry and hug him tightly, “Thank you,  _ Papí _ . Just knowing you're willing to try means everything to me.”

“Consider it a Christmas miracle.”

They laughed before Lance pulled away and wiped away his tears. Henry continued, “It helps that Keith is a nice strong man. Clearly you have a good head on your shoulder and you are well rounded and fit to be with my son. I now see why Miguel was so insistent that you would steal his heart upon arrival,” Henry winked.

“What?!” shouted Lance.

“I’m with Lance on this one… What?” Keith was flabbergasted.

Henry started to laugh loudly, nearly spilling his drink on the ground, “I see he told neither of you. Anytime your brother would speak with us over the phone or the video chat, he would rave about this person who he believed was a perfect match for Lance. Your mother would start shouting at him and he would speak back with how amazing this mystery person was. He never gave us a name, but he must have known your mother would never speak of it.”

“I can’t believe him…” Keith ran his hands through his hair.

“That weasel! I can't believe him!” Lance nearly lost his mind.

“I find it endearing,” said Henry, “to think, he always did get everything his way or did he merely know everyone better than they knew themselves… I should go. It's nearly time to remove the pig. Get ready.”

Henry left the two alone to think over what had just happened. “I'm starting to think we may not be in this with our own freewill,” Lance joked.

“You’re the one that grew up with him.”

“I didn't have a choice but to have him in my life. What's your excuse?”

“Can anyone really ever say no to him? Because I didn’t think it was possible.” Keith grinned and kissed Lance’s cheek. “Either way I still had to fall for you.”

“All very true,” he smiled and kissed Keith once again. 

A few minutes later, Lance left Keith on the hammock as he helped his father and brother remove the pig from the smoker. Ginny ran over to Keith’s side as they watched, together, the meal get prepped and cut. They all fell weak as each of them took a bite of the crispy skin. Lance took a piece and brought it over to Ginny and Keith. Ginny inhaled her piece, crunching down and savoring the delicious pig skin.

“Go on. Try it,” Lance handed Keith his piece.

Keith took the piece, noting how quickly Ginny had finished hers. He bit down and ate the piece. At first he wasn’t sure how he felt, but in the end decided that it was really as good as they all said. “I’m pleasantly surprised.” 

“Now wait until you taste the actual meat. Ginny, take him to the dining table. I’m gonna finishing helping out.” Lance walked back to the pig and assisted with cutting and portioning the meat for serving. At the table, the various side items were laid out across a long rectangular table: moro rice, plantains, Cuban bread, tomato salad with onions, tamales, and various other Cuban delicacies. 

Keith sat at the corner of the table with Ginny taking over the end. Trish sat across from Keith with a smile as the different family members started sitting around them. One thing was for certain - Melly placed herself as far away as possible from Keith as she could, but she still kept a glaring eye. 

When the meat arrived to the table everyone cheered. Ricardo received a slap on the hand for trying to take meat before grace. With a respectful gesture, Keith held onto Lance’s hand as Henry completed the family prayer. With a squeeze of reassurance, Lance smiled to Keith and wished him a Merry Christmas. 

Everyone darted their hands towards the food, starting their conversations about everything and anything they could think of. Ginny, naturally, took the spotlight on their side of the table, discussing her singing lessons and how she finally enjoyed going to school since the  _ incident _ had been taken care of and the three girls were banned from the campus. 

“I hear you have a boyfriend,” teased Armando. 

“Yes,” added Natalie, “I hear he is a real sweet talker.”

“What?” blushed Ginny. 

“Sweet talker? Freddy?” laughed Lance. 

“I don’t know about that, but he certainly dotes on her.” Keith chuckled.

Ginny covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the blush. 

“We will have to meet this young man,” said Ricardo, “give him the McClain welcome.” 

“Don’t you dare do anything to scare that boy. He’s a good kid,” said Trish, “plus those two have done enough to him over the years.” 

Keith and Lance smiled with pride. “What else is an uncle suppose to do?” said Lance. 

“We were just doing our jobs.” Keith raised his hand to high five Lance.

They laughed and kept enjoying their meals. From the corner of his eye, Lance noticed his mother whispering to her sister and point towards Keith. He hated the look of disapproval coming from her eyes. He watched as Henry tried to stop the nonsense, but she merely screamed at him in Spanish for speaking against her. 

It was with one specific comment that Lance was thrown over the edge.

“ _ ¡Yo no soy, tía!”  _ he shouted,  _ “yo me quedo quedar con esta familia. Pero yo lo amo también y yo me quedo quedar con el. _ ”

“ _ Lance, tú no sabes que es el amor, _ ” replied Melly.

“ _ ¿Por qué tu dice eso? Tú ni lo quiera dar un momento para sabe quién es el. Tú solamente vea tu hijo creciendo como persona que tú no quería. _ ” 

The room grew tense as Lance’s words started to become firmer and hostile. Keith had no clue what was being said, but he understood the tone and the subject matter. 

_ “Ya, para con esto. No puede tener familia con el en el futuro.” _

“ _ ¿Por qué no? Todo que importa que lo amo y quien me ame a mi. Tú no tienes respeto para mi. _ ”

“ _ Lance… _ ”

“  _ ¡No tú no me puede decir que yo hago con mi vida! _ ”

“ _ Lance! _ ”

“ _ ¡No! _ ” He stood up, slamming his hands on the table, “I’m done having this conversation in Spanish! It allows you to hide because you know he does not understand it. Say it in English,  _ mami. _ Tell Keith the truth!” 

“You want me to tell the truth,” Melly shouted, “fine. I hate you! I don’t welcome you to this family! You have tricked my son into sinning and because of you Lance will never have a good future! You are the reason I can’t sleep at night because you have taken everything away from me! You are the reason my son is dead!” 

“Melly!” shouted Henry as he trying to calm her down. She shoved him away as her eyes glared directly to Keith. 

“You should be the one that’s dead, not him!” 

“Get out!” shouted Trish as she held a crying Ginny in her arms, “I will not allow this talk in my home! Get out of my house!” 

Keith looked at Melly, guilt and remorse written across his features. “She’s right…” His voice was quiet barely a whisper. “It is all my fault.”

“No,” Lance immediate directed his attention to Keith. He could never accept this kind of talk from him. “That’s not true. Don’t listen to her.” 

“I knew you were the reason I lost my son…” Henry tried escorting Melly out; her sisters following close behind as everyone else stayed frozen in place, not sure what to do. 

“Get the fuck out now!” shouted Trish. 

Natalie and Ricardo bolted to their feet and helped Henry escort Melly out of the house. Armando walked over to Ginny and held her to give Trish a moment to cool off. 

Keith stayed where he was, simply staring at his plate.

“Keith, please. Don’t take what she says serious.” Lance gripped onto Keith’s hand, trying to get him back from the glazed look in his eyes. It had been so long since he saw that face - the one right before a panic. “Please… stay with me.” 

“She’s right…” Keith clenched his hand, digging his nails into his palm. “She’s absolutely right.”

“Keith… please, don’t.” He reached over and embraced him, but he could feel the lifelessness in his body. He had disconnected himself from the world and there was nothing that could bring him back now. 

“You’re going to tell me that what I witnessed didn’t happen? That there was nothing I could have done.” Keith pushed away from Lance and started to wheel himself inside.

“No…” Lance whispered. He punched his fist against the table and then looked to the rest of his family apologetically. None of them needed the apology. They knew who was to blame, but none of them could speak. “ _ Feliz Noche Buena…” _ He whispered, standing up and leaving the table to go after Keith. 

#

####  _ 25 Dec - 3:18 - The nightmares have returned because they figured out my secret. _

_ “Miguel! I swear to god don’t you dare give up on me now!” Keith shouted at his comrade as he tried to shake him awake. The rest of their squad had pushed forward to cover the area. The mission had been compromised and all they could hope for was an opening to retreat or an evac.  _

_ Minutes passed and the gun fire hadn’t slowed down. Keith could hear the heavy artillery exploding around him. He couldn’t leave. He wasn’t going to abandon the only family he had to be lost in the battle field. Stumbling to his feet Keith grabbed the straps of Miguel’s pack. It took every ounce of his strength to haul him the few feet into the alley way. Looking down at Miguel, Keith felt as if the wind had been knocked from his chest. Blood had seeped into Miguel’s uniform turning it a horrific shade of reddish brown. He had all but stopped breathing as his last few coughs trickled blood down his jaw. _

_ The moment of hesitation was all it took for an enemy soldier to find Keith. The last thing he heard was the sound of the AK-47 and his body falling to the ground. _

Keith bolted upright in bed as he screamed. No matter how hard he tried his vision wouldn’t clear. He rubbed his eyes but it felt as if he was looking into a room filled with residual gunfire smoke. Trying to reach for his gun he fell out of the bed and tumbled to the floor.

He could feel the his breath shortening as he realized his legs weren’t responding. Everything around him was unrecognizable and only reinforced the panic rising in his chest.

Lance felt something missing and startled awake with the sound of Keith falling, “Keith…” he panicked the moment he saw the terror on his face, “Keith babe!” 

Keith’s hands shifted between tearing at his shirt and holding his head. He could feel the impact of the bullets, each one a point of agony in his chest. Lance’s voice didn’t even register in Keith’s mind, the former soldier too far lost in his own mind.

“Keith!” Lance shouted again and ran down to the floor. He sat on his knees and gripped his hands on Keith’s arms, “You're in Orlando! You're home with me, Lance!”

“Miguel… I can't leave him there!” Keith tried to shove Lance away and stand only to fall to the floor again.

“Keith…” Lance’s voice dropped. He couldn't hold back much of his tears, “Miguel is gone… it's been three years.”

Keith body slumped against the bed as his shoulders shook. “It’s all my fault… it shouldn't have been him.” He covered his face as the tears started to fall. It was no longer simply gunshots and screams that echoed in his mind but the words of Melly McClain. 

“No… please don't let her words get to you… please Keith,” Lance cried. The guilt of having brought such pain to Keith ruined his emotions. He hadn’t said the words, never once believing they were true, but they were said by his mother -  _ his  _ mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUSLY THANK YOU! Your thoughts and prayer meant a lot and helped us through Hurricane Irma. We were both very lucky, but please make sure to help by donating money, food, and/or blood to the right places to help those who weren't so lucky. 
> 
> CHECK OUT BELOW! New fanart was given to us and it was AMAZING! (JAM BOY JAR AND A FEW CHAPTER SCENES!) Please let me know if you every have art from out fics! We always wish to see them and post them here (I feel as if I'm missing some from someone... and I can't remember!) This goes for all our fics! We love art in all its forms <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)  
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)  
> Our Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Our Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Chapter 21 Trailer](https://youtu.be/vizoshanUQE)  
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)  
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> FAN ART:  
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
> [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
> [Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
> Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
> [Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) - [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
>  _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[_Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121) / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063) / [Steam - Klance Fantasy AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)
> 
> [MetroCon 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/ubguR0QeryQ) / [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) \- Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	25. Year 3 - Part 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for Year 3 (OMG GUYS!) ... I wonder what Year 4 will look like (long and interesting to say the least). Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Make sure to be linking us your fanart or fan creations! Just got one for our fic "Steam" !!! Its wonderful!!! - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> [Steam (the fic)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508) - [Klance Mated gif/Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BZE3ZPdnJ44/)

####  _ 27 Jan - 11:30 - It’s all gone… the progress … the sanity… I can’t lose him too… that’s why I have to do this. _

Keith held onto the rails, his knuckles turning white. The therapist kept instructing him to go at his own pace, but she knew better by now that his own pace was all or nothing.

Luke watched from the corner, texting Shiro what he saw. The two had found a balance of handling Keith’s most recent demands of secrecy. They were glad that this time they had someone they could rant to about his foolishness.

His admirable foolishness.

“You said by now I could be able to walk the length of the rails. It's three feet. I'm not leaving until I do it.” Keith feebly snapped at the therapist as sweat dripped down his face and back.

She luckily didn't take offense to his brass nature and harsh voice. She knew better than to question his tone - she knew very well his motivation. “Then, keep going.”

Keith took another shuddering breath as he took another step. His muscles screamed at him as he forced them to work. Each step was more painful than the last and yet he continued. He was running out of time. Time he couldn't afford to waste.

“Just a few more steps.”

Luke looked up from his seat and videotaped Keith reaching the end of the rail. With a proud grin, he sent it to Shiro as the therapist helped his positioning at the end.

<\\\>

_ Luke: <Video Sent> _

_ Luke: He’s more determined than ever. _

_ Shiro: Poor sap is in love. _

_ Luke: He better be. lol. _

_ <\\\> _

The therapist placed Keith back on his chair and recorded his results, “I know you feel like you aren't achieving your goals, but you are ahead of where we would expect you to be.”

“Where you expect me to be is barely able to walk. My goals may seem lofty but I'm going to walk before April.” Keith leaned back in his chair, breathing hard.

Luke stood up and pocketed his phone, “You don't seem to understand how determined he is. His goal is more than just walking.” Luke poked him on the shoulder.

Keith waved Luke's hand away. “Shut up. I just need to walk to that damn grave.”

The therapist smiled, “If you keep this up, you’ll achieve your goal sooner, as long as you keep up with your stretches. Your muscles are too tense and with you doubling your sessions, you need to triple your stretches.”

“So I'll triple my stretches. I'll do whatever it takes.”

Luke shook his head and stood at the door, “You're getting a little over your head.” They waved goodbye to the therapist and went to Luke’s car.

“You didn't hear her… Luke you didn't hear the things his mother said. I'm not going to face Miguel in a chair after hearing that. I can’t.”

“Lance told me a little, but I sense one needed to be there to get the full scoop. You can't take what she says completely to heart. She doesn't agree with who Lance is and sometimes it's those closest that may never give in.”

“I don't care if she never gives in. I'm not telling Lance every piece of the truth until I can walk on my own from the car to the damn grave.” 

Luke opened the car door and leaned against the hood as he allowed Keith to load himself, “How do you think he will handle it? The whole truth.”

“I don't know… he could hate me. He could leave me.” Keith hauled himself into the car.

“Or he can stay and see the blank pieces I saw the first time you told me. Keith, are you still refusing to see the whole picture?”

“I did it. I sent him first… if I had gone it would have hit me and not him. There isn't anything else to the picture.”

“Yes there is… but no matter what I say, you won't see it.” Luke closed the car door and packed the wheelchair before entering the car. He drove off into the streets and headed to the McClain home.

Once they arrived, Luke helped with the chair, but Keith independently removed himself onto the chair and into the garage. “Same time Thursday?” asked Luke, “Shiro has his tux fitting that day.”

“Yeah… same time.” Keith started to wheel himself inside.

He heard silence coming into the home, wondering if anyone was even around or if the cars outside the driveway were an illusion. When he shut the door, he heard footsteps running down the stairs towards him. Covered in splatters of various paint colors, Lance rushed to Keith’s chair. He half expected a kiss, but instead Keith was bombarded by a worried and angry Lance. 

“Where have you been?”

“I was with Luke. Why are you so frantic?”

“Allura called!”

“I'm fine.” Keith wheeled past Lance making his way to the kitchen.

“That is not what I said. Keith, she said you've missed your past four weeks of sessions.” Lance followed close and stopped in front of him, “If you don't stop moving, I’ll do the thing.”

“Lance, I told you. I'm fine.” Keith stopped and looked up at him. “I haven't stopped taking my meds and I'm still using the techniques we worked on.”

Regardless of his response, Lance did the thing. Sitting on his lap, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck, Lance grumbled, “But why miss the sessions?” 

“Sitting around and talking doesn't help. Not like that at least. I've said everything I need to say for now.” Keith buried his face in Lance's chest.

“Have you? You've been more restless than ever,” Lance relaxed and started playing with Keith's hair, “you've been talking in your sleep.”

“There are plenty of people who talk in their sleep.” Keith tilted into Lance's touch.

“But do they all wake up in a sweat? I've been trying to be mindful of you waking up and leaving you to handle it on your own, but knowing you've been skipping sessions now worries me.”

“It's the natural progression of things. I'm telling you I'm fine.”

Lance rolled his neck back. Gripping his fingers into Keith’s hair, he tugged it back so their faces would meet. He didn't let go as he spoke, “Then tell me where you have been during the time you should have been with Allura?”

“I was out with Luke, we were getting lunch. He offered to help with taking me to PT and my stretches now that Shiro is busy with the wedding.”

“PT? But I thought your PT was on Thursdays, not Tuesdays?” His fingers laced tighter into Keith’s hair teasingly.

“It is. Shiro has his tux fitting on Thursday. So Luke offered to take me.” Keith moaned slightly.

“But I thought you just said that you were with Luke  _ today _ doing your stretches and PT.” Lance pulled back Keith’s hair slightly, “what are you hiding?”

“I'm not hiding anything. We went to lunch and then he offered.” Keith gasped slightly trying his hardest to keep a level head.

Lance glared at him, “I can tell you're hiding something. If it wasn't cause I trust you so much, I’d think it's something really bad. So instead, I'm going to pretend it's something really good. Like a present or something that will just make you crazy happy… but I will figure this out.” Lance released his hold of Keith’s hair and relaxed his body across Keith's lap, “just tell me something good about today. Honestly. I've been worrying since I got the call.”

“I… uh… I walked three feet today.” Keith tried to hide the smile. “There were those railings at a park we passed and I wanted to give it a go.”

“Ah! Seriously!” Lance darted up and hugged Keith, unknowingly wiggling his hips on Keith’s lap, “that's amazing, babe! I'm so proud of you!”

“Thanks. They told me it would take two more weeks to do that.” Keith grinned as he reached out to Lance.

“I can't wait to see it, but as I promised, it will be saved as mostly a surprise.” He turned his head to give Keith a big and proud kiss, “One literal step closer to your goal.”

“I'm going to walk on my own when we visit. No help from rails or you or anything. He'd never let me live it down.”

“He’d be teasing you the whole way.” Lance grinned, “Maybe I should get off your lap now. I'm sure my lanky body doesn't feel all that nice after a while.”

“I don't mind your lanky body on me.” Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's waist. 

Lance grinned playfully and grazed his finger against Keith’s cheek, “Yeah? Well, maybe I can take a break from painting and we can get some time together upstairs before everyone is home?”

“Yeah? So you can torture me with what I can’t have yet? You tease.” Keith kissed Lance’s palm as he smirked.

“So kissing isn't good enough for you? I knew it! You are in this relationship only for my body,” he joked, pretending to faint in Keith’s arms. He laughed before kissing him, “I just want to hold you for a while. Is that alright?”

“I can work with that.” Keith yawned as he covered his mouth. “Those three feet took a lot out of me anyway today.”

“I'm sure.” Lance stood up and stretched his arms, “Come on. To the bedroom.” 

They walked over to the stairs. Lance helped him up and on the second floor’s chair. Once in the bedroom, he went directly to his painting and sat on the small stool. 

It wasn't the painting he wanted to work on, but a project for his art class. “Does it even look like the beaches of Miami?” he asked. 

“I wouldn’t know. Never been.” Keith wheeled himself over to the bed and shifted himself into a comfortable position.

“Does it even look like a beach?” he laughed with a sigh, “I'm finding my lack of inspiration annoying. I got too used to drawing strictly fan art.  _ Paint your inner peace _ . What does that even mean!” 

“What do you find the most calming? Your inner peace is what you go to when you’re stressed or overwhelmed. It can be anything or anyone.” Keith laid back on the bed and closed his eyes.

“Reading. Drawing. Fandom. All those things relax me and bring me peace, but so does the ocean… which is why I started this image, but it doesn't feel right.” He sighed and started cleaning his brushes and paint.

“I don’t know what to tell you then.” Keith looked over at him. “I know that I’m the most relaxed when you’re near.”

Lance grinned as he closed the box with the supplies inside. He removed his painting shirt and tossed it on top before crawling into the bed, “I can say the same.” He laid on his stomach, chin and arms resting across Keith’s chest, “maybe i'll just draw a painting of you. Not like I don't have enough art of you everywhere in my computer.”

“You do have a lot of images of me don’t you.” Keith smiled as he began to run his fingers through Lance’s hair. “I’m surprised you haven’t taken many more pictures lately.”

Lance giggled, “That you know of.”

“What other pictures have you taken?” Keith propped himself up on his elbows.

“You're adorable when you are sleeping peacefully or when you're so lost in conversation with Ginny. The pictures are on my phone, but once I sit and edit them, you wouldn't even realize it.”

Keith shifted so that he laid along Lance’s body. “I love you. Even when you’re creepy and watch me sleep.” He chuckled, partially burying his face in the sheets.

“What can I say? I enjoy every aspect of you. I have to capture it as best I can. I'm excited for my summer class. It'll be digital photography. I'm hoping to improve my editing skills and maybe finally get this project off my computer and to the public.”

“I think it would be good for people to see it.” Keith pulled Lance close as he wrapped his arm around his waist.

“I think it will be good for you to see it. It really tells a story… maybe one you haven’t realized yourself.”

“Yeah…” Lance could feel Keith’s breathing even out as his arm relaxed. It seemed that every time Keith came home from being with Shiro or Luke he was exhausted and would simply pass out.

Lance nuzzled closer to Keith. He wasn't tired, nowhere near being sleepy, but he enjoyed having Keith in his arms and he could easily find peace in simply holding him as he rested. He laced his fingers through Keith’s hair, massaging his scalp as his eyes started to close. 

_ “This is it…” _ Lance thought to himself, “ _ this is what brings me peace…” _

#

####  _ 14 Feb - 18:00 - I hate sometimes how right you were about him. How he really is secretly the kindest person I will ever meet, even kinder than you.  _

Keith rolled on the bed, sweat on his forehead as another nightmare came and went. His body ached from the therapy earlier in the day and the startled awakening didn't help the tension. He turned over to look to Lance as he did with any nightmare, but then he remembered that Lance had a night shift and hadn't gone to sleep with him.

He forced himself out of bed and onto his chair before rolling out to the stairs. With determination, he used the strength of his arms to hold onto the railing and slip his way down the stairs with slow and steady steps - progression. 

It took all his effort, but the pride on his face of getting himself down the stairs, much against the pain, was all worth it.

He climbed onto the downstairs wheelchair and rolled around, trying to find Trish and Ginny to figure out their dinner plans. He shouted for them, but there was no response. 

Then, he saw something moving in the backyard. He rolled over to the door and then froze in place. The sun was only starting to set, but the twinkling of the lights hanging from the backyard trees, chairs, and table already illuminated as of the sky was black and the stars were blazing. The sweet scent of honey sauce against the savory chicken came from the grill as an unusual breeze blew threw the Florida sky. 

He kept looked around the backyard, but he saw no one insight, but he knew who had done all of the changes.

“Keith?” said Lance coming from the kitchen with a tray of strawberries and melted chocolate, “how did you get down the stairs?”

“I used the rails and walked down them. What’s going on?” Keith turned to look at Lance.

“I - I wanted to surprise you. It’s Valentine’s Day.” Lance turned his head away and blushed, lifting the tray up higher to try and cover it.

“I guess the days just blended together… I didn’t know.” Keith hated that he had ruined Lance’s surprise. “I can go back inside if you’d like.”

Lance ran to his side, nearly dropping the tray, “No! No, no, no! I was about to wake you up. It's fine. Stay.”

“You really are a hopeless romantic.” Keith smiled as he reached out to touch Lance’s cheek. 

Lance leaned into his touch, “I try to be at least. Come on. Roll yourself to the table while I flip the meat.” Lance quickly snuck in a kiss to his palm before walking the tray to the table and then to the grill to check on the food. 

Keith settled himself on the outdoor dining table before looking over to Lance and his usually rhythmic self dancing as he cooked - it was the little things that seemed to cause Keith to grin. 

Lance returned to the table and opened a cooler to reveal a bottle of red wine. He pour them each a glass before sitting down beside Keith and taking his hand, “Do you like it?”

“It’s wonderful, I love it. You didn’t have to go through all of this trouble.” Keith sighed, “I wish I could do the same.” His hand fidgeted against the chair.

“Don't worry too much about it. You want to know a little secret… this wasn't my idea.” He laughed as he took a sip of his drink.

“No? If it wasn’t your idea, then who?”

“Take a guess who the little match maker was,” Lance reached over the table and took a strawberry, dipping it into the chocolate before holding it out for Keith to eat, “I'll give you a hint. I'm sure part of the reason was so that I didn't get the chance to volunteer chaperoning her date tonight.”

Keith laughed before eating the strawberry from Lance’s hand. “I promise that when I’m completely recovered I’m going to give you a proper date night.”

“Yeah?” He reached for another strawberry for himself, “tell me. What would you do?”

“You want me to spoil the surprise? I don’t think so.” Keith took a sip of his wine with a smirk.

“Oh come on! There has to be a way for you to tell me something,” Lance raised an eyebrow with an evil smirk. 

“Nope. Not going to happen. I can’t divulge secrets like that.”

“Come on,” he leaned closer to Keith and placed his chin on his shoulder. Lance started to nibble on Keith’s neck, speaking between each one, “then, tell me what you would do for me on any other day. Maybe not that first date, but tell me something else.”

“Honestly,” Keith started to turn bright red, “I really just want us to spend a night together… where we’re not sleeping.”

Lance felt the rising heat of Keith’s blush against his lips. It only intrigued him more. With a snicker, he bit the end of Keith’s earlobe before whispering, “Yeah, I’m looking forward to that too… but I must admit I’m kind of liking the torture of waiting.”

Keith moaned, though it came out more as a whimper. “Maybe you, I hate it.”

“Really?” Lance crawled his hand up Keith’s neck slowly before tangling his fingers into Keith’s hair, “cause I noticed, for a big bad soldier, you enjoy being tortured.” He grabbed a handful of Keith’s hair and tugged it back, giving Lance more access to his neck. He hadn’t intended to get so close to Keith, nearly getting off his seat and sitting on him - maybe he had lied. He really couldn’t wait much longer either. 

“You have a problem with that?” Keith grumbled as he tried to even out his breathing. Lance was getting him worked up and it was driving him mad.

Lance forced Keith’s face to reposition in front of his own, leaving their lips only an inch apart, “Not at all. I just wasn’t sure your  _ preferred  _ methods would be, but I’ve been picking up some hints.” 

“There were a few things I was able to keep secret from the rest of our squad.” Keith couldn’t take his eyes off of Lance. “I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out at the grave site…”

“I also was in disbelief you apparently had feelings for me at that time, so I thought it was all just banter,” he cockily laughed, “I wasn’t lying, in case you were wondering.” 

“You were far too knowledgeable to be lying.” Keith leaned forward and kissed Lance. 

“I haven’t used any of them recently,” Lance looked away from a moment, “she - she wasn’t open to that stuff really. I mean, not some of the stuff - most of the stuff - I have.” 

“Hey,” Keith pulled Lance’s face to look at him. “I don’t care. I don’t care that you were with her. I don’t care that it took us this long. All I care about is that you’re with me now.”

Lance’s smile soften, “Okay. Well, when the time comes, we’ll do what makes us both happy. Cause, you’re right, that’s all that matters now.” 

“Now I’m starving.” Keith grinned as he quickly kissed Lance again.

Lance leaned back, “For me or food?” He stood up and went to the grill to check on the food. 

“I’d be lying if I didn’t say both. I hate waiting for everything… even if I was able to walk down the stairs.”

“But you walked down the stairs,” Lance checked the meal and realized it was done, “that is a huge stepping stone for you.” He placed the food on a large cutting board and walked it over to the table. Keith began to roll his seat closer to the table, but was pushed away by Lance as he took his seat on Keith’s lap. Cutting into the chicken, he moved it over to feed Keith behind him. 

At this point he was clearly going to tease all night. 

“Seriously? You’re just trying to make this worse.” Despite Keith’s verbal protest he complied.

“I can make it way worse. I can start rolling my hips,” he did it once just for punishment. Taking a bit of the food, he proceeded to feed a clearly flustered Keith once again. 

“You’re evil. I’m beginning to realize you’re far more evil than your brother.” Keith ate the bite of food as he wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist.

Lance chuckled, a hiss escaping his lips, “It’s only cause you desire something from me you never wanted from Miguel.” 

“You’re right. I want you and it’s driving me mad that I can’t have you.” He placed his forehead against Lance’s back.

Lance sulked and he took the piece of chicken into his mouth, “I didn't mean to upset you. I was only trying to have a little fun. I guess I didn't think it all the way through…” he put the fork down and shift his body to face Keith, “it's killing me too, but I remember how much I love you… like, I actually really love you and for some reason it just reminds me that you're worth waiting. My mind has wandered into places of ideas, things we could try and do now or how we can go about getting some of that level of intimacy. And trust me, I have a list if you're interested, but then I realized why push it. I know that you want to have me in that way. I want it too, but we both want it when we are both at our best and that is worth every second of waiting.”

“It is worth it. I don’t want you to be with me like that unless I can give you the complete me.” Keith reached up taking Lance’s face in his hands. “I’m going to make sure that it happens sooner than later.”

“Yeah? How? The amount of secrets I keep feeling floating around you always seem to make me worry.” He poked Keith on the nose, “Spill.”

“No. Just trust me.”

Lance grumbled and swiftly turned back around to face the meal again, “Then feel the wrath of my hips!” He jokingly rolled his hips once again. With a laugh, he returned to the meal and kept eating while feeding Keith.

Keith enjoyed the food, as well as having Lance so close. He wanted to tell Lance everything, but he knew that the reaction while not as severe as when he was fighting would not be a positive one. 

When the meal finished, Lance cleaned up the area as Keith left for the kitchen to load the dishwasher. He dried his hands from some of the soap and rolled back outside to find Lance standing in the middle of the backyard, gazing up into the sky. 

“When I was a kid, my parents didn’t used to leave us kids behind on Valentine's Day to go out on date. They used to take all of us and we would celebrate together. When I was twelve, I asked my  _ mami _ why and she replied,  _ hoy es un día para celebrar el amor en todas sus formas _ \- Today is a day to celebrate love in all of its forms.” He sighed as his body relaxed before he started rocking back and forth on his feet, “I wish she would listen to herself for once… I wish Miguel was here to tell me I made the right choice… I know I did, but I hate not having him here to reassure me.” 

“You know what he would say.” Keith rolled over to him. He locked both of the wheels and very carefully stood. “He’d tell you that you’re strong enough to stand on your own.” He reached out pulling Lance to him.

Lance giggle, half crying, “I know… but even through you, it just doesn’t seem like enough. I wish it was his voice. I wish he could see us together. I just wish the glue that held my family together was still with us… but you’re right. You both are right…” Lance held Keith close, trying to give him some support, but not too much that he couldn’t practice his own strength. 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance as he started to sway. As he rested his head on Lance’s shoulder he started to hum. Lance relaxed against him and moved along, enjoying the vibration of Keith’s voice and the thrill of holding him in the slow and steady dance to “The Only Exception” by Paramore. 

Even though in the distance they could hear the cars from the usual Orlando traffic buzzing through the streets, the loud shouts of children playing from several houses down, and the commotion of life happening all around them, for that moment - that single magical and unrealistic moment - they both felt as if they were dancing in the stars with only the eyes of the universe staring and blessing them. 

#

####  _ 21 March - 12:00 - One day at a time. That is all it takes.  _

Shiro sat beside Keith on the couch, waiting for his next therapist appointment when his phone rang. With a chuckle, he didn’t even say hello when he answered it and handed it to Keith, “Your mother is calling for her weekly check in.” 

He took the phone while rolling his eyes. “Keith? Shiro? Is anyone there?” asked Allura. 

“We’re both here. You know I’m going to tell you that you don’t have to keep calling me.” Keith sighed.

“And I'm going to keep calling you at least once a week since you won't come to therapy. It's becoming annoying how you keep changing your mind,” Allura sighed, “I assume you are skipping my session for physical therapy again?”

“Possibly. I haven’t changed my mind. My priorities have shifted slightly that’s all.”

“I figured. Are the meds working? Do you need more?” asked Allura, trying to get to the point.

“They’re working during the day… I have about a week left.” He couldn’t say it out loud that the nightmares had returned twofold. That anytimes he closing his eyes for even a moment meant risking another attack.

“Alright. I’ll send a script for a refill. You said days, how are nights going?”

Keith was silent on the phone. He stared down at the floor between his feet. He knew that she was going to figure out. He had come to the conclusion long ago that she was far better at her job than he had given her credit for.

“Keith… please consider either coming in to a session to discuss this matter or allow me to prescribe you a sleeping medication until you are ready to come back. You can not allow your physical body to heal and your mental health to wither,” she replied. 

“My mental health is fine. I’m no worse off than most of society.” Keith lied. He lied as he knew she was telling the truth. It was getting worse, and eventually he wouldn’t be able to hide it from Lance.

He could hear the grunt in Allura’s voice. She didn’t trust him for a second. “I expect to see you sometime this month. Even if it’s just once. Don’t make me use Ginny to guilt trip you.” 

“Fine. I’ll meet with you next week. Happy?”

“Yes. I have set an appointment for Wednesday. That way you don’t have to skip your double physical therapy. A compromise.” 

“Okay, well we’re starting. I’ll see you Wednesday.” He hung up the phone before hearing her response.

Shiro took his phone back and shook his head, “Seems she finally won that argument.” 

Keith couldn’t reply as he heard his phone buzz.

<//>

_ Trish: Have you seen Lance? I thought he had the next three days off? Is he with you? _

_ Keith: I haven’t seen him since this morning. I’m with Shiro. _

_ Keith: Is everything ok? _

_ Trish: Yeah. I was just wondering.  _

_ Trish: I was hoping to ask him to help me clean the garage today. Do you know of any plans he has? I tried calling him, but it kept ringing. _

_ Keith: I have no idea.  _

_ Trish: If you get a hold of him, have him call me. Thanks.  _

_ <//> _

Keith looked to Shiro, “I’ll be right in just give me a moment.” Quickly he dialed Lance hoping that he would pick up.

He answered quickly, “Hey Red, what’s up?” 

“Trish is looking for you. Apparently you’re not answering her calls.”

“Yeah. I’m avoiding her. If you speak with her, just tell her I’m spending my next three days off with Hunk. I’m sure she’ll ask why you’re not a part of this, but come up with some lie.” 

“How can I lie when I don’t even know what you’re doing?”

“I’m heading to Miami for the next three days.” 

“Why on earth would you do that? Lance what is going on?”

“Okay… you know how you’re keeping a secret from me. Call this even?” 

“Fine. I’ll see you when you get back then.”

“Just don’t tell Trish! She’ll tell my sister and then Natalie will tell  _ mami _ and none of them know I’m going to be in town. So, just come up with that lie for me. Hunk will back you up if needed.” 

“Sure.”

“Thanks, babe… and, so you know, this is for us,” Lance’s voice softened, “I’m doing what Miguel would have done.” 

“I trust you. I’ll talk to you later.”

They hung up. Keith proceeded to his physical therapy as Lance drove down the highway towards Miami. Hours later, he arrived at a small townhouse right off eighth street in the heart of Little Havana. Parking the car, he knew the risk he was taking and how much trouble he could get himself into for doing this. 

But he kept remembering that he now needed to do what Miguel would have done. 

With a deep breath, he stepped out of his car and knocked on the door. Marty said everything should work out fine, but that he would visit after work just to make sure. His cousin’s words were not reassuring, but it didn’t matter. Lance had a goal. He was going to achieve it. 

The door slowly opened as an older Cuban woman peeked through the crack. It took her a moment to register who stood in front of her, shocked and scared all at once. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, pleased to see him but nervous as to why - it had been a long time since she saw a McClain. 

“ _ Hola… _ I wanted to talk. I didn’t know who else to turn to,” he gave a saddened grin and held back wanted to reach for her and embrace her. It had been too many years and the last memory he had of her was the warmth of her hugs, “Please.  _ Tia Martha, _ I need you…” 

#

####  _ 24 March - 11:30 - I have to do this… If not now… it might never happen… _

Keith stood at the edge of the rails at the physical therapist office. Standing on his own had become easier by the day. Even walking with the help of the rails and his upper body strength was easier. This was the moment of truth. He needed to walk to Luke on his own.

Luke stood there, trying to control the jittering of his hands. He hated to admit it, but he wanted more than anything to see Keith happy and get what he always wanted - to be the man he wanted to be for the man he loved. 

“Come on Keith. Moment of truth,” said Luke, smiling with encouragement. 

“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one whose muscles are screaming at you.” Keith took a deep breath as he let go of the rails. Carefully he started to take hesitant steps forward.

Luke watched carefully. He tried not to move, not wanting to take even an inch away from Keith as he kept walking. 

There were a few moments where Keith wobbled and the therapist took a step forward. He was rewarded with a glare from Keith as he continued to press forward. The distance was daunting, nearly across the entire room, but Keith had requested it. He had measured out exactly how far it would be from the car to the gravestone. The exact same distance Luke had stood from him.

“Pretend I’m something you want,” Luke joked, “I mean, at one point you did, but I’m sure I’m just this disgusting blob now.” He laughed, noticing that anytime he teased, Keith would scowl him, but not notice the amount of successful steps he would take. 

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime Keith made it to Luke. He didn’t collapse like he thought he would, instead holding onto Luke’s arm for slight support. Sweat dripped down his face and his breathing labored but he did it.

“Look at that. A week ahead of schedule. Proud of yourself?” Luke grinned. 

“Yeah, now just to do it on uneven ground.” Keith chuckled to himself.

“Actually if you’re okay with it, I was going to suggest that you possibly exchange out your chair for a cane. Now that you’re mobile you should be moving around on your own as much as possible.” The therapist started to jot down notes into Keith’s file.

“Well, isn’t that a wonderful suggestion. Old man Keith and his cane,” said Luke, “you look good for your feeble age.” 

“I’m going to beat you with it.” Keith glared at him.

“It’s only necessary if he’s going to be moving for distances longer than this. He’s proven that his body can handle this.”

“Then, I guess the questions becomes, are you ready to take that cane and walk back into that house?” asked Luke.

Keith looked at the cane that the therapist offered. Hesitantly he took it and rested his weight on his own legs using the cane for support. “That will be one hell of a birthday gift.”

“That’s right, it’s the twenty-fourth. Sorry I forgot, but I recall you telling me to forget it,” replied Luke.

“I did… not exactly the happiest day of my life.” He started to make his way to the door, getting used to the cane.

“Well, hopefully this changes your mind,” he pointed to the cane, “just home or you wanna grab a beer to celebrate the cane?” 

“I could use a drink, but just one. Then home.” He waved goodbye to the therapist before leading the way out.

“Perfect. Calling Shiro. He should be done with flowers by now.” Before Keith could object, Luke called Shiro and arranged a place to meet. On the way there, Luke kept fiddling his fingers on the steering wheel, something clearly on his mind, “May I make an odd confession?” 

“Sure?” Keith glanced at Luke unsure with what was on his friend's mind. 

“I still hate you. For everything you put me through, but I'm finally over it. Seeing Lance that day of the accident, that was the moment I knew the break up was the right thing to do… I have a date this weekend.”

“I expect you to hate me for that, but a date? That’s great.” Keith grinned genuinely happy for Luke. 

“I finally decided to get back out there. It came to me. Our relationship wasn't so bad. You were generally good to me, I mean you weren't horrible. You could have been a jerk, or abusive. Hell you could have cheated on me, but you never did any of that. So, I finally realized how much better we were apart and now I have a date.”

“I may have done something… something small, but something.” Keith shifted away from Luke slightly. 

Luke’s forearms bulked as his hands squeezed the steering wheel, “You know, I value this friendship we have now.” He spoke through his teeth, “So I'm going to ask very  _ politely _ for you to tell me, honestly, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“Remember that Christmas party a couple years back where Lance was really upset and drove off in a hurry? Well he had kissed my cheek under the mistletoe… only I started to make out with him.” Keith had now shifted as far as he could from Luke in the confines of the car. 

Luke was silent, emotionless, and absent. The only indication that the words came out clear were the veins sticking out of his forearms. 

Then, he started to laugh. Hysterically laugh loudly in the car between his words, “Of course you did. Why? Why am I not surprised? Of course you started  _ making out  _ with Lance  _ while  _ we were dating! Of course you didn't tell me until  _ now. _ No! It makes perfect sense that you kissed the guy - the reason - we broke up, nearly a  _ year  _ before we actually broke up!”

“Look I know it shouldn’t have happened and it was stupid and selfish and every other adjective that I’m sure you use to describe me. You have to believe me when I say I never wanted to hurt you.”

“Well I really want to hurt you right now! I'd hit you in the balls, but you just got the feeling back in your legs so consider that a birthday present. Fuck!” Luke punched the steering wheel, “no… no. You know what. Fine. That… that was stupid. You and I broke up a long time ago. But you're paying for my drinks now.”

“I can work with that.” Keith’s body relaxed knowing that Luke was calmer. “I was willing to let you take a swing at me if it was what you wanted.”

“Not yet. I don't hit the crippled.” Luke laughed before parking the car at a small bar. They slowly walked into the door, but the moment they saw Shiro, Luke rushed to the bar and didn't even bother to greet Matt and Pidge as well.

“Two shots of tequila please,” he asked the bartender.

“Is that the kind of party we are having? Cause I wasn't expecting that,” commented Pidge.

Luke took one of his shots, “Oh no. Both of these are for me… did you guys know that Keith kissed Lance while we were dating?”

All three heads slowly turned to Keith as he finally approached them, shocked, in awe, but for some reason not completely surprised.

Pidge chuckled, “Knew it.”

“Shut up, Gremlin.” Keith propped himself up against the bar as he ordered himself a jack and coke. “I came clean about it.”

“Still. I knew you had feelings for him, but I never thought you would do that,” said Shiro.

“And to keep it a secret all this time,” said Matt, “what would Trish say.”

“She knows. I had told her a long time ago. Forget it, I’m a dead man. Luke, I wish you success in your dating endeavors. Shiro, Matt I hope you have a long and happy marriage. Trish is going to murder me for a list of many other reasons someday.”

Luke started genuinely laughing and took a seat at the bar, “I won't say anything to her. It's seriously fine. The tequila is doing its job and knowing this is top shelf on your dime.” He winked.

“Regardless, that is not why we are here,” said Shiro, “congrats on the upgrade to cane.”

“You look like my grandfather,” joked Pidge.

“Have I told you recently how much I really don’t like you.” Keith rolled his eyes at Pidge. “Thanks, Shiro, it’s going to be interesting getting around the house.”

“Do they know?” asked Shiro, “or you planning on just walking in?”

“They have no idea. I honestly wasn’t expecting to be out of the chair until at least next week.” Keith couldn’t hide the smile on his face. He was ecstatic to be out of the chair and have more freedom.

“Well I'm happy to see you walking again, Jam Boy,” Pidge smacked his back, “just. If you can. Don't take back your apartment. I really love my own freedom.”

“I have no intention of taking back the apartment. You have nothing to worry about.”

“To Keith’s recovery!” she lifted her glass from joy, “and thanks for all the free furniture.” She laughed.

“Do you have any plans for your first day back on your feet? Any  _ intimate _ plans?” asked Matt, simultaneously leaning closer to Shiro for emphasis.

“Lance is actually really busy right now. He’s staying with Hunk so he can work on one of his projects for class.” Keith nursed his drink.

“On your birthday?” commented Shiro.

“It's your birthday?!” shouted Pidge.

Keith groaned as he downed the rest of his drink and ordered another one. “What part of don’t talk about that little fact about today didn’t you understand?” He glared at Shiro.

“Sorry,” Shiro winced and shook his empty glass, “this was my third drink.”

“I'm getting him loose,” replied Matt as he order Shiro another drink.

“Why? It's your birthday? What so bad about it?” asked Pidge.

Keith went silent as he turned towards the bar. His hand started to shake forcing him to make a fist to will it to stop.

“Hey… sorry. It's cool,” said Pidge. She knew the tremble well and look of his hardened face. “Today is just about you and your cane.”

“Yeah… just me and the cane.”

Shiro put his drink down, “Luke, maybe he should go home. I'm sure you're tired from all the therapy.” 

“I’m fine. I don’t need you all to walk on eggshells around me.” Keith sighed as he looked to Shiro.

Shiro gave a half smile as Matt slowly raised his glass to Shiro’s lips, “Keep drinking.”

“Why are you trying to get him drunk?” asked Pidge, “he's already going to marry you. So calm down.”

Matt laughed, “It's cause drunk Shiro lets me explore a bit more.”

Keith choked on his drink causing himself to go into a coughing fit. “Please stop right now. Just stop talking.”

Shiro laughed as he finished his drink, “He doesn't like to hear about our  _ explorations. _ ” 

“Yeah! And neither do I, thank you!” replied Pidge with the same grimace face as Keith.

“I’d like to hear more… although, I just realized,” said Luke before he turned to Keith, “did you ever take the  _ pictures _ back from Lance?” 

“Nope. Trust me I tried, but he refused and someone decided to help him hide the files.” Keith glared at Pidge.

“Look, when someone asks me how to really hide photos or files, I'm the perfect person to ask,” she smiled wickedly, “for the right price I'll delete them.”

“I let you keep my apartment! How is that not the right price?!”

“Cause you already said I could keep it! No take backs!”

“Luke, how badly do you want those photos gone?”

“I would like for them to disappear. That would be nice,” he replied.

“What’s your price, Pidge?” Keith started to reach for his wallet.

“Oh cash? I was expecting your eternal and undying service to me at my every beck and call, but cash works. It’ll be nice. One hundred and they will disappear from any server it ever touched.”

Keith opened his wallet revealing more than just a hundred dollars. “Here.” He handed her a hundred dollar bill.

“They will be gone by morning,” she smiled.

“You clearly are dirtier than I expected,” said Matt.

“Says you!” joked Luke , “you got this hunk and I'm scared to think what is going through your mind.”

“We are not starting that conversation back up.” Keith pointed a finger at Luke.

“We are not. We are stopping right here,” said Shiro as he stumbled to his feet. Matt chuckled through his teeth, “We should likely go before I get any more drinks.” 

Pidge stood up and patted Keith on the back, “This was fun. I need to hang out with my gays more often.” 

“Your gays?” questioned Matt.

“I own you all. When will you realize this?”

“I realized this a very long time ago. Shiro is right, if you drink any more, Luke, I may not get back home.” Keith chuckled as he grabbed his cane.

“Yeah. Let's go.” 

Keith paid their tab before they left for the car and back to his home. With a grin, Luke stayed in the car and didn't assist Keith out, “Hope they don't freak out too much.”

“If you stick around in the driveway for a moment you might hear them scream.” Keith grinned as he turned to make his way into the house.

He cracked the door open and heard the usual chatter of Ginny and Trish in the living watching television together. He slowly made his way and called out his usual greeting.

“Hey Keith welcome… oh my god! You're walking!” shouted Trish as she rapidly turned around on the couch and onto her knees to face him.

“Uncle Keef! Oh my god!” Ginny sprinted to her feet and dashed to him. She stopped with enough space to be near but not touch him.

“The therapist said that since I was successful walking unassisted across the room that he felt comfortable enough having me walking from here on out.” Keith grinned as he held his hand out for Ginny to come closer.

Ginny slowly went in for a hug, thrilled that she was able to embrace him standing again, “Best news ever!”

“I guess his birthday present can't top this moment,” smiled Trish.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” Keith held Ginny close.

“I know. But we never do and this year we wanted to.” Trish stood up and held out a brand new helmet, jet black, and upgraded compared to the model he had before. Ginny let go of Keith and took the helmet in her hands.

“I know you don't like to celebrate your birthday, but I knew that one day, hopefully soon, you would get on a bike again. So, I wanted to make sure you were protected,” she flipped the helmet over to show the same fairy picture tapped inside, “how else would you keep safe?”

Tears welled up in his eyes as he took the helmet from her. “This… this right here is better than any other gift.”

She leaned up to her toes and kissed Keith on the cheek. It was the first time - the first real time - he noticed how much she had grown. “ _ Tio  _ has no idea we bought it for you. He kept trying to convince us to forget it was your birthday.”

“Of course you didn’t listen to him.” Keith couldn’t stop smiling even with the tears.

“We wouldn't tell if you don't,” winked Trish.

“My lips are sealed. Now I hate to ruin a wonderful moment, but I’m exhausted.”

“Of course. Go and rest,” said Trish. She automatically started walking towards him but stopped, “you got this now. Right?”

“Yeah, I’ve got it. I may be stopping a lot but I’ve got it.” He handed the helmet back to Ginny. “Would you mind placing this where it belongs? It makes it easier to get up the stairs if I don’t carry anything.”

Ginny took it and nodded. Trish and her stood at the bottom, watching with gleeful eyes. They didn't care how long it took him, just seeing him take each step overwhelmed their hearts - and reminded them of the pride Miguel would have likely sensed for his best friend.

Keith fell to the bed the moment he reached it. The discomfort of an empty bed was always apparent whenever Lance wasn't home, but as usual his exhaustion didn't stop it from making him fall asleep into his nightmares. 

However, his mind wasn't given a full chance to develop into a dream state before Keith was woken up by someone shaking him.

In the middle of the night, Keith’s blurry vision saw the shape of Lance sitting beside him.

“Keith. Wake up.”

“Lance? What are you? I thought you were going to be gone for a few more days.”

“Nope. I'm back. And just in time…” he nervously fiddled his fingers on his leg, “Look, I know you said never to mention your birthday. That I'm forbidden from ever discussing it, but I can't ignore it. You're my boyfriend and no matter your reasons, I want to celebrate you coming to life cause without today, I wouldn't have you.”

“You and apparently everyone else.” Keith sighed and moved to stare up at the ceiling.

“Aw! No one listened to me. How sweet? I'll scream at them later for it, but for now…” Lance clicked the trigger of a lighter and lit a single candle sitting on a cupcake, “today is officially March twenty-fifth. Not your birthday. So, to quote  _ Alice in Wonderland _ , have a very happy unbirthday to you.” He held out the cupcake sitting on a small plate nestled on Lance’s palms.

“You… are the most perfect boyfriend I could have asked for.” Keith shifted to sit up.

“Well. Make a wish. Blow out the candle.”

He closed his eyes and after a moment blew out the candle.

Lance took the cupcake and started peeling the wrapper, “So, what did you wish for?”

“If I told you it wouldn’t come true.” Keith leaned in and kissed Lance.

Lance giggled, “Well then I hope it was a good one. Cake?” Lance took a bite before holding out a broken piece for Keith to eat.

Keith ate the cake from Lance’s hand. “Did you see what Trish and Ginny got me for my birthday?”

“No. It's kind of two in the morning. I tried to keep quiet.”

“So you didn’t notice the brand new helmet sitting by the front door?”

“No! They got you a helmet! Damn!”

“Ginny apparently hopes that I will ride again.”

“Does she?” Lance chuckled eating another bit and offering Keith another as well, “and do you hope to get on a bike again. I'm sure once the settlement from the accident is done, you'll get enough money for several new bikes.”

“I haven’t really thought about it.”

“Well then, don't. You have other goals now. Maybe that can be a next step goal, after you achieve one.”

“I did achieve one today. You really are oblivious aren’t you?” Keith laughed and shook his head.

Lance’s eyes perked up. He started looking around, clearly having missed something. Missed - he realized, “Where is your chair? Is that a cane?”

“It is.” He carefully picked it up and placed it between them.

“And you're using it?” Lance’s smile kept growing.

“I am. Luke dragged me to a bar today so there was a fair amount of walking.” Keith found Lance’s grin contagious.

Lance was in disbelief. He held out the cane, “Can I see?” 

Keith took the cane. “Go stand by the door.”

Lance hastily did as he was told and waited. He bit his lip, excited and nervous all at the same time.

Swinging his legs off the side of the bed, Keith carefully stood. His hand shook slightly as he steadied himself with the cane. “Just so you know Luke called me an old man today.” He started to walk over to Lance.

Lance carefully watched each step Keith took, “He's an idiot. All I see is a hot young man coming my way.”

Keith grinned as he took the last few steps. Carefully he reached out to Lance, wrapping his arm around his waist. “A man who loves you.”

“That's just a bonus,” Lance smiled ear to ear as he held Keith and leaned in to kiss him, “that was the best experience of my life. I can't believe you pretty much did it!”

“I may still have the cane when we go but it's better than the damn chair.” 

“That's fine. Perfectly fine,” Lance was holding back tears as he pulled Keith closer, “God, I want to ravish you. Just…” he blushed - an intense blush as he whispered, “I want to make you mine.”

“One day you will. Once I'm able to do this completely on my own.”  Keith held Lance close as he buried his face in his shoulder.

“Can we at least like make out until morning? I have work in the afternoon. You off?” he half joked.

“I think my boss will understand if I don't show up.” Keith took a step back towards the bed.

Lance moved along with Keith and ended up falling down, holding himself up with his arms, “Sooner or later, this will all be memories.”

“Yeah, sweet wonderful memories.” Keith pulled Lance close and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos. Updates will be back on regular schedule, every week on Sat <3 LOVE YOU ALL! - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)  
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)  
> Our Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Our Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Chapter 21 Trailer](https://youtu.be/vizoshanUQE)  
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)  
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> FAN ART:  
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
> [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
> [Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
> Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
> [Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) - [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
> 
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[_Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121) / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063) / [Steam - Klance Fantasy AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508) /  Interstellar Dreams - Alfive x Lotor AU [MetroCon 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/ubguR0QeryQ) / [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) \- Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	26. Year 4 - Part 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ####  _TRIGGER Warning:_
> 
> There is mention of suicide in this chapter. There is never shown the act of or someone completing the act, but mentioning that it was part of there past. Please be careful if this is a trigger. Thank you. Marked off to give warning. 
> 
>  
> 
> Author notes: Um... I'm blank today. No idea what to say expect, thank you as always for your comments and kudos. It was so nice to hear from all of you about having kept us in your thoughts. Bless you all! Enjoy the start of Year 4! - Luna and Vulpes

#  **Year 4**

####  _5 Apr - 8:00 - This is it… You always hated lies and half truths… so I’m going to tell him. I’m going to tell him everything._

_ <//> _

_Lance: I need advice._

_Becca: On what?_

_Lance: My family. They are coming tonight and they are going to ruin everything._

_Lance: Keith is walking. With a cane, but walking and he’s going to achieve his goal of walking to Miguel’s grave this morning, but then my whole family is coming over._

_Becca: That’s fantastic!  I’m so happy for him and you._

_Becca: Lance your family can only ruin it if you let them._

_Lance: I may have done something I shouldn’t have._

_Lance: Remember that aunt I told you about. The one no one has spoken to in years._

_Lance: I may have visited her about a week ago in Miami without anyone but Keith knowing._

_Becca: You’re playing a dangerous game_

_Becca: What did you want to come from all of it?_

_Lance: To find someone in my family that would accept me if my mother decides to abandon me. But mainly, I’m hoping to fix it._

_Becca: Then you do what is best for you and Keith. No one else really matters_

_Lance: That’s pretty much what I needed to hear._

_Lance: How is that guy? Is he treating you right? Do I need to punch him or anything? Remember, I’m here if you need me to get all mage on their ass._

_Becca: Lol no need to do that. He’s been great. Super sweet and thoughtful._

_Lance: Good. Good._

_Lance: You deserve nothing but the best. :)_

_Becca: So do you and you’ve found him._

_Lance: I clearly never deserved you._

_Lance: You’re too pure for this world._

_Lance: Not pure enough to not order that commission. It will be ready in two weeks. I’ll have the sketch ready for review this weekend._

_Becca: I’m excited to see it! I wish you luck today. I have to go._

_Lance: TTYL._

_ <//> _

Lance opened the last chair and then dusted his hands on his pants. Ginny and Trish stood beside Miguel’s gravestone before Lance took to the opposite side. Both stood there watching with excitement, nervousness, and anticipation.

Clearing his throat, Lance tried to hold back from getting overly emotional, “Whenever you’re ready!”

Keith stepped out of the car, a little wobbly at first. Once he had gained his footing he started forward. It was the longest walk of his life and for a moment he wasn’t sure if he could make it.

The three stood still, not wanting to take a single step closer to him. This was his moment - a right of pride for his hard work and dedication to his goal. With encouragement, Lance’s smile grew wider with each step Keith took, but he didn’t say a word. None of them did. They didn’t need to. All the glory within the sound of each footstep against the dirt ground and the slight breeze of the spring air.

He reached the edge of the group and reached out to Lance. The heat of the day had worn him out much faster than before. He couldn’t trust himself to stand on his own for long.

Lance reached out his head and only guided Keith into his arms the remainder of the way. Not once did he step forward or pull Keith towards him. Every step was in Keith’s control. “You did it. God, I can’t even control my joy.”

Ginny and Trish cheered from the sidelines, watching the two hold each other as they congratulated Keith with a small set of party poppers.

“That was exhausting.” Keith rested his head on Lance’s shoulder. “I swear to god, Miguel, if you’re still laughing at me when I get up there I’m gonna smack you.” He chuckled.

Lance pulled him into a kiss, “He can deal with me first.”

“You know,” commented Trish as she walked around and took her seat, “He’s likely patting himself on the back right now. Proud of what he accomplished.”

“He was always full of himself.” Keith sat with some assistance from Lance.

“But this is what Miguel wanted,” Trish laughed.

Ginny took the seat beside her and started taking out the sandwiches and moving the cooler to sit beside Lance’s seat for whenever they decided to start drinking. “Daddy always used to say that they were made for each other.” She winked with a giggle.

“I honestly can’t believe how much you remember what your father said about Keith. Really, it was like only ten percent of our conversation, but it seemed to stick,” replied Trish.

“Daddy made Uncle Keef sound like some diamond he found in the desert, but the jewel was made just for _tio.”_

“Ha ha… Miguel was not that sappy for things like that. He was a manipulator,” said Lance finally sitting and taking out his traditional can of Miller Lite. With a scowl, he popped the can open and chucked half of it. Then, handing it over to Keith.

“You really don’t think he was that bad. Go ahead, Keith, tell him how Miguel was back then,” said Trish.

“Miguel was the sappiest man I’ve ever met. Every village we went to he’d try to find some shop to buy some pretty little trinket for Ginny and Trish. He had momentos all around our bunks. The man was a hopeless romantic.” Keith grimaced as he finished off the can of Miller Light.

“Well, yeah, when it comes to Ginny and Trish I believe it! He was always like that, but not with anyone else. He was prank city outside of his girls,” said Lance.

“If only you knew, Lance. All the things he said about you,” replied Trish handing them sandwiches.

“It was bad… He used to talk about you so much that I felt like I knew you. As if we had been friends for years.” Keith smiled at the memories.

“You’ve said this before… I honestly never believed you. Still don’t,” said Lance.

“Please! Miguel would rave about you to his comrades at dinner parties for military banquets when he was home. He would go on and on about how trustworthy and loyal you are and that you were more of a father to Ginny that he could be.” Trish pet Ginny’s hair back with a sweet smile.

“That last part is not true. He was a wonderful father.” Lance sulked in his chair.

“And you are a great _papi_ ,” said Ginny.

“I told you to never call me that,” Lance opened a cider after giving one to Keith. His voice sank into his throat as he spoke, displeased and uncomfortable.

Keith reached out to Lance. “He knew that you would never replace him… he didn’t want this for you but trust me when I say he’s proud.”

“I know… but…”

“Get over it _tio._ I’m turning fourteen in a few weeks. I think I figured out a bit how the world works, at least our world, and I know who my father is. He will always be my daddy and no one can replace him. Just like no one can replace you,” said Ginny.

“Oh god… fourteen…” whispered Lance as he sipped his drink, “does that mean I’m old?”

“That makes us ancient.” Keith smiled, “And that's okay, because there's still so much more.”

“More? Someone has suddenly become optimistic,” giggled Trish.

“I can walk, granted not well, but it's something. That and I couldn't ask for a better partner.” Keith looked to Lance.

Lance blushed and joking swatted away the emotions, “You hear that, Miguel, he likes me. You better be happy up there!”

“I'm positive he’s at a bar somewhere  popping bottles with all sorts of people saying _you see that,”_ Trish did her best Miguel impression, “ _I made that happen. Me! All me!”_

“ _Mamí,_ give me a little credit,” laughed Ginny.

“I'm giving Ginny most of the credit on this one.” Keith chuckled as he remembered all of their conversations.

“Yeah?” asked Lance, “What did she do?”

Ginny snickered and pretended to lock her lips with a key and toss it, “My little secret.”

“She's turning into him,” sulked Lance, completely smiling.

“She's been just like him for sometime now. Neither of us stood a chance.” Keith reached out patting him on the shoulder.

“Oh my god,” shouted Trish, a sudden realization hitting her mind.

“What!” replied Keith.

“You're turning fourteen!”

“Yeah…” said Ginny, confused.

“Which means in a year you’ll be fifteen.”

“Oh… my… god! We are losing time on it already!” shouted Lance as he darted to his feet.

“Oh no,” Ginny complained, placing her face into her hands.

“You have to start thinking of a theme,” said Trish.

“Which then leads to color choices. We need to sit and start organizing,” Lance chugged the rest of his cider and then hastily tried to pack them up.

“Um… dare I ask what is going on?” Keith looked between the three of them completely lost.

They all froze as Ginny slowly looked up from her hands, “You know the traditional sweet sixteen birthday, well hispanics celebrate it too except when they are fifteen and we call it a _quinceanera_ . It's the day a girl becomes a woman…”

“And it is the most important part of a girl’s life outside her marriage!” shouted Lance.

“It's going to be crazy, is what it's gonna be.”

“I see…” he looked to Ginny sympathetically, “then I'm going to stay out of it. Ginny if you need a moment free of the planning and everything, I'm here.”

“I'm going to literally need you to just always be there so I have one sane person around me at all times.”

Lance violently shook his head agreeing with her statement, “I can't be the sane one for this. It needs to be someone not a McClain.”

“Then I'm your guy.” Keith glanced at Lance as if he was crazy.

“Come on! Let's go! We have to have a basic plan before _Mamí_ shows up. If not, she'll try and take over and we are _not_ letting her touch this!”

Trish quickly stood up, shaking her head of even the thought of Melly trying to control this event.

“It's going to be a long weekend,” whispered Ginny to Keith, “isn't it?”

“Yes, a very very long weekend.” Keith sighed as he stood.

#

Lance sat on the couch, but his eyes were on the window. He was too distracted by the cats passing by to notice Keith poking him in the arm or the trail of Goldfish crackers he started piling on his crossed leg.

It became a small game for Keith to see how long it would take him to notice. His Goldfish bag was almost empty.

“Lance…” Keith chose to forego the goldfish and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek slowly trailing kisses down his neck.

His legs wiggled causing the Goldfish to fall all over the couch. He started humming in response, subconsciously leaning towards Keith. It was an opposite reaction to his words, “Babe, stop. They are in the kitchen…” he moved his neck to give Keith more room.

“I don't care. You're being distant and that's my job.” he whispered against Lance's skin.

Lance shivered and finally turned to face Keith. His hands gripped to his shirt, “You are making this difficult. I can't be all _turned on_ and then have them arrive.”

“No? It's a little late for that.” Keith glanced down with a smirk.

Lance turned bright red as he pulled down the hem of his shirt, “Oh my god… babe!”

“What? I didn't do anything. All I'm guilty of is worrying that the man I love is allowing something to close him off from me.”

Lance mumbled trying to calm himself down, “I don't mean to be closed off. I'm just… worried.”

“Well stop that. I love you and no matter what happens we’ll survive. Look at what we've already survived.”

Lance reached over and took Keith’s cheek, “I know… but I'm still nervous. I know they aren't going to stay over. Trish won't allow my mother to spend the night anymore, but…” he bit his lip, “I'm just scared.”

“I'm not. If I have to be strong for both of us I will.” Keith placed his forehead against Lance's.

“You just don't know…” his voice lowered, almost sounding like the wind, “you don't know what I did…”

Before Keith could reply, the doorbell rang. Trish came in and motioned for the boys not to move. She was not going to have them stop being cuddly cause Melly would be walking in. When the door opened, Ricardo and Armando barged in with their suitcases.

“Don't worry. These are ours and Natalie’s and Markus’s. _Mami_ and _Papí_ are checking in to the hotel,” said Ricardo.

With a sigh, Lance leaned closer to Keith, “Some relief.”

Ginny ran in and gave everyone hugs. When Natalie walked in, Ginny froze and looked down to her body.

“ _Tia_ … I don't mean to be mean, but you _feel_ different.”

Natalie laughed, “Yeah? Do I feel, fatter?”

“Don't answer that!” shouted Lance, “that has to be a trick question!”

“Is it?” Natalie smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach.

“Nat… are you?” asked Trish.

“Ginny is finally going to have a cousin.”

They all screamed. Lance leaping off the couch to run to his sister and give her a big hug, “Keith! You're gonna be an uncle again!”

“Congratulations, Natalie.” Keith stood and walked over to her. He was grinning not only for her good news but that Lance was finally distracted from his worry.

Then the McClain siblings froze.

“Your walking!” shouted Armando.

“Yeah. We have good news too,” smiled Ginny.

They all shouted again.

Keith grinned, “With some help.” He motioned to the cane, “Another month or two and I might be able to do all on my own.”

“That's so awesome! Why didn't you tell us!” asked Ricardo.

“Clearly for the same reason none of you told us Natalie was pregnant,” replied Lance.

“The element of surprise is always better. Come on, let's get you all settled,” said Trish.

They all helped each other as they asked the two _cripples_ to stay on the couch. Natalie and Keith enjoyed conversation, giving each other details of what had happened the last few months.

“You make him crazy happy. He literally texts me about it all the time.”

“It goes both ways. I don't think I would have recovered like I did if I didn't have him.”

“Oh god! You both are so sappy! I love it, please don't stop,” Natalie playfully pushed Keith’s arm.

Ginny arrived with a bright purple notebook and placed it on Natalie’s lap, “Before you speak. Yes, that is what you think it is and no, I will not change the theme for anyone.”

Natalie started opening the notebook and squeaked when she realized what it was, “This is seriously your theme?”

“Not. Changing. It.”

“Is there something wrong with the theme?” Keith looked at Natalie. “I don't even know what the theme is.”

“Voltron.” Ginny crossed her arms and smiled devilishly.

“Of course. It's perfect, I'm not even going to bother arguing it,” he chuckled.

“ _Abuela_ might argue, but I'll defend it. It's perfectly you and that's what matters. Aren't you still thirteen?” asked Natalie.

“For a few weeks more.”

“I get it now.”

The remainder of the family walked back and sat around the living room. Lance asked for Keith to stand for a second, allowing him to slip in and have Keith sit on his lap to hold him close.

This was all he wanted - his family - comfortably together, chatting, having a good time with good company.

It all had to be ruined with a doorbell.

Trish didn't hid her groan as she stood and slowly approached the door. “Don't,” she warned Lance, “try and behave.”

“I will. Today.”

Melly and Henry stood at door and slowly walked in. It was silent but Melly adjusted her stance as she watched Lance pull Keith closer and Keith openly accept his embrace.

“ _Hola_ ,” she said.

“ _Hola,”_ replied Lance.

“How are you?”

“Good.”

“How is everything?”

“Perfectly happy,” replied Trish.

“That's good to hear,” said Henry. Unlike his wife, he was trying not to bring too much tension into the room.

“Please _Mamí,_ sit. Keith,” Lance smiled, “help me grabs some drinks?”

“Sure,” Keith stood taking a few steps to allow Lance to get up. His hand gripped the cane a little tighter than before. Already in this short period of time he had moved more than usual.

“Keith… you're walking,” whispered Henry in disbelief.

“We said good things were happening,” said Lance, but his eyes glared at Melly, “excuse us. We will be right back.”

They walked into the kitchen before Lance pulled out a chair for Keith to sit.

Sitting down Keith looked to Lance slightly confused. “What are you up to?”

“I wanted a minute away. I need to calm myself down.” That's when he noticed Lance’s hand trembling - visibly shaking.

“Come here.” Keith grabbed Lance's hand and pulled him towards himself. “Then just hold me.”

Lance did as he was told, taking deep breaths and inhaling Keith's scent, “I'm scared I'm going to break the small thread keeping us together, but I have to stand my ground…”

“You have our support no matter what. I will always love you.” He gently kissed Lance, savoring the moment.

“I know what I did won't risk us… I knew it won't risk my relationship with my siblings or Trish and Ginny… I'm afraid to loss my mom… I may be angry at her, but I still don't want to lose her.”

Keith simply wrapped his arms around Lance. He didn't know what to say, choosing instead to silently support him.

They stayed close, tightly wrapped in each others embrace before Lance finally exhaled deeply with a warm breath. The air brushed against the nape of Keith’s neck. “Don’t shut down this time… I don’t know what she might say, but I know she will attack you. Please, just don’t shut down this time.”

“I'll do my best. I didn't mean to last time… she caught me off guard.”

“I know,” Lance pulled back and placed his hands on Keith’s cheek, “everything I’m about to risk is for us. I’ve never felt so close with someone that I was willing to do this, but Miguel saw it and now I feel it. It’s time to fight back for once.”

“I've got your back, no matter what.” Keith reached up running his fingers through Lance's hair.

Lance leaned in for a kiss. He needed the taste of encouragement. The flavor of hope and determination that only Keith could provide. No one he knew had struggled as much as the man he loved and now he needed his strength to move forward.

When he pulled away, he forgot for a second the tension that covered the house, only losing his thoughts to the blue-gray tones of Keith’s eyes. “I’ll get the tray. Start getting ready to stand.”

Lance gathered some drinks and cups, following Keith back into the living room. They all watched them arrive. Ginny sitting on Trish’s lap for her mother’s comfort as the rest sat almost one sided, opposite of Melly and Henry. Henry jumped to his feet when they arrived, wanting desperately to have a cup of the wine.

“I’ve been told you are back in school?” asked Melly to Lance, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Did I not mention it? Sorry. I guess it slipped my mind. Yes, I went back to school and even reduced my hours at work to part time to concentrate more on my studies. All based on Keith’s encouragements.”

“Really?” said Henry, giving Keith a strong pat on his back, “I appreciate someone finally forcing that stubborn child to do something.”

“I wanted him to do what he loves to do. If there was anything I could do to help, I was going to do it.” Keith couldn't take his eyes from Lance.

“And the bills,” Melly glared at her cup of wine handed to her by Ricardo, “I’m sure you haven’t had any money to help around the house…”

Trish interrupted before she could say more, “Keith is still working in the bakery and he had insurance. His insurance has helped with any medical needs and he’s been doing the finances of the bakery, so he has fairly contributed to living in this house. He has even assisted with helping Lance so he could keep his focus on school.”

Melly sipped her wine, not responding.

“It must be nice feeling mobile now. Have you done much?” asked Armando.

“I've only been mobile for a few weeks. So trying to master a lot of basic things. Still no driving.” Keith shrugged.

“Still, you can move around the house more,” commented Ricardo.

“It's been a thrill having him almost back. Soon enough, he’ll run me over on his feet,” joked Lance.

“So…” Melly interrupted, clearly wanting to change the subject and turning her attention to Ginny, “how has school been? Are you excited for next year?”

“Yeah! Eight grade is going to be fun! I was already told Freddy and I are going to be student assistance together.”

“Oh no! That's just trouble,” laughed Trish.

“As if the two of you needed another excuse to spend more time together.” Keith laughed with Trish.

“Wait, why is that so funny?” asked Natalie.

Lance, Keith, Trish, and Ginny all looked at each other. Ginny immediately blushed and covered her face.

“What is going on? Who is this Freddy?” asked Armando with a hinting grin he knew the answer.

“That would be Ginny’s boyfriend,” teased Lance.

“Stop it _Tio!”_

“Oh, is that not the case anymore?” Keith grinned. “We just figured since he's with you almost every other day.”

“Stop!” Ginny moved to shove both Keith and Lance. She was too embarrassed to talk about it.

“I can't believe you didn't tell us you had a boyfriend!” commented Armando, teasing her with his finger, “I'm ashamed you didn't tell us.”

“It's new!” she shouted.

“New?! You and Freddy have had this weird thing since you were kids,” said Lance.

Ginny’s face turned to Keith sternly, “I told you not to tell him I had a crush on Freddy!”

Lance laughed, “He never did.”

Ginny turned tomato red.

“I don't break promises. You know that.” Keith shrugged his shoulders as he grinned.

“Are you ashamed of this boy?” asked Henry.

“No!” she responded too harshly. Clearing her throat, she spoke again, “No… he’s my hero.”

Lance grinned as he took Keith’s hand. The memory of that day - the day that changed all their lives once again - flooded back, but this time it brought on a smile.

With the misery came their purest happiness.

“He would do anything to keep her happy and safe,” replied Keith.

“Then, he sounds like a good guy,” said Markus, wrapping his arm around Natalie and kissing her cheek, “he’d fit right in.”

Ginny smiled gleefully.

“ _Un amor como este es perfecto,”_ said Melly, a hint of distaste in her tone.

Lance flinched but before he could reply, Ginny spoke up, “ _El amor debe ser celebrado en todas sus formas.”_

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand. When he looked up, he worried that his nerves would return, but instead he saw a sparkle of pride and a heart warmed by the young girl - woman - sitting before him.

Keith leaned over slightly and whispered to Lance, “What did they just say?”

Lance leaned in to make sure no one else heard, “My mom basically said that Ginny and Freddy’s relationship is perfect and Ginny retorted by saying that all love, in all it's forms, should be celebrated.”

“That's our girl.” Keith couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

Lance nuzzled his nose into the base of Keith’s hair. He didn't care. He was happy - very happy - and nothing could take that away.

The grumble coming from Melly’s throat vibrated her wine glass as she took another sip. They all ignored her, too pleased to see Ginny blushing, Natalie glowing, Markus elated, and Keith and Lance lost in their passion and pride for finally feeling as if they could reach any goal together.

Trish found herself lost to her thoughts. It sunk in her stomach - love. The one she loved was gone. It may have been four years, but it didn't matter. She missed him. She longed to be in his arms. She wanted him to be here, in this moment, with them - with family.

She hugged Ginny, burying her face into her shoulder. Ginny knew the hug and she leaned back to comfort her mother.

Nothing could stop this bond. They had each other - them and her uncles. Together they would get through this just as they always had.

#

####  _6 Apr - 17:00 - I did the walk. I know I'm getting better but that doesn't remove the knot in my stomach._

Lance counted the dinner plates outside before placing two more on the table.

“Why are you adding two more. Expecting friends?” asked Trish.

“You could say that.”

Trish raised an eyebrow before Keith slowly walked out holding a bottle of sangria. Lance took it from him with a kiss to the cheek before returning to setting everything up.

“Lance!” shouted Ricardo from the grill, “bring the steaks!”

He did as he was told, scrabbling around the house trying to get everything ready. Trish walked over to Keith, curious and concerned. “What is going on? He seems overly nervous about dinner? Last night went decently with his parents.”

“I don't know. He's got something planned but I've been kept in the dark. He knows we talk too much.”

“That can't be good. He's not one to be this nervous. I'm just worried at this point.” Trish went on with her part of preparing the house for the dinner.

Ginny came running out grabbing Keith to sit with her and Armando for a game of cards. Everything appeared fine, even after Melly and Henry arrived.

Keith immediately joined the group to start playing dominos but anytime they tried to drag Lance to join, he refused and went on with running around the home.

Melly kept her concentration on Natalie and Markus, wanting to simply talk about her future new grandchild. Eventually Ginny joined and started showing Melly her planner for the _quinceanera_.

To no one’s surprise, Melly did not agree with the theme. “ _No. Eso no es un tema apropiado._ ”

“ _Estoy haciendo este tema. Es una dedicatoria para daddy_ ,” replied Ginny.

Melly couldn't argue the theme after that statement.

Lance ran over to the game table with a tray of small Cuban pastries baked by Trish for them to enjoy. He was about to rush away before Keith pulled his arm and forced him to sit on his lap.

He may have still been weak in his legs, but his arms had gotten stronger and he saved his strength for moments like this.

“Babe, I need to keep hosting,” said Lance and he realized Armando, Ricardo, and Henry’s eyes linger on their positioning and laughing.

“But I need you. I haven't been able to spend any time with you.” Keith pouted playfully. “You may be _hosting_ , but you're also ignoring your guests.”

“I -” He grunted. Keith didn’t pout, so the gesture was automatically a deadly one, “Fine! Then, let me get another tray really quick and I’ll play a few rounds. Fair?”

“Fine.” Keith hugged Lance as he kissed his cheek.

Lance bashfully stood up and nearly sprinted away. He loved the affections of his boyfriend, but at times it still felt weird in front of his family. As he returned to the table with more food, he noticed Melly off the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t help but think of how much of a disappointment he was to her.

The thought shattered him.

Enjoying the game, he would joke around with his brothers, father, and Keith. The atmosphere of the table was everything he ever wanted for his family - to be surrounded by people who loved him and were happy for him.

Trish went into the kitchen to check on the side items when she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, her jaw dropped.

They had never met, but she knew the face from many pictures Miguel used to show her and she knew the story as if she had lived it herself.

“Lance!” she shouted as she decided to walk to the backyard with a warning stomp. His face casually turned to face her until he realized her stunned look. “Your _guests_ have arrived.”

Lance swallowed the air around him as he took a shakened breath. He didn’t say anything, simply standing and nodding his head.

“ _Tio_ Marty!” shouted Ginny as their cousin appeared from inside the house. Everyone stood in surprise as they approached to greet him, but then they saw he wasn’t alone.

Ginny had never met her, but she could see the similarities in her face as those to her grandmother. When she turned to ask her family a question, she noticed their frozen stance, horrified in place until all their eyes turned to linger on Melly.

“ _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ ” asked Melly, cold and disconnected.

“ _Tu hijo me invitó,”_ Martha replied with the same tone.

“Lance…” whispered Natalie.

Lance stood his ground, shaking and reaching for Keith’s comfort, but he didn’t waver from his decision. Today, this was going to happen - he would do what Miguel would have done.

“Yes. I did,” replied Lance, petrified.

“ _No!_ ” shouted Melly, waving her hand furiously at her son, “ _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?”_

 _“Porque ella es familia y merecemos estar con la familia.”_ His palm started to sweat along with the tremble, but Keith kept squeezing his hand, putting all his energy into protecting Lance’s strength and courage. “ _Aprendí que familia significa todo. Usted me enseñó que ... Perdí a mi hermano. ¿Por qué no aceptas tu hermana de nuevo en tu vida?”_

“ _Martha, me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi hijo, pero él no debería haber hecho esto. Por favor, vete…”_ requested Melly, trying to keep her anger in check.

“No,” retaliated Trish, “this is not your home. You do not live here, but Lance does and if he invited Martha, then she is a guest in this home. If you don't like it, then you may leave, but I'm sure you don't want to leave. Please… allow us to have dinner and be hospitable to all.”

Melly seemingly growled before storming into the house. They all waited in silence, but they never heard the front door.

“Martha…” whispered Henry.

“It's nice to see you again. It has been too long,” her heavy Cuban accent twitched with certain words, but she gave him a warm smile and a tilt of the head, “Lance told me a great deal of everything that had been happening… I meant to attend the funeral those years ago but…”

“No. I understand. It was better that you didn't attend.”

Lance took a deep breath. He pulled himself closer to Keith, “ _Tia_ , this is the man I was telling you about. Keith, this is my _tia_ Martha.”

She walked over to them, smiling and gleeful to see Lance clearly so happy, “He couldn't stop talking about you when he visited me. It's a pleasure to meet the man he’s fighting for.”

“I've heard about you as well. I'm glad that we get to meet.” Keith smiled as he pulled Lance close.

“I wish the circumstances were different, but I honestly never figured I would be anywhere near my sister or her family again,” Martha sighed as Marty approached her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “I’m pleased that over the years everyone did not hold their grudge on me with my son.”

“I don’t think the cousins would have allowed that,” joked Marty.

“And we shouldn’t have allowed for _tia_ to be removed from the picture either,” commented Lance.

“I can’t believe you did this!” stormed Natalie to the group, “Don’t get me wrong, I’ve been dying to see you again _tia,_ but I never pictured something so harsh from Lance.”

“Harsh? Me? _Mami_ attacked Keith during Christmas. She’s the one that has been nothing but rude!”

Natalie sighed, “Yes, I know but…”

“But nothing!” shouted Lance, “I’m tired of the bullshit and I want it resolved. We already lost one family member. I can’t think about not having us all together again.”

They stood silent, knowing exactly how right Lance was. With Martha, they only lost a connection and the possibility of having her return was always there, but not with Miguel. He became their constant reminder that life never played by anyone’s games.

“Martha,” said Henry as he slowly approached. He hesitated to follow Melly, but at this point even he knew that no one would be able to reach her, “may we chat, privately?”

Martha gave Marty a gentle smile before turning to Lance. She placed a hand on his cheek, switching her finger to poke him on the tip of his nose. It was a small gesture, but the memory came rushing back like fireworks. She often did this to them when they were younger to keep them smiling.

“What do you have planned?” asked Armando after Martha and Henry were across the backyard.

“To get them to talk. For _mami_ to see that _tia_ is the same sister she remembers as a child and that her falling in love with a woman doesn’t matter.”

Ricardo looked to Keith with eyes of concern, “I know this is for your relationship…”

“It’s more than that!” Lance interrupted. He rolled his neck of the stress and leaned his head to rest on top of Keith’s, “yeah, part of it is because I want _mami_ to see she has nothing to worry about. That I am a better person for being with this guy, but I also meant it. We lost Miguel. We will never see our brother again. _Mami_ is lucky enough that her sister is still alive and she should realize that this feud is pointless when there are more important matters like simply having each other. She can have the chance none of us will ever get.”

Keith looked to the siblings with an understanding. Lance was fighting for something that he never had. He held Lance close resting his forehead against his back. “Family is worth fighting for till the very end.”

Lance smile, not only from having the support of his man, but the realization that in the past four years Keith finally seemed to grasp the feeling of having family, “Exactly.”

Natalie kept shaking her head, “I just don’t know how this is going to work. She’s not going to fall easy.”

“I never expected her to,” replied Lance.

“But you know _mami_ ,” said Ricardo, “She’s going to fight this tooth and nail. None of us really know the whole story of what happened.”

“Oh,” said Marty, “I can tell you that.” They all looked at him blankly, “I was there… it's cause of _abuela_ and _abuelo.”_

“What?” said Lance, completely shocked, “how is that possible? They are the two kindest people in our family.”

“Yeah because they lost their daughter and banished her away. Over time, they learned of their mistake and eventually patched things up with my _mama_ , but the siblings never did.”

“That just makes no sense,” Ricardo pulled up a chair and sat down, “ _abuelo_ and _abuela_ were the first of the adults to support Lance when he came out.”

 

 

> “Yeah, cause they didn’t want Lance to go through what my _mama_ did.” Marty groaned, hating having to speak the whole truth, but his mother had always said she was not ashamed of her past and if he ever needed to tell the story he could, “ _Mama_ realized she’s a lesbian a long time before she came out to her siblings, but she came out really early to our _abuelos_. They forced her to go to retreats with the church, seek help from reverse therapy groups, and many other ways to try and make her change who she was. I remember it all ‘cause I was forced to live with them while she tried her hardest to becomes someone they would approve of. She kept herself so deep in her emotions, one night… she tried to kill herself.”
> 
> Lance’s hand immediately gripped tightly against Keith. He couldn’t believe how harsh his aunt had lived her life just to be herself.
> 
> “The only reason she didn’t do it is ‘cause I happened to walk into the bathroom before she downed the bottle of pills. From there, she told our _abuelos_ that nothing could ‘cure her’ cause there was nothing to cure. A few weeks later is when she found my mom and they started dating. When she fell in love, she finally came out to her siblings.”
> 
> “Do they know?” asked Armando.
> 
> “That she nearly killed herself? No. Only _abuelo_ and _abuela_ know and it wasn’t until years later after many therapy sessions. When she told them, is when they finally let her in. I don’t know how mom did it, but she convince our _abuelos_ to go to therapy one time with _mama_ and from there they learned and opened up more. It took time… a lot of time, but that’s why when Lance came out, they were so accepting. They didn’t want anyone to go through that pain in their family again.”

“Then, that’s where it starts. _Tia_ Martha has to tell _mami_ about what happened,” said Lance.

“Lance, what if it doesn't go according to plan? Do you have a backup?” Keith looked at his boyfriend.

“No. Cause its out of my hands. I can’t force _mami_ for accept _tia_ . All I can do is hopefully be the reasons she gives _tia_ a chance to speak. I hope she sees I’m not doing this for Keith or myself. I’m doing this for Miguel.”

Natalie walked over to Lance and took his hand, “You better hope that works.”

“Yeah… I know.” Lance turned to Keith and kissed him on the cheek. He released his hold on him and asked him to stay.

It was time to confront his mother.

#

_“He’s done nothing wrong!” shouted Miguel across the dinner table, “he’s still Lance! And nothing about him has changed!”_

_“He has betrayed this family!” cried Melly, tears streaming from her eyes as if offended by the news._

_“How? Explain to me how? All that has happened is that he realized who he is? He didn't choose this! It's not something he decided to do. It's who he was born to be. God made him this way!”_

_“God did not make him this way!”_

_Lance covered his ears with his hands, trembling, crying, disappointed._

_He betrayed the family - the act of finding both men and women attractive became an act of dishonor to the family._

_Why did he have to be this way? Why did he have to be this person? All he ever wanted was to be the pride of his family._

_“Stop!” shouted Miguel, slamming his hands against the table. Everyone went quiet forcing Lance to look up, “you will listen to me. You are who you are and that doesn't change anything and we still love and accept you. Don't ever think otherwise.”_

_Miguel’s piercing blue eyes drove a hole into Lance’s soul - he learned, right there, that no matter the disagreement, what Miguel said had to be the truth._

_No matter what, they still loved him._

#

 

Lance slowly walked into the downstairs office. He crept in, staring at his mother. A lump in his throat, he pressed forward and attempted to speak. She turned to face him before he could say a work.

“ _¿Por qué me hiciste esto?”_ she asked, a pained tone in her voice.

“ _Hice esto por ti ... Mami, deberías tener a tu hermana en tu vida otra vez,”_ Lance took small steps towards her, closing their distance but not without seeing if he was good to approach.

He had never been so frightened of his mother before.

“ _No sabes lo que nos hizo.”_ Melly turned her chair away from Lance, leaving her back towards him.

He sighed and pulled a chair to sit across from her. “ _¿Qué hizo ella que era tan malo? Abuelo y abuela aprendieron a amarla por lo que es …”_ He attempted to reach a hand to hers but she swatted it away.

“ _¡Ella nos traicionó! Nos mintió durante años y nos hizo creer que ella nos amaba! Que era parte de esta familia, pero no era ... era egoísta y hacía sufrir a mis padres.”_

“ _¿Pero cómo? Eso no tiene sentido para mí, mami. Estaba perdida y no sabía quién era. Ella estaba asustada y estaba tratando de conformarse con el mundo que todos esperaban de ella. La única persona a la que mintió era ella misma …”_

“ _¿Como tú?”_

Lance froze. “ _¿Como mi?”_

_“Sigues viviendo esta mentira! Sigues diciendo que amas a ese hombre, pero ¿cómo sabes la verdad detrás de todo esto? No eres el hijo que he criado ... "_

_“¡Sí lo soy! Soy exactamente quien has criado y estoy orgulloso de la persona que me ayudaste a ser ... por favor mami, ve que todo lo que queremos es que seamos una familia,"_ Lance started to cry. Her words - accusing him of being someone he wasn’t. Telling him that he was a disappointment and that she had raised him better.

It struck his heart. He couldn’t believe how deep seeded his mother’s hatred towards Martha had been. With every word, he felt their relationship separating.

“ _Nunca entenderás ... lo que crees que eres es pecaminoso y nunca puede conducir a ningún tipo de felicidad. Especialmente con él.”_

“But why…” he broke his spanish. He couldn’t think straight anymore, simply saying the words that entered his mind. “But why do you hate Keith so much?”

“ _Porque ya se llevó a Miguel y ahora te está llevando ... "_

“ _Mami…”_

The door cracked opened. Martha stepped in, having heard the whole conversation. Her eyes drooped of sadness, hands crossed sweetly in front of her, but they felt more like an apologetic stance. “Melly… don’t say that…”

Melly turned more away from the door and didn’t allow for either to look at her.

Martha continued, “No one took me away… I had to figure myself out. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“ _Mentirosa…”_

“I am not lying!” Martha stepped into the room and closed the door. She walked to the opposite side of Melly’s chair and kneeled down to force her sister to look at her. “Please listen… Those years ago I was lost and confused. I knew who I was deep inside but I kept fighting against disappointing my family. I tried so hard to do everything I could but then I nearly gave up… on _everything_ and that’s when I knew that the truest lie was trying to become someone I am not, just like Lance. I never meant to hurt you or drag you along. I was depressed and I didn’t know what I was doing or saying. I never meant to say those hurtful things. I know you were trying to be there for me and all I did was push you away… push you all away, but please, let’s take this chance Lance is giving us and make up for lost time.” Marth risked it and reached her hand over Melly’s.

For a second, Melly returned the kind gesture, but it was gone as quickly as it happened.

“No!” she stood up from the chair, “no! You meant what you said! You said you hated us and didn’t need us and you proved your own words by leaving us and returning with your own life without us. Don’t try and say otherwise. This is what _it_ does! This is why _it’s_ a sin! It takes good people and breaks them apart! It drags good hearts and leaves others behind… not anymore. I already lost enough in my life and I will not allow it to happen again.”

 _“Mami_ , please, listen to your own words,” Lance interjected, standing and approaching her, “I don’t have any plans to leave you. I want to stay in this family. I want you all to be included. I want you all to let Keith in just as we did with Trish and Markus. I’m begging, don’t push me away!”

Melly started to storm out of the room, shoving past Martha and reaching for the door. She stopped, hand gripping the knob with a deadly hold, “I will never approve of you being with him… he’s the reason Miguel is dead and if he wants to take you too, then so be it.”

Lance cried, overwhelmed as his heart beat out of his chest. “Please, _mami_ , don’t go! Please!”

Melly swung the door opened and looked Lance directly in the eyes, “You -” her voice cracked. She could barely get the next set of words out of her own mouth. There was a hesitation, a small glimmer of hope that she may admit that she was wrong, but then her stubbornness stood its ground, “you are no longer my son.” She slammed the door behind her and ran out of the house.

Everyone ran to the living room as Henry took off after Melly. The shouting between the two was inaudible but eventually they all heard the car leave the driveway.

Martha wrapped her arms around herself, guilt ridden and defeated. Keith looked around to find Lance, but he wasn't in sight.

Marty embraced his mother, trying to comfort her, “ _Mama_ , what happened?”

“She told Lance to never speak to her again,” she whispered.

The McClain siblings gasped. “What?” asked Armando, “ _Mamí_ would never go that far.”

“Yes she would,” said Ricardo, his hand shaking into a fist, “she's that stubborn.”

“I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…” replied Martha.

“ _Tia_ , don't,” said Natalie, “Lance approached you and with all the good intentions. The only one wrong is _Mamí.”_

“She's right. Please, sit in the living room,” said Trish, wrapping her arm around a broken Ginny.

They all started to make their way into the living room, but Trish and Ginny stopped beside Keith, “Go. He's not going to want to see anyone but you.”

Keith nodded his head and made his way into the office. He found Lance sitting on the small loveseat to the back, cradling his knees against his chest as he cried every drop his body could create. He didn't look up - he didn't need to.

Keith didn't say a word as he sat down next to Lance. He pulled him into his arms, holding him close. “I'm sorry.”

Lance couldn't verbalize a single word. He pulled Keith closer to him as he cried heavily on his shoulder. His heart torn too deep that the one place of comfort - the embrace of the man he loved - felt foreign and cold.

Still, he gripped tightly, craving for the warmth of his significant other and wanting to feel like he was at home. “I - can't - I can't fix this.”

Keith didn't know what to say. He searched for the right words, but nothing came. “Lance…” The only thing that continued to come to mind was Miguel.

Holding each other, closed off to the rest of the world, they tried to search for a solution in their silence. Both of their minds crossed with the same thought.

What would Miguel do?

* * *

 

**(English Translated:)**

 

Lance slowly walked into the downstairs office. He crept in, staring at his mother. A lump in his throat, he pressed forward and attempted to speak. She turned to face him before he could say a work.

“ _¿Why did you do this?”_ she asked, a pained tone in her voice.

“ _I did this for you ... Mami, you should have your sister in your life again,”_ Lance took small steps towards her, closing their distance but not without seeing if he was good to approach.

He had never been so frightened of his mother before.

“ _You do not know what she did to us.”_ Melly turned her chair away from Lance, leaving her back towards him.

He sighed and pulled a chair to sit across from her. “ _¿What did she do that was so bad? Grandfather and grandmother learned to love her for what she is ...”_ He attempted to reach a hand to hers but she swatted it away.

“ _¡She betrayed us! She lied to us for years and made us believe she loved us! I was part of this family, but it was not ... it was selfish and it made my parents suffer.”_

“ _¿But how? That does not make sense to me, Mom. She was lost and did not know who she was. She was scared and was trying to settle for the world everyone expected of her. The only person she lied to was herself ... "_

“ _¿Like you?”_

Lance froze. “ _¿Like me?”_

_“You still live this lie! You still say that you love that man, but how do you know the truth behind all this? You're not the son I raised ..."_

_“¡Yes I am! I am exactly who you have raised and I am proud of the person that you helped me to be ... please mom, see that all we want is that we are a family,"_ Lance started to cry. Her words - accusing him of being someone he wasn’t. Telling him that he was a disappointment and that she had raised him better.

It struck his heart. He couldn’t believe how deep seeded his mother’s hatred towards Martha had been. With every word, he felt their relationship separating.

“ _You will never understand ... what you think you are is sinful and can never lead to any kind of happiness. Especially with him.”_

“But why…” he broke his spanish. He couldn’t think straight anymore, simply saying the words that entered his mind. “But why do you hate Keith so much?”

“ _Because he already took Miguel and now he's taking you... "_

“ _Mami…”_

The door cracked opened. Martha stepped in, having heard the whole conversation. Her eyes drooped of sadness, hands crossed sweetly in front of her, but they felt more like an apologetic stance. “Melly… don’t say that…”

Melly turned more away from the door and didn’t allow for either to look at her.

Martha continued, “No one took me away… I had to figure myself out. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“ _Liar…”_

“I am not lying!” Martha stepped into the room and closed the door. She walked to the opposite side of Melly’s chair and kneeled down to force her sister to look at her. “Please listen… Those years ago I was lost and confused. I knew who I was deep inside but I kept fighting against disappointing my family. I tried so hard to do everything I could but then I nearly gave up… on _everything_ and that’s when I knew that the truest lie was trying to become someone I am not, just like Lance. I never meant to hurt you or drag you along. I was depressed and I didn’t know what I was doing or saying. I never meant to say those hurtful things. I know you were trying to be there for me and all I did was push you away… push you all away, but please, let’s take this chance Lance is giving us and make up for lost time.” Marth risked it and reached her hand over Melly’s.

For a second, Melly returned the kind gesture, but it was gone as quickly as it happened.

“No!” she stood up from the chair, “no! You meant what you said! You said you hated us and didn’t need us and you proved your own words by leaving us and returning with your own life without us. Don’t try and say otherwise. This is what _it_ does! This is why _it’s_ a sin! It takes good people and breaks them apart! It drags good hearts and leaves others behind… not anymore. I already lost enough in my life and I will not allow it to happen again.”

 _“Mami_ , please, listen to your own words,” Lance interjected, standing and approaching her, “I don’t have any plans to leave you. I want to stay in this family. I want you all to be included. I want you all to let Keith in just as we did with Trish and Markus. I’m begging, don’t push me away!”

Melly started to storm out of the room, shoving past Martha and reaching for the door. She stopped, hand gripping the knob with a deadly hold, “I will never approve of you being with him… he’s the reason Miguel is dead and if he wants to take you too, then so be it.”

Lance cried, overwhelmed as his heart beat out of his chest. “Please, _mami_ , don’t go! Please!”

Melly swung the door opened and looked Lance directly in the eyes, “You -” her voice cracked. She could barely get the next set of words out of her own mouth. There was a hesitation, a small glimmer of hope that she may admit that she was wrong, but then her stubbornness stood its ground, “you are no longer my son.” She slammed the door behind her and ran out of the house.

Everyone ran to the living room as Henry took off after Melly. The shouting between the two was inaudible but eventually they all heard the car leave the driveway.

Martha wrapped her arms around herself, guilt ridden and defeated. Keith looked around to find Lance, but he wasn't in sight.

Marty embraced his mother, trying to comfort her, “ _Mama_ , what happened?”

“She told Lance to never speak to her again,” she whispered.

The McClain siblings gasped. “What?” asked Armando, “ _Mamí_ would never go that far.”

“Yes she would,” said Ricardo, his hand shaking into a fist, “she's that stubborn.”

“I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…” replied Martha.

“ _Tia_ , don't,” said Natalie, “Lance approached you and with all the good intentions. The only one wrong is _Mamí.”_

“She's right. Please, sit in the living room,” said Trish, wrapping her arm around a broken Ginny.

They all started to make their way into the living room, but Trish and Ginny stopped beside Keith, “Go. He's not going to want to see anyone but you.”

Keith nodded his head and made his way into the office. He found Lance sitting on the small loveseat to the back, cradling his knees against his chest as he cried every drop his body could create. He didn't look up - he didn't need to.

Keith didn't say a word as he sat down next to Lance. He pulled him into his arms, holding him close. “I'm sorry.”

Lance couldn't verbalize a single word. He pulled Keith closer to him as he cried heavily on his shoulder. His heart torn too deep that the one place of comfort - the embrace of the man he loved - felt foreign and cold.

Still, he gripped tightly, craving for the warmth of his significant other and wanting to feel like he was at home. “I - can't - I can't fix this.”

Keith didn't know what to say. He searched for the right words, but nothing came. “Lance…” The only thing that continued to come to mind was Miguel.

Holding each other, closed off to the rest of the world, they tried to search for a solution in their silence. Both of their minds crossed with the same thought.

What would Miguel do?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *my heart breaks for Lance* I never said the angst was gone, just not as bad <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)  
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)  
> Our Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Our Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Chapter 21 Trailer](https://youtu.be/vizoshanUQE)  
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)  
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> FAN ART:  
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
> [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
> [Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
> Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
> [Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) - [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
>  _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[_Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121) / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063) / [Steam - Klance Fantasy AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508) /  Interstellar Dreams - Alfive x Lotor AU
> 
>  
> 
> [MetroCon 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/ubguR0QeryQ) / [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) \- Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	27. Year 4 - Part 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING, SMUT SCENE!** _Smut scene is consensual and fluffy. Marked off for easy skipping._
> 
> CONGRATS TO THE THREE WINNERS OF THE 10K JAM BOY CONTEST! Keep a watch on our instagram as we will be having another contest soon... but this time a real contest and the prize is HUGE! Plus one more raffle (expect all the details around early November). For all you domestic fluff lovers, enjoy this chapter... for all of you who waited for the smut, enjoy this chapter (If you've read my previous work, this is pretty mild and near Wingman version of smut). Love you all! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING OUR READERS! Vulpes has been nonstop talking about getting 10K hits. She's so proud and happy you all are enjoying our fic <3 - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> You may need this: [The Chain - Fleetwood Mac](https://youtu.be/P160_odTwyY)

####  _ 15 May - 13:45 - He’s been silent. I hate it. _

Shiro did something Keith never expected to see. He was nervous, more nervous than an actor at their first ever audition for broadway. He held his arms up as the tailor pinned the sleeves for future correction.

“Two more months. You think you’ll be fine walking for July?” he asked Keith.

“I'll be ready. Stop worrying.” Keith leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. He was using the cane less and less, carrying it more as a just in case than anything else.

“Good. I'm curious to see how you are as a dancer,” Shiro laughed as the tailor removed the suit and started taking some notes. Ripping the receipt, he gave it to Shiro and thanked him for coming.

Shiro motioned for Keith to follow him outside as they started to head towards the florist shop. “How have things been? Luke tells me physical therapy has been fine. Any plans to start seeing Allura again for goal two? I'd like to sit in those sessions, if you don't mind.”

“I'm going back to her soon… I just don't want leave him alone…” He sighed as he tried to keep up with Shiro.

“He seemed better the last time I saw him or is he just that good at hiding it?”

“He is that good at hiding it. I can't even have a complete conversation with him.”

Shiro stopped to face him, “I can only image how hard this has to be for him and for you. Have you been able to figure something out?”

“No… like I said he's barely talking to me. He goes to school or work and then shuts himself in the room. He doesn’t kick me out or anything, but he makes it less and less of a point to be near people. All he does is work on his art in silence.”

Shiro sighed, “He’s grieving. Just give him some time.” Shiro gave a half grin and placed a supportive hand on Keith’s shoulder, “are you okay?”

“I was supposed to tell him everything. The whole story of what happened that day, but I couldn't. Now it just feels like this thing that's eating away at me.”

“Then, just tell him. I know it may not seem like the best time, but, really, when will it ever be?”

“How can I tell him when he's already in so much pain. It's not fair to him.” Keith ran his hands through his hair. 

“Just trust that he's ready to hear it. Right now, I'm sure the piece he’s missing is Miguel, so maybe not that story, but one of them. Something to motivate him.”

“Motivate him to do what? Shiro, his mother turned her back on him. I don't know what to do in this situation. I know what it's like to lose family, but to be abandoned is out of my understanding.”

“But you know Miguel. You knew  _ his _ family and you, out of everyone, knows how it feels to be motivated by that one person. He’s the reason you both met, so use him as your motivation.”

As if on cue, Keith’s phone buzzed.

_ <\\\> _

_ Lance: Red. Are you coming home soon? I'm back from work and Ginny and Trish are out shopping.  _

_ Lance: I want to run something by you. _

_ Keith: I can home now if that's what you want. _

_ Lance: Don't come rushing if you're in therapy or something like that, but if you can… please. _

_ Lance: Bring some food if you can. _

_ Keith: I'll be home within the hour. _

_ <//> _

“I need to get home. I'm sorry Shiro, he wants to talk to me about something.” 

“Why are you apologizing? That sounds completely reasonable to me. Go. We’ll talk later. Don't forget, our bachelor party is in one month. We expect both of you there.”

“We’ll be there I promise.” Keith typed away at his phone, calling an Uber to pick him up. Waving good bye to Shiro. 

When Keith arrived home, he realized Lance had been truthful about the house being completely empty. Knowing exactly where Lance would be, he went to his bedroom and slowly opened the door. There he found Lance working over his tablet. 

It took him a moment to realize he was editing one of the pictures he took of Keith within the past few months when he was still on the wheelchair.

Lance noticed Keith’s arrival and motioned for him to come closer as he kept moving his stylist to expose certain areas a little clearer. Keith walked over and wrapped his arms around Lance from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Did you order some food?” asked Lance.

“Yeah, wasn't sure what you would want so I got pizza and Chinese. Figured it was okay if we had left overs.” He kissed Lance's cheek doing his best not to disturb his work.

Lance giggled a little, “I guess that works.” He kept moving around the image on the tablet, “I had an interesting conversation with my photography teacher today.”

“Oh? Do tell, you've piqued my curiosity.”

“I'm on track to graduate with my AA come July of next year, so she asked me if I was thinking of getting my BA in UCF. I told her I honestly wasn't thinking that far ahead. Well, she told me that there is a scholarship opportunity that I should look into if I wanted to get into their art and animation department… apparently all the art teachers know me and talk.”

“You're work is amazing, it's no wonder that they're talking about you. So have you decided?”

“Kind of. To be honest, I'm really nervous cause,” he put the stylist down and leaned back to feel closer to Keith, “it's a full paid scholarship to UCF’s animation and art department with a guaranteed internship spot in Disney’s animation, but it’s difficult to get. It's more of a contest and only one student a year gets it in Valencia Community College… I would have to present an entire gallery worth of art. A showcase and, if I win, they will display the gallery in the art museum in UCF. I want to compete, at least give it a try, but…” he paused, taking a deep breath, “I want it to be this project. The whole thing.”

“Then do it. Lance, I'm far more stable than I was. I want you to show them how we accomplished it and the journey. You should submit it.”

Lance smiled for the first time since the incident with his mother, “I find it ironic that the muse is directly telling me to put my work out there… I just wanted to hear you say it was okay. If it wins, I mean it's a long shot, but if it does, all these pictures, sketches, drawing will be on display for thousands of people to see. I didn't want to expose you if you weren’t comfortable with it.”

“That was the point of this entire thing. To shed light on PTSD. You're going to be showing a side that most people don't see.”

“But it's your side… I just want to make sure you're comfortable with it. If you go, a bunch of people are going to want to talk with you.”

“I'm perfectly okay with this, and if they want to talk I will. I do reserve the right to walk away if it becomes too much.” Keith kissed Lance's neck with a smile.

“I'll just beat them up if they disrespect you,” Lance giggled from the ticklish feeling of Keith’s lips and strands of hair that brush against his neck, “I actually have an idea to present it like a timeline. With the application comes a layout of the gallery floor as part of it is explaining how one lays out the art… I kind of ran with an idea that popped in my mind and I realized it was meant for the exhibit.” Lance leaned back to his tablet and started moving around some stuff to present five sketches on the screen.

It didn't take Keith long to realize who the five were.

“Casual pictures of the five paladins of Voltron or more, Miguel and Ginny’s paladins. These prints will surround two classic style paintings. One will be of the princess and the queen, Ginny and Trish while the other is of Voltron himself,” he turned his gaze back at the covered canvas, “Miguel.”

“You figured it out. I'm proud of you. Miguel would be proud of you.”

“I think I always knew, but now I have more motivation to do it,” he sighed, closing his eyes and leaned closer to Keith, “I need to prove to myself I can be who I am without worry or the need of someone’s approval. That I am worthy of having you and those I love in my life, even if that love isn't always returned.”

Keith shift and pulled Lance as close as possible. “I'm blessed to have you in my life. I wouldn't have survived without you.” He buried his face in Lance's hair.

Lance simply stayed, enjoying Keith's warmth. Over time, he shifted and pulled Keith closer and onto his lap, “So now we both have our goals. You going to Universal and me this project. I hope I get in. I really want this.”

“You'll succeed. If you want you can use my chair and cane as part of it. I'll be there for you.” Keith kissed his cheek.

“I'll figure it all out slowly, but it's nice to dive into a real project… actually, I have something funny to show you. Trish gave me a small present,” he turned the chair, swinging them both back to the computer. He clicked around and opened a picture, the one of them in the kitchen during Keith’s first year back, “I'm going to edit it, but apparently she has a bunch of secret pics she took of us over the year. That sneaky wife of his.”

“They really are a perfect match.” Keith chuckled as he looked at the picture. It was a genuinely happy moment between the two of them.

“I can't believe both of us were so ignorant to this. I had such a crush on you after the initial hatred. I mean like high school level crush. I was dumb to just not speak up, but… I don't know, I just couldn't.”

“I wanted more right from that first night… but you said just for that night… so I moved on.” Keith sighed, “or at least I thought I had.”

“Great. Hunk was right, it was all my fault.”

“I'm not going to let you take all the blame for this. We're both a fault. I could have pushed. I used my PTSD as an excuse not to.”

Lance sighed and kissed Keith on the cheek, “Honestly, I don't care anymore. Maybe it was meant to be this way. This is how it was meant to be. Although, I imagine if Miguel was alive it would have been completely different. You mentioned he talked about me a lot, go on. Be honest, what was he doing?”

“He would try and tell me everything about you. Your favorite things, little quirks, how to get you to react a certain way. His favorite topic was behaviors of mine that he knew you would fall for.” Keith chuckled and shook his head. “Eventually he called me out that I found you attractive and said he thought we would be a good match.”

“Wait? Behaviors of yours I would fall for? I feel so used and exposed! What would he say?”

“How I tend to get hyper focused when I want something.” Keith shifted and stood leaning over Lance. “Most of the conversation were little things he thought you might like.” He gently brushed his fingers along the hem of Lance's shirt. “Little things that make you twitch.”

Lance shivered, subconsciously rolled his hip, “All I'm hearing is that my brother was apparently a giant perv and I regret telling him everything when we were teens.”

“Pretty much.” Keith grinned as he cupped Lance's face with one hand as the other continued to tease with feather light touches along his skin. “Is it really so bad though?” 

“Yes… cause now you have a giant advantage and I've got nothing,” he moaned, “you damn tease.”

“You are aware that I'm only a week or two away from walking completely on my own.” He gently kissed Lance.

“I -” he leaned into his kiss until his head shot up and the realization kicked in, “Babe! You - we… we need to go find our apartment!” 

“I was going to talk to you about that today.” Keith laughed.

“Stop the teasing! Are you free the rest of the day? I have no plans! Let's go,” he shouted overly excited, arms going crazy in the air, “the girls won't be back anytime soon!”

“Okay, calm down we’ll go.” Keith couldn't stop smiling as he backed up to give Lance space.

Lance started rushing around his room, looking through different files, printing pay stubs from online, and any information he figured he needed to rent a place. The chaos of his motions caused a laugh from Keith. Holding a well organized folder, Lance stopped and blurted, “I'm nervous.”

“Why are you nervous? Lance we've been living together for months.”

“I'm not really nervous about living with you, I'm nervous about the general concept of change. It's a good nervous. An excited one, but I never really lived on my own. Well, without family. I went from home with the parents to home with my brother and his family. This will be my first time doing it for me.” He bit his lip, hoping his next set of works wouldn't be regretful, “Starting my own family.”

Keith raised an eyebrow as a smile spread across his lips. “Yeah? A family, just the two of us?”

Lance bit more firmly on his lip before his eyes started darting around anywhere but Keith, “Well… for now? Maybe. I - I mean, I love family. With Natalie having a kid, maybe someday - maybe, giving them another cousin to play with. If you want? I… arg…”

Closing the gap between them, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's waist. “You're adorable when you're flustered, and yes that is something that I want.”

Lance blushed but didn't hide it. Instead he beamed and kissed Keith sweetly, “I never pictured you as a dad but, now that I think about it, you've been a natural at it since I met you.”

“Have I now? Before we start on that conversation, we should find a place to live first.”

Lance chuckled, “Yeah. Let's go.” They left the house and into Lance’s car. Before he started it, he stopped and turned to Keith, “I needed this. Clarity and the realization that I can have happiness. I need to be reminded of it a lot recently.”

“That's okay. You reminded me at the start of it all. If I can be even a fraction of that for you I'm happy.”

“I wasn't that helpful. Don't lie to me. We fought frequently. There were weeks we didn't talk with each other. I had to find out you were fighting in a secret veteran fighting ring! Ginny. She helped you more than me.” Lance started the car and backed out of the driveway.

At the stop sign, Keith grabbed Lance’s hand from the wheel, “No. It was always you. You were the one who helped me. I used Ginny as my excuse but it was when I was around you that I felt at peace.” 

Lance grinned and squeezed Keith’s hand, “Then, let’s find a place to call ours where we can both live in peace.” 

They kissed before a car honked at Lance to move forward.

#

####  _ 30 May - 20:36 - This… this is what you wanted for me… Thank you. _

“This is the box?” asked Lance holding a small shoe box. 

“Yep,” smiled Trish. She smiled too widely.

“What’s with that face? I don’t trust that face.” 

“What?” Trish covered her smile with her hand and turned away from him, “I’m fine.” 

“Trish!” 

“Nothing! God, can’t your sis be happy for you! I mean, that is the last box! With that box, you are officially moved away from this house. This has been your home for years and now you are leaving to start your own life with the right guy. I’m just so happy for you.”

Lance smiled and reached over to hug Trish, “You know this will always be my home.” 

“I know. I expect that you always consider this home and that will always be your room. When you guys visit, that’s where you will stay. The Klance room.”

Lance pulled back slowly, “The what?” 

“The Klance room,” she rolled her eyes, “it’s what Miguel used to say when he discussed his  _ plan _ to hook you both us. Plan Klance. I suggested plan Leith but he shot that down.”

“He gave us a pairing name?” Lance started laughing, “that rat.” 

“He wanted your happiness, for both of you and he knew both of you best and knew it would work.” 

“Miguel was always too insistent,” Lance paused and smiled with a sigh, “and it was always for my benefit.” He paused and looked around the kitchen, remembering all the dinners at the tables, watching Ginny grow up, the excitement of when Miguel would come home and they would be together as a family, Trish making jokes that never seemed to fit the mood of the room, and even their last few months with Keith - they were a family and this was the home they built together. 

“Are you crying?” asked Trish.

“What?” Lance moved his hand over his cheek, “well, yeah! I’m gonna miss living here. I had a lot of great moments in this house.” 

“And there are plenty more to come. Even I know, both of you can’t stay away from Ginny too long.” 

“And from you. You’ve done a lot for us too, you know?” 

“It’s what family does.” She looked at her watch, “look at the time, now maybe you should head home.”

“What! Now you’re pushing me out?” 

Trish literally began to push Lance out the door. 

“Okay, now I’m suspicious! Keith sends me back to get a so called  _ important box _ and, what is even in this box?” he opened it, “Oh… nevermind. It is important.” He shook his head, seeing it was the box containing the pictures of him and Miguel along with the hard drive. “Wait, this is new?” 

“Yeah, I added that one. The first picture I secretly took of the two of you. Even then, you guys made a cute couple.” 

Lance rolled his eyes, “Sneaky.”

“Now go!” she shoved him out the door, “and enjoy your night!” Her voice sang the words before she winked and locked the door behind him. 

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Lance drove to their new apartment. Taking the stairs one floor above Pidge, Shiro, and Matt’s apartments, Lance opened the door to the two bedroom apartment right above Keith’s old/Pidge’s new apartment. 

Shocked, he froze in place before slowly closing the door, “What is all of this?” 

Unpacked, cleaned up, candles lit, and lights dimmed, Lance found Keith cooking in the kitchen - cooking. 

“Hey! Good she stalled, welcome home.” Keith cleaned his hands on a hand towel and went over to take the box from Lance’s hands before giving him a quick kiss. 

“Red! What is all of this?” 

“I told you I would take you out on a date, but I figured since this is our first night in  _ our _ new apartment, I’d make the date in and romantic. I have to show you up somehow.”

Lance laughed and approached Keith, pulling him into a long and lush kiss, “Well, keep wooing me sir. I am all yours tonight and from this point forward.” 

Keith internalized his delight and went back into the kitchen to finish cooking their dinner. He motioned for Lance to look into the fridge. With his joy, two bottles of his favorite wine sat ready to be consumed. He popped the wine open and poured each of them a glass. 

“To our new home,” said Lance. 

“To us,” said Keith.

They tapped their glasses and drank. Enjoying the rich aroma of the meal, Lance snuggled behind Keith and rested his chin on his shoulder, “So, what are you making for dinner?” 

“Imperial rice… well, a short cut version of it. Did you know it takes about six hours to make one?” 

“Yes I did,” Lance kissed Keith’s neck, “but I’m excited to try yours. It smell amazing.” 

Keith reached over to his phone and started playing some music to help set the mood. The two talked about the move and how excited Pidge was to have them so close again. What they planned to get Shiro and Matt for their wedding and how they were going to dress for the upcoming bachelor party. They discussed decorating the apartment and how Lance would set up his studio. Keith even tried convincing him to go to the gym with him once he was cleared to go back to regular workouts. 

He considered it, but mainly to watch Keith get into a gym and show off his muscles - it was a weakness he never denied. 

When dinner was ready, they moved over to the couch as they still needed to buy a dining room set. They enjoyed the delicious flavors of the yellow rice mixed with chicken, vegetables and topped with white cheese. 

“I’m starting to think you have Cuban in your blood,” commented Lance. 

“I’m sure after these past few years I can be considered an honorary one at least.” 

Lance kissed Keith to thank him for the meal and assisted with cleaning the dishes. 

Once done Lance pour himself another glass of red moscato. Keith secretly moved over to his phone and selected the next song to play. Lance had himself moving slightly to the rhythm of the current song, but Keith knew it could be more - he had been told so.

_ “You play that song and he won't stop dancing!” laughed Miguel as he shined his boots within their encampment sitting in his cot. _

_ “Why that song?” asked Keith. _

_ “Honestly, I have no idea, but after a few glasses of wine or liquor and he just starts grooving to it like a hippy.” _

_ “I've been meaning to ask.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Why are you telling me this? What’s the point of the continuous blabber about your brother.”  _

_ “You've seen his picture. You tell me.” _

_ Keith combed his finger through his short hair and chuckled, “Was I that obvious?” _

_ “No, but I seem to know you pretty well,” Miguel laughed, “look, if you want me to stop being so detailed about Lance, I'll stop, but to be honest…” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “I think he would be a good fit for you.” _

_ “Me? But your brother isn't interes-” _

_ “He’s bi, so he would.” _

_ “Are - are you serious?” Keith’s mind didn't really know what to think. _

_ Miguel grinned as he put his boot down on the floor, “So, yeah, that song. It works everytime.” _

Keith clicked the screen off and leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping his wine, watching Lance, and waiting for the song to begin.

Then, the gentle guitar chords played, strumming away. Lance sighed heavily along with a gulp of his wine. He vibrated along with the song and moved away from the counter to the open space where a dining set should have stood. Holding his wine in one hand, he started to roll his hips and sing along with the song.

“ _ Listen to the wind blow, watch the sun rise. Run in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies.” _

Lance could never completely explain why “The Chains” by Fleetwood Mac made him move in such a beat. The song always engulfed his every nerve and seemed to possess his body to slowly move along with the steady drum beat, heartbreaking lyrics, and addictive guitar. 

He kept his back facing Keith, unaware of Keith’s eyes lingering at each curve his body and how they moved perfectly with the aching song.

“ _ And if, you don't love me now. You will never love me again. I can still hear you saying. You would never break the chain. Never break the chain…”  _

Keith inhaled his wine, unable to look away or dismiss the arousal growing within him. He knew that this was his mission. He had come to complete terms that now seemed to be the only time for him to completely allow himself to be with Lance.

He earned his reward after so many months - years - of holding back. 

Keith could walk, completely independently without the need of his cane or the chair. His PTSD was starting to become bearable, more in his own control, and sleep - he was pleased to self report the amount of sleep he was getting. He knew who to blame; the dancing man nearly spilling his wine as he rolled his hips once again to the string of the guitar. 

This one man - the man he loved. 

> As the music returned to its beat without it accompanying singing, Keith slammed his glass on the counter and walked over to the dancing Lance. He removed the glass from Lance’s hand and looped his finger through Lance’s belt loop. He yanked Lance back and around from the loop and placed their foreheads together.
> 
> Lance couldn't stop blushing; the feel of the alcohol rushing to his face, but the internal emotions freely and gleefully escaping from his smile. 
> 
> Keith reached back to put the glass on the counter. Upon his return, he moved his hands behind Lance’s neck and pulled him into lustful and luscious kiss. Lance didn't waste anytime slipping his tongue, having missed the taste of his lips since the last time they synced this perfectly - this freely. 
> 
> There was never any denial in their affections towards each other, but this passion - one without regret or withholding - the one that with a simple slip would lead to more, never had felt it for years. 
> 
> Now everything was different. 
> 
> Keith guided him away from the dining area and pulled him to the couch, but to his surprise, he was shoved to sit down by Lance as he decided to keep dancing and singing to the song, only now he teased against Keith.
> 
> “ _ Listen to the wind blow down comes the night. Running in the shadows damn your love, damn your lies.” _
> 
> Lance trailed his fingers from the bottom of Keith's stomach to the top of his chest. He could feel Keith tremble at his touch, returning to moving his hips and rolling his body along with the music. Keith bit his lip, craving to feel Lance in his hands, but holding back enjoying the show being presented to him. 
> 
> Lance placed both his hands on Keith's chest, rubbing them as he began to straddle his lap. He kept rolling his hips, grinding against Keith as he kept singing. 
> 
> “ _ And if, you don't love me now. You will never love me again. I can still hear you saying. You would never break the chain. Never break the chain…”  _
> 
> Keith placed his hands on Lance’s hip, squeezing his fingers as he could feel himself hardening from the euphoric sensation of Lance against him. It thrilled him, ecstasy dancing on his lap.
> 
> Lance exhaled deeply as he moved closer to Keith, flushed and flustered. He lost himself to the song and the firmness of Keith’s hands. The song began to slow down, making Lance relax his body and lean his face closer to Keith. 
> 
> They kissed, emotions high and lust to its peak - they had waited long enough. The months of pain, grieving, and torture. The agony of not getting enough sleep, crying in the middle of the night - day - and never knowing how to survive the next. The shouting and screaming. The fights and weeks of not speaking to one another. The relief of trying to befriend each other once again only to be reminded that their hearts yearned for each other, but they both knew, the one aspect that seemed to bring them any peace.
> 
> They had each other - they always had each other.
> 
> The song picked up its tempo once again, but before Lance could return to his lap dancing, Keith lifted him up, held him around his hips and slammed him against the wall. Lance held himself in position with his legs wrapped around Keith, arms around his neck.
> 
> They continued kissing, not wanting to break apart from each other’s taste. Keith held Lance firmly in his arms, pressing his hips against him as they kissed. The song only intensified the mood, driving both of them mad to the point neither cared to ask or wonder if this was alright for Keith’s condition.
> 
> It was right - there were no doubts anymore. They both waited long enough.
> 
> Wanting to move on, Keith placed Lance down, allowing him to stand as they broke their kiss to remove their shirts. Lance tugged Keith back to him by the button of his pants, removing the button and unzipping him.
> 
> “Lance, are you sure? I love you, but I don’t want to rush if you wish to wait a little more.”
> 
> “Unless this whole evening was a lie, then I am going forward with this.”
> 
> “What do you mean?”
> 
> “The wine, the meal, the song. You seriously don't think I wouldn't notice that everything here tonight were some of my favorite things. I know you and I know how you think. I never told you about that song, however.” 
> 
> Keith’s face turned bright red, “Yes you have… once.” 
> 
> “When?” 
> 
> “During one of your live streams?” 
> 
> “What?!” 
> 
> “I’m bladeofmarmora2…”
> 
> “I knew it! Well, kind of. It was a faded thought, but why didn’t you tell me?!” 
> 
> “It just never came up. And now I just sit with you when you do your streams, so it doesn’t matter.” He leaned in and kissed Lance, “but honestly, all you did was confirm what Miguel had told me once before.” 
> 
> “Knew it.” Lance shook his head and pulled Keith closer.
> 
> They smiled before returning to kissing. Keith moved his lips down Lance’s neck, holding him firmly against the wall. Lance moaned graciously, rubbing his hands on Keith’s shoulder, squeezing his grip whenever Keith would take a small bite.
> 
> Keith unbutton Lance’s jeans and swiftly pulled them down. Lance took a handful of Keith’s hair as he felt his hand reach against him. Keith began to stroke Lance, teasing with the pressure and groaning from the pleasurable look on Lance’s face.
> 
> He replaced his hand with his mouth, sucking Lance and moving his tongue against the tip. He circled his tongue around Lance’s tip, taking the time to taste every inch of his erect skin. 
> 
> “Keith,” Lance dug his hands through Keith’s hair, “God, you feel so good.”
> 
> Keith released his mouth and returned to Lance’s lips. “Turn over,” he whispered between breaths.
> 
> “No,” he teased, moving his hands against Keith’s chest. He took the time to switch between gently grazes and digging his nails against Keith’s skin. Keith winced with pleasure as he noticed Lance take into consideration the scars scattered against his skin. 
> 
> Lance placed his lips on Keith’s chest, licking upward and flicking the tip of his tongue on Keith’s nipple before starting to tease the other with his hand. He kept his focus on Keith’s chest, feeling the shiver of his body the more Lance’s tongue moved. 
> 
> The feeling forced Keith to shove Lance against the wall, heaving for a clear breath, “You…”
> 
> “Yeah?” Lance grinned proudly.
> 
> “Around.”
> 
> Lance snickered before turning around, placing his forearms against the wall as Keith removed his pants. From inside his pocket, he removed a small bottle of lube and started preparing himself and Lance.
> 
> When Lance felt Keith’s fingers between his cheeks, he naturally rolled them and cried.
> 
> “I knew you had this whole thing planned for a reason.”
> 
> Keith laughed before teasing himself between Lance’s cheeks but never entering. “So sue me. At this point, I've completed my mission.”
> 
> “Did you have to call it a mission?”
> 
> Keith sighed, “Yes.”
> 
> He gripped his hands on Lance’s shoulder before placing the tip against Lance’s entrance and steadily slipping in. Lance’s head shot up, trying to grip to something on the flat surface of the wall.
> 
> Keith paused in place once completely in leaning his chest forward to feel Lance against him. He dragged his fingers down, clawing along the curves of Lance’s body before stopping at the hips and holding him firmly. Lance quivered at the touch and moaned, begging Keith for more.
> 
> With pride, Keith began thrusting against Lance, quickly finding a rhythm and gliding in and out. He cried out Lance’s name, keeping his eyes focused on the bright red flush in Lance’s skin, the heavy unsteady breaths of his moans, and the bright blue lusting eyes that would turn back to look at him.
> 
> “Lance… Lance,” he shouted as Lance started to roll his body to match Keith’s movement. He thrusted deeper, which caused Lance a jolt of electricity down his spine and a sensation of bliss. Time and time again, Keith kept thrusting and Lance kept losing his mind to euphoria. 
> 
> “Keith, I'm gonna cum!”
> 
> “Then, cum.”
> 
> Lance’s fingers dragged against the wall, wishing for something to grip on. He released himself, spilling all over the floor with some droplets hitting against his chest. 
> 
> With the encouragement, Keith pushed Lance closer to the wall, lying his chest flat with only his hip popped back. Keith increased the speed until he felt himself reach his peak. Digging his nails into Lance’s hips, he held his place, leaving every last drop inside of Lance.
> 
> Heated, uncontrolled, and completely in bliss, they stood still as Keith leaned against Lance and placed his forehead on his sweaty back.
> 
> Keith slipped out, but immediately took Lance into his arms and dug his face onto the nape of Lance’s neck.
> 
> “Mission accomplished,” joked Lance as he reached his hand through Keith’s hair.
> 
> They laughed as the song looped again. Keith hadn't realized he put the song several times in a row on the playlist. It sung, matching the sense of agony that overcame both of them for the past few months, that only in the small moments such as this would float away into the backs of their heart.
> 
> “ _ Chain keep us together, running in the shadow. Chain keep us together, running in the shadow.” _

“I had dessert in the fridge but…” said Keith.

“I think water will do just fine.” 

They laughed and gather two glasses of water before heading to the bedroom. They cuddled each other closely as Keith turned off the music. They lied together, breathless, exhilarated, and in complete bliss. 

“I hope you know, that was a desperate move on my end,” confessed Keith, “I usually prefer to be controlled.” 

“Yes,” Lance twirled his hands into Keith’s hair and tugged it back. Keith released a moan, euphoric and begging for more, “we’ve gone over this. Once we unpack  _ the box _ then I’ll take over you.” 

Keith huffed out an aroused smile, “Yes, sir.” 

“Oh… I like the sound of that.” Lance leaned in and nibbled on Keith’s neck, releasing his hair. 

Keith pulled Lance closer but hated the next set of words that escaped his lips, “I - I don’t want you to stop, but I’m not certain I can handle twice in one night. Not yet, anyway.” 

Lance laughed against Keith’s skin, “That’s fine. I understand, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have my taste of you. I have no one here to stop me. No Trish to call me downstairs or Ginny to barge into the room. So, for now, I’m going to kiss you all night. Uninterrupted.”

Keith snickered, “Well if you put it that way.” 

They moved to face each other and kiss once again - finally left alone to enjoy each other as it was meant to be.

#

####  _ 5 June - 10:00 - She’s becoming a woman. I’m sure you hate it that you’re not here. _

Keith glanced to Shiro as he followed Lance’s written instructions for preparing the meat for dinner. “So Allura told me you’re going to be picking up a new poor soul to mentor.”

“Actually, I was considering retiring cause the last mente was a pain in my ass,” he replied, shoved Keith’s arm, “but seriously, I was thinking about it, but then I realized, maybe not. I’m about to start a whole new life with someone, why not focus on that? I’m gonna help in her group sessions, but I’m giving up being a full time sponsor. How about you? Ever consider it?” 

“I don’t know if I’d be a good fit.” Keith chuckled as he shook his head. “I’m not nearly as recovered as you were when I showed up.”

“True, but you still have your goal. Allura and I are pleased you’re back to regular sessions and when was the last time you had a true panic?” 

“I… I honestly don’t remember.” Keith paused staring down at the meat for a moment. “I don’t remember the last time I had a true panic.”

“August, right? That was the goal? Seems you are unaware of achieving it.” 

“Just because I haven’t had a panic doesn’t mean I won’t when Lance and I go on that trip.”

“I know. I understand. I myself had a panic mid-wedding planning a few weeks back. It will still happen, but it’s how you handle it that matters. Keep your goal as is, but if it goes well, then consider taking on a mente. Speaking from personal experience, it helped with my own recovery better than I had hoped.” 

“You’re not seriously saying that my stubborn ass helped you recover. Are you?”

“Keith, you were in someway the biggest mirror I ever laid eyes on. Thanks for everything you didn’t realize you did for me.” 

“You’re welcome, and thanks for never giving up on me.”

“I think I snagged a pretty good reward out of it,” he turned his head to look outside towards Matt, who was playing on the computer with his sister and Ginny, “it’s those kind of things we can’t replace and make it all worth it.” 

“Yeah they really do.” Keith looked towards the grill where Lance stood with Trish. “We’re both a bunch of big idiots.”

“Understatement.” 

They both heard a knock on the door. Before either could react, Ginny zoomed through the living room and kitchen to swing the door wide open. With a leap, she kissed Freddy as he immediately blushed. 

There was no helping it - he would always be surprised by her actions. 

She took his hand and dragged him over to the kitchen, allowing Eliza to go to the grill to meet with Trish. 

“Cindy will be here soon,” she told him as they walked in. 

“Hi Uncle Keith. How’s the new place?” asked Freddy. 

“Freddy, we’ve talked about the uncle thing. It’s still a no, too weird. The new place is great though thanks for asking.”

“Then, Mr. Kogane?”

Ginny scrunched her face and stuck out her tongue, “Ew! That is way to formal. How about just Keef?” 

“How about just Keith? That I can work with.” Keith smiled as he tried not to laugh at Ginny’s reaction.

“Fine. Come on, Pidge brought us a new game to play.” Ginny dragged Freddy outside and he followed without complaint. 

Lance passed by them and gave a quick greeting before entering the kitchen, “That poor kid. He’s got the Miguel’s… he is gonna follow her every command.” 

“Is that really so bad? I’m perfectly happy having a man with the Miguel’s.” Keith smirked as he turned away from the counter pulling Lance close.

“I - wait? Are you saying I follow your every command? No sir, other way around.” 

“How things work in bed does not dictate the rest of our day.” 

“Excuse me? I do not follow you around like some puppy dog. That,” he pointed to Freddy, “is a good puppy. Miguel was a well trained dog! I am none of those things.” 

“Whatever makes you happy, Blue.” Keith patted his cheek and turned back to the counter.

“I - what just happened?” Lance stood confused. 

Shiro laughed and walked out the door to leave the pair together. Lance moved over to lean his chin on Keith’s shoulder, “It’s official. They aren’t coming. Just got the text from Natalie.” 

“I’m sorry. I know you and Ginny really wanted them to be here.” Keith reached up and gently played with Lance’s hair.

“Ginny will be fine. Trish made sure she didn’t think they were coming in the first place, but I have to agree with Natalie, if  _ mami _ refuses to come, then there is no point in them all showing up. The wound is still too fresh.” Lance groaned. 

“Hey remember what I said. We’re going to get through this. No matter what happens we’re going to get through it.”

Lance kissed Keith, “I know. Are you almost ready to come outside? Hunk wants to start cooking everything soon.” 

“Yeah let’s go. We can’t keep Hunk waiting.”

They took out the trays of meat to Hunk who held Shay within his arms as he made sure the grill stayed hot. Leaving the two to cook the meal, Lance took Keith’s hand and walked over to the tables to sit with the others. 

“One more month, huh?” asked Lance to Shiro and Matt. 

Matt leaned against Shiro’s chest as Pidge shouted at Freddy for becoming good at the video game so quickly. “Yeah,” said Matt, “it’s weird.” 

“Weird? I would have figured you all would have been excited about it.” Keith tilted his head.

“Oh, I’m excited. I’m just still in disbelief that this is happening. I mean… I love you Shiro, but you are so out of my league!” 

Lance turned to Keith and bit his lip from laughing aloud. 

“I vaguely remember having this exact same conversation. That’s right! It was when Shiro first asked you out.” Keith didn’t bother to try not to laugh.

“Wait, what?” asked Shiro, “you guys seriously think this? No way! I’m not worthy of him.” 

Lance officially lost it and laughed a little too hard, “I’m sorry. No. No way! How are you even saying that?” 

“What?” Shiro held Matt closer to him, “He’s a really good guy! I don’t deserve him.” 

“See!” shouted Trish, “I told you!” Eliza laughed into her hand as they joined the conversation. 

“I will never understand the two of you.” Keith looked at them with a soft smile. That was what he wanted, what he was grateful to finally have. Someone who loved and cared for him as much as he did for them.

Lance placed his arm around Keith and pulled him close, “You guys are seriously the oddest couple, but at least you’re happy and that’s what matters. Speaking of which, your party’s in a few days. What’s the plan?!” 

“I don’t know,” smiled Matt, “I’m not planning it.” 

“Shiro?” 

Shiro shook his head and giggled.

“Then, who’s planning it?” 

Shiro and Matt looked at each other lovingly and then slowly turned their heads towards Pidge. “The maid of honor,” replied Matt. 

“You're letting the Gremlin plan the party?” Keith looked to Pidge and feigned being terrified. 

Pidge started to giggle, slowly becoming more menacing as she turned her head to face the others, “Just make sure to not make any plans for the next day. You will need a day to recover.”

Lance grabbed onto Keith tightly, “I’m scared.” 

“You should be. She's probably going to murder us all,” Keith leaned close to Lance in terror.

“You’ll be fine. The list of things you’ll need will be emailed to everyone.” She gleamed.

The doorbell rung again for Cindy’s arrival. With that, Hunk finished the meal and they all enjoyed a relaxing evening of food and talk.

Bringing out the cake, Lance and Trish did there best to not crumble at the sight of Ginny turning fourteen.

“Alright, so one more year!” announced Lance, “what are we planning first?” 

“The dress,” said Ginny.

“The dress! So quickly!” Lance started to grieve. 

“Don't be so dramatic,  _ tio! _ ” Ginny laughed while holding Freddy’s hand, “actually, the first thing is making my escorts.” She gave them all a wide smile. Trish retrieved the binder and gave it to Ginny. Flipping through some pages, she left it open for them all to see, “I want you guys to be my escorts. The paladins of Voltron.”

“Of course,” smiled Lance.

“ _ Tio _ and Keith will be a pair. Then Hunk and Cindy. After that, Shiro and Matt. Lastly, Pidge and Luke. My personal escort will of course be Freddy.”

He blushed the moment she said it.

“It’s perfect and you want us to wear our colors. You don’t think that would be a bit over the top?” Keith wrapped his arms around Lance at the mention of them being a pair.

“No. It will be subtle. Everyone will be in black suits and only your tie will be of your Voltron color. And your bracelet of course. Pidge will sport a similar dress to Cindy, but she’ll have her green ribbon around her waist.”

“That seems to work. And the non paladins?” asked Shiro.

“Purple for Galra and pink for Altean.” She giggled at the idea but thought it was a small and simple gesture to theme the whole show, “Trust me it will work.”

“This is your day. Whatever you want goes.” Keith chuckled.

“Keith’s right. This is all about you.” Hunk grinned, holding Shay closer against him.

Trish smiled, pleased to see that Ginny was surrounded by loved ones. It help fill the gap missing from the table, “And who’s going to be allowed for dress shopping?”

“Only you,  _ tio _ , and uncle.”

“What?” exclaimed Pidge, “not all of us?!”

“No way! I want it to be a surprise!”

“The princess has spoken.” Hunk raised his hands in defeat.

“I’m honored.” Keith bowed slightly.

Ginny laughed again, “It's fun having a whole group of people follow my command. Maybe I should use my powers for evil.”

“Don't you become your father!” shouted Lance.

“Yeah I don’t need to deal with that again.” Keith couldn’t help laughing.

Trish smiled and played with the top of Ginny’s head before standing, “Well, I could use a reminder of my husband and what better than within our daughter. Although, at least this time she's on my side.” 

Ginny gave Trish an agreeing nod.

“Fan-tastic,” said Lance.

“I might actually not survive this.” Keith groaned.

“I'm starting to think none of us will,” added Shiro, “at least I get to marry you before it's too late.”

Matt rewarded his words with a kiss.

“Alright, it's getting late. You three in the car for for drop off,” Trish commanded the children as her and Eliza started to pack some extra food to go, “the rest of you enjoy sometime together. They know where the drinks are located.”

Trish left with the pre-teens, leaving the adults to enjoy their conversations. Lance and Keith immediately dashed to the garage and grabbed the hidden cold bottles of beer and cider before rejoining the group.

“With Ginny getting older Trish started trying to hide the alcohol.” Keith started to hand the bottles around.

“You don't think she'll become one of those kids?” asked Matt.

“No… but I think she’ll become the kid that still tries them with her small group of friends. I doubt she’ll have parties while Trish is away, but I wouldn't put it passed her to want to drink a little with Freddy and Cindy. Teens are teens no matter what,” replied Lance

“Oh man. Can you imagine her and Freddy drunk together?” asked Pidge.

“No! Not going to happen!” Keith shouted.

“Who do you think would make the move first?” asked Shiro.

“Ginny. Without a doubt… Ginny,” replied Lance chugging his cider at the thought. 

“Which is why it’s never going to happen.” Keith downed his cider as he sat down.

“And you two?” winked Pidge, “how has life living together treated you?”

Lance turned to Keith with a blissful wide smile. “I would say perfect, but that's not a fair thing to say.”

“No? Why is that? I was thinking it’s pretty perfect.” Keith grinned, “Minus the occasional panic attacks or nightmare.”

“If I say perfect, then there is no room to grow and I know we still got a lot of moments ahead of us. All good, but still room.”

“You are so gross.” Keith couldn’t hide the smile spreading across his features.

“Yet you stick around. Sounds like you're the gross one.” Lance leaned in and gave Keith a kiss.

“You are all the gross ones. Look at all of you! Ew!” replied Pidge.

“You're just jealous we are all in stable relationships,” commented Matt.

“I have to agree with your brother on this one.” Hunk laughed.

“The Gremlin is fine just the way she is.” Keith nudged Pidge.

Pidge smiled, “Aw! Thanks Jam Boy! At least someone gets it.”

Lance shook his head, “Be honest with us Pidge. You seriously good?”

“Yep. I've never been one for relationships or finding people attractive. Only ever had one boyfriend in my life and it lasted two weeks before I found him boring. I'm more about friendship… and family.” She looked around the table, taking a second to look at each one with pride, “That I can't live without.”

“Well I never expected you to get so sentimental,” replied Keith, poking her on the cheek.

“I have a heart, you know… it’s just deep, deep inside.” 

They all laughed and kept talking about anything and everything. By the time Trish returned, Lance had pulled out the boardgames and they were in the middle of playing  _ Oregon Trail _ and losing terribly. 

She wished them all a goodnight and went straight to bed to leave them to enjoy their time together. She gave Ginny a kiss before they both entered their own room. Trish sighed into the darkness of her bedroom. She rolled over and placed her hand on the empty side of the bed wishing once again that he was beside her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever wondered where the idea of the title "Lion's Chain" came from, well it was this song... this smut scene was the first thing I wrote for this whole fic. Literally it was sitting in the doc waiting for the right moment to use it and 26 chapters later, I finally used it with only a few small changes (originally they going to have sex before being together... but we changed it.) So the chains, in Lion's Chain comes inspired by this song... and lion is cause Voltron. lol. But there is also a deeper meaning too... pretty much I love this song. <3
> 
> Next chapter is Matt and Shiro's wedding! But not before Pidge throws them one little party. lol. (Its actually so fluffy and lacks the angst... but the angst will return. lol) Hope you all enjoyed and see you next week <3 Check below in the fanart links. zematronic finished making all the paladin bracelets. They are adorable! Send some love! - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)  
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)  
> Our Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Our Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Chapter 21 Trailer](https://youtu.be/vizoshanUQE)  
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)  
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> FAN ART:  
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
> [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
> [Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
> Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
> [Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) - [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
>  _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[_Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121) / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063) / [Steam - Klance Fantasy AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508) /  Interstellar Dreams - Alfive x Lotor AU
> 
>  
> 
> [MetroCon 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/ubguR0QeryQ) / [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) \- Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	28. Year 4 - Part 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the wedding... but first a party brought to you by Pidge (evil laugh) Enjoy - Luna and Vulpes

####  _18 June - 17:00 - Well… I know you mentioned your wife had a wild side, but damn…_

“Everybody in the party bus!” shouted Pidge as she stepped out of a large black shuttle bus.

Everyone stood, jaws dropped, as they held onto their bags with the various outfits Pidge had required based on her email. Matt and Shiro looked to each other with curious eyes.

They had requested not to be informed of anything ahead of time and so far they were pleased with the surprises.

“We aren’t going to survive this are we?” asked Lance to Keith and Trish as the three hesitated to get on the bus.

“Nope… well maybe if we stick together.” Keith swallowed nervous about what Pidge was asking them to do.

They all got in, filling the bus with several members from the bakery, old friends of Shiro’s from his unit that he still kept in touch with, and the paladins.

Pidge told the driver to take off as she took the microphone to make a few announcements, “Welcome everyone to the Shatt Party Bus.”

“I’m sorry,” interrupted Lance before he completely lost it to laughter, “repeat that!”

She giggled, “Welcome everyone to the Shatt Party Bus. Shatt as is Shiro and Matt. I could have gone with Miro, but that wasn’t as funny.”

The whole bus laughed too loudly to hear anything else.

“I’m really glad you let the Gremlin plan this now.” Keith leaned closer to Shiro in order to be heard.

Shiro rolled his eyes, “I’m starting to regret it.”

As the laughter died down, Pidge spoke again, “Alright, so I see everyone followed my list of demands and is currently wearing their outerwear and sneaks or boots. We will be making three key stops today. The first is to a paint ball field where I have reserved for us to have a private party with beers and snacks and two hours of game play. Once we are there you will be assigned team Shiro or team Matt. Then, we will all go into the locker rooms and everyone will put on their club wear cause we are then heading to _Paradise Palace_ to see very attractive men grind on a pole and hopefully Matt for a VIP show. Lastly, we will hit the streets of Downtown Orlando to enjoy some partying on the bus and at some of the bars and clubs as picked by the grooms. No one is allowed to go home sober tonight. Is that understood?!”

“Yes sir!” They all chanted with laughter.

“Alright, we’ll open the endless liquor fridge before _Paradise Palace_ , don’t want anyone slacking on the paintball field today. Still, let’s at least enjoy some tunes!” Pidge turned on the music before sitting beside Trish and talking about everything she was excited about.

Shiro kissed Matt, pleased with the smile across his face and the fun they were bound to have. Afterward, he turned his head to Keith, “I assume you analyzed the email too? You brought your gear?”

“Of course. I know better than to trust the Gremlin. It was a pain trying to hide it from Lance. He gets worried when I look at my gear. Keeps thinking I'm going to slip back down that hole again.”

“Same with Matt. Some of my comrades brought theirs too, so we’ll have an unstoppable team.”

“You didn’t read the entire email. We’re not on the same team.” Keith grinned devilishly. “I get to take you down this time.”

“What? She planned out the teams? That's not fair! Pidge!”

She chucked, “You and Matt may have gotten different emails.”

He grumbled.

“Are you afraid you’re going to lose?” Keith laughed. “Matt I think your man is afraid he’s going to lose.”

“He better be,” Matt lifted his arm up and flexed it, “I haven't been training this long to lose.”

Shiro giggled, “Now that's just cute.”

“Don't make fun of me!”

Shiro leaned in and gave Matt another kiss.

Lance turned his attention to Keith, “You excited? Or worried?”

“Both… we’ll see when we get there. Sounds are different but the situation is meant to simulate a confrontation.”

Lance reached out and grabbed Keith’s hand, “If you need to stop, just stop. I'll go with you if you need me. Tonight is gonna be a real test for you. But I think you're ready.”

“Yeah? As long as I’ve got you I think I’ll be fine.” Keith lifted Lance’s hand and kissed it.

After a few more minutes, they got off the shuttle and arrived at the paintball field. Pidge assisted with getting everyone what they needed and giving people time to gear up.

Lance turned to Hunk and Shay, “Man, it's been awhile since Sharpshooter took to the fields.”

“You’re still calling yourself that?” Hunk grinned and shook his head.

“Sharpshooter?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“In my earlier years in Orlando, Hunk and I used to frequent laser tag joins. We did a few paintball fields, but my code name was Sharpshooter.”

“He never stopped using it,” giggled Shay.

“I don’t believe you. At least not until I see it.” Keith gently pushed Lance’s shoulder as he checked his equipment.

“Yeah, well look at you! You're cheating with all that military gear!” shouted Lance.

“Am I? Have you looked at Shiro’s team? I’m your only shot you have at even winning.” Keith nodded towards Shiro’s old military buddies who were dressed similar to Keith and Shiro.

“I - what the fuck! Pidge!”

Pidge peeked out from the corner of a wall, “What? Keith works in the bakery so he was put on team Matt and your Trish’s bro, so same thing.”

“They are going to slaughter us!”

“Are they?”

Trish appeared from within the locker rooms and held out her gun, a wicked smile on her face, “It's been too long.”

“I’ve heard the stories from Miguel. You got my back out there, Trish?” He held out his hand to her with a grin.

Trish reached over and shook it, “I expect this to go well, being that you worked with my teacher.”

“I may have taught him a few things myself.” Keith turned to Lance with a grin. “See things aren’t as uneven as you thought.”

Luke appeared with the remaining members from the bakery, some sporting their own personal gear. Luke tapped his fist on Trish’s shoulder. “What's going on?”

“Lance is nervous the fight is uneven,” replied Trish.

“Uneven? Lance have you forgotten?” Luke paused as Pidge called everyone to the field. He passed Lance and patted his back, “Trish hires veterans.”

“I - oh shit…”

Keith laughed as he high fived Luke and made his way towards the field. Now that he was no longer standing directly next to Lance it was easy to see how his stature changed with the gear and the other vets around him. He was confident and the paintball gun rested easily in his hand.

Pidge stood between the two groups. “Alright soldiers,” she mimicked a movie style general, pacing back and forth. Her short height and small frame made it all the funnier, “today we will go on an all out war. The employees will be keeping score. Winners will have the glory and losers are paying the bar tab at the _Paradise Palace_. Does everyone understand?”

“Yes sir!” they all shouted.

“Alright, one last thing,” she quickly lifted her gun and shot both Matt and Shiro on their chest plates, “I just wanted one clear shot on both.” She laughed, “let's head to our stations! Ref will call the beginning of the game!”

The referee proceeded to inform both teams that it was a game of capture the flag, except it wasn't a flag but a medicine ball of ten pounds. First one to bring it back to their home base wins. Points will be kept in case the two hours run out and the game hadn't ended.

Moving to their home base, team Matt began strategizing.

“This is your field,” commented Trish to Keith, “you're our best bet as lead.”

“Me? I don’t know if that’s the greatest idea…” His mind went back to his last mission and the result. It was the first time since the day had started that his cheery mood faltered.

Lance grabbed Keith by the waist and hip checked him, “Come on Red. This is your role. Remember, when the team didn't have Black, who took over?”

“Red did…” Keith took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. “Alright this is our game plan…” He started to lay out their strategy and gave everyone their roles.

With a small chant of “Team Matt!” the group went to their positions and awaited for the game to begin.

“See, babe, you got this,” Lance leaned in and gave Keith a long kiss.

“I go first… I’m always going first.” Keith rested his forehead against Lance’s for a moment before turning towards the field.

Lance felt something off about how Keith spoke, but knew this wasn't the time to ask. He took his position and awaited for the game to begin.

With the sound of a horn, the game started and immediately Shiro’s team came in for the attack. Paintballs flew across the field as team Matt kept to their defenses.

Trish appeared from a corner, shooting each target approaching her with ease. “Way too long,” she whispered with a loving grin.

Luke and several others pressed forward, Hunk leading the charge to barrel through the oncoming veterans.

Keith held back, taking down Shiro’s team one by one from his location. He smirked at the curses from each of his shots. Just for fun and his own practice he got off a few headshots. “Alright Lance, we’re going to go for the flag…”

Lance smiled as he took off. Much to Keith’s surprise, it seemed Miguel didn't have one apprentice, but two. Lance never missed a target, always shooting at vital points on the body - had it been a real gun, they would all be dead.

“Red!” He called out as he shot someone sneaking up behind Keith, right on the helmet.

Keith looked back at Lance silently thanking him. He quickly moved forward and dispatched another opponent. “Grab the flag, Blue. I’ll take point.”

Lance ran toward the flag - ball - and grabbed it tight. With its size and weight, it didn't allow for Lance to hold and shoot his gun. Instead he clinched onto the ball and ran towards Keith for protection.

Shiro shouted a command as his men started towards the pair.

“Go! Lead!” shouted Lance.

Keith dashed towards their base taking down as many men as he could. His shots all hit their target, each one perfectly executed. It was very clear why the army had been so insistent that he return to active duty before the accident. A handful of feet from their base his leg seized up and Keith hit the ground gasping from the pain. It was the most he had exerted himself in a long time.

Lance slide to a stop, grabbing Keith by the back of his gear and pulling him into a hole. “Hey, You alright? Talk with me?”

“I’m fine, my leg just seized up.” Keith winced as he tried to stand. “Where's the flag?”

Lance gave a cocky grin as the referee called the first match. Pidge stood at the center of their base holding up the ball in victory. “I rolled it to her when I noticed you slow down. They kind of took it from there.”

“Quick thinking, Blue.” Keith grinned until he stood and stumbled. “Damn it.”

Lance held him in his arms, “Come on Red, let’s skip the next round. You’ve only been back on your feet for a few weeks.”

“I was doing fine…” Keith reluctantly allowed Lance to lead him to the benches outside the arena.

The others wanted to come and check, but they knew that as long as Keith was with Lance, there was no need to worry. “Yeah. You did great, but even your doctor said there would be moments where your body might give in. This was the most physically active you’ve been in  a while.”

“I know I just hoped that it wouldn't be so debilitating.” Propping his head in his hands he watched as the next match began.

Lance sighed not really knowing what to do, “I can massage an area if you want. Please, let me help you.”

“You are helping. You being near helps. I just don't want to be a downer today. It's all about Shiro and Matt.”

“You’re not a downer. Your strategies won us the game. And look at the positive side. You just played a whole game of combat and not a single episode.” Lance leaned back and smiled.

Keith slowly turned to face Lance. Lance noticed the stunned face and leaned closer to hold him, “One step closer, Red. We’ll just keep going.”

Eventually they both jumped in their seats as they heard a cry of screams coming from Pidge riding on Hunk’s shoulders as she rapid fired her gun towards Shiro’s team.

“What is she?” Lance whispered in complete terror.

“That's the true power of the Gremlin. She's absolutely terrifying.” Keith grinned with pride as he watched her get closer to gaining another victory.

Lance pulled Keith closer by the waist and leaned his head in his shoulder, comfortable in each other’s embrace and watching the games go on.

When the time was up, team Matt had won two out of the three games. “With victory comes the spoils!” shouted Pidge as she high fived Matt, “alright, let's all change and start getting drunk. To the strippers!”

Lance laughed and stood up, patting Keith on the back and motioning for him to follow and get ready. They both paused in  front of a shocked and remorseful Shiro.

“We should have won…” he whispered to his defeated friends.

Trish happened to walk by with the other members of her bakery. She blew at the tip of her weapon with a cocky smile, “You lack the sniper skills from this family.” She winked at Keith and Lance, “we were trained by the best.” With those words she disappeared into the locker room.

“She's right, Shiro. We were specialists and he trained them. Your team didn't stand a chance.” Keith chuckled before walking into the locker rooms with Lance.

Shiro groaned again, smiling at the silliness of the group.

They all returned to the party bus once they were all ready. Everyone now dressed in formal club wear, looking well groomed and ready for a night of drinking.

Lance couldn’t removed his gaze, or his hands, off of Keith. He loved seeing his boyfriend whenever he was well put together in a tightly fit deep red button, black pants, and ankle boots. Lance felt spoiled knowing that this man belonged to him.

Sitting on the bus, he cuddled against him and kissed him on the cheek, “Looking good Red. Are you feeling less fatigued?”

Keith grinned to the side and took Lance’s hand, resting his head on Lance’s shoulder, “I am now.”

Lance blushed as both turned their attention to the pop sound at the end of the bus. Shiro stood up, opening a bottle of champagne before passing it around for everyone to take a glass. With a quick toast to a good night and a big thanks to Pidge, they all started drinking, music blasting from the speakers.

The driver took off to their next spot: _Paradise Palace._

“Be honest,” asked Pidge to Trish, sipping her drink, “how long has it been seen you’ve seen a naked man?”

Trish nearly choked on her drink, “Are you asking in real life or images?”

“You know…”

Trish slowly sipped her drink and couldn’t speak. Pidge didn’t need her to answer. She patted her on the back, “Well then I guess today will be a first for both of us.”

“Hold on!” asked Keith, “Are you saying you’re a…”

“Yes,” Pidge said proudly, “and what does it matter?”

Keith raised his hands in defeat, “I don’t know. I figured with your spicy attitude you would have at least experienced somethings.”

Pidge struggled her shoulders, “As I’ve said before, it’s never been an interest of mine. No drive. No need. I prefer my friends and family, but I will say I’m excited to see what the fuss is about when it comes to strip clubs.” She laughed devilishly and everyone in the room shivered.

“How does she do that?” asked Hunk, holding on to Shay in terror.

“I have no idea,” replied Lance.

In little time, the party bus arrived at its location. It parked at the VIP lot and opened its doors to a red carpet leading the way. Before anyone could step out, the music shifted but it felt different. It took them a moment to realize it was coming from outside instead of from inside the bus. The music pumped closer, like a rampage of wild animals. With a burst of glitter, a hoard of large buff men marched out towards the bus.

“I’m dreaming,” commented Lance, awestruck.

“Then we both are having a really weird fantasy come true,” added Keith.

Like owls, everyone on the bus turned their heads towards Pidge. Her wicked smile permanently on her face, “Hehehe…” she hissed.

The glitter entered through the door and in skipped the head of ceremony. “Hello!” he shouted, “we hear there are two lovely gentlemen about to get hitched.”

Everyone immediately pointed to Matt and Shiro. The two groomed leaned closer to each other. The head of ceremony approached them, taking out two sets of handcuffs from his pockets.

“Pidge…” shivered Matt, “what is happening?”

“It’s time to put on a little show.” She laughed - a cackle only a witch of the night could produce.

The head of ceremony took Shiro first and locked the fuzzy handcuffs back. Then came Matt. “Come, let us go!” Once they were out of the bus, more of the male strippers approached and assisted with taking Shiro and Matt into the club. Pidge led the others to a separate room that gave them first row access to the show.

“Pidge, what in the world do you have planned?” asked Lance as they sat down and the waiters came by and started handing everyone drinks.

“A little performance…” before she could say more. The lights dimmed. Everyone behind them, a room filled with a variety of women and men, started screaming as the head of ceremony arrived to the center of the stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to _Paradise Palace_ ! For one night, we will show you what it means to seek absolute pleasure and leave craving more, yet satisfied.” He winked, “Today we have two special guests. A couple, ready to find their own _paradise_ within each other, but first… for tonight… they are left in our hands to give them a final taste of pure magic!”

With his words the music started pumping and male dancers appeared from all the corners of the room. They danced to the techno music with lasers and lights, asking some to dance along with them. A dancer jumped on the party’s table and stopped right in front of Lance and Keith. He grinded and thrusted in front of them. Both men reacted by digging their fingers and nails into the other’s thigh.

“Pidge…” whispered Keith.

“Yes, Jam Boy.” She bobbed her head to the music while enjoying her drink from the straw.

“Bless you.”

She laughed loudly before the music stopped. The stage lit up to show Shiro and Matt facing each other, tied to a chair but kept separated. The two looked nervous, trying not to completely pass out from a mix of embarrassment, attraction, and shock. The head of ceremony stepped between the two of them before announcing two dancers to come out and show the grooms what they would be losing.

The moment the dancer grinded against Matt, Matt nearly fainted.

Pidge lost herself in laughter, whooing from the crowd and chanting for the dancer to go harder.

Shiro’s eyes remained wide the whole time. He was used to his smaller, poseable, and tossable fiance. To have some nearly his size dancing against him was not something he ever expected. What made it worse, he would sneak peeks to see what was happening to Matt and all he wanted to do was reach over, push the other dancer away, and take over.

Suddenly he realized why they had tied them down.

The dance ended and their party stood up and cheered. Hollering like college girls, the group started to chant Shatt, much to the dismay of the two grooms.

The dancers untied Shiro and Matt and gave them a kiss on the cheek before releasing them to each other. With a cheer, the head of ceremony allowed them to join their party to let the dancers continue with the show. They stumbled to their seats and immediately chugged down a drink.

“Did you have fun?” asked Pidge, leaning against the table with a sinful grin.

“Pidge…” Shiro whispered, nearly losing his breath. He reached over to Matt and pulled him closer, “bless you.”

Keith and Pidge laughed at the irony.

The show continued with the male dancers changing into different themes and costumes, dancing and stripping down to their sparkling thongs. Everyone had a blast, dancing along and, at one point, Lance was pulled up to the table and he gave a small dance to a very aroused Keith.

When it ended and the party prepared to move to the clubs and bars, Trish froze in her seat and didn’t move. Lance and Keith slowly stepped to her, concerned by her stuck state.

“Hey… Trish… are you okay?” asked Lance.

In a single breath, the boys jumped back, “That was so hot! Holy crap!” She tried to stand, but stumbled back down. Keith grabbed her before she could fall.

“Um - Trish. Are you okay?” asked Keith.

“Yes! I’m having so much fun! Come on! Next place!” she shouted, a little too loud.

Keith carefully turned to Lance and wondered what they should do. Shrugging their shoulders they figured to stay with the group but keep Trish nearby.

It had been a long time since Trish had a wild night such as this - especially with seeing so many gorgeous men stripping down to barely anything. Her many ladies nights were actually ladies in, having wine at a friends discussing the updates of their home lives and children.

A night like this hadn’t happened in years.

Holding tightly against Keith, she followed the group as they walked into a bar playing some live music. As promised, Shiro’s team paid for all the drinks, which meant Trish could continue to have more. She had Keith sit her down at the bar before ordering a martini.

“Trish are you so sure?” asked Lance.

She waved her hand in front of his face, “Yes! I’m perfectly fine! Go on and take that hunky boyfriend of yours and go make out in a corner or something. I know you’ve been wanting to touch each other since the show.” Her words slurred a bit, but Pidge gave Keith and Lance a signal from a few seats down.

She’s made sure Trish stayed safe.

Hesitating, the two boys eventually agreed and told Trish to get them if anything. Lance and Keith joined Hunk and Shay near the front of the stage and enjoyed the live music with the rest of the party.

Trish sipped her drink from a straw, beating to the music and shaking her shoulders along with the beat.

“Based on the way you move, I bet you can really dance,” said a deep voice from beside her.

Her mind flashed for a second, swearing that she heard Miguel, but the atmosphere didn’t seem fitting and the haze from her drinking cleared up for a second. She turned to greet the voice and found herself staring at a very - very - attractive and tall man.

She gulped the rest of her drink in nearly a shot.

“I - um - I enjoy dancing, if that is what you are asking.” She smiled, nearly hiding it behind her empty glass.

“Here, allow me to buy you another one.”

She tried to stop him, but her body moved without her permission as she ended up placing her hand on top of his. With a jolt, she pulled back and immediately moved her finger to play with her wedding ring.

Only it wasn’t on her finger - she was instructed to leave home without it.

The man laughed and allowed the bartender to serve her a drink before he leaned against the bar and kept his attention focused on her, “My name is Brett. And you are?”

“Trish,” she took a large sip of her drink.

“Trish, well, it’s nice to meet you. I hope it doesn’t sound to forward of me, but the man who dropped you on this chair, boyfriend?”

She shook her head quickly of the thought, almost too enthusiastically, “Oh no! He is my brother-in-law… well, not yet. He will be one day. He’s dating my brother-in-law… wait, that sounds wrong.” She bit her lip. Shaking her hands, trying to organize her thoughts, she turned to face him directly, “He is my brother-in-law’s boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Brett’s face saddened, “so you are married. I’m sorry I didn’t see a ring so…”

She immediately interrupted him, “Oh no! You are not wrong… well, I was married. Widowed for four years.”

Brett’s expression changed to pity, but hopeful, “I’m sorry to hear. Any children?”

“One,” she smiled. Ginny always brought a smile to her face, “a thirdteen year old. I had her when I was young.”

“You still are young.”

She blushed. With a flirtatious shove, she nudged him and looked away. “Stop! Don’t say that.”

“Would it be okay if I stay here and chat? I will leave if you wish to go back to whatever it is you’re here for.”

She motioned for him to take a seat. She wasn’t sure what she was doing - a small twinge of guilt striking her heart - but the sweet smile on his face reminded her of a man she once loved and trusted, yet it was new and completely different.

“Unless they leave, I have an open tab I can charge all my drinks too and I’m sure I can be trusted to some private time.” She didn’t understand her own words nor the fact that she leaned closer to him.

It had been a while -  a long while - since she had felt anything, nevermind the touch of another man. For a split second, she wondered if speaking to Brett was even right. She wondered if the guilt of her heart was still a mourning and grieving wife or was she still believed to be committed to a man that was no longer there.

Regardless of the matter, she wanted to speak with him. Take a moment for herself to see if maybe there was a possibility of making a connection, any kind of connection, with someone outside of her normal circle.

Maybe if was time to open the door she had left shut for four years.

#

####  _1 July - 17:00 - I remember the stories you told me of the day you married Trish. You loved her. She loved you… I thought I would never understand until now._

Keith sat back on the chair across the room from Shiro. He rolled his neck, wishing he could loosen his tie, but Lance had already stated that he looked perfect and to leave everything as is - for some reason he obliged.

Shiro hugged and kissed his parents, Midori and Kenji. They had flown from California for the special day and could barely contain the joyful tears that shed from their eyes. They were proud and happy for their son. Everything they ever wanted for him came true and they were overwhelmed that he had picked such a wonderful life partner.

The wedding planner walked in to announce that they should be taking their places. With a final kiss, Midori and Kenji left the room to quickly greet Matt’s parents, Sam and Colleen.

Shiro stared at the mirror for a moment and took a deep breath. Keith stood and placed a hand on his shoulder, “You ready?”

“Ready as I will ever be,” he smiled, gleaming at the simple thought of seeing Matt, “it’s sometimes hard to believe.”

“How so?”

“Well, these past few years, I wasn’t sure I was even going to be alive or sane enough to even experience something like this. There is still parts of me that don’t believe I should even be gifted this happiness, but here I am.”

Keith gave a half grin, reflecting back on his own thoughts of insecurity and withdrawal from the real world. He understood Shiro perfectly and, to a degree, still felt at times the the gifts Miguel gave him he was not worthy of.

Still, Shiro’s own words brought him back to reality and Keith gave the advice back, “You can be a bit of an idiot sometimes. You’re the one who is always telling me that I need to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten.”

Shiro chuckled and turned away from the mirror, “No, I never forgot. But that doesn’t mean I can’t, for a second, think this is all just one big dream.”

Before Keith could reply, the door swung open. Hunk stepped in and smiled, “Come on! Pidge is getting impatient.”

With a laugh, the two men exited the room towards the lobby of the banquet hall. Pidge waved her small bouquet in the air to signal Keith to stand beside her. Hunk rushed to the door beside Lance as they took their position as escorts.

Shiro took first position in the line, locking his arms with his parents and waiting for the doors to open. With a quick glimpse, he turned around to see if he could catch Matt, but the wedding planner had done well to keep him hidden until they entered the ceremony room.

The music started and the doors swung open. Lance and Hunk held them as Shiro and his  parents walked down the aisle. The room was filled with their loved ones, mixed together in no order to represent their coming together to celebrate the happy couple. Ginny waved to Shiro as he passed, dressed in a sparkling black dress to represent her black paladin. Trish and Luke stood behind her with other members of the bakery. When he turned to look again, he found Allura, draped in a cream dress with sparkles of pink mixed in.

He smiled wider, glad to see she was able to make it. He was thrilled to see the person who gave him the strength to find a new purpose in his life and taught him how to find happiness once again. Without Allura, Shiro would have never found a place in his heart to allow Matt inside.

He took his place on the altar, decorated in black, ivory, and light orange ribbons and flowers. He stood in his position as he finally turned to face the wedding party. At first it was one of Shiro’s old military partners walking down with Matt’s female cousin. Then two women, both from Shiro’s unit that he kept close with over the years. Finally, two of Matt’s closest college friends that helped him discover his sexuality and find confidence in himself appeared right before the maid of honor and the best man.

Keith’s arm locked around Pidge. Her 1940’s style green dress glimmered with decorations. Her hair had small braids half way up with sprinkles of baby’s breath throughout.  She would never admit it, but she had never felt so glamourous - blushing when Keith had given her a quick compliment before they had started.

He was rewarded with a punch to the arm and her shouting out, “Shut up, Jam Boy!”

Keith sported an all black suit with a simple red tie, requested by Shiro. Keith couldn’t help but laugh, knowing he had played into Ginny’s idea of making them all her paladins.

After Keith and Pidge took their positions at the altar, they all turned their focus to Matt. Like Shiro, he walked down, arms locked with his parents, beaming with a smile. Shiro couldn’t contain his own joy, blushing red at the perfectly fitted charcoal suit and the surprise Matt had kept teasing about.

Reaching the end, Matt kissed his parents and took Shiro’s hand. Their fingers fiddled within in each other’s hold before Shiro whispered quickly, “You got contacts?”

Matt chuckled, “You always said you loved my eyes most. I figured I’d go without the glasses just this once.”

Shiro hated that he couldn’t lean down and kiss him already.

Matt’s aunt asked them to step forward as she began the ceremony. She read passages from various different proverbs and literature speaking about the connection of love and togetherness. Pidge eventually read a sonnet and Keith assisted with the sand ceremony, unifying the two together forever as represented by mixing two colors of sand - black and deep orange.

Before the rings, they proclaimed their vows, choosing to keep it traditional and simply wishing to commit easily to the other. With the exchange of rings, a glow of pride and yearning radiated from the two, knowing now they would forever be linked.

“And by the power vested in me by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.”

The crowd went wild and the two leaned in and kissed. Long and joyful, the tearful pair didn’t wish to break the moment, but eventually they were nudged by Keith and Pidge to go back down the aisle.

They held hand, grips tighter than ever before, as they two exited and the grooms’ party followed behind. Moving towards the large patio area, overlooking St.Petersburg Beach, the cocktail hour began and Shiro and Matt went off to do some photos.

Lance stood around with Hunk and Shay, looking at Shay’s ring for the hundredth time, “This boy is spoiling you.”

Shay laughed, “I guess he just has good taste.”

“Understatement,” replied Hunk as he kissed her cheek.

“Still, it’s not an engagement ring. Still waiting on that?” joked Lance. 

“With time dear friend,” shoved Hunk. 

A tray of drinks and food passed by, but just as Lance reached for a glass, he was interrupted by Keith pulling him back and around into a surprising but loving kiss. With a deep breath, Lance asked, “You okay?”

“Never better.” Keith smiled and kept Lance close, “just kind of living the moment.”

“You’re being weird.” Lance raised an eyebrow in concern.

“I know… but I guess I’m just having a lot of thoughts.”

“Yeah?” Lance grinned to the side with curiosity.

“Yeah.” Keith leaned in for another kiss.

“Jam Boy! They want pictures!” shouted Pidge. With a sigh, Keith turned around and left Lance to be with Hunk and Shay.

“Oh man, that boy is smittened,” giggled Shay.

“I’m  surprised you guys aren’t engaged,” added Hunk.

Lance finally grabbed a drink and started to slowly sip it. He remembered their nights alone at the apartment lost in conversations about their future. He wasn’t worried that one day him and Keith wouldn’t get married or start a family, but Keith had made it a point that one day it would happen.

However, Lance was getting impatient.

“We will with time,” he finally replied, “I don’t want to push him. I want him to be the one who picks cause I’m ready… I just don’t want to rush him into anything.”

“It makes sense with everything he’s gone through, but hopefully he doesn’t take too long to ask,” replied Shay.

“Seriously, other than the two of us, I’ve never seen a happier couple,” added Hunk.

Lance smiled at the idea - happy… this is what it felt to be truly happy.

The banquet hall reopened, now decorated for the reception. Keith began to walk over to Lance, but not before Midori pinched his cheek and made a comment about wishing she would have met him sooner. Had she been given the chance, she would’ve loved to have adopted Keith when he was in foster care.

“You seemed loved,” said Lance as he took Keith’s hand.

“Shiro’s family is, well, excentric, but they seem pretty cool.” Keith led them to their table, finally getting the chance to greet Ginny, Luke, and Trish appropriately.

The DJ asked everyone to stand as they introduced Shiro and Matt to the party. Everyone cheered, happy for the new married couple. They proceed to their first dance, a ballad from one of their favorite bands, “C’est La Mort” by the Civil Wars. They transitioned to their mother/son dance, but eventually Matt reached over to kidnap Pidge into his arms and finished the dance with her.

She didn’t bother holding back her tears.

From there, they had small toasts. Pidge made a joke out of it by pretending to bring a scroll that she let unravel across the dancefloor. When it reached its end, several feet away, she cleared her throat and took the microphone and read the words she had written down.

“To Shiro and Matt. My loving brother and to my newest brother. I have many things to say, but none of it really matters. All that matters is this. This moment. This second. This chance at life - together. So live it. Love each other and remember, I love you both too.” She raised her glass and all laughed before taking a sip. Before she handed the microphone over to Keith, she said one last thing, “And I want a niece and nephew soon. So get on that.”

Everyone bursted out laughing.

Keith appeared uncomfortable taking the microphone away from Pidge. She gave him an encouraging poke on his arm as he adjusted his tie. He pulled out a small piece of paper and reviewed his notes quickly before making the mistake of looking up.

His heart raced just enough to give him have a moment of pause. The crowd watched and waited, but he suddenly forgot how to speak. All eyes were on him.

Trying to refocus, he turned his gaze back to the paper before clearing his throat. Then, a whisper caught his attention. “You got this Keith,” said Shiro, “I’m here.”

With a chuckle, he kept his focus on Shiro, “Yeah, you always are. Even when I never asked for it.” He spoke into the microphone. Those who knew Keith best, laughed, knowing what he meant, “See that’s the thing about Shiro, he’s always been there and he doesn’t easily give up. For those who don’t really know me, I am Shiro’s mentee from therapy. When I started therapy for my PTSD, Shiro was assigned to _handle_ me. I hated him the moment I saw him,” he joked, “but I’m happy he never gave up on me. Its thanks to him that I’ve gotten better and found a balance in my life, just as you had to do for yourself. Its thanks to you that I can count my many blessings and all my thanks can go back to your hard work and stubbornness. I guess, in someway, I don’t have to ever pay you back, since it was my connection to the bakery that led you to meet Matt. So, you’re welcome.” Shiro and Matt laughed along with the crowd, “And I’m happy that, in some way, I am part of the one person who makes you happiest. I’ve never seen Matt so happy nor you and there is no one who deserves that much happiness more than you both. Many years of joy. To Shiro and Matt.” He raised his glass and everyone cheered once again.

Keith and Pidge returned to their tables for dinner. Keith was rewarded for his speech with a kiss from Lance - the best blessing of them all.

Dinner was delicious but it was no matched for the moment the music started pumping from the speakers. Pidge grabbed Ginny out to the floor and started dancing with Hunk, Shay, Trish, and Luke not far behind.

Lance turned to Keith and waited to see if he would have to take command and drag him out, but Keith’s eyes were locked onto Lance’s, which made him hesitate.

“What?” asked Lance.

Keith shook his head with a tight lipped smile, “Nothing… just… happy.”

“You’re being weird again.” Lance giggled and took Keith’s hand.

“I know.” Keith allowed Lance to pull him into the dance floor. He hated dancing, but he loved Lance and that was all that mattered.

That would always be the only thing that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It short simple, loving, and to the point. Very much how I see Shiro and Matt as a couple. It was fun developing their little love story. Maybe one day I'll write a one-shot spin off showing their own personal struggles as a couple because we keep hinting that Shiro lived through some panic and was still recovering... and all of that is true. And Matt was there to support him. <3 I guess it will depend how much you all beg for it (lmao! seriously, I will likely randomly do it months after it all ends) - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)  
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)  
> Our Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Our Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Chapter 21 Trailer](https://youtu.be/vizoshanUQE)  
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)  
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> FAN ART:  
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
> [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
> [Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
> Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
> [Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) - [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
>  _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[_Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121) / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063) / [Steam - Klance Fantasy AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508) /  Interstellar Dreams - Alfive x Lotor AU
> 
>  
> 
> [MetroCon 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/ubguR0QeryQ) / [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) \- Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	29. Year 4 - Part 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Voltron Season 4 Day! (No spoilers in comments please! <3 )
> 
> Fun facts: I, Luna, worked at Universal Studios in Orlando for 5 years. I still have friends who work there. I know the park better than I know the current town I live in... I loved every second of it and it helped me get out of my shell. This is the reason I made Lance work there. So I had an excuse to write this chapter... 
> 
> Plus, who doesn't want to see Klance spending the day at a theme park again *cough Wingman cough*.
> 
> So yeah - enjoy. All the little fun facts about the park are true. Ask Vulpes, we've basically had this date several times. HAHA! - Luna and Vulpes

####  _ 8 Aug - 12:45 - Just one day… I can do this. _

“It's been a year. How are you feeling about it?” asked Allura after getting the usual update from Keith on how the medication was working and how his body had been feeling.

“Insane. Unbelievable. So much happened in this year, both good and bad,” replied Keith, tapping his fingers against his knee.

“Your body is much more stable than any doctor could have predicted and I'm happy the anxiety medication is working. Hopefully we can start the process of weeding it out. Maybe practice more mental techniques and less on medication dependence.”

“I would really like that.” 

She sighed out a smile and moved on to the topic she knew was lingering in his mind. “How are you feeling about tomorrow?” asked Allura.

“Anxious… I want this to go right for him. The last thing he needs is it all screwed up because I wasn't prepared.” Keith's hands were gripped in his lap as he avoided eye contact now that the topic of conversation had changed. 

“Your inflicting your worry on to his feelings, but I'm more concerned about how you think your own behavior may flare or show up at the park. We’ve spoken before of Lance and how he may react if you panic. I thought we agreed he would support you regardless of what happens. Unless something else has come up?”

“No everything is the same. We even worked out a plan in the chance that I do panic. There's a room where I will be allowed to go that the other guests aren't permitted. It will give me a chance to collect myself or leave.”

“Then, you seem ready. You're taking your medications. They seem to be working. You haven't had a true panic in a long time and you even did well at Matt and Shiro’s wedding. Have faith that your therapy will come in handy.” Allura smiled, trying to give Keith some confidence even though he didn't seem to receive the message. 

“I'm confident that I can get through it even with an attack. It's just… it's my story. I want him to tell it, I really do. Doesn't make it any easier to open up in such away.” He looked to her hoping that she understood his uncertainty. 

“Keith… have you told anyone your story? You refuse to open even to me of what happened except that it's the dream that keeps your panics returning.” Allura closed her notes and gave Keith her complete attention, “at this point, I think it's best you don't tell me. Lance deserves to be the one you tell once you're ready. Then, I'd like to hear it, but clearly that memory is what is haunting you and the guilt of not telling Lance is starting to affect your recovery.”

“I've tried. I've wanted to tell him for months. Every time I start to I just want to protect him from the truth… from knowing what I did.” He looked away from her trying his best to ignore the knot of panic forming in the pit of his stomach.

“Guilty? That is the first time you bring that emotion up. It explains why the nightmares are so frequent even with the medication. It maybe best that you set yourself another small goal. Pick a date or a time and just say it. Try not to second guess yourself and just blurt the words.” 

“That's what I've been trying to do. There's just so much going on with his family. I can't burden him with this too.”

Allura paused, allowing Keith to go through his thoughts as she readied her final statement, “I promise you… if you keep putting it off, you will keep coming up with excuses as to why you shouldn’t tell him. After all this time. Everything you both have gone through together, do you think that keeping this to yourself will benefit the good you have finally created together?” 

“I'm going to tell him. I just don't know when. I promise I will tell him.” With a sigh Keith ran his hands through his hair as he tried to calm the twitch in his leg. So much progress had been made but it would be all for nothing if he couldn't do this.

Allura reached out and offered him a gentle touch, “Just go on and enjoy yourself tomorrow. There is nothing else that should matter.” 

“Yeah…” Keith gave her a hesitant smile as he stood. “Oh, Lance wanted me to make sure you got his email about the gallery. He's proud of how it's turning out. I'm confident he’ll be a contender for that scholarship. If not it might still help with the recovery of other veterans.”

Allura laughed into her hand, “Yes, Ginny has told me much about it and I did get the email. He even attached a few examples. I never knew he was so creative, but the pictures were very real of the process you’re going through and the road that has led you here. If for some reason he doesn’t win, I’ll see about the center allowing me to make one of the room a small gallery for the veterans to see. Do you think he would consider doing so?” 

“Honestly he would consider doing anything that honors his brother. Go ahead and pitch the idea to him. I doubt he'll say no.”

“I will,” Allura stood up and escorted Keith to the door, “have fun tomorrow. If you can, bring me back one of those adorable small mice dolls. I’m only missing one from my collection.” She giggled half jokingly. 

“I'll see what I can do. Just send me a picture of the one you're missing.” Keith chuckled as he left her office.

Allura said good bye before accepting her next appointment - a short blond young man with a permanent grumpy face. He snarled as he walked into Allura’s office, but she replied with a snicker and a smile. 

<//>

_ Luke: Text me when you’re done. I’m at the coffee shop waiting. _

_ Keith: I'm done, why are you waiting at the coffee shop? _

_ Luke: I was tired of being in the waiting room. Or did you want to walk home from your appointment? _

_ Keith: As exhilarating as that sounds I'd rather not. Though you missed out on seeing Allura’s newest client. _

_ Luke: Why? You planning on attacking the poor sap or you tired of Lance already? lol _

_ Keith: not my type too small but he might have been the right size for you. _

_ Luke: Ha ha… very funny! You want anything from the coffee shop before I meet up? _

_ Keith: grab me a coffee I'll meet you outside. I'm not joking though he's an angry little thing. Right up your alley. _

_ Luke: As long as he’s bigger than you were it counts… although that’s not really a difficult task.  _

_ Keith: go fuck yourself _

_ Luke: :p _

_ <//> _

_ Lance: BABE! I got us an unlimited Express Pass for tomorrow! So shorter lines :D _

_ Keith: You are really excited about this. Lol _

_ Lance: Aren’t you? Or are you really nervous? The tickets don’t expire. We can go whenever.  _

_ Keith: I'm looking forward to it. We're going tomorrow. _

_ Lance: Awesome! Yes! We are going to have so much fun I promise. _

_ Lance: no matter what, I got you Red. Your pace.  _

_ Keith: I know… it will be fine  _

_ Lance: I love you. See you soon. _

_ Keith: I love you too. _

_ # _

####  _ 9 Aug - 7:30 - I can do this… _

Simply sitting in the car as Lance drove into the parking garage the atmosphere already felt crowded. Lance used his work badge to get free parking and parked the car where they were assigned by the parking attendant. Lance turned off the car but didn't step out. He turned to Keith, giving a confident smile, “You ready?”

With a deep breath Keith glanced out at the sidewalks before looking to Lance. “As ready as I'm ever going to be.”

“Don't be  _ the hero _ . If you feel a panic, tell me. And we don't have to stay for the fireworks if you don't want. We can skip some of the shows too just to avoid more fireworks. And…”

“Lance. I'll be fine.” Keith smiled as he covered Lance's mouth. “We won't know how much I can handle until we get in the park.”

Lance shook his head and kissed Keith’s palm. Mumbling against Keith’s hand, he said, “Let’s go Red.” 

“Lead the way, Blue.” Keith chuckled as he got out of the car.

Lance stepped out of the car and inhaled the familiar scent of car fumes and the distance scent of sweat and sunscreen. He waved at the attendant and called him by name, a old friend from his early days at Universal Studios. He went around the car and immediately took Keith’s hand - in part from trying to support Keith on the upcoming hard day and in part simply wanting to be close to the man he loved. 

He guided him through the parking garage and towards the central hub where a large crowd of people were being filed into several sections for security check. It was an immediate rush of a large group of people. 

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand, “You good?” 

“Yeah. I took the medication right before we left. You can stop babying me.” He pulled Lance towards one of the shorter lines near the edge of the crowd. Despite what he said going towards the middle was bound to lead to disaster.

Lance and Keith followed procedures to get through security. Then Lance led them to CityWalk, a large open area of shops and food. Lance beamed, almost as if he owned the area and was so proud to showcase it to Keith.

“Come on! I'm going to take you to my park first. Hope you're excited to cast some spells.” From his small string bag, he pulled out a wand - Luna Lovegood’s wand.

“You have no idea.” Keith grinned as he glanced down at the end in Lance's hand. Carefully he unbuttoned his grey plaid button down to reveal his Slytherin shirt.  

Lance paused and beamed. He smiled widely with his small plan lingering in the back of his head, “Oh you came themed? Cute.” He loosened his button down to show his Ravenclaw shirt, “I think this will be the trip I finally buy Ginny her Ginny wand. I always said I would get it for her when she turned thirteen and I knew she wouldn’t break it… yet now she’s fourteen and I never got it for her. Why don’t we make it a gift from her uncles?” 

“Sounds like a great idea.” Keith pulled him in for a kiss before allowing him to lead the way.

Lance couldn’t stop acting like a small child. He was here, at Universal Studios, nearly everyday of his life, but there was always something different about coming for fun instead of for work. The matter only excited him more holding Keith’s hand and finally being able to experience it all together. They made it to the first park and Lance grabbed Keith’s ticket from will call. He showed Keith his work ID, a picture of Lance from ten years before. “I look like a rejected hobo. I don’t know why I used to style my hair that way.” 

They laughed, entering the park and being rushed by the scent of popcorn, candy and soda. From its entrance, they could see the long stretch of different rides and themed areas. Lance squeezed Keith’s hand, not from nervousness but excitement. “Okay. What first? We can go up and head to the New York area for some coasters or we can hand a right and head towards Springfield. Regardless, I’m saving Potter for last. I promise we will be there for hours.” 

“So I have something I have to admit to you…” Keith turned to face Lance. “I've never ridden a rollercoaster.”

Lance’s head darted up, shocked and offended, “What?! But… how? I mean. You’ve done crazy stuff like back in the military, right?”

“Yeah, but that was my entire life. I never really took my leave unless I was forced to. Even then I never went on vacations.” Keith shrugged, “I'm not even sure if I could handle a rollercoaster.”

“Didn’t you used to jump out of helicopters and shit? How can this be any worse?” Lance pulled Keith closer, “How about we start small. Some 3D rides and a few of the kid rides. Then, I’ll take you on Mummy, my first place of work and we will work our way up to that.” He pointed to large red and yellow roller coaster named Hollywood Rip-Ride-RockIt!

“You're trying to kill me aren't you? Alright fine that sounds like a plan.” He motioned for Lance to lead the way. The best part of all of it for him was Lance's smile that never seemed to vanish.

“If you can’t handle that nevermind the Hulk ride in the next park.” Lance laughed loudly, almost wickedly, as he pulled Keith towards the first two - kid friendly - rides. 

Keith loved every moment with Lance in the park. Even with the crowds he was able to stay calm since his focus was entirely on the man next to him. Though when spaces started to become confined he would tug on Lance's arm to wait until the crowd cleared a little more. It seemed that everywhere they went the first thing Keith would do was look for the exits. Once he knew where they were his demeanor relaxed and he enjoyed himself.

They were fine during Shrek, Despicable Me, The Tonight Show Ride and even a street show with break dancers. Lance looked around the stores filled with classic horror films and remembered when Miguel used to love Ghostbusters and spray slim all over Natalie just to make her scream.

As they stood in front of the Transformers ride, Lance paused, “The theme is military for this one. You go through a city like war zone filled with gun shooting and explosions. I mean, yeah it's with giant robots, but it's not gonna bring anything up. You think?”

“Maybe we skip it for now… just to be safe.” He looked around at the employees working at the ride in their military esque uniforms. “Just to be safe…”

Lance pulled Keith closer and kissed his cheek, “Okay. No problem. Ready for your first coaster then?”

“As ready as I'll ever be. Can't be much worse than jumping out of a helicopter.” Keith hugged Lance before they walked away. As they left the area he glanced at the workers feeling slightly jumpy.

Lance wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist, “Come on. I used to work here. This was my ride! I can tell you all the tricks and tips for this one. Like how the launch is powered and the secret messages throughout the rides. How the drop is only twenty-five feet but it feels worse cause of the darkness. The hidden penis and ball carved on the wall in the queue.” He smiled, beaming as he presented his Express Pass to the attendant and then gave him a high five after addressing him by name.

“I trust you completely.” Keith grinned as he kept his fingers laced with Lance's.

Lance held tightly to Keith, explaining all the details of the queue, the videos, why it transitioned from one look to the next, where the attendant was likely to pop out and scare, as well as the craving promised on the wall. 

The closer to the ride they got, the closer Lance pulled Keith to him. By the time they arrived to the top of the line, Lance’s body paralleled against Keith’s. The attendant didn't even ask Lance how many and winked as he directed them to the back of the coaster. “Back row. Most G-force. Not a lot of people know that.”

He moved into the cart as the gate opened and for the first time released his hold of Keith. Pulling down the lap bar and getting checked, Lance turned to face Keith. “Ready?” He extended his arm towards Keith, in case he wanted to loop his own for the ride.

Keith welcomed the comfort as he took a deep breath. “Yeah I'm ready.”

The coaster didn’t wait for Lance to say anything else. Taking them from the loading dock to the actual ride. It was dark, just as Lance had explained. He kept leaning into Keith’s ear and pointing out the hidden King Kong figures and explaining what would come next. “Fire explosion in the next room.” 

“Your attention to detail and need to explain is adorable.” Keith laughed for the rest of the ride.

After all the dips and drops, they arrived at the unload platform and stepped off. “Am I really talking too much?” He put his hands in his pockets as they entered the shop, “If I’m getting annoying, stop me.” 

“Hey,” Keith yanked Lance back towards him. “I love you and that includes your excitement about all of this. Talk as much as you want.”

Lance grinned and interlocked their hands again, “You seemed to enjoy the ride at least. Did well for your first coaster.” 

“It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought. I still don't know about the larger coasters. Perhaps after a few more visits.”

Lance giggled, “That’s fine. Come on! Let’s shoot some aliens before we finally head into Potter.” 

Lance dragged Keith by the hand down the pathways of Universal. For a moment, they passed the section that appeared like the streets of London and Lance nearly missed the glimmering eyes of Keith the moment he saw the large purple Night Bus. He stopped the walking. 

“Confess,” he demanded. 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” He coughed into his hand trying to play it off like nothing.

“Stop lying! First that shirt. Then you’re slight panic anytime I bring it up. And now - you’re not even looking at me. Your eyes are on that bus! Confess it!” Lance grabbed Keith’s shoulder to face him directly, “You are a Potterhead!”

“And if I am? What are you going to do about it?” Keith smirked as he stepped closer to Lance.

“I want to figure out just how deep you are in. There is a side of you hidden, isn’t there? One that geeks out just as hardcore as I do… I want to see it.” 

“I can't believe it's taken you this long to figure it all out.”

Lance shoved Keith playfully, “Forget the aliens. I am going to take my boyfriend to his heaven right now! Come on Muggle, into the Night Bus!” 

“Muggle! You wound me!” Keith grinned as he followed. “I will have you know that I am a pureblood Slytherin.” 

“I would call bullshit, but I completely believe it. But if you are a wizard, where is your wand,” Lance once again pulled out his wand, holding it at the ready. 

“Did you forget I never took vacations? There were plenty of things I did without while deployed.”

“Well, then it’s time we made you a student at Hogwarts and get you everything you will need.” Lance kissed Keith on the cheek as they posed near the Night Bus and Lance took a selfie of the two. 

He grabbed Keith’s wrist and pulled him to the entrance of what appeared to be a shopping mall, “I’m not going to step forward. If you are as much of a Potterhead as I believe you are, you need to experience this next part correctly and step in before me.” 

Keith let go of Lance's hand as he started to walk forward. His fingers trailed along the wall as he held his breath. The image that unfolded in front of him was more than he could have ever imagined. “It’s fantastic…”

The breathtaking view of Diagon Alley stood before him. Every detail mirroring what he remembered from his many readings of the books and viewings of the movies. He focused on every detail and for once felt as if he was planted in reality, but it wasn’t his nightmares - but his fantasies coming to life. 

Lance stood beside him and spoke softly, “Yep. You are for sure a Potterhead. Where to first? Would you like to get your wand or your school uniform?” 

“Both… let's get that wand first.” He knew exactly which wand he was going to choose.

Lance couldn’t believe the excitement on Keith’s face. It was a completely different version of his man he never expected to see, but he loved every second of it. At times he  used his hand to pull at Keith’s shirt from getting easily distracted by the many shops and treats. He nearly stole a bottle of Pumpkin Juice and gripped Lance’s wrist when he saw a group of kids walk with jugs of Butterbeer.

“Come on you snake, let’s make the line for Ollivander's.” 

“I feel like you're going to come up with so many more nicknames for me.” Keith could barely contain his excitement the closer they got.

“What? Me… No… But Pidge, yes!” He pulled out his phone and started typing into the paladin group chat. Before he could send the message, Keith snatch the phone away from his hands, “What the hell, Red?!” 

“Not happening. This,” he motioned between and around them. “This is between you, me, and Miguel.”

“What?! Oh come on! No way! You look so adorable. You can’t expect me not to brag about it!” 

“You, me, Miguel… I'll add Trish and Ginny but that's it.”

Lance pouted, hating the demands being set by Keith, but he meant every word, “This sucks! But fine. I agree. Only cause I can talk to Ginny about it… wait, Ginny… is this why you and Miguel met?! Be honest!” 

“Possibly.” 

They made the line for the Ollivander’s show. It took sometime before Lance attempted to hold Keith’s hand once again, but he still hated having his phone taken away from him. Every so often, he tried to snatch it from Keith’s pocket, but it was clear the soldier had most of his speed back to regular functioning. 

He laughed - half from Lance’s failed efforts and half from a nostalgic memory that crossed his mind. 

_ It had only been a week since Keith and his squad arrived to the training fields off the coast of Texas. Keith had kept to himself for the most part, simply wanting to do his job and move forward with finishing training.  _

_ Still, it was hard for him to ignore the chatters of his comrades, especially when words that peaked his interested were muttered.  _

_ “This is my beautiful daughter Ginny and my wife Trish. Look how adorable she is. My little future wizard princess.” Miguel gushed over an image of a toddler Ginny being held by Trish to the other comrades.  _

_ “Seems oddly specific… what if she ends up the complete opposite?” Keith muttered nearly instantly regretting having spoke. _

_ The other comrades were surprised that he spoke. He had made it very clear he did not come to make friends. He showed respect and trust in the field, but in private times he was known - and happily - the loner.  _

_ Regardless of the other’s reactions, Miguel didn’t miss a beat, “Are you asking what her role in life will be if she turns out to be a Muggle? That’s easy. Then she becomes the princess of the paladins of Voltron. Regardless of where my daughter goes, she will do great things and I’ll always be proud of her.”  _

_ “Whatever you say McClain. A Muggle is still a Muggle no matter which way you look at it.” He stood gathering the book he had been reading as he started to make his way out. _

_ It wasn’t until nearly lights out that Keith was disturbed again. Surprising him by jumping on his bed end and stopping Keith’s focus on his book, Miguel began to speak without any prompting, “I named her after that Ginny. The one is the secret book you’ve been reading. You kind of gave it away when we were at dinner. See, the wife and I met cause of Harry Potter and she is a huge fan of the Harry and Ginny’s relationship, so when I accidently knocked her up and we decided to keep the kid, she insisted we name our precious child Ginny.”  _

_ “This was enough of a reason to jump on my bed right before lights out?” He shoved Miguel off as he relocated his page in the book. _

_ Miguel groaned through a smile and stood back up, “No. But I figured it was a good way to speak with you.”  _

_ “No one talks to me. It's been rather nice that way.” Keith slipped his bookmark in place before putting the book away amongst his belongings. “You're the social one, there's no logical reason to associate with me.” _

_ “Why does it have to be logical? Why can’t I just want to befriend you cause you seem interesting?”  _

_ “I haven't done anything to seem even remotely interesting.” _

_ “Exactly,” Miguel gave him a million dollar smile, “a true Slytherin. At least I assume that’s your house.”  _

_ “Yes it is…” Keith turned to face him. “You're a Gryffindor aren't you?” _

_ “Wrong!” Miguel sang, “Trish is a Gryffindor and my brother is a Ravenclaw. I am a very proud Hufflepuff. With you, I finish my little collection.”  _

_ “Oh no no no. I am not going to be the one to finish a Hufflepuff's collection.”  _

_ “Oh come on!” Miguel waved his hands high in the air, “haven't you heard the theory that it will take a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin to rule the world. Come on, will you rule the world with me?” He smiled, playful yet kind. His nature tempting and begging to be befriended, even to a solid rock of emotions like Keith. _

_ “Not a word of this to anyone. Not even your wife and kid.” Keith pointed at Miguel, his face completely serious.  _

_ Miguel smiled and extended his hand, “Whatever it takes for us to take over.”  _

_ Keith hesitated to shake his hand, but once Miguel had his attention he knew that this was the beginning of something bigger, “You into anything else. I have a rather large obsession with Voltron…” _

Keith refocused to his surroundings when Lance poke him on the side of the rib, “We are in the next group. I wouldn't get your hopes up, they always get a kid for the show.” He smiled - much like Miguel - mischievous and loving, but always with a cruel tip of something being plotted.

“Just being here is enough. Everything else is extra.”

They called for the next group. Lance gave the attendant a wink before walking into the small room. It looked exactly like the movies, including the cramped space. Keith took a deep breath expecting to be pressed in with many other people, but then the attendant closed the door and only they stood within the room.

Lance gave Keith a surprising smile when the actor came out and started the show, calling upon Keith to be the one to cast spells and find the wand meant for him.

They tested out three wands. With each, Keith would be asked to cast a spell and each time it went horribly wrong. He couldn't stop smiling. He knew they were just special effects and machines, but it didn't matter. It felt like magic.

Him, the wands, and Lance.

Finally with the last wand, Keith felt a rush of wind, the music from the movie, and a bright light beamed over him. He felt like Harry Potter - a true wizard.

With the end of the show, they escorted Keith and Lance out, saving the special wand for Keith if he wished to purchase it. 

Lance stole a kiss from Keith before allowing him to see all the other wands on display, “A small gift for you. It helps to have connections at a theme park.”

“Abusing your powers just for me. Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?” Keith grinned as he held the wand he had chosen -  Sirius Black’s wand. It was the struggle and want of a family that Keith had identified most with. That and the willingness to sacrifice everything for those he loved.

“Oh?” Lance placed his chin on Keith’s shoulder, “great choice. You want that one or the interactive one so you can cast spells around the area?” 

“What kind of question is that?” Keith paid for the interactive wand before they made their way back out. “I'm starting to think this isn't just all me. This is a fantasy of yours isn't it.”

“You have no idea how turned on I am right now… I'm about to make it worse.” He grabbed Keith’s wrist and dragged him down to the clothing shop. He knew exactly where Keith’s eyes would wander and didn't even bother waiting for him to approach. “First the cloak. Slytherin of course.” He held out the long black robe with the green inline in Keith’s size, “Stop gawking at it and put it on.”

“I'm not gawking!” he snatch the cloak from Lance and slipped it on. Even knowing how hot it was outside during an Orlando summer Keith didn't care. He didn't want to take it off.

“God… you look adorable. Please just one picture! I need evidence that this is real! No one will ever believe me!” 

Keith sighed but relented and allowed Lance to take the picture. He made certain to take back the phone once it was done.

“That's gonna be my new wallpaper.” Lance chuckled as he moved closer to Keith, wiggling his hips forward and pulling them closer, “What do you say you wear the robe at home.” He lifted the hood and covered Keith’s head. He dipped his face to hide within it, leaving only an inch of separation between their lips, “Nothing else except the robe. I'll wear my Ravenclaw.”

“Sounds like you have this all planned out.” Keith grinned before pulling Lance into a deep kiss.

Lance’s knees buckled as he drapped into Keith’s arms turning into puddy. “Never thought I’d get so aroused by a Slytherin, but damn am I happy.” Finding the feeling of his knees again, they purchased the robe and left to enjoy the area.

Lance showed Keith to all the different magical spots. Casting spells and eventually enjoying a frozen cup of Butterbeer, Lance couldn’t stop smiling. He noticed the increase size of the crowd surrounding them. The business of summer coming at full force, but it didn’t matter. 

Keith was too thrilled to notice and Lance kept counting his blessings to see Keith achieve his goal. 

After some lunch and a shared cone of ice cream, Lance took Keith into Gringotts. “This is the ride I work at now,” he commented, pride across his face. From the moment they entered, Lance knew everyone working within the attraction. He said several jokes and gave many high fives, but no matter who they bumped into, they all said the same thing.

“This is your boyfriend? Damn… we had a bet he wasn’t real.” 

Then each time Lance would give them the middle finger, groan, and kiss Keith, just to make a point. 

“You talk about me a lot don't you?” Keith relaxed against the wall in the line as he kept his arms wrapped around his boyfriend.

Lance shook his head playfully, “Maybe a little. I mean, I’m proud to be with you, so why not tell the world?” 

“It’s not a bad thing. I just don't see why they thought I didn't exist.” Keith continued forward in the line, never letting go of Lance's hand.

Lance rolled his eyes as they started being shuffled into the elevator room. He naturally dragged Keith to a corner and positioned himself to give them some room. He didn’t realize how often he would try to protect Keith in cramp and crowded places. 

“My co-workers just love teasing me. They did the same thing with Becca, but they really didn’t want to believe it with you. They said I photoshopped pics of us togethers or that you were some kind of person I found on facebook and stole all the images.” Lance laughed as the fake elevator started to move to simulate them heading down to the basement floors of Gringotts. 

“That's absolutely ridiculous.” Keith chuckled. “Unless you've done something like that before.”

“I haven’t!” Lance rolled his eyes as the doors opened. Lance kept Keith close as they shuffled through the small hall, grabbed their 3D glasses and made it up the stairs to the ride, “they just like teasing.” 

On cue, they arrived to the platform and the same joke was repeated by the attendance up until the second the ride took off. Enjoying the twist and turns of the 3D coaster, the boys got off with large smiles and laughter from the experience. They looked at their in queue photo and Lance made a comment that they should return in the winter when it was colder and dress in the complete outfits, “That’s when I’ll buy the picture. Us and our uniforms.” He kissed Keith before returning outside and taking him towards the exit, “Onward to the next part! You ready to take the train to Hogwarts?” 

“Let's go.” Keith hadn't stopped smiling and didn't think he would for the rest of the day.

Lance took him down the facade looking Underground train station. They passed through the wall marked Platform 9 ¾, much to Keith’s visible excitement and boarded the Hogwarts Express. The smile beaming from their faces was as bright as the summer sun. 

Arriving at the station, Lance stopped taking the lead. Keith’s boyish joy overtook him the moment he saw Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. They enjoyed a beer and dinner at Three Broomsticks and then bought some candy before making the line within Hogwarts for the Forbidden Journey ride. 

Keith committed every second to memory. The details of the castle. The talking paintings. Harry, Ron, and Hermione speaking to them throughout the ride. 

Lance and his loving hold of him the whole time. 

For once, it felt as if they weren’t surrounded by people. It was just them experience magic in all of its forms. 

Being dragged out, Keith was forced to leave the area to enjoy the rest of the second park, Islands of Adventure. They enjoyed seeing the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park, the superheroes in Marvel Superhero Island, the large ape in King Kong, and even the child like wonder of Dr. Seuss Landing. Everything about the experience took Keith and Lance into paradise with only a few short breaks along the way. 

It was the only reminder for Keith and Lance of the reality of their livable fantasy - he still had some strain in his body and his mind, but he was overall achieving his goal. 

Taking the Hogwarts Express back to Universal Studios, the sun completely set and two took the remainder of the night to enjoy some more drinks and casually walk the park again. “Okay. Fireworks is at ten o’clock. We can go grab one last treat and then head out so we are nice and gone from the area before they start,” said Lance. 

“Sounds good. I can't thank you enough for this. Today was amazing.” Keith gave Lance a soft smile as he pulled them out of the way of a crowd. 

“You should be proud of yourself. You achieved your goals and did everything you set your mind to. For once, I am crazy proud of you and feel lucky to be the one who gets to see you succeed,” Lance kissed Keith’s cheek. 

“You're the reason I'm able to succeed. Don't sell yourself short.” Keith took Lance by the hand and led him towards one of the vendors. “Now that last treat you were talking about.”

Lance chuckled as he looked at getting them an oversized donut from the Simpsons. He made the order and began to pay when he heard an announcement on the park speakers. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, in fifteen minutes Universal Studios will present Celebrating Cinema in the lake view. All lights throughout the park will be dimmed, so find you viewing area now and join us as we celebrate the movies!” 

Lance panicked. He snatched the paid donut and Keith’s hand, “We have to go!” He muttered curse words under his breath as he tried to avoid shoving people out of his way. “I thought it was at ten not nine.” 

“Lance, calm down. Shoving people out of the way won't help.” Keith could feel himself panicking and Lance's frantic behavior was not helping.

Lance kept pushing through the crowd, a task becoming more difficult as they started to gather near the lake. Once they arrived at Mel’s Diner, he was able to find a clearing and speed walk out of the area. 

“In just five minutes…” said the announcer.

Lance cursed again, but they saw the exit to the park near. He pulled Keith out of the turnstiles and hoped that getting some distance would help if they couldn’t completely avoid the noise. Passing the large Universal Studios globe, they made their way into CityWalk, but their distance wasn’t enough and the noises of the shopping area did not hide the sound of the explosions in the sky. 

Lance stopped when he felt the tremor in Keith’s hand. 

“Red?” he whispered. 

“A hallway… alley… some kind of confined space where others won't be.” Keith's eyes were shut as he tried to steady his rapidly shortening breath.

Lance looked around and remembered the back entrance for employees between the shops. It was against procedures to bring a nonemployee to the back, but he knew if he had to explain, no one would bother them and leave them alone. 

He opened the door into the empty hallway and took Keith into the center. The fireworks were faint but they could still be heard. He twirled Keith into his arms as he rested his back on the wall. Slowly, he slide them both down to sit on the tile floor. He embraced Keith’s tightly and hoped the sound of his beating heart drowned the pops of explosions outside. 

With every crack, bang, and whistle Keith flinched. He gripped onto Lance's shirt trying to find some way to ground himself. Some way not to hurt the man he loved. No matter what he did he could feel the reality slipping.

“Breath,” Lance whispered, stroking Keith’s hair and trying to remain calm and strong, “you are in Orlando. Its August ninth and you are with me, Lance. You are home.” He kept repeating the phrase, hoping Keith’s heart rate would decrease and the shaking throughout his body. 

“I'm so sorry…” He knew his tears were going to soak into Lance's shirt but he didn't care. All he could see was the image of him holding Miguel in his arms as the fighting continued around them. “It's all my fault.”

Lance didn’t realize the true intentions of Keith’s words, “No. This is my fault. I should have checked the times instead of just assuming…” 

Keith pushed away from Lance though his hands hadn't stopped shaking. He found a way to stay grounded. A resolve that hadn't been there before. “No… not this… before. It's my fault. Miguel wasn't supposed to take point. I knew that mission was important because it was going to be what qualified me to become a specialist. I had gotten in an argument with Miguel the night before to let me take point and he eventually agreed. Yet, when we were out there… I froze… Miguel pushed passed me as our lead and ended up taking the bullet meant for me.” Keith stared down at his hands, unable to look Lance in the eye. “It should have been me. It would have been nonlethal if it had been me.”

Lance lost all of his breath. His mind blanketed at the damaged image before him. “So the idiot saved your life. Is that what you’re saying?” 

“He shouldn't have been the one going first. I lost my nerve… I just stood there as he got hit…”

Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew better - he knew Miguel and now he knew Keith. “You panicked. He took a bullet to save you. To protect you. To give you a chance at life… please tell me you see that?” 

“I'm still the reason he was taken from his family. We were supposed to come home… both of us.”

“Stop!” Lance shouted, louder than Keith had ever seen him before. He wasn’t sad or in pain. He was only angry, but not for the reason Keith thought, “It’s called life! You can’t control the past! You can’t change it! Stop agonizing yourself over something you really didn’t have any control over! I know Miguel - I know my brother! He proudly took that bullet for you and this… this guilt you have in your heart is damaging the act of love he showed you!”

Keith looked at Lance, tears streaming down his cheeks. For just a moment it felt as if Miguel was the one yelling at him instead of Lance. “I miss him…” he couldn't get any more words out around the lump in his throat.

Lance took a shakened and heavy breath before crawling over to Keith and pulling him into a hug, “I know… I miss him too. Everyday…” 

“It’s why I don't celebrate my birthday… it just felt wrong on the day he died.” Keith wrapped his arms around Lance burying his head in his shoulder.

“You know, he’d punch you for saying that,” Lance laughed lightly, trying to sooth both their hearts, “he always used to tell me to remember, no matter how hard it gets, celebrate life…” Lance pulled Keith back against the wall and relaxed, holding him close as he looked to the ceiling. The last burst of fireworks cracked outside and then there was silence. “You never know when it will all end.” 

“Then we celebrate… let's pay him a visit that day… just you and me.” Keith relaxed against Lance, his body drained from the panic and the emotions.

“I’ll bring the cupcake,” joked Lance, trying to keep a steady breath from his emotional outbreak. 

“You're allowed to be angry with me… I should have told you sooner.”

“I’m frustrated and upset, but not angry. I can’t feel angry at something that has been causing you so much harm… now if you ever keep something like this away from me again. Then, I will get angry.” 

“I promise never again. I wanted to tell you from the very start.”

Lance adjusted Keith against himself, lifting his chin with his finger and having them gaze, “Then let this be the new start. Just you and me. Red and Blue. Sound good?” 

“Sounds great.” Keith kissed him not caring about the salty taste of his tears. Lance returned the kiss without hesitation. 

They stayed in the hall long enough to calm down and held each other until all was at bay. When they left, they stayed close and silently promised to always remain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me while I cradle Keith in our arms. *he's such a good boi!* Thanks for all the comments and kudos! See you guys next week AND ENJOY VOLTRON! (so excited!) 
> 
> Oh.... and did you catch the new character? ;) - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)  
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)  
> Our Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Our Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Chapter 21 Trailer](https://youtu.be/vizoshanUQE)  
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)  
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> FAN ART:  
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
> [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
> [Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
> Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
> [Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) - [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
> 
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[_Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121) / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063) / [Steam - Klance Fantasy AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508) /  Interstellar Dreams - Alfive x Lotor AU
> 
> [MetroCon 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/ubguR0QeryQ) / [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) \- Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	30. Year 4 - Part 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Liam... just... enjoy. He is the masterpiece of me speak and fangirling with my beta... She OTPs them more than Klance... hahahahaha... So, yeah, enjoy Ginny dress shopping and Liam <3 - Luna and Vulpes

####  _ 30 Aug  - 12:15 - Your daughter… that poor child… _

_ <//> _

_ (Group Chat: McClain Sibs) _

_ Lance: I’m not ready. _

_ Natalie: You will be fine. You can handle this. _

_ Lance: No _

_ Ricardo: Are we seriously having this convo again? _

_ Armando: Make it purple. _

_ Lance: NO _

_ Natalie: Lance will you just breath for a second and face the facts.  _

_ Lance: I DON’T WANT TO GO DRESS SHOPPING TODAY! IT’S TOO REAL! _

_ Ricardo: What and seeing a 14 yr old Ginny isn’t real enough. _

_ Armando: YES PURPLE! _

_ Natalie: Snap out of it! The girl is turning into a woman! GET OVER IT! _

_ Lance: N _

_ Lance: O _

_ Lance: ! _

_ Ricardo: Keith just messaged me and said you’re driving him crazy. _

_ Natalie: Go get her the dress! Make sure she looks like a goddess and she feels like a QUEEN! _

_ Lance: But she’s my princess.  _

_ Ricardo: Have fun shopping.  _

_ Lance: GRRRRRRRR _

_ Armando: PURPLE! _

_ <//> _

_ Ginny: Please tell me Tio isn’t panicking like mami? _

_ Keith: I think he's going to give himself a heart attack… _

_ Ginny: ARG! Why are they like this?! Thank you for coming! I can’t even handle this right now. _

_ Ginny: I’m actually nervous.  _

_ Keith: everything is going to be fine.  _

_ Ginny: I hope so… omg. Mamí is looking at a really puffy pink dress. HURRY! _

_ <\\\> _

Lance and Keith walked into the large boutique filled in various ballroom gowns and wedding dresses. For a second, lance’s heart dropped, “Oh my god… one day it will be her wedding dress.”

“Yes it will, but right now that's not why we're here. Focus or you're going to stress her out more than she is.” Keith pointed to a slightly panicked Ginny.

Ginny waved them down as the stylist was speaking with Trish, “Save me.” She begged, pleading.

Lance laughed, “Trish… you're acting like your mother.”

Trish’s back straightened and turned to give him a death glare, “Never!” 

“Update?” asked Lance.

“They are deciding what color and style to look at. They debated over traditional white or an array of colors,” said the stylist.

Keith turned to Ginny as he took a step towards her. “Which ones were you interested in?”

The stylist sighed in relief. Finally someone was asking the right questions and realized that Keith was likely going to be the team’s sane voice, “I don’t know the style, but I for sure know I don’t want it white or pink.” 

“But… but the princess of Voltron wears pink!” commented Lance with a pout. 

“I don’t have to wear pink! I can wear whatever color I want. As long as I feel like the princess,” replied Ginny, frustrated. 

“Lance, hush. Just sit down with Trish.” He motioned towards the chairs before refocusing on Ginny. “So we've eliminated those two colors. What about style?” 

“Are you grounding us?” asked Lance, perturbed. 

“Yes! Go away!” laughed Ginny, taking his hand and dragging him to the seat, “stay!” She commanded him like a dog and then turned to her mother, “Both of you.” 

Trish’s jaw dropped as she sat down beside Lance. “I taught her too well.” 

Lance grumbled, “I’m so damn proud.” 

Ginny returned to Keith and the stylist, “Okay. Now that that is settled, I was thinking something cute, but shows off my curves.” She blushed at the thought of a compliment Freddy would often make about her. 

“Okay,” replied the stylist, “I recommend we look at styles first. Most dresses can be ordered in a variety of colors so if you find the dress you like, then you can pick from many color options.”

“Oh yay! I like that. Okay! Can I look around a bit?” asked Ginny. 

“Of course. I’m going to pick out three dresses that I have in mind, but go ahead and see if something catches your eye. We are in fitting room twelve.” 

Ginny took Keith’s arm and dragged him into the organized mess of various rows all covered in fluffy fabrics and puffs of lace. “I know I don’t want to look like a puffy cake, but I don’t want it to be super tight or too sexy.” 

“You want to look like Ginny. I get it.” He followed as she looked at the dresses holding onto whichever ones she picked.

After holding three, they went back to the fitting room and then Ginny promptly commanded Keith to sit with the others. When Keith approached, both Trish and Lance were grumbling with their arms crossed over their chest. 

“Not fair,” mumbled Lance, “you always have to be the sane one.”

“Someone has to be. The two of you are hopeless.” Keith chuckled.

In a matter of minutes, Ginny came out in a light blue A-line dress, laced in a corset with rose pattern lace throughout. The three sat at attention and watched her waddle out to the platform to see herself in the mirror. The moment she saw herself, she stuck out her tongue, “Oh man! I hate this color! I look like baby shower decorations.”

She broke the tension of the room. The three adults laughing at her wit. “Yeah for sure the color doesn’t work,” said Lance. 

“I like the top,” commented Trish, “the corset shows your waistline.” 

“The flower detailing is a nice touch. Is this the look you're going for?” Keith smiled at how radiant Ginny looked. 

“I'm not sure. It's okay,” said Ginny.

“Nope. If it's okay, then it's not it. Next!” demanded Lance.

Ginny laughed and stepped in to try the second dress. She stepped out moments later with a hip hugging purple dress, laced it a jagged design and sleeves capped out. She seemed to smile more, but she struggled to walk with how tight they hugged at her legs.

“I like the color a bit more, and this lace is cute… but…”

“Ginny. I doubt you can dance in that,” commented Trish.

“Not just that, can you breath?” Keith said with concern.

Ginny shook her head and then rushed over to the fitting room. The three waited a bit longer than they expected before the stylist stepped out and whispered something into Trish’s ear. 

Trish rushed off her seat and told the boys to wait. Concerned, they leaned closer to each other and waited to see what had happened. Moments later Trish appeared, wiping tears from off her eyes.

They didn't move when they noticed the tears were happy.

Ginny stepped out, beaming and nearly skipping. The dress was A-lined covered in tulle at the skirt and singeing at the waist with a sparkling diamond-like belt. On the bodice was an elegant pattern of floral all lace that cascaded down to the skirt, spreading wider as it reached down. The cut was v-neck, just enough to show off a little skin but modest to Ginny’s taste. 

She looked more like a princess than ever before.

Lance stood up slowly, speechless and crying as he gasped at her beauty.

“Perfection.” Keith grinned as he stood next to Lance.

“I love it! It's so pretty! I can dance it in,” she shook her hips to display, “it twirls. It's so pretty and elegant and yet super cute and um…”

“You can say it,” encouraged Trish.

“Sexy.” Ginny covered her face with her hands.

Lance nearly bit off his tongue, “And it's pink!” 

“The tulle is a light rose and the lace is a pure white. Now if you wish to change the colors, this dress does come in many options,” said the stylist.

“No. I actually really like it like this,” smiled Ginny.

“I thought you said no pink or white,” commented Lance.

“Okay! I changed my mind! But this dress makes me feel like the princess… the princess of Voltron.”

“Then, there is nothing else I need to hear,” replied Trish.

Lance and Keith approached Ginny, admiring the dress up close. Lance started discussing makeup and hair possibilities as the stylist took Trish to the side. Keith couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

“Now, the dress is out of your price range but it was one she picked.”

“Oh?” replied Trish, “well I figured we may go over a bit. How much over?”

“About eight hundred dollars.”

Trish nearly stopped breathing. “Oh well um… maybe I can make a few changes to the budget.. I didn't want to charge anything… but… I can't tell her no.” Trish’s face nearly fell off, trying to figure out a solution for her daughter.

Keith hated seeing Trish in such a state. Excusing himself from Lance and Ginny he walked over to the stylist. “I'll pay for the dress.” He slipped a card out of his wallet and handed it to the stylist without a question.

“What… no. Keith that just over a thousand dollars. I can't have you pay for the dress. I'll look over the budget again.”

The stylist hesitated to take Keith’s card. 

“I'm not giving you a choice in the matter. I can pay for it and I will pay for it.” He still held the card out to the stylist.

She took the card quickly and left the two to continue talking, “Where is this money coming from? I though the settlement checks from the accident weren't coming until Thanksgiving. You can't possibly have this much money.”

“I know they don't come in for a few more months. Trish, I have more than I need. This really isn't that big of a deal.” Keith look to Ginny. “That smile is worth every penny spent.”

Trish gazed at her daughter, proud and heavy hearted. She missed Miguel - moments like this she always felt as if he was near especially through Ginny’s smile. “Thank you Keith. I really appreciate it, but I'm going to figure out where this money came from.”

“No you won't.” Keith just shook his head as he walked back towards Lance and Ginny.

She sighed a smile and relaxed her body. The image of the three doting over the dress and the joy it brought to Ginny, for a second Trish felt something warm - familiar.

With a smile she thanked the heavens and the angel that always seemed to be watching over them.

#

####  _ 13 Sept - 12:00 - Next steps? I’ve been thinking about them since that day. Maybe it’s time. _

Shiro sat with Allura and Keith in her therapy office. He was confused, wondering why he had been called in to meet with them. It had been a long time since Keith asked him to join a session, but he never questioned it for a second. 

“Shiro. I’m sure you are wondering why I asked you to come,” said Allura. 

“You? I thought it was Keith.” 

“Well in part. You see, today we are here to end this mentorship.” 

“What?! Keith… you’re quitting therapy?! But you said it was finally working!” 

“It is working. In fact it's working so well I haven't had a nightmare since the trip to Universal with Lance.” Keith leaned back in the chair trying not to grin.

“Okay… so then what’s going on?” asked Shiro, more confused. 

“He is ready to take someone under his wing, which means your time with me is officially done,” Allura smiled, “this is your final session with me, Shiro.” 

Shiro’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe it even when he turned to Keith with a proud grin. “Are you sure?” 

“I'm positive. It's time that I annoy some poor vet instead of you.” He chuckled remembering all the times Shiro got under his skin.

Shiro smiled, laughing at the small things they had experienced together, “Allura. Are you sure I don’t need therapy anymore? I mean, ending the mentorship and,” he coughed and looked to Keith, “becoming simply friends is one thing, but ending therapy?” 

“Shiro. You have been without you medication for nearly two years. You have had three or less panics within a year and you’re techniques have been working. Did you not say your honeymoon was completely perfect and that your worries were for nothing?” 

“Yes… but…” 

“No buts,” Allura interrupted, speaking like a soldier, “we will continue some sessions but they will be quarterly with open availability if you need me, but you are ready to live your life.” 

“Seriously, you're starting to sound like me. Do I need to do something stupid to prove you're completely fine?” Keith waved his hands in exasperation.

Shiro chuckled, “No. You’re both right. It just feels unreal. So… I guess now you will be assigned someone. Who’s the poor sap getting stuck with you?” 

Allura laughed and stood to grab some folders. 

“I have an idea of which one… I just don't know if she's going to let me.” 

“I am,” replied Allura sitting down and handing Keith three folders, “I have selected these three and I want you to pick the one you feel you can fit their needs best. I based them off several factors like age, mission that can lead to their PTSD, culture, orientation, and, what I felt was most important, the absolute distaste of group therapy.” 

“You know me so well.” Keith smirk as he started to look at the folders. “Is it sanctioned for a mentor to physically attack their mentee? If not we may need to reevaluate Shiro.” He started to chuckle as he glanced towards his friend.

Shiro shook his head, “It is if their mentee is about to make the biggest mistake of their life.” 

“Are we discussing the fights again?” giggled Allura. 

“I don't know about biggest mistake of my life.” Keith rolled his eyes. He placed two of the folders on the desk and handed the third one to Allura. “This one… he's the one I want.”

“That was a rather quick decision. Took Shiro several days.” Allura took the folder and started to get the thicker file of information for Keith to study. 

Shiro smiled to Keith, “I wanted to make sure!” 

“It's been weeks of carefully planned out scouting. I don't make decisions on a whim. Why do you think I changed the date and time of my sessions?” 

Allura looked carefully at the folder and release a laughter is disbelief, “Him? You seriously have been scouting him? How did you even know I would add him to the pile?” 

“He's me. If I had gone back like I was considering those years ago. He's how I would have turned out. I knew you were going to choose him for the same reasons you put me in Shiro’s stack. It's a mirror.”

Allura smiled, “I’m glad you figured it out. Yes, Liam is your version of  _ what if _ .” 

“What’s the story on this kid?” asked Shiro. 

“Um - I can’t say. Not with you present. I’m sorry Shiro, but this case is only for Keith.” 

Shiro sat up straight, “Right. I forgot. Old habits die hard. Well, I’ll allow you both to speak. I’ll wait for you in the lobby. Celebratory drinks?” 

“Yeah that sounds great.” Keith grinned.

Shiro waved and stepped out of the office. Before walking past the door to the lobby, he looked down to his wedding ring. A smile crossed his face as a new hope covered his chest. It was time for him to simply be happy. 

Allura handed Keith the larger file, “Liam was stationed in Russia, but he kept undercover in the mob for five years. His alias was Dimitri and he worked his way up the ranks over the years before exposing a large amount of illegal weapons and plans to attack several big cities. His time undercover has brought him mental stress and he was discharged being found unfit to return to duty.” 

“Sounds an awful lot like the job they wanted to give me. So why therapy? If he's so much like me he wouldn't have chosen this of his own accord.” Keith flipped through the file noticing most of it was redacted.

“He didn’t. His commanding officer asked him to seek help and a family member brought him to me. He comes from generations of military for the American government. They are of Russian decent and have often gone undercover for government. His uncle, my old patient, went through the same withdrawal symptoms as Liam. He came more open only because his uncle was the one to beg him to start treatment. I’ve actually been working with him for months and he made the request to work with a mentor, wanting someone he could rely on during his off days. His family mainly lives in New York, but he prefers the quiet of Orlando, if you wish to believe his words.” 

“Orlando, quiet? So he's clinically insane as well. Good to know. When do I get to actually meet him?”

“That’s up to you. If you wish to review his folder more, I can set up an appointment for when you are finished, if not... Well you know very well he is my next appointment.”

“Lets just hit the ground running. I've done my scouting and I can read this in detail at any time.”

Allura looked at the time and gave Keith the rest of the session to review his folder. After ten minutes, Allura stepped out and informed Shiro quickly of Keith decision before calling Liam into the office. 

It was the same short Russian man he’d been seeing for weeks entering after him. 

Liam huffed at the sight of Keith, covering his head with the hoodie of his jacket and hands tucked into his pockets before sitting down. He refused to look towards Keith. 

“My name is Keith Kogane. Seems like we’re going to get to know each other.” Keith looked to Liam as he held out his hand and Allura noticed his entire demeanor shift. It wasn't the light and playful openness he had developed. This was stronger but not a wall. It was as if he had tossed a rope out to someone who was drowning and was waiting to see what they did with it.

“Liam Ivanov,” his accent heavy but he knew how to pronounce every word perfectly. He growled at the hand, but took it.

“We’re going to get along just fine.” Keith grinned with a mischievous twist to his lips. 

Allura shook her head, worried slightly about the pairing but when she noticed a small grin when Liam rolled his eyes, she remembered how it was the day she met Keith and her current worries faded away. 

#

####  _ 15 Sept - 15:15 - One day at a time… _

_ <//> _

_ Lance: Best of luck with your mentee today! Hope he isn’t as closed off as you were :p _

_ Keith: trust me when I say I wasn't nearly as bad as I could have been _

_ Lance: That only makes me oh so much more curious… but I never want to actually meet “worse Keith”... I’m good.  _

_ Lance: I put in my application today. Only had to submit 25% of the artwork, which is great. Don’t want to rush the paintings.  _

_ Lance: Still really nervous about it. Kept second guessing the floor plan and design.  _

_ Keith: just take a deep breath. It's going to look amazing _

_ Keith: I mean it is about your amazing brother and kickass boyfriend _

_ Lance: Truest statement ever. Lol _

_ Lance: I just want to win this so bad… it’s such a great chance…  although, my professor brought up something I never really thought of before. _

_ Lance: After graduation plans.  _

_ Keith: and? _

_ Keith: you'll figure it out. With your skills there will be plenty of opportunities _

_ Keith: plus I don't mind supporting my struggling artist boyfriend _

_ Lance: Well, she made a point I never thought of. If I wish to work in animation, I will likely have to leave Florida and go to New York or California.  _

_ Lance: I just never thought of that before. _

_ Keith: so we move. Lance it's going to be a few years still we have time to figure it all out _

_ Lance: Yeah I know… it just weird. _

_ Lance: We’ll talk more later. I've got class. _

_ Lance: be nice to the squirt!  _

_ Keith: nice? Shiro was never nice. All he did was pester. _

_ Lance: Yet he's basically your older brother… seems like he did his job right. Ttyl! _

_ <\\\> _

Unlike Keith, Liam waited at the Starbucks nearly an hour ahead of when Keith asked to meet. He had already finished two cups of coffee and asked for a third when Keith appeared through the door.

He seemed calm but closed off, still using the hoodie to cover his head and the majority of his face. This time; his blond hair casually covered half his face and the bright green eyes.

“Seems like you're far more timely than I am. Good to know. How was your week?” Keith leaned back in his chair as he sipped his tea. It felt strange to be the one asking the questions.

Liam adjusted in his seat, but never looked to Keith, “In the mafia, to be late could mean your death. I’m always early.” 

“I see… so the avoidance of the question means you likely had a rough week. What do you do for a job?”

“I live off disability checks and the money from my years in service. I didn’t have to use any personal money for five years, so I don’t work.” Liam sipped his coffee, “clearly you didn’t read my file.” His tone remained harsh and annoyed, but there were no signs that he was going to leave or refuse any question Keith had to offer. “If I can establish one thing, here and now. I have no plans on keeping quiet. I’m blunt and if you ask me anything about my time in Russia, I will speak without holding back. As a soldier I’m sure you know how harsh some details can get.” 

“I'm aware and I did read your file. There's something to be said about hearing it from the person themselves. Would you be interested in a job? Some place where veterans are supported but has nothing to do with what we've been through?” Keith looked at him over the top of his cup.

Liam huffed and sipped his coffee again, “I’m not sure. I really don’t have to work… but it would be nice to go somewhere other than the boxing ring at my gym.” 

“Perfect. I've got just the place. Come on I'll show you.” Keith stood motioning for Liam to follow. “Also maybe sometime we could box together. I've been looking for a new partner.”

Liam stood and threw away his trash, immediately sticking his hands into his pockets, “I’m not sure. I’m out of your weight class. I am much smaller than you, but I would like to test my strength on someone different than my usual training coach.” 

“Sounds like a plan then.” Keith walked over to a red sedan. As he pulled out his keys a small charm of the red lion glinted in the sunlight. “I'll drive if that's okay with you.”

“That’s fine. I took the bus here.” Liam stepped into the car and kept his eyes out the window while Keith drove. 

As he pulled into the bakery parking lot, Keith didn't wait for Liam before walking up to the entrance. He glanced back once to make sure he followed before he walked inside. 

“Hey Luke! I've got something for you.” Keith couldn't help but smile.

Luke turned from the counter and curiously stared at Keith, “What? Doctor finally gave the okay for me to punch you in the face?” 

“No, and even if they did I wouldn't tell you. I brought a prospective new employee.” He motioned towards Liam who had just walked through the door.

“Oh really? Have you spoken to the boss yet? I may be floor manager, but I still don’t do any of the hiring.” Luke leaned over the counter and gave Liam a giant smile.

Liam’s eyes widened before he huffed and turned his gaze, for the first time, towards Keith. “He’s beautiful,” muttered Liam under his breath for only Keith to hear. 

“I know right? I have to deal with it every day at work.” Keith chuckled before turning back to Luke. “Trust me the boss isn't going to say no. I'm his Shiro.” He motioned between himself and Liam.

Liam grumbled to Keith. He noticed the wicked tint over his eyes and the causal nature of how he spoke to Luke. He whispered, leaning closer to Keith, “So you did read my file.” 

Luke blinked several time, astonished by the news, “Wait? Serious? Someone gave you a mentee? Has Allura lost her mind?” Luke laughed at his own comment, walking towards the back of the bakery. 

The laugh only made Liam blush. He watched Luke disappear through the backdoor. Keith started to walk towards the same direction until Liam yanked him by the collar and back outside of the bakery. He dragged Keith away from the store window before planting him against a wall, “You are the devil! Do you know how long it has been since I saw a man that attractive and even  _ knowing _ I don’t have to restrain myself?” 

“I told you I read your file. Luke is former Navy and he's as fantastic as he looks.” Keith simply grinned.

Liam growled and released his hold of Keith, “You are up to something. I don’t completely like it.” He crossed his arms and started walking towards the bakery entrance again, “but I don’t hate it either.” He reached for the door and stopped, “Five years. I went without anything for five years… you try being gay in Russia.” 

“I'm not going to pretend to know how hard it is.” Keith followed Liam. “Oh and nearly everyone who works here is a vet. You're around people who get it.”

Liam huffed, opening the door and strolling in. He waited for Keith to lead the way as a smile crossed his face. Entering the kitchen, Luke rolled out from his chair, “I was about to ask if you got lost.” 

“Keith?!” shouted Trish from the office. She stepped out, holding piles of papers in her hands, “I made an ordering error! Please tell me you can fix it!” 

“I can see what I can do.” He walked over to her taking the papers. “Why don't you greet your new employee?”

“My new, what?” Trish turned to look at Liam, “Oh! I nearly forgot! Yes, welcome. I’m Trish owner of this bakery.” 

He took her hand kindly and shook it with respect. “Hello, ma’am. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Your bakery is lovely… among other things.” 

Trish followed the gaze of his eyes and released a chuckle. “Yes… well. If I may ask, have you ever baked before or done sales.” 

“Sales. Always sales.” 

“Then, perhaps I can have you assist in the floor with the customers. Unless…” She paused and remember Keith’s first time on the floor and wondered if Liam would behave the same. 

“I do not panic with crowds. My dysfunctionality is much more complicated.” 

“Dysfunctionality? Well I wouldn’t use words like that…” 

“I would. Don’t correct me.” 

Trish took a small step away from Liam and towards Keith, nearly using him as a shield. 

“First thing you need to remember Liam. It doesn't matter who you are, Trish is the commanding officer here. You will show her that respect.” There was a sternness to Keith bordering on hostile that Liam hadn't seen before.

Liam nodded his head, “Understood. My apologizes. It’s been awhile since I worked at a  _ legal _ establishment.” 

Trish awkwardly giggled and placed a supporting hand on Keith’s shoulder, “Yes well… um, Luke. Seems you have someone new on the floor. Will you be starting today?” 

“I had no other plans.” 

“Okay then. Luke if you can start training him while I gather all the contracts and documentations.” 

“Of course,” Luke sauntered over and stopped right in front of Liam - For the first time ever, Liam became the only person shorter than Luke. With a generous smile and a welcomed stance, Luke looked down to Liam, “I can give you a tour first and then we will discuss the basics of the day to day...” 

“You’re ravishing,” Liam interrupted.

“Excuse me?” 

Everyone in the bakery stopped what they were doing, eyes darted to Liam and his boldness. 

“I said you are ravishing. I haven’t seen such beauty in years.” 

“I - um - well - thank you?” Luke stood dumbfounded, trying to process the words being thrown at him by the smaller man. 

“I only speak the truth,” Liam stood his ground and waited for the conversation to continue. 

Luke stared at Keith, “Feisty little kitten, is he?” 

Keith was doubled over trying to stop laughing long enough to catch his breath. “Oh this is perfection. You're face is priceless.”

Luke groaned and then turned his attention back to Liam, “I guess the tour then.” 

“Before we do. I wish to ask you something,” directly spoke Liam. 

“Sure. Go ahead,” Luke appeared nervous. 

“Are you taken or in any kind of relationship?” 

“Damn,” whispered Trish to Keith, “blunt little thing. Straight to the point.” 

“Isn't he just fantastic? Luke isn't gonna know what hit him, but he'll be thanking me for days.” Keith couldn't stop grinning.Trish shoved Keith lightly. 

Luke couldn’t completely comprehend everything that was happening, “No. I am very painfully single.” 

Liam smiled. It scared everyone in the room except for the joyful Keith who kept laughing to himself. “I wish to take you on a date. A man like you deserves to be treated appropriately. Anyone foolish enough to have let you go clearly deserves to rot in hell.” 

Luke leaned to the side and stared deadpan to Keith, “You hear that. You should rot in hell.” 

Liam’s eyes darted directly towards his mentor, “You have lost some of my respect.” 

“I can admit that I was a fool.” Keith shrugged.

Luke laughed and then took a true moment to look at Liam, “Yeah. Okay. Sure. You free tomorrow night.” 

“I never have plans.” 

Luke laughed again. He found Liam’s demeanor and pattern of speech humorous yet endearing, “You do now. I’ll give my number and address at the end of the shift. Have to give you some kind of incentive.” 

Liam grinned again and happily followed Luke to the bakery floor. 

“You better hope that works out,” joked Trish as she poked Keith’s arm. 

“It will because he's me without Miguel’s manipulation.” Keith couldn't stop smiling.

Trish shook her head, “No… he’s being manipulated by you. I guess the student has become the teacher.” She laughed and went back into the office to continue the paperwork. 

Keith chuckled looking towards Luke and Liam one more time before following.

#

####  _ 28 Sept - 13:17 - He’s happy, generally, but I can sense how upset he sometimes gets when it comes to your family.  _

_ <//> _

_ Natalie: Are you coming to Miami next week? _

_ Lance: I requested the week off but I haven’t decided if I am.  _

_ Natalie: Lance please! I am due next week! I want you to meet your niece. _

_ Lance: And I want to meet the newest angel that blesses this family too, but Mami hasn't returned any of my recent calls. _

_ Lance: She doesn’t want me there.  _

_ Natalie: But I do! And this is my baby!  _

_ Natalie: Please come to Miami! You can stay with Ricardo and we’ll make sure mami doesn’t go over there.  _

_ Lance: I don’t know… _

_ Natalie: Trish said she is coming! Come on! Please! _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: … _

_ Natalie: and bring Keith. I want her to meet BOTH her new uncles.  _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: Tell Ricardo we will be arriving on Tuesday afternoon.  _

_ Natalie: YAY! _

_ Natalie: Thank you Lance. I’m crying.  _

_ Lance: Control your hormones. _

_ Lance: I’m excited to meet her.  _

_ Natalie: Me too.  _

_ Lance: You think mami will even talk with me?  _

_ Natalie: I don’t know. I’m sorry.  _

_ Lance: It’s fine. I don’t expect her to.  _

_ Natalie: I love you hermano _

_ Lance: Te quiero sis.  _

_ Natalie: Who knows… maybe someone else will have a kid soon? *poke poke* _

_ Lance: I kind of need to be married first. _

_ Lance: AND DON’T YOU DARE IMPLY THAT TO KEITH DURING THIS TRIP. _

_ Lance: Topic of conversations - your baby and NOTHING ELSE. _

_ Natalie: I only tease. :p _

_ Lance: Yeah yeah… but a baby would be cute. *squeak* _

_ Natalie: Uh-huh. lol.  _

_ Lance: :p _

_ Natalie: See you next week. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you figured out who Liam and Luke secretly have been (this whole time? yes!) lol. Thanks for the comments and kudos! Still love them and they make our days sing! - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)  
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)  
> Our Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Our Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Chapter 21 Trailer](https://youtu.be/vizoshanUQE)  
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)  
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> FAN ART:  
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
> [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
> [Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
> Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
> [Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) - [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
> 
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[_Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121) / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063) / [Steam - Klance Fantasy AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508) /  Interstellar Dreams - Alfive x Lotor AU
> 
> [MetroCon 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/ubguR0QeryQ) / [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) \- Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	31. Year 4 - Part 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally, I have nothing to say expect I'm so happy you all loved Liam. <3 Hope you enjoy this chapter. Much love and thanks so much for all your support! We love you guys! - Luna and Vulpes

####  _ 6 Oct - 5:35 - Family. You said it was all worth it for family…  _

Lance kept trying to keep his focus on anywhere except from across the large waiting room at Baptist Hospital in Miami, Florida. His knee kept jumping as his hand held tightly to Keith’s. It would only jitter faster when he accidently looked towards his mother. 

Henry tried to be civil, but he was quickly redirected by Melly to only greet and turn away. The pain of being forced to ignore his son for months had taken its toll. Everyone could see that all he wanted to do was embrace his son and have him back in his life. 

“What is taking so long?” asked Lance, “we’ve been here like twenty-five hours,” commented Lance. 

“Ginny took nearly two days or did you forget,” said Trish.

“This kind of thing never follows the timeline you want. Just be patient.” Keith kissed the back of Lance’s hand trying to calm him.

Ginny seemed to be the only person who could approach Melly without worry. All of the siblings hated picking sides, but they felt it was only right to stand with Lance. Melly was playing a game - she treated all her other children the same, only as a force to drive the guilt down Lance’s throat. 

Thirty minutes later, Markus appeared in the waiting room. Smiling and tired, bruising on his wrist from a tight grip, he smiled and exclaimed, “Angela has arrived!” 

They all cheered, running to Markus and congratulating him. For a split second, Melly and Lance were beside each other, happy and joyful, but the tension return the moment they made eye contact. 

Lance naturally cradled beside Keith, seeking his comfort before returning his mind to the better things in life, “So everyone is healthy?” 

“Yes. Natalie is doing great and the baby is beautiful and healthy. Everything went smoothly,” replied Markus, “we can take in two at a time.” 

Out of respect, the group decided Melly and Markus’s mother, Nicole, would go in first to greet the new child. Left without his wife, Henry took the chance to catch up with Lance and Keith. 

“You both still seem happy.” 

“Things have been fantastic.” Keith smiled to Lance as he held him close. “I’ve been cleared for the next stage of my therapy which has kept me busy.”

“Yes. Ricardo and Armando secretly give me tabs on what is going on with you both. I’m happy to see you walking and recovering. I’m sure this has helped it,” he pointed between the two of them. 

“It helped me get over some of my  _ many _ stresses,” replied Lance. 

“Yes that’s something we’re still working on. Each day I get less and less frantic texts.” Keith chuckled.

“Frantic?” Henry laughed, “seems you will never change.” 

Lance groaned out a hidden smile and bumped Keith with his arm, “Can I be honest,  _ papi _ ?” 

“Of course.” 

“I miss you and  _ mami _ . When will she get over this?” 

“I don’t know… you really hurt her.” 

“I hurt her?!” he nearly jumped off his seat, “I wanted us to be a family. It’s worth being together than apart.” 

“And I agree… and so does Martha.” 

Lance paused and sat shocked, “You… you’re speaking with  _ tia _ Martha?” 

“Yes. You’re mother doesn’t know, but I am. I heard everything she had to say and I spoke with your  _ abuelo  _ and  _ abuela.  _ They regretted everything and I wasn’t about to become them.”

“That takes a lot of courage and self reflection. It’s admirable.” Keith wanted to give Henry all the encouragement he could.

“I appreciate the pep talk. Is that how you speak to your mentee?” 

Keith couldn’t help but laugh, “No, if I talked to him like that he’d never listen to me. Vets think a little differently. Takes some getting used to.”

“And this one?” he pointed to Lance, stirring up a small jab at his son, “how do you handle this one?”

“This one is unique. He would have been hard to handle but I had someone to teach me all of the little nuances.”

“He cheated, is what he’s saying, while I was stuck learning everything on my own,” Lance laughed lightly.

“Miguel really did want the two of you together. I now completely understand why.” Henry saw Melly stepping out and preparing to swap places to visit, “It was wonderful catching up… before you leave, make it a point to visit your  _ abuela _ and  _ abuelo _ . They rarely leave the retirement center and they desperately want to meet Keith. I may have told them a few positive things.” He left without waiting for a response. 

Lance leaned against Keith and rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder, “Yeah, we really should. I’d like to talk with them about all this.” 

“So we makes a stop before we head back home. You did promise that I would meet your grandparents.”

“Yeah. Maybe it’s time.” Lance kissed Keith. He didn’t care for the lingering eyes on him from his mother. No matter what - Keith was worth fighting for. 

#

####  _ 8 Oct - 9:15 - Family… Yeah, I keep thinking about it. What have you done to me?  _

Lance laughed at a joke said by Guillermo as he placed his domino piece down. Luz Maria was up to her old tricks, trying to sneak around and see what was behind Keith and Lance’s pile, but both boys were too quick for her to see anything. 

The moment Keith met them, he immediately knew they were his grandparents - Lance looking nearly identical to Guillermo except with years of wrinkles added to his face. However, his wit and playful nature reflected perfectly from Luz as she, once again, tried to trick Keith into saying something to give away his play. 

“When are you moving back to Miami?” asked Luz. 

“Never,” replied Lance, “one, you know I always hated how busy it is and two, I got him now. Can you picture Keith in Miami?” 

“Just a tad too crowded for me. Large groups of people are still not something I’m comfortable with.” Keith shrugged his shoulders as he played his next piece.

“Well, hopefully one day you both change your minds. It’s too quiet without Lance,” said Guillermo. 

“He certainly lets people know when he’s around.” Keith chuckled.

“Excuse you! You  _ love it  _ when I get loud and scream,” Lance teased. 

Luz immediately covered her ears and started shaking her head, “ _ ¡Por favor no hables más! Deja eso para la cama. _ ”

Lance and Guillermo laughed loudly at Luz’s comment before Lance placed down the missing piece for Keith to finish the game. 

Keith placed down his last piece and high fived Lance. “And that completes the game.”

“No!” Luz cried, complaining to Guillermo that he lost his touch. They all laughed before she stood and got everyone some Cuban coffee and crackers. Sitting back down, they started a new game and kept chatting.

“The baby is so cute. Natalie and Markus sure do make adorable kids,” commented Lance.

“ _ Si, precioso!” _ added Luz, “and you? When will you get married and start a family? You're getting old.”

“ _ Abuela! _ Don't start that!” Lance panicked, nearly dropping his domino pieces on the ground.

“I thought you wanted a family of  your own?” Keith smirk at Lance knowing that he was playing right into Abuela’s hands.

“Well,” Lance blushed and stretched the tip of his nose nervously, “yeah… but like, I don't want them to be all  _ pressure _ about it.”

Guillermo giggled, playing his piece, “Have you forgotten how this family can be.”

“No,” grumbled Lance.

“Why worry?” Luz snickered between her teeth, “unless the worry is that your partner hasn't agreed to any of this?” Luz gave Keith a knowing gaze and snicker again. Lance froze in fear and nervousness.

“We haven't discussed it in detail but it has been mentioned in passing.” Keith simply grabbed Lance's hand with a soft smile.

Lance relaxed with a grin, holding Keith’s hand allowing a warmth to take over his body. 

“It’s about time you discussed it in detail. Wasting precious time! The clock is ticking!” added Luz with a vivacious smile.

“What clock?” joked Lance, “neither of us can get pregnant.” 

“But you don’t want to have kids too late in life,” Guillermo rolled his eyes, “we learned that with the last two. Waited too long and kept counting down to the day they would grow old enough to leave.” 

“You make it sounds like you didn’t want kids.” 

Guillermo chuckled, “Trust me. When the time comes, you will see. Your children mean everything, but once they turn eighteen, you just want them out so you can have some peace. Still, love them, but quiet is nice.” 

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand, a thought running across his mind. “Do you regret any of your kids?” 

Luz and Guillermo’s faces soured and they stopped playing to look directly at Lance, “No. None of them,” replied Luz.

“We made many mistakes. We’ve healed from them but the consequences of those actions are still apparent. We regret how we treated Martha and we regret how it’s now affecting you,” added Guillermo. The turmoil on both their faces said it all - the nights of crying. The arguments between each other and their children. The therapy sessions they needed to learn from their mistakes as well as to save their own marriage from the hatred they brought into their home. 

It was a side of his grandparents Lance had never seen, but he knew that they suffered together and together they were trying to always fix it. 

Keith squeezed Lance's hand in reassurance. “We keep moving forward. One day at a time.”

Lance squeezed back and kissed Keith’s hand. With a sudden cheer, Luz put down the winning piece and gloated towards Lance and Keith. Lance’s shoulder slouched down as Keith giggled from Luz’s enthusiasm. After completing her victory dance and Guillermo looking lovingly at his wife, she sat back down and gave a wide smile, “That was fun, but it’s getting rather late. Aren’t you both driving back tonight? I don’t want you leaving too late.” 

Lance checked his phone for the time, “Yeah. I guess we should get going.” Him and Keith stood up and started making their way out the door. Guillermo and Luz followed them out and gave both of the boys hugs and kisses on the cheek. 

“You are a good man. I can see why Miguel befriended you and insisted you were a good match for Lance. He spoke highly of you during his visits and I’m glad he had someone like you during his years of service,” said Guillermo, “I lost some close friends during the war and I know how traumatic it can be, but even the hardest times in life come with some rewards.” He leaned over and kissed Luz on the forehead.

“I'm eternally grateful for everything Miguel has given me. I never would have found all of this if it wasn't for him.” Keith looked at Lance before smiling at Guillermo and Luz.

Lance glowed, unable to verbalize how happy he felt to be in this moment. “I'll call you once we are home.”

“Please do. And Lance,” paused Luz, “don't forget…  _ El amor es lo más importante en la vida y siempre vale la pena luchar.” _

Lance kissed his grandmother on her forehead and thanked her before following Keith into the car. He took a deep breath before starting and driving off towards the highway. “She’s right… it's worth fighting for.”

“And we’ll fight for it till the very end.” Keith leaned back as he watched the Miami streets fade away. He knew what his next step was and he was ready to show Lance that part of his life. “How would you feel about you and I spending Christmas just the two of us? You can say no, it's not that big of a deal.”

Lance turned his eyes to Keith for a second. The look on his face seemed dreamy and off in a distant thought, “Yeah… a quiet Christmas. Never had one of those. Why? What were you thinking?”

“I haven't figured it out yet but I'll let you know when we get closer.” Keith leaned towards Lance allowing their arms to touch as they drove home. It was time for both pieces of Keith's family to be brought together.

#

####  _ 20 Oct - 13:31 - Just breath… I can do this… _

_ <//> _

_ Freddy: I feel kind of dumb asking, but I don’t want to assume, you want to be my date to the Halloween party? _

_ Ginny: YES OF COURSE!  _

_ Ginny: Idiot! Lol _

_ Ginny: We’ve been together for nearly a year! What kind of dumb question is that?! _

_ Freddy: lol _

_ Freddy: I figured, but I didn’t want to assume.  _

_ Ginny: You want to do a couple’s costume? :p _

_ Freddy: Yeah. Sure. What were you thinking? _

_ Ginny: Something cute! _

_ Freddy: I figured.  _

_ Ginny: How about Link and Zelda?  _

_ Freddy: Are you SERIOUS?! _

_ Ginny: Yeah! I know that’s your favorite game. Why not? I still get to be a princess.  _

_ Freddy: HECK YA!  _

_ Freddy: Oh man! Yes!  _

_ Ginny: lol _

_ Freddy: Seriously Ginny, you are the best!  _

_ Freddy: I love you so much! _

_ Ginny: You WHAT?! _

_ Freddy: …. _

_ Freddy: …  _

_ Freddy: …  _

_ Freddy: Crap… I didn’t mean to type that. Forget it! That was an autocorrect.  _

_ Ginny: YOU’RE LYING! _

_ Freddy: …  _

_ Freddy: I am… -_- _

_ Ginny: lol… hey. I love you too.  _

_ Freddy:. Yeah? :D _

_ Ginny: Yeah ^_^ _

_ Freddy: Awesome…  _

_ Ginny: Cool.  _

_ Freddy: …  _

_ Freddy: I want to see you.  _

_ Ginny: I want to kiss you.  _

_ Freddy: GOSH GINNY!  _

_ Ginny: lol _

_ Freddy: Is it time for school yet?  _

_ <//> _

_ Luke: Keith… what can you tell me about Liam’s PTSD. He’s been acting somewhat distant lately, but he keeps saying it’s cause he’s protecting me?  _

_ Luke: He told me he has moments of paranoia and that he sometimes “blacks out” on where he really is versus what he thinks. I’m just afraid he may be going through something right now.  _

_ Keith: I can't discuss the specifics. Do you want me to come to you? _

_ Luke: Um - yeah maybe… _

_ Luke: I hate to admit this, but clearly you know my type. We’ve been out a few times and I do actually like him. He has this really nice sweet side that I’m sure YOU haven’t even seen.  _

_ Luke: Most of all, he’s honest. Like just honest! He doesn’t believe in hiding secrets since he was in hiding for so long.  _

_ Luke: Something he learned early with Allura.  _

_ Luke: When I told him I’m trans, he replied with “So” and moved on with talking about his cat… I just…  _

_ Luke: You know how much I hate being lied to… it’s refreshing, so I’d like to handle his PTSD right.  _

_ Keith: I know I'm on my way. Is he with you? _

_ Keith: or am I going to randomly drop in at his place? _

_ Luke: I’m with him now in the park of Orange Ave. He knows I’m texting you. We’ll be here. _

_ Keith: ok _

_ <//> _

Luke was sitting beside Liam on a bench when Keith arrived at the park. Luke kept talking to him, but Liam’s gaze kept to the sky as he tried to steady his breath. He replied to Luke’s every response, but he felt detached from the world and completely out of place. 

“Hey Keith,” said Luke, partly as a way to inform Liam of his arrival. 

“Hey,” Keith stood in front of Liam. “What do you see?”

Liam didn’t even pause to think, honest to a fault, “Helicopters at three o’clock.” 

“What's your location?” he remained calm refusing to look at Luke. 

“Kuznetsky Most in Moscow. I’m awaiting orders at my spot for drop off.” He spoke direct, no hesitation or pause, nearly like a robot. 

Luke turned to face the two but slid away from them both. Not because he was scared of Liam, but to view the scene a little better. 

“Liam… you're in Orlando. The mission is over. There is no drop off, there are no more orders.” Keith took a step forward allowing his hands to hang by his sides.

Liam flinched, grabbing Keith’s wrist and twisting it back, “How do you know my name?”

Keith winced, “I'm your mentor. You've been discharged from the line of duty.” He gritted his teeth as he pulled Liam off the bench and towards him. With a hook of his leg around Liam’s knee, Keith forced him to his knees on the ground. “You relocated to Orlando and you work at a bakery. It's October and you're currently out spending time with Luke. Find a point and ground yourself.” 

Liam resisted, but something about the humidity in the air, the heaviness of the moisture and the steam between where Keith contacted with him made his mind click back, “It should be colder for October…” His body relaxed and allowed Keith to take control. 

 Luke watched in astonishment.

“Now find a second point.” Keith kept his restraint constant. He wanted Liam to find his points of grounding on his own before he began to release him.

Liam took broken breaths. His chest heaving as he started to return to reality through his insufferable panic. “I… I don’t know…” He growled, breaths becoming shorter as each second passed. 

“If you can't find a thing then find someone. Someone you can focus on. Someone not associated with your time serving.”

Liam grunted and trying taking a single solid breath. “No… I…” He looked to the side. Still panicked, he resisted against Keith’s grip when he made eye contact with Luke. He didn’t want to choose Luke. He felt the pressure of being someone to ground himself with was asking too much too soon. 

“Liam…” Luke slid a little closer, “you can use me… please. Just breath. It’s me. Luke.” 

Coughing out a gasp of air, he started to take in heavy breaths, “I’m in Orlando… with Luke… Orlando… Luke…” He kept repeating as his breathing started to settle. 

Keith slowly began to let go of Liam and sit down on the bench. “That's it. Just keep breathing.” 

Liam kept following Keith’s direction until he was released. “I'm sorry… I lost it.” He could turn his gaze to Luke until Luke reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It's alright. It happens. I completely understand.” Luke smiled his caring grin and slid closer to Liam.

“No! I shouldn't have used you to ground myself. It's not fair to you. We aren't in an established relationship. I shouldn't have placed you in something so dire.”

Luke chuckled, “Then I guess we just have to make this an  _ established relationship _ . Then will you feel less guilty?”

Liam blushed but tried to hide his cheeks with his hoodie, “I would like that. Yes.”

“Well it seems like my work is done. Liam feel free to text or call anytime. Trust me I get it. Last time I ‘lost’ myself around Luke, he had to tackle me off of someone dear to me before I hurt them.”

“What? Seriously!”

Luke laughed, “It's true. He nearly killed the man he loves, although at the time we were dating and he didn't realize his feelings for his man yet.”

“I wish to hear more about how he disappointed you. I will not make those mistakes,” Liam spoke directly.

“See that. That's why I like him so much. No surprises. Just honesty.”

“Don't fall in love for another man. That's the basics.” Keith shrugged.

“I could never. I come from a family of many long marriages. I believe in commitment.”

Luke laughed and leaned in to reward Liam with a kiss on the cheek, “And he's wrong. The trust thing is just honest. That's all I ever want back then and now.”

Liam allowed the smirk to cross his face as he gazed into Luke’s eyes, “I promise I will always be honest.”

“And I believe you.”

Liam leaned in to give Luke a kiss but stopped. He turned to Keith with a deadly glare; “Thank you for helping but you can leave now. I will text you tonight with my status.”

“I don't want to watch this anyway. I have a wonderful Cuban to please.” Keith held up his hands and started to walk away.

Luke laughed and watched Keith leave. For the first time in years, it didn't hurt. The small sting that always lingered since they broke up was finally gone. Instead, he felt a shiver of delight and a heart that was ready to be opened by a key named Liam.

#

####  _ 28 Oct - 20:48 - I really hope you don’t mind me encouraging your wife to date other people… I find it odd I’m telling her to move on after it took me so long.  _

“I called him,” said Trish in a whisper, trying not to let Ginny and Freddy hear them in the living room.

“The guy from the bar?” asked Lance as he pour the three a cup of wine from a new bottle.

“I didn't think you'd do it.” Keith chuckled as he took his glass.

Lance settled beside him and grabbed his hand, “Have you spoken to Ginny about it?”

“Yes. I have.” Trish grabbed a piece of cheese from the center plate. “She asked me why I waited so long.”

“Sounds about right. She's old enough to know that it's okay for you to date again. So when's the date?” Keith sipped the wine as he waggled his eyebrows at Trish, a trait he learned from Lance.

“All I did was call him.”

“That's it? After waiting what? Like three months! I mean, I'm surprised he even picked up the phone,” laughed Lance.

“Well… I never said I only recently called him,” she chugged her wine.

“Yet she's just now telling this. I feel like we no longer matter.” Keith looked to Lance.

“Don't say that! I've been just nervous about this. This guy is really sweet but we started as just friends. I don't know!” She waved her hands in the air as she poured herself another glass. 

“Trish, you're getting flustered for nothing. Any man would be lucky if you even gave them a chance.”

“It’s not for nothing,” her voice lowered as she swirled her wine in her glass, “I just…” 

“It’s been four years… it’s okay to go out there,” replied Lance. 

“I don’t know,” she took a slow sip. 

“He wouldn't want you to be alone. Not if you had the chance to be with someone again.” Keith reached over to her resting his hand on her arm.

Trish shook her head as they pressed against the rim of the wine glass, “His name is Brett. He’s a firefighter.” 

“Damn! Like calendar looking?” joked Lance, “it was kind of dark in that club.” 

She reached over and held a slice of cheese, “Orange County Mr. June.” 

“Well now… clearly Miguel wasn't just a fluke. You have very good tastes,” Keith grinned.

Lance grabbed his phone and started researching something online. Trish squeaked into her cup, “No this is silly. I shouldn’t… I can’t!”

“Um, yes you can!” Lance flipped his phone to Trish. When she blushed, he knew he found the right picture, “Holy crap Trish! Go for it!” 

“If you don't I will be seriously disappointed. You can't let someone else take him. Wasted opportunity.” Keith looked at Lance's phone and gave an approving nod.

“Ugh! The two of you,” she took a sip of her wine and pulled out her phone. She allowed it to slide on the table, “I should text him.” 

“You should,” encouraged Lance flipping through the pictures on the phone. He paused at one point as he showed Keith. Both men’s jaws dropped and released a sound of arousal, “like right now.”

“What did you find?!” she tried to reach for the phone but Lance pulled it away.

“Text him,” demanded Lance. 

She reached over to her phone and sent a quick text. Afterward she threw the phone and panicked in her seat, finishing her glass. 

“If he's been talking to you for this long without actually dating you he's clearly interested. Based on that picture you should be too.” Keith looked at the photo again before shivering.

“Look if you don’t date him, we will cause at this point both of us are interested,” joked Lance. 

“Arg!” she threw both of them a piece of cheese. Then, her phone rang. She reached for the phone and immediately threw it again, “He said in two weeks. Dinner when he’s done with his current duty.” 

“Dinner where? This is vital information woman. You can't just show up to something like this covered in flour from the bakery,” shouted Keith.

“Oh my god… um,” she grabbed the phone and noticed he didn’t mention. She texted him again. The response was nearly immediate, “he said  _ don’t worry… just dress nice. _ Oh god!” 

“Oh! Guys slick. We shall go shopping,” smiled Lance. 

“No! I will handle this on my own and on my own terms. You two stay out of it,” she pointed towards both of them with a glare. 

“Seriously?! You have an advantage! You have a gay couple at your disposal.” Keith through his hands in the air.

“Look what I did for him! I mean since meeting me his clothes has gotten way better. Now he’s not hiding in large shirts and you can see his rocking body,” Lance grabbed Keith’s arms and squeezed it - he realized the mistake he made to his tricky mind, “very hot body.” 

“He's not lying. If you won't let us help we’ll just have to find another way.” Keith pulled him closer wrapping his arms around Lance allowing him to feel his strength.

Lance nuzzled against Keith, secretly counting down to when they would go home. “Come on Trish. Please.”

Trish grumbled and thought as she finished her wine again, “Compromise. I buy my own outfit, but you both can be here to make sure I make it look right. Hair. Makeup. That kind of stuff.” 

“I can work with that.” Keith smiled as he rested his chin on Lance's shoulder. 

“Okay… fine. I guess.” She paused and ate another slice of cheese, “I guess I’m going on a date.” 

Lance smiled and poured him and Keith another glass. They both knew how hard it must be for Trish but they wanted to see her happy and encourage her to find herself a life outside of her home and bakery. 

Trish texted Brett one more time to confirm the date and time. From there, she grinned to herself and opened a second bottle for them to enjoy and catch up on general things as a family. Eventually, Freddy left back home at his nine o’clock curfew and Ginny went up for bed. 

“Hey,” Trish whispered to Ginny, “want to grab lunch tomorrow? I want to have a quick chat.” 

“Yeah. Okay. Sounds fun. Can we go shopping afterward?” asked Ginny. 

“Sure.” 

“Cool. Cause I want to make sure your dress is sexy for your date.” 

Trish jumped out of her seat. Ginny giggled and continued, “You guys really don’t know how to be quiet.” Ginny kissed her mom’s cheek, “Good night.” 

“She's far too smart for her own good.” Keith chuckled and shook his head.

Ginny loudly agreed before disappearing upstairs. Trish, Keith, and Lance finished the bottle of wine before the two boys made their way out to the car. Laughing about the conversations of the night they drove off to their apartment to enjoy a long night together without any plans to actually sleep.

What they missed was Freddy running towards the back of the house scaling the walls towards Ginny’s room. 

#

####  _ 31 Oct - 23:42 - I hope one day we can all just reflect back and realize how much our lives have changed. It started with tragedy but it ended… thank you.  _

_ <//> _

_ Ginny: Mami, I’m on my way home from the party. Cindy’s mom picked us up.  _

_ Trish: Glad to hear. Make sure to give thanks.  _

_ Ginny: I will. Thanks for letting me stay past curfew. _

_ Trish: As long as your grades remain good, little exceptions like this will keep coming.  _

_ Ginny: … _

_ Ginny: Mami, I got an idea for my birthday and I want you to help me. _

_ Trish: Of course. What is it? _

_ Ginny: I want you to sing a song with me. _

_ Trish: Ginny, you know I can’t sing. You’re the talented one.  _

_ Ginny: PLEASE! _

_ Ginny: It’s a song I want us to sing… for daddy.  _

_ Trish: … _

_ Trish: Well you’ve tied my hands. I can’t say no to that.  _

_ Trish: We’ll talk more about it tomorrow for breakfast.  _

_ Ginny: Okay :) _

_ Ginny: Tell uncle and tio hi for me. You coming home soon? _

_ Trish: Yes, but lock the door behind you. I’m sure you’ll arrive before me.  _

_ Ginny: ok.  _

_ Ginny: Love you mami.  _

_ Trish: Love you more princess. _

_ <//> _

_ Ginny: Freddy… _

_ Freddy: Yeah?  _

_ Ginny: I had fun tonight.  _

_ Freddy: Yeah so did I. _

_ Freddy: You make a cute Zelda.  _

_ Ginny: lol _

_ Ginny: You make a cute Link.  _

_ Ginny: Um… can I ask you something? _

_ Freddy: Anything. _

_ Ginny: Can you… come over again? _

_ Freddy: Um - it’s like super late. _

_ Ginny: I just want to hold you again.  _

_ Freddy: … _

_ Ginny: It’s fine. Just forget about it.  _

_ Freddy: … _

_ Freddy: … _

_ Freddy: …  _

_ Freddy: Can you open the window this time before I start climbing? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Ginny... Ginny, Ginny, Ginny... You seriously have no idea what you are getting yourself into. There are some aspects of Miguel's personality neither of her parents wanted her to get... yet here we are. <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)  
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)  
> Our Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Our Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Chapter 21 Trailer](https://youtu.be/vizoshanUQE)  
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)  
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> FAN ART:  
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
> [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
> [Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
> Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
> [Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) - [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
> 
> 
>  _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[_Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121) / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063) / [Steam - Klance Fantasy AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508) /  Interstellar Dreams - Alfive x Lotor AU
> 
> [MetroCon 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/ubguR0QeryQ) / [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) \- Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	32. Year 4 - Part 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have been feeling so tired lately... good thing we finished writing this story a long time ago so we can still happily give you guys chapters. SO MUCH LOVE for all your comments and kudos. We are getting SO close to the end <3 - Luna & Vulpes

####  _ 3 Nov - 20:00 - You know what I miss? Cleaning my weapons.  _

Lance opened a bottle of wine and poured himself a glass as he sat on the chair sitting in front of the porch. He took Keith’s empty glass and poured him whiskey from the Jack Daniel’s bottle.

They had enjoyed the setting sun from the beautiful view in front of Trish’s house, but they were forced to wait longer than expected for it to finally become eight o’clock. 

Ginny stepped out of the front door holding Freddy’s hand before they both paused and curiously looked at her two uncles. 

“What are you doing?” she asked nearly annoyed.

“Enjoying some adult beverages underneath the stars and each other’s company,” replied Lance not-so-innocently.

“Uh-huh? This wouldn't have to do with  _ mamí _ ’s date tonight right?”

“Of course not.” Keith chuckled as he methodically cleaned the parts of his handgun.

“Wh - what’s that?” asked Freddy, taking a step closer to Ginny. 

“Freddy, don't tell me this makes you nervous. How else did you think I was going to ensure Ginny's safety one hundred percent of the time?” Keith glance up at him as he set down the last piece on the folding table next to him.

“Safety? From what?” Freddy suddenly felt threatened. 

“From young men who step over the line,” Lance wickedly smiled as he sipped his wine, “we are the paladins. Our duty is to protect the princess.” 

Freddy nearly jumped behind Ginny for shelter. 

“Will you both stop?!” Ginny yelled, annoyed. 

“We haven't done anything.” Keith shrugged as he started to reassemble the handgun.

Anytime a piece clicked, Freddy flinched. “Oh come on! I’m walking Freddy home. I don’t want to be here when  _ Mami’s _ date arrives.” 

“Suit yourself. I believe I speak for both of us when I say I wanna know if he's as attractive in person.” He grinned at Lance.

Lance replied with an enthusiastic head nod. 

Ginny rolled her eyes and started pulling Freddy away, “I just don’t want to be here, okay.” Her frustrated and annoyed tone sparked concern from her uncles. 

“Ginny… I thought you were okay with your mother dating?” asked Lance.

“I am… but I don’t want to actually see the guy. I’m…” She squeezed Freddy’s hand, “I want  _ mami _ to be happy, but I don’t want to see her with someone that isn’t daddy.” 

“Ginny…” Lance somberly stood and reached over to his niece. He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

“I know… I know one day  _ mamí  _ might find someone new. I want her to be with someone, but there is also a part of me that's just scared. I don't want  _ mamí _ to know, but I'm not ready to have a new dad.” She couldn't look towards Keith or Lance. Freddy slid closer to her and pulled her to lay beside his shoulder.

“You don't have to think about it that way. I know your  _ mamí,  _ she would never put any kind of pressure on you. Just have faith your  _ mamí  _ knows what she's doing and don't worry,” replied Lance, “no one can ever replace your father and Trish knows that.”

“If she ever finds someone, Ginny, you'll meet him when you're ready and not a moment sooner.” Keith gave her a supportive smile.

Ginny grinned with some guilt across her features. She should have had more faith in her mother, but the night before she thought of her father while cuddling against Freddy. 

As the time ticked closer to her birthday - the more she wished her father could be there. 

With tired eyes, she turned to her uncles and took a deep breath. She knew better than to say what her heart wanted to cry out, but she already was blessed with two fathers at the wake of losing her true one and the last thing she ever wanted was to feel as if she was replacing them. “Are you going to stay here long?” 

“At least until eleven. Figured we’d hang around since we need to make sure you come back before the end of curfew. Nine o’clock, right?” 

“Ten o’clock on the weekends,” she corrected with a knowing chuckle. 

“Then be back by ten or I’ll let Keith use his cleaned weapon,” Lance lightly shoved Freddy’s shoulder jokingly. 

“I never miss.” Keith smirked towards Freddy as he shifted in his chair.

Freddy coward behind Ginny. “Uncle stop!” she yanked Freddy off the porch and to the sidewalk. Before disappearing, she giggled and shouted, “Thanks!” 

Lance waved before taking back his seat and looking to Keith, “You ever want to hit up like a shooting range or something? Been awhile since I worked a sniper.”

“Yeah it would be fun. See which one of us is a better shot.” Keith kissed Lance's cheek before he started to reassemble his gun.

Lance poured himself another glass. “Done. Gun range date. Maybe even some some archery lessons. I always wanted to become my character from Rose Queen… did you finally finish book nine?”

“I did and holy fuck. I was not expecting anything like that. Where do they come up with ideas like that?”

“No damn clue. Worst of all, it seems to be the ending of the series but I was watching their panel online from DragonCon and there is one more book… a gay couple to boot! I'm stupid excited.” Lance sipped his wine with the intent to get into an in depth conversation about their lasted two book but then a car pulled up to the drive way. 

Moments later an attractive and muscle bound man dressed in casual formal wear stepped out of his car. For a second, both Keith and Lance lunged their hands on the other’s shoulder and squealed internally. 

The two men loved each other and were every form of faithful, but neither could ever ignore when a god like man approached.

As Brett saw the two sitting on the porch, Keith and Lance relaxed before returning to their drinks and Keith clicking the last piece back on his weapon.

“Um - hello? I'm sorry, do I have the wrong house? I'm looking for someone named Trish.”

“Correct house. Correct woman,” not-so-innocently smiled Lance, “She's inside. I'm her brother-in-law Lance and this is my boyfriend Keith.”

“Oh yes. She spoke about you two.” He relaxed a bit from his nervousness, “I thought she said you moved out.”

“We did.” Lance heard a click of Keith’s gun as he began to disassemble a second one.

Brett raised an eyebrow and kept watch of the gun left resting on the table, “Okay…”

“We moved out but this is family. Most free time is spent here.” Keith kept his focus on his weapon.

“She mentioned you were all close.”

“Close? That's an understatement. I would do anything to make sure Trish was well taken care of,” on cue Keith clicked a piece of his gun back on, “ _ anything.” _

Brett swallowed air and took a cautionary step back, “yeah…”

“Will you two behave!” shouted Trish as she stepped out. A slick black dress clinging to her body with small red heels and a matching clutch. Her hair loosely curled and make up light but accentuating the beauty of her hazel eyes.

“We've done nothing wrong.” Keith shifted away from her slightly.

“Nothing wrong?!” her nervousness about her date worsened her impatience with the two, “Is - is that a gun?”

“Two guns,” corrected Lance, “Keith seems to have a small collection. Although compared to his knife collection, the guns are nothing.”

“Why did you bring two guns into my home?!” shouted Trish.

Lance and Keith shifted their eyes toward each other before slowly turning their gaze to Brett. Trish rolled her eyes and smacked both the boys over their heads, “No more guns in my home! And I better not find out they are stored in your apartment or Ginny is  _ never _ visiting again!”

“I never moved them from my first apartment. Calm down, though you may want to check the floorboards under your bed.” Keith started to put away the guns as he chuckled to himself.

Trish replied by punching Keith’s arm as hard as she could, “Get it out of my house now!” 

Brett started laughing from the casual nature of Trish with her in-laws and the fact they showed such respect with her. “If I may interject?” The three stopped and looked to Brett. He continued, “I made reservations and I don’t wish to be late.” 

“Oh yes,” Trish brushed her dress down and stood up, polished and refined, “make sure Ginny is back before curfew. She’s good to stay on her own once she’s in bed.” 

“Sounds good. Have a good time you two.” Lance waved at them as they left for Brett’s car. It wasn’t until the car disappeared from the driveway did Lance say anything more, “Man he’s even hotter in person. Go Trish.” 

Keith rubbed his arm knowing that it was going to bruise. “The one in the house isn't mine,” he muttered.

Lance nearly spilled his wine all of his shirt, “What?! Are you saying Miguel kept a gun in the house and no one knew?!” 

“Almost all of us had weapons stashed somewhere around where we lived. It was a habit that never went away.” Keith shrugged.

Lance chugged his wine and then grabbed Keith’s wrist, “We need to find it.” 

“Why? It's not like it's mine. It belongs to Trish.” 

“For which she  _ clearly _ didn’t know was here… just,” his hand squeezed on the wrist, “can you please just help me find it?” 

“I don't need to find it. I know where it is. What's the big deal?” Keith stood and started to walk into the house.

Lance followed closely but didn’t reply until they reached the bedroom and Keith started searching for the loose floorboard. Lance rapidly tapped his fingers against his thigh, waiting for Keith to pull it out. “Well?” 

“You still haven't told me why this is such a big deal.” He wiggled the board loose and placed it next to him. Carefully reaching down he pulled a secure box up.

Lance gazed at it, taking a deep breath before slowly approaching Keith and sitting near him on the bed, “Can you take it out?” he ignored Keith’s question and simply waited to hold the gun in his hand. 

The gun Keith pulled out looked identical to the one he had been cleaning earlier. “Lance, you're acting strange.”

Lance waited for Keith to hand it to him. For a moment, it rested on the palm of his hands, feeling unreal, but then he started to analyze it. Each curve of the gun and the way it rested in his hand. With a sober sigh, he shed a tear, “Another secret,” he whispered, “just when I thought I knew everything… you bastard.” He gripped onto the gun, much the same way he held on to Keith’s broken helmet that horrid day in the hospital. 

The agony and longing in his expression gave away the sorrow in his heart. 

“Lance…” Keith moved and wrapped his arms around him. “I'm sorry, I thought he would have at least told you… he was planning to…”

Lance’s hand started shaking. His heart overwhelming his thoughts as he sobbed, letting his tears drop onto the gun, “He does this… every so often he just comes back and reminds me how much I miss him… I swear. I know it’s dumb, but I swear I could feel his warmth in this gun…” 

“It's not dumb… sometimes I feel him too. When I'm at the gym with Shiro and I'm facing an opponent. I can hear Miguel in all of his arrogance.” He wiped away Lance's tears.

Lance turned to Keith, “How does he keep doing it? How does he keep sneaking in back into our lives? There are times I think we’re past it, acknowledging completely that he's gone, like seeing Trish go on that date, but then he sneaks back in. The smile on Ginny’s face. His voice in my dreams. The warmth of this gun… why does it feel like I can just reach out to him?” 

“He's always going to be with us. No matter how much time has passed he’ll always be here. It may just hurt less and less.”

Lance placed the gun on the bed and engulfed Keith into his arms, crying in his shoulder, “I just wish he was here… I wish he could see us together. I can picture the stupid proud smile on his face for knowing he was right and never letting either of us forget it. I wish today we were going out in a double date instead of watching Trish walk off with another man… I'm not saying she doesn't deserve to date again, I'm just saying I wish it wasn't the option.”

“I know… he would be stupid proud of himself.” Keith held Lance in his arms for as long as it took to calm him. He wanted Miguel back just as badly, but both knew the reality.

After what felt forever, Lance released a relieving deep breath and pulled away from Keith, “I’m taking this gun with us… I think I’ll use it in the gallery if I win.” He took the box and locked it up. Standing, shaking his body of the emotions, he looked to Keith puzzled, “You know… you never speak of your time with Miguel. Not to me at least. Unless we are all in a group, you never tell me stories. Why?” 

“Most of our conversations were about you. The few stories that aren't you've already heard over the years.” Keith chuckled as he was reminded how much of an upper hand Miguel had given him to win over Lance's heart.

“Are you seriously saying that anytime you guys spend, he was talking about me? I’m surprised you didn’t have a crush on me or hate me before we met,” he laughed, half joking. 

“Well it was more the former one. I didn't know how to react to you that first day. I knew everything about you and there I was just a stranger who happened to know your brother.”

Lance paused, flailing his one unoccupied hand in the air, “You liked me from the moment we met?! Like why can’t I never believe this?! Seriously, what the fuck did he say about me?” 

“I've told you,” Keith grinned as he pulled Lance close and kissed him, “everything.”

Lance enjoyed the kiss, but licked his lips nervously and then pouted, “Like even that time in high school when he promised not to tell anyone what I did in the boys locker room after PE?” 

“Yeah even that one.” Keith snickered.

“Oh god! Don’t tell anyone! I could have gotten kicked out of school for that!” shouted Lance. 

“I'm still trying to wrap my head around the logistics of that many balls. Your secret is safe with me.” 

Lance starts bobbing his head, “You have to figure there was no way for us to get comfortable and they were lying there… I mean, there was three of us…” 

Before Keith could continue, Ginny shouted from down stairs, “ _ Tio? _ Uncle? I’m back!” 

They both went down the stairs. Lance spoke, “Hey… where did you get the ice cream?” 

Ginny removed her shoes, taking another bit of her ice cream bar, “Mrs. Roberts gave it to me before I left Freddy’s.” She skipped over to the kitchen, happy as could be. 

“Oh - I want ice cream?” pouted Lance to Keith, giving his best puppy eyes. 

“Then let's go get ice cream. You're hopeless.” Keith smiled as he led Lance towards the door.

“Hold on,” he kissed Keith and handed him the safe box, “Ginny?” He walked into the kitchen to see Ginny happily finishing her ice cream. 

“Yeah,  _ tio?”  _

“You’re going to bed, right?” 

“Yeah. When I finish. I have homework to do in the morning.” 

Lance shook his head and walked over to kiss Ginny on the forehead, “Bless your good nature.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes, “ _ Tio _ you’re being weird again but I love you too.” 

“Call if anything happens, okay?”

“Of course. I still have the emergency app Pidge added to my phone.” 

“Okay, good. Text me if anything.” 

“Okay!” Ginny shouted annoyed but laughing, “go! I’m good.” She walked out to the doorway to give Keith a hug before heading up the stairs. 

“Alright now to get you some ice cream.” Keith dragged Lance out of the house after saying goodnight to Ginny.

Ginny went straight to bed after texting Freddy with a quick “I love you” and a kiss emoji. It wasn’t until hours later that she felt someone nudging her awake. 

Trish stood over her daughter with a smile, greeting her with a kiss. 

“ _ Mami? _ What time is it?” 

“Pretty late… I was wondering if you would like to sleep with me tonight?” 

Ginny nodded her head and took her blanket over to her mother’s room. She nuzzled into Miguel’s side of the bed, always inhaling the scent of the pillow - swearing she could smell his aftershave. With a smile, she started to doze off, but Trish nudged her one last time before she settled in. 

“You’re not gonna ask me about my date?” 

Ginny giggled, “I figured we’d talk over breakfast.” 

“Smart… but, it was okay.” 

Ginny peeked through one eyes, “Just okay?” 

“Well, it was wonderful. He really knows how to treat a woman with respect and show her a good time. It was fun but…” she reached over to her nightstand and took out her wedding ring, placing it back on her finger, “all I could think about were the many dates with your father and I realized maybe I’m not as ready as I thought.” 

“So…” 

“I told Brett I was sorry, but I’m not ready to date. Like a true gentlemen, he understood.” 

Ginny wrapped her around Trish and snuggled against her mother. The many nights they spent like this, cuddled together when Miguel was away or huddled as three when he was home. 

Nothing felt more perfect than their nights like this. 

“ _ Mami _ …” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

Trish kissed Ginny on top of her head after turning off the light, “I love you more.” 

#

####  _ 20 Nov - 12:00 - Thanksgiving will be nice and quiet… hopefully.  _

“I had an episode yesterday,” said Liam as he drank his fourth cup of coffee. As usual he was early and masking his face with his hair and hoodie. 

“Alright, so what happened?” Keith leaned back in his seat as he set his tea down. He had gotten used to Liam’s honest nature but was still concerned that he was closing himself off in another way that was preventing him from healing.

“I was alone in my apartment when I heard a bang outside. I later realized it was someone slamming the trash bin shut, but it sounded like gunfire. I panicked and went into my closet…” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I went looking for my gun.” 

“Did you find it?” Keith sighed as he rethought his approach to the subject. “Don't answer that. How did you bring yourself down from the panic?”

“I didn’t.” Liam gripped his coffee cup between his palms, grateful the cup wasn’t made of paper, “I ended up huddled in my closet for hours before my phone buzzed with a text from Luke… it was seeing his name that finally made me realized my location.” 

“You were still able to come down from it. The stimulus was just the text. I know the feeling. There were nights at the beginning that talking or texting with Lance was the only way for me to stay grounded.” 

“But I didn’t initiate the conversation. Had he not texted… who knows what I would have done next.” He glared down to his palms, a memory of that night flashing before him. With a growl he dismissed the thought and forced himself to chug his coffee.

“So initiate the conversation. If there's ever a moment where something sets you off text him. It will take time to get in the habit but in the long run it will help.”

Liam grumbled into his cup, “I don’t wish to be a burden.” 

“You're not a burden when it's someone who cares about you as much as Luke does. Trust me on this.” Keith sighed as he thought back to every time he had spoken that same phrase.

“I - I’m just afraid I will hurt him… he asked me the other day if we wanted to make this relationship official. I have been dodging the conversation for so long even after all the patience he showed me. I wanted to say yes - absolutely - but I told him the truth of my worries and how I do have feelings, but I don’t think I deserve him.” 

“So this is what Shiro felt like for all those years… I need to think of a way to thank him for not smacking me over the head.” Keith took a deep breath as he stood up. “You don't get to decide if you deserve him or not. He wants to be with you and there for you. That kind of thing only comes around every so often and that's if you're lucky.”

Liam gazed up from between the strands of his bands. He could tell that Keith was not speaking of simple advice, but from the agony of being on Liam’s side of the story. If Liam had one fault, it was he always followed advice when it stemmed from the truth, “I should speak with him.” 

“Then do it. Don't second guess yourself. That's what gets good soldiers killed. Now I have a shift in thirty minute which gives you time to talk with Luke if you're so inclined.” Keith glanced at his phone before putting it in his pocket.

Liam stood and silently walked beside Keith, “Be honest… does it get better?” 

“Yeah it really does. It just takes a bit to get there, but it gets better.”

Liam grinned and pulled out his phone. A quick text to Luke reassured his nerves what his heart desired, “You ever speak of what you did during your time to him - that boyfriend of yours, Lance?”

“No… it was hard enough for me to tell him about the final mission. The mission where his brother died in my arms. He knows bits and pieces but that's it.”

Liam poundered, “Do you plan to tell him more? I was thinking of telling Luke more of what I did, the many lies I had to tell for years, but I'm scared of what he’ll think. I know he will have some more understanding since he is also a veteran, but he never had to go deep.” His hand started to tremble. The thought alone of rehashing his memories brought on an unexplainable fatigue, but he didn't wish to ever hide anything again.

“Go ahead and tell him. Honesty is a good thing. Just take it slow, if you feel a panic coming on stop and wait until you feel calm enough again. Lance knows enough from his brother’s stories of our time over there that I don't have to tell him much. I'm fortunate that way I guess.” Keith unlocked the doors of his car and slipped in. 

Liam slipped beside him and rested his feet on the dashboard after buckling his seat belt, “I just hope it doesn't scare him off. I did things I wish I didn't. Things I never wanted to do, but I did and can't take it back.”

“We all make mistakes. I can tell he really cares about you. The only way to know for sure is to talk to him. You can't live your life with the guilt of not knowing if you made the right choice.”

Liam stayed silent the remainder of the car ride. He didn’t wish to speak, instead processing the words and taking in the advice. Keith parked the car in the back to the bakery, both walking in as if the serious tone of their previous conversation didn’t exist. Keith went directly to work. The routine the two created made it easy for Liam to go about his day to day. 

When he saw Luke, everything clicked. 

He approached and casually placed a welcoming hand on Luke’s lower back. “Hello.” 

“Hey,” Luke smiled, “you alright? You had me worried last night.”

“We can talk about it later. Dinner tonight? I’ll pay.”

“Sure.” Luke felt the grip of Liam’s hold against the edges of his shirt. “Liam…” 

“Be my boyfriend,” he blurted, but attempted to keep a somber tone. 

“It’s about time you asked,” Luke giggled and snuck a quick kiss, “come on. We have customers.” 

Trish leaned back along with Matt and Keith, secretly observing the interaction between the two. She laughed into her hand and couldn’t help the small memories of seeing Keith in the same position just a few years back, “It interesting to see all of this. How much everything has changed over the years.” 

“It has,” Matt gleamed, drafting the design for a cake, “Shiro told me Keith was crying over Ginny’s gown the other day. Is it true?” 

“I wasn't crying.” Keith huffed as he crossed his arms. “It was the store we were in… too much dust.”

“Don’t play foolish. You were crying. Miguel would have been a sobbing mess,” replied Trish with a playful grin. 

“Whatever, the dress is gorgeous and suits her perfectly. It's worth every penny.”

Trish turned her chair to face him directly with a eerie glare, “Where  _ did _ that money come from? I know how much I pay you and I know Lance isn’t secretly rich.” 

Matt cough slightly before completely turning his back from the conversation and continued to sketch. 

“I did side jobs when I took that time off from the bakery. They paid really well. That's all.” Keith started to shift away from her and towards what he was supposed to be doing.

Trish let out a disagreeable groan, “I know that shrug. It’s the same shrug Miguel had when he was guilty of something.” Her eyes slowly turned to the overly diligent Matt, “You know… don’t you.” 

Matt’s shoulder perked up, fear taking over him as he felt the heated glare coming from Trish. “No… no, I don’t know anything.” 

“He doesn't know anything. That I can assure you.” Keith walked into the back office to get started on paperwork.

“Matt…” Her words slithered, crawling up his spine with a cold and menacing sensation. 

“I’m going to take my sketch into the kitchen.” Matt darted to his feet and scampered away. 

“One day I will learn, damn it!” The door shut behind Matt. 

<//>

_ Lance: <Image Sent> _

_ Lance: Does that even look like Pidge? I feel like it’s missing something or something is off. _

_ Keith: you forgot the scheming glint on her glasses. _

_ Keith: she looks innocent...  _

_ Lance: That’s what it was! Thanks babe.  _

_ Lance: How is your day going?  _

_ Keith: great once Trish stops hounding me about where the money for the dress came from. _

_ Lance: She’s gonna find out. I don’t know how or when. But she will figure it out. _

_ Keith: I know but I'm going to hold out for as long as possible. _

_ Lance: True.  _

_ Lance: OH, let trish know I booked the three appointments for next weekend.  _

_ Keith: sure… remind me again what these appointments are for _

_ Lance: The banquet hall for Ginny’s party! We need to book one NOW! _

_ Keith: That's right sorry my brain is a little scattered _

_ Lance: Scattered?  _

_ Lance: You okay babe? _

_ Keith: yeah I'm fine _

_ Keith: I probably just need a solid night’s sleep _

_ Lance: Okay.  _

_ Lance: Want me to spoon you to sleep? _

_ Keith: I thought that was the proper way to fall asleep  _

_ Lance: Bless you.  _

_ Lance: I love you. _

_ Lance: Cooking dinner tonight. See you in a few hours.  _

_ Keith: I love you too _

#

####  _ 29 Nov - 14:13 - This process is a long one… how? How is this normal? _

“Babe,” Lance poked Keith’s arm as he rested his head against his seatbelt in the car, “babe, wake up.” 

“Five more minutes…” Keith swatted Lance's hand away.

Lance laughed and motioned for Ginny and Trish to leave without them. He moved closer and nudged him again, “Red. We’ve arrived to the last location. Come on, from here we can go home and you can sleep.” 

Keith opened one eye to look at Lance. “You swear? Cause that's all I can think about right now… that wonderfully comfortable bed.”

“Yes,” he leaned in and kissed Keith’s cheek, “last one. Let’s go.” He stood up to let Keith out, “and wipe your mouth of your drool.” 

Keith quickly wiped his mouth as he got out of the car and straightened his clothes. “I wasn't out for that long.”

“Which is why I’m worried,” Lance laced his fingers with Keith and walked patiently beside him, “I know you haven’t been sleeping well. I can feel your restlessness. Have you talked to Allura about it?” 

“I'm fine just a little overworked is all. I'm trying to find a balance between work, mentoring, and all the planning.”

“You can take a break from the planning. Trish and I got a handle on things. I know Ginny wants you to be a part of it, but I’m sure she will understand if you need to miss some of the days cause of everything else.” 

“Stop worrying so much, Blue. I'll be fine. I just need a solid night's sleep.” Keith kissed Lance's hand as they entered the building. 

Trish was already in the office getting the sales pitch for the banquet hall. Lance and Keith were about to join when they noticed Ginny wander around. 

She wandered aimlessly looking at every detail of the place. She hadn't been convinced of the other two locations and Trish was getting restless with Ginny’s indecisiveness. 

Eventually Ginny stopped as she secretly entered the large ballroom. Lance and Keith heard her gasp. They followed her in and froze behind her.

The three back walls of the banquet hall were not closed off but made of glass to show the view of the beaches of St. Augustine.

“Oh my god! This is so pretty!” she exclaimed.

“Well this became worth driving nearly two hours,” commented Lance.

“It’s breathtaking.” Keith took a step forward into the room allowing his hand to slip from Lance's.

The sales person snuck behind them with Trish. Trish’s jaw dropped, “Holy shit.”

“Trish!” laughed Lance, “although accurate.”

“And these are the prices?” spoke Trish in amazement.

“Yes.” The sales person smiled, “just as we discussed.”

“ _ Mamí  _ can we afford it?” Ginny’s eyes dropped, worry over the fact that this would be the last time she would see this location.

“Opposite. It's completely in our budget and I can't believe it.” Trish beamed, knowing this was a miracle and a blessing.

“This place is perfect, but my opinion doesn't matter. Ginny? Is this the place?” Keith turned to her with a grin.

“Yes,” she started jumping place, “it's perfect!” She ran to Trish and gave her a big hug, but then turned to the sales person, “are we able to get into the beach?”

“Yes,” she replied, “during the day it's a public beach, but at night it's closed off to the public for our parties. We have a balcony area to the left where guests can enjoy cocktails and there is a staircase to the actual beach if you wish to use it. We can set up anything you want after sunset.”

Ginny smiled, an idea running through her mind.

Trish knew the face well, “How much extra for that service?” 

“Only $100.”

“We can definitely afford that,” Trish kissed Ginny on the forehead. 

Ginny couldn't help the shaking of her hips from the excitement, “This is so perfect!” 

The salesperson gave them the tour of the remainder of banquet hall before taking Trish in to sign the paperwork and get a deposit. 

Lance held Keith back and snuck out to the balcony to enjoy the view with his tired boyfriend. He pulled him close and allowed Keith to rest his head on his shoulder, “This is nice. Ginny has the McClain taste. It's funny, I never knew a place like this was real. I always wanted something like this for my wedding.”

“It definitely suits you.” Keith pulled him close and rested his head on Lance’s shoulder. “Maybe eventually…”

Lance chuckled, inhaling the familiar and loving scent of the ocean, “Yeah? Marriage doesn’t scare you off?” 

“It’s not something I ever really expected for myself. Though with the right person I can see it working.” Keith smiled as he tightened his hold around Lance slightly. “This could just be a delusion of my sleep deprived brain.”

“Well I hope you find that right person,” joked Lance, hip checking Keith, “no falling asleep while standing. I no longer have to carry you around unless…” he looked around suspiciously, making sure no one would hear him. He turned his head to get a closer ear shot of Keith’s, “Unless I, as your  _ master, _ need to teach you a lesson.” 

“Oh, that's just not fair. You know I'm exhausted.” Despite his words Keith’s cheeks flushed and his body tensed. He both loved and loathed what Lance could do to him with just a few simple words.

Lance smiled widely and kissed Keith, “I guess verbal torture will be it for today. The bags under your eyes give away how little ability you even have of staying awake.” He turned back to the ocean and watched the different beach goers enjoying the sand and water. His mind cluttered with a million thoughts, not a single one matching the next, but when Trish called for them, he refocused and prepared for the long ride home. Before stepping out of the balcony, Lance stopped, “On a serious note, do you hope to marry me someday? I’m not saying soon, but do you feel that this relationship can go to the distance?” 

“There isn't any way I see my life going where you’re not by my side.’

Lance glowed and reached over to pull Keith at the waist for a deep kiss. When he pulled back, he had intended to speak, but Trish’s voice cut him off, “Will you two stop making out for once in your lives and listen. We are hungry and have a long road ahead. Let’s go.” 

With a laugh, the boys separated and held hands back to the car. Trish drove them back to Orlando, grabbing a quick drive-thru meal instead of stopping when she noticed Keith fall asleep yet again. Ginny brushed her fingers into her uncle’s hair and hummed as she ate her burger and made sure Keith was comfortable. 

“He’s still having trouble sleeping?” asked Trish to Lance. 

“At times. He mostly has good nights, but some are a bit hard. He’s working on relieving his guilt of that day…” 

The three sighed and in unison shook their heads. “Uncle is brave for finally telling us. He should know better. Daddy saved his life - he will always be Voltron,” said Ginny. 

“He knows better now, but it’s not something easily forgotten. Just be patient… he’s getting there.” Lance turned to look at Keith with a grin. 

Regardless of what had happened - the truth from Keith’s perception and the truth they all knew from Miguel’s intention - there was only one thing that mattered. 

They all still had each other’s back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice and simple filler chapter... but the next one starts off with one of my fav scenes... and one of our personal favorite chapters... for reasons... some smutty... some self-indulgence... You'll see. <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)  
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)  
> Our Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Our Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Chapter 21 Trailer](https://youtu.be/vizoshanUQE)  
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)  
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> FAN ART:  
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
> [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
> [Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
> Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
> [Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) - [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
> 
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[_Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121) / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063) / [Steam - Klance Fantasy AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508) /  Interstellar Dreams - Alfive x Lotor AU
> 
> [MetroCon 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/ubguR0QeryQ) / 


	33. Year 4 - Part 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING - SMUT SCENE:** Scene is consensual and loving. Some BDSM. Marked of easy skipping. 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapters. Its one of my favorites... please excuse the self-indulgences... both the smut and the _other_ thing (you will see... we have goals and dreams...) Enjoy!!! - Luna  & Vulpes
> 
> Also! Please check out my new one shot klance fic from the Klance Big Bang! Link also at the bottom - Luna / [Can You Hold Me? - Klance One Shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12678030)

####  _ 9 Dec - 22:00 - Soon we will be leaving town for Christmas. Soon I will finally completely let him in.  _

“Ginny! We are leaving!” shouted Lance from down stairs. He laced up his shoes before standing and taking the bag of leftovers from dinner. 

Ginny ran over from the kitchen, wiping her hands from the dishwater to give them both a hug. Mid-hug, Lance began to lecture, “So remember, if anything happens, hide under your bed and call 911 from the house phone and us through text or call on your cellphone. Don’t move until Keith comes here with pistols at hand.” 

“ _ Tio… _ ” 

“And don’t stay up late. I know it’s Friday and you don’t have school tomorrow but there is no point in ruining your sleeping patterns to stay up all night gossiping with Cindy or texting Freddy.” 

“ _ Tio…”  _

“If your mother calls, answer it! She’s letting you stay home alone for the first time and she deserves to not panic at the drop of a needle.” 

_ “Tio!”  _

“Okay… okay,” he raised his hands in defeat, “I trust you, but seriously call us if anything.” He reached over to give her another hug. 

When she went over to Keith, she shook her head and whispered, “Don’t let him stalk me all night, please.”

“I will do my best but you know I can't guarantee anything.” He gave her a quick hug before turning towards the door.

They all laughed before Keith and Lance left Ginny in the house and walked towards their car. Getting situated, Lance placed the key in the ignition, but paused when he heard something in the distance. “Did you hear that?” Keith didn’t get the chance to reply when they both heard a small crash coming from the backyard. 

They dashed out of the car and rushed to the back. Keith took a protective stance in front of Lance, reaching down to his boot for the hidden pocket knife he carried around. Lance followed Keith’s lead until he saw the perpetrator scaling the vine wall of the house. 

With a groan of annoyance and disbelief, they both stood up straight and looked directly up. 

“Hey Freddy,” shouted Lance, “what you doing there, buddy?” 

Freddy’s body shivered, a chill going up his spine as he froze in place. He turned his head, nearly clicking with fear. With a nervous chuckle, he looked down, “Hi  _ Tio…”  _

“Don’t  _ Tio _ , me? Answer the question.” 

“I - um - was walking by when I heard this bird and I was hoping to get a better look at it?” 

“Is the bird in Ginny’s room?” 

“Um - a…”

“Either you're going to come down on your own or I'm going to drag you down.” Keith took a step towards the house.

Freddy nearly leaped off but before he hit the ground, the window to Ginny’s room slid open, “Freddy, is that… Oh… um - hi  _ tio _ … uncle… and Freddy?” she tried to act surprise but her high pitched tone gave her away. 

“Hi Ginny. Seems Keith and I caught Freddy  _ bird watching _ near your window. Would you happen to have any idea  _ why _ he thought this was a good idea?” asked Lance, trying to control his hand from reaching to Freddy’s shirt and dragging him back to his own home. 

“There are some really nice birds that come near my window,” Ginny attempted to shrug it off.

“Try again,” Lance’s patience was gone. 

Ginny lowered herself down in shame and hid nearly her whole body away from the window. “He was coming to visit me,” she admitted. 

“He seemed to be scaling that wall pretty easily. Seems to me like he’s had some practice. Would you agree Keith?” 

“I would say a little more than just some.” He glared at Freddy daring him to try and make a run for it.

Freddy felt like he was shirking from the deadly glare coming from Keith’s eyes. 

With a final impatient breath, Lance ripped Ginny a new one. She knew it was serious when she realized the words were in spanish and he sounded like her grandmother, “ _ Bueno, tienes un minuto para bajar las escaleras y encontrarnos en el patio. Si no, voy a tirar en el aire y tener en vivo en las estrellas. ¿Bueno? _ "

* * *

 

Translation:

With a final impatient breath, Lance ripped Ginny a new one. She knew it was serious when she realized the words were in spanish and he sounded like her grandmother, “ _Well, you have a minute to go down the stairs and find us in the patio. If not, I'll throw in the air and you'll have to live in the stars. Good?_ "

* * *

 

With a shaking voice she agreed and ran down the stairs. “Grab him and drag him to the patio.”

Keith sheathed his knife and grabbed Freddy by the arm. As he dragged him towards the patio, Freddy realized that all of the times before when Keith and Lance had given him a hard time were nothing compared to now.

Forced to a stop, Keith left Freddy to stand beside him as Ginny creeped out of the front door. Lance had his arms crossed, angry at their behavior. “Remind me, when is curfew?” 

“Nine,” Ginny couldn’t bare to hold herself upward and look at either of them. 

“Which means?” 

“Everyone is in their homes by nine.” 

“Right. And my clocks says it’s ten, so imagine my surprise to see Freddy getting all Spider-Man on the house. So, here is what we are going to do. I am going to drag Freddy home by the collar of his shirt and speak with Eliza.” 

Freddy groaned. 

“And you are going to stay here and deal with him,” he pointed towards Keith, “until I get back where it will get worse. Do you understand?” 

Ginny nodded her head. 

“Alright.” Lance grabbed Freddy by the collar and literally tugged him towards the sideway and dragged him away. 

When they disappeared, Ginny swallowed some air before making eye contact with Keith. 

“Inside. Now. I honestly don't know what to say to you right now.” Keith walked into the house straight for the kitchen.

Ginny dragged her feet, not sure what to do except stand at the doorway and keep apologizing.

“You realize this is a violation of not only our trust but your mother's as well? I just… Why? Why would you think that this was okay?” Keith leaned against the kitchen counter, looking at her with his arms crossed.

“I'm sorry… I'm sorry,” she begged as she walked into the kitchen, holding herself in her arms trying to keep from crying. 

“Just tell me why. I'm trying to understand. I thought you were smarter than this. You always think things through, and that's where I'm lost. You had to know this was the end result. This or something much worse.”

“Much worse?” she whispered mainly to herself, “I promise! I'm being safe! I just wanted to see him! That's all it ever is! I feel safe around him.”

“Being safe isn't the point. The point is there are rules in place and we trusted you to abide by those rules. We trust Freddy and he shows as much disregard for the rules as you have.”

“Please don't distrust him! It was me! I convinced him to visit. Please!” Ginny stepped closer to Keith, but worried that she ruined their entire relationship. 

She couldn't bare to think that Keith no longer trusted her.

“Ginny… I love you and I care about you. This is still a big mistake… violating a trust is not easily forgiven. We’ll see what we're going to do when Lance gets back. Just sit down for now.”

Ginny did as she was told, keeping silent as they both waited for Lance to arrive. Minutes later he slammed through the door and walked into the kitchen, “Eliza is not very happy right now. And neither is your mother.”

“You told  _ Mamí _ ?” 

“Of course I did! Now for your punishment. You shall stay in this house all weekend with us! And all activities including Cindy’s party cancelled.”

“But…”

“No buts! Your mother will take care of the rest when she returns.”

Keith sighed, "Just go to bed, Ginny. It's gonna be a long weekend." 

Ginny grumbled but didn't argue. She made her way up the stairs with her head hanging low.

Lance didn't remove his parental stance until she disappeared into her room. With a grunt and a sigh, he sat on one of the chair and reached a hand to Keith, "I can't believe those two. Eliza was furious. She had no idea he had snuck out."

"I can a little bit... I just wished she hadn't." Keith ignored the hand and moved next to Lance. "We're going to need clothes if we're staying here all weekend."

Lance gave a sad face, "Yeah... you want to go get it and I'll get the room setup?" 

"Yeah. Make sure she doesn't do something stupid like try and sneak out just to spite us." Keith kissed his cheek and grabbed the car keys.

"I'm gonna make sure neither of them do anything dumb." Lance stood up and walked towards his old bedroom door. He hesitated and knocked on Ginny's door.

"Leave me alone." She shouted from the other side.

"Let me in... I want to talk. Civilly."

He heard some rustling before the door unlocked. She left it for him to open and walk in. Trying to cool the tension, he gave her a grin, "Ginny, you know why you're in trouble."

"Yes," she sat on her bed, cuddling a pillow between her arms and legs.

"Then why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to spend some extra time with him."

"For how long?"

"Tonight..."

"I mean how long has he been sneaking in at night."

Ginny bit the edge of her pillow and didn't respond.

Lance shook his head and sat at the edge of the bed. "I understand. You want to spend as much time as you want with your boyfriend, but you're young and there are rules in place for a reason. I thought you had the clearer mind to know that."

"That's what Uncle said."

"Yeah! Cause he's right! You should know better than thinking sneaking in Freddy is a good idea. The fact that you had to sneak him in alone should have been your hint."

"I just..." she bit the pillow again.

"Look. I have the better mindset to know that you just wanted to extra time with Freddy. I get it you really like him..."

"I love him," she mumbled into the pillow.

Lance's heart dropped. He wanted to tell her she was too young to understand love. That they were too young to have such a strong and powerful emotion - but he also remembered that same look on Miguel's face when he was fifteen and spoke of Trish.

"Yeah... okay. You love him, but there are things you both have plenty of time to grow up before doing and sneaking in behind our backs is the first misstep to those things."

Ginny bit harder.

"I just want you to understand we care about you and Freddy and we want what is best. Okay?"

She released her lips from the pillow. With a remorseful and begrudging moan she looked to Lance, "Yeah... okay."

"Okay." He stood up and kissed her forehead, "Go to sleep. Tomorrow you are cleaning the house without any help." She nearly tried to argue but knew better, "Good night, princess."

"Good night, Blue."

He walked out of the room and left her to her thoughts. His words resonating through her as she realized that maybe she had already made one too many mistakes. 

#

####  _ 25 Dec - 9:00 - I've been thinking lately, a lot about the conversations we used to have about what we wanted in our future. You always made several suggestion… maybe now I'll listen, but first I must finish facing my past. _

Keith sighed as he sat on the edge of the hotel bed. He hadn't told Lance exactly why they were in Houston, Texas. In fact he had been silent most of the plane flight and drive to the hotel. He glanced at Lance as the first rays of morning drifted through the curtains. He knew what he was doing was right and necessary.

“Hey, Lance…” Keith gently shook him, “You need to wake up.”

Lance rolled over on the bed, tugging Keith’s arm and groaning in disappointment, “Are you dressed already? I was hoping we could sneak a quickie before breakfast.”

“I'm sorry. There's something we have to do before the traditional festivities.” Keith gently pulled away. He smoothed out the sleeves of his black button down as he grabbed a suit jacket. Nothing about what he wore even hinted at the typical joyous holiday.

Lance sat up, wondering still why they were even in Texas. He figured a few things, but Keith’s attire completely threw him off, “Should I pull out the suit now?”

“You can, I'm not going to make you wear it now. You brought it for dinner right?” Keith looked over at Lance with a soft smile. It was little things, like the way Lance looked in the morning when he was still half asleep, that reassured Keith he was doing the right thing.

“I don't even know what we are doing. You are being so mysterious and, at times it's hot, but right now I'd like some answers,” Lance stretched his arms in the air and yawned.

“I visit my family for a few hours every winter.”

Lance yawned one more time as the grogginess of waking up made him not comprehend what Keith had said at first. After scratching his bare chest, it finally clicked and his eyes opened wide, “Oh! Well - um - I'm at least going to dress appropriately.” He stood off the bed and made his way to the restroom, taking as little time as he could to get ready. 

He reappeared dressed in a fitted black button down and matching pants with a blue tie in his hand. He handed it to Keith as he stood in front of him with a nervous and curious tick in his eye, “So this is where you disappear most Christmas or New Year?” 

“Yeah… it's only for a day or two so most of the time no one notices.”

Lance tilted his head and allowed Keith to place and fix his tie, “Well I'm glad you brought me this time. Take the lead and I'll follow.”

“Alright then.” Keith grabbed the room key and the car keys as he made his way to the parking lot. The drive was quiet, not even music playing. Keith only made one stop. A little flower shop that didn't even look like it was open. Yet when he walked to the door the shop owner greeted him and handed him two sets of purple flowers.

Keith didn't say a word as he placed them in the back seat and kept driving. It wasn't until they pulled up to a local cemetery did things start to make sense for Lance.

“I want to apologize now for being so quiet. I usually do this alone… so it's a bit strange.” Keith looked towards the rows of headstones away from Lance.

“I think you forget that this isn't uncommon ground for me either. The first week after the funeral, I kept mostly to myself whenever possible. I don't question these things… we do what helps us get through it.” He grinned, reassuring Keith that no matter his behavior, he would stand beside him.

“Thanks.” Keith led the way through the headstones towards two that were plain in construction. It was the landscaping around them that made the pair stand out from the rest. Flowers and intentional placed cones circled around the stones protecting them from the elements. The metal name plates had been shined and despite the years still looked new.

Lance stood beside Keith in silence, observing and taking in the importance of this moment. Keith didn’t share anything about his past, always keeping any information about his parents to himself. The most Lance had ever heard were their names and how old Keith had been when they passed. 

“It’s well maintained. You take care of them,” he whispered, trying to keep somber with the mood yet supportive. 

“There isn't anyone else to take care of them. I was all they had. They left everything behind moving from Korea.” He carefully knelt down placing the flowers at the base of the gravestones. “I promised them that I would become someone they could be proud of… but after that day I couldn't keep it. Losing them was one of the worst days of my life. I vowed never to go through that kind of pain again. Keeping everyone at a distance worked while growing up. I moved from foster home to foster home never getting overly attached to anyone…”

“It must have been hard to have it all and then just lose them.” Lance bent at the knee, giving the sign of the cross before silently saying a prayer. “How did they pass?” 

“Car accident. We were on our way to the university to see the symphony when a car slammed into us. Driver had fallen asleep at the wheel… the EMTs said my parents were killed almost instantly when our car wrapped around the pole. Seems I keep getting lucky with car accidents.” 

Lance lightly chuckled, “It seems someone in the universe just wants to keep giving you second chances.” He reached his hand up and pulled at Keith’s fingers, dancing around them with his own, “I'm grateful for it.”

“So every year once I was able to, I come down here to see them. Remind myself of where I came from. I wanted you to know… to meet them in a way… since I don't have any pictures to show you.”

Lance stood up and pulled him close, “I'm happy you brought me here. It's good to see where you came from and I hope they would have approved of me. They left a wonderful son and I hope I'm worthy.”

“They would have loved you. My mother always said she wanted me to find the one person I couldn't live without and once I found them never let them go.” Keith smiled and rested his head on Lance’s shoulder. 

Lance didn’t say more. He didn’t want to ruin Keith’s words with a response. Instead, he rested his own head on top of Keith’s and gently held him in his arm. They enjoyed each other’s hold in the crisp humility of the air as they stared down to the gravestone in the comfort of each other’s presences. 

With a kiss to Keith’s head, Lance nuzzled his nose into the fluffy black hair and inhaled his sweet yet sour scent, “You keep surprising me.” 

“How have I surprised you this time? Other than the obvious.”

Lance nuzzled his head more, “This side of you. No matter how many times you show it to me, it will always surprise me.” 

Keith chuckled and started to pull Lance back towards the car. “I'm not all serious and tough. It shouldn't be so surprising that I have a soft side.”

“Based on how we met, I think I can argue my point rather well. You weren’t exactly nice to me.” Lance teased as they unlocked the doors and entered the car. 

“I was perfectly nice. You're the one who made it very clear you didn't want me around.” Keith scoffed.

“Yes, because I step out to the patio area of funerals to check on the mystery guy for no reason than being a jerk,” laughed Lance. 

“Neither of us were in the right state to meet then.” Keith shook his head and smiled as he started to make his way back to the hotel. “Now let's enjoy the rest of our Christmas and get back to the girls.”

“Yes. Let’s enjoy. I’m sure the girls are missing us this year” Lance leaned back on the car, keeping comfortable and enjoying the quiet Christmas. 

He was used to the shouting and loudness of his family. The thrill of having so much life and music surrounding him. When he inhaled the heavy Texas air, he could swear he smelled the _ lechon _ roasting in the smoker and hear the laughter of Ginny in the background as his brother popped another bottle of beer. 

Then, he heard the shouting of his mother. The cruel words of hatred towards Keith and Lance’s relationship. 

The memory alone forced Lance’s hand to subconsciously reach over and take Keith’s as a reminder of what he was grateful for. He still had family and friends, but most of all he still had Keith, “What do you have planned for today?”

“Dinner and a special surprise. I think you're really going to like it.” Keith just grinned and kept driving.

Lance smirked wickedly, “Oh? What did I do to deserve a surprise?”

“You're my boyfriend I don't need more of a reason than that.”

Lance rewarded his kindness with a kiss on the hand. He enjoyed the remainder of the drive in their silence keeping no particular thought as his fingers grazed up and down Keith’s palm. Then his phone buzzed: 

_ <//> _

_ (Group Chat: Paladins) _

_ Ginny: Merry Christmas paladins! I miss you all so much! _

_ Shiro: We miss you too.  _

_ Pidge: <Image Sent> _

_ Ginny: Is that a new computer?! _

_ Pidge: TOP OF THE LINE! Matt and Shiro spoiled me this year! T-T _

_ Shiro: Just a thanks for all the hard work for the wedding.  _

_ Shiro: How is Texas going?  _

_ Lance: Good.  _

_ Lance: Keith’s driving right now so he won’t be able to answer but we wish everyone a Merry Christmas! _

_ Lance: Hunk, how did this morning “breakfast” go? _

_ Ginny: Huh? _

_ Hunk: she said yes! _

_ Lance: HECK YEAH! Congrats buddy!  _

_ Lance: Keith says congrats!  _

_ Shiro: that's wonderful to hear! Another wedding on its way I see! _

_ Pidge: YES! Alright! Hope she loved the ring! _

_ Ginny: YOU AND SHAY ARE GETTING MARRIED?! Why didn't anyone tell me you were proposing?!  _

_ Lance: Cause you can’t keep secrets, princess!  _

_ Ginny: Yes I can!  _

_ Lance: Keith agrees. Unless it's about you, you can't keep it. _

_ Ginny: Grrrr!  _

_ Hunk: it won't be any time soon but yes there is another wedding to plan.  _

_ Lance: I CALL BEST MAN!  _

_ Pidge: I don't think that's how it works. _

_ Shiro: Regardless, congratulations. Marriage has been wonderful for me. I'm sure you will love it too with such a lovely woman such as Shay. _

_ Pidge: Ugh! You guys are gross!  _

_ Hunk: Thanks Shiro and Lance of course you're going to be best man! _

_ Hunk: Now stop texting me and go enjoy Keith’s surprise for you. _

_ Lance: Wait… how do you know he has a surprise for me? _

_ Pidge: CONVO OVER! BYE!  _

_ <\\\> _

Lance grumbled at his phone and pocketed it. He turned to Keith and groaned, “You told them you had a surprise for me?”

“I may have consulted with them.” Keith grinned.

“Of course you did.” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and held it tight.

“I wanted to make sure it was perfect.” Keith lifted Lance's hand as he kissed the back of it.

“Perfect, huh?” Lance grinned, thinking back to the text conversation and wondered - just maybe there was more to this trip than he originally expected. Still, he didn't keep the thought for long as Keith pulled into a large and fancy hotel, one he never expected Keith, even with his large hidden amount of money, would ever think of staying in. 

He pulled the car to the valet and stepped out. “Fancy… showing off your millions?” he joked.

“Only a little and not in the way you think.” Taking Lance's hand he made his way towards one of the large banquet halls. A large banner draped across the entrance announcing the event.

“Christmas with Books? What is this?” Lance looked around, seeing the elegant display of tables with decorations of various books and scenery views from different titles. He recognized several of the references from different books he had read over the years and more importantly one he admired. “Red? What is this?!” He shook Keith’s hand, excited and nervous as to what they were about to experience.

“It's a charity dinner. More importantly it's a dinner with the author on our tickets.” Keith pulled out two tickets from his jacket and teasing them towards Lance. “We will be part of a select few that will wine and dine with a very specific set of authors.”

Lance snatched the tickets and screamed within his closed mouth trying to remain calm and keeping with the appropriate nature of the room. “You're kidding? How did you score these? How did you even know this was a thing?! Like… who?!” He waved his arms in the air, dragging Keith’s held hand along with the excitement.

“I'm not saying.” Keith couldn't stop smiling as he pulled out Lance's chair for him. Across the table sat two women engrossed in conversation with each other.

Lance’s hold on Keith nearly broke his hand. He froze, staring at the two. They were the first at the table and he couldn't seem to come up with anything to say. He had admired them for years, reading their books, watching their panels online, and even once sitting at the very last row of a convention to watch a live interview, but never had he expected to see them so close.

“You can speak, you know,” said the older of the two.

“You- you're Luna and Vulpes,” tremored Lance. 

The younger laughed as she leaned back in her seat. “Yes we are, and you are?” 

“My name? Um - my name is - um… babe I forgot my name! Oh my god I forgot my name!” Lance panicked.

Luna laughed and poked Vulpes’s cheek, “They are cute. If you don't say a name, I have one for you.”

“His name is Lance. I'm Keith.” Keith shook his head as he shoved Lance down into the seat.

“Oh?” Vulpes smirked. “Seems we have a couple joining us tonight Luna.”

Luna laughed, “How fitting! I do hope you enjoy the book at your table then. Flynn and Tacitus may become your new favorites.”

“What?!” Lance looked down and trembled, “oh my god it's book ten!”

“An early release copy for donating to the charity. I thought we told all of those selected about the bonuses?” Vulpes looked to Luna confused.

“I - I didn't know I was coming here,” Lance grabbed the book and started flipping through. 

Keith gently attempted to tug the book away from Lance. “Then how about we save the reading for later and enjoy the time you have with them.” He motioned to Luna and Vulpes, the latter of which couldn’t stop chuckling at their behaviour.

“Will you sign it?” Lance nearly shouted holding the book towards them.

“Of course, but after our night together. Who knows what you may do or say tonight. We want to sign them with a personal message.” Luna giggled again, “please… tell us a little more about the two of you. You seem to have an interesting story.”

“Well we met through his brother who was convinced that we were perfect for each other.” Keith had a soft smile as he took Lance’s hand.

Lance smiled, seeing Keith speak about them without any hesitation or agony from any suppressed memories relaxed him, “I didn't know any of this. My idiot brother kept this so called matchmaking a secret from me but he told his wife and daughter all the detailed plans…” They held hands, going back and forth saying every event that eventually brought them together. They didn't hide, even when others arrived and started to sit they kept telling their story.

“Wow,” commented Luna, “we could write a story based on that.”

“Luna we already kind of did. There’s no older brother to bring them together but doesn’t two stubborn men, one a wounded soldier and the other jovial and carefree, sound familiar?” Vulpes pulled Luna close and kissed her cheek.

Luna laughed loudly again and pointed at the books, “Oh my they really are Flynn and Tacitus!” 

“We - are who?” asked Lance.

“The characters of book ten. It's about Flynn and Tacitus… two males in love,” finished Luna.

“Definitely not letting you have this book until the plane flight home.” Keith stacked their two copies out of Lance’s reach. “Maybe for once I’ll read one of the books before you.”

“No!” Lance whined like a child.

Luna shoved Vulpes lightly, “Flynn,” she pointed to Lance. “Tacitus,” she pointed to Keith.

Lance froze and then swiftly turned to Keith, “Oh come on!” 

“No. I planned out this night and I’m not going to be overshadowed by a book.” Keith turned to Luna and Vulpes, “I mean that in the best possible way.”

“I believe you.” Vulpes grinned as she sipped her wine.

They continued with the night allowing everyone to speak freely but eventually asking Luna and Vulpes more in depth questions about their writing and series. The host of the event spoke of the charity where the money would go and how it would help many children during the holiday season. 

Eventually Lance ended up losing his ability to breath when the two authors learned who he was and both presented their phone cases - a fanart picture of Kai and Evvie drawn by Lance and sold through his Redbubble account.

“I can't believe this is you!” exclaimed Luna, “we love your fanart, it's so good!”

“I'm in shock. I'm your phone cases,” trembled Lance.

“I keep telling him that he’s one of the best artists I’ve seen. He simply says I’m biased.” Keith pulled Lance close by the waist.

“Well we agree. Here hand me your book,” suggested Luna. Lance handed it to her as she took out her marker and started to write her personalized message. Handing it to Vulpes, the message made her grin before she signed it too and handed it back to Lance.

Taking the book, he opened it and then gripped Keith’s knee, “Are you serious?”

“We never joke about a possible business opportunity,” grinned Luna, taking Vulpes’s hand and intertwining their fingers together.

Keith leaned in to see their business information and where he could reach them with the message,  _ “Consider joining us for our next trilogy. We were looking for a new artist.” _

“This is so much more than I could have planned. See I told you, you're amazing.” He took the moment to kiss Lance.

“Aww!” Luna squealed, grabbing Vulpes’s arm and pulling her closer. Vulpes rolled her eyes with a smile.

With the coffee came the closing announcement. “I guess that’s it,” pouted Luna, “Off to the hotel Alpha.”

“A nice relaxing bath first for my Beta,” replied Vulpes.

“You spoil me or are you simply spoiling yourself? Luna giggled as they stood.

“That’s to be seen… have a good night everyone. Thank you for coming and donating your money to the children. It’s been a pleasure and enjoy the book.” They waved goodbye and started towards their room hand in hand.

Keith and Lance said their goodbyes in curiousness and amazement and then made their way back to the valet. Keith couldn't help but chuckle to himself as Lance immediately opened the book to read on the way to their hotel.

With a happy sigh, Lance held the book at his chest when they arrived at the hotel confessing that he hadn't actually read any of the pages but their message time and time again. Walking to their room he couldn't believe the day they had and the man who provided him a day he would never forget.

They wandered back into the hotel room, ties already loosened and smiles across their faces. With a heavy sigh, Lance turned and fell back on the bed, keeping his gazing eyes towards Keith. “You seriously went all out for Christmas. I don’t think we'll ever have a better one.” 

“No?” Keith chuckled, tossing his jacket on the armchair before placing their left overs in the mini fridge. 

“You went above and beyond, Kogane, I can only think of one way to even remotely pay you back.”

Keith started to unbutton his shirt as he entered the bathroom to give his face a quick wash. He shouted back his response, “I have a feeling I know what it is.” 

“Oh?” Lance leaned up and sat at the edge of the bed. He tossed his tie on the floor, removed his shoes, pants, and button down shirt, before relaxing his arms on his knees. With a playful grin, he waited for Keith to return to the bedroom. 

Keith stepped out, feeling a few steps behind with the majority of his clothing still on. He started to remove his shirt and unbutton his pants. He grunted at the fact that Lance had yet to remove his under tank top, which only meant one thing - before the fun, he had something he needed to clear off his mind. 

Keith walked over to the closet and removed his suitcase. Digging around, he removed an even smaller brown leather suitcase, clasped shut. Taking it to the bed, he laid it down beside Lance and then stood waiting in front of him. “What?” 

“What, what?” 

“I know something is on your mind,” he raised an eyebrow, curious to the mental nature of his boyfriend. 

Lance reached over and pulled Keith towards him by his hips. He rested his head on the bare stomach of Keith’s before letting out a deep sigh. “This was more than meeting your parents… this was a distraction.” 

Keith released a small smile and brushed his fingers through Lance’s short hair, “Perhaps.” 

With a kiss right above Keith’s underwear line, Lance whispered, “Thank you.” 

Keith blushed and kept messaging Lance’s hair, “It was a distraction for me too…” 

“I know…” Lance’s warm breath breezed against Keith’s skin. Warm and soothing, it readied Keith for what he knew to expect and the thoughts alone excited him. 

Still, the tank top remained on. 

“I did want you to meet them,” Keith’s voice trembled. 

“I never said that was a lie,” Lance’s hands started to graze over Keith’s back, crawling upward while pulling him closer. 

“But I wanted to make this Christmas easier for both of us,” Keith moaned, barely getting every word clearly out. 

“And it worked,” Lance moved further to the edge of the bed, resting Keith’s hips along his chest and body. 

“Then… what are you thinking about?” Keith’s hand gripped at the edge of Lance’s hair, until he felt Lance pull away. 

There were no words, simply a glimmer and gesture of Lance’s face and eyes that gave away the thought that coursed through his mind - he had come to expect something more. Something that would have ended the perfect day into the perfect night, but from the confusion in Keith’s eyes, Lance knew that wasn’t the case. 

“Nevermind,” he said, scooting back and removing his tank top. He unclipped the suitcase and opened it wide to reveal their  _ play box. _

He started digging though the case, looking for the new toy they had purchased a few weeks back. He kept his focus on the box until Keith reached over and stopped his search, “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Lance smiled and stood up, pulled Keith into a long and luscious kiss by the back of his neck. When they parted, he bumped their noses together, “Everything is fine. I was just overthinking, but there is nothing to worry about.” 

Keith didn’t want to completely believe him, but the kiss sealed Lance’s words as final, especially when he heard the clip of a buckle swiftly strapped around his neck. “Yes,  _ sir.”  _

> Lance grinned wickedly. He pulled the chain wrapped around his fist and lightly yanked the leash back, tugging Keith forward and receiving a moan as a thank you, “Much better.” 
> 
> Keith rolled his neck, admiring the small glimpse of himself from the tall mirror mounted on the wall beside the entrance door. He loved his leather collar, decorated in a lace pattern with peaks of red that matching the growing blush all over his body. More so, he enjoyed the view of the man holding the attached leash - the only person he ever wanted to see at the other end, controlling him and handling him. 
> 
> It was different - a feeling he couldn’t even completely explain to himself. Every second of his life he needed and maintained control. He wanted every second of his day within his hands, at his power, and following his will, but here - alone with the illuminating light of the moon through their hotel window, all Keith wanted was to relinquish his power and hand it over to his mate. 
> 
> _ Mate _ \- the word alone caused him to giggle. They had spend the day surrounded by fellow admirers of their favorite book series and getting their hands on the first edition of the last book. That word had been spread out throughout their event so freely, expressed so vividly about the fictional characters within the fantasy series, but never had they ever felt as real - a part of his reality - until he let himself go into the hands of the man he loved. 
> 
> “Do you admire the view?” whispered Lance as his fingers teased across Keith’s chest, down to his stomach and then around as Lance walked behind him, “Do you wish to watch today?” 
> 
> “Please, sir.” Keith’s sounded innocent, begging for Lance’s command, but never with a hint of agony or despair. 
> 
> Always with twinges of love and yearning for lust.
> 
> Lance yanked the collar and pulled Keith to stumble against the bed. He fell flat on his chest, legs relaxed off the edge and hands placed to his side. Lance hovered over and crawled on him, legs spread across Keith’s back as he sat on him and pulled the leash back. Keith’s neck and top half pulled upward as Lance’s free hand caressed his hair. The gentle touch of his fingers contrasted the aggressive hold of the collar. Keith felt a light choke, but enjoyed the pressure against his neck. 
> 
> “If you wish to watch, you’ll have to earn it first.”
> 
> Keith whimpered, “Yes, sir.”
> 
> Lance relaxed the leash and allowed the chain to fall down along Keith’s spine. The coldness brought a chill as he heard Lance digging through the bag. A few seconds later, Lance pulled back Keith's arms and crossed them. He used a pair of leather cuffs locked on his bicep to hold him in place. Once done, Lance leaned down and took back the leash. He nibbled along the collar and towards Keith’s ear. He could feel the twitch of joy against his lips and the humming noise of Keith’s throat.
> 
> “Shhh,” he whispered, “don't speak. No words. I wish to see how long you can last.” Lance bit the tip of Keith's ear and pulled it down. With a strong grip, he took a handful of Keith’s hair and pulled upward and left. They kissed, tongues intertwining and tangled in a mess of passion and arousal.
> 
> Lance’s hardened against Keith’s back, but he kept his underwear on as he continued the kiss. Keith resisted moaning or making any sound. He had his command. He wanted to please his master. Lance departed from his lips and trailed his kisses down Keith’s body. His hand followed behind, letting go of the hair and scratching down the spine until both his lips and hand reached the base.
> 
> “Knees up,” he commanded.
> 
> Keith followed orders. Rewarded, Lance removed the last garment off Keith and grinned at the sight before him. Collared, tied back, and upright, Lance didn't know how such a beautiful creature could belong to him. 
> 
> He took his hands and gripped to Keith’s backside, spreading his cheeks and taking a moment to enjoy the view. He teased his fingers downwards, fiddling at the entry but then continuing until he cupped his hand around Keith’s. 
> 
> Lance started to stroke, switching the tension from light to firm. Keith wanted to cry out, yell Lance’s name, and beg to be consumed, but instead he bit his lip holding back his voice.
> 
> “You’re being such a good boy,” Lance praised, stroking Keith and pulling the leash lightly. Keith gasped but maintained his voice and his desire to beg for more.
> 
> He pulsates against Lance’s touch and as he felt the seconds before climax, Lance stopped.
> 
> Lance stood off the bed and only held onto the leash. He walked around and stopped with his hips in front of Keith’s face.
> 
> “Tell me what you want,” he commanded.
> 
> Releasing a lingering moan, Keith looked up, “You, sir.”
> 
> “Try again.” Lance yanked at the collar yanking  Keith’s face to near closer to his hip.
> 
> “I want to taste you, sir. I want you in my mouth.”
> 
> Lance smiled and brushed the bangs away from Keith’s face. He removed his underwear and lifted Keith’s face by his chin. He guided Keith’s mouth towards him, “Go ahead. Take what you want.” With a caress of Keith’s cheek, he gave permission for Keith to take Lance into his mouth. 
> 
> Keith’s body held up with Lance’s assistance on the leash, but he held his body upward to start sucking lightly. He only took Lance in a little at a time, licking with a thoughtful tongue and watching for Lance’s reaction.
> 
> The moment Lance’s head jerked back and the grip of the leash tighten, Keith knew to increase his speed. He took Lance completely into his mouth and started to stroke up and down. He hummed joyfully at the moans coming from Lance and his sweet taste.
> 
> Nothing would ever taste more pleasant than Lance and nothing would ever sound so euphoric. 
> 
> “Oh god… Keith…” Lance’s voice vibrated, unable to keep a clear thought. 
> 
> Keith pulled back and licked from the base to the tip, stopping to look up to Lance with pleased eyes, “Have I done well, sir?”
> 
> “Oh,” Lance’s hand shook as he reached and bend down to meet Keith face to face, “You've done well…” He pulled Keith to sit on his knees as he crawled on the bed to match his stance. He kissed Keith, immediately taking in his open mouth and licking the inside of his mouth, “Mmm, you taste so good…”
> 
> “All thanks to you,” whispered Keith with a devilish grin.
> 
> Lance grabbed Keith’s hair and pulled back. Keith moaned loudly. “Don't speak out of turn… regardless, you earned what you wanted.” Lance pulled him in for one more kiss before release him and going through the box one more time. 
> 
> He took out a harness with black leather cuffs. Taking the bondage over to the mirror, he tested to make sure the mirror could hold against the likely harsh tugging of Keith’s arms. When realizing the mirror was screwed into the wall, he attached the harness to the frame of the mirror and went back to Keith.
> 
> He removed the collar but pulled Keith off the bed by the restraint of his arms. He led him to the mirror and paused to get a full look of them both. 
> 
> He giggle, accidentally getting out of his dominant character and admiring them together, “I love you so much.” He kissed Keith’s cheek.
> 
> Keith chuckled back, “You are forgetting your role.”
> 
> Lance smiled and kissed him again on the lips, only now it was tender, soft, and exuding his love, “A simple gesture for a moment.”
> 
> Keith returned the kiss without hesitation, “Then it's fair to say I love you too.”
> 
> “Of course… now back to business.” His voice turned like a switch, back to his role. His hands moved down Keith’s body and teased his fingers around Keith before forcing him to bend down at the hip. He unstrapped his restraint and then took Keith’s wrists and strapped him to the new bondage on the mirror frame. Keith's hands gripped to the straps holding the cuffs to the wall. He loved losing his ability to touch Lance. The denial alone made him crave it more.
> 
> Lance moved Keith’s face to look at the mirror, “Keep watch. I want you to enjoy it.”
> 
> Keith replied with a loud moan as Lance slipped his fingers into his mouth. He wanted a moment to feel the vibration of his voice before preparing. Once done, he went over to his night bag and grabbed the lube and a textured condom. He prepared himself and Keith before looking back to the mirror to make eye contact with Keith. With a grin he started to enter and released a thrilled scream. 
> 
> Keith turned bright red, crying out Lance’s name as he entered. He felt tight against Lance, nearly talking on its own and wanting the pleasure to continue. Lance slowly pushed in and stopped once he was fully inside. Lance gripped to Keith’s hips, digging his nails into his skin but never hard enough to break skin. Keith called out his name again, beging to thrust against him.
> 
> Comfortable and ready, Lance took Keith’s hip and started to rock him back and forth against him. The harness clinged against the mirror matching the rhythm of Keith’s cries and Lance’s moans. He picked up the pace, rolling his own hip to make the feeling heavenly and otherworldly. The two boys watched the other on the mirror. Seeing their partner’s face only enticed them more. They were at the peak of arousal knowing that this type of pleasure could only be brought from each other.
> 
> Lance pushed more forward when he saw Keith completely lost. He had hit the spot and wanted to see Keith finish. “Go ahead,” he groaned between breaths, “don't hold back.”
> 
> Keith’s hand gripped tighter to the restraint as he released himself with a loud scream. His body shivered as he spilled all over the floor and mirror. Once finished, he haphazardly opened his eyes and watched as Lance shouted and pulled Keith close, finishing within and knees nearly buckling.
> 
> For a moment, they stayed their position until Lance released himself with a deep breath. He reached over and released Keith. With a sweet kiss, he grazed his hands onto Keith’s wrists and smiled knowing no real harm was done, “Wait for me at the bed. I'll be there to care for you soon.”
> 
> Keith kissed him quickly before stumbling to the bed and laying in his side. After a quick clean up of himself and the area, Lance returned to the bed after opening the window to look out the night sky. 

He crawled over to Keith and sat against the headrest. He positioned Keith to sit between his legs with his back leaning against his chest. He cleaned up Keith before caressing gently his skin and giving him light kisses behind his neck.

“That was pleasant,” he laughed with a whisper.

“That was mind numbingly amazing.” Keith shivered with a sigh.

Lance giggled and sweetly kissed him again, “I had to make sure to thank you correctly. Seems I did well.”

“Well you are very welcome. I knew this was a once in a lifetime chance to get you a gift like that. I couldn't pass it up.”

“Yeah…” Lance sighed, blowing a warm breath in Keith’s ear as she grazed his fingers on Keith's arm, “It was maybe so perfect it couldn't be topped.”

“Lance… something is bothering you. Please just tell me.” Keith looked up at Lance grabbing his hand to stop the feather light touch. He needed Lance to understand his worry.

“Nothing… just…” he took a deep breath, “You brought me to Texas to show me something you've never been comfortable with sharing with anyone. Then, you surprise me with this once in a lifetime event and… well I thought maybe there was a  _ deeper _ reason for all the romance.”

It took a moment before Keith realized what Lance meant. Once he did a small smile crept onto his features as he sat up. “Blue, I promise you that when that reason happens it will make tonight look like child's play. Someone is getting really impatient and I find it adorable.”

“What?! I'm not getting impatient!” Lance lightly bit the base of Keith neck playfully, “Okay, maybe a little, but I'm sorry! With Hunk finally asking Shay to marry him and Shiro and Matt’s wedding… I'm in my thirties. I think it's okay to think of these things.”

“It's more than okay to think of these things. Perhaps I'm simply waiting for you to ask.” Keith laughed knowing that the chances were high it was going to be up to him.

“I…” he blinked, blindsided by the comment, “I actually have no real reason as to why I mentally decided it would be you to ask… maybe fear in a way. Not fear of you leaving me but fear of rushing. You run at a different pace than most and I never want to rush you. I'm the one that's always ready, but I'm also patient… so I guess… I mean would you want me to be the one to ask? Really hand that level of control to me?”

“Blue, just stop talking.” Keith grinned as he turned and straddled Lance. Grabbing him by the back of the neck he pulled Lance into a long passionate kiss. “Let's just enjoy the night.”

Lance grazed his fingers across Keith’s cheek and hair. With a grin, he replied happily, “You're right. Thanks for bringing me to Texas, Red.”

“You're welcome, Blue. I love you.”

“I love you.” Then leaned to each other, kissed again, but never went to sleep.

#

####  _ 26 Dec - 17:48 - Maybe doing some things from my past isn't always so harmful. _

“Trish just texted,” said Lance as Keith drove his car to her home, “she said to enter through the garage.”

“We never enter through the garage.” Keith mumbled as he focused on the road.

Lance shrugged his shoulders and waited for them to arrive at the house. They parked the car, stepped out, and Lance started to punch in the code to open the garage.

Much to both of their surprise, Trish and Ginny stood at the back with a brand new, bright red, motorcycle.

“Surprise!” they shouted, “Merry Christmas!”

Keith stood there for a moment speechless. “H-How… why? You really shouldn’t have!” He closed the gap between him and the bike, his hands running along it. “Trish, I should yell at you for how expensive this is.”

“You shouldn't”, smiled Lance as he leaned against the wall, “some of it or more like most of it, came from my student loan money I ended up not needing cause you have been paying for my tuition.”

“You were in on this too!?” Keith looked back at Lance unable to contain his excitement over the motorcycle.

“For about three months, yes. We decided it was time to get you back on a bike… no matter how much it makes us all cringe a little,” he smiled happily. 

“You won’t be cringing when you’re on the back of it with me.” Keith grinned devilishly as he looked back at the bike.

“Me first!” shouted Ginny as she hopped over to Keith and handed him the helmet they gifted him months back.

“Oh no! No way!” said Trish, “look I agreed that it would be okay for Keith to get back on a bike, but Ginny still isn't allowed on it.”

“Oh come on! Please!” Ginny begged.

“I hold no power over this decision.” Keith slipped his helmet on before he mounted the bike. A chill went through him as he settled into place, feeling as if he had never stopped riding.

“Please  _ mami!”  _ she begged once more.

“How about one round around the neighborhood without you, let Keith get to know his bike and then maybe a second round with you in the back,” Trish caved in.

Keith signalled his agreement by revving the engine. Slowly he steered the bike out of the drive and down the street. It wasn’t until he was fairly sure that he was out of earshot that he allowed himself to speed up.

Lance crossed his arms, proud to see Keith so thrilled to be back in his bike. 

“You okay?” asked Trish.

“Yeah. Why?” he replied.

“It's a bike. He just got back to a hundred percent.”

“No,” he chuckled, “now he's a hundred percent. He needed this. He loved that bike. He wasn't the reason for the accident so I have faith he will be fine.”

As if on cue Keith turned the corner and rode back up the driveway. “God damn this is a nice bike.” They couldn’t see it but they knew he was grinning ear to ear.

“I would hope so. It's not a cheap one. Gonna take all the money from your car once we sell it.” Lance walked over and knocked on the helmet, “I'm glad you loved it. Ginny?”

“Yeah!” she hoped it was time to take her turn.

“Helmet! I'm gonna ride first and once I get back, you'll be good to go.”

Keith laughed, “You’re stealing her turn. That’s not very nice for an uncle to do.”

“I paid for the bike. I get first turn.” Lance took the second helmet and mounted the back, holding Keith close and enjoying his chest against Keith’s back.

“But I'm next!” demanded Ginny. 

Lance gave her a thumbs up and waited to get on the road. 

Keith pulled out of the drive for a second time. He didn’t bother to wait as long before letting up on the clutch. Trish and Ginny could hear the engine roar as he turned the corner.

Lance’s grip held tightly but he enjoyed the briskness of the street wind and the joy he could feel shivering throughout Keith’s body.

Leaning his head against Keith’s back, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride. The trip and now this made one thing clear - this was all he ever wanted. 

Their closeness, their dreams colliding, and their joy. They deserved to have it all - together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... please excuse that like moment of putting ourselves in the fic, but we literally have been talking about our book series the whole fic so it happened. lmao!!!! Enjoy the fic! Thanks for the comments and kudoes. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)  
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)  
> Our Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Our Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Chapter 21 Trailer](https://youtu.be/vizoshanUQE)  
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)  
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> FAN ART:  
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
> [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
> [Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
> Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
> [Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) - [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
> [Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
>  _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[_Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121) / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063) / [Steam - Klance Fantasy AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508) /  Interstellar Dreams - Alfive x Lotor AU / [Can You Hold Me? - Klance One Shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12678030)
> 
> [MetroCon 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/ubguR0QeryQ) / [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) \- Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	34. Year 4 - Part 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter. Its basically one of our "risky" ones, yet one of my favorite funny scenes later on. FYI, this is based on some personal experience (Luna and Vulpes are teachers and have experience in middle and high school, so know... events like this are unfortunately very real. Its mainly based on my - Luna - real cousin who actually went through this at 15 and she is very much in the same situation... I will happily explain more if you ask in a comment.) Love ya all! - Luna & Vulpes

####  _ 1 Jan - 12:00 - Another year… another chance for me to think of how so much has changed.  _

_ (Group Chat: McClain Sibs) _

_ Lance: Happy New Year! _

_ Lance: <Image Sent> _

_ Natalie: You guys looks so cute! So happy everyone is having fun. We all send our best and give everyone hugs! _

_ Natalie: <Image Sent> _

_ Lance: AW! You put Angela in the dress I got her! So cute!  _

_ Ricardo: Are you getting married yet?  _

_ Lance: … _

_ Armando: So no. _

_ Lance: Where did that come from? _

_ Ricardo: Romantic getaway and you bought him a motorcycle. I basically figured one of you was popping the question. Guess I was wrong.  _

_ Lance: Not yet. _

_ Armando: Thinking about it? _

_ Lance: Talked about it… yes _

_ Natalie: YES! I approve this union and must be a part of all the planning.  _

_ Lance: You wouldn’t give me a choice otherwise and slow it down. We aren’t getting married or engaged anytime soon.  _

_ Armando: BOO! I was hoping for some good news to shove in mami’s face. _

_ Lance: What happened now? Papi said Christmas ran smoothly.  _

_ Ricardo: Yeah, but right now we are all sitting in a room in a tension silence cause abuelo and abuela spoke about your little trip to Texas and how they hope you guys are getting married. Needless to say, they have been arguing for hours.  _

_ Lance: Oh man… I’m sorry. Mami still won’t get over it? _

_ Armando: Nope… and it’s sucking the little life we all have.  _

_ Lance: I’m so sorry guys. This is all my fault.  _

_ Natalie: DON’T DO THAT! _

_ Natalie: Not your fault. All mami’s! We love Keith and how happy he makes you. She is the only one too stubborn to see how well matched you are.  _

_ Ricardo: Agree _

_ Armando: Second. Now go off and kiss him again. We can handle it from here. _

_ Lance: Love you guys.  _

_ <//> _

#

####  _ 10 Jan - 17:13 - I promised I’d always protect her. Even from the small things.  _

Lance snagged another piece of chip from Keith’s bag as he hovered over his tablet. It became somewhat of a ritual that Keith would watch Lance at work on his art. Tonight he was finishing an edit of a photograph he took in Texas to represent their trip, both as an assignment for his current photography class and for the gallery showing. 

“Allura has set a date for me to showcase the pieces in case I don’t win. It will be after Ginny’s party in June for about two weeks,” said Lance as he pinched the screen to zoom in on a certain spot. 

“That's great. Not that it matters since you're going to win.” Keith kissed Lance's cheek.

“I appreciate your positivity but I saw some of my competitors’. It’s gonna be a close call.” He turned over to look at the main computer screen to analyze the whole image. Keith sitting on the ground of an open field of Texas during one of their drives. A sense of home in his face and a peacefulness that rarely crossed his eyes. 

It easily became one of Lance’s favorite pictures. 

Then his phone rang. “Hey Trish… what yeah okay?” Lance’s face drastically changed to worry as he motioned for Keith to come closer. He turned the phone to speaker. 

“I need both of you over now… Freddy just broke up with Ginny and she refuses to leave her room,” panicked Trish. 

“Why the hell would he do that? He's infatuated with her.” Keith stood to grab his jacket. 

“I don’t know. It makes no sense. I’ve ordered some Chinese for all of us, but I think it’s time for operation break up.” 

Lance groaned, “It’s been a long time… yeah. We’ll get the other stuff. Be there in an hour.” He hung up the phone and started looking through his DVD collection, “Voltron or Ghibli?”

“Grab both just to be safe. You want me to head over first while you get the rest of the stuff?”

“Yeah, that might work. Get a head start and see if you can get her out of the room,” he handed Keith the movies and the hard drive, “I’ll message the others and let them know what’s up. For now, I’ll keep them on call, but if she asks we’ll see if all the paladins can come and spend the evening with her.” 

“Sounds good.” Keith gave him a quick kiss before grabbing his helmet and keys. “Don't take too long.”

“I won’t,” Lance grinned and took his keys.

When Keith arrived at the house, Trish was already setting up the living with blankets and pillows, “Hey… She refuses to leave. Poor thing is crying her eyes out. I can’t believe he left her. Just yesterday they were playing video games and cuddling. But teenagers are fickle.” 

“I'll go talk to her.” Keith gave Trish a quick hug before he made his way upstairs. With a soft sigh he knocked on Ginny’s door. “Hey,  리틀 스타 공주 , your red paladin is here for you.”

“I don’t want to talk,” shouted Ginny from the other side. Her voice cracked between her tears. 

“Ginny… please… it's killing me to hear you like this.” Keith rested his head against the door.

He heard her grumble and step off her bed. She unlocked the door and opened it. Her eyes were dark, tears dried on her eyes and cheeks, “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“So we don't have to talk. I just want to be here for you like I always have been.”

“You promise! Make sure  _ mami _ and  _ tio _ don’t talk about it either.” She inhaled a deep breath. 

“I'll do my best.” He held out his arms for a hug.

She leaped into his arms and let out one last cry on his chest, “I’ll be down in ten minutes. Let me finish my conversation with Cindy.” She pointed to the phone lying on her bed. He agreed and let her go but before he could turn away she added one more thing, “Uncle, you promise, no matter what, you’ll always have my back?” 

“No matter what.”

She weakly smiled and dismissed him to finish her conversation over the phone. Lance arrived just as Keith made it back down stairs, handing Trish a large bag of junk food and ice cream, “How is she?” 

“A mess… but she seems to be calming down. She's finishing up a conversation with Cindy.” Keith ran his hands through his hair.

“Okay. Sounds good. I brought us over some PJs too, figured we could have a sleepover. Is everything ready?” asked Lance. 

“Yep. Once she’s down we can get started. Dinner should be here in a few minutes,” replied Trish. She shook her head and rest her hand on her cheek, “My baby’s first break up. Ugh, I was hoping this would never happen.”

“It’s all a part of life unfortunately,” grinned Lance, “the other paladins suggested we all get together for breakfast tomorrow if she’s up for it. I’ll tell her later.” 

“This is going to be a rough night. At least she seems to be handling it well.” He rested his head on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance sighed and held Keith close, “Come on, let’s wait in the living room.” 

They all sat down on the couch and waited for Ginny to arrive. Eventually she came down the stairs dressed in her pajamas holding closer her black lion doll given to her by her father. She nuzzled into the hole created between Trish and Lance. 

No one said a thing - just as she wanted. 

Instead they watched nearly all of Voltron into the middle of the night, eating snack, enjoying dinner, and each other. Keith carried her to bed as she fell asleep on their laps. Placing her between them, Keith and Lance slept comfortably with her in the middle in Lance’s old bedroom. 

#

####  _ 11 Jan - 8:00 - I promised to protect her, but even you know there are things no one could see coming. _

The following morning Lance and Trish woke up earlier than they were used to. The worry of Ginny’s heartache didn’t allow for either to sleep soundly. They sat in the kitchen table enjoying a cup of coffee and allowing Keith and Ginny to sleep in a little longer. 

With a yawn Keith rolled out of bed and wandered into the bathroom. In an effort to wake himself up he turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face. He took a moment staring down at the sink to blink the sleep from his eyes. That's when something caught his attention. Tucked away in the waste basket was a small pink stick. He shook his head as he dug it out. “Oh shit…” Keith whispered to himself as he dropped what he realized was a pregnancy test in the sink.

He didn't waste any time picking it up again with toilet paper and making his way downstairs. “Hey Trish… um… is there something you're not telling us?”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” she asked confused. 

Keith held up the pregnancy test. “I don't like snooping but this wasn't very well hidden.”

Trish slowly stood up from her chair, “That isn’t mine. I haven’t had sex since Miguel was alive…” 

Lance sipped his coffee, “Then who else… would … it…” The three bolted to their feet and stared at each other. “You don’t think?” Lance spoke nervously. 

“Oh no…” Trish panicked. 

“It's the only other possible option.” Keith dropped the test on the table as if it could infect him. “Not something I ever want to think about.”

“Oh no.... oh no… now I know how my mother must have felt. Oh my god, I’m having flashbacks,” Trish’s body started to shake as she took a seat. She grabbed the test and looked at it carefully, “I can’t - they were having… Oh my god.” 

“Okay, we have to be calm about this, right? We have to think logically for once,” Lance tried to be levelheaded, “what now?” 

“We have to handle this carefully. She doesn't want to talk about any of it and this is probably why. Trish what does the test say, I didn't take a good look.”

“It’s not very clear, but it looks,” she paused and took a deep breath, “positive.” 

“Great… I bet that’s what they were doing those sneaking in nights. Oh man… you think Freddy broke up with her because she’s pregnant?” asked Lance. 

“That doesn't sound like him, but I wouldn't doubt it. I mean they're young and this can be terrifying.”

“He doesn’t know,” Ginny’s whimpering voice came from the kitchen entrance. Her eyes directly on the test in her mother’s hand as she tried to hold back her tears, “I broke up with him because I didn’t want to tell him and ruin his life.” 

“Ginny…” Keith wanted to go to her and hug her. He wanted to make all of her pain go away and for everything to go back the way it was.

“I’m so sorry,” she started to cry, hugging herself where she stood, “I’m a disappointment! I didn’t think this would happen… but I love him and I…” 

Trish stood up and ran to her daughter. She hugged her and held her close, “Right now we need to worry about what to do next. You did make a mistake but the first one being that you lied to Freddy. That’s not fair you didn’t tell him.” 

“No… please. Don’t tell him. He would hate me forever and only stay with me from guilt.” 

“Seriously? Even I have to give Freddy a little more credit than that,” replied Lance, “he’s an idiot regardless. You both are.” 

“Lance!” shouted Trish. 

“What?! I’m sorry, but that’s what this is! They were both irresponsible and didn’t think of the consequences. I am not going to baby step around this!” 

Ginny cried even deeper into Trish’s chest. 

“Lance is right though he may be a little to blunt about it. Ginny, you have to tell Freddy the truth. He deserves at least that from you.” Keith shot Lance a quick glare before returning his focus to Ginny.

Lance rolled his eyes and stood up, leaving the room without another word and back up the stairs. 

“He hates me…” Ginny whispered, “ _ tio _ hates me.” 

Trish tried to relax Ginny by petting her head and only moved when she saw Lance coming down the stairs fully dressed. He didn’t speak nor did he look back at the three. He stepped out the door and slammed it shut behind him. 

“What is he doing?” asked Trish, irritated by his behavior. 

“I don't know.” Keith followed Lance out of the house. “Hey, Blue! What's your deal?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Lance kept walking out of the driveway and towards the sidewalk, “I’ll be back…” 

“Lance! She's beating herself up emotionally because she thinks you hate her. You can't just leave her like that.”

“I said don’t worry about it! I will be right back!” Lance shouted as he picked up the pace and jogged away. 

Just as he started to disappear from sight, Keith felt rain drops falling from the sky. He hurried back in before the storm started and worried a bit more about Lance walking outside in the rain. 

Ginny and Trish were sitting in the kitchen, discussing in detail what they were about to do. Trish tried to keep a level head, but the matter was too serious and she had to play a balance of caring for Ginny while also reminding her daughter that this matter was serious and she was in trouble. 

“I’ll make a doctor’s appointment for tomorrow, so no school, but you have to realize if this is true… you have to make the decision if you wish to keep the baby or not,” Trish’s stomach turned at the mention of her own words. 

Ginny held her hands at her stomach and focused her eyes on Keith as he entered, “I know… I’m scared.” 

Trish asked Keith to join them at the table, “She’s late three weeks, which pretty much means a whole cycles… so…” 

“I know what it means. I promised you Ginny that I would never turn my back on you and I meant it.” Keith moved towards the table and sat down next to her. 

Ginny leaned her head on Keith’s shoulder and tried to control her beating heart. Thunder started to strike loudly outside of the house as Trish decided to make them breakfast while calling to make an appointment. Ginny wrapped her arms around Keith as she took out her phone and texted the paladins with the news. 

<//>

_ (Group Chat: Paladins) _

_ Ginny: Sorry, breakfast cancelled.  _

_ Pidge: What? Why?! Princess, we wish to assist you! _

_ Ginny: I know but… _

_ Shiro: Is something serious going on? _

_ Keith: I've got her everything is fine. Someone keep an eye out for Lance he's out in the storm _

_ Hunk: Just let the princess know we’re here for her _

_ Pidge: What is he doing out in this storm?  _

_ Ginny: … _

_ Keith: just keep an eye out for him _

_ Shiro: Will do. Call if you need anything.  _

_ <//> _

Lance came barreling through the door, soaking wet from head to toe. “Lance… what are you…” Trish stopped talking as she saw someone else walk in, also soaking wet right behind him. 

“Tell him,” Lance demanded as he looked to Ginny and pointed to a broken Freddy. 

He couldn’t look at her, still completely heart broken from the sudden decision of Ginny’s to leave him without an explanation as to why. The moment Lance saw him, he could tell that Freddy had no idea why Ginny had left him. He was broken, downtrodden, and in disbelief. 

Seeing Lance was the last thing he wanted but Lance didn’t leave him an option otherwise. 

“Tell him!” Lance demanded. 

Ginny stood up and tried to keep calm. “Freddy… um… I’m sorry…” 

“Whatever, Ginny. I’m sure you had your reasons,” Freddy wanted to turn away and leave. 

“No! It’s just.” She looked to Keith for comfort and he encouraged her to tell him the truth. “Freddy! I broke up with you so you wouldn’t have to be burdened by this. I didn’t want to hurt you! I still love you but you shouldn’t have to feel responsible for this.” 

“What are you talking about?” Freddy stood wet and confused. 

“Well, he’s half responsible,” muttered Lance.

Ginny groaned, “I’m pregnant, okay?! I didn’t want to tell you so I broke up with you instead.” 

“What?” Freddy stood shocked. 

“I know… you can leave. I’ll take care of it from here. You don’t have to - “ She was cut off by Freddy racing to her and hugging her close. 

“Are you sure?” 

Ginny started to cry again, but couldn’t seem to hug him back. “I’m pretty sure. I’m a few weeks late and I think the test was positive. I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow.” 

He hugged her tighter, “And that’s the only reason you left me? Gosh Ginny! I thought you knew me better! I love you! I would never leave you cause of this. This is my fault too.” 

Ginny sobbed in his shoulder and finally embraced him back. Between her tears she spoke, “I’m sorry! I should have known… I was just scared  you would only stay with me out of guilt.” 

“No way! I never even wanted to leave you. This changes nothing.” The two stayed where they were hugging and crying.

“Well, that takes care of that,” said Lance with a huffed out grin, “maybe some dry clothes now.”  

“You have a set of clothes upstairs on the bed.” Keith commented as he moved to the sink and started washing dishes. He realized now what Lance had been doing but hated how he handled it. 

A few minutes later Freddy went to the kitchen and sat at the table as Trish found him so clothes to change into. Lance came back down in his pajamas and sat at the table beside him, “I appreciate you sticking around…”

“It's my fault too,” Freddy interrupted.

“At least you're owning up to it. I hope the two of you see now why what you did was wrong.” Keith dried off the last few plates.

“I love her… baby or not, I never wanted to leave her side.” 

“Huh…” Lance leaned back against his seat. A memory flashing through his mind almost as if he was staring at a seventeen year old Miguel, “that's exactly what he said back then.”

Trish walked in and handed Freddy a small pile of clothes and a towel, “Yes. That's exactly what he said… go on and change.”

Freddy kept his head down as he walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. Once he disappeared, Trish smacked Lance over the head, “You could have handled that differently!”

“What?! Oh come on! I did exactly what Miguel would have done!”

Trish sighed and crossed her arms. “Well I can't argue that, but that doesn't mean it was right!”

“Dragging the kid through the rain? Seriously?” Keith crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter and stared at Lance. 

“It wasn't raining when I left!” Lance argued.

“Did you even tell Eliza why you dragged her son into the rain?” asked Trish.

“Kind of… well I said it was something important and then I took him.” Lance tried to smile innocently.

Trish smacked him again, “I swear sometimes the things you McClains think up! I'm going to calm her and let her in on all of this. You behave and make sure Freddy doesn't leave!”

“I doubt he will,” grumbled Lance.

Trish shook her head and left to the office. Ginny walked in and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, “ _ Tio _ … thanks.”

“Don't thank me yet.” He turned his focus to Keith. “You that angry with me?”

“A little. What if this was our kid?” he pointed at Ginny. “You had her in tears thinking you hated her! I would have done more than just smack you over the head if it was our daughter in this situation and you acted like that!”

“I’m sorry! I just acted on what I felt needed to be done!” Lance shouted back defensively. Then a certain set of words clicked in his mind, “Did you say  _ our  _ daughter?” 

Ginny’s eyes widened as she suddenly felt she didn’t need to be in the room, but Freddy came up beside her and they both froze at the tension across the kitchen. 

“That's not the point. The point is that you acted without thought and could have caused damage to an already fragile situation.”

“But it didn't cause I did what I figured was right! Freddy deserved to know without further hesitation!” Lance grew frustrated.

“That was a risk you were willing to take?” Keith looked away from him. “I wouldn't ever knowingly cause that much emotional pain to my child.

“Don't try and play all high and mighty as if you were the only one to think of her! This was to make her feel at ease too! I was just trying to make everything better!” 

“There was a better way of handling it!”

“Will you both stop!” shouted Ginny at her uncles. She had held close to Freddy, hating watching them argue, “I didn't ask for either of your help and now I wish I hadn't said anything!”

Keith looked away from all of them. He hated that he upset Ginny, more so than he hated how Lance handled everything.

“Sorry. We’ll stop. I'll go to my room and clear my mind. You two have some discussing to do about the possibility of there actually being a baby on the way! Act like adults and try and figure something out on your own. It's what Miguel and Trish did.”

Freddy and Ginny shook their heads. 

Lance sighed and looked to Keith, “Come and join me if you want, but I'm going to rest for a bit.” He left the room.

Keith sighed as he followed Lance up the stairs. He stopped at the entrance of the room, leaning against the door frame.

Lance sat in the edge of the bed and rustled his own hair. He was furious and overwhelmed by everything that was transpiring. He turned his focus to Keith, “Are you going to just stand there?” 

“I don't know…” 

“Then come in and we can talk about this.” Lance moved over to the side of the bed and made room for Keith to sit beside him.

Keith sat down on the bed resting his arms on his knees as he stared at the floor.

“I'm sorry I yelled, but I wasn't in my right mind with everything.”

“None of us are…”

Lance reached over and took Keith’s hand, “In the midst of all the yelling you mentioned something about a daughter… I promise, if that time comes, I'll try and handle it more as a team.”

“You swear? I don’t need you running off and acting stupid. One mess of hormones is enough to deal with.” Keith squeezed Lance’s hand.

“As long as you swear to not let your anger get the best of you,” he squeezed his own hand back.

“I’ll try… I didn’t mean to be so harsh with you… I just… she looked so broken.” Keith buried his head in Lance’s shoulder.

“I get that, but you know there will be times we will cause our children pain. In the end, as long as it's for their own good, then we can figure it all out, together. My intention wasn't to hurt her, but find a solution, I'm just not used to the mindset of parenting with an actual partner… remember, I've been her uncle all these years, not really her parent.”

“I know. She’s not a little girl either anymore. You can’t just do things for her. She had to make that decision on her own.”

Lance shook his head, “Yeah… I know. It's fair to say we both have a bit to learn.” He leaned closer to Keith, hoping for a kiss, “want to learn with me?”

“That’s all I want.” Keith leaned in and kissed Lance, pulling him close.

They lost themselves to their small moment before reality set back in and they both exhaled a deep breath. “We need to figure something out… maybe a way to make sure Freddy learns a lesson or two.”

“Maybe we have a chat with him while the girls go to the doctor? I mean we’re all going to be waiting for the results anyway.” Keith fell back onto the bed with a sigh.

“Yeah… I'll go run the idea by Trish, make sure Eliza is good with us keeping Freddy hostage for a bit.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Keith grabbed Lance around the waist and pulled him down. “For now just lay with me. This day has been exhausting.”

Lance kissed him, “How about I go talk with Trish really quick since she's already talking with Eliza and you start the shower and I'll meet you there. Afterward I take care of you in bed too. Good?”

“I’m lucky to have you.” Keith kissed him before he started to make his way to the bathroom.

Lance went down the stairs and passing the living room, grinning happily to himself. He paused to see Freddy and Ginny in a deep conversation. He could see it by their closeness and their care for each other that no matter the end result - Freddy would treat Ginny just as Miguel treated Trish.

#

####  _ 12 Jan - 11:45 - And now we wait. _

Freddy was not pleased that his mother agreed to have him stay at the McClain house with Keith and Lance while Ginny went to her doctor’s appointment with Trish. He had hoped to go with them, but Ginny preferred to only have her mother present.

What he didn't expect was  _ how  _ the two men were going to make him wait.

The three sat on the couch of the living room. No noise. No tv or radio. No books or cell phones allowed except for Lance’s that sat on the coffee table waiting for Trish’s call. 

Nothing except Keith and Lance tightly sitting on the couch with Freddy placed between them.

It took sometime after the girls left for anyone to say a word. Freddy was too scared to speak and Lance kept muttering Spanish words out of his mouth. Keith recognized a few of the curse words.

“Did you both even take a minute to think about all of this?” Lance broke the silence.

“Um - kind of…” Freddy was not completely thinking clearly.

“Kind of? You don’t just kind of think about something like this. You either realized the possible consequences and didn’t care or you didn’t think. I don’t know which is worse.” Keith grumbled.

“We just… it just happened…”

“Just happened?!” Lance shouted. 

Freddy flinched. “I swear! We were mostly just cuddling and kissing and then…”

“So you didn’t think!” Keith nearly growled.

“She started it!” Freddy blurted and then immediately covered his head into his arms.

“Excuse me?!” Lance’s head nearly snapped, “come again?”

Freddy whispered through his hidden face, “She suggested all of it… I - I never said no, but everything was always her idea first. She wanted me to sneak in. She initiated our first kiss. She wanted me to stay the night and she… she…” He shook his head violently trying to blurt out the last sentence, “she initiated it!”

“And you just let her? I mean come on. I know she’s this strong personality but seriously.” Keith shook his head.

Freddy shook his head to, “What do you want me to say?! That I should have said no when her hand was in my pants! I mean…”

“Stop,” Lance demand, “oh my god just please stop!” He covered his own face with his hands, “did your father teach you nothing about safe sex? I mean… who cares who started it, but at least wrap it!”

Freddy buried his face into his knees. He turned into a more serious tone and didn't move from his position, “My dad left my mom when I was ten and I haven't heard from him since.”

Lance turned to Keith, now slightly guilty for what he had said. He responded with leaving the room and entering the kitchen. Freddy looked through the cracks of his arms and sat up once Lance started returning. 

He squeezed back into position beside Freddy and asked Freddy to hold out his hand. “Hold the banana upward… Keith grab it from our bag.”

“Are we seriously doing this?” Keith hesitated slightly before walking towards the stairs.

When he returned he took his same seat and unwrapped the condom from its wrapper. Freddy’s eyes widened from embrassessment. “How - why - why do you guys use condoms? You can’t get pregnant. You're two dudes.”

“Oh my god!” Lance sat in disbelief.

Keith took a deep breath before he started to speak. “Just because we can’t get pregnant doesn’t mean there aren’t different risks. There is still the possibilities of an STD or other infection.”

“Even just basic hygiene! You know how much easier it is to clean up thanks to a condom. Seriously! I expect you won't be sleeping around, but condoms are for more than not getting pregnant… and it's not like you were using one,” added Lance.

Freddy’s stomach turned. Lance continued, “Seriously, sex shouldn't be permitted until you at least know what a condom can do.”

“How…” Freddy hesitated to ask, “how did Mr and Ms McClain get pregnant?”

Lance rolled his eyes, “If you're asking if they used condoms, yes they did, but my brother made the mistake of keeping one in his wallet, which damages it. Ginny is the product of a broken condom.”

“Oh…” Freddy’s eyes slowly went back to the banana.

“Look its really simple to use. Just make sure that you’re holding the right way and roll it on. Super simple and keeps you from consequences like the situation you’re in.” Keith held out the open condom to Freddy.

Freddy swallowed air and took the condom. Nervously, he followed their directions and placed it on the banana. When he finished Lance did the last thing he expected - he patted him on the back.

“Good. Now the next time you two decide to answer nature’s wild call, you will take a second to  _ think _ and put one on. Just hand him the box. We have more at home.”

Keith dropped the box in Freddy’s lap. “I don’t ever want to hear about anything like this again. Seriously. If you run out go buy more.”

“And if you don't have money or are to ashamed to ask your mother, go ahead and ask us. Although I would prefer you both just stop for a bit,” added Lance.

“I think her and I agreed… but thanks,” Freddy grinned, grateful that they advices him in someway that he never felt before. 

A few minutes later, the phone rang and Lance picked it up. They all sat at the edge of their seat as he put it on speaker.

Ginny’s voice shouted through the other end, “I'm not pregnant!”

They all let go a held in breath. 

“Thank god,” huffed Lance, but he pointed at the box of condoms as a quick reminder to Freddy of their talk.

“It seems Ginny has an irregular period. Doctor said it's safest to put her on birth control since she's irregular and sexually active,” said Trish.

Keith looked to Freddy making sure he understood that wasn’t an excuse not to use condoms.

Freddy nodded his head in agreement. Trish continued, “Freddy, I spoke with your mother first and even though we are both relieved, you both still need to learn a lesson or two.”

“I think I learned plenty today,” he confessed.

“Well I'm sure what you say is true, but that's not enough. Starting tomorrow both you and Ginny will be attending twice a week lunch sessions with Dr.Coran at school. He says he does a personal sex education course with parent permission. Eliza and I will be signing the permission slips tomorrow morning.”

“What?!  _ Mami?!  _ With Coran?! No!” complained Ginny.

“It's the only way you will learn. A little lesson with a little torture.” They could all sense Trish’s wicked smile even through the phone. Freddy shivered.

“Man am I glad to be an adult right now.” Keith chuckled and he looked to Lance.

“Alright, we will see you soon. Eliza is coming over for dinner, if you guys can start marinating some pork,” asked Trish.

“Sounds good. We got this,” Lance smacked Freddy in the back, “we’ll make sure Freddy cleans up after us too.”

She laughed before hanging up the phone.

“Alright you're going to help us make dinner.” Keith stood up and started to make his way towards the kitchen. “Oh, and I would hide that box of condoms before your mother gets here.”

Freddy looked down and realized he was right. He dashed over to the guest room and put the condoms with his bag of clothing, trying to hide it. As he returned back to the kitchen, he stood still and watched as Keith and Lance started to prepare dinner.

He grinned, in the end grateful that they took the time to talk with him - man to man. 

It wasn't everyday someone gained two dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... my cousin was like Ginny. In a relationship, young, in love, and didn't think when it came to this certain topic. so close to the ending guys! If you want to read the rest of the chapters without waiting, visit our instagram for more info - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)  
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)  
> Our Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Our Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Chapter 21 Trailer](https://youtu.be/vizoshanUQE)  
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)  
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> FAN ART:  
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
> [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
> [Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
> Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
> [Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) - [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
> [Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
>  _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[_Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121) / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063) / [Steam - Klance Fantasy AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508) /  Interstellar Dreams - Alfive x Lotor AU / [Can You Hold Me? - Klance One Shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12678030)
> 
>  
> 
> [MetroCon 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/ubguR0QeryQ) / [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) \- Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	35. Year 4 - Part 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING SMUT SCENE:** Scene is consensual and with light BDSM. Marked for easy skipping.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Several things to look forward to:  
> 1) There are two Ultimate Wingman references, see if you can find them.  
> 2) There is a Steam reference.  
> 3) This smut scene was based on your votes from Instagram!   
> 4) I apologize for that ending...
> 
> Also! This weekend Vulpes gets married! 11/25/2017 I will be posting pics all day of her amazing day! So check it out <3 Enjoy! - Luna and Vulpes

####  _ 12 Feb - 12:00 - It's been peaceful… a nice change of pace for once. _

<\\\>

_ Ginny: Tio, can we grab lunch soon?  _

_ Lance: Sure. When?  _

_ Ginny: When you're free, just you and me. _

_ Lance: okay. We can go this weekend. Is everything okay? _

_ Lance: NOTHING CRAZY RIGHT?!  _

_ Ginny: OMG! I've been keeping safe, thank you!  _

_ Ginny: I just want a dinner date with my tío! It's been a while. _

_ Lance: lol Okay. I'll pick you up Saturday. _

_ Ginny: ^_^ _

_ <\\\> _

#

####  _ 18 Feb - 11:30 - I hear that your daughter has been getting a trait of yours… that damn big heart. _

Lance and Ginny sat at the sushi restaurant ordering several plates of food for them to share. Ginny kept bouncing in her seat, impatiently waiting for the waitress to leave so she could finally say to her uncle what was on her mind. 

Lance easily noticed her jitteriness. 

“Spill. What’s going on?” Lance took a sip of his soda and kept a careful eye on Ginny. 

“Okay… so my  _ quinces _ . I have something really important to ask you.” She played with the hem of her dress and didn’t look up to Lance. 

He grew nervous, never seeing her so shy about asking him something, “Go on Ginny, as long as it’s nothing like what happened last month, I’ll be fine.” 

“I - I…” She bit her lip. She knew this was the right choice and she wanted it to be perfect, “I want you to do the father-daughter dance with me… because daddy would want it to be you.  _ I _ want it to be you. I know you hate it when I say it, but  _ tio _ you’ve been my  _ papi _ since the beginning. I always had two dads and daddy always said I was never wrong. Now with daddy being gone, I forsure need you there to be my  _ papi _ and I want to dance with you… I…”

Lance reached over the table and took her hand to stop her rambling. Joyful tears streamed down his cheeks as the many memories of Ginny growing up flashed over his eyes. 

He remembered how small she was in his arms at the hospital that bright June 5th morning. The radiant glow of Miguel and Trish and the beauty that illuminated from the baby in his arms. He remembered whispering in her ear that he would always be there - that no matter what happened in life, she could always lean on his shoulder. 

The promise never changed. 

“It would be an honor.” 

Ginny beamed and stood off from her chair to run around and leap into an embrace. She cried on his shoulder, overwhelmed by joy and the slight pain of knowing that her father would be watching them from above. 

Regardless of the facts and the outcomes of their life, Lance was too important to Ginny. She could never picture anyone having that dance with her except Miguel, Lance, and Keith... 

Keith.

“Um -  _ tio _ . I have another request.” 

“Sure anything,” he wiped his tears and she went back to her seat. 

“It’s about uncle Keef… I want him to be a part of the dance too. Ever since he came into our lives, uncle has kind of been the little piece of daddy in the house and I want to thank him for being a part of our lives.” 

“Well,” Lance leaned back in his seat and thought, “he hates dancing, but for you I’m sure he’ll make an exception. How would you like him to participate?” 

“I kind of want it to be a surprise. I don’t want him to know.” 

“Oh? Well, then, we’ll just have to plan out the perfect dance and force him onto that floor.” The food arrived and the various rolls of sushi were laid out in front of them. Before either reached to take a piece, Lance grinned, “I have an idea… you okay with making this dance something no one will forget?” 

“For sure! What do you have in mind?” Ginny smiled and looked Lance directly in the eyes. 

With a devilish grin, he explained to her his idea over the course of their lunch date. 

#

####  _ 5 March - 16:45 - I've never seen him more nervous. _

“It's just a letter,” Lance held the envelope in his hand, “I should just open it.”

“So then open it.” Keith chuckled from where he sat next to Lance. “You already know the worst it could be and we both know you're one of the best artist they've got.”

Lance grumbled, too nervous to even remember everything they had planned out, “So like… I should just open it.”

“Yes! Open it!” he started to shake Lance.

Lance scrabbled and opened the letter. He took a deep breath before unfolding it and reading every word carefully.

<\\\>

Valencia Community College

Department of Art and Design

 

Dear Lance Michael McClain,

This year the department of art and design was overwhelmed with entries for the UCF Art Scholarship. With over 100 applications, the panel took extra care to look at every submitted set of various arts from traditional painting, animation, photography, and many more. We are excited to see such talent coming from our student body and the University of Central Florida has already accepted 80% of the art student applicants from this year’s graduating class.

As one of the applicants, we wish to thank you for your contribution and look forward to seeing where your hardwork and talent will take you after graduation.

Finally, we are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as the winner of the UCF Art Scholarship. We wish to congratulate you for all your hard work and the amazing pieces you presented in your application. The committee chose you for the heaviness and truthfulness of your gallery and how it's being presented in a multi-media collection. Your essay touched all of our hearts and we are looking forward to working with you these next few weeks to create your gallery for final showing.

Please come to the art department building to meet with your advisor for next steps.

Once again, congratulations and we look forward to seeing your final collection.

\- The Art Committee of UCF

<\\\>

Lance started crying. His whole body trembled as he couldn't believe the words he just finished reading. With a bright smile, he turned to Keith, “I won…”

“You won. There was never a doubt in my mind that you were going to win.” Keith kissed him and pulled him into a hug. “We need to celebrate!”

“Yes! For sure,” he wiped his tears and kissed Keith’s neck, “Check to see if everyone is available for dinner then maybe a few drinks afterward… I just… it's so unbelievable.” 

“It's perfectly believable!” Keith jumped up and started to call everyone.

Lance stayed in his seat as he let Keith handle everything. He kept staring at the letter, reading it again and again, “I hope you're proud of me, Miguel… I did this for you both.”

He turned to look at the covered canvas. It was nearly done and now he knew it would be showcased to hundreds of people. For a split second, he swore he felt something holding his hand with a tight squeeze. He chuckled to himself as he wiped away a tear and walked over to Keith. 

“So?” 

“You pick the place and everyone is going to be there. We're all so proud of you.” Keith couldn't help himself as he kissed Lance again.  

“Let's do some traditional Cuban food at  _ Los Amigos _ . Then maybe a few drinks downtown.” He held Keith close by the waist and kissed him again, “Thank you… I mean I wish you never had to suffer through this PTSD, but it's due to that this is all happening in someway.”

“I should be thanking you. If you hadn't stuck by me and started this project it could have taken longer or I may never have been able to cope with it all.”

Lance chuckled, “I'll take credit for that. Come on, we got sometime before dinner. Join me in the shower?”

“Most certainly.” Keith kissed him sweetly one more time before dragging him towards the bathroom.

“Hold on… I'm gonna do one quick thing. I'll be right in,” he grinned, but Keith noticed something off.

“Lance what on earth do you have to do that's so important right now?”

Lance kissed Keith gently on the cheek, “I just need to make  _ one _ phone call… It won’t take me long. I doubt she’ll even pick up.” 

“Alright, just don't take too long.” Keith placed his hand on Lance’s cheek before he left for the bathroom.

Lance settled on the edge of the bed, fiddling with his cellphone in his hand before choosing the phone number from his contact information. As expected, it went straight to voicemail after two rings. 

With a deep breath, he spoke into the voicemail, “ _ Hola mami… es Lance. Estoy llamando con buenas noticias. Gané el concurso de arte. Estoy recibiendo la universidad completamente pagada…”  _ He paused, feeling his throat get caught by a lump. Clearing it, he continued, “ _ Voy a tener una galería de arte en algún momento de marzo. Espero que puedas venir…” _ He started to silently cry. Only the change in tone of his voice gave away his sadness, “ _ Por favor ... quiero que estés allí. Quiero que veas lo que hice por Miguel y Keith ... - Quiero verte de nuevo y quiero que veas lo que he logrado ... llámame …” _ With a heavy breath, he hung up the phone.

* * *

 

English translation: 

With a deep breath, he spoke into the voicemail, " _Hi mommy ... it's Lance." I'm calling with good news. I won the art contest._   _I am receiving the fully paid university ..._ " He paused, feeling his throat get caught by a lump. Clearing It, he continues, " _I'll have an art gallery sometime in March." "I hope you can come ..._ " I started to silently cry. Only the change in tone of his voice gave away his sadness, " _please ... I want you to be there." I want you to see what I did for Miguel and Keith ...-I want to see you again and I want you to see what I've achieved ... call me ..."_ With a heavy breath, I've hung up the phone.

* * *

 

He couldn’t control his tears from falling down his cheek. He covered his face, still holding the phone as he let the tears flow. Trying to control his emotions, he texted: 

_ <//> _

_ (Group Chat: McClain Siblings) _

_ Lance: I won the contest… I did it.  _

_ Natalie: HOLY FUCK YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M SO PROUD OF YOU! _

_ Armando: YES MAN! That’s awesome! _

_ Ricardo: I knew you would! You’ve always been the talented one in the family.  _

_ Lance: Thanks guys.  _

_ Lance: I just hope Miguel likes it from his seat in heaven. _

_ Ricardo: I’m sure he’s gathering a group of strangers and telling them to observe along with him.  _

_ Natalie: He would be CRAZY proud! _

_ Lance: I called mami… and left her a message.  _

_ Armando: I’ll make sure she listens to it… you okay? _

_ Lance: I’ll be fine. I mean I did just win a huge prize.  _

_ Armando: You know what I mean. _

_ Lance: I’ll be fine. Just… let papi know to call me so I can at least tell him.  _

_ Armando: Will do.  _

_ Natalie: Let us know the date. We don’t want to miss the opening.  _

_ Lance: Will do.  _

_ Lance: Love you guys.  _

_ <//> _

When Lance looked up from his phone, he saw Keith leaning against the door frame. Lance quickly wiped his tears and tried to play off his sadness, “Sibs are excited. They are gonna drive up for the opening.” 

“That's great. You okay?” Keith moved over and sat next to Lance.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he lied. With another deep and shakened breath he took Keith’s hand, “I’m not used to this… not being able to reach out to her when I have good news. Part of the excitement is hearing her say how proud she is of me…” 

“I wish I could do something to make everything okay…” Keith pulled Lance close. 

“Staying near me helps,” Lance kissed Keith, “come on… the shower should help too.” 

Keith smiled as he pulled Lance towards the bathroom. He wanted the man he loved to be happy and if that meant helping him forget about his pain even for a moment, Keith was going to do whatever it took.

#

####  _ 18 March - 12:00 - Large crowds / check. Knowledge of all possible exits / check. Fantasy tunic and leggings / check. Making sure Lance remembers that he’s perfectly fine without his family drama / check… _

“I wanna see! What is taking you so long!” Lance laid on his back fully dressed in his Rose Queen feline Demi-Human cosplay. The hotel room was a nice surprise by Keith for the largest convention of the year. Lance had his artist booth already set up with Hunk doing him the favor of manning it for the first few hours. “I wanna see the costume! Come on before Pidge, Shiro, and Matt arrive!” 

“Will you calm down! These buckles aren't exactly easy to fasten.” A flustered Keith stepped out of the bathroom as he finally managed to fasten the last buckle to his tunic.

Lance shot up to his feet and admired the view, “Oh - yes… very much perfect. The truest fantasy of mine coming true. Adorable leather tunic. You even went tight black pants… Wait, leggings? Ugh! Just perfect. You look like a student from the Academy. I love it!” Lance bit his lip. 

“Okay stop drooling.” Keith chuckled as he walked over to Lance. “You should have known what it was going to look like. I mean you drew the outfit.”

“Yeah, but it’s one thing to have it drawn and another to see it actually on you cause this,” he waved his hand up and down Keith’s body, “much better.” 

“Oh yeah?” Keith pushed Lance back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. “How much better?”

Lance shiver with delight, “Oh, don't you tease dear fire mage. You just put it on, you want me to take it off already?”

“Tonight then. We need to meet the others in the lobby.” Keith kissed down Lance's neck before moving off of him and towards the door.

Lance shivered, “Ugh! You tease!” He stood off the bed and started to follow Keith but turned back around to grab the belt with his tail hanging off. He looped it before going to the elevator.

Pidge waved her hands in the air, dressed as the original green Paladin of Voltron. Shiro and Matt sported t-shirts of old 80’s cartoons.

“I never thought I'd see the day you of all people would be in costume,” commented Shiro as he patted Keith’s back.

“Looking good Jam Boy! It suits you,” Pidge gave a thumbs up.

“Its oddly comfortable. I wouldn't be wearing this if I thought I was going to stand out. Apparently this is extremely low-key for an outfit.” Keith shrugged slightly embarrassed.

“Trust me, you’ll learn normal compared to some other ones,” said Lance.

“Compared to Lance you already look more normal,” laughed Matt, “cat ear?”

“And a tail!” Lance swung around to show it off.

“Apparently this is common for him.” Keith grinned at his enthusiasm. 

“Very… now come on! Let's see what sweet stuff is on sale so we can spend all our money! I have to relieve Hunk of artist alley duty soon,” said Lance.

“Lead the way, Blue. This is your world.” Keith grabbed his hand as he used the other to motion Lance forward.

Lance held Keith close as everyone else followed. The crowd was already large upon entry but Lance noticed Keith’s steady hand. He gave everyone their passes that he acquired the night before. “Okay, so you guys can get a schedule there for events. Hunk already picked out a few so once we reach my table we can swap ideas, but I will say for the most part, especially tomorrow, I'll be at my table. Friday’s and Saturday's I do commissions, which, Pidge, Hunk said he gave you first slot.”

“Sweet,” she adjusted her glasses as an evil glare seemed to fog the lenses for a second. The other four stepped back from her in slight fear.

“Yeah… I'm interested to see what you have in mind. Anyway, today is pretty much checking out the dealer’s room and a few panels for us,” Lance spoke directly to Keith, “but if there is something that interests you that I can't attend, don't feel obligated to stay with me at my table. Trust me I'll have plenty of company.”

“I think I'll be safe and stick with you for now.” Keith kissed Lance's cheek. “Maybe next time I'll venture out more.”

“You can always hang out with me, Jam Boy. There is a knife and sword display at three I was hoping to see. It's outside and you can test out the blades,” Pidge continued to smile wickedly.

“I may join you for that. As long as I can trust you won't try to kill me.” Keith nervously chuckled.

“Same goes back to you,” she rebutted.

Lance took them down the main entrance to the dealer’s room. It was swarming with people in every inch of a large stadium size floor filled with merchandise booths and various other interest sections. “We’ll walk around the marketplace first then I'll give Hunk his freedom.”

They all looked around in awe for the exception of Pidge and Lance, who looked as if this was more home than their actual apartments. They moved around the dealer’s room searching the different items. Lance took the time to point different Harry Potter merchandise and assisted Keith with secretly purchasing them without the others knowing.

Pidge went crazy with different retro video games and PC Japanese import dating sims. Eventually she pointed to Matt the stack of Silver Age comics and Shiro the old school re-releases of 80’s anime. They were all sticking together yet in their own world, until Shiro froze in place and called them all to race to him.

“Holy crap! I need to get Hunk now!” shouted Lance. He picked up the phone and begged Hunk to leave Shay at the booth for a minute. After a fair trade, offering to pay for their lunches, Hunk finally arrived dressed in casual Geek t-shirt from Nintendo and jeans. Immediately he froze beside the rest of the group.

“It's real,” Pidge whispered.

“I can't believe we can buy it… right here!” Shiro nearly moaned.

“For the small price of $1500,” whined Lance.

They all just stared at the originally boxed, never been removed, three foot tall Voltron. The salesperson said it works just as described. All five lions could be disassembled into their individual pieces or reassembled into Voltron itself.

They all needed to have it in some way.

“Even if we all pitched in… I don't know if I could justify spending that much.” Hunk mumbled. 

“Why don't I just get it?” Keith looked to the rest of the group. “Or at least the majority.”

“No,” commanded Shiro, “we can't allow that. The goal would be that each of us pay equally so we each have our lion.”

“I agree with Black,”replied Lance, “at this point there is a sense of pride with it.”

“Look each of us need $300. That’s not a lot, although I'm now $150 short,” added Pidge.

“For me it will depend on sales at my booth. How is it going so far?” Lance asked Hunk.

“So far so good. You've actually made more sales this morning than last year. Seems your artwork has been getting some added publicity.” Hunk chuckled as he opened a web page on his phone and handed it to Lance.

“No way!” Lance nearly threw the phone, “Luna and Vulpes put me on their page! I only got the courage to email them after I learned I won… I may need to get more prints.” Then he stopped and slowly looked up, “how about this! Those who don't have enough, set aside a time slot to watch and help with sales at the booth.”

“I can do that!” said Pidge, “any extra money too?”

“Sure… I mean, are sales really that good?” asked Lance.

“Why do you think Shay was so reluctant to be left alone. We've been swamped.” Hunk couldn't stop grinning. 

“Then that's how we’ll do it! Keith you can buy it now with what we got but once everyone has earned their share, we don't open it. Deal?” asked Lance.

“Sounds fair enough to me.” Hunk high fived Pidge before he started to head back to the booth. “Now I’m going to rescue Shay from your fans, Lance.”

Pidge followed closely, leaving the others to stare at the toy. 

“Keith…” whimpered Shiro as he slowly reached to touch the box with his finger tips, “go ahead and buy it. I take back what I said earlier, especially since I know you’ll be paid back.” 

Keith grinned as he turned to the vendor and pulled out his wallet. “We’ll take it back to our booth.” He said as he handed the large box to Shiro to carry. “You just made the five of us extremely happy.”

Shiro held up the giant box like a trophy as the rest walked behind him - the proud paladins of Voltron.

“Ginny is gonna flip when she sees it,” commented Lance as he shook Keith from excitement. Before Keith could reply, they saw Lance’s booth.

Hunk was right - it was filled with people buying art.

“Holy crap,” Lance whispered, unable to believe what he saw.

“I guess that's what happens when you're supported by famous authors… damn.” Keith chuckled.

Lance pushed through the crowd, making his way to the other side of the booth. He greeted everyone and some even started  _ fangirling _ over his presences. Shiro carefully placed Voltron behind Shay, Hunk, and Lance. He then moved to the surround area to assist Pidge and Matt with some crowd control. 

Lance had never expected for his booth to be filled so quickly and for his art to sell so well. The money they each needed for Voltron was made before his first private commission in two hours. 

Keith mainly stood back and provided support and assistance as needed. He became the  _ intern _ , running to grab them water, food, and other needs to survive the crowd. He returned to the booth again just as Lance’s second commission approach. A cute short girl with dark skin cosplaying Levy from Fairy Tail. 

Ironically enough, her real name was Levy. 

She bounced at the end of the table giving Lance the details of what she wanted for her commission, a picture of her and her husband announcing the sex of the baby she was expecting. Lance felt honoured and offered her a discount for the request. She squeaked and sat at the chair provided by Pidge to watch Lance complete the commission. 

Keith smiled as he left them the bottles and stepped back to enjoy watching Lance in his natural atmosphere, surrounded by people like him and appreciating his work. That is, until someone called his name. 

“Keith… Keith Kogane. Is that you?” A large, well built, black man stepped forward cosplaying Gajeel - haphazard version - and tapped Keith on the shoulder. When Keith turned to face the man, he recognized him the second their eyes met. 

“Garth!? What on earth are you doing in Orlando?” Keith walked over to the man and locked arms with him as they patted each other on the back.

“I live in Georgia now but my wife loves to come to conventions so a mini vacation if you will. It’s good to see you! I haven’t seen you since… well…”

“Hey it's okay. I've come to terms with what happened. With the help of a McClain.” Keith smiled as he looked back at Lance.

Garth raised an eyebrow and it took him a moment to realize the connection of his worst, “Oh! Are you serious?! He actually did it… that’s his brother!”

“It's been a long and painful road but yeah he did it. The bastard. Lance is everything he said and so much more.” Keith couldn't seem to wipe away the ridiculous smile. 

“Well, I’m glad everything worked out well for you in the end. Not gonna lie, with everything that happened I thought you would be way worse, but you seem to have a handle on civilian life.” Garth turned to notice Levy bouncing on her seat as Lance started coloring the commission, “So what you up to now?”

“I work for Miguel’s wife at her bakery.” Keith chuckled at the irony of it all. “Haven't really moved past where I ended up when I returned. What about you? What do you do now?”

“FBI.” Garth smiled cockily, “I was recruited at retirement. Honestly I’m surprised you haven’t looked into some kind of law enforcement. You were our top soldier.”

“I could barely function at the start of it… and a near death accident put me back several months as well. The walking thing is a recent development.” Keith shrugged as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Holy… well damn. A lot has happened then. Have you thought about your future or you happy in the bakery?” 

“I am happy, though I don't see it as a permanent fixture in my life. Lance is going to end up doing big things in the art world and it's going to take us from Orlando. Even if he denies it.”

Garth shook his head and thought for a second, “Look… I’d love to catch up more outside of all of this. Here, take my card and give me a call sometime.” Garth handed him an FBI business card and wrote his personal number on the back. He watched as Levy shimmied her shoulders and asked Garth to join her, “and maybe we can talk about getting you a job within one of my units. I observe many investigations nationwide and I can offer you anything from a desk job to field work. Just call me, if you ever want to consider it. I could use a man like you and that strategic mind of yours.” 

“I'll keep it in mind.Thanks, though it seems your wife is calling.” Keith chuckled as he patted his comrade on the shoulder.

He grinned and walked over to Levy. She pulled him down and forced him to sit as she then sat on his lap. They stayed there the remainder of the hour until Lance was finished. She offered him a hug and a big kiss on the cheek before skipping away with Garth holding her excited hand. 

Lance cleared his station for the next commission, but called over Keith for a quick kiss between pieces. “You don’t have to stay around. Even Shiro, Matt, and Pidge went to enjoy a panel. Hunk and Shay are about to leave, so if there is something you want to do, go ahead. I have four more appointments for today.” 

“I enjoy watching you work. Though I'm going to go grab us some food.” Keith grinned as he kissed Lance again. “I'll be back later.”

Lance couldn’t stop smiling as he watched Keith walk away. He was so proud of his boyfriend, walking around the crowded dealer’s room and artist alley with ease - well, a very well thought out and preplanned ease - but the accomplishments were there. 

He lost his focus watching Keith disappear into the distance and missed his next appointment standing right in front of him. 

“Lance? Earth to Lance?” Becca waved her hand in front of his face. “I see some things will never change.”

Lance shook his head and jumped back in his seat, “Holy shit! Becca! I thought you weren’t coming!” He stood up and reached over the table to give her a hug, “where have you been? Last we chatted you said you were moving. Did you get that apartment you wanted?” 

“Sort of.” Becca smiled as she sat down. “I'm leaving Orlando. My new apartment is in New York.”

“Holy fuck! Are you serious?!” Lance sat down and looked over his list - of course she was his next commission. He set up as they kept talking, “well, tell me more! How did this come about?” 

“Well since we last spoke I started dating someone new. His name is Matt and he's been offered a place in Parsons Fashion School. I will be moving up with him.”

Lance nearly dropped his sketching pencil, “Damn… like, that’s awesome. I’m so happy for you.” He smiled sweetly and placed the large piece of paper between them, “this commission is on me. A going away gift and a thank you… for everything.” 

“I would say no let me pay you but with the way your booth looked this morning I'm going to say you aren't hurting for money.” She giggled as she pulled a Rose Queen novel from her bag. “I want you two draw me our favorite couple. The wolf and his water maiden.” 

Lance laughed happily, “Apparently they are my specialty now. Naughty or nice?”

“Naughty of course. I need something to remember you by.” She settled back in the chair to let him do his work. “How are you and Keith? I'm pretty sure I saw him walking.”

“He’s walking. We moved in together. He has a better control of his PTSD… I mean he’s great. I honestly don’t deserve him. But I’m happy.” He paused and started sketching the half wolf half human in center display, “really happy.”

“I'm glad, you deserve to be happy. Seeing Keith act so relaxed and casual… it doesn't seem real.”

“Trust me,” he began to sketch the water maiden, “I still think I’m dreaming.”

“Any big plans? You know… for the future?”

Lance chuckled, “We’ve talked but… I don’t know. I’m leaving it up to him. With everything that’s happened, I figured it’s best left for him to pick.”

“Are you seriously worried that he's not going to? I should smack you for being an idiot! That man is so deeply in love with you it makes most people sick. Stop being so mopey. I bet it's going to be spectacular when he actually does ask.” Becca lightly smacked him.

He accepted the slap and moved to inking the sketch, “Yeah, Yeah… I’m just impatient. And you? I don’t see a ring.”

Before Becca could say anything, a slim man with blond stylish hair grabbed Becca from behind and kissed her neck, “Cause I have to keep it a surprise.” 

Lance laughed and introduced himself as they shook hands. 

“Matt the day you're able to surprise me will be the day pigs fly.” Becca nearly glowed with happiness now that Matt was near.

“I’ll surprise you soon. I promise,” commented Matt.

“Challenge accepted,” added Lance, “I bet you won’t be able to. She’s too smart for her own good.”

“Of course. I was able to figure out what you wanted long before you even knew.”

He pointed a finger gun at her and clicked his teeth, “It's true.”

“Well I’m gonna try anyway.” Matt took a seat beside Becca as they talked about the drawing and the move to New York. Matt spoke about an internship with a punk rock fashion designer and Becca spoke about finishing her degree at NYU. 

Keith didn’t arrive until Lance had already started coloring the provocative yet detailed painting, “You took a while. Was starting to get worried or did you see something you had to buy.”

“Maybe,” he kissed Lance's cheek. “Good choice in subject, Becca. The other prints of them have nearly sold out.”

“Of course. After I saw the endorsement he received from the goddesses I had to.”

Lance chuckled, “It was even more heavenly meeting them.”

“You met them!? This was your plotting wasn't it?” Becca pointed towards Keith who just chuckled.

“As I’ve said, I don’t deserve him.” Lance reached down under the table and pulled out his signed copy of book ten and showed it to Becca, just before he finished the commission.

“Oh my god…” she ran her fingers over the signatures. “They want you to work them… they want you to work with them!”

Lance slid back, “Yeah. I was that surprised too. I emailed them recently to accept the offer and well, then they did the thing on their website, so either they are testing me or I got my first art job.” Lance held up the final drawing - an intimate picture of the first time the two characters made love.

“It’s perfect. Now sign it. I want to make sure that it will be worth something when you become big and famous.” She smirked as she hugged him. “Stay happy and safe. I will always care about you.”

“I’ll always care for you. Keep in touch.” He hugged her back and wished her and Matt the best of luck, “Not gonna lie… I kind of needed that.”

“Good. I prefer when you're happy and relaxed. I'm glad she's happy now too.” Keith nuzzled at the base of Lance's neck.

Lance laughed as he turned and gave Keith a long kiss before preparing for the next commission. They stayed at the booth finishing the commissions, sales, and talking with different fans. As the dealer’s room shut down hours later, Hunk and Shay assisted with closing the booth before leaving for their hotel room. Shiro came back with Pidge quickly to collect Voltron but not before Keith gave Pidge a warning about opening without everyone there.

She grumbled, but agreed.

Before they left, Lance went to the restroom and returned with a slight odd step. Keith didn’t think nothing of it until he turned and noticed something missing.

“Lance… where's your tail?” Keith raised an eyebrow. He knew Lance never removed part of a cosplay unless it was urgent.

“I swapped it,” He turned around and lifted the back edge of his tunic and showed the end of a black cat tail peeking out from within his pants. With a wiggle of his butt, he teased a little closer to Keith, “a little surprise for you.” 

Keith turned bright red as he swallowed air. “You're the devil and a tease.” he hissed through clenched teeth. Grabbing his bag and Lance's wrist he started to drag him out of the hall. 

Lance laughed the whole way as Keith shoved and pushed past people with the direct target of reaching their hotel room. 

When they arrived in the room, Keith shoved Lance in and locked the door, including all the safety locks. There was no way he was going to allow anyone - especially Pidge - burst in during their time.

> Lance chuckled as he sauntered over to the bed and laid on his stomach. Shimming to the edge, he reached over to the bottom drawer of the nightstand where he had placed the  _ play box.  _ When he placed the box on the bed, he felt Keith’s hands glide up the back of his costume and his lips planted on Lance’s neck.
> 
> Lance shivered, “Hey… impatient. Calm down.”
> 
> Keith kept kissing and spoke between peaks, “You started it.”
> 
> Lance laughed again and wiggled his hips upward to rub against Keith, “You want to see it?” 
> 
> “Yes, please,” Keith whimpered. The tease already driving him mad.
> 
> “Go ahead. I’ll let you position me for a bit.”
> 
> Keith pulled back and removed his tunic and shirt, finding the clothing constraining. He turned Lance around and started to remove his costume slowly trailing his fingers and leaving behind a kiss anytime he exposed Lance’s skin. 
> 
> Eventually Lance laid back with his pants unbuttoned and his ears still clipped to his hair. He teased Keith more by meowing and wiggling his hip. “Is that it? I thought you would want to see.”
> 
> “Shut up. I’m enjoying this view first.”
> 
> Lance reached his hand gently and trailed his fingers up Keith’s cheek until his hand grabbed firmly at the bottom of his hair and yanked it back, “Well don’t take too long. I have thinks I want to do to you.”
> 
> Keith moaned and trembled when Lance released him. He rolled his hands down to Lance’s hips and flipped him over. He kissed at the edge of the pant line before pulling them down and off of Lance. He prompted Lance to lean his chest down and knees up. The cat tail cascaded down, covering some of the view, but seeing it come from it’s plug only excited Keith more.
> 
> Keith moved the tail to lay against Lance’s back so he could see a fully hardened Lance.
> 
> The view was nothing less than spectacular.
> 
> “So?”
> 
> “God… I love you.”
> 
> Lance chuckled, “I love you too,” He wiggled his hips, “Naturally… so…”
> 
> “May I?”
> 
> “Go ahead. I’ll give you a little more freedom.”
> 
> Keith turned to lay on his back. He slipped his head between Lance’s legs and took Lance into his mouth. Immediately, Lance cried out a moan. He loved how well Keith knew how to use his tongue to pleasure him. 
> 
> Then he cried out even louder, barely able to call out Keith’s name as he reached over and started playing with the plug as he kept thrusting his mouth. Lance shivered, knees nearly gave up as feeling both Keith’s mouth and the thrusting of the plug inside of him nearly made him finish right there.
> 
> “Stop,” he commanded breathlessly, “Stop…”
> 
> Keith pulled away and pushed up to meet Lance’s face, “Happy?”
> 
> “Thrilled. Now behave.” Lance kissed down Keith’s neck, nibbling down to the collarbone and stomach. He swiftly removed Keith’s pants and tossed them away before stepping off the bed and commanding Keith not to move.
> 
> He opened the box and removed several different items. Bending down, he gave Keith a final kiss on his lips before slipping a ball gag into his mouth. Keith moaned against the ball and then groaned as Lance strapped a pair of leather cuffs and locked his wrists together.
> 
> “Don’t resist,” Lance commanded as he yank Keith arms to the end of the bed and onto his stomach. From underneath the mattress he removed a pair of straps.
> 
> Keith wondered when Lance had the time to install their under bed straps, but he figured it was when he was getting his costume on earlier in the day.
> 
> Lance locked Keith’s wrists to the straps and slid his finger across Keith’s cheek, “Do you like it?”
> 
> Keith moaned as he nodded his head. Then Lance continued, “Into position then.”
> 
> Keith lifted his knees and raised his hips. He made sure to be angled correctly in preparation for whatever Lance had in mind. Lance kept near Keith’s face, analyzing as Keith moved and loving how well he took his command. “Let’s see…” Lance whispered as he moved closer and placed his lips on Keith’s ear. He nibbles at the end and grabbed a handful of hair. Yanking his head back, Lance gained access to Keith’s neck as he grazed his hand on Keith’s back. 
> 
> He dug his nails down and claws upward until the trail of his touch finished where his mouth sucked on Keith’s skin.
> 
> Lance stood and took out a new toy from within the box. Keith had never seen it before and it became evident that Lance had bought more than the tail. Lance took the lube and prepare the new vibrator. He crawled on his knees and stopped behind Keith. He took a hand full of his cheek and squeezed it between his fingers.
> 
> “Hmmm… I love seeing you this way. You’re so beautiful.”
> 
> Keith moaned but couldn’t speak. He wanted to say  _ thank you.  _ He wanted to tell Lance that he wanted more than the teasing but he was kept gagged and he was only able to groan and beg through his muttered voice.
> 
> Lance teased by placing the tip of the vibrator near Keith’s entrance but never penetrated. 
> 
> Keith begged through his body, moving it back toward Lance and guiding his partner’s touch for more. As a reward, Lance turned it on and allowed the vibration to play between Keith’s cheeks.
> 
> He moaned, biting down to the gag and crying out when Lance moved the vibrator to play against him. The stiffness of Keith only grew stronger as the vibrations forced his body to twitch. 
> 
> Lance bit his bottom lip, loving the blushed tone of Keith’s skin. He clawed his fingers down Keith’s back as he moved the vibrator back up and gently began to penetrate Keith.
> 
> Keith moaned, feeling the vibrator enter and shiver a thrill inside of him. Lance thrusted it in and out, loving that Keith moved along with him and natural craved for more. Lance huffed out a heated breath, grabbing a handful of Keith again as he raised the speed of the vibrators thrusting. 
> 
> “Go ahead Keith… you can finish.” 
> 
> Keith’s head moved back as Lance kept moving the vibrator. Lance leaned forward, resting his chest on Keith’s back but never slowing down. He kissed the sweaty skin and hummed along with Keith moans.
> 
> Hitting his peak, Keith released and spilled all over the bed. 
> 
> Lance turned off the toy and pulled it out. “Did you enjoy yourself?” Keith nodded his head against the weakness of his body. “I’m not done.”
> 
> Lance pushed the toy away and locked his hands on Keith’s thighs and pulled it back. He fell flat on his stomach before Lance rolled him around. His cuffed hands kept him in place with his arms over his head. 
> 
> Lance picked up his body, tasting some of Keith’s remnants. 
> 
> When he reached Keith’s chest, he rested his chin down and looked lovingly at Keith, “I’m not sure if I want to hear you scream…”
> 
> Keith’s red face barely gave an answer as his hands curled along the straps.
> 
> With a chuckle, Lance kissed up to Keith’s lips as he removed the gag. “I want to hear you scream… beg.”
> 
> “Please… more…” Keith could barely breath.
> 
> Lance pulled Keith body down, forcing the straps to tighten, “I didn’t hear you.”
> 
> “Please! More!”
> 
> Lance grinned and moved back. He took some lube and prepared himself before entering. He lifted Keith’s hip higher as he entered and held his position. “How does it feel?”
> 
> “Ughhhh… so good. Please more.”
> 
> Lance began to slowly thrust. The feel of Keith against him and the tail still inside him made each thrust all the more invigorating. 
> 
> Gradually, he picked up his pace, thrusting further and harder against Keith. With each thrust, the scream and his grip on the straps were louder and tighter. 
> 
> “Yes… god I love hearing your voice,” he said with a heated breath. 
> 
> Keith happily complied and allowed his voice to get louder when Lance lifted his legs and rested them back. Lance kept thrusting, sweat on his brow as he groaned with the pleasurable agony of release. 
> 
> He reached his hand and stroke Keith, causing spasms of enjoyment. Having just finished earlier, Keith was unable to hold another back. He spilled all over his own chest and Lance’s hand.
> 
> Lance moved his hand and locked them to Keith’s hip, rolling one more time before finishing inside of Keith. Their bodies trembling. Lance moved himself off and slid against the headboard. He didn’t take too long to release Keith of the cuffs and pull him to lean against his chest as they rested on the bed.

Both were breathless but smiling. “That was wonderful,” said Keith.

“Oh yeah… that was just…” whimpered Lance.

Keith laughed but felt slightly tickled by Lance’s gentle strokes up and down his back. He wrapped his arms around Lance and held him closer. 

“Thank you…” he whispered.

“Don’t thank me babe, you know I loved it too.”

“Not that… well partly that, but I’m thanking you for everything. I achieved a lot of goals at this con. Years ago I would have never been able to even thinking about coming to something like this.”

“I keep telling you, this is your hard work.”

“No… I could have never done any of it without you.” He leaned up and gave Lance a long and loving kiss. He didn’t allow Lance to speak against his words.

They were the truth and there was nothing to protest.

#

####  _ 19 March -1:22 - At times I wonder… this could have been me. _

Luke turned in Liam’s bed and grumbled awake. He felt nothing lying beside him and wondered where Liam could have gone. He slowly opened one of his eyes and yawned but startled back when he heard the click of a gun and saw the trembling hands of Liam pointing it at him.

“Кто ты?!” He shouted in Russian.

Luke sat up and held his arms up, shocked but trying to remain calm. He could see the glossed over eyes and the lost look on his face. “Liam, it’s me Luke… you are in…”

“How do you know my name!” Liam shouted, “who do you work for?!” 

“I work for no one! I am your boyfriend.”

“Lies! Get out! Get out before I shoot you!” He shook the gun closer to Luke’s face and threatened to shoot.

Luke didn’t bother getting anything but his phone as he ran out. The moment he closed the door behind him, he sat on the floor at the end of the hall and called Keith.

“Keith…” he cried, “please come… he has a gun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that scene will be resolved next chapter <3 LOVE YOU ALL! - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)  
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)  
> Our Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Our Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Chapter 21 Trailer](https://youtu.be/vizoshanUQE)  
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)  
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> FAN ART:  
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
> [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
> [Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
> Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
> [Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) - [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
> [Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
> 
> 
> _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[_Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121) / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063) / [Steam - Klance Fantasy AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508) /  Interstellar Dreams - Alfive x Lotor AU / [Can You Hold Me? - Klance One Shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12678030)
> 
> [MetroCon 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/ubguR0QeryQ) / [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) \- Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	36. Year 4 - Part 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you will need... a box of tissues... we regret nothing. <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> ALSO, thanks to all the well wishes to Vulpes on her big wedding day! If you guys don't watch our Instagram, you may have also missed out on the big personal announcement of Luna being pregnant. We are so blessed to have such wonderful events happening in our lives and we are thrilled to share them with you all. Thank you guys for being our readers. You mean everything to us <3 - Luna and Vulpes

####  _ 19 March - 2:11 - This experience has cleared my senses. _

Keith rushed into the hallway stopping only when he spotted Luke. “Where is he?”

Luke sat nervous on the floor, only in his boxers and wiping the tears from his eyes. “In his apartment. I haven’t heard anything but I don’t know if he’s calmed down or not.”

“I need you to stay calm and focused for me.” Keith crouched down and placed his forehead against Luke’s. He stayed that way for a moment before making his way into the apartment.

Luke took a heavy breath and watched as Keith slowly entered the apartment. There wasn’t any noise indicating something was wrong, but the thick tension surrounding the area gave Keith the sense that Liam was not well. 

He heard a click and rapidly turned to see Liam holding the gun towards him, “Кто ты?!”

“Dimitri, put the gun down.” Keith lifted his hands and took a step back.

Liam’s jagged breaths kept pushing against his lungs. He tried to analyze Keith, figuring out if he was friend or foe. “Who are you?” He did not remove his position with the gun. 

“I'm a soldier just like you. I'm here to help you out of this. Just talk to me.” Keith's gaze never left the weapon as he started to take a hesitant step into the apartment.

“Code word,” Liam replied. He stepped back from Keith, pointing his gun as his hand began to tremble, “Code word!” 

“Come on don't you remember? We've had coffee together for weeks now.” Keith froze, analyzing the best way to disarm his mentee.

“I don’t know you! Code word or I will shoot!” He shook the gun fighting back his confused thoughts. Nothing about his surrounding felt familiar. Even though it was his apartment, the place felt foreign and only made everything worse.

“We work at the bakery together. You're part of the sales team and I work on the financials.” Keith glanced towards the open space in the room and back at Liam. 

“You lie! You are the enemy! Get out!” Liam aimed his gun towards Keith and shot it.

As quickly as he could manage Keith dove out of the line of fire. Despite his efforts he winced from the sting of the bullet grazing his upper arm. “Damn it, Liam!” Before Liam could take another shot, Keith launched himself at the former soldier. His goal only to remove the weapon from the situation. 

Liam struggled against Keith’s rapid movement. He tried to pull the trigger again but Keith’s grip was too tight, “Let me go! I won’t let you take me! Don’t take me back! Please don’t take me back!”

“No one is going back.” Keith slammed him against the wall forcing him to drop the gun. Kicking it away, he looked Liam in the eyes. “Neither of us are going back. They can't hurt you. You’re safe.”

Luke bursted through the door and noticed the struggle. He picked up the gun and held it against his bare chest. “Liam please listen to Keith! You’re in Orlando not Russia!”

“No! You lie! You are going to take me back! I refuse to go to the prison camps! I can’t make them do it anymore! I can’t do that to them again!” He tried to struggle against Keith but his fatigued body left little strength.

“Liam… I know it's confusing and terrifying. You have to trust me. Look at Luke. You mean everything to him. Until you can ground yourself in reality… he's going to continue hurting seeing you like this.” Keith maintained his hold but his words were calm.

“Stop it! You’re trying to trick me! You're trying to make me one of the prisoners! No… no…” his body trembled violently but he couldn’t remove his focus from Luke. 

It pained him to see Luke’s face but he couldn’t explain why.

He tried to kick Keith off, but Keith locked his knee back with his own. With a whimper, his body gave up and a small voice whispered through his ear.

“Please Liam… I love you. Come back to me.”

Luke’s voice sung of a sweet memory filled in palm trees and humid air - everything opposite of the Russia he remembered.

Remembered.

It was a memory. He wasn’t there anymore. He had established himself a new life, a new home, and found someone to love openly and honestly.

“Luke…” he groaned through a tired breath, “I’m so sorry…”

“Finally…” Keith sighed as he carefully released Liam. Stepping back he didn't notice the blood dripping down his arm, not with the adrenalin running through him. 

Liam fell back and slid down the wall to cradle his knees. His body kept shaking, more so when he notice the damage of his surrounds and the wound on Keith’s shoulders, “I’m so sorry…” 

Luke ran over to the restroom and grabbed the first aide kit, but not before taking the gun and hiding it away in his bag to take out of this apartment. He returned and started dressing Keith’s wounds, but every so often he would look to Liam. 

“What happened?” he asked carefully. 

Liam stayed silent for a few minutes as both Keith and Luke sat down on the floor in front of him. He took a heavy breath and spoke, “It was a nightmare. I pictured being back in the prisoner camps, I would often be assigned to assist with  _ taking care _ of the prisoners. Most were there for their  _ crimes _ of their sexual orientation. I hated being there and everytime I worried that someone would find out I was like them - the prisoners - and that maybe I would be sent there someday. When I woke up, I lost it… and figured I was being tricked when Luke was in my bed. I forgot who you were or where I am. I forgot everything.” 

“It happens… more often than any of us would like to admit.” Keith hissed as Luke applied alcohol to clean the wound.

Luke finished wrapping the wound and then sat back to face Liam, “Look… that was scary. Like maybe a little too intense but you can’t allow this to defeat you.” 

“I don’t deserve to be with you!” he shouted, crying, “I shouldn’t have risked your life like that. You should be in a relationship in which you are safe! No… I can’t continue with this.” Liam tried to get up, but Luke leaped towards him and kept him against the wall. 

“You listen to me. No one tells me how to live my life. My whole life I was pushed and told who I needed to be. Who I needed to identify as and my whole life I kept trying to push away the truth. I learned that the truth is the only answer even if it’s not the easy way and I am not about to let you push me away when the truth is how we feel for each other… I was scared, I won’t lie, but that doesn’t mean I’m giving up on you.” 

Liam groaned through his tears but eventually caved and embraced Luke, “I’m so sorry… I love you, but I never want to hurt you again.” 

“I know,” Luke held him closer, “but the only way you can truly hurt me is to push me away.” 

Liam sobbed in Luke’s shoulder, but lifted his chin to look to Keith, “Do you think Allura will meet with us tomorrow? I need an emergency session.” 

“I'll make the call.” Keith carefully stood making sure to not use his injured arm. Once in the hall he pulled out his phone and started a text.

_ <//> _

_ Keith: Lance… I love you… _

_ Lance: I love you too. _

_ Lance: Is everything okay? I couldn’t go back to sleep.  _

_ Keith: it's all good now… I need a new rose queen shirt… this one is ruined _

_ Lance: What… _

_ Lance: Happened! _

_ Keith: ... he may have had a gun _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: THAT DOESN’T SOUND LIKE EVERYTHING IS OKAY! _

_ Lance: Please tell me you are on your way back to the hotel… I need to hold you now and make sure you’re okay.  _

_ Keith: I need to call Allura and then I'll be there. I just wanted to tell you I love you. _

_ Lance: Yeah. Okay. Just keep me posted. Take care of him first.  _

_ Lance: I’m proud of you.  _

_ Lance: And I love you more.  _

_ Keith: not possible… not when you kept me from becoming what I saw tonight. _

_ Lance: Go take care of him and then come back so I can show you otherwise. <3 _

_ <//> _

With a deep breath Keith dialed Allura. “Please pick up the phone…”

“Hello?” her voice groggy and half asleep. 

“Allura… I'm sorry for bothering you. Liam has requested an emergency session tomorrow and I'm supporting that choice. After what happened tonight you need to hear what he needs to say.”

“Of course. Give me a moment to check my calendar.” He could hear Allura getting out of bed and moving around, “What happened?”

“He thought he was back in Russia… and that Luke was just trying to trick him into ending up at the prison camps again. He also may have shot me.”

Allura dropped her phone and then immediately picked it up, “Oh god… are you okay?” 

“It just grazed my shoulder and Luke patched me up. Don't worry about me.”

Allura mumbled under her breath, “Alright… well I have an opening at nine and at two.”

“Nine. The sooner the better. We’ll see you then.” Keith chuckled at her annoyance.

“Oh Keith, before you go, good work. You should be proud of what you did. Make sure to take a moment and reflect on what happened. This process is just as important for you.”

“Trust me… I've reflected… I'm not going to let this chance I have at my life pass me by.”

Allura paused, noticing a slight twitch in his voice, “Good. Then I shall see you both in the morning.”

Keith hung up the phone as he re-entered the apartment. “We meet with Allura bright and early in the morning. So you should get some rest.”

Liam lifted his head as he and Luke finally stood from the floor. Holding Luke’s hand, he dragged his feet to the bedroom but stopped. “Thank you, Keith. You’ve been a good mentor.”

“Thank me when you don't need me any more.” Keith waved goodbye to the pair before he started to make his way back to the hotel. At the last stop light he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

_ <//> _

_ Keith: Hey Shiro… I need your help one more time. Not as my mentor but someone I consider a brother. Coffee tomorrow afternoon? _

_ Shiro: I appreciate the gesture and I will gladly have coffee with you but it’s 3am and don’t you have another con day tomorrow? _

_ Keith: Yeah but it's fine. Lance has the booth to run.  _

_ Keith: I'll see you then  _

_ <//> _

When Keith finally arrived back in the hotel room, Lance leaped out of the bed and immediately took Keith into his arms. “Thank god! I mean I knew you were okay, but still.”

“Ow… Lance my arm. It's still sore. You know fresh bullet wound and all.” Keith winced slightly but smiled at Lance's concern.

“Ah! I’m sorry… I’m sorry,” he jumped back and kept touching at an arm’s reach. “Come on, let me cuddle the  _ hero  _ back to sleep as you tell me what happened.”

“I don't know about hero but I'll take those cuddles.” Keith smiled as he let Lance drag him to the bed.

They nuzzled into bed with Lance comfortably holding Keith and nibbling the back of his neck as he told him everything. 

“You are so brave. Ugh! I would have panicked!” He barred his head into the ends of Keith’s hair. His tired breath brushed against Keith, “You did so good. How did it feel to be the one in Shiro’s shoes?”

“I have a newfound respect for him and all of the shit I put him through.” Keith snuggled closer to Lance as he started to fall asleep. “I'm glad we have the rest of our lives together… I'm glad I didn't go back…”

Lance grinned as he moved closer and rested ready for bed. “Yeah… me too.”

#

####  _ 21 March - 12:45 - He’s getting as excited as am I.  _

_ <//> _

_ (Group Chat: McClain Sibs) _

_ Lance: Gallery is officially opening on…. Keith’s birthday.  _

_ Lance: I SWEAR I DIDN’T DO THIS ON PURPOSE but it’s seriously that day.  _

_ Ricardo: Damn. How ironic.  _

_ Armando: Right?! _

_ Lance: Any word from Mami? _

_ Natalie: Sorry… she doesn’t allow us to bring it up.  _

_ Natalie: BUT abuelo and abuela are coming! They planned out a whole month stay with Trish to come to the gallery and help with the quince. So you will actually have them around for a bit.  _

_ Lance: Well that part is awesome! That must have been the surprise Trish keeps hinting.  _

_ Natalie:... _

_ Natalie: DAMN IT I FORGOT! _

_ Armando: *slow clap* _

_ Natalie: Regardless! That’s so sweet, right?  _

_ Lance: Yeah.  _

_ Ricardo: Look. I’m trying. Papi is being crazy about going and he’s already told mami he doesn’t care. He will show up. So we got you bro! _

_ Lance: Thanks. Seriously… I wish she would come but it means a lot to see you all there.  _

_ Armando: Of course bro _

_ <//> _

_ Keith: Lunch? I want your opinion on your birthday gift _

_ Ginny: My birthday gift?! _

_ Keith: Yeah so lunch? _

_ Ginny: Yeah! Okay! I’m excited! Can I have a hint?! _

_ Keith: Not yet _

_ Ginny: Ugh! Fine! I’m excited! I hope it’s something really cool. I mean, you’re getting it for me so I’m sure it would be amazing since you’re the best uncle in the world.  _

_ Ginny: :D _

_ Keith: Nice try sucking up. Won’t work but I hope it's amazing too. _

_ <//> _

#

####  _ 24 March - 17:00 - Of course of all the days, it happens to open today. It’s almost as if you had planned it yourself.  _

Lance finally arrived through the locked closed doors at the front. Several of his friends, family members, and fans were already waiting outside. Still, the gallery didn’t open for another hour. They cheered when they saw him and he waved awkwardly back, too nervous to even think. 

He kept his eyes on his target.

Lance took Keith’s hand and motioned for Ginny and Trish to come towards them, “Okay. So in an hour it will open. Everything looks just the way I planned it, but I made a small request.”

“What?” asked Ginny.

“I’m letting you three in first to enjoy it privately for this hour. It’s dedicated to you four.” Lance squeezed Keith’s hand. 

“Four?” asked Trish. 

“You, Ginny, Keith, and Miguel.” He grinned out a heavy breath. 

“I'm so proud of you.” Keith kissed Lance's cheek.

He blushed, but the nerves didn’t go away. “Okay, come on then.” He waved at the other paladins when he saw them near the entrance chatting with his siblings, father, and grandparents. 

For a second his heart dropped not seeing his mother within the crowd. 

Regardless, he had a more important matter as he opened the front door and let the three in. “Okay,” he locked the door and then reached over to take Ginny’s hand, “This is it.” 

The windowless hallway was dimly lit as they turned a sharp corner. The walls were kept plain light gray down a long and straight path. At the end, a single digital painting hung with a light shining above it. Their footsteps clicked against the wooden floor as the image became clearer the closer they got. 

Trish’s hand trembled to her lips. 

Ginny’s hand shaked against her uncle’s hold. 

Lance tried to control his own heart. 

There - painted in a mix of dark and bright colors was the one memory Lance would never forget. The one image that haunted his dreams and led to every moment that took them here. It was the one image before Keith arrived. 

A painting of Trish holding a ten year old Ginny crying on the entryway of their home as two soldiers delivered the news that changed everything. It was the title, “It Begun Here…” 

Trish reached over and pulled Lance away from the others into a hug. She cried in his shoulder but it wasn’t only of remorse. Her heart had too many mixed fillings, but it knew the main source. 

“Come on,” he whispered, “it only gets worse.” 

She wiped her tears and then took Ginny’s hand. Ginny stepped closer to her mother, needing her comfort but wanting to see the rest of the gallery. At fourteen - nearly fifteen - she could finally understand a little more of the world around her and, with a heavy heart, she was ready to face the journey of her uncles and father. 

A small entrance was to their right which led to the main gallery. A large room with only a half wall in the center to divide it into two sections. In the center of the first room, displayed on a podium was Keith’s wheelchair and cane. Surrounding it were the various paintings, sketches, photography of the first few years of Keith’s return with small details of the events written underneath. 

Keith’s eyes wandered the room, seeing the picture of his first major panic at Ginny’s halloween Trick-or-Trunk. The image of him leaning in his bathroom counter when Lance promised to always stay by his side no matter what. The sketches of Keith hiding in his blanket with headphones on the fourth of July, and even the first image of them both getting along that Trish had secretly taken. 

His life sat displayed on the walls. The memories of his relationship with Luke, his failures at seeking help, the times when Lance came running to his side when all he wanted was to push him away - all of it sat in front of him - a perfect reflection of what Miguel left for him. 

Lance guided them to the second half of the room. It was clear what the dividing wall represented as there were images of all the napkin sketches Lance drew while sitting in the hospital room waiting for Keith to wake up. Going around the wall, the images changed and so did the expression of Keith’s face. 

Here were the images Lance had kept from him. There were pictures of him in therapy, paintings of him playing games with Ginny while in his wheelchair, photos of them with the other paladins during various outings including a natural photo of him and Shiro on the day of Shiro’s wedding. There were even pictures of Liam and him working in the bakery and candid shots of him in Texas during the Christmas give including one of Keith’s parents’ graves. Pieces that Keith didn’t even know Lance had taken or drawn, including a panoramic digital painting of Keith making the walk to Miguel’s grave after the accident. 

Then, they all froze as their eyes were captured by the furthest wall. Glowing with spotlights were paintings of the five paladins of Voltron - Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge - surrounding two traditional style paintings of Ginny and Trish, dressed to look like royalty, and of Miguel. 

It felt real. 

Lance had captured Miguel too perfectly. His smile felt reachable. His presence felt as if he was standing beside them. He was Voltron - he brought them all together. Although drawn realistically, the colors were splashed on the different shades of the lions, representing how he was the one to bring them here.

He was the one that gave them this chance. 

“I have so much to thank him for…” Keith paused a few steps behind Trish and Ginny. “My life… every aspect of it.”

Lance’s eyes could only stay on Keith, “So… it works? You okay with all of this?”

“It’s perfect. Absolutely perfect…” Keith wiped a tear from his cheek.

Lance reached over and pulled himself closer to Keith, “Good. I’m glad. This is your journey. All I did was capture it.”

“You are so much more a part of it than you think.” Keith gently kissed Lance. “Now let's show your fans and the world exactly what you can accomplish.”

Lance shook his head and gave Keith a long and passionate kiss. “I love you,” he whispered as he wiped a near tear and turned away to leave the three while he spoke with the coordinators.

Trish approached Keith as Ginny snuck in and hugged his side. “It’s astonishing to see it all. Over the years we’ve seen small parts but to see it all done, it’s eye opening,” said Trish.

“It was a long agonizing journey… but worth every moment in the end.” Keith smiled as he held his hand towards her.

They stood together observing the walls in the comfortable silence they had with each other. In a few minutes the waiters started taking their position with trays of food and drinks. Lance rushed back and told them to start enjoying as he was about to open the door. 

They returned to the first room and took some refreshments. They heard the people start to enter and the chatter of their whispered voices upon seeing the first painting. 

The crowd started appearing in every corner of the gallery. Capturing Keith from afar, Pidge darted through the room with tears fogging her glasses. She hugged Keith, “Jam Boy… this… this…”

“Please don't start crying.” He hugged her in return. “I'm standing at the end of it all and that's what matters.”

Pidge pokes her finger into his stomach, “Don’t tell me what to do… Keith.” She hugged him tighter, appreciating him allowing her into his life.

“Then I beg you instead. As the poor fool who welcomed you into his life with a jar of store bought jam.”

She laughed. 

Shiro came from behind and patted Keith's shoulder while holding Matt’s hand. “It’s incredible. It’s odd seeing it all on display again. Especially moment like those,” he pointed towards the section of drawing showcasing Keith’s time in the fighting ring.

“Ah yes… the dark times as Lance so fondly calls them.”

When Keith’s eyes wandered over when he noticed someone familiar except now he came with a new accessory - a cane.

“Is that who I think it is?” asked Shiro.

“Wait, who?” asked Pidge, moving her glasses trying to focus on the person.

“What is he doing here?” There was a slight terror in Keith's voice even with the sight of the cane. He didn't wait for a response before walking over to the man. He had to deal with the situation before Lance took notice.

“You're the last person I ever expected to see at a place like this.”

The tall blond man turned and chuckled once he noticed Keith, “My therapist insists I attend the gallery. I’m starting to think she had a secret reason.” Lotor turned his body to completely face Keith, “Let me guess. Allura is your therapist.”

“She is. I take it she put the pieces together as we were both patients of her’s.” Keith shook his head as he turned to face the image again.

“I assume you are correct,” he adjusted his stance and looked to the sketch of him fighting Keith. A pain crossed his features, “Thank you, by the way, for the permanent cane.”

“I never intended… I didn't do it for myself.” Keith looked to Lance.

Lotor followed his gaze and laughed, “I see you are still with the  _ pet.” _ He laughed, “I’m sorry. I never intended to be so harsh or say such things. I was lost then. Drinking and drugs. I only had the fights to sooth away the agony of what I saw during my time. You breaking me became my wake up call.”

“It was a wake up call for both of us. Though things didn't get much easier after.” Keith glanced to Lotor.

“I’ve noticed… it’s quite the story you have here. The gallery tells it beautifully. It must be odd reflecting back on moments so harsh,” he pointed to the wheelchair, “moments of struggle.”

“It's difficult but good to remind myself of what it took. Certainly helps with mentoring another. Lotor, I truly hope the best for you.”

“I would say the same but I can see you’ve already achieved greatness. I hope you are happy,” he turned to looked to Lance, “and I hope your  _ civilian pet  _ keeps you happy.”

“Consider yourself lucky that a dear friend of mine taught me to not hit cripples.”

Lotor laughed and placed his free hand on Keith’s shoulder, “If I’m ever fully healed, I’d enjoy a rematch. A legal one this time.”

“If I destroyed you then, I will most certainly destroy you in the future. Enjoy the rest of the evening. Though stay away from the artist. I don't want to break you again.”

“I promise to keep my distance but at least tell him he’s brilliant. A true artist.” Lotor waves goodbye to Keith and returned to admiring the art.

Keith turned to leave Lotor but then he was stopped by a furious and upset Trish. Her scowl even scared Lotor from a distance, “Illegal fighting ring?! You were part of an illegal fighting ring?!” 

“Trish… now is hardly the time to discuss this.” Keith took a hesitant step back.

“Now is the perfect time!” She paused when she noticed the McClain family turn to look at them. She cleared her throat and stepped closer to Keith, “explain or I will put you back on that wheelchair.”

“Okay, okay. Look it cleared my head and kept my panics at bay. Remember that time when I left the bakery and suddenly got a lot better? Yeah that's why…”

Trish’s fist clenched, “I can't believe you!” She started to repeatedly smack his arm, “After everything we did for you, you put your life in danger because you were running away from your problems! I even let Ginny sleep in your home and she could have been in danger,” with every word she smacked him harder, “I can’t believe you!”

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I never meant to put anyone in harm's way. Though that is the reason she has the dress she chose.” Keith swatted her hands away as he tried to duck away.

“Ahhhh!” She gave him one more large punch in the arm, “You will do more than pay for that dress! Expect a few more favors for me with that dirty money!” She took a deep breath and smoothed her dress. “You better stay away from those things. You ever do something like that again I’ll summon Miguel from the dead to teach you a lesson.”

“Trust me I have no intention of walking down that road ever again.” He rubbed his arm afraid he was going to get hit again.

She huffed and crossed her arms, “Good.” Then, she smiled, a satisfied smile. To Keith’s surprise, she then reached over and hugged him before turning away and taking another wine from the waiters and walked back to Ginny as Freddy and Eliza arrived to enjoy the gallery. 

Keith watched until Lance slid his arms around him from behind, “It’s going so well. Everyone is saying such nice things and I seriously can’t handle it. Even some of those who went to the con came today and they seriously are just making me blush. I always thought that some of them wouldn’t show up since this has no fanart, but they reassured me they are a fan of my art regardless.” 

“It’s because they all know what I know. You’re amazing.”

Lance kissed his cheek, “Come on… they want me to give a speech. I want you beside me.” 

They walked over towards the back. Waiting was the director of the art department at UCF to present Lance the scholarship award and to say a few words about the gallery and how it touched them personally. The words muffled in Lance’s ears. He didn’t completely listen as his eyes stayed focused on the painting of Miguel and his grip held tightly on Keith’s hand.  

Through all the nice words and praise, the lingering pain of not having Miguel and his mother present stayed as a lump in his heart. He wished he could speak with Miguel. Thank him for everything he sacrificed and gave him. He wished he could hug his mother and hear her say she was proud - that all his decision were right and that he deserved nothing less than what he earned. 

Keith shook him of his lost thoughts. Refocusing, Lance heard everyone clapping and looking towards him. It was time for him to speak. 

He cleared his throat and the room hushed, “I wish… I wish I was happy. But the truth is, this moment is bittersweet. On one hand, I feel honored that I won. I’m proud of the work I’ve accomplished. And all of your words of praise have overwhelmed me… but this project. This gallery, could have only been possible because of the most tragic day of my life. Without it, none of this would be here and I may have never gotten this chance.” He paused. Trying to control his emotions, but there wasn’t a point, “Everything you see is all because of one man… one angel, who gave up his life to give everyone he loved a chance. Everything he ever did was always for those he cared for most and he left them behind as a gift for all of us - for me. He gave me someone to love. He gave me a niece to care for. He left me his wife to cherish. He gave us all a gift - a family - and through the tragedy he reminded me of the most important gift of all… love. If it was truly up to me, this would not be the gallery I would be presenting today, but instead life went a different direction than we planned and left behind a man who crashed against my original course.”

He stopped and looked directly to Keith. He had drawn his eyes so many times over the years and now - so close - he saw the beauty of it once more and a reminder of why he was standing here, “Keith - I wish I never had to take a picture of you or sketch you in the manner in which I did. I wish I never had to stand back and watch you suffer to simply capture your moments of agony. I know you’ve said time and time again that it didn’t matter. That your story needed to be told, but I still wish I never had to do a single piece on these walls. Regardless, it happened and, standing here beside you, I’ve learned that your journey maybe plastered on these walls, but it is far from being over and the best gift Miguel left behind was giving me the chance to be the person who takes this journey with you. So this art… everything around us feels bitter, but its reward is nothing less than sweet. Thank you.” 

Everyone in the crowd clapped, many wiping their tears and hugging each other. Even with the loud tones of their cheers, all Lance could see and hear was Keith.

For that moment, he was all that mattered. 

Keith couldn't help himself as he pulled Lance close and into a kiss. “I would go through it all again if it meant having you by my side.”

Lance allowed his tears to freely fall as he pulled Keith back into one more kiss. 

“Excuse me,” said Liam as he approached with Luke, “I’m sorry to break up the moment but I’ve been trying to see you both all night. Very popular you are,” an attempt at a small joke. Luke laughed at his cuteness. 

“Oh, well, um,” Lance wiped his tears, “thank you for coming. Seriously, means a lot.” 

“Hey, I was part of this too,” added Luke, “it’s weird seeing myself captured in some of these images, but it’s good to remember what we’ve all been through together.” Luke pulled Liam by the hips closer, “and you’re right about it only being the beginning.” 

Liam sighed and rolled his eyes until he stopped to meet Keith’s, “Seeing all of this. It helps me to understand you more. Makes me proud that I am your mentee and gives me hope. It makes me feel less alone.” 

“I'm glad. That was my intention for this. I want those of us recovering to see that we all share the pain.”

“It seems to be working.” Liam turned to graze his eyes around the room. Several veterans walked the gallery, many physically handicapped or mentally broken. At the center of their view, near the image of Voltron and the paladins, stood Allura.

She appeared casually and beautifully dressed, lost in the beauty of the paintings. She seemed to glow along with the spotlight just as she pointed to the image of Ginny and Trish to her uncle Coran. 

To their surprise, Ginny ran up to them both, hugging them tightly. She began a conversation of how proud she was of her uncles and wanting to show off some of her favorite pieces. Taking their hands, she dragged them away and, for a second, Allura’s eye captured Keith’s.

With a knowing nod, she praised him for his long journey and radiated her pride in his efforts. 

He didn’t need to respond.

Eventually, Lance and Keith started to work the room. They tried to stay close to their friends but everyone wanted a moment with the artist and his muse. To Shay’s joking tone, she made Hunk and Pidge their bodyguards, making sure no one person kept them too long.

The work of a paladin never ended.

The time reached near closing. Most were starting to leave and the food and drinks had stopped. Slowly the room grew quiet and all that remained were the paladins, the McClains, and the staff. 

With a heavy breath, Lance looked around one last time in his own silence.

“This was beautiful,” said Henry, “it’s fascinating to see it all. I never knew how hard your lives have been. It only furthers my guilt of nearly pushing you both away.”

“But you didn’t,” Lance replied, “and that’s what matters in the end.”

Turning the corner from the entrance of the gallery, they heard slow footsteps coming closer to them. Something about the pattern of the steps caught all of their attention. 

To their shock and surprise, Melly stood before them.

“ _ Mamí?”  _ Lance stopped breathing. They all did.

She scanned the room, taking in every detail of every piece and with a final breath she walked forward towards them. Each step she took quickened until finally she dropped her purse on the floor and embraced Keith.

Keith froze unsure of what was happening. His arms out to the side. He glanced at Lance for a moment. “Melly?”

“I’m so sorry…” she curled into his chest.

Another set of steps came from the entrance. With a broken smile, Martha stood back and watched. Melly continued, “I was blind. I see that now. You went through so much and all I did was use you to blame for my son’s death… I couldn’t handle my pain but I never took the time to see yours.”

“I blamed myself then as well. Dont apologize for hurting…” Keith wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

Melly held onto Keith just as she used to hold Miguel. She never took the time to see or feel their connection and that, within Keith, Miguel had left the last bits of his heart.

“Martha helped me see my errors. She told me everything she went through and I thought - I felt guilt that I was also pushing away another son instead of accepting him.” She reached her hand towards Lance, “I’m sorry… I promise I will work on accepting this. I should have known that there is nothing to be ashamed of if it something you love.”

Lance took her hand and pulled himself into the hug with them both, “ _ Te quiero mami.” _

In no time, all the McClains entered the hug and held each other closely, ending with the official welcome back of Martha to the family.

“Okay God! I’ve cried enough today! What do we all say about getting some late night diner food,” suggested Lance.

“Yes please. With all the talking, I've barely been able to eat.” Keith reached for Lance. He wanted him close and to never let go.

“Hunk, lead the way. You know the best places to eat,” said Lance. 

They all gathered their belongings and slowly left the gallery. The staff finished their clean up behind them as the lights started turning off. The last two to leave were Lance and Keith. Lance pulled him back as they embraced and looked around the gallery one last time - alone and together. 

When they finally left, the only light left on in the building - as requested by Lance - was the spotlight shining over the portrait of their fallen angel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cry anytime I reread this... ugh! 
> 
> Only one more update! We can't believe this journey is almost over! <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)  
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)  
> Our Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Our Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Chapter 21 Trailer](https://youtu.be/vizoshanUQE)  
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)  
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> FAN ART:  
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
> [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
> [Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
> Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
> [Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) - [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
> [Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
> 
> 
>  _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[_Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121) / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063) / [Steam - Klance Fantasy AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508) /  Interstellar Dreams - Alfive x Lotor AU / [Can You Hold Me? - Klance One Shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12678030)
> 
> [MetroCon 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/ubguR0QeryQ) / [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) \- Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	37. Year 5 - Part 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you will need: 
> 
> 1) Box of tissue  
> 2) A comfortable place to scream from joy  
> 3) Optional: Your fav doll to hold so you can squeeze it from happiness and sadness.  
> 4) This song: [I am Moana - YouTube](https://youtu.be/R62k5VazCRI)
> 
> There are a lot of songs featured in this chapter... of course, its a party! But that one above is the most important for the ending of the chapter... Also, spot "The Ultimate Wingman" reference! 
> 
> So here it is... the final chapters of "Lion's Chain." T-T - Luna and Vulpes

#  **Year 5**

##  **Chapter 36**

####  _5 April - 8:00 - I can’t believe it’s been five years… yet every day still seems like a dream and you still feel to always be standing beside us._

They sat near Miguel’s grave as they did every year. The chairs were opened, the one can of Miller was being forcefully drunk by Lance and Keith, and Ginny passed along sandwiches for everyone to enjoy.

This time, however, Lance brought over his painting, leaning it against the tombstone to look at with sweet smiles.

It had been a long time, but for once they were all relaxed. Nothing holding back their aching hearts or thoughts, they needed to hide from each other. Now, everything was a good as it could possibly be.

Miguel’s wishes had finally flourished.

“Alright, so the party is all planned out for the tenth, but what are we going to do on your actual birthday?” asked Lance as he cracked open a cider to remove the bitter taste of the Miller.

“I want to keep it simple. Just us four hanging out. Maybe the mall and a movie. Or a spa day?” asked Ginny.

“A spa day would be wonderful. We can do a nicer dinner too since it is a special day,” replied Trish, “but just the four of us? No friends or boyfriend? Not even the paladins?”

Ginny shook her head softly, “No. They will all be at the party. I want my actual birthday to be with my three favorite people.”

“Well the princess has spoken. I think it will be nice for us all to relax together.” Keith took a bite of the sandwich.

“I could use a relaxation day. Finals is going to be a pain, so a spa day will be awesome. Plus, maybe we can convince Red to cut off the mullet he’s had for far too long,” Lance reached over and played with the ends of Keith’s hair.

“I thought you liked the mullet.” Keith grumbled as he ran his hands through his hair.

“I did when it was styled correctly. Now it’s getting a little too long. Just get it styled. I need a little cut too, so let’s just make it part of the day. A little beauty day never hurt anyone.”

“Plus, it will be the first time you get your eyebrows waxed. Have to look good for your party,” added Trish.

Ginny flinched and held her hands over her brows. “Oh man…”

They all laughed. “I can’t believe you’re a woman! This is too much!” pretended to cry Lance.

“To think there's still so much left to experience after this.” Keith winked towards Ginny.

Ginny giggled, “Yeah… I guess things never stop do they. Life just keeps on moving and things keep changing.”

Trish reached over and pet Ginny’s hair, “See. You finally get it.”

#

####  _10 June - 14:00 - She’s a woman. A beautiful, sensible, loving, caring, intelligent woman - clearly she is your child._

“Oh my god where is the dress!” shouted Trish to Hunk, “you said you and Pidge would pick up the dress from the dry cleaners.” Clearly, she was in a panic.

“I went to pick it up. Trish, I swear when I asked for it they said someone already picked it up.” Hunk flinched away from her.

“Who would get the dress?!” shouted Trish.

Both Pidge and Hunk flinched back before the door bursted open.

“We have returned from our hair appointment… what’s going on?” Lance walked into the banquet hall’s dressing room to see Hunk and Pidge scared from Trish’s anger. Ginny walked around him, her hair complete done up in loose curls as she sported a comfortable set of leggings and a t-shirt pink with “The Princess” on the back. Cindy wandered behind her of the chaos within the room.

“Hunk lost the dress!” replied Trish.

“I did not lose the dress. It was already picked up!” He waved his arms and hid behind Pidge.

“Did someone steal my dress?” asked Ginny with concern.

They all moved into the room and set up their bags. Lance went directly to Trish and calmly asked her to sit down, “Maybe someone else picked it up. Have you called Shiro, _mami_ , or Keith?”

“No… but…” Trish bit her lip.

“Just stay here. Enjoy this moment with your daughter while I take care of it. Okay?”

She nodded and slowly turned the chair around to help the girls set up for make-up. Lance motioned for the other two to follow him outside. The moment the door closed behind him, he zoomed over to Hunk and pulled him by the shirt, “Who stole the dress?! Do you know how much money Keith spend on that thing! You had one job, Yellow. One… job!”

“I swear I don't know what happened!” Hunk started to whimper.

“Why are you strangling him, Blue?” Keith stood a few paces off with his suit and the missing dress in their garment bags.

Lance slowly released Hunk and dragged his feet over to Keith, “Oh you picked it up… thank god! I could kiss you… I think I will.” He kissed Keith and then smacked his arm, “but that was Hunk’s job! You left me in a panic!”

“I was in the area and I figured it was convenient. I left Hunk a voicemail.”

Hunk scrambled to check his phone and groaned. Blinking on the screen was a voicemail from Keith.

“Good job, Yellow,” groaned Pidge.

“At least it’s here! Just take it inside and then meet us at the banquet hall. We are gonna check decor and stuff before the girls need to start getting ready,” commanded Lance.

“Yes sir.” Keith smirked as he made his way inside. Hunk wasn't far behind.

“The dress!” they all shouted as Keith walked in. Trish kissed his cheek.

“Did you get my present?” asked Ginny with a big smile.

“Present?” asked Trish.

“Of course. It's tucked away somewhere safe.” Keith grinned.

Ginny bounced in her seat.

“What present?” asked Trish.

“Uncle took me shopping and let me pick out the perfect birthday gift, but he said I had to wait until the party to get it.” She beamed with excitement.

“It really is perfect.” He leaned over kissing her forehead before hanging the dress up.

“Okay. Well then I can’t wait to see it. Go on! See if Shiro has your shirts and tell Pidge to come in,” said Trish.

“Alright boss.” Keith kissed her cheek and left the room.

Keith and Hunk stepped out, scared by a jumping Pidge, “Shiro brought the shirts!” She hoped to show them her back with the words “Green Paladin” written across her shoulders and the design to look like the Voltron paladin armor. Lance and Shiro approached wearing the same shirts but in their own colors before Shiro tossed them.

“Change. The photographer is getting the details with Matt now and they want to get some pics of us setting up while the second photographer gets pictures of the girls getting ready,” said Shiro.

“Well it sounds like everything's going smoothly.” Keith took his shirt as he followed the others.

Pidge ran over to the dressroom as Trish directed while the boys ran off to assist with setting up. For the most part, the staff took care of making the room look perfect, but the boys helped with the smaller details like making sure all the planet names were on the right table, the seat assignments were matching Trish’s maps, the candy table looked like the galaxy, and that the lighting gave the mood of floating in space.

The photographer would snap candid pictures of them laughing and moving around. He even gathered a few pictures of affection moments between the different couples.

Overtime, Lance’s family started arriving and bringing in different items assigned to them. Melly and Henry approached Lance and Keith, giving them warm hugs. Melly reached over and pinched Keith’s cheek. “ _Mi hijo,_ ” she said affectionately before moving on with Natalie to meet with the girls.

Lance chuckled and watched them leave, “Nope… still not used to that.” They all laughed, but since the gallery, Melly had kept her promise.

On a weekly basis she would call and have late night conversations with Keith and Lance. She wanted to learn more about their relationship and who Keith was as a person. Over the course of almost three months, she learned to not only love, but respect and appreciate Keith.

In some way, getting to know Keith helped fill the void of losing Miguel.

As the clock ticked closer to the start of the cocktail hour, the boys went off to their dressing room to get ready. They all dressed in head to toe black suits with only their tie and bracelet to represent their paladin, or in some cases, Galra colors. With a knock on the door, Luke peeked in.

“Cake delivery,” he smiled.

Lance, Keith, and Matt stepped out to assist Luke. A beautiful cake dressed in white buttercream with four tiers having splashes of the different lion’s colors - it was meant to match the portrait of Miguel that sat beside it.

Once done, Lance and Keith finished fixing their tie and went to wait outside the female dressing room for the girls to make their appearance.

“Okay… I won’t cry… I promise I won’t cry,” Lance kept repeating to himself.

“If you don't cry then I don't know you as well as I thought.” Keith squeezed his hand.

Finally, the door opened and slowly the girls started walking out of the room. Pidge skipped out beside Cindy, both excited to present the princess of the hour. Trish was the last to exit before Ginny, wiping her tears away and trying to catch a single breath. She waved Freddy forward from the back of the group and prepared him to accept her as she stepped out.

He was the first to see her and he forgot how it felt to breath.

Ginny stepped out, dazzling in her dress, sparkling like true royalty. Her hair and makeup perfectly elegant yet simple which allowed the dress to stand out more. Much to the disagreement of her aunts, however, she did not wear a pair of heels, instead choosing to sport flats that were painted to look like the stars among the universe.

With a big smile, she took Freddy’s hand and giggled at the look on his face. “You like it?”

“I love it,” he mumbled through his first breath. He extended his arm for her to hold and then they turned to face the rest of the party.

“Oh god,” Lance lost his battle with his emotions as the tears freely flowed out of his eyes. He held Keith close by the waist but kept his eyes on Ginny, “You look like a queen! I’m not worthy!”

“ _Tio!_ Stop being so dramatic!” replied Ginny.

“But you do look wonderful,” added Shiro.

“Only the finest looks for our princess,” continued Pidge.

“Ginny, you're more than just a princess. You've grown into a beautifully strong woman. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're proud to be your paladins.” Keith smiled at Hunk nodded his agreement.

Lance cried even harder, “I’m not ready!”

“Jam Boy, control Boyfriend! We have a party to get started.”

“You know he's only going to get worse as the night goes on right?” Keith chuckled.

Lance kept crying as they were ordered to get into position. Shiro passed Keith quickly and pulled him to the side, “You think you can handle this?” He smiled proudly.

“If not I'm no better than I was at the start of all of this.” Keith took a deep breath. Shiro patted his back and shook his head before taking his place.

Lance wiped away his tears just as the DJ announced the start of the party. The banquet hall hushed as the DJ started playing their introduction music. When it came to the music, Ginny had one simple request - there would be no slow moments. This would be a dance party.

Trish, Lance , and Ginny smiled as the music played through the speakers. A memory of a six year old Ginny dancing in the living room happy as could be.

_“Every good dance party starts with the Black Eyed Peas,” said Miguel as he pushed play on the CD player._

_Lance and Trish shook their heads and watched as he foolishly moved beside little Ginny and danced along to his Dance Party Playlist._

The doors swung open as the DJ started to announce each pair from the party. He presented each of them as the Paladins Of Voltron, starting with Shiro and his escort Matt. When their names were called, they danced into the party by the beat of “I Got a Feeling.”

One by one, each pair was called, leaving Lance and Keith for last before the princess.

“Am I gonna see those hips shake, Red?” asked Lance hip checking him.

“I dunno, you're going to have to find out.” Keith pulled him close as he teased kisses along Lance's collar.

Lance turned a bright red before Ginny coughed loudly, “Can the two of you stop being so gross for one second? You’re next.” She giggled into her hand and Freddy laughed along with her.

“Says you,” replied Lance.

The doors swung open in front of them as the DJ announce. “Now let’s welcome the Red and Blue Paladins. Her loving uncles, Keith and Lance!”

Lance pulled Keith out as they posed for a second and started dancing along with the music towards the main dance floor. The room was filled with a hundred different guests, mixed of family members from both sides, friends from school, members from the bakery, and even some of Miguel and Keith’s old friends from their military unit that often kept in touch with Trish and Ginny.

Everyone was on their feet, dancing along with the music, which only gave Lance more of a reason to dance like a fool and hype up the crowd for Ginny’s grand entrance. Keith laughed, but kept moving to the music. He grabbed a hold of Lance and yanked him into the place. The paladins and their escorts stood in a half circle on the dance floor. They all kept dancing but kept their eyes to the door for the big reveal.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, let’s welcome the Princess of Voltron with her escort Freddy. Give it up for the woman of the night! Ginny McClain!”

The disco lights went crazy as Freddy and Ginny bursted through the doors dancing perfectly in sync and beside each other. It was obvious they had rehearsed a small routine, but all it did was hype up the crowd and make their entrance all the more memorable.

When they reached the dance floor, they kept dancing. The five paladins stepped forward as Freddy stepped into the half circle. There she danced and jumped along with her paladins. They all shouted the lyrics and started partying together and hyping the crowd.

At the end of the song, Ginny pulled Cindy and Freddy beside her as the three started to do _the robot_ to the laughter of the crowd. When it ended, they posed and everyone went crazy. Ginny reached over and hugged each of her paladins and the escorts. It was exactly what she had planned, but it turned out to be much more fun than she expected.

“Alright everyone please take your seats.” The DJ stepped forward with a microphone and to Ginny, “Now it’s time for Ginny to have her father-daughter dance with her _tio_ Lance.”

Everyone else stepped back as Lance took Ginny’s hand and positioned her for a slow dance. Before the music started, he whispered, “You really have grown up.”

“Is that so bad, _tio_?”

“No, because you’ve exceeded our expectations. You aren’t just a woman, but a mighty one.” He kissed her forehead as the DJ started to play.

To the surprise of everyone at the party except her paladins and mother, the music wasn’t a slow loving ballad but instead a merengue. The song Lance always said was dedicated to Ginny because of her beautiful smile, “Tu Sonrisa” by Elvis Crespo.

They danced perfectly in sync, shaking their hips and following Lance’s lead. Keith grinned remembering their date at Disney’s Springs when Ginny was twelve and she danced the same with Lance at the restaurant only now Ginny had a better handle of harder steps and her dress enhance the fluidness of her moves.

The crowd loved every second of it, knowing fully well that Ginny always preferred a party instead of something overly emotional. During the last chorus, she reached over to Trish and pulled her to dance along with them. The three linked hands and finished the song together - blissfully aware that they would always have each other.

The crowd clapped and the DJ stepped back to the dance floor, but instead of announcing that the party would continue after dinner, he handed Ginny the microphone.

“Hi everyone!” They all listened carefully with smiles, “first I want to say thank you all for coming today. It means a lot to see you all here, happy and loving with each other.” For a moment, her eyes rested on Melly and Henry. She was grateful for the effort they had made to include Keith into the family and for reuniting the family with Martha and her great grandparents. She smiled towards her aunt and uncles, happy that they never failed her and that within all of them, a small part of Miguel was always in their hearts, “Before we continue I wanted to say something really important. Tonight isn’t only about me, but about the people who helped me become who I am. I picked my paladins based on words of advice my daddy always used to give me. They have helped me stay on track and were always there for me when I needed, but even they all know that two of them always stood out. Blue, my _tio_ Lance has always been like a second father to me which is why I asked him to have that dance, but daddy left me another father and now he owes me a dance.”

Ginny turned to look at a surprised Keith, “Uncle Keef, my Red paladin, will you have this dance with me?”

Keith stood staring. He glanced at Lance and Trish. Lance gestured for him to take her hand and Trish rolled her eyes threatening to approach him and shove him to Ginny.

Walking up to Ginny he took her hand. “I don't deserve this, but I'm honored.”

“You do deserve it,” Ginny kissed his cheek, “we were the ones that didn’t deserve you.”

The DJ started the song causing both of them to laugh. It was the perfect song choice - a song that representing going through every hurdle and every obstacle to make sure the other was always safe - “Ain’t No Mountain High Enough” by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell.

Ginny started the dance by singing along and shaking her hips. She kept her hands locked with Keith’s and motioned for him to follow.

He followed her lead despite the bright red blush covering his cheeks. Despite his awkwardness he enjoyed the moment and did his best to give Ginny everything she wanted and deserved. With a laugh, Ginny took a bit of the lead, spinning Keith around and shaking down her hips and back up. She sang along, pointing to Keith as she took a small step away from him, “ _If you ever need a helping hand, I'll be there on the double Just as fast as I can…_ ”

From behind Keith, he felt a new set of arms wrap around him. Whispering in his ear, Lance also began to sing, “ _Don't you know that there, Ain't no mountain high enough, Ain't no valley low enough, Ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you babe…_ ”

Lance rolled around Keith and took his hand and Ginny’s. The three danced together until the end of the song. They hugged closely with each uncle planting a kiss on Ginny’s cheek.

“Forever your paladins and always just a call away.” Keith bowed to her and kissed her hand before allowing himself to be pulled into Lance's arms.

The DJ motioned for everyone to have their seats to begin enjoying their meals. The paladins sat at their table, chattering on about the party so far and making jokes about how awkward Keith is as a dancer. The appetizers and salads were severed allowing Pidge to devour nearly every last piece of bread.

“They kept having me run around, I forgot to eat!”

The group laughed and startied telling stories of their favorite memories with Ginny and how astonished they were to see her so grown. More so, they all eventually played with their paladin bracelet -  a secret promise to always fulfill their duty.

The entrees were being passed along by the waiters when the DJ approached Keith, “I was told you are giving the toast.”

“Yes, is it time already?” He glanced at Shiro slightly panicked.

Shiro chuckled, “Go on Keith. You got this.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “Are you seriously nervous to get up and talk. Come on babe, you survived Universal, a convention, and Shiro’s wedding. You shouldn’t be worried.”

“It’s not that…” Keith stood, taking the microphone from the DJ and walked out to the center of the dance floor.

“Hello everyone. Some of you know me but for those that don't I am Keith and I was once a member of Miguel’s unit during our overseas deployment. Through him I not only got to know Ginny, but was given the chance to be a part of her life. A gift that I can never hope to repay. It's been five wonderfully complicated years. Time that no matter how hard it got I wouldn't change for the world.” He smiled towards Ginny. “Now at the start of my time with the McClains I made a promise to Ginny, and I've always remained true to what I promise. So,” Keith turned to Lance, “Lance McClain, will you help me keep my promise,” Keith walked over and knelt down in front of the man he loved, “and allow Ginny to receive her birthday gift of planning our wedding?” He carefully opened the small velvet box he had pulled out of his coat pocket revealing a simple white gold band with a single sapphire inlaid in it.

The room gasped all at once into a hush except for the squeaking of Ginny from her seat.

Lance’s eyes widened. He couldn’t breath and lost complete understanding of how to speak, “Oh my god… this is happening… I…”

“Just say it _tio_!” Ginny shouted from her seat.

He laughed nervously and smiled the biggest smile he had ever made, “Yes! Of course!”

Keith grinned as he placed the ring on Lance’s finger. He wasted no time pulling him out of the seat and into a long kiss. “You were scaring me for a moment there, Blue.”

“Well you surprised me, Red. Holy shit… we’re engaged.” Lance pulled Keith in for another kiss as everyone in the party stood up and applauded the happy couple.

Ginny ran over towards them and interrupted their kiss to hug them as she kept bouncing in place, “Best birthday gift ever!” From there Lance’s family came over with Trish and personally congratulated them both.  

With a warm hug, Melly pulled back and placed a hand on Keith’s cheek, “Welcome to the family.”

“Thank you, Melly.” He pulled her into another hug. “Thank you for my time with both of them.” She could feel him shake slightly as he controlled his emotions.

She beamed, “They picked a good one.” She tapped his cheek before stepping away, “and call me _mami._ ”

Lance laughed and returned to hold Keith close. Eventually, they sat back down to see Pidge crying without care from across the table. “Jam Boy has grown up so fast!” Shiro and Matt kept patting her back trying to comfort her.

“Oh lord, Pidge, you're being ridiculous.” He pulled her in for a hug.

Squeezing him, she hugged him back and kept sobbing on his chest.

Once her tears dried up, she sat back down and they enjoyed their meals. Lance reached out for Keith’s hand, not wanting to let him go for even a second, “I can’t believe you. All that teasing and I still never expected it.”

“I told you that it wasn't ever going to be something you could imagine.” Keith lifted the hand and kissed it.

Lance grinned, not wanting to take his sight away from the man he loved. He couldn’t comprehend more than ever before how he was so lucky - how the journey they shared together led them to this moment.

He couldn’t resist forcing Keith to turn his head and sneak in another kiss. He whispered quickly, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Just you and me now. Nervous?”

Lance nuzzled his nose against Keith’s, “Not one bit.” They kissed with the same passion of their first kiss. Back then, it was a risk - scared and confused as to what it all meant, but now there was no hesitation.

They loved each other.

They balanced the other.

They couldn’t see a world without the other one near.

The party went on with the food and then the dancing started. Ginny was the first to hit the dance floor with Freddy. The music was a mix of classic latin dance beats to modern pop songs and a few classic disco and 80’s music for good measure. Every time a new song hit, Lance was dragging Keith to dance. He would groan, but he loved seeing his man so happy and wanting to spend every joyful moment with him.

At one point, much to the gleeful annoyance of Trish, Lance and Ginny dragged her down to sing and dance to “Shiny” from Moana - a reminder of a time when she was younger and much more innocent. To Keith’s amusement he remembered the first time he had dinner with the family and couldn’t help but join in on the annoyance of the woman that gave him a second chance at life.

During a special moment, Lance pulled Keith into his arms and dedicated a song to him. It was in spanish, but he would whisper the translation of the lyrics to him. When Keith heard the words he knew, no song could ever describe their relationship - their lust, passionate, love, admiration - for each other better than this - “La Tierra del Olvido” by Carlos Vives.

_“ Like the moon that illuminates, the paths in the night, like the leaves in the wind, like the sun that frightens the cold. Like the earth to the rain, like the sea that awaits the river, that's how I hope for your return, to the land of oblivion._

_Like a shipwreck, my fears, navigated into your gaze, the way you warn my senses, with your loving voice, with your child-like smile. Oh, how you move my soul, oh, how you leave me restless, oh, how you steal my calmness._

_You have the key to my heart, I love you more than my life, because without your love, I'll die._

_Like the moon that illuminates, the paths in the night, like the leaves in the wind, like the sun that frightens the cold. Like the earth to the rain, like the sea that awaits the river, that's how I hope for your return, to the land of oblivion._

_You have the key to my heart, I love you more than my life, because without your love, I'll die .”_

Lance couldn’t remove his eyes away from Keith. He loved this man more than the words of the song could even describe and he wondered how he ever convince himself that, at one time, to push him away. Miguel was right - Miguel was always right.

They were made for each other.

#

As the party neared its ending, everyone was asked to step outside to the beach. When they walked out, they were handed candles and they were lit up with the assistance of Shiro, Matt, Pidge, Hunk, Shay, Luke, and Liam. Everyone stood around the large patio, overlooking the night sky and the ocean waves. Set in the sand were torches that all lined down to the painting of Miguel on a stand. Just outside the torches stood several of Allura’s singing students holding the candles and dressed in island costumes much to the style of the movie Moana.

Trish, Keith, and Lance were asked to stand at the opposite end of the painting , lined up perfectly on the sand to see the performance first hand. As the crowd took their places, Allura went back inside to the dressing room to get Ginny.

She knocked gently to find Ginny have a pep talk with Coran.

“Now listen here young lady, in the five years we’ve been working together you have grown up and fought through a lot of your depression and heartache. You are much strong now than you were when you were ten and you should be proud,” he tapped the tip of her nose as he always had at the end of all their sessions together.

“Thanks Coran. For everything,” she hugged him, “I couldn’t have gotten this far without you.”

Coran sniffled, knowing fully well he was going to miss her once she was fully in high school, but Ginny had no intentions of losing her connection with him.

Allura smiled watching the two, “Uncle, I’m sorry to break this up, but it’s time.”

“Of course,” he leaned away from her and placed a sweet hand on her cheek, “go be great.”

They stood up and followed Allura to their spots. Allura and Ginny did a quick vocal warm up before the DJ announced everyone to keep their attention towards the beach.

With one deep breath, Ginny stepped forward into the sand holding a microphone. She appeared to the crowd dressed in complete Moana cosplay. Reaching Keith, Lance, and Trish, she stopped and kissed her uncles on the cheek and took her mother’s hand.

“You can do it,” whispered Trish, “daddy would be proud.”

Ginny nodded her head as they both walked down the sand and stood between the torches at the center. They turned to each other and with a single motion and took a second to stare at the painting.

“Daddy… this is for you…”

Ginny gave Allura the signal and the DJ started to play the instrumental musical through the speakers. Much to everyone’s surprise. It wasn’t Ginny who started to sing, but Trish.

 _“I know a girl from an island_  
_She stands apart from the crowd_  
_She loves the sea and her people_  
_She makes her whole family proud.’_  
  
_“Sometimes, the world seems against you_  
_The journey may leave a scar_  
_But scars can heal and reveal just_ _  
_ Where you are…”

Trish reached her hand to move the curls of Ginny’s hair from her face. With a nudge, Ginny leaned her cheek against her mother’s hand. She closed her eyes to listen to her mother’s voice, remembering the many times Trish would cradle her to sleep, the many times Ginny cried in her mother’s embrace, the many memories of them together happy and overjoyed.

 _“The people you love will change you_  
_The things you have learned will guide you_  
_And nothing on Earth can silence_  
_The quiet voice still inside you.’_  
  
_“And when that voice starts to whisper,_  
_Moana, you've come so far_  
_Moana, listen_ _  
_ Do you know who you are?"

Trish pulled back and took a heavy breath. It had taken all her effort not to cry while singing. She stepped back allowing her daughter to take center stage as she took over. With a trembled, but smooth voice, Ginny began to sing, slowly turning her gaze from her mother towards the painting of her father.

 _“Who am I?_  
_I am a girl who loves my island_  
_I'm the girl who loves the sea_ _  
_ It calls me…”

The choir surrounding Ginny began to sing along with Allura direction. Lance lost control of his heart, but he couldn’t cry. Instead, he grabbed Trish’s hand and leaned closer to Keith. The three stood close, watching the young girl they raised showcase her beauty to the world.

 _“I am the daughter of the village chief_  
_We are descended from voyagers_  
_Who found their way across the world_  
_They call me,’_  
  
_“I've delivered us to where we are_  
_I have journeyed farther_  
_I am everything I've learned and more_ _  
_ Still it calls me…”

The music raised its tempo as the rush of the ocean breeze pushed against her skin. She felt a warmth like an embrace she remembered as a child. Memories of large arms lifting her into the sky, holding her safely, and cherishing her for eternity.

Her heart sank. She knew very well why the wind felt familiar - why the scent of the ocean mirrored that of the empty pillow sitting in her mother’s bed. Even with all her training, all the hours of practice with Allura, nothing could prepare Ginny for the rush of emotions. She pushed through the trembles of her voice to carry on the song as her tears started to flow down towards the sand.

 _“And the call isn't out there at all_  
_It's inside me_  
_It's like the tide_  
_Always falling and rising_  
_I will carry you here in my heart_  
_You remind me_  
_That come what may_  
_I know the way_ _  
_ I am Moana!”

Her heart shattered. She couldn’t control the shaking of her voice and the overwhelming sensation of her heart. She fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands remembering every last second she ever had with her father.

Keith, Lance, and Trish ran to her. Tossing the candles to the sand and reaching out the broken Ginny. They huddled on top of her, embracing and giving no indication of ever letting go.

They cried in each other’s arms, gripping tightly and allowing their tears to stream down their cheeks and into the sand. For once the tears weren't of sorrow but of the knowledge that they would be alright. That everything they went through, every cry of pain, shake of agony, shout of anguish, laugh of bittersweetness, and smile of nostalgia was worth the tears that mixed into the sand below their knees.

There was no need for sadness anymore. Holding tightly in each other's arms they knew that there was nothing left to miss.

In each other’s arms they would always feel his embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have we mentioned how much we love you guys... click on the next chapter and enjoy Year 10... the very first line is bound to make you scream from joy. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)  
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)  
> Our Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Our Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Chapter 21 Trailer](https://youtu.be/vizoshanUQE)  
> My Tumblr: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](http://jknight236.tumblr.com/)  
> My Twitter: Luna - [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) / Vulpes - [@jknight236](https://twitter.com/jknight236)
> 
> FAN ART:  
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
> [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
> [Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
> Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
> [Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) - [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
> [Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
>  _OTHER WORK:_ _[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / _[_Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121) / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063) / [Steam - Klance Fantasy AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508) /  Interstellar Dreams - Alfive x Lotor AU / [Can You Hold Me? - Klance One Shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12678030)
> 
>  
> 
> [MetroCon 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/ubguR0QeryQ) / [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM) \- Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting


	38. Year 10 - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think in the movie version of "Lion's Chain" this song would play before the end credit scene below is shown... [Chord Overstreet - Hold On](https://youtu.be/8ofCZObsnOo)
> 
> Thank you... from the bottom of our hearts, we want to thank you for sticking with us and experiencing this journey with us. We wish we could hug you all, but for now accept this chapter and kisses blown your way from Florida.
> 
> Here it is... the ending. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> P.S. There is ONE more "The Ultimate Wingman" reference... the one everyone keeps asking me about <3

#  **Year 10**

##  **Epilogue**

####  _ 5 April - 8:00 - Thank you for everything my dear friend.  _

“ _ Miguel Alejandro Kogane-McClain! _ You stop running around this house right now and put on your pants!” shouted Lance as he chased after the small three year old in Trish’s home. He was left there with his son to get ready to head to the gravesite while Keith went to the airport to pick up Ginny and Freddy. 

He stumbled on his feet as little Miguel made a sharp turn towards the front of the house. 

“Stop!” shouted a strong and powerful female voice. When Lance finally turned the corner, he found Ginny with Freddy holding their suitcases pointing a finger at Miguel, “sit!” 

Miguel immediately sat on the floor and put his arms up towards her, “Ginny!” 

“Oh no. You don't get to be all cute with your cousin when you don't listen to dad.” Keith walked out from behind them and picked Miguel up.

Lance sighed out annoyingly and held up his pants, “Finally… someone who can control him. It’s good to see you again Ginny.” He hugged his niece, “and Freddy.” He hugged his nephew. 

“I’m excited to be back,” replied Freddy. 

“Yeah, well you should be! Come on to the living room. I need to see the ring and hear the story!” commanded Lance as he motioned for Keith to follow with their child. 

Keith walked behind as Miguel played with the set of dog tags hanging around his neck. “He really did go all out.”

They sat down before Ginny extended her hand for Lance to take a closer look. A large diamond sat within a rose gold band with decorative carvings to look like branches of a tree, “Beautiful. Excellent. I’m glad you listened to us before you left. Its stunning.” 

“Why wouldn’t I listen to my two dads? You guys have never steered me wrong,” replied Freddy. 

“So, Ginny, does this mean we get to plan your wedding? After all you did most of the work for ours.” Keith shifted Miguel on his lap as he managed to get the child’s pants on.

“You’re gonna have to fight  _ mami _ over that one. She’s gonna want to take over, plus we don’t plan on getting married until after we finish college. He just couldn’t miss the chance to ask me to marry him in Europe.” She squeezed Freddy’s cheeks with her hand. 

“Even if it didn’t go exactly as planned,” Freddy groaned. 

“So you didn’t ask her to marry you in Paris?” asked Lance taking out a small brush and trying to fix Miguel’s crazy curls. 

Ginny laughed loudly, “No way! He asked me in the middle of a bar in Germany. We were getting drunk with the locals when he just started blabbering about how much he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me and how every moment so far together has been perfect. Then, boom! He pulled out a ring from his pocket and placed it in front of me.”

“I was so drunk…” Freddy shook his head in disappointment. 

Keith laughed, nearly doubling over. “Oh that's just too perfect. I wish I could have witnessed it.”

Ginny leaned in and gave Freddy a kiss, “It was perfect.” They smiled at each other completely lost in their love until a thought crossed Ginny, “by the way, where is  _ mami _ ?”

Lance chuckled, “At the site.” 

“ _ Mami _ is never there early.”

“Yeah, but she needed to have a  _ private _ conversation with your father today.” 

Ginny’s mouth dropped open, “Is she finally telling daddy about Brett? I mean they’ve been dating for a year.” 

“Seems that way. Though if we don't get going soon everyone else is going to beat us there.” Keith handed Miguel off to Lance. 

They gathered all the usual materials into the car before driving off towards the grave site. Arriving, they found only Trish kneeling beside the grave and wiping a tear away. When she heard them approaching, she leaped to her feet and gave her daughter a long embrace, “Oh it’s so good to see you. Ring!” 

The two girls gabbed about everything Ginny experienced during her trip around Europe with Freddy while the boys set the chairs and coolers around the sight. Before they could sit, the other members of their party arrived as four year old Catherine Shirogane-Holt leaped out of the car and attacked Miguel. 

Shiro and Matt laughed at their daughter’s expressive nature towards her best friend and clear emotions of having missed seeing him in person. The two greeted their friends while Pidge dragged along a bag with homemade cookies for the reunion. 

“Jam Boy!” she shouted, jumping on Keith’s back and nuzzling her face on his neck, “you cut your hair.” 

“Yeah, long hair is against regulation. Didn't have much of a choice.” Keith chuckled at her greeting.

She grumbled, “I oddly miss the the mullet.” 

Hunk laughed at her words as he approached with a pregnant Shay and their oldest son Timothy Gunderson. Timmy ran over to Catherine and Miguel, giving them both hugs before the three friends returned to the center of the circle of chairs placed around Miguel’s grave. 

As per tradition, Lance opened a can of Miller and forced the bitter taste down his throat before he passed it down to Keith. “It’s nice to see everyone again. I love California, but not having you guys around makes life a little harder to bare,” said Lance.

“He just hates when work takes me away for a few days.” Keith finished the can before kissing Lance's cheek.

“That too,” Lance’s eyes rolled. 

“But it’s your fault you’re in California,” said Trish passing out the sandwiches, “you didn’t have to take the job with Dreamworks. You were making great money being Luna and Vulpes’s artist.” 

“Yeah but… Voltron,” replied Lance like it was an obvious choice. The other paladins and Ginny completely agreed. 

“He still does some work for them every once in awhile,” added Keith. 

“Plus,  _ mami _ he works for Voltron! The new show is amazing and how could he say no to it!” added Ginny. 

“Seriously, even I knew it was the best option,” said Pidge, “speaking of which, what is going to happen season five. I need to know!” 

“Yeah, like I need more information on the Black paladin, cause that is just getting really weird,” added Shiro. 

“And I need to know what is going on with the Galra Prince and Zarkon… like what the fuck?!” exclaimed Ginny. 

Lance motioned for them to all get a little closer, “I’m not telling you. I don’t even tell him.” He pointed towards Keith. 

“He doesn't. I find out just like the rest of you.” Keith shrugged.

They all groaned with Hunk throwing a napkin to Lance. 

“Can’t you use you spying skills to get some info, Keith. What’s the point of you if you can’t?” said Pidge. 

“I'm not a spy. I'm a field analyst.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Whatever,” Pidge rolled her eyes. 

“Play nice Pidge or I’ll spill your secret,” teased Matt. She flinched and nearly dropped her sandwich to the ground. 

“The Gremlin has a secret? Now I have to know.” Keith leaned forward in his seat.

She grumbled towards Matt as she tried to hide the blush growing against her cheeks. “It’s nothing… leave it alone.” 

“Don’t sound like nothing based on the red right here,” Lance poked her cheek but she swiftly turned her face and bit down against Lance’s finger. He yelled out in pain and snuggled closer to Keith for protection. 

“Just tell them,” encouraged Shiro, “it’s not going to hurt.” 

She mumbled to herself before she barely whispered, “I have a boyfriend.” 

“That's fantastic Pidge! I'm glad you decided to open up with someone outside our group.” Keith gave her a playful push.

She grumbled more as Matt added to the conversation, “Actually you guys already know him. It’s Barry.” 

“Barry? Your lab partner of four years from work? Your gaming buddy? That Barry?” asked Ginny. 

Pidge rolled her eyes, “Yes! Okay, that Barry! God! What, you don’t approve?” 

“It’s not that, but I’m just shocked,” replied Ginny, “he’s had a crush on you for a long time but the way you are I thought the poor sap never had a chance.” 

“Look. Yeah, at first I didn’t have any intention of dating Barry but over the years he’s become my best friend and I really trust him and a few months ago I realized I felt really connected to him and asked him out. He jumped at the chance. At first I thought he was gonna be all weird when I told him I wanted to take it slow cause I’m not comfortable with getting physically affectionate at first and he was super respectful. I ended up having to jump him on our fourth date to get a kiss cause he was being so nice. He really respects me and how I feel within a relationship… it’s,” she blushed, kicking the dirt underneath her feet, “it’s nice.” 

“That's more than just nice. Pidge, that's the way it should be. Mutual respect for the other on all levels.” Keith grinned and look at Lance.

Pidge smiled sweetly and punched Keith on the arm. 

“It’s been rather peaceful since Barry takes up most of her time, although he is a wonderful babysitter,” said Matt. 

“I’m sure you’re busier than ever with opening that second bakery,” said Lance. 

“It has been,” replied Trish, “but luckily Matt has a good handle on the original and Luke and Liam are rocking the new one. Those two seriously don’t need any of my help, but as owner I still check in on them every so often. Helps that our new restaurant owner next door is selling out cakes and breads on their menu,” Trish winked towards Hunk. 

“What can I say. They're popular and go really well with the daily specials.” Hunk sheepishly shrugged.

“Speaking of which, when are we having lunch at  _ Chef Hunk’s _ ? Cause I have been waiting impatiently to finally try this so called famous award winning sandwich I keep reading about on Buzzfeed,” asked Lance. 

Shay laughed as she held her hand to her stomach, “The baby craves them daily.” 

“I've got two of my workers prepping enough for everyone right now. They finish them as soon as I tell them we're heading over. I'm way ahead of you buddy.” Hunk grinned, the pride in his work perfectly clear.

“You’re gonna love it, dad,” said Freddy, “they are addicting.” 

“They would have been daddy’s favorite sandwiches for sure,” added Ginny, “hey Shiro, how is Allura? I want to visit her while we are back.” 

“She’s good. I can text her if you like to meet up. Coran has been asking about your travels and I update them whenever I see them at work,” suggested Shiro. 

“You enjoying working at the Veteran Center?” asked Lance. 

“For sure. I’ve been leading group sessions and helping out with some of Allura’s appointments. Ever since Coran moved his private children’s therapy next to her office, I’ve basically been their assistance. It’s simple work, but I enjoy working with veterans again in group,” replied Shiro. 

“That is something that I miss. Though most of my team is made up of veterans so it's not terribly different.” Keith commented.

“You don’t speak much about work, are you forbidden from doing so? Cause I’ve always been interested to learn more,” asked Shiro. 

“I can't comment on the specifics. I have a team and we stop bad people from doing bad things.” 

“Ohhh… Mr. Secret Agent FBI Man,” commented Pidge, “as long as you’re happy.” 

“I am. It's nice being able to serve and still come home to my family.” Keith smiled as Miguel crawled into his lap. “Even more so now…” He glanced at Lance.

Lance reached over and took Keith’s hand, “I guess it’s a good time to make the announcement.” 

Ginny started bouncing, “What announcement?” 

Lance kissed Keith quickly before saying, “We were approved to adopt a second baby.” 

The group cheered, congratulating the couple and getting up to give them a hug. “How perfect?! Have you told your parents?” asked Trish. 

“ _ Mami _ and  _ papi _ are already making plans to help the first week the baby is home,” replied Lance, “Angela is excited to get yet another cousin.” 

“And me! Yes, more babies!” gleeful spoke Ginny. 

“We’re hoping for a little girl, possibly of Korean descent. Another  리틀 스타 공주 just like you Ginny.” Keith couldn't stop smiling.

Ginny bounced her legs against the ground, “She could be the next princess! I do have to train someone to take over my position with time.” 

Lance laughed, “If that’s what you want. I’m fine with it.” 

Timmy and Catherine helped Pidge pass out the cookies and drinks for everyone to enjoy. Giving Miguel a kiss on the head, Lance took a piece of his cookie with his mouth and growled like a lion. Miguel giggled and reached over to pull Lance’s sideburns. “ _ Papí!” _ He shouted as he kissed his father’s head.

“I think daddy wants a kiss too.”

Miguel leaned back to look towards Keith and reached up. “Daddy!” 

Keith bend down to receive Miguel’s kiss. With a pull, Lance reached over to steal a secondary kiss from his husband. The two stared at each other with joy sparkling against their eyes. Nothing could erase the pride and happiness they felt and the excitement of everything life had to offer for them. 

They snuggled against each other in their chairs, continuing the conversation with their group laughing, cheering, teasing, and catching up. The distance couldn’t break their bond. It was too strong and once a year they promised to alway meet here - at the location of the one who brought them all together. 

Thanks to Voltron, they were all one big happy family. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think this is completely over... come Feb 2018 you will get the side story of Shatt in a fic titled "Talking in Your Sleep" and watch out for our new Altean Lance/Galra Keith AU fic called "Exchange"... watch our Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr for all the updates. 
> 
> We love you. Bless you all. And keep Klancing <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  
> 
> All Updates: [Luna_Vulpes - All Things Us!](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/post/168330480396/lunavulpes-all-things-us)
> 
> Our Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)
> 
> Our Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)
> 
> Our Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Lion's Chain Playlist - [(x)](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU)
> 
> Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> FAN ART:  
> [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
> [Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
> [Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)
> 
> Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) - [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)
> 
> [Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _OTHER WORK:[The Ultimate Wingman - KLance Modern/College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462) / [Someone to Call Home - KLance CU Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/692121) / [Elements of War - Witch AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364648/chapters/25440063) / [Steam - Klance Fantasy AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508) /  Interstellar Dreams - Alfive x Lotor AU / [Can You Hold Me? - Klance One Shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12678030)_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Luna Vulpes Panel Hosting: [MetroCon 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/ubguR0QeryQ) / [AFO 2017 Voltron Panel](https://youtu.be/9H0cvPx5trM)


End file.
